Anything but Ordinary
by CharismasXe
Summary: When Dean Ambrose saves a girl from being raped, he starts to think he owns her life. But he doesn't realize it until he introduces her to Seth and Roman and brings her to WWE. So what happens when Seth seems to grow a soft spot for her and Dean's darkest side comes out? Add the fact the girl has lost her memory and you'll understand why things are gonna be anything but ordinary.
1. Hey Little Fighter

**Author's note:** Okay. I'm just too obsessed with Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose and I had to write down this story that came up to my mind. Hope you're going to like it even just half the way I'm loving writing it.  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in this first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**1\. Hey Little Fighter**

Las Vegas was certainly one of the most noisy and full of life cities in the world, especially overnight. But, when he came back home, Jonathan Good preferred to stay away from the chaos of the capital of entertainment. The only thing he needed, in his days off from the WWE tours, was to be in tranquility with himself. He liked life on the road, rather to be honest, he profoundly loved it, he almost revered it. It was the only thing he had dreamed to do since ever and its realization couldn't have made him anything but complete and satisfied; but he had to admit, at least with himself, that, sometimes, it was stressful being always on the road and not be allowed to take a break or a day just for himself and his own problems. Sometimes, he had so many things to do, he could barely listen to his own thoughts.

But there was a place Jon loved to visit, every time he came back home. He had found it by chance, but now it was so familiar to him to make him feel at ease and it was able to free him from any kind of worries. When Jon entered that little and friendly pub, he left outside the door each and every uncomfortable thoughts and he just enjoyed a simple soiree with live music, soft lighting and a glass of his favorite liquor.

And that night, returning from European tour, hadn't made exception.

He had a week off and, once home, he had thrown the suitcases in a corner, he had had a long, refreshing shower and had gone out, direct toward "_The Discordant Note"._

The atmosphere was foggy and soft as always: sitting at the bar, with his customary glass of liquor, Jon looked around. Being a place that couldn't contain a large number of people, it was always very quiet and relaxing and it was for this that he loved to spend there his free evenings. There were few round tables, occupied by groups of guys and girls, and a little stage on the right, on which usually some local bands performed.

However, that evening, the stage had been left to free use of everyone who wanted to perform: karoke night, for Jon's joy.

He loved live music, but just when it was of good quality or, at least, catchy. The girls, who were on the stage right now, were killing his poor ears with a terrible version of _Bad Romance._

Jon snorted and tosses off the liquor, motioning the barman to fill his glass again: they could not ask him to attend to that slaughter and do it sober!

He could have come back home, of course… but he had any desire to come back to his empty apartment, it made him feel a strange kind of internal melancholy to which he preferred not to think about, in that moment.

Jon had never been a kind of guy particularly sociable or who had a lot of friends: his passion for wrestling had brought him to travel on completely different paths from those his childhood playmates had taken and, having travelled from one federation to another, he had never had the chance to forge lasting and solid bonds. Now, in WWE, things were getting better: Joe and Colby – known on-ring as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins – were slowly filling the emptiness there was in his life, but they could not fill it completely, and the cold he felt inside could never be entirely dissipated.

Wrestling was the only thing that made him feel alive: enter the ring, play _Dean Ambrose_, entertain fans… yeah, he loved that.

_He was wrestling._

So, it was quite normal that, when he came back home, away from the ring, away from action and spotlights… _away from Dean Ambrose_, he felt the cold coming back to tighten his heart.

He banished those thoughts from his mind, while the two girls finally got off the stage, leaving to his ears the possibility of enjoying again the silence, interrupted only by the chatter in the background.

There was a group of guys particularly noisy on his left and, grabbing the glass, again full of liquor, Jon turned to consider them with an annoyed gaze.

« Are you serious, _sweetie bitchy_? You really wanna sing? » one of them was shouting, his arm rested around the shoulders of the girl to whom he was referring to.

« Yeah, why not? What's so weird? » she answered, shaking him off.

The group burst out laughing and Jon wasn't sure if someone had said something funny or if they were simply too drunk to understand what was going on.

The girl stood up and Jon noticed she was the only woman in the group.

« Oh, you're just a douchebag! » she blurted out annoyed « I'm going to sing! »

« Yeah, yeah, go ahead! Let's see how you move your beautiful, little mouth in front of a _long pole_!» another guy shouted and the others burst out laughing again dumb.

She raised the eyes to the sky and shook the head.

« Hey! Watch your mouth, you're talking about _my_ _girlfriend_, pay respect! » the first guy said.

When she was about to leave, he roughly grabbed her by the elbow and forced her to fall on him. He tightened her and, without ceremony, he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Their dumb friends laughed and wolf-whistled.

Jon snorted and turned his back on them: he hated those pathetic scenes, he hated men who treated women like objects - even though, in many occasions, he was the first one to behave like that, but that was a completely different story - and he hated even more women who hadn't enough self-respect to rebel against them.

« You're a dick! » he heard her yelling, but he did not turn to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, a middle-age man had taken the stage and had started singing a rock version of _James Blunt's "You're Beautiful"_, to the woman who was clearly his wife.

Music filled the local and Jon listened it gladly, both because that man wasn't bad at all and because, at least, he wouldn't have heard those idiots behind him.

When he had finished to drink also his second glass of liquor and was about to pay and leave, the girl he had seen before took the stage.

Jon paid and got up, convinced it wasn't worth to stay just to listen her, but, at last, there was something that held him.

Listen to the first ten seconds wouldn't have killed him for sure and, moreover, it was just **11.30 p.m.**, he could give himself at least another half an hour before coming back home and crashing on the pillow.

The girl took an acoustic guitar and sat on the stool, lowering the microphone to have it in front of her mouth.

Observing her, even if in the semi-darkness of the local, Jon noticed she had long hair and she was very minute. Her skin was milky, but he had no idea if it was just because of the local's lights or if she was really that pale. She was wearing a clear-colored, light dress and a jeans jacket. In sum, she seemed quite nice: she wasn't of one of those beauties which made you turn around down the street, but she was pretty.

She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then she started to play the guitar.

« _Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby. _

_Sometimes I drive so fast _

_Just to feel the danger _

_I wanna scream _

_It makes me feel alive. _»

Jon had to admit she had really a beautiful voice: it wasn't stylistically perfect, but it was enjoyable to listen. He sat down again.

_« Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. »_

She put passion in every single word and he was profoundly struck by it: she seemed to be telling a story through that song.

_He wondered if she was telling __her__ story._

_« To walk within the lines _

_Would make my life so boring _

_I want to know that_

_I have been to the extreme _

_So knock me off my feet _

_Come on now give it to me _

_Anything to make me feel alive! »_

She was smiling, but her eyes never shone. There was a lost haze in them… there was nearly sufferance in her irises and it made him wonder why, now, while she was singing, that girl seemed to be so sad… _and alone_.

She had chosen an odd song to sing. He had never heard it before, even if he was sure it was a cover, because the girls at the table nearest the stage had sang the chorus along her. Though, there was something deeper in the way she was playing it… something that made his stomach knotted.

"_I want to know that I have been to the extreme."_

That phrase, then, had particularly hit him and without a specific reason. Maybe, he saw himself in it more than he was willing to admit.

His eyes reached hers which, almost spontaneously, locked with his with that melancholy smile.

"_Come on now give it to me anything to make me feel alive."_

_« Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please _

_I'd rahter be anything but ordinary please. _»

The local had turned into a dark and confused spot. Driven just by the voice of that girl, each sense of him was concentrated on her and on that smile which seemed to hide all the sadness of the world.

_Jon had never seen a smile sadder than that in his whole life._

_« Let down your defences _

_Use no common sense _

_If you look you will see _

_That this world is this beautiful _

_Accident, turbulent, suculent _

_I'm feeling permanent _

_No way I won't taste it _

_Dont wanna waste it away _

_Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out _

_I laugh myself to sleep _

_It's my lullaby! _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath? _

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed _

_Is it enough to die? _

_Somebody save my life__ »_

Now he was definitely sure she was looking right at him as she yelled those words.

_Somebody save my life._

It seemed more an ask for help than a sing to gladden the audience.

Jon couldn't handle it anymore: that strange atmosphere, which had created around them, was suffocating him.

He stood up with an angry gesture, took the leather jacket and went out without even waiting for her to finish the song.

_There was just that phrase which pealed in his head._

_Somebody save my life._

* * *

The cold air of the night made him feel immediately better. He leaned against the wall outside the pub, ran one hand through his hair, lit a cigarette and took a long drag, which quickly burned half of the laid paper. While he slowly breathed the smoke out, he wondered what the hell had happened to him.

_It was just a song, for fuck's sake!_

He had to be tired, there were no other explanations: European tour had been long, hard and stressful, it was quite normal he did not feel in full control of his emotions.

Jon closed his eyes and rested the head against the wall behind him, bringing the cigarette to his lips again.

Someone opened the door of the local, but he did not care about who had gone outdoors.

« Come on, _motherfucker: _power on! » he heard someone cursing and he realized it was a girl.

He opened one eye offhandedly and glanced at her: she was giving him the back, but he recognized her anyway.

_It was the same girl who had sang before._

She was arguing with her phone. Jon ignored her and closed his eyes again: with the luck he always had, she could easily be a wrestling fan. It just lacked that she turned around and…

"_ Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD."_

Jon opened wide his eyes while his heart jumped in his throat.

_What the hell…?_

_That was…_

« Yeah, here I am! » the girl said, answering the phone « I was inside before. There's a crazy guy who's singing Marylin Manson, I could not hear you… No, no… Yep, I'm in a pub… Yeah, in Las Vegas. No… No, B. everything is alright, really. Yeah, I know you're worried about me, but… B. NO! I'm not coming back home, resign yourself! No, sorry… it's just… I'm a little tipsy, I guess… No, just one beer… Okay, maybe they were two, but it's not the point… No, B. No… I'm not alone… No, there's Call with me. You know I'm with him now. Oooooh… I've had enough of you! No, I told you, I'm fucking great! But… Fuck you, okay? FUCK YOU!»

The girl abruptly interrupted the conversation, then let out a cry of rage and threw the phone to the ground.

Jon stared at her without knowing what to do.

A part of him wanted to help her, but… what could he do?

Maybe it was better to leave her alone.

The girl hunkered down and picked up the phone, trying to reassemble the pieces.

He heard her breathing slow, almost at times.

_Was she… crying?_

_Oh, for God's sake!_

Jon snorted, took the last drag from his cigarette, then he threw it on the ground and reached her, who was still crouched. He gently rested one hand on her shoulder.

« Hey… »

The girl winced scared: it was clear she hadn't noticed him before.

She quickly stood up and turned to face him, both her hands raised in a sort of guard position that took him by surprise.

« Calm down, _little fighter._ I don't wanna hurt ya. » he said defensively, showing the palms of his hands.

She looked at him for a long instant, as she was contemplating if trust him or not.

Jon stared at her in return: the hair, that now he could see being of a very light brown, almost auburn, framed her face disorderly; tears shone on her red cheeks, but now her eyes were serious and clean, as if being in front of him had given her back the necessary pride to stop crying; her skin was really so pale as it had seemed before.

At last, she seemed to decide to trust him, because she lowered her hands and took a deep breath.

« Sorry. » she murmured, running one hand through her hair « You just took me by surprise. »

Jon shrugged and a hint of a smile bent his lips.

« No problem, it's my fault, I guess. You don't sneak up to a girl in that way, not overnight and not in a alley.»

He was able to let her smile.

_She was cuter when she smiled._

« I just thought that… well, that you needed help. Ya seemed to be in trouble. » he added gingerly.

She looked at him from below with a strange gaze, then she giggled.

Jon frowned.

« Sorry… » she repeated between chuckles « I'm just a little bit tipsy, I guess. » and, to confirm those her words, she hiccupped lightly « Indeed!» she said with another laugh « Maybe it's better for me to come back inside.»

She was about to return in the local, when she felt suddenly dizzy because of the alcohol and she stumbled in her own shoes. She staggered and fell forward, directly on Jon's chest. He promptly grabbed her to avoid her from falling.

« Hey, ya sure ya can come back inside on your own feet? » he asked, while she hanged on his arms to restore her balance.

When she raised her face, her cheeks were even more red and her eyes – which were of a very light shade of brown – had a lost and sheepish expression.

« Ops… » she murmured.

Jon was about to ask her again if she was sure she could come back inside without killing herself, but she interrupted him.

« You know what? » she said, giggling.

Jon sighed and bowed his head to look at her.

« What? »

She bent her face, as she wanted to study him from another point of view, and she bit her bottom lip.

« _You_ look a lot like a WWE wrestler, you know? Yeah, you look a lot like _Dean Ambrose!_ » she exclaimed, then she burst out laughing again.

Jon opened wide his eyes surprised, but he said anything: he had understood she was a fan from the ringtone of her phone, but he didn't feel like having to do with one of his admirers that night, not with one who was in that pitiful state.

« Mmm. » it was the only thing he said, bowing his head to let his hair hide his eyes and make him less recognizable.

She giggled and tried to pull away from him, but when she realized she couldn't stand on her legs, she hanged again on his arms, which muscles tensed under her thin fingers.

Jon sighed and held her by the shoulders.

« Ya sure they were just two beers? » he murmured, contemplating if he should take her inside, from those douches of her friends, or if he should just leave her there and go home.

« Uh? » she asked, clearly confused « Whatcha doing, you eavesdrop my phone conversation, now?» he accused him, frowning « They're private things, you know?»

« Not to disappoint ya, _little fighter_, but ya yelled so loudly that even people in China have heard ya.»

She gave him a slight blow on his chest.

« You're a dick! » she blurted out, looking at him with angry air.

_Free insults… he wasn't waiting for anything better._

Jon raised his eyes to the sky… maybe it was better if he simply left her there.

« But I forgive you… » she murmured, forcing him to return to look at her.

She had now lowered her face and kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

_She seemed sad again, as he had seen her while she was singing on the stage._

_A knot returned to tighten the pit of his stomach._

« You know why I forgive you? » she asked shy.

« No, but I guess you're going to tell me. »

She raised her face and showed him a soft smile that, for the first time, arrived to light up her eyes.

_Jon felt his heart missing a beat._

_When she smiled in that way, her face changed and she was… stunning._

« I forgive you just because you look like _Dean Ambrose!_ » she said with a sheepish chuckle « _I like Dean Ambrose. _» she asserted, nodding vigorously.

Jon could not suppress the smile that rose spontaneously on his lips.

« Come on, _little fighter_: I bring ya back to your friends. » he sighed, starting to drive her toward the entrance of the pub.

But, suddenly, she jerked him and pulled away. He stared at her puzzled.

« I don't need you to accompany me! » she said offended « I don't need you! _I need no one! _I stand by myself!»

And, without giving him the chance to replicate, she turned around, opened the door of the local and went inside.

_That girl was completely crazy._

Jon shook his head, not knowing how to feel. He decided he didn't care enough to find it out, so he turned, ready to come back home: that absurd night could definitely have an end.

He did not have time to take a step, that the door of the local had been opened again and someone softly grabbed him by an arm.

Somehow, when he turned around, he wasn't surprised at all to be again in front of the same girl.

He did not know if he should have been irritated or amused, if he should fuck her off or smile.

_She was weird… she muddled his ideas, already foggy because of the two glasses of liquor and of the tiredness._

She looked at him with a shy smile and bright eyes, so he just didn't feel like treat her badly.

« Yeah? » he asked instead, attentive.

« Nothing, I just wanted to thank you… for getting worried about me. _No one ever do it_. So, thank you, _Dean Ambrose!_ »

She reached him and went on tiptoes. Then she seemed to ponder over something, she bit her lip, smiled sadly and gestured him with an hand, as she wanted him to come closer.

She seemed to want to whisper something in his ear, so he sighed and lowered until his face was at the same level of hers.

The girl looked at him in the eyes, then she smiled of that beautiful smile that made his chest hurt. She came closer and, unexpectedly, she gave him a peck on his lips.

Then, like nothing had happened, she turned around.

« Bye, bye _Dean_. » she said, waving the hand like a little girl and returning into the local.

Jon stood still for few minutes, still leaned forward and with his eyes wide open… the taste of her soft lips on his.

_Okay: that was definitely the most weird night he had ever lived._


	2. Somebody Save My Life

****Author's note:** **Second chapter is already here! Don't get usual to these really fast updates, normally it really takes me long to write down a chapter AND translating it in English: hard work, believe me! Well, hope you'll like it (: Thanks to who have added this story to favorite/followed, much appreciated, and especially thanks to _**caz21**_ for the review!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**2\. Somebody save my life**

She wasn't sure where she exactly was. There were so many confused memories, in her mind, winded up in a dense fog from which she wasn't absolutely able to come out.

The lights of the local confused her, someone was singing an awful version of a track by Madonna… or maybe by Britney Spears. She didn't know it, she wasn't able to understand it… sincerely, she didn't care either.

Her head was bursting, she felt her legs trembling under her own weight and the ground dancing under her feet. If Call hadn't been next to her and hadn't sustained her from the waist, she would have surely slid on the floor and she would have remained there.

She felt her stomach in turmoil and she felt like she had to throw up. She had to struggle even to keep her eyes opened. Was it possible that just a couple of beers had done that effect to her? Okay, her stomach was empty, but she had never felt this sick in her entire life.

Every time she closed her eyes and then tried to open them again, it was just like dying and revive.

_And, every time she revived, it was Hell._

« Home… » she murmured « I wanna go home… »

The guys around her laughed without a reason and that made her feel angry.

She wanted to fuck them off. She didn't need them for coming back home.

_Home… which home?_

« Come on, _sweetie bitchy_. Let's get out of here. » Call whispered in her ear, tightening his grip around her waist and dragging her outside the local.

« We go home? » she slurred again.

« Yeah, yeah. We're going home… » he answered with a revolting laugh that smelled of alcohol.

She let herself being driven who knows where: she had blotchy sight, she didn't understand anything, there was just a big pain in her head and in her stomach. She wanted to throw up, but she had no nausea.

Cold air of the night seemed to be able to revive her, because she opened her eyes and began to laugh hysterically.

« Let me go! » she blurted out, pushing Call and stumbling away from him.

Call stared at her with a lustful expression and he exchanged a strange glance with his two friends who were gone out with them.

The girl walked down the empty street, unsteadily, opened her arms and started to wheel on herself.

« _Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter… we're over the stormy end!_ » she hummed, mumbling on the words she didn't remember.

Who knows why that song came up in her mind right now.

_No, she perfectly knew why._

_That guy outside the pub, the one who looked like Dean Ambrose, had called her "little fighter"._

« _La la la la… la la la laaaaa… __Hey little baby, my heart will be aching with the scars from the stormy eeeeend!_ »

She burst out laughing again when she tripped over her own boots and she didn't fall down just thanks to the light pole that was in front of her and that she hugged.

« Hey, _little fighter…_ » someone called her from behind and her heart jumped in her throat.

_Dean Ambrose _had returned for her?

_Would he have… saved her?_

When she turned around, the smile slipped away from her lips at the sight of Call who was stretching out a hand toward her.

« You have no right to call me that! » she stated, puffing her cheeks and blinking repeatedly to clean her foggy sight.

Call sneered.

« Let's go then, _my sweetie bitchy_. Home's this way. » he said, grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her toward an alley to their left.

The girl stumbled and tripped, but his iron grip avoided her from falling. She looked around confused as the darkness swallowed them… it was her not to see clearly or they had entered a dark street?

Her head returned to be heavy and muffled as if her brain had become too big to be contained in her braincase and it was trying to get out from her ears, which buzzed.

« I can't… » she murmured, closing her eyes « Stop… I'm sick. »

Call gave no sign of having heard her and kept walking.

« Callum… »

Suddenly, he dragged her against a wall and pinned her, holding her by the shoulders.

« Shhhh… it's alright. Relax, _you'll feel better very soon._ » he lasciviously whispered in her ear.

His breath smelled and she felt the need to throw up.

« No… I'm not okay. Stop… whatcha doing? » she mumbled, while he started to suck her neck eagerly «No… Call… whatcha doing? Let me… let me go…» she said faintly, trying to pull him away with the few strength she had left.

« Shhh » he repeated, climbing to kidnap her mouth with a violent and rough kiss.

She groaned and squirmed in his grip, trying to pull him away.

« No… I don't want… Let me go… LET ME GO! » she finally screamed when she felt Call's hand caressing her naked thigh and lifting the skirt of her dress.

When he closed her mouth with another kiss full of tongue and bites, she sobbed and raised her hands to scratch his face.

« LET GO OFF ME! I TOLD YOU: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET M- » she shouted again, suddenly aware of what was going to happen.

She felt two other pairs of hands holding her by the wrists and nailing her against the wall and, in that moment, she knew it wasn't just her and Call, but there were also the two guys who had followed them outside the pub.

She sobbed violently and tears ran down her cheeks as Call pressed one hand on her mouth to avoid her from screaming again and slipped the other hand between her legs.

* * *

He should have come back home, Jon perfectly knew that.

And yet, for some strange reason, his legs had moved automatically and had driven him in a lonely walking through the alleys around _"The Discordant Note"._

The sleepiness seemed to be completely gone, but he certainly didn't feel less tired: his shoulders hurt and he felt an inexplicable weight on his chest. He should have listen to his brain and go home, instead of wandering in the night like a psycho.

He lit another cigarette with a mechanical gesture and breathed out the smoke, thoughtful, deciding that, once finished smoking, he would have finally gone home.

While he was returning near the pub, he heard a group of drunk guys laughing from the other side of the street. He ignored them, feeling too tired to give attention to any other thing that wasn't the path toward his home, which wasn't away from there.

He was forced to stop, even if unwillingly, when he heard the same voice, that had unsettled him so much inside the pub, singing out loud down the street.

« _Hey little fighter, soon it will be brighter… we're over the stormy end!_ _La la la la… la la la laaaaa… Hey little baby, my heart will be aching with the scars from the stormy eeeeend!_ »

Jon turned around and, narrowing his eyes, he found her figure: she was down there, hugging a light pole, her expression sulky like a little girl. She was waving, clearly drunk, and her long hair slid side to side, following the movements of her head.

A little smile tugged his lips: she was really a funny girl.

_Licking his lips, he could still taste hers, bittersweet for the beer she had drunk._

_She was singing "Stormy End" by Sunrise Avenue._

_Hey little fighter…_

She turned to say something to the boy who had reached her, but Jon couldn't hear what they were saying.

In the end, he grabbed her by an arm and dragged her away.

Jon sighed and ran an hand through his hair: what the hell was wrong with him, that night?

He had never been the kind of person who liked to meddle in other's affairs.

He ran an hand to massage his chest, trying to let that strange sensation of malaise disappear from it.

He had just turned around, finally determined to come back home and leave that night behind him, when he heard it.

_A desperate shout._

_A scream for help._

He immediately recognized that voice… it was the same which had kept to bounce in his mind during the entire walking.

_Somebody save my life._

Without even realizing it, he ran toward the dark alley.

What he saw once he was there, caused him to mount an uncontrollable rage, which made him tightening his hands in two violent fists that made his shoulders trembling: the girl was nailed against the wall by those three pieces of shit, who were kissing here, licking her, touching her…

He wasn't able to control himself: he would have liked to try to separate them without being physically involved, but his body moved on its own.

In a second, Jon was on Call. He grabbed him by the hair and slammed him against the wall behind him.

« What the fuc- » one of the other exclaimed, but he wasn't able to finish the swearing nor to realize what was going on.

Jon grabbed him by the throat and beat him repeatedly against the wall, making loud banging his head.

« Hey, man: you crazy?! » the last man yelled, pulling himself away from the girl, his eyes popping out of his head.

She slid to the floor and rolled herself into a ball, pressing her hands on the ears and hiding the face between the knees.

Jon glanced the third guy with wild eyes that made him seriously look like a psycho. He was still holding the second one by the throat and, with a disgusted gesture, he threw him on his friend, who grabbed him, staggering.

« Yeah… Yeah… » Jon murmured, rolling his head and beginning to walk back and forth in front of the girl, as he wanted to challenge them to come closer her one more time « I'm crazy. I'm so fucking crazy that ya cannot even imagine how sick my mind is. I'm just a sick guy, I'm really, really a crazy guy. So, I suggest ya to run on those fucking legs of yours and GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT, BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I LOOK AT YOUR DICKHEADS FOR ANOTHER SECOND, I RIP YOUR FACES OFF AND I KILL YA IN THE MOST PAINFUL AND DREADFUL WAY YOUR PATHETIC MIND CAN THINK ABOUT!» he yelled, in anger, gesticulating furiously and opening and closing his fingers.

Call got up, terrified, and was about to reach his friends, but Jon stopped him, grabbing him again by the hair and making him scream in pain.

« Yes, scream… I like it when they scream. » Jon murmured with a sick smile « Now, get the fuck off and pray to God I will NEVER see you again, not even by mistake, because next time, I swear I'm gonna kill ya with my own hands. »

Still holding Callum by the head, he pushed him forward and gave him a knee on his face, then he threw him toward his friends, who had already started to run away.

It was clear he had broken his nose, because Call lied down with both hands on his bloody face; but when, turning around, he saw the threatening and angry figure of Jon towering over him, he found the strength who knows where and he ran away.

Jon needed more than few minutes of silence to pull himself together and to diminish the anger, at least for stopping his mind from desiring to chase those pigs and reduce them to a useless pile of bones. Certainly, the soft crying of the girl, still curled up at his feet, didn't help him to take his control back.

Jon breathed slowly and deeply, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall in front of her, one hand on his forehead.

He moved just when he felt his body had stopped to tremble.

He crouched nearby the girl and stared at her: _suddenly, he did not know what to do._

_Kicking some maniac's ass was his bread and butter._

_But reassuring an upset girl?_

_He did not even know where to start._

* * *

« Hey, _little figher… _»

_That voice again._

_Those words again._

_She didn't want to open her eyes… what if it wasn't him?_

Someone softly rested a hand on her shoulder and she winced, finally raising the head: her stormy eyes immediately went to look at the face of the man who was crouched next to her.

He had wavy, ash blond hair and some locks fell disorderly to hide his gaze, which was fixed on her face with a strange expression: he seemed to be worried and, at the same time, he seemed to be trying to control himself not to burst.

_She didn't know whether to feel relieved of seeing him or if she should have been afraid of him._

She sobbed louder and her face shriveled up into a devastated expression, while she bowed again her head, curling herself up.

« No, no… Hey… » he whispered, slowly approaching her.

He grabbed her by the chin and she winced, closing her eyes and trembling.

« Shhh… I don't wanna hurt ya, _little fighter._ Calm down… calm down. »

Finally, she reopened her eyes and swallowed, staring at him with empty and confused expression.

« _Dean… Dean Ambrose? _» she murmured.

Despite his anger, Jon couldn't help but smile.

« It's okay, now. It's over. They're gone. » he said, caressing her hair with a delicate gesture and freeing her face from the strands that were glued on her cheeks, wet with tears.

She looked at him with a strange expression, frowning. Then, she pulled away from him sharp, leaning again against the wall and reclining her head back. She was suddenly breathing heavily.

« I didn't want it. I swear, I didn't want all of this. » she sniffled, shaking her head.

Then, she started to slap herself on the temples, taking him by surprise.

Jon immediately grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her to stop.

« Hey! Hey… don't do that! » he told off, without knowing what kind of words he could use to comfort her.

She squirmed in his grip and started to cry and scream again.

« NO! NO! LET GO OFF ME! LET ME GO! »

Jon snorted frustrated and closed his eyes, trying not to go mad and shout against her: it certainly wouldn't have been helpful.

Once again, his body moved by itself: he dragged her against him and tightened her, forcing her to rest her head on his chest and holding her arms around her waist with his arm, so he could avoid her from moving again.

« Shhhh… » he whispered, caressing her long hair « Don't be like that. Relax. I'm with you now. I don't wanna hurt ya. _No one will ever hurt ya again, I promise._»

The girl opened wide her eyes and her heart begun to beat faster and faster. She stopped struggling and relaxed into those strong arms, resting her head against that hard and cozy chest.

They remained in silence for long minutes, just their breaths filled the night.

Finally, she sniffled.

« You just saved my life… » she murmured, slowly raising her head to look at his face.

Dean Ambrose stared at her from above with gloomy eyes.

« It was what ya were asking for, wasn't it? _Somebody save my life._ »

Her expression melted in a smile which was so sweet that left him breathless.

_A pleasant pain enlarged in his chest as she bowed again the head and clawed his shirt, hiding against his chest._

« I wanna go home… » she mumbled with sleepy voice « Can you take me home? »

Jon observed her, then he nodded silently.

He put an hand behind her back and the other under her knees.

« Hold on to me, _little fighter. _» he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as Jon took her in his arms and tightened her to his chest.

« _I'm taking ya home._ »

* * *

**The song she sings in this chapter is "Stormy End" by Sunrise Avenue. I really love it, go listen to it! (:**


	3. Is It Enough To Breath?

****Author's note:** **And here the third chapter is! I'm so much into this story I really can't stop writing it! And what about you? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know with a review! (: The fourth and fifth chapters are ready, so, the more review and support you'll show to me and to this story, the sooner I'll update! So, don't be shy (; Meanwhile, thanks to who have added this story to favorite/followed and a special thanks to **Pinayprincesa **for reviewing the previous chapter!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**3\. Is it enough to breath?**

« _Dean…? _»

Jon lowered his gaze to observe the girl he was tightening in his arms. She was clung to his chest as her life depended by that.

« Mmm? »

She frowned in a painful expression and squeezed her eyes.

« My… my head hurts. » she murmured.

« It's normal, don't worry. It's alcohol's fault. Tomorrow morning ya'll be better. »

She took a breath deeper than the others, and her chest violently sobbed, forcing Jon to tighten her stronger.

« No… » she grumbled, her face hidden against his chest « It's not the alcohol, _Dean_… I've been drunk before… it's different. There's… There's something else…»

Jon sighed, feeling powerless.

« Tell me what ya feel. » he instructed her.

She raised one hand to grip his shirt between her trembling fingers.

« I don't know… » she moaned « I just know it hurts… it hurts so bad… Make it stop, please, make it stop. »

Jon was forced to close his eyes and breathe deeply to calm himself down: rage was keeping to press in his chest as a bomb on the verge of explode.

Streets were desert and a dense mist had descended in the little Las Vegas' neighborhood where he had taken an apartment. They were not far from it, but she kept whining and he did not know what to do to make her feel better.

« It hurts… it's just like someone is marking my head with fire… what did they do to me, _Dean?_ »

Looking around, Jon noticed a bench on the side of the street: he delicately set her down, who, defenseless, crumbled against the seatback. When his arms left her tiny and fragile body, she opened wide her eyes with terrified expression and her hands ran to put on his biceps, stopping him.

Jon crouched in front of her and showed her a smile, while he raised one hand and brushed her face, taking a strand of hair behind her ear.

« Don't worry, I'm not leaving. » he said « I just wanna see what's wrong with your head… may I?»

She bit her lip and nodded slowly, letting her hands slipped away from his arms.

« Good, _little fighter. _»

Jon stood up and she followed his movement with an anxious gaze.

_She was afraid he could disappear from one moment to another._

_She was afraid it was all a nightmare… She was afraid she would have soon waken up in the back seats of her rickety car._

When she felt his cold fingers brushing her nape, the girl shivered and closed her eyes.

Jon delicately pulled up her hair, but it didn't take long to understand what was the source of the problem: his fingers touched something warm and wet and she held her breath in pain.

_Blood._

_There was blood._

Examining it under the faint light of the lamppost, Jon saw there was a long cut which started from the left of her nape and went to the middle of it.

_It wasn't surprised at all the girl felt all that pain._

_He had felt it countless times, too… with all those violent matches he had competed in, in the indies, his head, somehow, always finished to bleed. He had to have a cemetery of scars under his hair._

There was only one important thing, in those circumstances: not to fall asleep.

He let the hair on her shoulder and came back in front of her.

The girl reopened her eyes slowly and stared at him confused.

« What's wrong? » she asked with feeble voice.

Jon just smiled again, then he leaned forward and took her back in his arms.

Instinctively, she nuzzled against his chest.

« Nothing. » he lied, tightening her and resuming to walk « But I need ya to stay awake, okay? »

« Mmm… » she murmured, her eyes already closed « But I am so… tired. I don't know if I can… »

Bringing her to the hospital would have been the wisest choice, but his apartment was nearer and he had all the necessary to take care of those kind of wounds. He wasn't a doctor, of course, but he had a certain wealth of experience with those wounds.

_He wondered when she had procured it… maybe, when those three sons of a bitch had thrown her against the wall._

Rage returned to take possess of his body and he had to do a huge effort not to tighten her too strongly or he would have broken her.

He was able to remain calm and concentrated just because he heard her breath becoming slower and her body more and more relaxed.

She was falling asleep.

« Hey, hey _little fighter…?_ » he called her back, delicately shaking her.

She reopened her eyes with difficulty.

« I need ya to stay with me, okay? Stay awake… can ya do that for me? »

The girl mumbled something, then she slowly nodded.

« Talk… talk to me. » Jon said again.

« About what? » she whispered, tired.

« What's your name? » he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

She frowned.

« Can't… can't remember. » she murmured.

Jon opened wide his eyes: how could she not remember her name?

_Maybe she had a concussion… or maybe, it was only alcohol's fault._

« Okay… So, where are ya from? »

She slowly shook her head, as she wanted to say she didn't remember it either.

She was falling asleep again, so he shook her once more and he said the first thing that came up to his mind.

« You've said I look like a certain _Dean Ambrose_, before. Talk to me about him. »

The girl chuckled.

« It's true… » she murmured, reopening her eyes and reclining her head to see him in face «You look a lot like _Dean Ambrose._» she smiled shyly.

« And who is he? »

« Uhmmm… he's a wrestler, you know, he's in WWE. Do you watch WWE? » she asked.

A little smile tucked his lips, while he kept staring at the street ahead.

« Non exactly. » he answered amused « And what does he do? »

« He's… a member of a stable, which had debuted at Survivor Series, in 2012. It's a pay-per-view.» she explained, presuming he did not know WWE very well.

Jon nodded and she continued.

« He's part of the SHIELD, with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. »

« And do you like this SHIELD? »

He kept questioning her, so she was forced to answer and stay awake.

She nodded.

« Yeah, they're pretty cool. »

« Talk to me about these three members of the SHIELD. How are they? »

She seemed to think about it.

« Uhm. Seth Rollins is… _the puppy of the group_. »

Jon couldn't help but giggle.

_Who knows what Colby would have thought knowing one of their fans considered him like a puppy._

« He has this strange hair, half black and half blond. He was NXT Champion… NXT is one of the WWE programs. » she explained « He has also been Tag Team Champion, with Roman Reigns. »

« And how is this Roman Reigns? »

« Ooooh… well, he is… » the girl sniggered again, blushing lightly « He is the armed branch of The SHIELD: he's the strongest one, the muscles of the group. Seth Rollins is the agility, Roman Reigns is the strength.»

« Ya like this Roman Reigns, don't ya? » he teased her, but, for some strange reason, he felt annoyed by her words.

_Of course: everyone always preferred Roman Reigns._

_No one ever preferred him._

_It had always been like that, since indies._

_Despite of what he did, despite he let his head to be broken, he let himself to be wrapped with chains and barbed wire, just for the entertainment of the audience… he was never their favorite one._

« Yeah, Roman Reigns is cool. But he's not my favorite one. » she murmured, her voice sleepy and feeble again.

He was forced to chase away those thoughts from his mind and to give his attention back to her.

« And who's your favorite? » he asked.

The girl smiled again and closed her eyes, returning to rest her head against his shoulder.

« _Isn't it obvious? Dean Ambrose._ » she answered with soft voice, shrugging weakly.

Jon stared at her surprised, then his lips tucked in a new smile.

« And why'd ya like this _Dean Ambrose_? »

« He is… the mind of The SHIELD. » she said, blinking to try to stay awake « I think he's genial, the best of the three. He has this character who's completely insane, he's always mad and he argues with everybody, even with Roman Reigns. That's why I say Seth is the puppy of the group: he always tries to conciliate them… he doesn't want The SHIELD to split. Well, neither do I. »

« He's insane, he's always mad, he argues with everybody… » he repeated « And ya like a guy like that? »

« Yeah… _he's sexy when he gets angry._ » she confessed with a giggle.

Jon closed his eyes with an amused smirk and did his best not to snigger.

« And, by the way, he's the strongest of the three. » he said instead « He's also the United States Champion.»

The girl reopened her eyes and stared at him with sulky expression.

« What? » he asked, lowering the head to reciprocate her gaze.

« I don't remember having said he's the US Champion. » she said « You watch WWE, too?»

He showed her an enigmatic smile and turned to give his attention to the street: they were almost arrived to his apartment.

« Sort of. »

The girl looked at him with absorbed expression, then her eyelids became heavy again and she felt too tired to keep fighting. She let her eyes closed and her head relaxed against that broad and muscular chest.

« _Dean…?_ » she whispered « May I sleep, now? »

« Not yet, _little fighter._ We're almost arrived, hold on. »

« Arrived where…? » she murmured sleepy.

« Home. »

« But I don't have a home… » she said and that sad smiled returned to bend her lips.

Jon tightened her more against himself and, subconsciously, he leaned to kiss her head.

« Shhh… don't worry about this. » he murmured in her hair « You've got it, tonight. »

He felt her relaxing in his arms and that melancholy smile became sweeter.

Jon turned the corner to be finally in front of his apartment. He walked down the boulevard, pulled out the keys and opened the main door, pushing it with his back to enter.

« I'm so sleepy… » she sighed.

He could not let her fall asleep before having the chance to examine better her wound and cure it.

He quickly reached the lift and called it. When it arrived, he entered and pushed the button for the last floor.

_The ascent to his penthouse had never seemed so slow._

He felt her totally relaxing in his arms and breathing slowly and deeply, so he shook her again.

« If ya promise me to stay awake, I'll tell ya a secret. » he said softly.

The girl frowned and opened her eyes with a huge effort.

« Deal… » she murmured, blinking repeatedly and trying to focus on his face to fight against the sleep.

She saw him smiling and that made her heart beat faster.

« _I don't look like Dean Ambrose, little fighter. I am Dean Ambrose. _Nice to meet ya, by the way.»

The girl opened wide her eyes and stared at him just like she had seen a second alien face popping up from his neck.

This time, Jon couldn't help but snigger, as they finally enter his penthouse.

« It worked. » he said amused.

She began to laugh, first quietly, then louder, with an evidently hysterical note.

« Hahahahaha… I almost believed you, this time! » she exclaimed, giving him a light blow on the chest «But it was enough to wake me up, at least! » she put her hand in front of her lips and sniggered again.

Jon sneered and shook his head.

« No, _little fighter._ I mean it: I _really_ am the _real_ Dean Ambrose. Ya a fan of mine and ya don't know I live in Las Vegas?» he taunted her, reaching the couch.

The girl became suddenly serious and the already pale skin of her face became even more white.

« W-what…? You're _fucking_ kidding me… » she murmured aghast « You… no, no. You cannot…»

Jon shrugged.

« Apparently, I can_._ » he retorted, casting her an amused gaze.

« But… _Fuck me!_ » she exclaimed incredulous, opening wide her eyes.

« As much as I'd like to, it's not the right moment… » he sneered and just in that moment she realized what she had said.

« Oh my gosh… » she whispered sheepish, starting to blush again « No, I don't… I didn't mean that… I… » she mumbled, hiding her face against his chest « God… someone please bury me. »

Jon kept sniggering: _that girl was really funny._

He set her down the couch.

« Look, I'm gonna take something to make ya feel better, okay? Just stay here and try not to fall asleep. » he said.

The girl slowly nodded, still in awe. She had her head bowed and her eyes fixed on the ground; her cheeks were red and she was nervously biting her lip.

_Maybe it hadn't been the wisest choice in the world telling her who he really was, but, at least, now she seemed not to be on the verge of sleeping anymore._

_Sometimes, an adrenaline rush could be more effective than an injection of ephedrine._

* * *

**Yep, we still don't know this girl's name and we won't find it out until the sixth chapter, at least!  
How would you have reacted knowing he wasn't just someone who looked like Dean Ambrose, but he effectively was the REAL Dean Ambrose?  
If you're curious to know what will happen now they are in Dean's apartment, just review: as I've already said, the more review the sooner I'll update! Kisses!**


	4. Let Down Your Defences

****Author's note:** **Just because I'm really loving writing this story, another fast update! Elimination Chamber tonight: are you excited? I am! And I am with The SHIELD, obviously! Coming back to the chapter, I really hope you'll like it! Thanks to who had reviewed the previous chapters or had favorite/followed this story! Let me know what you think about it with a review, the more review, the sooner I'll update!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**4\. Let down your defences**

Okay, she had to keep calm.

She just had to keep calm.

God… she was still so confused.

She still had thick head and it seemed that her brain could have exploded hourly.

_Would have Dean Ambrose gotten angry if she had soiled his apartment with brain matter?_

_Dean Ambrose… he was the _real _Dean Ambrose._

_The _real_ Dean Ambrose had just saved her life._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Dean Ambrose._

The more she repeated that name in her mind the more she seemed to be dreaming. Maybe, she was just fainted as those three disgusting guys of Call and his friends were raping her in that dark alley.

And that guy he had met outside the local… yeah, he looked like Dean Ambrose so much, that's why she had imagined him as her savior.

_God, please, don't let it be just a dream. Let it be real._

She thought, while shivers ran up her back.

It wasn't too because he was Dean Ambrose… she just didn't want to reopen her eyes and found herself in that dark alley with Callum over her that…

She squinted and breathed deeply, trying to control the nausea.

_God, please… please._

She didn't want to open her eyes. Never again. She wanted to remain in that comforting oblivion. She would have gone crazy if, waking herself up, she would find herself…

« _Little fighter?_ » Dean's warm voice forced her to return to reality.

She winced and opened her eyes very slowly, being afraid of what she could have found in front of her.

_What if he wasn't there? What if there was Callum?_

Her eyes filled with tears when she focused the face of the man who was crouched in front of her: he had soft, blond hair, that disorderly fell on his forehead and on his cheeks, and he had a concerned expression in his blue eyes.

_Dean Ambrose._

She violently sobbed, overwhelmed by the emotions, and she threw her arms around his neck, tightening against him and hiding her face in that chest which, again, accommodated her, comforting.

Jon opened wide his eyes, caught off guard by that sudden reaction.

« What… » he murmured lost.

She started to cry and he felt her shivering violently.

« Hey_…_ you're trembling. » he said, embracing her and tightening her softly.

She sniffed twice, before being able to answer.

« Sorry I… I'm just cold. » she lied.

_She couldn't tell him that, actually, she had just been happy to see that he was still there and that he was real._

Jon sighed and caressed her hair, paying attention not to touch the wound she had in the back of her head.

« I'll get ya a blanket. »

She nodded and pulled away, quickly wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands, as she didn't want him to see her crying.

_As if her tears hadn't drenched his shirt._

He helped her to return on the couch and he smiled, then he stood up and opened a chest. He reached her again with a soft pile blanket, in which he wrapped her.

She tightened herself inside it.

« Thanks… »

Jon just nodded and crouched again in front of her, brushing her face to force her to look at him.

« Look, there's something I haven't told ya before. » the girl frowned « Ya know the headache ya feel? It's not just because of the beers. You're… hurt. »

She opened wide her eyes and hold her breath, but before she could say anything, he preceded her.

«Don't worry, it's not that bad, I promise.» he said, with the most reassuring tone he could use «But I need to check it out and cure it, or I'll have to bring you to the hospital and…»

She immediately shook her head, but she had to close her eyes, because that sudden movement did not placate the pain she was feeling. The room began to spin around her and she crumbled against the couch, with no strength left.

« Hey… I've just told ya you're hurt: ya should not do such sudden movements. » he scolded her.

The girl grimaced.

« I know, but… I don't wanna go to the hospital, please… » she murmured.

Jon sighed.

« Trust me. Do what I tell ya and you won't have to go there. »

She reopened her eyes and slowly nodded, looking at him with a shy gaze.

He showed her a crooked smile and gave her a light flick on her cheek.

« Good girl. »

He stood up and took the first aid kit he had put on the table. She observed him silently as he pulled out a bottle of disinfectant, some cotton balls, a pair of gloves.

He came back to her and turned on the lamp behind the couch, lightening the living room that, until that moment, had remained in the nighttime darkness.

He sat behind her and took her by the shoulder, forcing her to give him the back. He soaked the cotton with the disinfectant, moved her hair and delicately tamponed the cut.

She held her breath and pulled forward, closing her eyes: it dreadfully burned, as if he was throwing salt on it. She tightened her fingers around the edges of the blanket, trembling in pain.

« Try not to move. » he murmured, reaching her again and trying to cure her in the most delicate way.

She swallowed.

« It hurts… »

« I know, _little fighter_, I know. Hold on. »

Jon sighed when he realized that the cut was too deep to simply put a band-aid on it: he would have continue to bleed.

« I have to put stitches on it. »

She opened wide her eyes and spun around toward him.

« W-what…? » she whispered terrified, as the room spun around her again.

She felt the need to throw up and she staggered, squinting and trying to stop the images that kept to dance around her.

« What have I told ya about sudden movements? »

She breathed slowly and nodded weakly.

« Will… will it hurt? » she murmured as he turned her again and took the necessary to put stiches on her cut.

Jon grimaced.

« I'd lie if I'd say it won't… »

The pain she felt was so hard to make her almost faint. Jon tried to be as more delicate as possible, but it didn't help much. In the end, she felt so much pain that, as soon as he finished, she leaned forward, an arm pressed on her stomach.

Jon could not even realize what was going to happen that she fell on the ground and threw up.

He crouched next to her, without knowing what to do, and he just waited for her to pull everything out. He lifted her hair up and caressed her back with circular movements.

When even the last retch finished, she curled up to herself and started to cry.

« Forgive me… » she murmured between sobs « Forgive me, _Dean…_ »

Jon took her by the shoulders and forced her to pull away from her own puke. She closed in herself, burying her face into her hands, but he caressed her hair and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to raise the head and look at him: she had red and stormy eyes, her cheeks were white and wet with tears and her lips were dirty. Her chest rose and fell violently under sobs.

« Shhh… it's alright, it doesn't matter. At least it's out of your system now. » he said, showing her a weak smile and moving her hair from her face.

She frowned.

« W-what…? »

Jon raised the head and looked carefully at her in the eyes, trying to understand how much serious her conditions were, but between tiredness, alcohol's leftovers, the cut on her head and the fact she had just thrown up… he could not understand it at all. He would have examined her the following morning, now it was better to let her rest.

« It's not because of the two beers you've drunk you're in this state, _little fighter._ They have drugged you. »

She opened wide her eyes, terrified.

« W-what? » she whispered, raising one hand to cover her mouth in disbelief.

« Don't worry, it's out of your system now. » he repeated, trying to reassure her « Come with me, it's better if ya clean yourself up and then I promise I'll let ya sleep. »

She didn't say anything, but she let him driving her through his house without protesting.

Jon brought her to the bathroom. He turned on the light and left her inside.

« Can ya do it…? » he asked, observing her gingerly.

She nodded and looked around with a vacantly gaze, still trying to fight the sleep.

« Okay then, take your time, make yourself at home. In that mobile there should be a new toothbrush… and also some clean clothes: feel free to change yourself. I'm in the other room, if ya feel sick or for everything else, just shout, okay? » he instructed her.

The girl returned to glance at him confused, but then she nodded again and turned, reaching the sink and turning on the water with an almost mechanical movement.

Jon stared at her for another instant, then he got out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The girl let the water run on her wrists. Someone, once, had told her it was helpful doing it when you didn't feel good… if truth be told, she didn't remember who had told her.

She blinked repeatedly, trying to remain awake and not to crumble asleep on the bathroom's floor: the area where Dean had put stitches on her head throbbed painfully.

She breathed slowly, leaning forward to rinse her face. When she reopened her eyes, she stared at herself in the mirror: she was a mess.

She had puffed up and tangled hair, red and wet eyes, deep dark circles around them, livid lips and pallid cheeks.

_She couldn't even recognize herself._

She chased away those thoughts from her mind and she looked around, trying to remember the information Dean gave her. She opened the mobile and took some towels. Confusingly rummaging inside it, she even found the new toothbrush, with which she immediately brushed her teeth, more than a single time, trying to remove the awful taste of alcohol and puke she felt every time she swallowed.

She took off the jeans jacket and the dress, leaving them on the floor without even paying too much attention. She washed herself, slowly and tiredly, as even the littler movement cost her too much effort… and, indeed, it was really so.

She didn't pay too much attention on the clothes she pulled out the mobile, she just wore them.

She didn't realize she had just wore one of Jon's old t-shirt, from when he was in _Dragon Gate_: it was black, with the written EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE on the front.

Dean was taller and bigger than her, so she would have entered in that shirt twice: she wore it like a dress, it arrived to cover her over her knees. She didn't wear his pants: even if she wanted to wear them, they were too large and they would fallen down her legs at the first step.

Fighting to keep her eyes open, she brushed her teeth once more and then she dragged herself along out the bathroom.

« _Dean…? _» she called him with a weak whisper, leaning against the wall.

The hallway was dark and she had no idea where to go, so she remained there, her eyes heavier.

« I'm here. » his voice made her wince, as she narrowed her eyes and tried to focus his figure in the darkness « Ya done? »

She weakly nodded and rubbed her eyes.

_She seemed like a little girl, to Jon, in that moment._

She had wore one of his old t-shirt, in which, tiny as she was, she totally disappeared. With messy hair, naked legs and that lost expression, Jon couldn't deny that, watching her attentively, she didn't look like a little girl at all… she was _sexy._

He chased away that thought from his mind when she murmured again.

« May I sleep, now? »

« Of course, _little fighter._ Ya totally deserve it. »

Jon reached her and put one hand behind her back, driving her through the hallway.

She passively followed him to the guest room: in the semi-darkness and through the total confusion of her mind, she couldn't see much, but her eyes fixed on the only thing which, in that moment, she was interested to: the bed.

Jon helped her to lay down and covered her. As soon as her head touched the soft pillow, she fell asleep.

Jon remained sat next to her for few moments, brushing her hair with slow and soft caresses.

_Was she the reason why he had felt so weird the whole night?_

_Was it for her he had felt that unpleasant sensation pressing on his chest?_

_If he hadn't roamed around "The Discordant Note"… if he had immediately come back home, perhaps now she would have been…_

_No, he didn't even want to think about it._

_He had saved her and now she was in the clear, and that was the only important thing._

He slowly got up, trying not to wake her up, and reached the door.

« _Dean…? _»

Her voice, a little more than a soft, sleepy whisper, made him wince: he thought she was sleeping.

« Yeah? » he asked, turning around to observe her.

She was now staring at him with tired eyes, trying to fight to stay awake. She didn't say anything, she just curled up to herself, as she was feeling cold. Indeed, now she was also shivering.

Jon approached her again, looking at her with concern.

« Hey, ya cold? Ya feel bad? »

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

« What do ya have, then? » he gingerly asked, as the stress started to make him nervous.

« I… I'm scared. » she confessed, with a shy, little voice.

Jon blinked puzzled and sat on the edge of the bed.

« About what, _little fighter_? Ya have nothing to be afraid of, I won't let anything bad happen to you, _ya under my protection_, now. » he tried to reassure her, moving her hair from her forehead.

She looked at him and remained in silence, while he kept caressing her.

« _Dean…? _» she murmured after a bit.

« Mmm? »

« Could you stay here with me… until I fall asleep? »

Jon stared at her for few moments, then he sighed and nodded.

« Deal, _little fighter._ But just if ya promise me to sleep. You have to rest. »

She nodded and she moved to make room for him. Jon ran an hand to tousle his hair, with a nervous gesture, then he slipped under the blankets next to her, who, immediately, curled herself to his side, hiding her face against his chest.

He embraced her shoulders and put the other hand under his head, staring at the ceiling with absent eyes.

_If someone had told him that, that night, he would have come back home with a girl and they would have ended in the bed, he would have found nothing weird in it. Indeed, he was exactly the kind of guy who liked to go to bars and reel in girls and take them to his home and have rough and passionate sex with them._

_But if someone had told him that he would have ended in a bed with a girl and they wouldn't have had sex together, he would have laughed at them. He would have considered that chance impossibile. He, in a bed, with a girl, not having sex? In which odd universe was that possible?_

_And, indeed, here he was, lying down next to that girl, who was curled up to his side, with her head on his chest. And he was just caressing her hair._

_What the hell...?_

« _Dean…?_ » she called him again.

« What have I said? Sleep, we have tomorrow to talk. »

« Okay… » she whispered « I just wanted… » but she never finished the sentence.

The moment after, her breath became deeper and regular and her hand relaxed on his chest.

_She had fallen asleep._

Jon sighed and softly brushed her hear.

« Goodnight, _little fighter. _»


	5. Who Am I?

****Author's note:** **Here the fifth chapter! Wow, I'm so into this story, really, I can't stop writing it! I wanna thank everyone who's showing me their support and especially **LivHardy** for the amazing reviews! Hope you're going to like this chapter as well!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find out during the story :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**5\. Who am I?**

That was the worst awakening of her entire life.

Not that she remembered many other awakenings, in that very moment, but she was anyhow convinced it was the worst she had ever had.

She slowly opened her eyes, struggling to settle into the sunlight that entered from the big glass wall. She lay on her back, trying to ignore the dull pain which made her temples, and an indefinite point behind her head, pulsing.

_The back seats of her car had never been so soft and warm._

_And perfumed._

_There was a good smell around her, it seemed musk and something else really fresh._

_Since when her car smelled so good? Most, she had some cheap little trees hung to the driving mirror and rarely they smelled so strong… and, however, they always smelled of strawberry chewingum, who knows why._

_Wait… what the hell was she talking about?_

_Which car?_

_She was so confused…_

Her head gave a shock strong enough to make her gasping. She opened wide her eyes , only to return to close them immediately after, curling herself up to one side, both her hands pressed on her temples.

_Make it stop, please._

If she stopped to think and try to remember, the pain disappeared. So, she breathed slowly and tried to calm herself down, while she lay again on her back and reopened her eyes, looking around with lost expression.

_Where was she?_

The room was big and bright, with a huge window which showed a pretty balcony. The sun shone high in the clean, morning sky.

There was a wardrobe in front of the bed, a little table and a pair of armchairs, a dresser on the right.

It was really a beautiful room… but of who was it? Hers? No, it wasn't hers.

"_I don't have a home."_

Her voice resonated in her head… _another memory?_

_This didn't hurt, though._

_She focused on it._

_Of who that house was?_

A name came up into her mind, making her out of that numbness state and totally wakening her up.

_Dean Ambrose._

_She was at Dean Ambrose's home._

« Fuck me… » she murmured to herself, running a hand on her face and then through her hair.

"_As much as I'd like to, it's not the right moment…"_ his voice whispered in her mind.

_Another memory from the previous evening. It was all so confused, as she hadn't experienced it directly; it was like someone else had told her about it, hasty and careless._

She pushed aside the blankets to look at herself: she was wearing a black t-shirt.

_EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE._

_Jon Moxley._

Okay, she wasn't crazy at all, at least.

Those memories were real.

She turned and touched the side of the bed next to her: it was cold.

_Hadn't he slept there?_

"_Dean…? Could you stay here with me… until I fall asleep?"_

Clearly, he had gone when she had fallen asleep.

She slowly got up, trying to ponder each and every movement. She still felt weak and out of whack, so she took all the time she needed to let her body settled into the situation. She reached the big glass wall and she opened it, going out into the balcony: even if she was wearing socks, the floor out there was still cold and brought in goose bumps on her naked legs and arms. She looked out onto the balustrade, letting the wind caressing her face and totally wakening her up: there was really a magnificent sight, from up there.

When she was sure to be able to face everything was waiting for her, she came back inside and closed the window, exiting the room stealthily.

She found herself in a long hallway: she had no idea where to go. She just hoped the house wasn't that big to make her lose.

She heard some noises coming from her right, so, almost on tiptoes, she followed them. Coming out from the hallway, she found herself in a living room. It was huge and bright exactly like the room she came from. There was a big glass wall, too.

The noise – which now seemed of flatware – came from the door on her right, so she shyly looked into the room from the frame.

_Dean Ambrose was there._

She swallowed and held her breath, remaining to silently observe him, without knowing what to do.

She felt nervous and in awe, in front of him.

He was giving her the back, so he hadn't seen her arriving: his hair were ruffled, he was wearing a black tank top, tight to his perfect body, and a pair of sweatpants; he had to have trained small-time, because every single muscle of his body was more prominent and tensed than usual.

From the TV screen she had never really realized how… _huge_ he could be, actually.

Dean Ambrose was really tall and she felt so tiny, in front of him, in her shy meter and sixty, considering he was of an incredible meter and ninety-three.

Not to talk about his large shoulders, his chest, and his arms… _God, those arms had muscles she did even know existed and which flexed harmoniously at every single movement. _

_She tried not to make considerations about his backside. She couldn't, not without starting to emit smoke from her ears. Indeed, she already felt her cheeks were literally burning._

* * *

He had gotten up early that morning. He had never been a morning person and usually, in his days off, he preferred to take it easy. But when he had opened his eyes, at **6 a.m.**, after a sleep anything but peaceful, he hadn't been able to fall asleep again. So, he had had a quick shower, he had wore his black tracksuit and had gone to the gym.

He had gone to control the girl only when he had come back home and just to be sure he hadn't simply dreamed everything: with all the shots in the head he had received during his career, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had actually dreamed it all.

But, when he had opened the door of the guest room, he had found her there, wrapped under the blankets, sleepy. Jon had observed her for few moments, feeling his heart skip a beat: in the shy morning light, her relaxed face appeared more graceful than it had ever seemed that night.

He was still thinking about her even now, while he was making breakfast.

He was so absorbed by the memory of the girl, who was sleeping few meters away from him, that he didn't notice the girl in question was behind him and was shyly observing him from the door.

When he turned to place the dish on the kitchen island, he finally saw her: she was leaning against the door frame, with her hair still messed, _his_ shirt EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCEand a pair of pink socks.

« Hey… » he greeted her, trying not to stare at her naked legs « Didn't hear ya coming. »

She shrugged timidly and smiled.

« I'm just arrived. » she answered, her voice still low.

Jon sat down a stool.

« How do ya feel? »

« Uhm… better, I guess. I just have a big headache, but it's drunk's fault, I presume… it's just like someone had opened my nape and then had stitched it, if you know what I mean. » she wittingly glanced him.

Jon sneered and shook the head.

_At least, she didn't seem too shocked by the previous evening events, she was even able to make irony._

« Ya hungry? » he asked.

She slowly nodded, taking a strand of hair behind her ear.

« I'll make ya something, then. » he said, biting his toast and getting up « Come in, don't stand there in the doorway. » he added, waving her to approach the table.

« _Dean? _Can I use the bathroom, first? »

« Yeah, of course. Take your time. » he answered, putting a pan on the stove « Ya remember where it is? »

« Uhmm… sincerely, no. »

« In the hallway, the second door on the right. »

« Okay, thanks. » she answered, disappearing behind the door.

She returned few minutes later, just when he had finished to cook her breakfast. She sat down on a stool in front of him and Jon gave her a dish with two toasts, fried eggs and bacon. He had cooked those thing just for her, because he, being an athlete, in his dish had just a toast and what looked like a mixture of oatmeal.

« Thank you… » she repeated, feeling completely in awe.

She took the fork and started to eat silently, trying to avoid his gaze; instead, he kept to scrutinize her, without even trying to hide it.

Silence was filled only by the noise of crockery and that was making her more and more nervous, so she turned upside-down her head and looked for something to say.

« So… you're _really_ the _real Dean Ambrose_, uh? » she said, stealing a glance at him.

Jon sniggered and shrugged with nonchalance.

« The one and only. »

« Mmm. » she answered, swallowing « So, I am in the kitchen of _Dean Ambrose_, in this very moment. I mean, I really am in the home of the _real Dean Ambrose. _And you are _Dean Ambrose. _ You don't look like _Dean Ambrose. You are Dean Ambrose. »_

Jon couldn't help but giggled.

« If ya keep saying my name, _little fighter_, I'll start to hate it and I'll have to change it, then.» he jeered her.

She shook her head, blinking.

« Sorry… it's just that, hey! I don't wanna seem like a stupid fan girl, but… Unf! It's weird. I mean, it's weird being here with you. In your home. In _Dean Ambrose_'s home. The _real Dean Ambrose._ Not a doppelganger of him. _Dean Ambrose_ himself. » she repeated, raising her face with big eyes.

_She was cute with that astonished expression._

« Okay, I grasped the meaning. » he said amused, finishing to eat.

She wrinkled her nose in a sheepish grimace and returned to eat silently.

« Tell me… » he said after a bit « Do you remember what happened last night? »

The girl seemed to think about it, then she put down the fork and raised again her face to look at him.

« Uhm… not exactly. There are a lot of confused memories. I remember a pub… there were someone with me. I don't know who, I can't focus their faces. » she said, moistening her lips and frowning in the effort of remembering « And then… there's you. You bring me here, but I don't remember why. I don't even remember how we met, first. And then we have talked… I didn't think you were… _you._ I said I follow WWE and I talked about The SHIELD. God… I've even said I find you _sexy_ when you get angry, haven't I? » she remembered, hiding her face behind her hands.

Jon sniggered.

« What else do you remember? »

She shook the head, re-emerging from behind her fingers.

« Little and nothing… I was hurt. You've cured me, you've put stitches on my head… and, by the way, thank you. I mean, not just for that, but… »

He beckoned with his hand.

« No problem. » he stopped her, before she could start with a rant of infinite thanks.

_He didn't want them. He didn't need them. He had only done what he thought was right._

She seemed to understand it, because she slowly nodded and just smiled weakly.

« That's it, all I can remember. If I try to dissipate the rest of the confusion I have in my mind, I just feel a big headache. I've experienced it before and, for now, I prefer not to feel that pain again.»

Jon nodded, got up and reached her to the other side of the kitchen island.

« It's normal ya feel this way, after the wound you've received on your head. Let's hope there won't be significant damages… let me check. » he said.

She remained silent as he slowly put aside her hair and examined the cut, closed by the stitches he himself had put.

« It seems to be okay, the wound isn't reopened. » he communicated as he sat down, this time on a stool next to her.

The girl turned toward him and showed him that little smile of hers.

« Thanks to you. You're good, with those things. I would not have even known where to start, to put stitches on a wound. »

Jon shrugged.

« Matter of experience, I guess. You don't know how many times I had to suture myself. » he admitted, with a crooked smile.

Her smile became sadder.

« Yeah, I can imagine it. » he glanced her perplexed, so she added « I've seen some of your old matches on the internet. You know, when you were _Jon Moxley_ or _Moxley Moxx_. Your matches were quite… _violent. _» and she looked at the written on the shirt she was wearing.

_EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE._

He snorted a sort of half-laugh and he shook the head, taking her empty dish and moving to the sink, to wash it.

« Ya have seen my old matches: I'm impressed. So, you're not an ordinary fan. » he teased her with a sneer and she grimaced.

« I've never said that. » she laughed.

Jon finished to wash the dishes, then he came back to sit near her who, again, felt in awe under the intensity of his gaze.

« So, _little fighter._» he said « Ya know a lot of things about me, but I don't even know your name.»

She slowly turned to observe him, then she swallowed and lowered her eyes, nervously biting her lip. She remained in silence, so he cocked the head to one side to watch her directly.

« What? Don't ya wanna tell me? »

« No… » she murmured « It's not like I don't want to. »

Jon raised an eyebrow.

« So what? » he asked.

The sudden change of her behavior was making him nervous.

« _Dean…? _»

He knew her just from few hours, most of which she was in a semi-consciousness state, and yet he had already learnt that, when she called him that way, with that shy, little voice, she was about to ask him something.

« Mmm? »

« I have to confess you one thing… » he didn't like the turn that conversation was taking « But you have to promise me you're going to believe me… and you won't get mad at me.»

Jon blinked confused, as the angst grew in his chest, making him agitated.

_He hated to feel that way._

« Why would I get mad at ya, _little fighter?_ It's not like ya have organized what happened last night just to come home with me, isn't it? » he said.

_Finding out something like that would have REALLY made him hit the ceiling._

_He would have REALLY gotten mad._

She quickly shook the head, for his relieved.

« No! No, I swear! » she hastened to reply « Where did you ever get this idea? »

Jon shrugged.

« I've met a lot of crazy fans, believe me. » he simply said « So, what? » he asked again, trying to remain calm.

The girl lowered her eyes again and nervously played with a strand of her hair.

She still remained silent, so he caressed her arm.

« Hey…? »

« I remember you, okay _Dean? »_ she suddenly said, her eyes lost in the abyss « And I remember The SHIELD. And WWE. And matches. I remember that you are the US Champion and that your mates are Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I even remember that the name of the girl who does the backstage interviews is Renee Young! »

Jon stared at her puzzled, wondering where she was getting at.

_That bad sensation of anxiety came back to press on his guts and he slid his hand away from her arm._

« But it's all I can remember, _Dean. _» she confessed, finally turning to look at him with confused and scared expression, leaving him breathless.

_What the hell was she talking about?_

At the end, she said the only words Jon would have never wanted to leave those beautiful, full lips.

« _Dean… who am I?_ »

* * *

**Da-dan-daaaaaan!  
****So, coup de theatre! What do you think about it? Do you like this new chapter? Do you not like it? Let me know with a review!  
****As always, the more reviews the sooner I'll update!  
PS. Have you seen the EC? My question is: where in the hell was Dean Ambrose? LOL  
Gotta love Shield vs Wyatt match, anyway!**


	6. Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile

******Author's note:****** Another day, another chapter! As always, I really hope you like it! Let me know with a review, it would really make my day and it would give me the awareness there's someone who's effectively reading this and liking it! Meanwhile, thanks to who has reviewed the previous chapters and tho who has favorite/followed the story!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just the female protagonist (I'm not telling her name yet, you'll find it out in this chapter! :3) and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**6\. Look for the girl with the broken smile**

« _Dean… who am I?_»

The question fluttered in the silence of the kitchen for long minutes.

Jon opened wide his eyes, the expression of his face was now aghast.

« What did ya say? » he whispered after a bit, unable to give a sense to those words.

_Actually, he had totally understood them, but he hoped he had only misunderstood._

_He HAD to have misunderstood._

The girl took her hair behind the ears and lowered her gaze, suddenly feeling in awe.

« Who am I? » she simply repeated, with a low and uncertain whisper.

_Damn._

« What are you talking about?» he asked gingerly, giving her a long, questioning glance.

She frowned and turned to look at him puzzled.

« What do you mean?» she asked back, not understanding.

His body moved by itself, without he could not even realize it: he got up from the stool and grabbed her by the shoulders.

« There's only one meaning: what does it mean what you have said?!» he asked again, his voice suddenly tense and controlled.

The girl opened wide her eyes, scared by his reaction, and clutched in one shoulder.

« Don't yell at me… » she said in a tiny voice « You had promised me you wouldn't get angry if I had told you.»

« I've never promised that.» he answered, still with that controlled tone, as he was trying not to explode «What. Are. You. Saying. To. Me? What are ya talking about» he repeated.

« What do you think am I talking about?!» she blurted out, giving him an angry gaze « I'm talking about butterflies in the garden and good weather!»

Jon scowled at her.

« Really funny.» he murmured, tightening his jaw.

« I'm happy you find it funny, _Dean!_ Cause I don't!» she said, raising her voice, more and more agitated «I'm asking you who I am, because it's clear I don't remember it, what do you think? I thought you were smarter than this!»

Jon opened wide his eyes and raised his hands.

« Whoa! Calm down, _little fighter! _Don't get your panties in a twist!»

« Don't…! » she retorted, more and more nervous « I remember you, I remember everything wrestling related, but I don't _fucking_ remember who I am! My memories focused on matches and storyline and that's everything I can see digging into my mind! So, sorry if this thing makes me go crazy just a little bit!»

Jon reached her and put both his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

« Okay, okay.» he simply said, trying to keep himself calm first « But ya must recognize this thing is illogical: how can it be possible ya remember about WWE and ya remember nothing about your life? How can I believe you're not just fucking around with me? That ya aren't just putting this on only to…»

« Fuck you, okay?!» she blurted out, shrugging him off «I'm not that desperate to feign a concussion and consequent memory loss just to draw the attention of a wrestler! Don't you think you're so important, _Ambrose,_ 'cause you're not! No one would EVER do something like that for you!»

She understood she had said too much from the mad expression his eyes acquired.

_There was a dangerous fire, now, in those blue irises._

_He seemed to be in the verge of exploding… he scared her._

Before he could do anything, she turned around and ran toward the bathroom, in which she locked in.

« What the fuck…!» Jon murmured upset, rage bulging his chest.

He followed her with long and heavy strides and hurled two violent fists on the closed door.

« WHY IN THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU LOCKED IN THERE, NOW?» he yelled «OPEN THE DOOR!»

«NO!» she screamed back.

She quickly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, finding her dress and her jeans jacket folded on the chest. Trying to ignore the stab she felt in her heart at the thought of how much he had taken care of her, she pulled on the dress.

Dean hurled another two fists against the closed door and she winced, scared.

« OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR!»

A cry of pure frustration left her mouth as, without even having finished to pull on the jacket, she opened the door so suddenly that he, in the act of beating again the fists against it, almost lost the balance.

She didn't consider him of a single glance, she just quickly passed him by and reached the main door.

Jon followed her and reached her in one second, grabbing her by an elbow and forcing her to turn.

« What the fuck is wrong with you?!»

When she turned toward him, he felt his heart skipping a beat.

_She was crying._

Before he could only think about something to add, she gave him an hurt gaze and got herself free from his grip with a rough movement, taking a step back to pull away from him. She quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

« I don't know what's wrong with me, okay?» she answered and, now, her voice was suddenly calm « But I'll figure it out by myself. It's clear I'm not part of your life, this is one of the few clear points in my head. Last night was the first time we've ever met, but God only knows what happened before and why: wanna know the truth? I don't even remember what the hell has happened before you found me in that alley. Why was I there? Who were those guys who ran away? I don't know, I don't know…»

Jon looked at her powerless, without knowing what to say or what to do. Suddenly, in front of that teary face, his rage was completely faded away. He was afraid that, even one single word out of place, would have made she burst out in tears again, and it was the last thing he wanted.

_He hated seeing her cry._

So, he remained simply silent, while she sniffled and nervously ran a hand through her hair, tousling them even more.

« Look, I thank you, I really do. For everything you've done for me. For having saved me, for having brought me here, for having cured me and for having let me spend the night in your home. I really, really thank you. I'd like to return the favor, somehow, but words, in this very moment, are the only thing I remember to have, so please, accept them, because they're sincere.»

Jon was about to interrupt her, but she preceded him, raising a hand to stop him.

« Don't. Don't say anything, please. It's okay. I know you've your life, your career and you have to think about that. Do not waste your time with me, I'll be fine, I promise. I've always gotten by my own… or, at least, I think so. But, anyway, I'm not your problem, really. So now…»

She gave the back to him and he saw her starting to weakly tremble, sign that she was crying again. He tightened a hand into a fist, feeling angry again.

« I go my own way and you go ahead with your life. Don't worry about me and… _please, _do not follow me.» she murmured, before running away, tears that blurred her sight and heart that beat in her throat.

Jon remained firm, motionless like a statue, to stare at the point where she was standing few seconds before. Rage he had tried to hold, since he had seen those three maniacs trying to rape her, exploded all together: he turned, grabbed the first thing that came under his hand – a lamp – and violently threw it against the wall.

« DAMMIT! » he yelled, throwing even a fist against the wall.

The partition crumbled under the strength of his blow and white gypsum fell on the floor, alongside of some drops of blood that came from his knuckles now scratched.

Jon breathed quickly and deeply, taking both his hands in his hair.

_What should he have to do?_

_Should he really let her go?_

_Should he let a girl, without memory or consciousness of who she was, wandering around without a destination, in the research of who knows what?_

_Had he saved her just to let her go toward an unknown end – and, in the condition she was, certainly not a nice end?_

« DAMMIT!» he repeated again, through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, he saw something on the floor: a little phone card.

He bent down to grab it and observed it: it had to belong to the girl.

_He remembered when, the evening before, outside "The Discordant Note", he had seen her throwing her phone on the ground angrily. It had broken in thousand pieces… probably, she hadn't been able to fix it._

_Fucking fantastic. _

_She neither had a phone to call whoever could be a part of her forgotten life!_

_Fucking fantastic._

Jon ran a hand through his hair, while a frustrated growl left his throat. Without thinking about it twice, he grabbed his leather jacket and ran outside his apartment.

* * *

He had spent the entire day looking for her. Las Vegas wasn't certainly the ideal place where to search for a person. Considering he didn't even have a picture of her to show around, his research had been really difficult and had led to no results.

The initial anger had been soon replaced by anxiety, then by the remorse to have treated her that way.

"_How can I believe you're not just fucking around with me? That ya aren't just putting this on only to…"_ he had told her.

Well, it was no surprise that she had fucked him off after that. It wasn't certainly what she wanted to hear from him… but he had always been suspicious by nature and it wasn't properly his fault if, since when he had made a name for himself around the indies, all those ring-rats had tried to rope in him in the most absurd way he could even think about. Not that he was disappointed by that, that's for sure: he had taken all of them in his bed and also wittingly.

_But how could he believe that that girl, whom he had saved from being raped… had now completely lost her memory? Nay, she had forgotten who she was, being able to remember just things related to wrestling?_

_She perfectly knew who he was, but she had no idea who she herself was… how could he believe to something like that?_

Concussions worked in a strange way, he had to know it, by now. And the wound she had taken to her head was anything but a joke.

_She wasn't lying to him_

_She had told him the truth._

And it could have had sense, considering he had forced her to talk about WWE, before she fell asleep, the night before.

_God… what a total dickhead he had been._

_How could he have behaved like that? What the hell did he have in his brain?_

_He had to find her, at all costs._

_He would never forgive himself if something bad had happened to her._

* * *

He found her only when the sun had almost fallen down the horizon.

There was a little park, near his apartment, where he hadn't absolutely thought to control.

Indeed, passing from there to come back home, he saw her: she was sitting on a bench, knees up to her chest, the arms around them and the head hidden into her knees.

The sigh of relieved that left his lips seemed to empty him of every emotion.

He approached her gingerly.

« _Little fighter…?_» he called her.

The girl quickly raised her head and stared at him with surprised air. Then her expression became sad and she lowered her eyes again, returning to hide behind her knees.

« Go away…» she murmured without much conviction.

Jon sighed and sat next to her, his hands inside the pockets of his sweatpants.

They remained silent for very long minutes.

« What are you doing here?» he finally asked.

She sniffled.

« I don't know where else to go.»

Jon looked at her. He did not expect she would have added something else but, instead, she spoke again, almost making him wince.

« What are _you_ doing here?» she asked, finally raising her face, but without turning to look at him and keeping to stare at an indefinite point in front of her «I told you not to follow me.»

« Who says I was following you?» he answered.

Finally, she turned to give him an aware glance, as she wanted to say she didn't believe those words.

Jon sneered and shrugged.

« Okay. » he admitted « Let's put it this way: I don't like people to give me orders. No one tells me what I can or cannot do.»

He was able to make her smile, even if just lightly.

« _So_ _typically Dean Ambrose._» she said, turning again to observe the park.

Jon snorted an half-laugh.

« So, what ya wanna do, now?» he asked, trying to seem careless, even if the thought about her future concerned him more than he was willing to admit.

_He had saved her. He felt responsible for her._

"_Ya have nothing to be afraid of, I won't let anything bad happen to you, ya under my protection, now." _he had told her the night before.

And he had been sincere when he had pronounced those words.

He meant it, it wasn't a set phrase he had said just to reassure her.

_She was under his protection, now._

The girl let out a long sigh, that seemed to empty her straight into her soul, then she shrugged.

« I don't know…» she murmured «Meanwhile, I was thinking to stay sat here. If I keep thinking, maybe something will come up into my mind.»

« Yeah, well… this bench seems to be really comfortable, to spend the night on.» Jon said, nodding.

She turned to scowl at him and he raised his hands in resignation.

« But, hey… your life, your choices.»

The girl snorted and looked up to the heaven. Then she returned to hide her face against her knees.

« _Come home with me._» he suddenly said, with soft voice.

She opened wide her eyes, but she did not dare to move and she remained with the forehead leaned against her legs.

« No…» she murmured.

« Why not?»

« Because I'm not your problem, do you remember?»

Jon smiled, even if she didn't see him. He raised an arm and caressed her long hair, starting to distractedly play with a strand.

« I like problems.» he said, with absorbed air.

She turned her head slowly, resting a cheek on her knee, and she stared at him with embittered expression.

« No one likes to have problems.» she answered «Especially to take care of others'.»

_That melancholy smile, the one that seemed to hide all the sadness of the world, returned to bend her lips._

_He hated that smile._

Jon did not look at her back and his eyes remained fixed on the auburn strand he was twisting around his index finger.

« In the very moment I've decided to enter that alley and save your life, you've become a problem of mine.» he asserted, with no particular intonation in his voice.

She felt her heart skip a beat and she breathed deeply, trying to pull herself together. She swallowed, without knowing what to say, her eyes fixed on his face.

« Come home with me.» he repeated in the end, leaving the strand of hair and finally shifting his gaze to look at her in the eyes.

Those blue irises were so serious and intense that she wasn't able to hold his gaze and she lowered her head.

« Why are you doing this? Why do you care about me?»

Jon clutched in one shoulder and stretched against the seatback of the bench, his face towards the sky.

«_ Because I don't wanna see that sad smile on your lips ever again._» he answered, again with that colorless tone.

She opened wide her eyes and slowly turned again toward him.

« What?» she whispered surprised.

Jon lowered his gaze to her and smiled, stretching out a hand to take away a strand of hair from her face.

« There are times, not even this rare, ya have this strange expression. I cannot explain it in another way… it's just the saddest smile I've ever seen. _I hate it._»

She blinked more than once to avoid tears from escaping from her eyes. She lowered her gaze, defeated, without knowing what else to say.

Jon got up and she remained with the head bowed, being afraid he had gotten tired to implore her and had decided to leave her alone. Instead, he put two fingers under her chin and forced her to raise her face, offering her the other hand.

« Let's go home.»

She looked at him from below with still undecided expression, then she bit her bottom lip and rested her hand on the palm of the one he was offering her.

Jon smiled and his fingers gently tightened hers, while he lifted her up.

They headed for his home.

« Ah!» he exclaimed after a bit, rummaging in the pocket of his jacket «I think this is yours.» he said, passing her a small phone card.

She took it and nodded.

« Thanks. Not that I need it, anyway… I won't remember people who are in it. And, moreover, I haven't a phone. Don't know what happened, but it's destroyed in the pocket of my jacket.» she said with a sigh.

Jon smiled.

« You've thrown it to the ground, ya were arguing with a certain B. and…» when he saw her frowning confused, he smiled again and passed a finger on the expression wrinkle on her forehead «We'll think about it tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow we'll think about what to do: for tonight, we come back home, ya have a shower and leave the rest to me, okay?»

She nodded and smiled.

«Deal. Thanks, for all of this.»

Jon gave a flick on her cheek.

« No problem, _little fighter._» then he seemed to remember something «Ya know, I think your name is _Lys_ or something like that.»

She cocked the head to one side, glancing at him confused.

« Why you think that?»

« I've inserted your phone card in my iPhone and I've read some of your texts. There's a certain B. that calls you _Lys._» he explained.

« Hey!» she protested with an half smile « You shouldn't have read my messages! They're private!»

« But if ya don't even remember what is written on them!» he retorted.

« That's true, but I would have liked to check there were anything compromising, before let _you_ read them!»

Jon sneered.

« Like the one in which you affirm, and I quote, _"Dean Ambrose is really sexy when he gets angry"?_» he teased her.

She opened wide her eyes and blushed.

« That's not true! There's nothing like that, you're a liar!» she laughed, pushing him on the shoulder « And, moreover, that's not a secret anymore.» she added, wrinkling her nose at the memory of what she herself had confessed before she knew he was the _real Dean Ambrose._

Jon laughed with her: he liked seeing and hearing her laughing.

_It made him feel good._

Then suddenly, her face changed and became pale and serious again, as she had just seen a ghost.

Jon gently grabbed her by a shoulder.

« Hey, _little fighter,_ what's happened to ya so suddenly?» he asked concerned.

She swallowed and blinked, almost coming out from a trance.

« I think… I think I've remembered something.» she murmured.

Jon cocked the head to one side.

« What?»

« _Lydia._» she answered, returning to look at him « I think it's my name. Lydia.»

Jon looked at her in surprise, then a smile bent his lips, arriving even to bright his eyes.

« Lydia.» he repeated, as they walked again «I like it. It sounds good.» he said, like he was tasting it on his tongue «_Lydia, the little fighter._ Hey, you've got a ring-name, too, now!» he teased her.

Lydia burst out laughing and that simple sound was able to warm his chest.

_Yes, he liked hearing her laughing._

_Lydia._

* * *

**And we have finally found out our protagonist's name: Lydia! Do you like it, for her?  
And did you like this new chapter?  
Let me know with a review! (:  
In the next chapter we'll see a bit of Jon/Lydia homie staff (and a bit of Jon Moxley as well, if you know what I mean ;) ) and... not spoilering, if you wanna know what will happen between those two, review: the more review the sooner I'll update!  
PS. In a few chapters the other member of The SHIELD will enter this story as well, I promise!**


	7. Sometimes I Get So Weird

******Author's note:****** Seventh chapter! This is longer than the previous chapters, so I hope you're going to enjoy it and appreciate my efforts! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, one of my favorite! As I promised, we'll have a little of Jon Moxley in this chapter, hope you'll appreciate! Let me know what do you think about it with a review: if you're reading here, please, let me know you're with me, it would really mean the world to me! Moreover, I remind you that English isn't my first language, so I need to know that there's someone who's reading this for whom I'm making all these efforts to write all the chapters AND translating it in English! Really a tough work, I need your support :3  
Meanwhile, I'd like to thank all people who followed/favorite this story and especially **LivHardy**, who's commenting each and every chapter (And who's writing an amazing Dean/OC story, _Aria's Shield_, go read it, it's fantastic!).  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**7\. Sometimes I get so weird**

Once they had returned home, Jon had left Lydia to shower, as he had promised her.

_They wouldn't have talked about her nor they would have tried to make her remember._

_They would have thought about it the day after._

_That night he would have let her to relax and calm: even if that girl was trying to appear strong and independent, it was evident in each and every movement, in each and every lost gaze she gave him, that actually she was still in shock for the entire situation._

_Maybe, she just needed time and she would have slowly started to remember._

_Just like she had remembered her name._

_Lydia…_

_He would have done everything to help her._

Jon couldn't explain, not even to himself, why he felt so protective toward that girl. She had something that had hit him, since when he had listened her singing on the stage inside _"The Discordant Note"_. He could not explain what it was… but it was able to make him unsettled and carefree at the same time, a sensation he had never felt before.

He was in the living room, sprawling on the couch, zapping on TV, when he heard her coming.

He didn't hear her because of her footsteps – she was so lightweight she almost didn't make any sound when she walked – but because he could sniff the perfume of musk entering the room with her.

« Hey, Dean: I've done. Thank you.» she said, approaching him and forcing him to turn to look at her.

She had wore again his EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE t-shirt, but this time, it seemed she had found a pair of old sweatpants which not fell down her legs at the first movement – much to his disappointment. Her hair, now clean and perfumed, framed her face, which had regain a soft color on the cheeks.

« Stop thanking me.» he said, returning to watch the TV « If ya have to thank me for everything, ya won't stop any time soon.» he turned toward her just to wink.

She giggled and nodded, sitting on the couch next to him, who made room for her.

_God… her perfume was so intoxicating._

_And she smelled exactly of him… well, it was quite obvious, considering she had had a shower with his products but… God._

_It was just like having had sex with her and can't remember it._

« What are you watching?»

« Nothing, just zapping.»

« Hey! Tune on E!, todays's Wednesday, there's Total Divas' replica!» she exclaimed, sitting Indian-style.

Jon turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

« What?» she asked innocently.

« I still cannot understand how ya can remember all those things and have no idea of who ya are.»

Lydia shrugged.

« Wouldn't I know.» she simply answered, stretching out on him to steal the controller.

« Hey, whatcha doin'?» he rebuked her, moving to take the remote out of her reach.

Lydia laughed amused and leaned forward, trying to grab it.

« No, don't be like that. Don't be like that!» he tried to stop her, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to desist from her intention.

« Come on, let me go!» she laughed, trying to get herself free from his grip.

_But it was practically impossible: Dean was stronger than her and was able to clamp her just with one hand, effortlessly._

« Behave!»

Lydia shook the head and showed him the tongue, keeping to wriggle and stretching out the free arm.

Jon snorted and grabbed also the other wrist, clamping them both through the fingers of his right hand.

_Her wrists were so small._

« Whathca gonna do, now, _little fighter?_» he teased her with a crooked smile.

Lydia tried again to get herself free from his iron grip, but with no results. Jon had to do just a little pressure to make her return in her place.

_He was really strong._

_She could not beat him on a physical level, but maybe…_

Her expression changed and became suddenly suffering and Jon stared at her concerned.

« Dean… you… you're hurting me… » she murmured.

Jon opened wide his eyes and immediately let her go, his heart skipped a beat.

_He didn't want to hurt her._

_He would never want to._

« Sorry, I didn't mean to.» he said, giving her a strange look.

Unexpectedly, Lydia grinned and, before he could even realize what was happening, she quickly stretched out and stole the remote, taking him off guard.

« I was only pulling your leg!» she exclaimed, giggling, as she got comfortable on the couch and changed channel.

On the TV screen appeared a disillusioned Nikki Bella, who was crying in her car while she was talking on the phone with Brie about a certain contract which John Cena wanted her to sign.

« Tell me: even Total Divas is a pre-written show? I mean, what's happened during it, it's real or fake?» she asked, keeping to watch interested the program.

Jon didn't answer, so she turned to look at him: he was staring at her with a stern and undecipherable expression, which made her feel immediately in awe.

« Dean?» she bit her lip « Why do you have that serious expression now? I was joking… You didn't hurt me, really.»

He seemed to come out from the trance and he looked away, staring at an indefinite point on his left.

_He seemed to be pissed off now._

« Dean?» she called him again, seriously worried about his change of behavior.

« I don't like when someone jokes on certain things, like ya just did. I thought I was hurting you.»

Lydia felt her heart becoming smaller and smaller and she lowered her gaze.

« Sorry… I just…» she couldn't finish the sentence, because he stole the remote in turn and changed channel again.

Now, on television, there was a cop from some TV serie.

« But… Hey!» she protested surprised.

« I was only pulling your leg, _little fighter._» he retorted, glancing amused at her.

« Hey! You had me worried!» she exclaimed, pushing him on an arm.

« You deserve that.» he answered with a little smile, shrugging.

He turned to look at her: Lydia had now crossed her arms on the chest and had puffed out her cheeks in the funniest and most lovey-dovey offended expression.

Jon smiled, stretching out an arm to give her a flick on the cheek, to which she answered showing him the tongue again.

« But, seriously… » he said « do not joke on such things or I'll make ya pay, next time. I hate to get worried for nothing.» he warned her.

Lydia raised an eyebrow.

« What was that, a menace,_ Ambrose_? I'm supposed to be scared?» she retorted, raising her chin proudly.

Jon turned to look at her again, with a strange gaze. He reached her with a sudden move, making her wince, and softly grabbed her chin in one hand, forcing her to stare at him in the eyes.

« Do not dare me, _little fighter_. Never.» he murmured, his face now few millimeters away from hers.

Lydia swallowed, but she never lowered her gaze.

« Or what?» she provoked him.

He got closer to her face, so much that, for a moment, she thought he was about to kiss her; instead, Dean moved to the side, the very last second, letting just their cheeks to brush.

_Lydia felt her heart flutter its wings in her chest like a little bird in a cage._

Jon sniffed deeply, his nose pressed on her hair, which smelled incredibly of musk.

_Which smelled of him._

_God… again, it was just like having had sex with her and can't remember it._

_And want to do it again, until it would drive him crazy._

« Ya smell good… » he murmured again, with absorbed air.

She shivered as his breath brushed against her neck.

« I've just had a shower. It's quite normal, you know?» she answered, trying to make a joke of that situation.

_His sudden closeness was clouding her mind._

Dean didn't answer and stayed in that position, his nose in her soft hair, his hand still on her chin.

« Dean…?» Lydia whispered, now sincerely overawed by his strange behavior.

Jon sneered and moved her hair to murmur directly in her ear, his lips brushed it, making her shiver.

« Ya playing a dangerous game here, _Lydia…_» he warned her, tightening a little the grip on her hair.

He felt her trembling under his hands, but it wasn't fear, no.

_It was something else._

"_I find you sexy when you get angry."_

Jon smiled and let her go, giving her just a long, knowingly glance, before getting up.

_He needed a shower to cool his spirit down._

« I'm gonna have a shower.» he said with nonchalance, heading toward the bathroom.

Lydia remained to stare at him blank, remembering to breathe just when her chest burned for the lack of air.

« Order something to eat, I don't wanna cook tonight.» he added, before disappearing in the hallway.

Lydia shook the head, trying to return in herself.

« What do I order?» she asked, getting up – and noticing to have trembling legs because of the emotion – and grabbing the phone.

« Whatever ya like to, it's the same! This is your evening, don't ya remember?» he shouted from the bathroom.

Lydia smiled.

* * *

They had had dinner in front of an old pay-per-view, making comments on wrestling and on the ridiculous attires of the 70's wrestlers.

It had been a nice evening, she had enjoyed it.

She had almost forgotten she didn't remember who she was, and the pain was gone.

Being there, at _Dean Ambrose_'s home – the _real Dean Ambrose_, she would have never stopped to repeat it to herself, feeling every time, just thinking about it, butterflies in her stomach -, eating Mexican sat on the couch, laughing and joking just like they were two old friends… it was simply amazing.

_When you say: every cloud has a silver lining._

While Dean had locked into his room, to answer to a work call, Lydia had tidied up the living room and washed the dishes they had used.

_He was so kind to have her in his home and offering her his help that, the minimum she could do, was giving him an hand with the tidying up._

When she had finished, Dean hadn't come out of his room yet. Lowering the volume of the TV, she heard he was still talking on the phone, so she did not bother him. She turned off the TV and was about to go to the guest-room, when her gaze was captured by a pc… who knows if she could use it.

Dean came out from his room in that very moment and reached her in the living room.

« Go to bed, if you want to, _little fighter._» he said, messing around with his phone « I still have to do for a while. Plans for WrestleMania keep to change… it's driving me crazy.» he complained, more with himself than with her, running one hand to tousle his hair.

_He was cute when he did that._

Lydia stared at him with a little smile, feeling somehow excited by the fact that he was talking on the phone about the most important pay-per-view of the year.

_Yes, he was the real Dean Ambrose._

_And, again, butterflies in her stomach._

The more hours, minutes, seconds passed… the more her mind was aware of the situation in which she was.

_God… Lydia behave! Don't be stupid!_

She rebuked herself.

« Okay.» she was able to finally answer «Uhm, Dean?»

He turned to look at her, the phone already pressed on his ear.

«Yes?»

«May I use your pc?»

Dean nodded.

«Of course.» then someone answered to the other side of the phone, because he turned around and returned toward his room « _Colby?_ Has _Triple H_ already called you? Yeah, I know, I know…»

Lydia couldn't hear more, because he closed the door of his room.

Even if she was unspeakably curious to listen that conversation – _hey, they were talking about WrestleMania!_ -, she decided to behave good and not to poke in.

So, she took the computer and she went to the guest-room.

* * *

She was sitting on the bed, the back rested on the wall behind her and the computer on her legs. She was watching some videos on youtube, when the door was opened.

Lydia paused the video and turned to look at Dean.

« Whatcha doing?» he asked, reaching her and sitting near her.

Lydia stared at him, feeling suddenly in awe in front of his sudden familiarity. She tried to chase away that nervousness sensation from her stomach and shrugged.

« Nothing, just watching some videos.» she said, returning to watch the screen.

Dean got comfortable, stretching out his legs, crossing the ankles, both his hands behind the head.

« What videos? Can I watch them?»

Lydia widened her eyes and blushed.

« Uhmmm… no.» she said, quickly lowering the screen.

Jon frowned.

« Why not?»

She shook her head.

« Why not.» she simply answered.

« What, were ya watching porn?» he teased her.

Lydia blushed even more and turned to give him a light slap on the shoulder.

« Fuck you, no!» she exclaimed sheepish.

Jon sneered and grabbed her chin with one hand, tightening the fingers on her cheeks and forcing her to pout the lips.

« Ya should not fill this beautiful, little mouth with those dirty words, _little fighter._ It's a shame.»

Lydia scowled at him, then she grimaced and got herself free from his weak grip.

« So, what do ya not want me to see? No, because if it was a porn, I would be glad to watch it with ya…» he added with a crooked smile, deserving for this another slap on the shoulder.

« Stop it! I wasn't watching porn!» she answered exasperated.

Jon smiled.

« Ya know what, _little fighter_?»

« What?» she asked, pouted.

« _Ya cute when ya get angry._»

Lydia slowly widened her eyes and her cheeks became deliciously red again.

« W-what? No… you… » she stuttered.

_Her heart was beating really fast._

Jon gave her a little finger snap on her forehead and stretched out to steal the computer.

« Hey! No, don't!» she tried to grab his hands to stop him, but, just like before on the couch, Dean didn't have to struggle to keep her clamp.

While she stirred, trying to get herself free from his grip, he was able to open the computer: on the screen appeared a youtube video.

Jon opened wide his eyes and a surprised smile tucked his lips.

« Ya watching a video of mine?» he asked with a snigger.

Lydia finally stopped struggling and sat down with a long grumble.

« Okay, you've caught me red handed.» she muttered, while he let her hands go and she crossed the arms on the chest.

Jon smiled and shook the head.

_It was a fan-made video that, according to its title, contained "__**36 minutes of Jon Moxley Promo Gold".**_

« Can I have the pc back, now?» she asked, stretching out to take the computer back « You know, I was watching a video, before you arrived to interrupt me.»

Jon sneered and raised his hands, letting her the chance to take the pc back and put it again on her legs.

«Why were ya watching videos of mine?» he asked curious.

Lydia shrugged.

« No particular reason. I just wanted to know better the guy who host me in his home. You know, I don't want him to be a psycho.» she answered, glancing at him amused.

Dean shook his head.

« You should not watch those videos, then.» he said « _Jon Moxley_ _is a psycho and a dirty chauvinist._»

« Yeah, I remember that.» Lydia answered, playing the video.

It now showed a segment from IPW, to be more precise… the "_I'm just a sick guy" _promo.

« Ouch…» he commented, coming closer to her to watch the video « This is one of my best… but it's not the best version of me, if you want to be reassured on the fact I'm not a psycho.» he warned her, with a crooked smile.

She shrugged and waved her hand as she wanted to say it didn't matter.

The video showed _Jon Moxley_ crouched in a corner, singing a song he was just inventing and that talked about his previous lost to Drake Younger. A girl reached him and tried to capture his attention, but he kept singing, tapping the wall with a fork.

« You are a good singer, I like this promo!» she teased him, lightly elbowing him.

Jon snorted.

« Ya like it now, _little fighter._ Wait for few seconds and I'm sure you won't like it anymore.» he answered.

Indeed, while she return to watch the screen, _Jon Moxley_ turned toward the girl who had reached him and pinned her against the wall, grabbing her by the throat.

Lydia opened wide his eyes, as he grabbed the girl from the hair and started to shout in her ear and to intimidate her, pressing the fork against her cheek.

« I told ya…» he sighed.

« _I kinda like that ya shaking a little bit? I kinda enjoy it a little bit…?_» Lydia repeated his words, looking at him sideways.

Jon shrugged.

« I had warned ya that you wouldn't have liked it, hadn't I?» he just said.

« Who's that girl?» she asked instead, keeping her eyes on the screen.

« Don't remember.» he answered « I didn't like her. She smiled as I yelled in her ear and pulled her hair… I lose credit.»

Lydia giggled.

« Maybe she liked it.»

Jon snorted a kind of laugh.

« Or, maybe, she thought that _I am sexy when I get angry._» he retorted, teasing her.

Lydia paused the video and turned to scowl at him.

« You will never stop to tease me for what I've said, won't you?» she asked exasperated.

Jon shook his head.

« Nope. » he said.

And he did that exactly with his "_nope expression"._

_His famous "nope expression"._

Lydia opened wide eyes and lips and came closer to him with an amused gaze.

« Do that again!» she exclaimed.

Jon frowned.

« What?»

« Your "nope expression". Do it again!»

Jon widened his eyes.

« Ya crazy, _little fighter_? What "nope expression"? What are ya talking about?»

« Oooooh, come on! It's impossible you don't know about it! I refuse to believe that!»

« I don't know about what?»

« You're acting dumb, I can read it in your eyes, my dear _Dean Ambrose. _Your "nope expression"! Come on, everybody knows it!» she exclaimed, opening her arms « Okay that you seem to be against technology, since they have forced you to create a Twitter account and you have never written on it… but, hey! You know internet! Seth knows Tumblr very well, it's not possible that he has never shown you the plenty of gifs and images that are around the internet on your "nope expression!"»

« S-Seth knows… what? And how do ya know all those things?» he answered, with a hint of amuse in his voice; he put the index finger on her forehead and lightly pushed her backward «You are totally crazy, _little fighter. _Ya fan out of mind!»

Lydia pouted.

« Come ooooon, please me! Only once! Say it only once!»

« I'm not even thinking about it.»

« Come oooooooon!» she begged him, with puppy eyes.

« No.»

« Come oooooooooooooon!»

« No.»

« Come ooooooooooooooooooooooon!»

« No! I've said no and I won't.» Jon said stubborn, feeling in awe.

_He did not have any nope expression._

« But you are so cute when you do that!» she exclaimed, with sweet voice.

_And he absolutely were NOT cute when he did that!_

« That's another reason not to do that again.»

She moved the computer from her legs, to come closer to him, her face few millimeters away from his, who stared at her with wide opened eyes.

« Pleeeeeease? » she persisted.

Jon raised an arm and grabbed her by the chin again, forcing her to pull away.

« No, _little fighter._ And stop asking for it, cause I assure ya wouldn't like seeing me really angry.»

She grimaced, then a naughty smile bent her lips.

« How do you know that? At last, _I find you sexy when you get angry,_ don't I?» she teased him with a giggle.

Jon shook the head and sneered, letting her go and glancing at her amused.

« Who's the one who's bringing the argument back, now?»

« Touchè.» she answered, returning to sit composed and taking the pc back to continue to watch the video.

« You weren't joking, when you said you were used to have your head broken.» she observed, instinctively raising one hand to touch the wound she had behind her head.

She turned to observe him, wondering how many scars he had because of all those brutal matches he had competed in.

In that moment, when her eyes met his, Dean did it again.

_His "nope expression"._

« Nope. » he said.

Lydia widened her eyes and pointed him.

« You sai- » she started, with a bright expression, but he interrupted her.

« Shush! » he warned her, bringing the index finger on his lips, bent into a soft smile, and winking.

Lydia sniggered and came back again to watch the video.

When _Jon Moxley_ followed the girl and put her on his shoulder, Lydia couldn't help but comment.

« I'm sure that, after all, she wasn't annoyed of doing this promo with you.»

Jon gave her a long, curious glance.

« Why?»

« I don't know… she always has that little smile. I bet she liked you.»

He shrugged.

« I didn't care about that, though. I was really angry and it wasn't just part of the promo.» he confessed.

Lydia turned to glance at him puzzled.

« Why?»

« Backstage issues, I don't even wanna remember them. After a bit, I left the federation.»

Lydia nodded thoughtful, coming back to watch the end of the video.

« By the way… » he said after a bit « Ya wouldn't like to see me REALLY angry, _little fighter._ I don't think ya would find me _sexy _in those circumstances.»

The video finished and she closed the internet page and the pc, putting it on the bed and turning to look at him.

« Why are you saying that?»

« Because, seriously, what ya have seen in that video was just an acting, but when I really get angry, I'm not much different. I hope ya will never see me like that. I can't answer for my actions.»

Lydia stared at him with frowned expression, the head cocked to one side.

« Well, I hope not to ever make you angry, then… » she murmured, with a shy smile.

Dean turned to look at her and stretched out one hand to brush her cheek with fingertips.

« Don't do anything stupid and it won't happen.» he said « And, above all, do not betray me. Ever. It's the thing that makes me mad the most, _little fighter._»

Lydia nodded.

« Seems fair.»

They remained silent for a while, as she lay on the bed, one hand under the pillow, the gaze toward Dean who, now, was staring in front of him with thoughtful expression.

Lydia took some time to observe his profile, the way the hair fell softly to brush his forehead, the pouted line of his lips, the shadow of the beard on his tense jaw.

« Dean? May I ask you a question?»

« Mh mh.» he answered, lowering his gaze to look her back.

« Why do you keep calling me _little fighter?_» she asked « I mean, now we both know I have a name and that name is _Lydia._»

Jon raised an eyebrow.

« Why? Don't ya like _little fighter?_»

« No, it's cute, actually.» she answered, tenderly clutching in one shoulder.

« And moreover… » he added « You too keep calling me _Dean._ But that's not my real name.»

Lydia wrinkled her nose in a grimace.

« I know, but I don't think I would ever be able to call you _Jon._ _For me, you are and will always be Dean Ambrose._» she confessed.

_That sentence, for some strange reason, hurt him._

"_For me, you are and will always be Dean Ambrose."_

_It was like she had just confessed she would never have been able to see beyond his character… she would have never seen Jonathan Good._

_She would have always seen just Dean Ambrose, the street dog of The SHIELD._

His hand automatically tightened into a fist and he felt his jaw clenching as well. He looked away from her with a rough movement and got up.

« Bed time.» he said, his voice suddenly cold.

Lydia blinked, disoriented by his unexpected change of mood.

Without adding anything else, he headed toward the door and she felt a weight on her heart.

« Dean?» she called him but he did not turn, so she tried again « _…Jon?_»

Just hearing her pronouncing his name, made his heart skip a beat. He stopped, a hand on the handle of the door, and he turned to glance at her, his eyes still clouded by that sudden coldness.

« Have… have I said something that had bothered you? » she asked worried « Are… are you mad at me?»

Jon took a deep breath and the he sighed.

« No, of course not. » he said, turning back and forcing to smile « I'm just really tired. It has been a long day and tomorrow we're going to have another difficult day. We have to try to find out who you are, remember?»

Lydia slowly nodded.

_Actually, she had been so well with him, that night, she had almost forgotten it._

_She almost didn't care to know who she was… she would have remained willingly with him, to build a new identity and a new life._

_But it was clear that that evening had been just an exception._

_He was Dean Ambrose, a WWE wrestler._

_He had no time to take care of her._

_The sooner they had found information on her, the sooner he could have let her go without remorse._

Those thoughts hurt her and she was forced to lower her gaze, feeling tears starting to fill her eyes. Her hands tightened in two weak, trembling fists.

Jon stared at her, worried by the sudden sadness which had quickly wrapped her.

Instinctively, he put two fingers under her chin and forced her to raise her face again.

« Hey, I'm not mad at you, really. » he said with a smile.

Lydia swallowed and nodded again.

« Sorry, I'm just tired too, I guess.» she answered, showing him that melancholy smile of hers.

_No, not that smile again._

Jon stretched out one hand and softly caressed her face and that smile changed, becoming sweeter.

« Is everything okay?» he asked.

Again, she nodded.

« Yeah, everything's okay.»

Dean took her face between his hands and observed her for a long moment, before leaning toward her and pressing his lips on her forehead.

« Goodnight, then, _little fighter._» he murmured.

« Goodnight, _Dean._»

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know with a review!  
****One question for you:  
****-The other two members of The SHIELD will appear within two chapters (so in chapter 9!), but I'm not sure if I will take them into the story together or just bring one of them first and the other further! What would you prefer to read?  
PS. The video they are watching existed on youtube when I wrote this chapter, but then it has been delated! However, if you'd like to see the part of that video they're watching, just search the "I'm just a sick guy" promo and you'll find it! (:  
PPS. Review! ;)  
PPPS. Can we talk about the scream of Dean during The SHIELD backstage promo on SmackDown? I can't stop watching it LOL**


	8. I Want To Know

******Author's note:****** Okay, this was definitely the most difficult chapter to write. Not so much for the content, but for the fact that I had my first writer block toward this story which, until now, had slipped away from my mind with a really impressive easiness! But I could not expect it to be all roses, right? I reread and rewritten this chapter something like five or six times, seriously! I was never satisfied with the result, and even now I am not convinced 100%, but at least I still hope that you like it! Let me know what you think with a review, it's really important to me;) Meanwhile, thanks from the bottom of my heart to the 13 persons who had added this story to favorite and to the 21 who had followed it! But, moreover, a big thanks to **LivHardy** (to answer to your question: yep, Dean will take her with him on tour!) and **SilCJP** for the amazing reviews! Take example from them and review as well!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-**(new!)**This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-**(new!)**I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-**(new!)**If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**8\. I want to know**

« So, let's find out what ya remember, first.»

They were sitting around the kitchen island, having breakfast.

Lydia bit her toast and nodded.

« Try asking me some questions, let's see what happen.» she proposed.

« Okay then, simple question: what's your name?»

« Lydia.» she promptly answered « Lys for friends, apparently. Admitting B. is a friend of mine. And B. is a male or a female, according to you?»

Dean looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

« It was not me having to ask you questions?»

Lydia closed one eye.

« Yeah, you're right. Shot.» she answered.

« Surname?»

She frowned, in the effort of remembering, but at the end she shook the head.

_They had set some rules: when she felt too much pain to the head in the effort of remembering, she had to stop._

« Nothing.» she sighed.

« Okay, don't be dragged down. It was just the second question.» he tried to cheer her up «Let's see… how old are ya?»

Lydia widened her eyes and shook the head, realizing just in that very moment she had no idea how old she was or when her birthday was. She ran a hand to tousle her hair.

« Oh my gosh… it's so frustrating! I've no idea!» she exclaimed huffing « How old do you think I am?»

Dean gave her an amused gaze.

« What's that, trick question?» she scowled at him and he sniggered «Mmm, I'd say fifteen.»

Lydia opened her mouth in outrage and then pouted.

« Hey!» she exclaimed, feigning offence « I'm not that little!»

« Actually, you are.» he teased her, pointing her.

« The fact that I'm not a giant like you, doesn't make me a kid!» she protested.

Dean gave her a skeptical glance.

« I'm not a giant. You are the one who's short and tiny.» he made clear.

Lydia looked up to the heaven and shook her head.

« Seriously. I think I am AT LEAST between twenty-four and twenty-nine.» she mumbled.

Dean shook his head.

« I grant ya from twenty-two to twenty-seven, _little fighter._ I refuse to believe ya older than me.»

Lydia raised her hands in resignation.

« Okay, okay. From twenty-two to twenty-seven, then.» she allowed.

« Why don't ya try to check the phone?» he proposed «Maybe ya have an old birthday message.»

Lydia nodded, grabbing the old phone in which Dean had inserted her phone card.

« Read them, maybe we'll find some useful information.»

« Uhm… okay.» she opened the first one « This is from a certain Joseph: _"We'll meet at Andrea's. B. is with you?"_» she read « Who knows who Joseph and Andrea are…»

Dean shrugged, gesturing her to continue.

Lydia read some other useless messages, until she found one that could be helpful.

« Hey, this is interesting! _"Happy birthday, baby girl. Remember that everything is going to happen from now on, I'm with you. I hope you're fine. Miss you. Come home soon. We're waiting for you. B."_»

Lydia blinked, suddenly feeling a weight on her heart. She would have wanted to say something, but there was a knot closing her throat, so she just let out a shaky sigh.

Jon observed her for few moments, giving her time to absorb everything was going on her mind.

« It's dated… September 15th.» she murmured after a bit, but she didn't seem happy of having discovered something new on herself as she should have been.

« Hey, ya okay?»

Lydia breathed slowly and nodded, returning to look at him.

« I… yeah, I guess. I should be sorry or something like that, for this message. I mean, this B., she is a girl, don't ask me why, but I'm sure about it… she really seems to be worried about me, as something bad has happened to me. _I'm with you. I hope you're fine. Come home soon…_» she repeated with a sigh « Who knows what's happened to me… who knows where should I have to return.»

Dean stared at her for a long moment.

« Ya know, last night, when we first met outside the pub…» he said « You were arguing on the phone with this B. I don't remember exactly what you were saying to her, weren't my business, but I think she was asking ya to come back home and ya told her ya wouldn't. And that you were with… _Call._» his voice became darker and his hand clutched into a fist full of rage.

Lydia swallowed.

« Call is one of…?»

Dean nodded, his jaw tightened, a tense nerve on his cheek.

Lydia took a deep breath and crossed the arms on the table, burying her head inside.

« What a mess…» she murmured frustrated.

Dean sighed too, resting against the seatback of the stool and taking both his hands in his hair.

_Lydia was right: they were in a big mess._

_They had not many information and they did not even know where to start to search them._

« I think…» he said after a bit, forcing her to raise her face from her arms « I think ya should call this B. Maybe she could help ya.»

Lydia widened her eyes and panic painted her face. She quickly shook the head.

« No, no way.»

Dean frowned and rested the elbows on the table, interlacing fingers in front of his mouth.

« Why not?»

« And what should I tell her? "_Hello B, this is Lydia: could you give me some information on my life? Cause, you know, do you remember that Call I was talking about last night… well, he tried to rape me with some of his dumb friends and Dean Ambrose, yeah he himself, the real Dean Ambrose, he had saved me and brought me to his home… but then I've lost my memory and I have no idea who you are or who I am. For the rest, I'm okay! How are you, in the country you live, whichever it is?"_» she said, opening her arms with upset air « You know, I don't think it would work. At most, she calls the nearest psychiatric center and lock me up in there.»

Dean couldn't help but lightly snigger, even if there was nothing to laugh about, actually.

_He hated to admit it, but she was right._

« Ya should send her a message anyway.» he said and, before she could protest, he added «Just to tell her ya okay and not to worry. That you're in a particular phase of your life and ya need some time to reflect and find yourself again. Which is true. And ya should also apologize with her…» Lydia frowned, so he explained «The conversation between you two didn't end very well. Ya fucked her off and hanged up on her. Before throwing the phone on the ground and break it into thousand pieces.»

Lydia blinked incredulous and he smiled.

« Yeah, ya quite the spitfire when ya get angry.»

Lydia sighed, then, in the end, she decided to follow his advice and write the message, handing him the phone for him to read.

"_Hey B., sorry for the other night. I wasn't totally in me. 2 beers r too much, at empty stomach. Just wanna say I'm ok &amp; u don't have to worry. I'm just in a strange phase of my life and I need some time to reflect and find myself again. I promise u that, as soon as I'll be able to find myself back, I'll call u. Love u and miss u too. Lys."_

Dean approved it and gave her back the phone, so she could send the text.

« And now, what do we do?»

« We can continue with questions, how about it?»

Lydia agreed.

« Where ya from?»

« Ah, this is something I don't really know.» she said, shaking the head « Don't you think I could be from here?»

Jon stared at her with a thoughtful expression, then he pursed his lips.

« Ya have a strange accent. Actually, I don't even think you are American.»

« Really?» she asked, trying to hear her own voice.

« Yep, you've a particular pronounce, like this is not your mother tongue. Maybe ya Mexican or something like that?»

« Mexican?» she repeated reluctantly «I don't look like a Mexican at all!» she protested, pointing at herself.

Actually, with that pale skin, those auburn hair and those big, light-brown eyes, she didn't look like a girl coming from Mexico.

« Maybe I'm Italian…» she said out of nowhere, with thoughtful voice.

« Italian, uh?» he repeated, giving her an intense look «Don't know.»

« But I live in America. I mean, I must live here. I can't be here just on holiday… right?»

Dean shook the head.

« I hope not.» he said, running a hand to tousle his hair « It would be really difficult trying to make you remember something in a place which remember you anything.»

Lydia took her face into her hands and sighed.

They remained silent for few minutes, trying to think about what to do.

« Hey, Dean?» he shifted his gaze on her «When you found me, didn't I have a purse with me? A wallet? Documents?» she asked.

« Nope.» he answered « Maybe you've forgotten it at _"The Discordant Note"._»

«Where?»

Jon sighed.

«It's the name of the pub where we met.»

«Oh.»

«We can go there and see if they have found a purse on one of the tables.»

Lydia nodded.

« It sounds like a plan.» she said « At least, it's a starting point.»

Dean got up.

« Let me make a call. I know the owner of the local, maybe he makes me the favor to open it this morning, so we can personally check.»

* * *

"Big Boss" Frank, the owner of _"The Discordant Note"_ was waiting for them in front of the pub.

« Thanks for your availability, Frank.» Jon said, shaking his hand.

« No problem.» the owner answered, with a friendly smile «The girl doesn't come?» he asked then, pointing at Lydia with a nod.

Jon turned around to look at her, noticing just in that moment that she had stopped few steps behind him. He came back toward her, forcing her to shift her absent gaze from the pub to give her attention to him.

« Hey, ya okay?»

Lydia weakly nodded.

« Yes, yes… everything's okay.»

Jon gave her a skeptical glance, but he decided not to investigate. He softly pressed one hand on her back and drove her toward the local.

Frank held out one hand to her and she shook it with a weak smile.

« Nice to meet you, I'm Frank.»

« Lydia.»

They entered inside the _"The Discordant Note"_: the local was empty and it seemed different from how she remembered it.

_Did she remember it?_

Lydia frowned, focusing on those memories that, though, soon slipped away from her mind like sand between fingers.

« Here it is.» Frank said, coming back from the store room with a big box in his arms; he put it on the bar «Here there's everything that has been forgotten. Have fun.»

Jon took the box and put it on a table and Lydia reached him.

They pulled out a pink leather jacket, a green foulard, some hair bands, a phone, a pack of cigarettes – that Jon put in his pocket, taking the index finger on his lips and winking at her – some lighters…

They searched in the few purses they found in there, but none of them belonged to Lydia.

The girl sighed and rested against the seatback of the chair.

« Nothing.» she said defeated.

Jon gave her an embittered glance, then he got up.

« I'm gonna ask Frank some questions. Maybe he has seen something…» and he went in the store room.

Lydia remained alone, distractedly playing with a hair-clip she had found in the box. She looked around, trying to focus on each and every detail which could make her remember something.

_Even just remembering something about that damn night would have been a step forward._

She got up and started to wander between the tables, brushing her fingertips on chairs and on the bar, almost hoping that through the contact she could have remembered something.

_It worked._

She was passing next to one of the tables, on the left of the bar, when an image emerged in her mind. She remained firm and closed her eyes, trying to focus on that memory.

_There were people who were laughing and screaming._

_Smell of beer._

_Someone was singing an ugly version of… Bad Romance?_

She frowned in the effort of remembering more.

"_Are you serious, sweetie bitchy?"_

"_Oh, you're just a douchebag! I'm going to sing!"_

Her head began to hurt, so she shook it and reopened the eyes, breathing slowly and trying to contain the pain. She swallowed and became aware of the fact that she was lightly shaking. She tried to chase away that bad sensation and turned toward the stage.

_Had she… sung?_

She approached the stage slowly, climbed the small, woody stairs and reached the stool. She touched it, with trembling fingers, then her gaze was captured by a guitar placed against the wall.

_The girl took an acoustic guitar and sat on the stool, lowering the microphone to have it in front of her mouth._

_She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then…_

The headache became stronger and the nausea grabbed the pit of her stomach. She held the eyes closed, trying to fight the sudden urge of screaming and running away.

"_I even freak myself out… I wanna scream it makes me feel alive…"_

Part of a song came in her mind, but it was all she could remember before her trembling legs gave up on her and make her crumble on the floor.

_It hurt… Enough, she did not want to remember anymore. Stop it._

« Enough… stop it…» she murmured.

« Hey, _little figh…?_»

When Jon returned from the back of the pub, he froze: Lydia was curled up on the stage and seemed to be in the middle of a panic attack.

_What the fuck was happened? He had left her just for five minutes!_

Jon ran toward her and nimbly jumped on the stage, reaching her in one second. He crouched next to her and tried to grab her shoulders, to lift her up and try to understand what the hell was happening to her; but, as soon as his fingers brushed against her, Lydia let out a cry yell of horror and sprang back, pulling away from him with a shot.

Jon widened the eyes and stared at her, concerned: Lydia was now looking at him with an upset expression, her hair fell in disordered locks on her face, which was paler than usual; her eyes were big and lucid.

« Hey, relax, it's me.» he said, trying to reach her again.

« NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!» she shouted, slithering back to not let him touch her.

Jon felt a weight press on his stomach, while rage returned to take possess of him: he hated to feel so powerless and not to know what to do to help her.

« Okay, okay. I stay here.» he said, raising his hands «But you need to calm down, _Lydia._»

Just hearing him pronouncing her name seemed to be able to wake her up. Her big, brown eyes assumed a shade of awareness as she frowned.

« _Dean…?_» she murmured confused, snapping out of her trance.

« It's me.» he confirmed, trying to approach her slowly «What's going on with ya?»

Lydia swallowed and frowned, but she did not answer, so he positioned himself in front of her and stretched out an arm to brushed her face with fingertips.

« Hey? Ya have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help ya.» he said but, as soon as his fingers brushed against a strand of her hair, she turned her face with an abrupt movement.

She snap got up, taking him off guard.

« I… I have to get out of here!» she exclaimed, panic in her voice.

« What…?» but Jon wasn't able to add anything else, because she jumped off the stage and ran away, spreading the pub's door and going out in the sun light.

Lydia ran at breakneck speed, but she couldn't run a lot of meters, once out of the local, because someone grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop and turn around.

« NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!» she screamed, trying to wriggle free.

Who had grabbed her, trailed her into his chest effortlessly and tightened her to himself, holding her arms to her side to avoid her from keeping to hit him with those weak fists she had tried to give him on the chest.

« No. Don't be like that. Don't. Be. Like. That.» Dean's voice murmured in her ear and her heart sobbed.

Lydia breathed in stops and starts, like she was lacking of oxygen and couldn't breathe well, then she violently sobbed and stopped to wriggle.

« Shhhh. It's okay. Relax »

« _Dean…_»

« Shhhh » he repeated, starting to caress her hair.

« No, Dean… wait… stop it.»

Dean snorted and scowled at her from above, as he wanted to tell her to stop wrestling against him and to trust him, but she was not looking at him and her eyes were fixed on the floor.

« What?» he asked, now clearly annoyed by her behavior.

« Let me go… I need… I need to throw up.» she whispered.

She was able, who knows how, to get herself free from his grip and she gave him the back, falling down on her knees, one arm pressed on the stomach. She coughed repeatedly, but nothing came up and she threw up just saliva.

Jon sighed and crouched next to her: that situation was becoming more and more unmanageable.

He did not touch her, he didn't want her to react as she had done before.

« Hey?» he called her after a bit.

« Wait…» she murmured, swallowing « Give me… give me just a second, please.»

Jon waited more than one second, but she gave no sign of wanting to get up from that position, so he, with an exasperated gesture, took her by the shoulders, making her wince. Ignoring her reaction, he forced her to sit down and leaned her against the wall.

When Lydia raised her gaze, she found Dean Ambrose's face few centimeters away from hers: his expression was terribly stern.

« Now ya tell me what the hell is going on with ya.» he commanded, never shifting his eyes from hers, his hands clawed on her shoulders, with enough strength not to let her move and try a new escape, but not enough to hurt her.

Lydia swallowed and bit her lip, her breath still hastened. He fixed him before in one eye, then in the other.

« Lydia?»

She let out a shaking sigh and tried to lowered her gaze, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to return to look at him.

« No. Look at me. What the hell happened in there?» he asked again.

« Not now…» she whispered, feeling suddenly nervous in front of him « Take me… take me away from here, please.» she almost begged him.

Dean stared at her for some other seconds, the expression in his eyes clearly frustrated, then he snorted annoyed and let her go.

« Fine.» he said dry « Get up and wait me here, I'm going to thank Frank.»

Lydia nodded slowly and got up, her legs still shaking. She hadn't done one step, that he grabbed her again from the wrist, forcing her to stop.

« I said, wait me here.» he commanded, his mouth few millimeters from her ear « Don't act stupid and do not try to run away again, because I would come to look for ya and ya wouldn't like me at all when I would find ya. _Because I would find ya_, be sure about that.»

Those words sounded just like a menace and made her shiver.

Without wait for her to answer, Dean returned inside the local.

Lydia remained few seconds firm, trying to calm the hastened beats of her heart.

* * *

When Dean exited from the pub and reached her, he handed her a bottle of water, but it was the only thing he did toward her. Then, without looking at her not even for once, he started to walk toward home.

Lydia meekly followed him, looking at him sideways and drinking a sip of water. She had no courage to speak and she thought just to let him blanch the anger, clear even by the way his jaw was tightened.

_Why did she have reacted that way?_

_If truth be told, she didn't know why either._

_It was just that those memories were so confusing… her head continued to hurt and she felt a sort of internal malaise every time a piece of memory came back to her._

_It was just like she was afraid of remember… as there was a part of her that didn't want her to remember._

They remained in a overwhelming silence during the entire walking toward home and even when they entered in Dean's apartment, they both kept saying nothing.

Dean didn't look at her not even once: he went to his room and Lydia remained standing in front of the hallway, without knowing what to do. She saw him passing her by twice, first to grab a gym bag, then a bottle of water.

The fact that he was practically ignoring her was making her feeling sick, so she took courage and, when he passed her by for the umpteenth time, she tried to stop him.

« Dean…?»

He gave no sign to have heard her, as he flung some stuff inside the bag.

« Dean?» she repeated.

Again, no reaction.

« _Jon…?_»

He almost winced, but his expression remained cold and unfathomable.

«What?» he murmured dryly, closing the zip and putting the gym bag on the shoulder.

His voice had been so hoarse that Lydia couldn't help but shiver. She ran her tongue on her lips, suddenly feeling her throat arid.

« Where… where are you going?» she asked shyly.

« To the gym.» he answered sternly, never looking at her.

He was about to overstep her, directed toward the main door, but Lydia took all the courage she had in her body and grabbed him by an arm, forcing him to stop.

« Are… are you mad at me?» she finally asked.

Dean took a deep breath, as he was trying to calm himself down, then he ran one hand on his face.

« No.» he said after few silent seconds.

Despite of his negative answer, it seemed the contrary to Lydia.

« I'm not mad at you.» he added, when he understood that Lydia wouldn't have found other courage to break the silence again. He put down the bag and turned to look at her for the first time since they had come back home « But ya don't wanna tell me what's happened and therefore I don't know how to help ya. And, if ya want the truth: yes, this piss me off.»

Lydia emitted a shaking breath and tortured her hands in her lap.

« I'm sorry…» she whispered.

Dean did not add anything else and silence fell again between them.

After what seemed interminable centuries, Lydia turned, as she couldn't face him directly, and spoke again.

« I needed… I needed to get out of that place.» she murmured, her voice so low that he had to do an effort to be able to hear her. Dean did not say anything, so she took it as an invitation to continue «I… I've remembered something. But I did not want to remember… there was something, I… I just didn't want to remember.» she swallowed, as even just talking was painful; again, he didn't say anything, but Lydia knew he was listening to her «There were… there were these guys with me. I was with these guys. Why was I with these guys? And they did not seem the best of the company… they were drunk. Well, I was drunk, too. Maybe…» she took a deep breath, as she was trying to find the right words to express her thought «Maybe I deserved to be in that alley. I mean, probably I'm not even a good girl. A good girl doesn't run away from home. A good girl doesn't yell at her friends. A good girl doesn't spend a night in a Las Vegas pub, with a group of guys who drug her… supposing that they have drug me. Maybe… maybe I just take it voluntarily…»

« Bullshit.» Dean interrupted her, not being able to hold it anymore.

Lydia violently inhaled, her eyes fixed on the outlook outside the big glass wall of the living room.

« How do you know that, Dean? Uh? Maybe I'm just a little bitch who has been paid to stay with them… and you have saved me, thinking I was a good girl and instead I…» but she did not end the sentence, unable to do it; she swallowed and breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down.

_The idea that those thoughts could correspond to reality made her sick._

_And what if she really was just a prostitute?_

_Would she really have wanted to remember something like that?_

« Maybe…» she said after a bit, her voice just higher than a soft whisper « I don't deserve your concern... I don't deserve you wasting your time with me… you should…» but she couldn't finish the sentence.

Dean suddenly grabbed her by an arm and dragged her against the wall, towering over her, both his hands on the wall next to her face, as he wanted to trap her and prevented her from escape.

Lydia stared at him with upset and scared air: Dean was breathing heavily, his eyes hidden behind his hair, his expression stern and angry.

« Stop saying all those bullshits.» he gritted through his teeth.

He raised his eyes on her and in the same moment she lowered her face: she couldn't watch him.

« Dean…» she tried, but he interrupted her.

« No, shut the fuck up. Now ya listen to me and ya listen very carefully, because I'm gonna say it once and I don't want to repeat myself, have I made myself clear?» he hissed; when she did not answer, he shook her lightly «Ya understood?» Lydia swallowed and nodded «Look at me.» he commanded, but she did not raise her face «I said, look at me.» he repeated, grabbing her chin and forcing her to raise her head.

Her brown eyes, now lucid and scared, met his blue gaze, full of rage; but, when their eyes locked for more than few seconds, his look softened.

« You're nothing of what ya think. You're not a bitch. You're not a _skank_.» he clarified, never stopping to look at her straight into her eyes, his Cincinnati accent stronger than ever «I don't know why you were with those guys, but you're not like them. Ya didn't want to stay with them. Ya… _different_. You're not like that.»

Lydia breathed slowly and he raised one hand to brush her face, following the trail left by his fingers with absorbed air.

« How… how can you be so sure about it? What if you're wrong? What if you're just wasting your time with…»

« Enough.» he interrupted her, his gaze still fixed on his fingers which moved delicately on her cheek «I'm not wasting my time. And, above all, I'm not wrong about ya.»

Lydia stared at him contrite.

_Why was he doing all of that for her?_

_What would have Dean Ambrose, a WWE Superstar, gained at helping a damaged girl like she was?_

_Why he wanted to help her?_

« Believe me.» he said again, brushing her hair and returning to look at her in the eyes «I've seen a lot of skanks. And you are not like them. You've nothing that makes ya look like one of them. _Ya different._»

« You keep saying that…» she whispered «But in what am I different? What if I wouldn't? What if we find out that I am just a…»

« Shhh» he interrupted her again «I said, enough. If we'll find out that, we'll accept that. But I'm sure it won't be like that. You are a good girl, _Lydia._ I can read it in your eyes… and in that melancholy smile of yours.»

Lydia lowered her gaze and sighed.

_She felt conflicting sensations inside her stomach._

_She was happy, for what Dean had just said to her._

_But it was also worried to remember her past._

_Dean Ambrose had so much faith in his own words… he really thought she was a good girl._

_And what if he was just idealizing her? What if they would have found that she was nothing more than a whore? What would he have thought about her?_

« _I'll make it disappeared, that damn smile. _» he murmured in her ear, his face suddenly pressed in her hair.

Lydia hadn't noticed he had come this close.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest and a small part of her mind asked to itself if he could listen it.

Dean left a slow kiss on her head, then he pulled away and, without watching her again, he took back the gym bag and exited.

Lydia remained to stare at the door. Her heart was beating so fast to make her deaf.

* * *

**So, this is it: what do you think about it? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know with a review!  
Next chapter is already in the process: Seth Rollins will make his first appearance in this story (Yay for him!); what do you think? Dean and Lydia should tell him the truth about her or not? What do you like to see in this story? Let me know in your reviews: I've got the guide line of the story, but I'm opened to all kind of suggestion from you, so let me know!  
And remember: the more reviews the sooner I'll update!**


	9. I'll Find Another One To Make It Better

******Author's note:****** And here is another chapter! This has been so simple to write, differently from the previous one, and it came out very long! It's the longest chapter of this FanFiction until now: I had also thought to divide it in two parts, but at last I've decided to let it be one, so I hope you're going to appreciate this long chapter! Finally, Seth arrives in the story! And we have a lot of Dean/Lydia as well... but I'm not going to tell anything else! If you're curious, read and don't forget to review: I'm working really hard for this story, so I'd like to know what are your thoughts about it! It takes less than two minutes to write a review, so come on, don't be lazy!;) As always, thanks to all the people who have favorite/followed/reviewed, it means a lot for me!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**9\. I'll find another one to make it better**

"_Ya different."_

" _You are a good girl, Lydia."_

"_I can read it in your eyes… and in that melancholy smile of yours."_

"_I'll make it disappeared, that damn smile."_

Lydia let out a frustration yelp, while she felt her cheeks burning and that stupid, gloating smile bending her lips.

The more she thought about Dean's words, the more she felt her heart running an infinite marathon inside her chest. Her stomach was full of butterflies which were angrily dancing, almost fighting.

_God. It was official. She had got a crush._

_She had got a crush on Dean Ambrose, and it was a big one._

Another yelp was suffocated by the pillow she pressed on her face.

Despite she had tried to keep herself busy as better as she could, trying not to think too much about what had happened in those two last days, in the end her mind returned always on him.

It hadn't helped watch a film on TV.

"_Ya different."_

It hadn't helped power on the pc and check on twitter or facebook to look for possible account of her, which could reveal some information about herself – she hadn't even been able to find them.

"_You are a good girl, Lydia."_

And certainly it hadn't helped have had a long shower.

"_I can read it in your eyes… and in that melancholy smile of yours."_

At the end, she had given up and she had simply lain on the bed, trying to sleep and hoping to be able to silence her mind.

"_I'll make it disappeared, that damn smile."_

* * *

« Home sweet home.»

Dean Ambrose opened the door and entered his apartment. Shortly after, another guy followed him, closing the door behind.

« Ya know the rules, man. Guest room is always there, the bathroom too. I leave ya the first turn to shower.» Jon said, as he trailed himself toward his room.

_Colby Lopez - a.k.a. Seth Rollins -_ nodded and reached the guest room.

He had landed in Las Vegas that afternoon and he had met Jon at the usual gym; it was a sort of pre pay-per-view ritual: he and Roman joined Dean to Las Vegas and they spent the last days before the main event to train together in that gym, which Dean, knowing the owner, was able to rent just for their exclusive use.

November pay-per-view was just round the corner: Survivor Series. There were only a couple of days and they would have used them to fine tune last tactics and last action schemes.

Roman had decided to remain another day with his family, so he would have joined them just the following morning.

Dean's penthouse wasn't very big, but it had a guest room, which Seth and Roman used in turns: one of them slept there and the other on the davenport in the living room and then, the next time, they traded places.

Last time they had been there, for the pre Hell in a Cell training, Roman had used the guest room, so, this time, it was Colby's turn.

But, when he opened the door, the bed was already taken by somebody.

Colby widened his eyes and then he rubbed them with the hands, but when he returned to look, the image hadn't changed.

« Ehm… Dean?»

« Yeah?» he answered from his room.

« Would you mind coming here for a moment, _dude?_»

Jon came out from his room and reached him with furrowed eyebrows.

« Why ya stand there dawdling? Ya seen a ghost?» he teased him with a smirk.

Colby didn't smile, though. He just pointed the room.

Jon gave him an odd look, then he looked inside: on the bed, curled up to one side, her long hair spreaded on the pillow, the expression on her face relaxed, _his_ EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE shirt and naked legs, there was… _Lydia._

« Oh.» it was the only thing Jon commented.

« There's something you wanna talk about?» Colby asked, raising an eyebrow, and now, in his voice, there was an hint of amusement.

Jon ran a hand behind his neck, then he sighed.

« Yeah. Let's go into the kitchen: let her sleep, for the moment.» he said, closing slowly the door not to wake her up.

« So…» Colby started, sitting down on one of the stools around the kitchen island.

« So.» Jon answered, mentally wondering where to begin.

« You could have told me there was someone with you, I would have let you alone for…» Colby winked «She's another _skank_ you reel in in a pub? A ring-rat?»

Jon shook the head and sat down.

« No… _she's different._» he simply said, both the hands in his hair.

The expression on the face of Rollins became clearly astonished.

« Whoa, _man._ Really? I didn't think I would have ever heard you saying something like that!» he jeered him with a sneer.

Jon shook the head again and remained stern. There wasn't the minimum sign of a smile or amusement or satisfaction on his face and that made Colby worried.

« It's not what ya think.» he finally said, with a snort.

« Hey, _dude_: you're making me worry. What's happening?»

Jon folded his arms on the kitchen island.

« It's complicated…»

« I have all night: I sleep here, remember?»

Jon took a deep breath and now he seemed in discomfort. Seth wondered what the hell could be happened to make Jonathan Good, _Dean Ambrose_, so much tense.

It didn't take long to find it out.

Jon told him of how he had effectively met that girl in a pub, _"The Discordant Note"_ which also Colby knew very well, because it was an usual stop during the evenings when him and Roman went to stay to Jon, but Dean also told him of how things hadn't gone the way Rollins had imagined – and God only knew how much a part of Jon would have wanted Seth to be right.

He told that he had seen her with those guys who, in the end, revealed themselves to be anything but a bunch of disgusting pigs. He told of how he had heard her screaming and of how he had found her, nailed to a wall in a dark alley, with those three sons of a bitch on her… of how they were about to rape her and do her who knows what else. Of how rage had taken possess of him, of how he had saved her and then taken her home with him. He told of the wound on her head and of the following concussion, which had brought to a memory loss.

When Jon ended to recount, a tense silence fell in the kitchen.

« Wow…» Colby sighed after a while, the hands in his hair, his eyes kept to open and close for the bewilderment « It's really a huge mess.»

« Yeah.»

« And now, what do you wanna do?»

Jon clutched in one shoulder.

« I have no idea. I just know I can't leave her right now. She has no place to go, she doesn't remember who she is. What am I supposed to do? Put her outside the door and moving on with my life? Because I thought about it for the entire night, but I cannot do that.»

Colby shook the head.

« No and I don't even think you should. It's a delicate situation and the fact that she remembers only things wrestling related is…»

« Unbelievable, I know.» Jon finished for him.

« Don't you think she's just…»

« No.» he immediately interrupted Seth, shaking the head « She's not fucking around with me, I've already verified.»

« Mmm.» it was the only answer from Colby; it was clear he had doubts about that story.

And how could he blame him? They had already met a lot of crazy fans since they have become some of the most famous WWE Superstars.

« Haven't you thought to take her to the hospital?» Colby asked after a bit.

Yes, Jon had thought about it, but then he didn't. Why hadn't he taken her to the hospital? He could have left her there, to medical attention: he was sure they would have found out what had caused her memory loss and they would have called the authority to discover her identity. She would have been safe and he would have been able to move on with his life, with no remorse for having left her to an inauspicious future. And yet, he didn't. Yeah, why he didn't? The answer was hidden in a recess of his mind, but he refused to take it out of it and allow it to hit him with what was a too much upsetting truth to face… let alone if he told it to Seth.

Dean just shrugged.

« No. She didn't want to go there.» he said, which it wasn't a total lie, considering that, the first night, she really had asked him not to take her to the hospital « Hopefully, it's just a momentary situation, perhaps she will slowly start to remember. She's already making progress: she has been able to remember something about that evening and even her name.»

Colby stared at him with an odd look, but he said nothing.

Sincerely, after the story he had just listened, he was quite surprise not to be completely speechless.

« I think it's time to let ya meet her.» Jon said, standing up « I'm gonna wake her up.»

Colby nodded and followed him with the eyes until Dean disappeared behind the door.

"_In what are you getting yourself into, Ambrose?"_

* * *

Someone was softly brushing against her hair.

_Was she dreaming or was it real?_

Lydia felt the caress of a hand delicately touching her face, tracing an imaginary line from her forehead to her chin. She frowned and slowly opened the eyes, blinking repeatedly to definitely come out from the dreams' world.

When she was able to bring into focus the images, she saw Dean Ambrose sat on the edge of the bed, near her.

_He should have been the one who was caressing her._

A shy smile spontaneously rose on her lips.

« Hey.» he greeted.

« Hey…» she answered, her voice still sleepy; she rubbed her hands on the eyes and slowly got up to sit «Sorry, I fell asleep.»

« Ya don't have to apologize for that.» he said with a soft smile.

Lydia clutched in one shoulder.

« Sorry… Oh, I did it again!» she slammed a hand on her forehead « I still have to wake up, I guess. How was the gym?»

Jon gave her a long glance: he couldn't deny that Lydia was incredibly graceful. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't perfect, but she had her hair always messed, those sweet, big eyes and those full lips which made her particularly nice.

_And then, she was damn sexy when she wore his shirt._

« Good.»

Dean looked away from her and his eyes fixed an indefinite point outside the big window. He caressed his neck and he seemed to be suddenly tensed.

« Listen, _Lydia_…» indeed he said after a bit and her heart missed a beat: he hadn't even called her _"little fighter"_, but _Lydia._ She had a bad sensation « We need to talk…»

She didn't let him finish.

« I'm sorry for what has happened before!» she burst out, panic in her voice « I'm sorry, I really do! I didn't want to react like that! It's just that I was so confused and my head kept to hurt and I had this bad sensation… I didn't want to make you angry and s-»

Dean widened his eyes, overwhelmed by her reaction.

« Hey, hey…re-»

« I'll be good and I won't make other scenes, I swear! Don't throw me out, don't send me away, pl-»

« Whatcha talking about?» he interrupted her, not being able to hide a little smirk «I don't wanna send ya away.»

Lydia remained with opened mouth and swallowed the sequence of other words that would have liked to come out from it. A simple, strangled _"Ugh?"_ was the only thing that left her throat, while she widened her eyes and cocked the head to one side.

_With flushed cheeks, shortness of breath and that upset expression, Lydia was even more cute._

« But… but you have said that we needed to talk and I thought you were still mad at me and…»

« If ya would let me talk, instead of jumping to conclusion, it would be better, don't ya think so?» he blamed her with a sneer.

Lydia opened the mouth to replicate again, but then she decided to keep quiet and just listen.

« Thanks.» he said, looking up to the sky « Now, I need ya to listen to me and, above all, I need ya to promise not to overreact.»

Lydia blinked, confused.

« I never overreact.» she said, folding the arms on the chest.

Dean gave her a long glance.

« Really?» he scoffed.

Lydia wrinkled her nose into a grimace and huffed.

« Fine, no overreaction.» she promised, crossing her heart « Who knows for what I should overreact…» she murmured to herself.

« _Seth Rollins is in the kitchen._»

Lydia widened her eyes and stared at him astonished. She was about to open her mouth and say something, but he preceded her, almost reading her mind.

« No overreaction.» he reminded her.

She strongly bit her bottom lip and shriveled her face into an expression that define exhilarant was an euphemism.

« I was having no reaction!» she exclaimed, her high-pitched voice told the exact contrary; she swallowed, then she breathed slowly, in the end she raised her index finger « Can you excuse me just one moment, please?» and without adding anything else, she took the pillow behind her and pressed it on the face.

What came out after was a strange cry, shrill and stifled.

Jon stared at her speechless, not knowing if laughing or believing her completely insane.

_Nothing avoided him from doing both._

When Lydia pulled off the pillow, she had red cheeks and lucid eyes.

« See?» she said, clearing her throat to try to return to have a tone of voice vaguely normal « No reaction.» she pointed her face, now serious.

Dean couldn't help but snigger.

_Lydia was simply adorable._

« So…» she said, sheepish: despite Dean Ambrose was extremely cute when he laughed – reason why he never did that on WWE (who would have been afraid of someone with such a cute laugh?) – she felt in awe for the fact that he was laughing of her.

_She didn't know whatever to feel offence or just happy to be able to let him laugh._

« What is Seth Rollins doing in the kitchen?» she asked, trying to give a casual tone to the question.

« Sunday night is Survivor Series.» Dean answered, as that explained everything, but according to Lydia's puzzled expression, he understood it didn't mean much for her, so he added « Colby and Joe come to stay to my place for few days before a pay-per-view, so we can train together before the big event.»

« Mmm.» Lydia said; it was quite evident she was trying to maintain her word and not to overreact… _she was really a fan, that was for sure_ « And… even Roman Reigns is in your kitchen?» she asked, again with that casual tone, as she wanted to make him understand that she didn't care about the answer, even when both of them knew which was the truth.

Dean smirked.

« Nope.» he answered « Joe is going to arrive tomorrow in the morning.»

« Oh.»

Lydia took a huge breath and rested her back against the wall behind. Jon studied her face, trying to understand what she was thinking about, but her expression was so concentrated not to show any kind of emotion, that the only thing he could figure out was the effort she was doing to keep calm.

« So, you're telling me, and correct me if I'm wrong, that until Sunday, so…» she mentally counted the days on the fingertips « for three days, the entire Shield will be here, in your home.»

« Yep.»

« Mmm.» Lydia fixed her eyes in the abyss, then she turned and put her feet on the floor « Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you, _Dean Ambrose, _ but this is the moment when the forgetful Lydia bows out.»

She was about to get up, but Dean blocked her way with an arm, pressing it against her stomach and forcing Lydia to sit down again, simply doing the minimum pressure: it had been just like bumping into an iron spar.

« Where do ya wanna go?» he asked with a hint of amusement.

Lydia turned to face him and conjoined her hands in front of her mouth, trying to keep calm.

« Okay, Dean: let me explain you something.»

« What's this patronizing tone, now?»

Lydia ignored him.

« You are asking me, a girl who doesn't remember anything except her passion for wrestling, to live together not only with Dean Ambrose, which is already giving me a lot of trouble to contain my fangirlish side, but with all the three members of the Shield.» Dean glanced her in amusement «Maybe, it wasn't clear enough from my _ringtone_, that I'm kind of… Ehr, a great fan of The Shield?» she ended, with obvious tone, opening her arms and raising her eyebrows to emphasize her words.

Dean seemed shocked, because he stared at her with careful look, which made her feel immediately in awe.

« What did ya say?» he hissed, suddenly stern.

Lydia looked at him concerned: she was worried to have said something wrong.

« That I'm a great fan of The Shield?»

« Before.»

« That living together with you is already…»

« No, after that.»

Lydia frowned.

« That it wasn't enough clear from my _ringtone_ that…»

« Stop. Say that again.»

« Dean, what the…?»

« Say that again.» he commanded.

« That it wasn't enough clear from my _ringtone_…»

« What ringtone?»

« The one I have on my phone, I've The Shield's theme song as _ring…_» but she stopped, widening her eyes and realizing why Dean was suddenly so stern.

« How did ya remember that?» he asked.

She swallowed and slowly shook the head.

« I don't know. It just came up to my mind.» she answered, clutching in one shoulder.

« You're starting to remember, _little fighter_.» he said, giving a light flick on her cheek.

Lydia couldn't help but smile.

« Yeah, apparently.»

« Good.» Dean gave her one of his rare smile, which made her heart beat immediately faster.

Lydia blushed.

« Fine, since we have just ascertained I'm starting to retrieve my memory, I w-» she tried, getting up again.

Exactly as before, Dean stretched out an arm and forced her to sit down again.

« Na-ah. You're not going anywhere.»

Lydia puffed out her cheeks and folded the arms on the chest, so he glanced her amused, then gave her a flick under her chin.

« Ya a problem of mine now, remember?» he said smirking « And I always take care of my problems.»

Lydia tried to keep an offence expression as longer as possible, but in the end she couldn't help but melt into a very sweet smile, which arrived to illuminate her eyes.

« You're a manipulator, you know?» she accused him, looking up to the sky.

Dean just sniggered.

« Come, let's go: I wanna prove Seth is wrong about ya.» he said, getting up and extending one hand.

Though, Lydia stared at him with intrigued expression, her head cocked to one side.

« He's wrong about what?»

Dean shrugged.

« He thinks you're just another ring-rat I've met in a pub and with whom I've spent the night. I wanna prove him it's not like that. _That ya different._»

_Again, those words._

_And, again, her heart lost control… who knows if, continuing like that, she would have soon had a heart attack: after the memory loss, she lacked just that._

In spite of everything, a though crossed her mind and her puzzlement was shown in the line which appeared on her forehead.

« I don't like when ya do that expression.» he said « You're thinking about something and mostly this is not good for me.»

Lydia wrinkled her nose into a grimace.

« What did you tell him… about me?» she asked, her voice suddenly soft and shy.

Dean took a deep breath and scratched his nape with a nervous gesture.

« The truth. Have I made a mistake?»

Lydia shook the head and a little smile bent her lips.

« No, it's okay, I guess.» she murmured « And he…?»

« It's a complicated situation, _little fighter._ That's why I want ya to come there and meet him: I'm sure it would be enough for ya to talk to him for five minutes and he will understand this is not sham.»

Lydia raised her gaze, but her eyes never met Dean's piercing ones, they remained to fix his muscular chest.

« And… what if he doesn't like me?»

Dean huffed a kind of laugh.

« Impossible.» he said, forcing her to raise her face to finally look at him in the eyes «Ya have been able to make it with me, ya won't have problems with the _puppy of the group._» he teased her, quoting the same words she herself had used, that night which seemed now so distant in time.

"_He's part of the SHIELD, with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."_

"_And do you like this SHIELD?"_

"_Yep, they're pretty cool."_

"_Talk to me about these three members of the SHIELD. How are they?"_

"_Uhm. Seth Rollins is… the puppy of the group."_

Lydia widened her eyes, remembering what she had said, and she blushed.

« You… you haven't told him, have you?» she blew with high-pitched voice.

Jon had to do a huge effort not to burst out laughing in her face.

« Nope.» he said, but he couldn't help but smirk « But I'm always in time… unless ya come with me.»

Lydia sprang to her feet.

« Okay, okay! I'm coming to meet him, but you have to promise me not a single word of that speech will exit from your mouth!»

Dean gave her a long, pensive glance.

« Promise it!» she insisted.

« Fine. It will be our little secret.» he sneered.

Lydia glanced him menacing – or, at least, she thought to be menacing, but Jon found her just adorable.

« Come on, let's go, _little fighter_.»

Lydia sighed, then pulled on the sweatpants – trying to ignore the amused gaze Dean gave her – and then she meekly followed him outside the room.

* * *

When they entered in the kitchen, Seth Rollins was still sat to the island kitchen and was fumbling with his phone. He turned and his eyes immediately met the figure of the girl who had made her entrance behind Ambrose: she was really minute and maybe she seemed it more because she was wearing Dean's clothes; she had long, auburn hair, which still had the ruffled set of the pillow, and a graceful face, with big, light-brown eyes, which gave him a shy look sideways; her full lips bent into a sheepish smile.

« Hi.» she greeted him.

Seth stared at her for some other moments, with a glance so intense to make her feel immediately in awe. When he got up and reached her, towering over her, Lydia felt even more tensed.

« Hey.» he answered, looking her up and down.

Lydia bit her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind the ear: the strange behavior of Seth was making her in a flurry. She tried to chase away that bad sensation from her stomach and shyly raised her gaze on him, to look at him in the eyes.

_Yes, she was definitely in front of another third of The Shield._

Seth Rollins wasn't as tall as Dean Ambrose, but he was still imposing in front of her and her shy meter and sixty; his be-colored hair were even stranger, in person, and they were now tied into a low tail; his eyes were big and dark, but in that moment, as he gave her that dense glance, they didn't seem the eyes of a _puppy_ anymore.

_Why was he staring at her that way, as she had done something wrong and he was silently judging her?_

Lydia nervously glanced Dean, who was now resting with the back against the kitchen counter and had the arms crossed on the chest, but he didn't come to the aid of her and just observed the situation.

« Ehm… I'm Lydia.» she introduced herself, trying to unblock the situation and returning to look at Seth.

« Colby.» he answered, but the tone of his voice remained cold and detached «But you can call me Seth, if you prefer. Jon told me you're a fan.» he added, reserving her one last glance, before coming back to sit on the stool.

Lydia breathed again, feeling finally free from his overwhelming vicinity.

« Uhm… okay.» she murmured, without knowing what to add.

A sheepish silence fell on the kitchen and Lydia heard the beats of her heart completely deafen her. Who knows if they could hear them too.

Seth returned to give attention to his phone and Lydia looked at Dean sideway, without knowing what to do. When a ring of a phone filled the silence, Lydia winced.

« It's mine.» Dean said « Excuse me.» and he left the room « Yeah, _Joe_, tell me.» they heard him answering, before his voice blunted.

Lydia and Seth Rollins remained alone.

Lydia remained standing for a while, moving the weight of her body from one leg to the other and torturing one elbow through her fingers. At the end, feeling stupid to remain standing there, she moved and sat down a stool to the other side of the kitchen island, in front of Seth who, finally, raised his gaze on her again.

_Those dark and deep eyes continued to make her feeling in awe._

_And to think she had always thought that, if one day she would have met the members of The Shield, Dean Ambrose would have been the one to make her feel that way, not certainly Seth Rollins… the puppy of the group!_

_No, he wasn't a puppy at all, in that very moment._

_He kept to stare at her with that accusingly look and that was making her more and more nervous._

« Jon told me about your condition, I'm sorry.» he said after a bit, making her almost wince since she didn't expect him to talk.

Lydia lowered her gaze and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind the ear.

« Yeah, well… it's a complicated situation, but Dean is helping me, so…» Seth snorted a sort of an ironic chuckle, forcing her to raise her face again to give him a puzzled glance « May I ask what makes you laugh?» she asked, feeling suddenly angry and offence by his behavior.

_First, he scowled at her, as he wanted her to feel guilty for who knows which reasons, and now he laughed on her face… what was his problem?!_

« You… you don't believe me, do you?» she blew, narrowing her eyes « You think I'm just fabricating everything.»

Seth raised the hands.

« You told it.»

« I can't believe it!» she snapped, with an exasperated snort, looking to the sky « What's your problem?»

« Excuse me?» Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

« Yeah: what's the problem of you wrestlers? Come back to earth, the fact that you are _a little bit_ famous doesn't make you gods!»

« Said the girl who had our theme song as ringtone.» Seth affirmed, with an ironic smirk.

Lydia opened her lips, outraged.

« I can see Dean has left no details apart.» she murmured dry, scowling at him « Look, I don't know what kind of crazy fans you have met during your career…»

« The most disparate, trust me.» he interrupted her, giving her an intense look, as he wanted to say that he was looking at one of them in that very moment.

« But I'm not one of them.» Lydia continued, ignoring his words.

« How can you think I can believe you?» Seth said, again with that ironic smirk which was making her angrier and angrier « You lose your memory and you're able to remember, oddly enough, just things that are wrestling related. Very convenience, especially when you are in the house of one of them.» he scoffed with malice.

Lydia almost winced, while the meanness of those words hit her into the chest with the power of a bullet shot directly to the heart.

« I don't know what you have _offered_ to Jon» Seth continued « to make him believe you, but I w-»

Lydia jumped on her feet, knocking over the stool and taking him off guard.

« I'm not lying!» she almost shouted.

Seth widened the eyes, surprised by that reaction: the girl had now heavy breath and lucid eyes. Lydia went furiously around the kitchen island and reached him, but then she gave him the back and brought the hands into her hair, behind her head, opening them apart to show the skin of the nape.

« Look!» she angrily said « Do you really think… do you really think there is someone so desperate to put up a… _rape_… and get herself a wound like that just to…» but she didn't finish the sentence, her voice lowered and she sniffled.

Seth suddenly felt very badly as his eyes lingered on the long cut which the girl had on the head and which had been skillfully stitched up; the stitches, though, made him look even more ugly and grave. He raised a hand and was about to touch her, but she let her hair fall and turned to face him: she still had lucid eyes, but not even a tear fell from them.

« Do you really think…» she added, as she had regained enough self-control to be able to speak again « I could have made up all of this?»

« I…» Seth murmured and now his eyes, while they looked at her, had lost all their hostility and seemed sad.

Lydia sighed and sat on a stool next to him, her gaze fixed on the hands she had conjoined on the kitchen island's shelf.

« You don't know how much I'd like you to be right…» she whispered « I wish I could get up and say that I'm just a good actress and that Dean has been just a fool to believe to my play. I wish I could admit to be just a crazy fan who has done all of this just to meet you and that now can come back home, to her friends, to her… _family._» her voice became more trembling and she seemed on the verge of crying but, again, not a single tear fell to streak her red cheeks « You don't know how much I'd like it to be like that… but I'm telling you nothing but the truth. I don't remember who I am, I don't remember where I live nor my friends' faces. Not to mention my family: will I have it, a family…? Are they worried? Are they looking for me?»

Seth stared at her feeling his heart becoming smaller and smaller to every words. At the end, he felt a shit for how he had treated her.

_He still thought that that situation was unbelievable, but he could do anything else but believe her… Jon was right: there was… something in her. She was different._

« Lydia…» he said after a while, forcing her to turn to observe him « Forgive me. I've been an insensitive asshole.» he ran one hand to tousle his hair with a nervous gesture, his eyes never met hers « It's just that all this situation is…»

« Unbelievable?» Lydia finished for him, showing him a little heartwarming smile « I know.»

Seth sighed and shook the head, then put one hand on her shoulder and, for the first time since they had met, he smiled to her.

_Lydia found herself to think that, when Seth Rollins smiled that way, he was really handsome._

She felt her cheeks burning, but she hoped that thing wasn't too much notable… well, at least he seemed not to take notice.

« I'm sorry, Lydia, I really do.»

She clutched in one shoulder.

« It's okay. I wouldn't have believed in me either, I guess.» she chuckled.

« Well, by the way… I believe you.» Seth affirmed and that made her smiling sweeter « And I want you to know that you can rely on me, for everything. I'm gonna help you to get back your memory, as well as Jon.»

« Really?» she asked with soft voice and astonished expression.

Seth nodded.

« Really.» he answered « I owe you that: it's my way to apologize for having been such a jerk and having said all those things.»

Lydia smiled again of that heartwarming smile and Seth looked away, feeling suddenly in awe.

« And we won't be alone, in this venture.» Dean said, coming back into the kitchen.

Both Lydia and Seth turned to give him a puzzled glance and he sneered.

« I've just talked to Joe about this young girl who has lost her memory and, after having asked me about fifteen times if she was okay…» Lydia widened her eyes and blushed lightly «He accepted to help us.»

« A-are you serious? D-did he believe you immediately?» she stuttered, astonished.

« Yep. Joe is such a good heart.» Dean answered, shaking the head in resignation.

« And I thought Seth Rollins was the kindest of the group.» Lydia sniggered, looking at Seth sideways.

Seth shrugged and raised the hands.

« What can I say? Appearances are deceiving.» he defended himself, winking at her.

Lydia giggled.

« Ehm. Should I be concerned?» Dean asked, pointing the stool on the ground.

Lydia and Seth looked at each other, then they both shook the head.

« Nope.» she answered with a smile « Seth and I have _wrestled_ in your kitchen, but in the end he had to give up to one of my _famous_ submission maneuvers.» she nodded, to give firmness to her words.

« Indeed.» Dean said amused.

« Hey! I don-» Seth started with a sneer, but she nudged him.

« Come on, man! Don't ruin my moment of glory in front of Dean Ambrose.» she murmured, trying to remain serious « I'm trying to have myself recruited as the fourth member of The Shield.» she giggled.

« Ya know I can hear you, right, _little fighter?_» Dean pointed out with a smirk, raising the stool and sitting down.

« Ops.» Lydia exclaimed, clutching in one shoulder naively.

« _Little fighter_?» Seth asked curious, frowning « Why does he calls you that way?» he asked Lydia, who raised her hands and shook the head.

« I don't really know. Try to ask him, maybe he will answer his_ buddy_.» she sneered.

« And I'm still here and I keep hearing ya.» Dean pointed out again, waving one hand.

« Have you heard someone talk, Seth?»

Seth bent his lips in a doubtful grimace.

« Nope, and you?»

« No, nothing at all.»

« I'm pleased to know ya two had immediately secured an alliance against me.» Dean said, glancing both of them « Especially when my _buddy_ thought Lydia was just another ring-rat and she had affirmed that…»

« No!» Lydia interrupted him, blushing « You promised, Dean! Not a word!» she pointed the finger against him.

Dean pulled an amused smirk and Seth stared at them puzzled.

« What are you tal-»

« Nothing!» she exclaimed with high-pitched voice « Nothing at all, he's talking about nothing, right Dean?» she said, showing a big smile and blinking.

« Uhm, I don't know…» Dean temporized, tapping his chin with a finger.

« Seth, why don't you ask him why he calls me _little fighter_? Aren't you curious?» Lydia said, lightly pushing Rollins on a shoulder.

He gave her an odd and doubtful gaze, then he turned toward Dean.

« So, why?» he asked, much to Lydia relief.

Dean shrugged.

« I didn't know what her name was, at the beginning, and she has remembered it just the evening after. How should I have to call her? _Hey, you?_»

« But why is _little fighter_?» Lydia asked inquiring.

« I answer just to my _buddy_.» he teased her, quoting her word and pulling up an enigmatic expression.

Lydia turned toward Seth.

« Ask him.» she ordered capricious.

Seth giggled.

« Why is _little fighter_?» he repeated.

Lydia nodded satisfied and turned toward Dean, who smiled and looked up to the sky, shaking the head.

« Because, when I touched her to ask her if she was okay, she spun around and made this kind of a guard position, as she was ready to defend herself.» he said « If truth be told, it wasn't even that bad as guard position: the arms were raised in the correct way, the fists were well clenched, the weight of her body was balanced.»

Lydia frowned and stared in the abyss, trying to memorize those words and see if they lighted up a bell in her head.

Jon looked at her for a long moment: he had learnt to recognize that lost expression now.

« Hey, _little fighter,_ ya okay?» he asked apprehensive.

Lydia blinked and came back to reality, slowly nodding.

« Yeah… I was just trying to remember if I practiced some martial arts, before of this, but nothing. However, I don't think so: I would have been able to defend myself from… _those guys_, you know?»

« They had drugged ya, not even one of us, in your condition, would have been able to do much more.» Dean answered, rage clear in his voice.

« Mmm. Maybe you're right. But, however, I can't remember it, so it will remain a mystery, for now.» she said, shrugging and smiling sadly.

« Unless…» Seth got in the conversation, capturing their attention « Tomorrow morning we're going to the gym to try some spots for the match at Survivor Series: you can come with us and we can see if, in a fighting, your body reacts instinctively.»

« That's a good idea.» Dean said, and, contemporaneously, Lydia « That's a bad idea.»

They looked at each other.

« Why not, Lydia?»

« Ehm, let me think: because you are professional wrestlers?» she asked rhetorically «And you are kind of bigger, stronger, more muscular, more everything at physical level than me?»

« We'll go easy on you.» Seth reassured her with a smile, tousling her hair with an hand.

« Yeah… we'll go easy on you.» Dean repeated, with a smirk which was anything but reassuring.

Lydia widened the eyes and spun around toward Seth, pointing Dean.

« I don't trust him!» she exclaimed « He won't go easy on me!»

Dean sneered: he loved to hinder her, she was much prettier when she stressed out that way.

Lydia glowered him, then she hugged an arm of Seth, almost looking for protection.

« If he will try to hurt me, will you protect me?» she asked with a little voice.

Seth sniggered.

« Promise.»

Lydia turned toward Dean and showed him the tongue.

« Who says he will be able to stop me?» Dean provoked her, folding the arms to the chest.

« Hey!» Seth exclaimed, offended.

« Well, if he fails, I can always unleash Roman against you. I'm sure he will hit you with a Spear if I'll ask him to: at least, he already has a soft spot for me, hasn't he?» she retorted, pulling away from Seth and crossing her arms to the chest, too.

« Hey!» Seth repeated « Thanks for your faith in me!»

Dean and Lydia remained to stare at each other stubbornly, but at the end she couldn't hold herself anymore and she burst out laughing.

« Loser.» Dean teased her, passing near her and pushing the index finger on her forehead.

Lydia waved the hand to pull him away and showed him the tongue.

« I'm gonna order dinner, I'm starving.» Dean said.

« No, wait!» Lydia stopped him, standing up « Let me cook! I wanna try an Italian plate!»

Seth stared at her puzzled and Dean turned to glance her curiously.

« Ya sure ya remember how to cook? Ya don't even know if you were a good cook, before all of this.» he jeered her « And then, why is an Italian plate?»

Lydia grimaced.

« How mean!» she answered, approaching the stove « This morning we have supposed I'm not American, right? And I've said I could have been Italian: if I'm able to cook _pasta alla carbonara_, then I'm Italian!»

Seth frowned, doubtful.

« Yeah, your argument is flawless.» Dean teased her.

Lydia ignored him and looked for the pot.

« If I don't try, I'll never know.»

Seth exchanged a worried gaze with Dean.

« She doesn't want to poison us, does she?»

« I think so. Then she will sell our bodies on auction on e-bay to crazy fans like her.»

« I can hear you.» Lydia warned them, opening the fridge « And by the way… ugh! _Creepy!_» she feigned a shiver, then she giggled « But I can still cook you something that will cause you a stomachache, so you'll lose your match at Survivor Series, this Sunday…» she added, with tone thoughtful and vengeful « At least, in the opponent team there are _Rey Mysterio_ and _Goldust_ and I'm a _huge_ fan of them. Especially of Goldust.»

Suddenly, Lydia felt two menacing presences behind her, now incredibly near and which seemed to emanate a dark aura, which made her shiver. She swallowed and turned around, a ladle in the hand: Dean Ambrose e Seth Rollins were towering over her, with threatening and stern gazes, their arms folded on their chests.

« Yes?» she asked, with a harmless smile.

« What were ya saying, _little fighter_?» Dean murmured, now totally in character. He leaned forward and took a strand of her hair between his fingers, turning to glance to Seth, who was in Shield's modality as well « Don't ya think what she has said is an _injustice_?»

« Definitely. And we… are against all kind of injustice.» Rollins murmured, cocking the head to one side.

« Your last words, before receiving your punishment?» Dean whispered, letting go her hair and staring at her with a stern expression.

_And it was damn sexy as well._

« Ehm…» she murmured, trying to think about something to say, which wasn't that easy with the two of them so close to her « _Believe in The Shield?_»

She understood to have hit the mark when both of them, despite the efforts, burst out laughing.

* * *

**This is definitely one of my favorite chapters: and what about you? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Let me know with a review! ;)  
****In the next chapter: Lydia meets Roman and has a special training with The Shield! Will they go easy on her? Will they find out if Lydia really practised some martial arts? Will she remember something else? If you wanna know, review: the more review the sooner I'll update!**


	10. So Knock Me Off My Feet

******Author's note:****** Just because I always keep my word, here another quite fast update to thank all the amazing reviews you have left me in the previous chapter! I'm so happy that you've liked it this much and I hope you're going to like this one as well, so let me know your thoughts again! Meanwhile, thanks to **caz21**, **kekemc123**, **melissa Bradley** and **BellaRayne** (it has been amazing reading a review from you, I'm so glad you like this story of mine! I'm also happy to know that, despite English isn't my first language, you think it's still good even if there are some mistakes! I'm trying to improve myself day in and day out, however, and I hope to get better with time!).  
But, a speciale e huge thanks go to **LivHardy**, who not only reads and comments each and every chapter, but who also bears with me and helps me a lot with some translating, when I don't know how to properly translate something from Italian to English! So, from the bottom of my heart! This chapter is dedicated to you, because you deserve it for being such a lovely sweetheart!  
_About the chapter_: as I promised, Lydia has a very special training with The Shield! What will happen? Read it and you'll find it out!  
_(**Just a little warning: translating this whole chapter had been really a huge pain, because I have used many terms and idioms which I didn't really know how to translate... so, I just hope I've done an acceptable job and you will understand everything! As always, let me know if there's something completely wrong or that makes absolutely no sense, so I can correct it!**)_  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**10\. So knock me off my feet**

None of the first meetings she had had with the three members of The Shield had been how she had always imagined. Not that she remembered it, of course, but she was sure that, as all the normal fans, she had dreamt about catching their attention during an houseshow, or at one of those meetings for photos and autographs… or perhaps to be so lucky to meet them in a pub.

Well, with Dean Ambrose it was almost happened, it was a shame she was drunk, drugged and she hadn't even recognized him. And, however, from what she could remember, her first meeting with Dean had been in that dark alley, when he had saved her from being raped in the middle of a deserted and hidden road. And, of course, no one would have imagined that, as first meeting.

Then, she had met Seth Rollins, who she had always thought being the _puppy of the group_, in the kitchen of Dean Ambrose and, despite many erotic fantasies a fan could imagine with an image like this, not even that meeting had been how she had always dreamt: he had behaved like an _insensitive asshole_, just to quote his own words. She had expected Seth to be the kindest and sweetest of The Shield, but the first impression he had left on her had been to make her feel terribly in awe. Luckily, despite the beginning hadn't been the best, for sure, finally Seth turned out to be a good guy and she had found herself immediately in tune with him.

But, in spite of everything, the meeting that had surprised her the most had been the one with Roman Reigns. She had met him that morning at the gym and, as soon as he had seen her, he had directed her a very sweet smile – which had made her legs trembling and had made her blushing until the end of her hair, much to the amusement of Seth and Dean – and then, when she had shyly extended her hand and had introduced herself, he hadn't just shook it, but then he had dragged her toward his chest and had tightened her in a tender hug, which had made her feel more and more embarrassed.

"_Baby girl, for everything you need, just know you can rely on me."_ Roman had told her, giving her one of his deep and reassuring glances which, in addition to make her heart beat faster in her chest, had immediately made her feel safe.

_And that was how, out of every fantasy, Lydia had met the three members of The Shield and how, beyond imagination, they had offered her their help. _

Lydia was now sitting on a stack of steps rested against the gym's wall and she was observing those three guys training for Survivor Series, which was just two days away.

There was Roman Reigns, who in person was even more handsome and imposing, with his very long, raven hair, his amber skin and those big, blue eyes. Unexpectedly, he was the personify sweetness and, occasionally, he turned to give her some reassuring smile, as he wanted to be sure Lydia was okay.

"_Baby girl, for everything you need, just know you can rely on me."_

Then, there was Seth Rollins, who in person wasn't so _puppy_. He had a muscular body, evident under the shirt he was wearing and which now, for the sweat, stuck to his chest as a second skin, and his be-toned hair were now ruffled, giving him a jaunty air. But what truly affected her were his eyes, so dark and deep that, for some strange reasons, always put her stomach in turmoil every time they locked on her. She couldn't define the relationship – if she could already talk about a relationship – that she had started with him: they didn't certainly started with the right foot, but, once she had made her point clear, Seth had softened toward her and now she felt comfortable around him.

"_Well, by the way… I believe you. And I want you to know that you can rely on me, for everything."_

And, finally, there was Dean. _God, Dean._ The whole situation with him was even more complicated.

She understood why Seth and Roman had decided to help her – it had been exactly because Ambrose, first, had faced them with the question and they had been ready to give a hand to a friend. But why Dean himself had decided to help her? What were the reasons which prompted him to help her, to host her in his home, to take care of her?

"_Ya a problem of mine, remember? And I always take care of my problems."_

Lydia turned her face and pointed her eyes on Dean Ambrose, now busy in an infinite series of push-ups, which he was doing strikingly effortlessly: with the hair totally messed, which fell on his forehead in disordered, honey colored strands, his blue eyes absorbed, the muscles of his arms strained in the effort and his body tensed… _he was awfully sexy._

Yes, Dean Ambrose was definitely the sexier member of The Shield. Maybe, he wasn't the most handsome, but he had something that made Lydia feel weird and aroused every time he watched her.

_She really had got a big crush on him. And this was bad. Enormously bad._

Dean's gaze raised and in a second it locked into her eyes. Lydia swallowed and blushed, turning her head to the other side with a too quick movement for him not to understand.

Jon smirked and stood up, wiping his hands one against the other.

Lydia stubbornly remained to fix a point on her left, with unnatural interest, until a voice, _his voice,_ made her wince.

«It's time, _little fighter._»

Lydia turned: Dean was there, standing in front of her, and was staring at her with an amused smile on his lips.

_God… those lips are perfect._

«It's… it's time?» she stammered, blinking in confusion.

«Let's see if ya deserve the nickname I gave ya.»

Lydia widened her eyes, while Dean nodded toward the ring in the middle of the gym, in which there were already Seth and Roman.

«What?!» she exclaimed in high-pitched voice «I thought…. I thought you were just kidding, yesterday!»

Dean sniggered and folded the arms on the chest.

«And why in the hell would we have taken ya here with us?» he asked, slowly widening his eyes and raising both the eyebrows «Just to let ya enjoy the sight of the three of us training? And, trust me, I know it's in your deepest dreams…»

«Hey!» she scolded him, blushing; she jumped on her feet and gave him a light push on one shoulder, but it resulted more like a weak slap, because he didn't move at all «I wasn't…!»

«Whatever.» he cut off «Now, climb into that ring and let's see what ya can do.»

Lydia shook the head, stubborn.

«No way.»

«Come on, _sweetheart_, we'll go easy on you!» Seth shouted from the ring.

_S-sweetheart?!_

Again, Lydia obstinately shook the head.

Dean took a step and leaned forward, towering over her with stern gaze, which let a shiver running on her back.

«Either ya move those beautiful legs of yours toward the ring or I'll take ya there: your choice, _little fighter._» he murmured in one ear, running the tongue on his lips.

Lydia shook the head again and was about to take a step back, but Dean grabbed her by an arm and carried her against his chest.

«That wasn't an option. But thank ya to have let me the choice.» he said, with a strange amusement in the voice.

Before she could even try to protest, Dean bent forward and picked her up, resting her on his shoulder.

«Hey! No! What are you doing? Put me down!» she exclaimed, wriggling, but his grip was so tight that she wouldn't have been able to free herself even if she had used all of her strength.

Dean carried her to the ring and put her down just to put the hands on her hips and lifting her on the apron – and, in that very moment, much for her embarrassment, Lydia felt a lot like Summer Rae.

Seth was sitting on the middle rope, to opened them and let her pass, an amused smile on his lips and an arm stretched out to indicate the ring.

«Weren't you supposed to help me?» Lydia accused him, narrowing her eyes, while with a resigned sigh she bent and entered the ring.

Seth didn't answer and just giggled silently.

And there she was: on a wrestling ring for the first time in her life with all the three members of The Shield, each of them in a corner.

Lydia had never been on a ring before… or, at least it was what she believed, cause she couldn't remember it. However, the soft mat under her feet, the sensation of the rough ropes under her fingers, the conflicting emotions she felt brought no painful flashbacks in her mind, so she supposed it was really the first time she entered a wrestling ring.

She took a deep breath, her heart had begun to beat strong for the agitation and there was a knot which closed her throat.

«So… what am I supposed to do?» she asked, glancing the three of them with nervousness.

They gave each other a knowing look, then the first to advance to the center of the ring was Seth.

«Try to attack me, _sweetheart._ Let's see what you are able to do.»

Lydia widened her eyes and swallowed, but then she reached him, without having the minimum idea of how to attack him.

_Why hadn't she kept her mouth closed, instead of doing assumptions on a possible background of martial arts of herself?_

Seth remained firm, waiting for her to do the first move; he didn't even assume a guard position, instead of her, that did that almost automatically: she raised her arms to her face, the elbows closed together enough to protect her chest, the front leg barely bent, the back one strapping on the floor to keep the balance.

«Look at her.» Dean said, nodding toward her, probably addressing to Roman, who was observing the scene interested.

Indeed, the girl had just taken a good guard position.

«Come on!» Seth exclaimed, encouraging her to attack.

_May God be with me…_

Lydia sprang forward and launched an hook, trying to hit Seth on the jaw. Her fist hit something, but it wasn't Rollins' face, but his hand, which had quickly ran to stop her, his fingers which easily trapped her small fist.

«Nice try, _sweetheart._» he said with a smile «Not bad as hook, really.»

Lydia, almost having suddenly gained self confidence in her ability, tried to hit him with the free hand but, again, Seth was definitely quicker than her and grabbed also the other hand. Each and every subsequent attempt to get herself free was useless: Seth was definitely stronger than her and made no effort to bend her arms – without hurting her, of course – and forcing her to lower them until they were glued to her hips.

Lydia raised her gaze, until her eyes met Seth's dark and deep one, and her heart missed a beat: they were suddenly too close.

She wriggled, uncomfortable, and Seth seemed to understand her nervousness, because he released her and moved back, lifting both his hands in resignation and returning to lean the back on the turnbuckle.

«I think there's something in your background.» Seth said, with a smug smile «But you're too afraid of finding it out to really make an effort.»

Lydia gave him an odd look, then she heard some steps coming closer to her back, so she turned around to find Roman's chest few centimeters from her.

«It's my turn now, _baby girl_. I'll go easy on you, I promise.»

Lydia took a step back, already overwhelmed by his imposing closeness, but he stretched out an arm and grabbed her by the wrist.

«Let's see some move from basic self-defense. Try to get yourself free.» Roman instructed, tightening his fingers around her wrist.

Lydia took a deep breath, then she tried to pull and wriggle, but he remained firm, as she wasn't moving at all.

«I… I can't.» she murmured after various attempts: her arm began to hurt by persisting to pull it.

«It's because you're not using your head, _little fighter._» Dean commented, bored.

Lydia scowled at him.

«I told you this was a stupid idea!» she complained, feeling frustrated.

For one moment, when she had tried to hit Seth, she had felt as she could do it… as if it was possible she had some martial arts background. But now, she couldn't even get herself free from a stupid grab to the wrist: how could she think to be able to fight?

«You're not even committing yourself into it, _Lys._» Dean answered, pulling away from the turnbuckle and approaching her «Maybe, ya just need some stimulus.» he murmured and the thick glance he gave her, made Lydia immediately in panic.

Roman let go her wrist, but she had preferred he didn't: when she turned to look at him, he had an odd expression too, as he was suddenly in character.

Swallowing, Lydia took a step back, but she had to stop when her shoulders bumped into something solid. She spun around, just to find herself again few centimeters away from Seth, who had on his face the same stern expression of the others.

«S-Seth…?» she murmured «R-Roman?»

_They were all in SHIELD modality and those piercing gazes, they were giving her, were really scaring her._

Someone inserted a hand in her hair and forced her to turned around: Dean Ambrose was now towering over her, with a sick smile on his perfect lips, the head cocked to one side.

«D-Dean…?»

«Ya shaking, _little fighter._» he murmured absorbed «Don't worry…» he leaned forward, pressing his nose into her hair «I'll go easy on ya.» he whispered in her ear.

Lydia swallowed, her heart beat so fast in her chest that she was sure he could hear it as well. She felt his hand letting go her hair and his fingers tracing a line from her neck, to her shoulder, to arrive to her elbow, which he delicately grabbed, raising her arm until she was forced to rest the hand on his shoulder. Dean leaned more toward her, a hand that was still holding her elbow, the other hand that went to rest on the small of her back.

Taking a step forward and interlacing his leg with hers, he made her slowly fall to the mat, being careful not to make her slam on it, but delicately laying her down.

«D-Dean, what are you…?» she stammered.

He showed her one of his crooked smiles and knelt next to her, trapping her under his body.

Lydia stared at him with wide eyes: she felt her cheeks burning and her heart beating so fast in the chest that, for one moment, she suspected it would have broken her ribcage and would have ran away. Dean was now kneeling next to her, his hands which nailed her wrists to the mat, his face so close that his hair tickled her forehead.

«Ya better do something, _little fighter._ Anything, before I'll do it…» he murmured and his eyes hesitated on her lips for more than a moment.

Lydia almost hiccupped in a desperate attempt to return to breathe normally, then she squinted and tried to think as fast as she could to a way to get herself free.

_Certainly, having Dean Ambrose there, upon her, didn't inspire her the desire to get herself free._

_God, she was a stupid fan._

_A stupid fan with a stupid crush on a stupid wrestler._

To that thought, something sprang in her mind. She did not know what it had been, she just knew that she had to get herself free and prove to him and the others that she wasn't weak, that she could do it.

"_I don't need you! I need no one! I stand by myself!"_ a voice shouted in her mind.

_Wait… that was her voice!_

_Another… memory._

Lydia widened her eyes, suddenly aware of something that she could not even explain to herself.

_She just knew she could handle it._

Her body moved by itself: Dean was holding her by the wrists, so she hadn't the chance to move her arms, but nothing avoided her from using her legs. She raised them both, until she reached Dean's neck and trapped it between her knees, pushing him away. She didn't know if she had effectively been able to move him or if he was the one to pull away, simply because he had been caught off guard, but whatever the reason was, he let go her wrists and she was free to make a back gambol and return to her feet. She immediately took a guard position and she faced all the three members of The Shield with fierce and determinate gaze.

Seth had his eyes widened in a surprise expression; Roman had a little, amused and smug smile on his lips; Dean, who got up slowly, massaging his neck, glanced her curiously.

«How did you do that?» Seth asked, narrowing his eyes.

«I've no idea.» Lydia answered, lightly breathless.

«There's definitely something under that fragile, little body, _baby girl_.» Roman said, folding the arms on the chest.

Lydia nodded.

«Attack me.» she said.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

«Ya sure?»

Lydia nodded again, determined.

«Let's see what can I do.» she answered dogged, clenching her fists and glancing them attentively.

They gave each other a knowingly look, then they nodded and surrounded her, going round her with slow and designed steps. Lydia swallowed, turning around herself to be able to keep an eye on them all.

The first to attack was Roman, this time: he was behind her and grabbed her, enclosing her waist with his arms and picking her up effortlessly. Lydia wiggled her legs, but not confusing, she started to move them as she was riding an imaginary bicycle. Roman lost his balance and was forced to bent forward and Lydia took advantage of it to put again her feet on the mat. She planted the legs, then she clenched a fist and hit with the knuckles the Samoan's hands, now interlaced on her stomach. Without giving him the time to realize, she turned around and tried to hit him with an elbow on his face: Roman, though, was quicker and stepped back, releasing the grip on her waist.

Lydia couldn't rejoice on that little victory, because Seth was immediately on her: he really went easy on her, as he had promised, because he didn't put all his weight on her – otherwise he would have easily slammed her on the mat -, but he just passed an arm around her neck, trying to strangle her.

If they had still had some doubts on Lydia's martial background, thereupon every doubt could have been dissipated: the girl closed the chin on her chest almost instinctively, blocking Seth to close the grip on her neck, then she hit him with an elbow on the ribs; she didn't hurt him, obviously, because her strength was still too little if compared to Rollins' strength, but then Lydia did something unexpected: she brought both her hands in the hollow of his elbow, then she bent on her knees, going on tiptoes and she leaned forward. With an enormous effort, she was able to throw Seth to the mat. Rollins fell on the floor and she stepped back, staggering, her cheeks red for the effort, her chest that violently rose and fell.

Roman whistled and Dean sniggered amused, while Seth massaged his head and returned on his feet, glancing at her surprised.

Lydia showed an irreverent smile, the adrenaline that ran in her veins at the awareness that her body was able to move itself instinctively and it was able to remember fighting's basics that, now it was clear, she had learnt.

_Two down… one to go._

She wasn't even able to finish that thought, that Dean was in front of her in an instant. Again, he grabbed her by the hair, but this time she didn't let herself be caught off guard: she bent and turned around under Dean's arm which, from the moment he was holding her, followed her movement and it twisted, assuming a position in which was easy to do a submission lever. Lydia tried to slide her arms around Dean's one, but he understood her intent and wriggled himself free easily. Then, Lydia changed target and launched an high, roundhouse kick, directed to his face, but again Dean didn't let himself being caught off guard and her foot crashed to his hand, which he had promptly raised.

« Wow, is it normally this easy to get you to open your legs?» he murmured with a mischievous smirk, moistening his lips with the tongue.

Lydia widened her eyes and blushed and all her combative mood disappeared in one moment.

«You… you…» she stammered, jumping on one leg «Let me go…!» she tried to get herself free, but she ended just to lose her balance and fall against his chest. Dean let go her leg, just to tighten both his arms around her waist to avoid her from falling.

When Lydia raised her head, she found herself few millimeters away from Dean's face, who observed her with a strange, blurry desire in his incredibly blue eyes. From his lips, still bent in that mischievous smirk, came out his quite hastened breath, which immediately went to brush against her mouth, like a forbidden and soft kiss.

_Her heart was about to explode in her chest._

«Ehm ehm.» Seth cleared his throat, interrupting the moment.

Lydia winced and jumped back, forcing Dean to release the grip on her waist.

Lydia stepped back, her face red like a ripe tomato, the eyes downcast, her teeth that tenderly bit her bottom lip. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling definitely in awe.

«I'd say it's quite clear you have a martial background, _baby girl_.» Roman said, interrupting the tensed silence that had fallen between them.

Lydia turned toward him with a little smile.

«And you aren't bad at all.» Roman contemplated again, approaching her and tousling her hair with an affectionate gesture, to which she shyly clutched in one shoulder.

«Joe is right.» Dean said, still with that shameless smile, a hand that ran to remove his hair from the forehead, in a gesture that Lydia found _irritatingly sexy_ «Ya have been even able to knock down one of us.» he winked, pointing Seth, who folded his arms on the chest and grimaced.

«Just because _I_ went easy on her.» he pointed out, offence.

Roman slapped a hand on his shoulder.

«Of course.» he said, with an amused smile.

Seth shrugged the shoulder with an annoyed gesture.

«Don't patronize me!»

Lydia giggled, hiding her lips with the hand: it was funny seeing them joking like that, they really were a tight-knit group.

«So, how do ya feel?» Dean asked her, stretching out one hand to brush her face and remove a strand of hair from her forehead, now quite sweated.

«Fine, I guess.» she answered, trying to repress all the emotions that were tangling up in her stomach because of his touch «It was… weird. But it was exactly as Seth had said: my body moved instinctively. Even if I can't remember it, it's in here» and she pointed her head «So, there's hope.»

«Well, you're welcome, _sweetheart._» Seth said, winking.

Lydia gave him one of her heartwarming smile and he ran an hand behind his neck, in awe.

Roman looked at him attentively, but he said anything.

«Which… which martial art do you think I practiced?»

Dean twisted his lips in a grimace.

«Simple lessons of female self-defense?» he hypothesize.

«I think it could be Judo: she has been able to throw me down… even if I let her do that, obviously.» Seth clarified.

«Obviously.» Dean taunted him, deserving an elbow into the ribs from Seth.

«Considering the precision of her fists, she could be even a boxer.» Roman observed, massaging the hand that she had previously hit to get herself free from his grip.

«Ju Jitsu…» Lydia suddenly whispered, forcing them to give her their attention.

«What did ya say, _little fighter_?»

«Ju Jitsu. It's the martial art I've practiced, Ju Jitsu.» she said with no doubts.

Seth frowned.

«How do you know that?»

«I don't know. I just know it's that.» Lydia answered, shrugging and turning to look at Dean «It has been exactly as it has been for my name… or for the ringtone of my cell phone. I've just remembered it.»

Dean nodded knowingly and gave her a flick on her cheek.

«Good.» he said, giving her one of his rare smiles that she liked so bad.

Unexpectedly, Lydia felt herself being raised from the floor and, before she could even realizing it, Roman was tightening her in an enormous hug.

«I'm so proud of you, _baby girl!_» he exclaimed, making her turn around twice.

«R-Roman… can't breathe!» she laughed; Roman put her down and she showed him a sincere smile «Thank you.» then she turned to give that smile even to Dean and Seth «Thank you all, for everything you're doing for me. It's… it's kind of incredible and, in spite of everything that has happened to me, I feel very lucky to have met you.»

«Awww.» Roman said, tousling her hair «She's adorable, isn't she?» he asked, grabbing her face with a hand and softly tightening his fingers on her cheeks to make her lips pout.

Seth and Dean looked at each other oddly, then they both burst out laughing.

_Roman was definitely right: Lydia was adorable._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my story! Love all your reviews, so keep them coming!  
In the next chapter: Dean, Seth and Roman goes to a pub, while Lydia remained home to watch SmackDown, but one of the three members of The Shield decides to come back home and stay with her. Who will he be? What will happen? If you wanna know, review: the more review the sooner I'll update!  
PS. Don't say anything about RAW, I haven't watched it yet and I don't wanna spoilers, thanks x3**


	11. Trying So Hard Not To Get Caught Up

******Author's note:****** Finally a new chapter! This took like forever to be written, but it's very long, so I hope you're going to appreciate it! I'm not totally satisfied by it, but it's a kind of a passing chapter, so... I'm going to wait for your opinions, don't be shy and let me a review to let me know your thoughts about it! ;)  
**In the first part, Lydia sings a song: it's "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift: go listen to it (the piano version), it would create the right atmosphere to read the chapter ;)**  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**11\. Trying so hard not to get caught up**

«Last chance: ya sure ya don't wanna come with us?»

Lydia, already curled up on the couch, turned to look at Dean and shook the head.

«No, thanks: you go and have fun!» she answered, waving the hand as sign of bye.

«For any thing…»

«Yes, I know: I call you. I've got your numbers, now go, come on!» she laughed, returning to watch the TV.

«Unbelievable…» she heard Roman murmur as they exited «She's living with The SHIELD and she stays at home on Friday night just to watch Smackdown. She's a fan, no doubts about it.»

The door closed and Lydia giggled, sinking in the sofa and making herself comfortable.

Dean, Seth and Roman were going to _"The Discordant Note"_, but she had decided to stay at home. When they had asked her if it was because of the place, offering also to go somewhere else, if it would have made her change her mind, she had denied, telling them she was just tired because of the training.

_And moreover, Smackdown went on air that night._

If truth be told, they were right: she hadn't want to go mostly because she was afraid… last time she had come back to that pub, she had had a breakdown as the memories hit her confusingly, one after one, making her feel sick. She wasn't ready to revive that experience, not even with the three members of The SHIELD making her… _well, a shield._

So, after having had a shower, she borrowed a pair of sweatpants from Seth – sooner or later she should have remedy to her lack of clothes, even if she didn't know how – and a hoodie from Dean and she had curled up on the couch, remote in her hand.

_The smell of their clothes was almost intoxicant and she could feel it at each and every movement._

Smackdown wasn't started yet, so Lydia gave little attention to the TV and looked around, feeling her stomach twisting into an emotions' knot: she still couldn't believe she was in the home of the _real Dean Ambrose._ And now, also with the _real Seth Rollins _and the _real Roman Reigns._

It seemed like a very weird dream.

A nightmare, on one hand, when she remembered to have lost her memory.

But a dream, when she thought about the brazen luck she had had in meeting the three of them, as her guardian angels.

_Yes, they were her Shield, now._

Lydia giggled and buried the face into her hands, shaking the head with an excited yelp.

Only when she reopened her eyes, she noticed that Dean, in the living room, had a piano. She had never stopped to look Dean's apartment in detail – she hadn't even had time to, they had been four intense days – but she was quite surprised to find the musical instrument right there, not far from the table. She lowered the volume of the TV and she got up, going to sit down on the piano's soft bench; she raised the wooden lid and revealed the black and white keyboard. Almost shyly, she pressed one of the key: it worked.

Her hands moved instinctively on the keyboard as she started to play the piano.

* * *

«Damn… boys, wait.» Jon and Joe turned around to give Colby a puzzled glance «I've forgotten the cell phone at home, you go ahead, I'm coming after you!»

«Sooner or later you will forget your own head somewhere, Col.» Roman jeered him.

«He doesn't lose it just because it's well attached to his neck.» Jon laughed, launching him his home's keys.

Colby ignored their comments, catching the keys on the fly, and headed back.

Certainly, when he opened the door of Jon's house, he expected anything but to find Lydia sitting to the piano, who was playing it and singing.

« _Once upon a time _

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something _

_I hold on to the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome any more_

_Baby, what happened? _

_Please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low _

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always._»

Colby gently closed the door behind himself, trying not to make any sound, and silently observed her; a smile bent spontaneously his lips. Lydia was absorbed and she hadn't noticed him, so he took time to look her attentively: she was a very graceful girl, who seemed ridiculously tiny inside his and Dean's clothes, in which she could enter even twice; she had those auburn hair which was very long, straight in the superior part and curled in the end; and then she had that little nose and those full lips, which were of a dark pink, in contrast with her very pale skin… she seemed to always wear lipstick; and her eyes were sweet and sad at the same time, of that tonality which went from light-brown to dark-green, hemmed by those thick, black eyelashes… he had never seen her with some make-up on, but even natural Lydia was really beautiful, according to him. And then, she had that melancholic aura around her, which made him feel the overwhelming desire to protect her.

_Now he could understand why Jon grew fond of her immediately._

« _And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_Was I out of line? _

_Did I say something way too honest_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything _

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? _

_Thought I knew for a minute_

_But I don't any more._»

Lydia raised her gaze and just in that moment she became aware of the presence of Seth Rollins: her eyes grew wide and she was about to stop, but he shook the head, showed her a smile and gestured to keep playing.

Lydia shyly lowered her eyes on the keyboard, but did as he had silently said.

Colby reached her and sat next to her on the bench, keeping to look at her while she kept to play and sing.

« _And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low _

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby_

_I don't think so.»_

Lydia turned to look at Seth and smiled, with that disarming sweetness of her which was always able to heat up his chest. Instinctively, he raised one hand and moved a strand of hair behind her ear, making her lightly blush.

_«__Oh, back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything?_

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said _

_Forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said _

_Forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when _

_You said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always, yeah…»_

When even the last keys burned off the room, silence engulfed them, pleasant and at the same time almost deafening. Lydia stared at her hands, still rested on the keyboard, feeling suddenly in awe. Luckily, Seth was the one who broke the ice and spoke first, because she hadn't absolutely known what to say.

«Wow… nice song.»

Lydia turned toward him with a resigned smile.

«Thank to Taylor Swift.»

«I didn't know you could play the piano.»

Lydia clutched in one shoulder and Seth thought she was always even cuter when she did that.

«Neither do I, I've just discovered it. And, apparently, I'm also a Taylor Swift fan, who could ever guess that.» she chortled, taking a strand of hair behind the ear and shifting the gaze, evidently in awe.

Seth observed her for a long, silent moment, then he placed his fingers on the keyboard and started to play. Lydia turned again to look at him, the eyes widened for the surprise.

«You know this one?» he asked,

Lydia listened to the first keys, then she nodded.

«It should be… _You're not sorry,_ Taylor Swift again.»

Seth nodded with a little smile.

«Sing.»

Lydia blushed uncomfortable, but he gestured her to sing and she shyly started to do it.

When even this song ended, Lydia stared at Seth with astonished look in her eyes.

«_I _did not know _you_ could play the piano.»

«Yeah, well…» he answered, scratching his nape « _My girlfriend _plays it and she has taught something to me.» he explained.

_His… girlfriend?_

Who knows why, Lydia felt a weird stab into the chest to those words.

Of course, now that she thought about it, she knew Seth was dating someone… a certain Layla, Leighton… _Leighla! Leighla Shultz!_

God… how could she remember such meaningless details for her and couldn't remember her family? There had to be definitely something seriously wrong in her brain.

_Well, at least, she had been able to remember she could play the piano and she was a fan of Taylor Swift… what a cold comfort._

«…dia? Lydia?»

Seth's voice brought her back to reality, making her aware to have abstracted herself just in that very moment.

«Uh?» she asked bewildered, shaking the head to try to come back to reality.

«You okay?» Seth asked concerned, resting one hand on her shoulder «You… kinda went off.»

Lydia frowned.

«Uhm… yes, I guess. It was just a memory.»

«What did you remember?»

Lydia shrugged: she didn't want to talk to him about that. _Maybe, if there had been Dean in front of her, perhaps she_… she chased away that thought from her mind as soon as she formulated it.

«Nothing important to me, really. Instead, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you have to be at _"The Discordant Note"_ with Dean and Roman?»

Seth seemed to remember that just in that very moment, because he widened his eyes and scratched his nape. He got up and reached the table, grabbing his cell phone.

«Just forgotten this.» he explained, waving it.

Lydia opened her lips in a weird expression, then she nodded. She got up and curled herself up again on the couch.

«Well, go then: they will think you got lost, by now!» she chuckled, raising again the volume of the TV: there was advertisement, but in a few minutes Smackdown would have begun.

As if they had heard her, Seth's cell phone went off.

«_Hey, dude: where in the hell are ya?_» Lydia could hear Dean's voice on the other side of the line.

«Uhm… yeah, I'm on my way!» Seth answered.

Lydia smiled to him as he walked toward the door. He was about to open it, when his gaze fell again on the girl curled up on the couch.

«_Colby? Ya still there?_»

«Jon, look, you two take the drinks. I'm waiting for you here at home, I don't feel like going out tonight.» .

Lydia turned to glance at him curiously.

«_What? Ya okay, Col? Something happened with Lydia?_»

«No, no: she's okay.» another curious glance by the girl «I'm just tired and I don't feel like coming to the pub. You have fun, I'm sure you won't have problem without me.»

Lydia couldn't hear what Dean answered, but when Seth hanged up, she acted as nothing had happened and returned to watch the TV: Smackdown theme had just started.

Seth reached the couch and sat next to her.

After some seconds, Lydia turned again to look at him, again with that curious expression.

«Why haven't you gone with them?»

Seth shrugged.

«I was tired. And then…» he turned toward her and stole the remote, raising the volume «Smackdown is on air.» he smiled.

Lydia stared at him with a surprised gaze.

«Who's the fan, now?» she teased him.

«I've never denied it, _sweetheart._» he answered winking.

Lydia chuckled and shook the head.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since they had left Colby and another five minutes had passed since they had entered _"The Discordant Note"_. His home wasn't this far, it took less than ten minutes to reach the pub walking, so Jon wondered what the hell Lopez was doing.

«Maybe he got lost.» Joe laughed, amused by the image of Seth wandering into the Las Vegas' alleys without having the minimum idea where to go.

Jon scratched one eyebrow with a nervous gesture.

«I'm gonna call him.»

He grabbed the cell phone and dialed Colby, who answered after three rings.

«Hey, dude: where in the hell are ya?»

It took a while before Colby answered, as if he was busy doing something else.

_«Uhm… yeah, I'm on my way!» _

Jon frowned.

«Colby, where are ya?» he asked; he kept to hear background noises, but Seth didn't speak, so Jon tried again «Colby? Ya still there?»

Again, a prolonged silence: Colby was making him nervous. What in the hell was he doing?!

_«Jon, look, you two take to drink. I'm waiting for you here at home, I don't feel like going out tonight.» _

So, he was still at his home.

_With Lydia._

Jon narrowed his eyes and Joe gave him a puzzled expression.

«What? Ya okay, Col? Something happened with Lydia?» he asked, ready to snap out from the local and coming back at home.

_If something had happened to her…_

This time, Colby answered immediately.

_«No, no: she's okay.»_ Jon released a relief sigh and his shoulders relaxed immediately _«I'm just tired and I don't feel like coming to the pub. You have fun, I'm sure you won't have problem without me.»_

The second after, Colby had hanged up.

Jon stared at the phone, blinking.

«Okaaay. This has been really weird.» he murmured.

«What's happened?» Joe asked.

«Believe me, I have absolutely no idea.» Jon answered, shaking the head «He said to be tired and so he would have stayed at home.»

«Something to do with Lydia?»

Jon snapped his face toward him, shooting him a suspicious glance.

«What do ya mean?» he asked, his voice suddenly cold.

«I mean… is she fine?» Joe clarified, puzzled by that weird reaction from Ambrose.

_What the hell was wrong with him, right now?_

_Jon was a little bit insane and sometimes he overreacted even for things which wouldn't have to touch him not even for mistake and, by now, after more than one year of real friendship, Joe had learnt to know him and accept him for who he was… but that sudden change of behavior right now was definitely out of place._

Jon snorted, ran an hand through his hair and nodded.

«Yes, Colby said she's okay.»

«What did you think?» Joe asked, narrowing his eyes.

«'bout wha'?» Jon said, his Cincinnati accent stronger than before.

_When Jon was nervous or pissed off, his accent was always stronger._

He made a nod to the waitress to come to serve them. They ordered – Joe a Gin Tonic and Jon a beer – and just when the waitress went away, the Samoan talked again.

«Why have you had that reaction?»

«What reaction?»

«I asked you if Colby had decided to remain at home because of Lydia and you tensed up. What did you think?»

Jon gave him an odd glance, then he shrugged.

«Nothing, what should have I thought?»

«Well, I don't know: that maybe Colby is remained at home to stay with her?»

Again, Jon's jaw clenched and a tensed nerve appeared on his cheek, details that didn't go unnoticed to Joe's attentive eyes.

«What if it be so?» Jon answered back with careless tone «I can see anything weird about it. Maybe she just didn't want to stay alone.»

«I can see anything weird either.» Joe agreed with a smile «I would have stayed at home with her myself, if Lydia hadn't insisted for us to come here anyway. Who knows what have made her to change her mind…»

It was quite evident Joe was provoking him: he had glimpsed something in Dean Ambrose's eyes, since that morning during their training. There was a raw nerve that Jon himself hadn't realized to have yet, but it wasn't his assignment to point it out. This didn't avoid Joe from teasing him to let him notice it, by the way.

Their drinks arrived and Jon immediately took a long sip of his beer.

«Who tells ya she's the one who changes her mind? Maybe it was Colby to decide to stay spontaneously.»

«And, again, there's nothing bad in this.» Joe repeated, hiding a smirk behind the glass «And then, Colby is dating Leighla…» he added almost by chance.

Jon glanced him sideways.

«Why ya highlighted it?» Jon asked suspicious.

«No reason.» Joe prevaricated, shrugging.

«I don't like when ya smirk like that.» Jon said «I don't like it at all.»

_And you don't even like that Colby stayed at home with Lydia, Jon…_

Joe thought, but he did not express that thought out loud: he didn't want to bait dragon's ire on himself.

Jon gave him one last, suspicious glance, then he finished to drink his beer with one long sip, re-called the waitress and ordered another beer… and even a glass of whiskey.

* * *

«Oh my God! Survivor Series is this Sunday! Aren't you excited?!» Seth sniggered, glancing Lydia in amusement «Wow! You guys go against The Usos and Rey Mysterio tonight: it will be a great match! You have won, haven't you?»

«Who knows…» Seth answered with an enigmatic smile «Watch and you'll see: I'm against spoilers.»

The first match of the evening was Cody Rhodes and Goldust versus The Real Americans, valid for the tag team championships. Lydia made herself comfortable, hugging her legs with the arms.

«I was sorry when you and Roman have lost your titles.» she observed after a while.

«Yeah, so do we.» Seth answered, shrugging «But _we_ are still the US Champions.»

Lydia frowned and turned to give him a skeptical glance.

«_Dean_ is the US Champion.» she pointed out with a little smile.

«Mostly thanks to us, so…» Seth answered back, folding the arms on the chest.

Lydia raised both the eyebrows and opened her lips in an astonished expression.

«How mean!»

«Well, isn't it true?»

«Don't let him hear you, he wouldn't take it quite well.» Lydia sniggered, returning to watch the match.

Cody was trying an _Alabama Slam _on Cesaro, but he was able to reverse it. He tried to put Cody down with a _roll up_, but Rhodes was quicker and sat on his opponent, trying the pinfall, but Cesaro was able to kick out at two.

«No! Come on!» Lydia complained, opening her arms in frustration.

Seth glanced her an amused smile.

«Who are you cheering for?» he asked curious.

«Cody and Goldust, of course.» Lydia nodded, never diverging the gaze from the TV «I told you I'm a great fan of Goldust.»

«You remember who are our team mates on Sunday, don't you?»

Lydia turned to show him one naughty smirk.

«And who said I'm gonna cheer for your team?»

Seth put a hand on his chest.

«Hey, I resent that, _sweetheart._ You're our mascot, it's in your duties cheering for us!»

«M-mascot?» Lydia laughed «And who decided that?»

«Me, in this very moment.» Seth nodded.

«And who told you the others will agree?»

«Seriously, Lydia?» Seth said with an obvious expression «I have to remind you that Roman has had a soft spot for you before even having met you?»

Lydia laughed softly.

«Okay for Roman, then. But what about Dean?»

«We're already two on one. He's in minority, his opinion doesn't count.»

«Who knows why I'm ready to bet he would not agree with this last statement you made.» Lydia laughed.

They watched the match silently for just another minute, in which Lydia admired with a "Woooo!" the double attack from the Rhodes brothers toward the Real Americans and the amazing _moonsault_ from the pole by Cody on Cesaro.

«May I ask you something, just out of curiosity?» Lydia asked after a bit.

«Of course.»

«Why Antonio Cesaro is presented like a _Real American?_ Isn't he Swiss?»

Seth chuckled.

«If truth be told, this is a question many of us ask backstage, but no one has an answer to that.»

Lydia raised both the eyebrows in a very funny expression, but then she was distracted by the end of the match: Goldust had just done the pinfall to Jack Swagger, bringing his team to the victory.

«YEEEEES!» Lydia exclaimed with enthusiasm, jumping up «Goldust and Cody have retained the belts! They're still Tag Team Champions!»

«Hey, hold on your enthusiasm, _sweetheart._» Seth scolded her with a smirk, grabbing her by the wrist and forcing her to sit down again «I have to remind you they were the ones who took away the titles to us?»

Lydia pouted and crossed the arms to the chest.

«But it's better that they still have the title, rather than the Real Americans. I'm telling this even for you…»

Seth raised an eyebrow.

«Why do you say _"even for us"?_ I'm quite curios.»

Lydia shrugged.

«Think about it: if you win at Survivor Series…»

«_**When**_ we win at Survivor Series.»

«Self-confidence is not something you lack of.» Lydia teased him and Seth just showed her an impudent smirk «However, if you will pin the Rhodes brothers, you could claim a title match. If the Real Americans had won today, this couldn't have been possible, because you'll be in the same team.» she explained.

Seth raised both the eyebrows, in a struck expression.

«Smart remark. So, you're not just some common fangirl, you really understand something about wrestling.» he teased her, pushing the index finger on her forehead.

Lydia pouted again.

«Who knows why you all always sound so surprised to figure that out.»

* * *

Smackdown went ahead, between Lydia's comments. Ryback had won his match against The Greath Khali, and The Funkadactyles had obtained an important victory on the Divas Champion AJ Lee.

The fourth match of the evening was…

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. __Delta. SHIELD._

«Shhhh! Your match begins!» Lydia exclaimed, struggling on the couch.

Seth glanced her in amusement: that girl was a hoot.

«I love The Usos' entrance!»

«Now it just lack that you say you're gonna cheer for them in this match…» Seth commented.

Lydia turned toward him, repeatedly pointing the TV.

«But they have Rey Mysterio in their team…!»

«Lydia.» Seth shot her a stern gaze, totally in SHIELD modality, so she raised both her hands in resignation and pulled away from him.

«Just joking!» she exclaimed with a smile.

«It better be true.» he said stern, giving her a little snap finger on the forehead.

Lydia stuck the tongue out to him.

During their match, Lydia remained oddly silent, differently from what had happened during the previous matches. She made just some considerations here and there, but nothing that could have brought to a too long conversation: her attention was thoroughly on the TV.

While she watched Dean fighting, Lydia felt her heart starting to beat quicker and quicker in her chest… it was something she could not explain, a weird sensation which put in turmoil her stomach and tingled her fingertips. She breathed slowly, hugging again her legs, now pulled up on the chest, and rested the chin on the knees, never diverging her gaze from the match: there was something unbelievably magnetic, in that guy, something that drawn her inexplicably, even just through the TV screen. His body moved sinuously at each movement, his muscles flexed and hardened, highlighting the almost painful perfection of his body. And then, his eyes… that stern and concentrated expression, that lunge of pure adrenaline and passion which flowed in the light-blue of his irises, were able to make her feel a strange sensation inside her chest, a sensation that swayed on that borderline between pain and pleasure.

She inhaled deeply, trying to control the thousands of reactions that were exploding in her stomach, but the smell of the hoodie she was wearing was intoxicating… it smelled of him.

_It smelled of Dean Ambrose._

_Geez… she was in the house of the real Dean Ambrose, that same Dean Ambrose who was able to make her heart flutter in the chest simply from a TV screen._

Just now that she was watching Smackdown, the reality hit her with strength and a sort of panic started to enlarge in her stomach, shaking her inside.

When then Dean tagged in Seth Rollins, things didn't go any better.

_Considering Seth Rollins was there, few centimeter from her._

She closed the eyes and hid the face on her knees, caught by a sudden sensation of euphoria and terror, which was generating a very strange reaction in her soul.

It was a while Colby was observing her sideways, since the match had started: he was curious to see her reactions, it was the first time he had the chance to observe so closely a fan of them watching one of their matches, but in the end he had just realized Lydia was really a weird girl. She had passed from having a gaze of total admiration, to blush apparently without reasons, to wriggling in the seat and now she had closed in herself.

Who knows what was going on in her mind. Was she remembering something else? Or was it his presence to make her feel in awe? But why so suddenly, if until five minutes earlier they had talked and joked with no problems at all?

Lydia was really one of the most enigmatic person Colby had ever met – and he had met a lot of persons, since he had gone around the entire world!

He could never understand what she was thinking nor give a sense to some of her behaviors… it depended from the fact she couldn't remember who she was? Or was that a characteristic of her? Of course, it didn't have to be an easy situation to handle… especially considering that they were the ones who gave aid to her… _her idols._

If, on one hand, he had to admit it should have been the dream of many fans, on the other hand he could understand how much stressful it had to be being in her situation…

«Do you ever re-watch your own matches?»

Lydia's question forced him to diverge his attention from his own thoughts and come back to reality.

«No, usually I don't.» he answered.

«Why not?» she asked curious; she had now raised her face, but her eyes were still fixed on the TV.

«I trust others' opinions. If they say I've done a good job, it means I've been good. I don't need to re-watch myself.» Seth explained.

«And what if they tell you you hadn't been good?» Lydia provoked him, giving him a distracted smile.

«This never happens.» he scoffed.

«And here we have another demonstration of your self-confidence.» Lydia chuckled «If you never re-watch your own matches, why have you decided to remain to watch Smackdown tonight?»

Sincerely, it was a question that had gone around her mind since he had cancelled on Dean and Roman and sat on the couch next to her. Who knows why, the answer put her in discomfort.

Seth seemed to think about it, then an enigmatic smile bent his lips.

«To experience the thrill of watching it with a fan of mine.» he answered, winking.

Lydia giggled.

«And how is it going?»

«She's a great chatterbox, she comments on everything.»

«Oh…» Lydia murmured and she seemed to take his words badly «She has to be annoying…»

«Not at all.» Seth said with a soft voice, which forced her to raise her face to look at him with a covertly astonished look in the eyes; Seth smiled and gave her a flick under the chin «_I like her…_» there was a pause, during which Lydia's heart lost literally the control, until Seth added «…enthusiasm. She's able to make me return a fan myself.»

Lydia's expression melted into that disarming smile which was able to heat up his chest.

_That smile… that smile was able to unleash sensations he couldn't define. It put him in agitation and at the same time it made him feel nervous and in awe._

_He had never felt that way… not even with Leighla._

_And yet, he loved his girlfriend, he loved her with all his heart from years, by now._

_But there was something, in that smile, which was able to illuminate Lydia's face, something he had never found in anyone else._

_She was… special._

Colby looked away from that intoxicating smile and snapped up from the couch.

«I… I'm gonna see if Dean has something to eat, I'm starving.» he said bluntly.

Then, never looking back, he went into the kitchen.

* * *

«You have lost!» Lydia exclaimed, leaping up, delusion evident on her face «Why have you lost?!» she complained, turning toward Seth, who shrugged.

«We have lost because Ambrose was pinned.»

Lydia opened her mouth.

« But you… but him… but… UNF!» she huffed, coming back to sit on the couch and crossing the arms on the chest «I'm never going to cheer Rey Mysterio again! Like, ever!» she stated, pouting.

Seth couldn't help but chuckle: _she was really cute with that upset expression._

_Again, that weird sensation turned over his stomach. Again, he forced himself not to think about it and chased it away._

«Why?» he asked with a smile.

«I'm your mascot, aren't I?» she exclaimed, opening the arms with an obvious gesture «I cannot cheer for someone who's against you!»

«What's this mascot story?»

Both Lydia and Colby spun around toward the door, from which Joe and Jon had just entered.

«Dean! Roman!» Lydia exclaimed with a huge smile on her lips, which arrived to illuminate her eyes.

Jon gave her a curious glance, while he took off his leather jacket… _she seemed happy, as he had never seen her before._

_That realization made him frowning and feeling a strange stab in the chest._

_Jeez… what the hell was wrong with him right now?_

«Hey, _baby girl_.» Roman greeted her, reciprocating her smile.

Lydia waved the hand like a kid.

«So, what's this story?» Dean asked again.

Lydia shrugged and pointed Seth.

«It was his idea!» she exclaimed, defensively.

Dean took a chair and sat down on it on the contrary, crossing the arms on the seatback and glancing Seth sideways.

«You don't say.» he said with an hint of irony in his voice, which reflected also in the smirk that bent his lips.

«I like it.» Roman stepped-in with an amused smile, going to sit on the couch next to Lydia, who found herself in between Seth and Reigns.

«See? Told you the big man here would have agreed.» Seth teased her, lightly nudging her on an arm.

Lydia, who was already fighting not to blush for being squeezed in between them, gave an hint of a sheepish smile and grimaced.

«Oh, shut up.» she grumbled clumsy, lowering her eyes and torturing a strand of hair.

Seth and Roman burst out laughing and Lydia looked up to the sky, returning to focus on the TV: the segment between The Big Show and Randy Orton was just finished and the following match was a Tag Team Match Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow versus Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston.

«Where in the hell they have pulled out this Axel/Sandow team?» Lydia commented with a grimace, trying to distract herself not to think to the fact she was surrounded by all the three members of The SHIELD, the same Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins she had seen briefly before in the ring… them themselves, in the flesh.

_Oh no… she was thinking about it._

_Watch the match, Lydia. Watch. The. Match._

_Do not think about it._

_Do. Not. Think. About. It._

Obviously, it wasn't that easy not to think about it, especially when two of them brushed her shoulders and arms at every movement and their voices filled the room.

_Her heart beat so fast in her chest that, if she hadn't had an heart-attack in that very moment, she would never have it again._

Lydia tried to keep focus on the end of Smackdown episode and they seemed to respect her dedication for the show, because they remained simply to speak between them, without bothering or questioning her and she was grateful for that: in that moment she wasn't sure she could have been able to put two words together that would have made any sense.

_It was really hard contain her fangirlish side, especially after having seen them on television._

_All of this had made the situation even more surreal and overwhelming, she needed to calm down before being able to handle her emotions again and being able to talk to them normally. She didn't want them to think she was totally crazy… more than they already thought she was, of course._

After Big E victory on Sandow, there had been an interview by Renee Young to Alberto Del Rio, about his match at Survivor Series against the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena, then it was Main Event time: Daniel Bryan versus Luke Harper. It was almost the end of the match, when…

«WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!» Lydia screamed, jumping off the couch.

Seth, Dean and Roman stopped talking and look at her with wide eyes.

«The hell…?» Seth murmured puzzled.

They only had to watch the TV to understand what had caused that reaction.

_CM Punk._

«Obviously.» Dean muttered, shaking the head.

Roman giggled amused and Seth blinked bewildered.

They all remained to observe Lydia's reactions: they had to admit she was a hoot to look at.

When Daniel Bryan pinned Luke Harped and won the match, she started to jump on the spot, the index fingers pointed to the sky, the arms that went up and down to the rhythm of the _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ she had started to shout. Her enthusiasm didn't last long, though: Luke Harper knocked down Bryan with a _big boot_ on the face and even CM Punk intervention had short life. The three of the Wyatt Family dominated them and the episode ended with the favorite ones of the audience – _and of Lydia_ – lying on the mat, with Bray Wyatt and his two lackey towering over them.

«But… but… but…» Lydia stuttered, returning to sit down on the couch dead-weight «What's happened?» she complained, her voice like a little girl «This episode sucked.» she commented to herself «The SHIELD has lost. CM Punk and Daniel Bryan had been knocked down. Great way to arrive to Survivor Series, really!» she snapped, folding the arms on the chest.

Just when she heard the laughs bursting out from the guys who surrounded her, Lydia came back to reality: she had abstracted herself so much she had almost forgotten where she was and with whom she was… _well, watching wrestling had always had that effect on her._

She widened the eyes and held the breath, her cheeks became red and hot and she could do anything to prevent it. She looked at Roman first, who was sniggering softly, then at Seth, who was literally in hysterics, then at Dean, who, still sat on the chair, had just an amused smirk on the lips.

«And I can say this express all the disappointment by the fans.» Seth commented, trying to hold the laughs.

Dean got up.

«After all of this… I need another beer.» he murmured, shaking the head and disappearing in the kitchen.

Lydia pouted in an adorable expression.

«Yeah, come on…» she grumbled «Laugh at me: I'm ready to bet you weren't this different, when you were simply fans.»

«Oh, you're right: you should see Colby when we watch some old edition of WrestleMania. You're not this bad, in comparison.» Roman revealed with a sneer.

«Really?» Lydia sniggered, turning to give Seth an amused smile.

She immediately felt comfortable to know that, at least, they did not consider her too much out of mind for her reactions toward wrestling… after all, they had been fans too, before become wrestlers themselves, and that was a thing you could never forget.

«Well, at least, _I_ get excited just for past matches: Roman gets excited re-watching himself!» Seth stroke back.

«Hey, dude: you would be proud of yourself too if you were able to do a _Spear_ as perfect as mine!» Roman exclaimed, inflating his chest with pride.

«Pff… your _Spear?_ Haven't you seen my _Black Out_? That's an original maneuver!»

«Weren't you the one who never re-watched his own matches?» Lydia teased him, taking advantage to shift the argument from her and her fangirlish side to Rollins' one «You know…» she added, turning toward Roman and pretending to whisper in his ear, but actually she spoke aloud, so that Seth could hear her «He said he never re-watch his own matches, because he's so good he doesn't need to.»

«Hey!» Seth talked her off, giving her a very light slap behind the head «That was a secret!»

Lydia giggled and took both the hands behind her head, turning to pout at Seth.

«You hit me!» she exclaimed indignant «Roman: Seth has hit me!» she complained «You don't hit a girl, that's a real _injustice!_»

Seth raised his hands in resignation.

«Whoa, I've just brushed you! You have hurt me more today at the gym!» he said defensively.

«Aww, so you're admitting you've been defeated by a little, undefended girl?» Lydia teased him, blinking innocently, her cat-shire smile went from one ear to the other.

Seth grimaced and crossed the arms to the chest.

«Never.»

«Admit it!» Lydia insisted, pushing the index finger on his chest, with an intimidation which made him sniggered.

«No. Because it's not like that: _I_ _let _you win, because, you know… _I_ am such a gentleman.»

«Nah-ah. I don't believe you!» she said back «I'm sure I could kick your ass right here and right now!»

Seth gave her an amused look and Roman laughed, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and tenderly squeezing her.

«Behave, kids!» Roman scolded them.

Lydia feigned to wriggle in Joe's grip and waved the fists in the air.

«I'm not coming for you just because Roman is holding me back, you know it Rollins!» she exclaimed staunch.

Seth laughed and leaned forward, approaching her. His hands immediately went to block hers and his fingers encircled her thin wrists, keeping her firm without using any strength: Lydia could have had a martial arts background – _in Ju Jitsu, as she herself had remembered -_, but she was physically fragile and weak, she could have never fight against him.

Lydia tried to wriggle free, but each and every attempt was useless and Seth smirked.

«And now, what are you gonna do, _sweetheart_?»

The only answer Lydia gave him was her tongue stuck out.

Jon, who had just came back in the living room and was drinking from the bottle of beer, stopped to observe the scene: Lydia was still sitting in between Joe and Colby and she was wriggling, much to the two guys amusement. Colby had grabbed her by the wrists and was holding her firm. Lydia had her hair totally messed, her cheeks were red and she had an _happy_ smile on her lips; her eyes, then, were magnetic: they seemed to shine of a light of their own and it was the first time he saw her like that.

Jon observed her with absorbed air: there was a strange tingling which enlarged from his stomach to his chest. His heart was doing something strange it had never done before… _maybe_, he told to himself, _it's just the beer._

When Lydia turned her face, her gaze immediately locked in Ambrose's one and he kept to look at her with that absorbed air, as he didn't really see her. He was standing there, the beer in one hand, a strange expression on his face. She stopped wriggling and gave him a puzzled glance.

«Dean?» she called him.

Seth let her wrists go and turned too to observe his friend.

«Hey, dude: you okay? It seems you have just seen a ghost.» he made him noticed.

Dean seemed to shake his thoughts off, because he weakly shook the head and shrugged, returning to sit on the chair, his arms crossed on the seatback.

Suddenly, an odd silence engulfed the living room, interrupted just by the quiet bustle that came from the TV. Lydia felt in awe, even more when Dean returned to look at her in that weird way: he seemed to be studying her and, when he slowly took the beer to his lips and drank, never shifting his gaze from her, she felt an aroused chill running inside her legs. She looked away, nervously biting her bottom lip.

«Fine.» Roman said, breaking the silence; he raised both his arms to the sky and stretched «I think it's better if we go to sleep: tomorrow is the last day before Survivor Series, we need to be rested and concentrated for our last training.»

_Lydia let out a relief breath, glancing gratefully at Roman: he was always the savior of the situation._

Seth nodded, covering a big yawn behind his hand.

Lydia agreed, too: there were so many emotions, inside her, in that very moment, she wasn't sure she would have been able to fall asleep… but she was still tired and her head began lightly to hurt. She wouldn't mind lying down the bed and…

Lydia widened her eyes as a thought crossed her mind.

«Eeeehm…»

Roman gave her a puzzled glance.

«Yes, _baby girl?_ Why do you have that worried expression now?»

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose and twisted her lips in a grimace.

«You sleep here on the davenport, right?» she said, turning toward Roman, who nodded «And Seth has the guest-room. Dean, obviously, has his own bed. So… where am I going to sleep?» she asked shyly.

The three of them turned to look at Dean, who stared at them without saying anything.

«Oh, well!» Lydia exclaimed happy-go-lucky, getting up «The bath tub will be very comfortable!»

Both Roman and Seth grabbed her by an arm and forced her to return to sit between them.

«Hey, what are you….!» she complained.

_She was starting to hate the fact she was so weak they could force her doing whatever they wanted to._

«You're not going to sleep into a bath tub!» Roman said vexed «You can sleep here with me, _baby girl_. It's not a problem.» he proposed, clutching in one shoulder «But I have to warn you, someone told me I snore very loud.» and he scowled at Dean and Seth.

Lydia stared at him, her cheeks flushed to the idea of sharing a bed with Roman Reigns… _no way, this wasn't really happening._

«No, really, the bath tub is…» she tried.

«Or you can sleep with me.» Seth said, forcing her to turn toward him, her eyes wide opened and her cheeks even redder «The guest-room's bed is big… and I don't snore.»

Lydia shook the head: _she wouldn't have slept with Seth Rollins, no way. And not even with Roman Reigns. She couldn't have handle it… she would have not closed one eye._

«Why thank you, really, but I'm sure that…» she mumbled again, totally in awe, quickly slipping away from the couch. If she had been quick enough, maybe she could have run into the bathroom and locked herself in there.

_It was a shame she hadn't considered the third member of the SHIELD._

_The most unpredictable._

Stepping back, Lydia bumped into something hard. She didn't need to turn, to know that behind her there was none other than _Dean Ambrose._

His hands rested on her arms, holding her, and chills ran on her spine. The contact of his fingers generated a strange heat on her skin, as if she was going on fire.

«Stop ya two.» he said, bored «Ya both have girlfriends, none of ya can sleep with the little Lydia, here.»

In spite of everything, Lydia took comfort by those words… _he was saving her._

_Or, at least, it was what she thought, until…_

«She's sleeping with me.»

Lydia opened wide her eyes again and this time her whole face became red as a ripe tomato.

«What?!» she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, spinning around to face him.

Dean gave her a stern and piercing glance, then his lips bent into a shameless smirk, which made her heart flutter in her chest.

«Problems, _little fighter_? My home, my rules.»

Lydia tried to formulate an answer to enounce _all_ the problems she could have had in that very moment, but he didn't allow her to: he leaned forward and, without pleasantries, he picked her up.

«Hey, whatcha doing?!» she complained, wriggling and launching him some weak punches on his back, that he didn't even feel.

_Again, they were doing to her whatever they wanted to and she could do anything to prevent it._

_And how could it be any different?_

_They were wrestlers._

«Don't be like that, Lydia, or I'm gonna slap ya in this beautiful, little ass of yours. And ya don't want that, do ya?»

Lydia flushed even more, as Seth and Roman tried their best to suppress the giggles.

«You wouldn't dare!»

«Are ya sure? Try me.» he provoked her «And I highly suggest ya not to, I'm a little bit tipsy right now, I don't answer for my actions if ya push me.»

Lydia swallowed and a shiver shook her a little bit. When she didn't answer, he understood to have made himself clear enough and he smirked.

«Now, say goodnight to Seth and Roman.» he said with a smile in his voice, and he turned to make her face them.

Red as cherries under the sun, her eyes lucid and a weird expression, Lydia waved disconsolately her hand toward the other two members of The SHIELD, who were chuckling amused.

«Night, guys…» she whispered with a sigh, while Dean took her in his room.

Seth and Roman looked at each other.

«With this excuse he's not dating someone, he always keeps all the amusement to himself.» Seth snorted.

Roman laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know!  
****I don't know if Colby is really able to play the piano, but it fits well in my FanFiction, so... (: And he has also said to have a girlfriend, but he still has some weird thoughts (and feelings?) toward Lydia; what's going to happen?  
****And Dean? He's feeling some strange emotions as well... where all of this is going from now on? Just keep to follow me and my story and you'll see!  
****In the next chapter: Lydia has to sleep with Dean, what will happen between them, considering Dean is also a bit tipsy? And, the day after, The SHIELD has some surprises for Lydia! What are they going to do?  
****Thanks to who has reviewed/followed/favorite this story: keep your love coming :3  
PS: As you may know by now, English isn't my first language, so, if someone would like to help me, beta-reading this story, it would really mean a lot for me :3**


	12. I Have A Storm In My Heart

******Author's note:****** First of all, I have to officially THANK _**ChelleLew** _and **_mslisagarrett_ **for their precious help in the revision of my translation of this chapter! As you already know, English isn't my first language, so I asked for some help to make this story better and they both had kindly decided to help me, so, again, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart, girls! You don't know how much it meant for me!  
As well, I'd like to thank all the kind person who reviewed the previous chapter and/or has added this story to favorite/followed! Thank you, really: you make me happy!  
Speaking about the chapter: it's shorter than the two previous, but it's all centred on Lydia and Dean, so I hope you're going to like it! And, moreover, I had to divide it for some logical reasons, but it's not incomplete at all! But the next chapter is ready, so I'm gonna send it to my new beta-readers and I'll post it as soon as they'll correct it! (:  
As always, let me know what your thoughts are about this new chapter: it would really mean the world to me!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**12\. I have a storm in my heart**

Even though a part of her brain kept telling her that she should have been mad because _those three_ kept tossing her around here and there, to their liking, just because they were stronger and bigger than her, another part of her mind, the one that evidently controlled her fangirlsh side, didn't allow her to sulk for more than two seconds.

_Hadn't she always dreamt up about being at the mercy of The SHIELD?_

_Which normal (normal?) fan hadn't?_

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were the sexiest men in WWE… it was normal (again, are we sure it was _this_ normal?) being inexplicably drawn to them.

_And Lydia, of course, being a very good fan, didn't make exception._

And yet, while Dean carried her toward his room, strongly holding her on his shoulder, she couldn't help but feel a hint of annoyance and feminine pride.

She did not know who she was or how she was before the accident – in her mind, now, she referred like this to the night in which Ambrose had saved her from that group of sex fiends -, but she did know how she would like to be from now on: a proud and strong woman, who won't let herself get pushed around by anyone.

_She needed no one._

_She stood by herself._

_Enough of being treated like a toy: no one will have ever make her do something against her will._

Lydia sighed, folding her arms on Dean's shoulder.

«You know, you should stop treating me like a sack of potatoes.» she said, as he opened the door of his room and went inside «I have legs…»

«Such beautiful legs…» Dean commented.

«…and I can still walk by myself.» she continued, ignoring his comment, which made her blush lightly, even though against her will.

_Oh, stupid fangirlish mind!_

Dean snickered and let her slip from his shoulder, making her softly land on the bed.

Lydia sat down, giving him one dazed glance… her cheeks were still red and her hair, totally messed up because of the _fight_ she had tried to wage against Seth, framed her face chaotically.

Dean stared at her for a long instant, thoughtful, then he cocked his head to one side and smirked, leaning on his knees to bring his face at the same level as hers.

«I know.» he blew, his face suddenly a few centimeters away from hers «But it's a lot funnier this way.»

His breath brushed against her lips and Lydia had to fight with all her strengths to repress the shiver that would have wanted to shake her shoulders. She clawed the sheets and swallowed, biting her bottom lip.

«It is to you.» she grumbled.

Dean smirked, but did not move and kept staring at her from that ridiculous distance: his eyes burned on her skin like a red-hot iron. There was a strand of hair which softly fell brushing his cheek and Lydia had the overwhelming temptation to raise one hand and tuck it behind his ear, but, instead, he was the one who raised an arm. Without stopping to stare at her in the eyes, he gently grabbed her lower jaw, caressing her cheek, steaming against his cold fingers. This time, Lydia couldn't help but shiver. If Dean had noticed her reaction, he gave no sign: his eyes remained fixed on her face, with such an intensity causing her heart to beat so hard in her chest it hurt.

_However, it was definitely a pleasant pain._

Lydia reciprocated his gaze, but her eyes nervously swayed from one of his irises to the other: he seemed to be absorbed in thoughts that she would have never been able to decipher, because that now cloudy blue seemed to be able to reflect just what it had in front of itself and not what it hid behind.

«D-Dean…» she murmured after long moments of silence.

_She was really starting to feel in awe under the intensity of the gaze he was giving her._

_He seemed an angry and hungry predator who was studying his prey, waiting for the right moment to attack her and make her his._

He did not answer, he just slowly ran his tongue on his lips, then he shifted his thumb from her cheek to her lips, which he caressed in a rough gesture, forcing her to slightly open them.

This time, Dean had to have noticed the shiver which shook her, because a crooked smile bent his lips.

«Ya seem scared.» he murmured absorbed « Don't worry, I promise I'm not gonna do anything. _Unless ya want me to…_» Dean bent the head toward the shoulder and observed her with a curious look.

Lydia swallowed and her heart continue to hardily pound in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but just a trembling breath came out.

«What's up, _little fighter?_ Cat got your tongue?» Dean smirked then frowned «_Or maybe it was Colby, huh?_» he murmured.

_Why his voice had gained a strange undertone to that question?_

Lydia did not even have time to think of a coherent answer, also because Dean Ambrose's sudden closeness made it really difficult to formulate even just a single sentence which made any sense.

Keeping hold of her chin, Dean leaned forward: Lydia felt his nose pressing into her hair and deeply inhaling then releasing the breath in a raspy moan.

«God… why ya always smell so good, huh Lydia?» he murmured in her ear.

Lydia swallowed and another shiver lightly shook her.

«I d-don't know…» she whispered, now caught by so many emotions that it wasn't only her heart trembling… she could feel her very soul shaking inside; she was getting light-headed, his closeness made her difficult to think straight – or better, to think at all. _And then, Dean was talking about her smell, but he definitely had a good smell as well: the perfume of his skin was intoxicating and was making her head swirl._

If there was a thing Lydia had learnt about herself, it was that, whenever she felt uncomfortable, she started to prattle. It had happened when she had met Roman, it had happened that evening with Seth while they were watching Smackdown… so, she shouldn't have been too surprised by the completely senseless sentence which left her mouth in that moment.

_At least, she had already confirmed she couldn't formulate a coherent thought when Dean was so close to her, hadn't she?_

«I'm… I'm using your shampoo, so actually I smell like…»

«_Me._» he ended, pulling away just to look at her straight in the face «_Ya smell like me._»

«Yeah…» she sighed, without knowing what to add.

Dean stared at her again, at length and intensely, his eyes clouded by what now clearly appeared as desire.

_He desired her._

Lydia felt any inch of her skin burning under his gaze.

«Maybe… maybe we should go to sleep.» she murmured, even though her proposal sounded weak even to her own ears.

«Mmm.» it was the only thing Dean answered, cocking his head to one side.

He let her chin go and the fingers of both his hands slowly went down to brush against her arms, causing her a new shiver and a strange sensation in the pit of the stomach.

_Again, that sensation between pain and pleasure._

His hands encircled her thin wrists – _those same wrists Rollins could have tightened briefly before._

Lydia frowned, looking at him in confusion.

«Dean?»

Without diverging his gaze from her face, Dean forced her to raise both the arms and leaned on her, forcing her to fall back on the bed. He nailed her wrists on her head and lowered himself on her, his legs softly tightened hers, entrapping her behind his body, but without weighing down on her.

Lydia swallowed, her brain must have totally left her head, because she couldn't hear it thinking.

Again, Dean bent his head toward one shoulder and a smirk formed on his lips, which he dampened again with the tip of his tongue.

«If we were in a match…» he whispered «ya would have lost.»

«W-what…?» she breathed, now totally bewildered.

Dean let one of her wrists go and his fingers distractedly brushed against her hair, which had spread on the sheets. Then his hand reached again up to her chin and his thumb restarted to play with her lips, roughly massaging the lower one and forcing her to slightly open them.

«What are you doing…?» she slurred after a while, surprised that her brain had been able to return to make her pronounce at least four words.

His behavior was confusing her… he seemed a predator who plays with his victim, before making her his.

_He was the lion, strong and dominant, and she was the little and fragile gazelle on which he had gotten his eyes. Those blue eyes, blue like the sky and likewise deep… likewise infinite. She could have lost herself in those eyes and never come back._

He smirked and… _God, his smile was so white and simply perfect._

«Ya wanted to go to sleep, don't ya?» he murmured, distractedly brushing his fingers against her cheek.

Lydia lightly cleared her throat, trying to focus and help her brain to think.

«Yes… but I don't… I don't think I could… sleep, like this.» she slurred and her cheeks became even more hot under his cold fingers.

Dean's lips bent into a cocky smile.

«Ya don't say.»

He leaned more forward and his hair fell slightly tickling her forehead. When he came closer and she could feel again his breath on her lips, the faint smell of beer filled her nostrils, generating a strange reaction in her chest.

Lydia frowned and wrinkled her nose into an odd grimace, which didn't pass unnoticed by Dean.

«Whatcha thinking?» he asked, moving the caress of his hand again from her cheek to her hair.

_He loved her hair._

_It was so soft and smelled so good it drove him crazy._

«About how much have you had to drink…» she answered.

Dean raised both the eyebrows in a surprised expression and blinked, as he didn't expect her to say something like that. However, he smirked, almost amused.

«Really? Is that what ya thinking about?» he asked in a subtly ironic tone.

Lydia nodded slowly.

«Yes… you smell like alcohol.» she murmured.

This time was Dean's turn to wrinkle his face into a grimace.

«Sorry, but it's the truth.» she added, clutching in one shoulder – or, at least, trying to, in her position, it wasn't really easy to move.

«Mmm. And that's all ya thinking about?» he prodded her again, with his thumb which, once again, went to roughly brush against her bottom lip.

«We should go to sleep.» it was the only thing she said.

_She wouldn't have given him that satisfaction. She wouldn't have revealed how much she was quivering, how much she would have liked to feel his lips on hers and not only that… how much she wanted him to stop teasing and to possess her in that very moment, without thoughts, without other words… even without love, she didn't care._

But she would have never told him. She wasn't that kind of girl. She wasn't a whore, she wasn't an easy girl. Now, more than ever, she was aware of this.

Dean was right.

"_You're nothing of what you think. You're not a bitch. You're not a skank. Ya… different. You're not like that. Believe me, I've seen a lot of skanks And you are not like them. You've nothing that makes you look like one of them. Ya different."_

Lydia realized in that very moment, while she was trapped under Dean Ambrose, of how much he had been right. Of how much he had been able to read right into her soul.

Her body desired that he possessed her and made her his in that precise moment. And yet, a part of her brain, the more rational one, hushed-up each and every purely passionate and animal instinct… _she didn't behave like that. She wasn't one of those girls who had sex with someone they weren't in love with._

_She would have never had pure sex, she wanted to make love._

_And, much for her sorrow, if that night would have ended with Dean Ambrose inside her legs and inside her… it would have absolutely not been love._

_It would have been pure sex and she didn't want that._

Lydia wasn't a ring-rat. Lydia wasn't a little bitch. Lydia wasn't one of those skans Jonathan Good reeled in at bars and whom he banged without even knowing their names.

_Lydia was different and he knew that._

Dean snorted a sort of an half mocking laugh and shook the head.

«Ya know what, Lydia?» he murmured, returning to look at her in the eyes.

_Every time he pronounced her name, Lydia felt a million of butterflies dancing in her stomach._

«What?»

Dean smiled of that genuine smile which was able to make her head swirl. He started to slowly caress her cheek again, but his face pulled away from hers, as he stretched his back, towering again over her.

«_Ya really one lucky girl.»_ he just said, enigmatic.

Lydia frowned confused, but he stood up, grabbing her again by a wrist and helping her to return to a sitting position. He came closer to her again just to leave a kiss on her head.

«Go to sleep, _little fighter._» he murmured in her hair.

Then, without adding anything else, he turned, took a pack of cigarettes from the desk and went out to the balcony.

Lydia stared at the window for very long moments. Even though, in the dark of the night, she couldn't see him, she knew Dean was there, a few meters from her.

Her heart still beat so fast from all of the emotions she was feeling and her cheeks were so hot and flushed that she could just imagine how ridiculously red they had to have become, especially in contrast with the pallor of her skin. She took her face between her hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Without thinking about anything else – or she would have gone crazy, she knew it – she crawled under the sheets, tightly squeezing the pillow between her arms.

"_Ya really one lucky girl._" Dean had said.

But why had he said that? What did he mean?

Lydia didn't find an answer for those – and the other thousands of – questions which whirled in her mind, because, surprisingly, overwhelmed by tiredness and by emotions, she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Jon took a long drag from the cigarette and then he slowly breathed out the smoke, observing it while it harmoniously coiled against the darkness of the night sky. His bedroom looked out onto a tranquil area of Las Vegas: all dark and silent palaces, nothing to do with the frenetic and colored lights which swarmed the area behind, the one on which the guest-room and the living room looked out. It was for that reason he had chosen that bedroom: Jon had never been a guy who loved confusion; he needed that quiet corner, dark and silent, in which going to ground with himself and his own thoughts.

_And that night he definitely had a lot of thoughts._

Lydia.

That girl would drive him crazy, sooner or later.

Since the first time he had seen her, when his eyes had landed on her, sitting on the stage with the guitar on her slender legs, Jon had felt something strange toward her. It wasn't just for the broken smile which bent her lips, even too much often for his own tastes. And it wasn't even for her gaze, those eyes of that particular color, which blended from brown to green, in a tonality he didn't remember seeing ever before, and which seemed to hide secrets and sufferance that no one would have ever discovered. And it wasn't even for the fragility of her appearance, which made him feel the incomprehensible desire to protect her.

_There was something else… something else that had overwhelmed Jonathan Good right into his soul._

It was something he wasn't able to comprehend. Something that destabilized him, that scared him… and that made him angry.

Yes, it made him angry not to be able to decipher her. What made him even angrier was the fact that he himself was different around her.

Lydia was able to make him have a behavior which didn't belong to him, as if with every, single gaze she was able to pull out his best side, that side no one ever saw… _that Jon himself had never seen._

Jonathan Good felt himself more similar to Jon Moxley than everyone else was willing to admit, especially toward the fairer sex: he had always been a dirty skanky chauvinist, a jerk who used every single means to get into women's legs.

_He was exactly the kind of guy who liked to go to bars and bang girls… it didn't matter if they were nice or ugly, it didn't matter if they were ring-rats or whores. He didn't care about anything but feeling them quiver under him, fucking them so hard until they screamed his name (Jon, Dean or Mox… whoever they wanted him to be that night) and dumping all of his rage in every thrust, in every bite, in every rough kiss._

He liked the skanks: they didn't worry too much about anything, they weren't intimidated by his wild and rough behavior, they craved for his rage, they craved his darkest side, they depended on him as they were drugged by his aura of pure sex.

_Yes, he was just a sick guy, a really, really dirty guy._

And yet, he couldn't be or crave anything of that when he was with Lydia.

_And, again, that made him feel bewildered and angry. He was losing himself in something he couldn't comprehend. That scared him and made him mad. And from the anger bore the frustration, because he couldn't pour out as he would have liked… he couldn't pour out on her, who was the cause of everything._

_Why wasn't he able to take her and make her his, to possess her as he had every other woman who had entered his life?_

_Wasn't it what he always did?_

_Going to bar and banging girls, without hesitation?_

Yes, that was exactly what he did.

And yet, he hadn't been able to do that with Lydia. He had had her there, on his bed, trapped under his body. He had seen her blushing and he had felt her desire growing as it was his own. Each of her quivers had increased his arousal. And then, those lips… those lips which had the same color of peaches. _He had wondered if they tasted of peach as well._ And the arousal had grown more and more and the desire to taste them had become the only thought in his mind.

_No, he didn't want just to taste them._

_He wanted to devour them._

_He wanted to consume them, exactly as he wanted to consume every inch of her body._

But there had been a warning ring in his head. Something had suggested to him that, if he had leaned down and if he had stolen that kiss which he desired so bad that it was driving him crazy, he wouldn't have been able to stop. He would have devoured her…_he would have destroyed her and ruined her, exactly as he had done with all the other women he had taken in his bed._

And he didn't want that.

_Lydia was… different._

_He didn't know how, he didn't know in which way._

But he was afraid that, if he had treated her exactly as he treated all the women – as nothing more than toys to satisfy his needs – that broken smile he hated so much would have returned to bend her lips, permanently.

_And he didn't want it._

_He wanted to make it disappear, that damn smile._

Jon wanted Lydia to be happy and he would have done _anything _and_ everything_ to protect her.

_Everything._

_"Ya really one lucky girl, Lydia."_ he had told her.

_And she had no idea of how much those words were true._

* * *

Lydia woke up several times that night. The first one was certainly the most traumatic and the one which took her the most time and effort to fall asleep again.

When she had opened her eyes, in the usual confusion of one who has just come back to reality, she hadn't comprehended immediately where she was. She had to blink several times, before being able to focus or to formulate a coherent thought.

_Why had she woken up?_

_Maybe she had a nightmare… luckily, she couldn't remember it._

It was just when she closed her eyes again, ready to let herself be hugged by Morpheus' arms, that she realized that, _actually_, someone was tightening her between his arms. She snapped opened her eyes as she felt a deep and regular breath softly brushing against her hair behind the nape.

_It was just in that very moment, as her heart started to beat angrily in her chest and as she felt the now too familiar tingle on her cheeks, that Lydia realized Dean Ambrose was hugging her in his sleep._

She could feel his broad and muscular chest against her back, one of his arms had to be folded under the pillow, but the other one was tightened her in an almost possessive gesture; one of his leg was interlaced with her leg.

_She did not know if he had moved in that position during the sleep or if he had hugged her from the start, but the point didn't change._

She remained firm, motionless, breathing slowly as she was afraid to wake him up; well, yes… if he had woken up in that moment, that would have been a very sheepish situation. And of embarrassment between the two of them, that night, there had already been enough, according to Lydia's tastes.

_God… why did he smell so good?_

_Dean Ambrose smelled like leather, musk, male… and sex._

His body was warm as it was pressed against her own, each muscle flexed harmoniously even in the sleep, wrapping her with a sensation which soon passed from being awe to be comfortably protective.

_Yes, between Dean Ambrose's arms, Lydia felt herself being protected from all the dangers of the world._

And, in that precise moment, as her body relaxed and sleep returned to grasp her, Lydia realized she would have gladly remained in that hug… _forever._

* * *

**So, this is it: did you like it? Let me know with a review, they always are much appreciated, you know it (:  
I sincerly love writing Dean's p.o.v., I don't know why, but it's kind of funny and easy, even if he's quite a complicated character! I adore him!  
Btw, in the next chapter: The SHIELD has some surprises for Lydia... are you curious to know what they have in store for her? Just keep following this story and keep your love coming: the more reviews the sooner I'll update!  
XOXO, CharismasXe**


	13. Soon It Will Be Brighter

******Author's note:****** Here it is a new chapter! Shorter than the previous, but it's very important! Hope you're gonna like it! As always, let me know your thoughts with a review: it will take just two seconds to write it and you'll make me really happy! Meanwhile, really a huge thanks to who has already reviewed and/or followed/favorite this story! It means a lot to me (:  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**13\. Soon it will be brighter**

When Lydia definitely opened again her eyes, returning in the real world and exiting from the dreams' one, it was already morning. The clock on the bedside table marked **10 a.m.**

She slowly stretched and rubbed her eyes, lying on her back.

The memory of Dean Ambrose and of his body tightened to hers hit her like a bolt from the blue, forcing her to snap turn the head toward his side.

_But Dean wasn't there._

Letting go off a sigh of relief – and realizing just in that moment to have held her breath, forcing her heart to the now too familiar marathon which it ran more and more often in her heart – Lydia stretched out one hand to caress the creased sheets: they were cold, sign that he had to have woken up from a bit of time… but they still conserved his unique smell.

_Everything, in that room, smelled like him._

Lydia ran one hand through her hair and sat, narrowing her eyes to settle into the morning sunlight which entered from the window in front of the bed. She looked around, giving a curious glance to Dean's room, but there wasn't much: the walls were empty, no posters or photos… actually, there weren't pictures or photos in the entire house; everything there was in that room was that queen-size bed, a black armoire, a desk with some books, papers and packs of cigarettes on it and two bedside tables. Nothing else. It was very anonymous, as room, but Lydia found herself to think that it really represented him: Dean Ambrose was a very mysterious and reserved kind of guy, someone who didn't seem to be able to show his thoughts – or that probably didn't have any intention to do it. There was an enigmatic aura around him, a kind of solid wall which didn't allow anybody to get close to him.

Lydia sighed, not being able to understand why she was having those thoughts right now, and got up, stretching the arms toward the sky, lazy as a cat. She slowly reached the closed door and rested an ear on it, to hear if there was someone at home. It seemed there weren't noises, so she slowly opened the door and looked out onto the hallway: again, no sounds.

Dean, Seth and Roman had to have gone out.

After having gone to bathroom, Lydia went to the kitchen. On the kitchen island, she found a covered plate and a note next to it. While a smile spontaneously rose on her lips, she sat down on a stool and opened the note. She didn't know who had written it, because she didn't recognize the handwriting, but the message made her to grasp it:

"_We'll be at the gym all day long, you make yourself at home. For anything, you have our numbers: we'll keep our cell phones next to us. If you wanna go out, I've left you the keys… but, please, don't get into troubles. We won't come back for lunch, but we'll take care of the dinner, so don't prepare anything._

_Stay safe, little fighter._

_X._

_PS. Joe wants to specify he has prepared your breakfast and he will want one hug as thanksgiving, tonight."_

Dean had written that message, no doubts about it.

_Stay safe, little fighter._

Lydia let out a dreaming sigh, closed the note and lifted the plate, savoring the breakfast _Roman Reigns_ had prepared just for her.

_Yes, he totally deserved one hug._

* * *

When Jon, Joe and Colby came back home, it was past **7.30 p.m.**

Lydia greeted them with a warm smile, waving one hand from the couch.

«Hey there.» Seth greeted her.

«Hey there.» she answered, lowering the volume of the TV «What's up? How was your last work-out?»

The three of them all had many bags in hands, in addition to the gym-bags… narrowing her eyes, Lydia noticed they were shopping-bags.

«Brilliant.» Roman answered, giving her a smile «How are you?»

They all went into the kitchen, so Lydia followed them.

«Everything okay. I acted good and I stayed away from troubles.» she said, looking smug at Dean, who raised the face to wink at her.

«I hope you like Japanese food, it was Colby's turn to chose for the dinner.» Dean told her, taking out from some packets some sushi's confections.

Lydia smiled and clutched in one shoulder.

«If truth be told, I don't remember… but I'll give it a try, anyway!»

Seth passed next to her and winked.

«First turn to shower is mine!» he declared then, disappearing beyond the kitchen door.

«Hey, you…» Lydia turned to give her attention to Roman, who now had his arms crossed on the chest and was looking at her with a stern glance «Don't you owe me something?»

Lydia hid a chuckle behind her hand and nodded, approaching him. Roman opened his arms, ready to wrap her into a hug, but, instead, she pulled away again, wrinkling her nose into a grimace.

«What's wrong?» Roman asked her vexed, confusingly raising one eyebrow.

«I prefer to hug you when you'll be all clean and perfumed.» she answered, stretching out one hand to pass it on his still sweated arm and then wiping the hand out on his shirt.

«What kind of fan are ya, _little fighter?_» Dean scoffed her, with a crooked smile «There are women who'd sell their souls to the devil for being hugged from one all sweated Roman Reigns.»

Roman nodded, pointing him with the thumb.

«He's right, you know?»

Lydia chortled and shook the head, taking another step back and folding the arms on the chest.

«Then, why aren't _you_ hugging him?» Lydia said with a malicious and amused smile.

Dean slowly turned to look at her, his lips opened in an odd grimace.

«What ya alluding to?» he asked, narrowing his eyes and slowly walking toward her.

«Nothing at all. Why? Have you a chip on your shoulder, _Ambrose_?» she provoked him, taking another step back.

«Ya know, _Lydia_. When ya call me using my surname…» but he didn't finish the sentence, he just gave her an arousal glance which was more efficient than a thousand of words «I think someone here needs a lesson.» he murmured after a while, shifting his gaze from her to Reigns «Roman: grab her!»

Lydia squeaked and jumped back, running away in the living room. The two members of The SHIELD immediately followed her, but with slow and studied steps: they were the majority and Lydia had just put herself in trap, hiding behind the couch. Roman reached her from one side and when she tried to escape from the other side, here there was Dean to blockade her way.

«Shit…» she murmured, evaluating how many chances she had of being able of running away jumping beyond the couch.

_No, probably they would have taken her anyway._

«Game over, _little fighter._» Dean smirked, reaching her with one step.

Lydia swallowed, then she did the only thing that came up to her mind.

«SEEEEEEEEEETH! HELP!» she screamed, catching both Dean and Roman off guard.

They both stared at her in bewilderment, but no one had the time to add anything else: they heard the bathroom's door being opened and two seconds after Seth made his appearance in the living room, running like a devil.

«What's happened?! What's wrong?! Where's the danger?!»

Seth turned toward the couch, from where Lydia, Jon and Joe was staring at him wide-eyes.

«So, what's up?» he asked, still concerned.

Lydia widened her eyes, blushed and found nothing to say.

Joe burst out laughing unashamedly and Jon wore his best grin.

«Nice shining armor, dude.»

Just in that moment, Seth realized why they were staring at him that way… _and especially why Lydia seemed now a too ripe tomato._

He was almost entered in the shower, when he had heard Lydia screaming: thinking something bad had happened, he had rushed outside the bathroom, forgetting to be completely _naked_, with his hair already wet and the sponge in one hand.

«Oh.» it was the only thing he commented, without even deemed worthy of feeling ashamed.

Lydia hid her face behind her fingers and hunkered down, disappearing behind the couch and hiding herself from Rollins, who scratched his nape in confusion.

«Shame on you, Lopez!» Joe rebuked him, shaking the head «You have just violated our little Lydia, here.»

Jon sniggered and Colby slapped one hand on his forehead.

«She's the one who has screamed! I thought she needed help! What the hell were you doing to her?»

«For God's sake, Colby, could ya show a bit of decency and cover yourself up?» Jon said, throwing his jacket to him. Colby took it on the fly and tied it around his waist.

«Now, hugging me all sweaty isn't that bad, huh_ baby girl?_» Roman teased her, leaning down to rest one hand on her shoulder.

Lydia was still curled up on the ground, with her face hidden behind her fingers: if she could, she would have liked to bury herself for the shame.

_God… she had seen everything. Like… EVERYTHING._

_Seth Rollins naked in front of her._

_She would have never taken up again._

«Hey, _Lys_, why don't ya go to hug Seth, now? He's all clean and perfumed.» Dean jeered at her.

«Oh, shut up!» she muttered, causing the laughs of the two members of The SHIELD.

Colby gave them a puzzled glance, then he snorted and raised his hands in resignation.

«You're all mad!» he exclaimed, coming back to the bathroom.

* * *

Apart from the accident with Seth, the rest of the evening went by in tranquility and normality – as far as it could be normal for Lydia spending an evening with The SHIELD in Dean Ambrose's home, of course.

Roman had received his hug after the shower, they had eaten sushi and Lydia had found out to love it. They had chatted of this and that, or better, The SHIELD had chatted, Lydia had just done few comments here and there, but she had remained mostly silent to listen to them.

They were three amazing guys and she already adored them.

In the end, as they were clearing the table, the argument shifted on Survivor Series, now just 24 hours away.

«I'll cheer for you!» Lydia exclaimed, discarding plastic glasses and plates in the garbage can.

«Too bloody right!» Seth said with a smile «And don't you dare to cheer for Goldust not even for a second.» he warned her, pointing the index finger against her.

Lydia stuck her tongue out to him.

«Dean, I should buy the pay-per-view… or you have it for free, being a WWE Superstar?»

«Nope.» he said, drying his hands on a towel «But we're not gonna buy it.»

Lydia frowned.

«How could I watch it, then?» she complained, pouting.

Dean, Seth and Roman looked at each others in an odd way, then the last one got up from the stool.

«Come with me, _baby girl_.» he said, reaching her and delicately grabbing her by an elbow.

Lydia frowned puzzled and let herself being guided to the living room, where Roman made her sit on the couch.

«What's wrong? Should I be worried?»

«Maybe…» Dean murmured, with his usual brazen smirk.

Lydia widened her eyes and Seth nudged Ambrose.

«Stop it, come on.» he rebuked him with a snigger.

Lydia was even more confused now: what was happening?

Roman crouched in front of her and his friendly smile immediately made her feel at ease.

«We have got something for you, _baby girl_.» and without adding anything else, he got up and took the shopping bags Lydia had noticed before. He put them in front of her and she stared at them, without understanding «Open them, come on!» Roman encouraged her.

Still doubtful, Lydia grabbed the first bag and opened it: inside it there were some shirts.

«What…?» she murmured, grabbing the second bag: in this one there were some jeans; in the others there were dresses, underwears – and here she blushed -, shoes… «W-what this stuff is?» she asked with trembling voice.

Roman smiled and sat next to her, passing one arm around her shoulders.

«You can't keep wearing Dean's and Seth's clothes, don't you think so?» he said, giving a light flick on her cheek «So, we've thought to buy you something to wear which suited you better.»

Lydia opened eyes and mouth, in a purely astonished expression, which made the three of them laughing immediately.

«Y-you… you what?» she whispered incredulous «B-but… I can't accept them! That's your money… you…»

«No buts, _sweetheart_.» Seth interrupted her with a smile «You're damn right, that's _our_ money, so we can do whatever we want with it. And what we want now is that you give us our clothes back and wear the ones we have bought for you.»

Lydia slurred something little clear even to her own ears, then she lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip.

«You shouldn't have to…» she whispered after a while.

«Yes, we had to.» this time it was Dean to speak, so Lydia snap raised her face and her eyes locked immediately with Dean's stern and piercing ones «Until ya won't have your memory back, ya _our_ problem. Ya under _our_ protection and responsibility. And we always take care of what is _ours._»

Lydia blinked several times, her lips slightly opened and her heart pounded violently. She felt a weight on her stomach and she felt the sudden need to cry. She lowered her gaze, without knowing what to say, and a tear ran down her cheek.

«Hey, hey, hey…» Roman held her more tightened to himself, caressing her arm.

«No tears, _sweetheart._ We don't like girls who cry.» Seth said with a smile in his voice, crouching in front of her and collecting the tear with the index finger.

«She's crying because she has remembered ya naked, to me.» Dean commented with a grin.

«Ha-ha. Really funny, Ambrose.»

They were able to make her laugh: Lydia raised again her face and gave them a thankful glance.

«Thank you, guys, really thank you. I don't… I don't really know how to properly thank you.» she said under her breath, trying not to burst out in tears.

«What about a hug, _baby girl?_» Roman proposed and she immediately turned to throw her arms around his neck.

«And then…» Seth said, forcing her to give him her attention again. She saw him searching in one of his trousers' pockets «What about cheering for us… _closely?_» he pulled out a WWE backstage pass and handed it to her.

Lydia widened her eyes again and took it with trembling hands.

«A-are… are you kidding me?» she whispered, voiceless for the emotion.

«Not at all, _sweetheart._ You're our mascot and as it you deserve a place of honor.»

Lydia took both her hands on her mouth and did her best not to burst out crying, but she felt her eyes becoming wet, so she leaped toward Seth and gave him his hug, hiding her face against his chest to avoid them to see the tears which was running on her cheeks.

«Thank you… thank you!» she murmured, her lips pressed against his shirt.

Seth chuckled, tightening her to himself and brushing her hair.

_Lydia was really a sweetheart and he just… he adored her._

When she was sure to be able to hold the other tears, Lydia wiped away her cheeks with the back of her hands and Seth let her go, giving her a flick under the chin and a wink.

Lydia smiled and nodded, then she got up and approached Dean, who looked at her with his crooked smile. Lydia bit her bottom lip, then she cocked the head to one side and opened the arms, as she wanted to say now it was his turn to be hugged. Even though Dean gave her an odd glance, which made her feel immediately in awe, at the end he leaned on her and tightened her strongly to himself. Lydia rested the head against his bicep and the intoxicating smell of his skin hit her nostrils, making her heart tremble.

«Thank you… for everything. I don't know where I would be, if it wasn't for you.» she murmured, her lips pressed against his arm.

She heard him smile, as one of his hands slipped into her hair and his fingers tenderly scratched her nape.

«No problem, _little fighter._» he whispered in her ear «There's one last surprise for ya.»

Lydia frowned, wondering what else there could have been, and Dean softly grabbed her by the shoulders, breaking up the hug. He gave her one of his rare smile, which made two dimples appear on his cheeks and which, as usual, made her blush. Without ever diverging his eyes from hers, Dean searched in the hip pocket of his jeans and pulled out a cell phone.

_Lydia's cell phone._

«That's…»

«Your cell phone.» Dean confirmed «I made fix it. Now we could discovered something else on ya, but…» as soon as she was about to grab it, he raised the arm and took it out of her reach. Lydia frowned and, again, he smiled «I'll keep it until we're back here. For now, we want ya not to think to anything else but to have fun, tomorrow night and to RAW and SmackDown tapings. We'll be back here on Wednesday and then we'll take care of ya and your past, okay?»

Lydia slightly opened her lips, but then she nodded.

«Okay.»

Dean put his arm around her shoulders and tightened her to himself again, kissing her on the top of her head.

«I promise ya, _little fighter… soon it will be brighter._»

Lydia smiled against his arm.

«It already is.»

* * *

**And here they are, the big surprises The SHIELD had for Lydia! What do you think about it? Lydia finally goes on tour with them, are you excited?  
****Kind of short chapter, but it's really important: I wanted to show you how Lydia's relationships are slowly growing, not only with Dean, but also with Seth and Roman! I hope you've liked it, I really had fun writing this chapter (:  
In the next chapter: finally Survivor Series! But our protagonists will have some troubles on the way; what I can say to you it's that it will be involved an airport, a crowd of screaming fans and a police officer! What is going to happen? Keep to follow me and you will know it ;)  
Thank you and keep your love coming!**


	14. Use No Common Sense

******Author's note:****** First of all, a HUGE THANKS to _**ChelleLew**_ for having helped me with the revision of this English version of my chapter! She's my beta-reader and I'm so happy she had decided to help me (:  
And, of course, thanks also to all of you who has reviewed the previous chapter (**LivHardy, ghunter182003, Guest **and** Devata!) **keep your love coming and let me know what do you think about this new chapter, it's really important to me :D  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
-_**(new!)**_I've done a drawing inspired to the first chapter of this FanFiction, featuring Lydia and Dean at _"The Discordant Note"_. If you wanna see it, go on my profile and you'll find the link to my DeviantArt page! The drawing is in there ;)  
-**_(new!)_**A friend of mine - who makes wonderful videos, expecially on Dean Ambrose - has made a video on Lydia and Dean! If you're curious to watch it, just search on youtube for "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" and you will find it! It's really amazing ** Thank you also here, Bea!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**14\. Use no common sense**

Since he had met her, Jon had never seen Lydia this happy.

From that morning she had a genuine and happy smile on her face, which arrived to enlighten her eyes in a very delicious way, making them even clearer than usual. Or maybe it was just the sunlight making them appear that way… whatever.

They had packed their stuff – and she had been so happy to finally wear something that wasn't Seth's sweatpants or one of Dean's extra-long (at least for her!) t-shirt – and they had headed to the airport.

They had thought about everything: about the plane ticket, the WWE backstage pass, the car to rent once they were in Boston, the hotel room… _but there was one thing that the three members of The SHIELD absolutely hadn't foreseen._

_The fans that waited for them in the airport once they would have landed to Boston._

Lydia was the one who reminded them that, just ten minutes prior to the landing.

From the astonished expressions of the boys, Lydia understood that, when all is said and done, they hadn't _really _thought _of everything._

«Shit.» Dean murmured, running one hand on his face in a frustrated gesture.

Lydia almost heard the wheels in their brains going round frantically.

«Well, come on: maybe they won't notice me.» she said in a hopeful tone, trying to cheer them up «Eyes will be on you, I'll go unnoticed.»

«You wish.» Roman murmured, shaking his head and scratching his nape.

«Lydia, you don't know our fans. Trust me, they will notice _for sure_ a girl who gets off the plane next to us. There will be pictures on _Instagram_, speculations on _Twitter_, gifs on _Tumblr_ and _Fan Fiction_ on you and the three of us.» Seth seemed to be almost alienated in that moment, with his dark eyes widened and the expression tensed «_And you don't want fan fiction on you, believe me.»_ he added as a shiver shook him.

«Yeah…» Dean murmured, nervously running a hand through his hair «It's because of that I _hate_ internet.»

«Maybe… if I make myself as small as possible and if I hide behind you, no one will…» she tried again.

«No, Lydia.» they interrupted her in one voice.

Lydia giggled, receiving a scowl from all the three of them. In spite of everything, she couldn't help but be amused by the situation. And then, she was too much happy to let any kind of problem ruin her mood: she was going to a WWE ppv and not as simple fan! She had a backstage pass and, moreover, she was accompanied by none other than The SHIELD: what could have possibly ruined her good mood? Not even all the hatred of the other fans and all the negative speculations on her would have been able to make her unhappy in that moment.

Though, she could totally understand the boys' concern, so she twisted her lips into a thoughtful grimace and started to make her brain work for a solution.

* * *

In the end, the only thing that came up to their mind, two seconds before they unhooked the safety belts, was to cover Lydia as much as possible, to prevent that any photo could reveal her identity, and to get off the plane separately; they would meet with Lydia outside the terminal, far from indiscreet eyes… _like it was possible._

Lydia had worn Roman's hoodie over her clothes – for once she could have on something girly, here she was again with a garment of one of the members of The SHIELD! – and Dean had lent her his cap; Lydia lowered the peak to hide her eyes and pulled the hood on her head, so now she was totally covered from curious eyes. She was the last one to get off the plane and she kept a loose behavior as she walked through the hallway which would have conducted her to the luggage's area. Seth had told her they would have taken care of her suitcase, so she went ahead. When she entered the terminal, the situation was even _worse_ than she had expected.

_There was a horde of screaming fans who surrounded the three members of The SHIELD._

Lydia widened her eyes and remained for some seconds to observe the scene, not being able to hold the amused smile which bent her lips: there were some security agents who were trying to keep the girls at bay, who kept shouting their idols' names, begging them for an autograph, for a photo, for a hug, for… _hey! How old were those girl?!_

Seth seemed to be the one who was more at ease: he stretched out the hand to high-five the fans, he let himself being hugged by some lucky girl who had been able to elude the security and he sent smiles here and there.

Roman was more awkward: that big man was as self-confident and strong inside the ring as sweet and kind outside it; he took some photo with the girls and signed a couple of autographs.

Dean Ambrose seemed to be, as usual, the less interested to the whole situation: he had a bored and little annoyed expression on his face, even though he was evidently trying to keep an affable behavior; he was greeting the girls with nods of the head and waving of the hands. He signed some autographs and took some photos, too, but he kept himself away from hugs or other mawkishness – those totally weren't his kind of things.

Lydia giggled and clung more into the hoodie, her hands hidden inside the pockets.

_Who knows if she was that kind of fan as well… who knows if she had ever gone to see them in person or if she had ever met them in those special meet &amp; greets they did for the fans._

_No, maybe they would have remembered her, in that case, instead none of them had ever implied such a possibility._

_Well, however it was more probable she was gone to meet them and they didn't remember her, considering the huge number of girls they met during those meet &amp; greets._

Lydia sighed and shook the head, chasing those thoughts away from her mind; nothing will ruin her good mood, not even those considerations about her forgotten past!

_She was there to have fun!_

_As Dean had said the evening before, they will think about her and her past once they come back home._

Her attention was distracted from the three wrestlers and their little crew of fans as she looked around; where was the exit of that place? She scratched her nape and was about to set forth, looking for some information, when someone tapped a finger on her shoulder, forcing her to stop.

«Excuse me, miss…?»

Lydia, still well hidden under Roman's hoodie and Dean's cap, turned around: in front of her there was a man in uniform, probably a security agent.

«Ehm… yes?»

«I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but I have to ask you to show me your ticket, your identity card and to follow me, please.»

Lydia blinked confused and frowned.

«I'm sorry: what? Why?»

«It's just a standard procedure, nothing to be worried about.» the man tried to reassure her, but he totally failed.

«Oh, yeah? And then why have you stopped me? It doesn't seem like you have asked all the passengers here in the terminal to follow you for a standard inspection.» Lydia answered, starting to get nervous.

What did that agent want from her, right now?

Why had he stopped her? What standard procedure? Someone had recognized her? And what if she was a fugitive? She couldn't know it, because she had lost her memory, but maybe someone was looking for her, maybe there was a bounty on her head! Maybe she was a dangerous criminal! _Eek,_ what did she have to do? Should she run away? Should she scream?

It was evident the panic was quickly overwhelming her, depriving her from any judgment's ability.

The man had to notice the change in her eyes, because he narrowed his gaze and took a step closer toward the girl, as he wanted to prevent her from running away. According to him, it was now clear that girl was hiding something and he would have not let her go until he had verified everything was in order.

Lydia swallowed, trying to calm herself down or she would have just worsened the situation.

«It's my duty to verify you're not hiding something dangerous under all those clothes. We have kept an eye on you since you've gotten off the plane and your behavior has aroused suspicion.» the agent communicated to her, trying to keep an affable and reasonable tone, which didn't produce any effect on the girl «We're sure you have optimum reasons to be dress in this odd way and to wear a cap and the hood which hide her face indoors… _with all the weird trend of you youths_… but it's just a standard control, nothing to be worried about, miss.»

_Just a standard control._

Maybe, it was true. Maybe she was just overreacting. Indeed, dressed in that way, she wasn't exactly the kind of person who didn't arouse suspicion: who wore a hoodie bigger of many sizes – _moreover a man's hoodie!_ -, kept the hood lowered on the head and the peak to hide the eyes indoors? Probably just someone who hid something. How could she fault the agent's argument?

But she was doing nothing bad! She was just trying not to attract attention on her and instead… she had had the opposite effect.

_Stupid SHIELD and their stupid ideas!_

_Probably, if she had gotten off the plane simply in her own clothes but separately from them, she would not have that little accident along her way._

Without giving any sign to move, Lydia desperately glanced at the three guys, who was still surrounded by the fans and was busy to take photos and sign autographs. None of them seemed to have noticed she was in trouble.

_Was she in trouble? Not yet, but she would have been very soon, that was for sure._

«Miss?» the agent called her again, forcing Lydia to return to give her attention to him «You should show me your identity card and the ticket.» he repeated.

_And here come the trouble._

Lydia widened her eyes and her face turned white: she didn't have an identity card! She didn't even have an identity since she had lost the memory!

She had no idea how the boys had managed to get her a plane ticket without all those information on her, but maybe they had just used to their advantage the fact they were WWE Superstars… and, speaking of which, they had her ticket! So, now, in addition to not have an identity card, she was even without ticket!

_Things were going from good to better._

«I…» she murmured, lowering her gaze.

She started to be in a cold sweat and to feel a strange sensation inside her stomach: how could she exit from that situation?

* * *

All those fans would have driven them crazy, sooner or later. Hell, they loved them, really. Without fans, a wrestler hasn't much life, especially in a federation like the WWE, where the universe of fans mattered more than anything else. If your merchandising sold out, you were taken to the top. If your matches recorded the highest ratings, you were considered for main events and pay-per-views.

They owed everything to their loyal fans, but sometimes, just like in that moment, the three members of The SHIELD would have liked to be _a little less_ loved from the WWE Universe.

Joe smiled and posed for yet another photo… his cheeks was starting to hurt, by constantly smiling. There was a girl who had overcome the security three times now and who was again clung to Colby's arm, who tried to laugh and tousled her hair, generating an excited yelp from all her friends. Jon signed yet another autograph and gave a smile to the girl who had given him the pen and the block note and she immediately blushed.

_They were cute, his fans, when they blushed like that._

_But they weren't as cute as another fan of his knowing… who knows if she had been able to exit from the terminal without problems._

Jon took another notebook and started to sign his autograph for a certain _Cindy_, but his eyes instinctively raised, looking further the crowd of fans – being him taller 6'4'' it wasn't a problem to overcome the tens of little heads which surrounded them.

_It was in that moment he saw the scene: Lydia – it was her, he could recognize her because she was all muffled in Joe's enormous hoodie – and she seemed to be arguing with an agent._

«The hell…?» he murmured, giving the signed notebook back to Cindy.

He didn't even hear the shy thanksgiving of the girl, because he approached Joe and nudged him, capturing his attention.

«What's happening down there?» Jon whispered in his ear, trying to act with nonchalance, as with a quick nod he pointed where Lydia was arguing, now more vividly, with the man in uniform.

Joe frowned and, while Jon distracted the fans with some other smile and new photos, the Samoan pointed the scene also to Colby, who pulled away from the girls with a kind gesture and, discreetly, glanced to the other side of the terminal.

«It's Lydia?» Colby whispered to Joe, who nodded.

«Yes, that's my hoodie.»

«Is she in trouble?»

«I don't know… it seems so.»

Jon reached them again, as he hinted the security to distance the fans, so they could have again some privacy.

«What are we gonna do?» Colby asked, worryingly glancing again toward Lydia.

«I have no idea… but if we decide to intervene, we have to be _very discreet…_» Joe answered and his eyes fell on the fans, who was still eagerly looking at them.

_If they would have gotten involved to help Lydia, there would have been many consequences, especially on the internet. And wasn't that what they were trying to avoid in the first place?_

«We wait and see what happen.» Jon said, nervously running his fingers through his hair «Maybe it's nothing serious, just-» but he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

The agent grabbed Lydia by an arm and started to drag her who knows where.

Jon widened his eyes and an incomprehensible rage grew in his chest, making him tighten his hands in two trembling fists.

«Jon, what do we-» Colby started, but he hadn't time to add anything else.

Without thinking twice about what to do, Jon got out of the crowd of girls and reached Lydia and the man at the double.

Joe and Colby looked at each other worried.

«Hadn't I said we had to be very discreet?» Joe murmured, running one hand on his face.

«Oh, to hell with it!» Colby snapped, going out of the crowd as well; the girls followed the scene with eager glances.

Joe, the only one left, tried to attract the attention back on himself, to cover for his two mates and their _very little _discreet rescue mission.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

«Hey, girls…» he said, with husky and seductive voice.

All the eyes of the girls shifted on him, especially when, plucking up his courage, he took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. An immediate fight started in the crowd, from who tried to grab that precious garment, to who took as many photos as possible of a _shirtless_ Roman Reigns – a rare vision, on those times! – and to who tried to elude the security to run toward him and hug him again.

_Well, at least he had been able to distract them._

He quickly glanced toward Jon and Colby and hoped they could have solved the situation as quickly as possible.

_Lydia owed him a big one, after that._

* * *

«Agent, really: you've nothing to detain me and…»

Lydia's agitation was growing higher each and every second… she had tried to turn upside-down her brain, to find some excuses which could bail herself out, but her mind had spun freely and panic had simply overwhelmed her.

«Miss, I repeat myself: it's just a standard control. But if you keep making a fuss, I'm starting to think you really have something to hide. You're requested to follow me with no more resistance or I'll have to handcuff you.»

«What?!» Lydia squeaked, opening wide her eyes and taking a step back.

_They just couldn't arrest her now!_

The agent snorted and gently grabbed her by an elbow.

«Come on, behave yourself, miss, and come with me.»

Lydia tried to wriggle free from his grip – _she didn't like at all that a stranger was touching her… it was making her having some strange and confused images in her mind, which made her anxiety grow immediately_, but the agent ignored her efforts and started to drag her with him, under the curious eyes of many people.

«No! Let go of me, I've done anything bad…!» she tried to protest, the panic now clear in her voice.

«Excuse me, agent: do we have some problems here?»

That was the voice of…

«_Dean!_» Lydia exclaimed, spinning around toward him, never happier to see him.

_No, okay, maybe she had been happier to see him the night he had saved her from being raped, but the sensation of relief she felt at the sight of his blue eyes, now stern and marked by an upset frown, was equally strong._

Dean Ambrose was there, in front of them, his arms crossed on his large chest and a stern expression on his face.

The agent stopped, his fingers still encircled the thin elbow of the girl.

«Yes, we do have some problems here. This girl must come with me.»

Dean's eyes fixed the hand of the man on Lydia's arm for some seconds, then his stern gaze lifted on the police officer's face.

«How come? What has she done?» he asked, his voice so sharp that even Lydia felt a chill running up her back.

«I have done nothing at all…!» she stuck up for herself again, trying to get free from the agent's grip.

_She didn't like the sensation of his fingers on her elbow… they reminded her: Callum!_

_They reminded her Callum and all of what had happened in that dark alley… it made her sick._

Lydia closed her eyes and tried to control the sensation of nausea which had now attacked the pit of her stomach.

«For now.» the agent answered stubborn, not letting her go «It's just a standard control, nothing to be worried about. But, clearly, this young woman has something to hide, because she keeps trying to make a stand. I have to ask you to let me do my job and mind your own business, boy.»

«It's exactly what I'm doing. She _is_ my business.» Dean said.

Jon's eyes fell for few seconds on the girl: Lydia had lowered her face and was lightly shaking. She seemed to be having a breakdown…_ no, not here._

He took a step forward and slipped between Lydia and the agent, forcing the man to let her go. Dean pushed the girl behind himself.

Feeling finally free from the man's grip, Lydia opened her eyes and found Dean's back few centimeters away from her nose.

_He was protecting her… he was making his body a _shield.

Lydia felt immediately better and the sensation of anxiety disappeared.

«So, if ya have a problem with her, ya have a problem with me.» Jon added, his Cincinnati accent stronger than usual, as it always happened when he was angry.

«Who do you think you're talking with, boy?» the police officer rebuked him, taking a fat finger to point his own chest, on which a badge shone «I am a security agent of this airport and if I say the girl must come with me, the girl comes with me.» he said, inflating his chest and putting his fists on the hips, not intimidated at all by Jon's attitude.

Dean gave him a long glare which would have been able to freeze Hell over and, from behind his shoulders, Lydia could see the expression of the policeman losing a bit of his confidence

«And I don't give a fuck what you say, and if I say she's not going anywhere with ya, she's not going anywhere with ya. I suggest ya to go doing your job somewhere else, because you're not needed here: she is clean.» Dean answered, moving his fingers in front of the agent's face.

«And why would I have to believe that? Because you're saying that? Maybe I should arrest you both…» the police officer established and a triumphant grin formed on his big face, now red for the anger.

Dean took a step toward him, his chest almost brushed against the face of the agent, the head leaned to be few centimeters away from the other man's one.

«Try to.» he provoked him.

_Okay, the situation was definitely going out of control._

«Dean, it's okay, come on… don't be like that, let it go. You're going to get yourself into trouble.» Lydia shyly tried to calm him down, resting one hand on his arm.

_Ambrose was tightening both his hands into two fists which were so clutched that Lydia could feel every single tensed muscle and tendon of his arm under her fingers._

«No, it's not okay.» Dean answered, without having any intention to move from that position.

«You should pay heed to _your girlfriend_, boy. There's no need for this to go any further: we have all gotten too heated. Now we need to calm ourselves down, she comes with me, I do some contr-» the agent tried.

_H-his… girlfriend?!_

Lydia couldn't help but blush at those words… she wasn't Dean Ambrose's girlfriend!

«I said she's not going anywhere.» Jon interrupted the agent again, fire in his eyes.

«Boy…»

«Hey, hey! What's happening here?»

Lydia turned around and, again, a sensation of relief filled her chest.

«Seth!» she squeaked.

_God… let him be the voice of reason!_

«Oh no, here comes another crazy guy…» the agent snorted under his breath, rolling his eyes and taking a step back to pull away from the first crazy guy who was so shamelessly challenging him; the agent glanced at the new arrived, another guy with some definitely weird hair… _mah, he just couldn't understand this youth fashions._

Dean remained firm, motionless, staring at the agent, his gaze stern and his jaw clutched. Seth gave him a quick glance, frowning puzzled, then he turned toward Lydia, still completely hidden behind Ambrose's body.

«Hey, _sweetheart_: you okay?» Seth asked her apprehensive.

Lydia slowly nodded.

«Yes… this agent wants to take me to do some "standard control", but I do not understand why. I haven't done anything bad!»

«That's something I should decide, my dear miss.» the agent snapped, tired.

«I had already told ya: she-is-clean.» Dean gritted through his teeth. _He was seriously losing his patience._

Seth reached him and put one hand on his shoulder, forcing Dean to pull away from the agent.

_What was wrong with him, now? Jon always overreacted and everyone was aware of this, but arguing with a police officer just for a simple misunderstanding which could have been solved calmly and cold-bloody seemed to be too much even for a guy like Jon._

Colby's eyes laid for few seconds on the girl, still half-hidden behind Ambrose: her face was paler than usual. Colby tried to shrug off the weird sensation which enlarged in his stomach and addressed the agent again.

«Excuse my friend, agent: he's just stressed out because of the flight.»

«No, I'm not.» Dean interfered sternly.

Seth glanced him, as he wanted to tell him not to worsen the situation and to collaborate.

«They were four long hours and we are all really tired.» Colby ended, with reasonable tone and a kind smile.

«Listen, boy: you show me she's not carrying something dangerous under all those clothes and that she had the ticket and I'll let you go…» the agent finally sighed, massaging his temples.

«Okay, okay.» Seth turned toward Lydia, who looked at him back from under the peak of Dean's cap «_Sweetheart_, show your ticket to the agent.»

«I don't have it…» she grumbled, pouting «You have it, remember?»

Seth slapped his hand on his forehead.

«Of course, you're right!» he searched into the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out the tickets «Here they are, agent. See? Everything's in order.»

The man took the four tickets: _Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, Joseph Anoa'i _and…

«You're miss Lydia _Lopez?_» the agent asked, raising his eyes on the girl again.

Lydia frowned, but then she immediately nodded.

_Lydia… L-Lopez? For whom they had made her pass?_

She raised her gaze on Seth, who smiled, reached her and passed his arm around her shoulders.

«Yep, she's my _cousin._»

Lydia glanced at him sideways, but she tried to keep a serious and calm expression.

_She, Seth Rollins' cousin. Yeah, right._

The agent scrutinized them for a long instant, then he returned to look at the tickets.

«So, you're… Colby Lopez, right?»

«Exactly.» Seth answered, still with that polite smile.

The eyes of the agent moved on Dean, who was still staring at him as he would have liked to dig a hole in his forehead.

«And he is…?»

«It's not your fucking bus-»

«He's Jonathan Good.» Seth said out loud to drown Jon's words. Jon scowled at him.

«And who's Joseph Anoa'i…?»

_It was clear that man wasn't a wrestling fan._

«It's that big man over there, the one who's surrounded by all those girls, if you can see him.» Seth answered, pointing with his thumb toward the numerous group of fans who still surrounded Roman Reigns. The agent narrowed.

«He is… that _half-naked_ guy?» he asked with an even more unnerved tone.

Lydia widened her eyes and tried to go on tiptoes to make sure what the agent was saying was the truth.

_And then, she couldn't have handled herself: when her fan brain had heard the words Joseph Anoa'i – a.k.a. Roman Reigns – and half-naked, her body had moved by itself._

Dean turned to scowl at her, too, even though, deep in his blue irises there was now a hint of amusement, which softened a bit the latent anger which had colored them until now. Lydia, too busy trying to see Roman bare-breasted, didn't even noticed him, so Jon snorted and placed one hand on her head, forcing her to lower down again, from the moment she had gone on tiptoes trying to see something – and also in vain, because her height hadn't allowed her to overcome the rabble of fans who were surrounding Joe.

«Hey!» she protested under her breath.

«Let's try not to attract any further attention, whatcha think?» he murmured out of the corner of his mouth, his tone still upset.

Lydia folded her arms to the chest and pouted and Dean looked up to the sky.

_That girl would drive him crazy._

«So, that is him?» the agent asked again, impatient «And then, why he's among all those girls… who is he some kind of celebrity?!» then a light had to be turned on in his empty head, because his face enlightened in the new awareness «Oh! You're those _boxers_ who had to arrive today!»

«Wrestlers.» Dean corrected him with an annoyed snort.

«Wrestlers, boxers, like there is any difference. Oh, yes, there's a difference: _wrestling is fake!_»

Jon's hand contracted into a dangerous fist, which he would have gladly thrown to the piggy face of the agent, if Lydia hadn't read the situation in time.

Surprising herself first, she slipped in between Dean and Seth and raised both her hand, resting them each on an arm of the two guys – now also Seth, after that statement of the agent, was starting to lose his patience.

The only touch of her light fingers seemed to be able to distract Jon and Colby, who shifted their angry gaze from the agent to Lydia.

«Listen, agent: I am really sorry for making a fuss, okay? It's just that _my cousin _and his friends, as you can see, really draw the attention. Wrestling fandom is crazy and, even though they're the most loyal fans you can find around, sometimes they go in high spirits being so close to their idols, as you can see from the screaming crowd of girls who's surrounding _Joseph_.» it was the first time she called a member of The SHIELD with his real name, but she was sure that, if she had referred to him as Roman Reigns, the agent wouldn't have understood… and he already seemed to be having hard time trying to follow her speech «I'm dressed like this and I walked stealthy simply because I didn't want to draw the attention of the fans or you can totally imagine the speculations that could start on the internet…» again, from the idiotic expression on the agent's face, he surely couldn't imagine it, but Lydia went ahead anyway «But I'm with them and I've done nothing bad. You have my ticket and…» Lydia looked around quickly and, making herself sure the eyes of the fans were still all on the half-naked Roman, she lowered the hood, gave back the cap to Dean and unzipped the hoodie, revealing anything but her body dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt «See? I'm not hiding anything. Now, can we go, please?»

Lydia gave the agent her best, innocent smile and both Dean and Seth looked at her astonished.

_Where in the hell did she pull out that gift of the gab?_

The agent looked at her astonished as well, even though for different reasons from the two wrestlers' ones. In the end, he scratched his nape with a nervous gesture.

«Listen, girl: I didn't understand half of the things you said, but that's okay, you win. I trust you!» he snapped, raising both his hands in resignation «I've checked your tickets, I've ascertained you have nothing inside that huge hoodie, your explanation should be logical, even if I don't understand it, so… yeah, get the hell out of my sight!»

Lydia gave him a new smile.

«Thanks, agent!»

«Thank my ass…» Jon murmured, as the man turned on his heels and went away, the hands in his hair.

Lydia lightly slapped him on the arm and Dean turned to give her an odd glance.

«What?» she asked innocently.

Dean didn't answer, he just pressed his cap again on her head and lowered the peak on her eyes.

«Cover yourself, we're not out of danger yet.»

Lydia furtively glanced toward the fans, noticing that some of them was slowly (_really slowly)_ diverting their attention from Roman and his well shown pectorals and abs and they was starting looking for the other two members of The SHIELD, who had disappeared from a bit of time.

Lydia quickly gave them her back and closed again the hoodie, lowering the hood on her head.

«I'm gonna give a hand to Joe and distract the fans, I don't think he can resist for long. You take her out of here, we'll meet you at the car.» Colby said.

He winked at Lydia and smiled to her, then he turned and ran toward the crowd of girls, who swallowed him in less than a second.

Lydia observed the scene with a little smile, but Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to himself, leaning down to hide her as much as possible from indiscreet eyes.

«Let's go.» he murmured in her ear, starting to drag her toward the exit.

«Uhm…Dean?»

«Mmm?»

Lydia clung to his side, one hand which weakly clawed the shirt on his chest, trying to keep her balance and the long steps of his strides.

«Thank you for coming to my aid.» she shyly smiled, lowering her gaze and feeling the familiar sting on her cheeks.

Jon didn't lower his head to observe her nor did he stop, but a smile formed on his lips.

«How many times do I have to repeat myself, Lydia_?_ Ya a problem of _mine_, now. And I always take care of what is _mine._»

Lydia couldn't help but feel millions of butterflies agitating their wings in her stomach.

_Just two words resounded in her mind._

_You._

_Mine._

* * *

**So, what do you think about this new chapter? Do you like it? Let me know (:  
In the next chapter: there will be some discussions, Lydia will meet some other WWE Superstars and Survivor Series!** If you remember it, Dean was the first one to be eliminated, so... enough spoilers! ;)  
PS. I have a very important question for you, answer it because it will help me to understand how to set up the rest of this story: what would you like to see once we're inside WWE shows? The entire story should remain set up on a reality profile, and so, as it actually is, matches are already established, written promos, wrestlers already knows who's gonna win/lose a match etc... or would you prefer everything to be set up in kay-fabe? So, matches and storyline are still decided by the upper management, but the matches are more "real" (if you understand what I mean), in the sense that win/lost aren't predetermined? Let me know, it's super important!**


	15. You Smile That Beautiful Smile

******Author's note:****** As always, I HUGE THANKS to **ChelleLew** for beta-reading this chapter! She's amazing and I'm loving working with her! (:  
Then, another huge thanks to all of you who have added this story to favorite/followed and who let me know what you think about each in every chapter with your beautiful reviews! So, thanks **LivHardy** (who's always such a muse to me!), **ChelleLew **(again *heart*), **ghunter182003**, **Devata **(who is writing an amazing Roman/OC, "Taste of Ambrosia", go read it!), **AnonForNow** (Hope you're gonna reveal yourself, sooner or later! But thanks for reviewing!), **glamourgalxo **and **kuzon98**! Your words mean the world to me, so: keep your love coming!  
What else to say? Hope you're gonna like this new chapter!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
-I've done a drawing inspired to the first chapter of this FanFiction, featuring Lydia and Dean at _"The Discordant Note"_. If you wanna see it, go on my profile and you'll find the link to my DeviantArt page! The drawing is in there ;)  
-A friend of mine - who makes wonderful videos, expecially on Dean Ambrose - has made a video on Lydia and Dean! If you're curious to watch it, just search on youtube for "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" and you will find it! It's really amazing ** Thank you also here, Bea!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**15\. You smile that beautiful smile**

When Joe and Colby caught up with Jon and Lydia, they were already inside the rented car, a big black SUV with tinted glass to have some privacy… _at least in there._

Joe and Colby put the suitcases in the trunk and then they quickly got in the car, in the back seats, because Jon was already sat at the driver's seat and Lydia was sitting next to him.

«Those girls are crazy, man.» Joe sighed, once he was safe inside the car.

Lydia turned to glance at them in amusement_, saying that the two guys were disheveled was a simple understatement._

Seth had his hair all ruffled and he seemed to have just finished a long and exhausting match; Roman, still shirtless – which made Lydia blush again, even if against her will, was short of breath and was trying to pull himself together, one hand on his forehead and his head thrown back against the headrest.

«You okay?» she asked, not being able to hold back a little smile.

Seth scowled at her and tried to tame his hair in a ponytail, with no results. Roman didn't even open his eyes.

«_Please,_ Jon.» he said « Just go.»

Dean sniggered and started the car, exiting from the airport's parking lot.

«Next time we leave _him_ alone among fans, eh…» Seth grumbled.

Lydia tried to hold back another laugh without success and when Seth gave her another nasty look, she concentrated on the zip of the hoodie she was still wearing. She unzipped it and gave it back to Roman.

«I think you need this more than me, right now.» she said, turning around in her seat to look at Reigns, who was sitting behind her. «Thanks, by the way.»

Joe opened his eyes and gave her one of his usual kind smiles, did a thanksgiving nod with his head and put on the hoodie. Lydia remained sitting backwards, her arms hugging her seatback and her eyes on the two guys in the back who were trying to recompose themselves.

«It's always like that?» she asked curious, still with an hint of amusement in her voice «I mean, with the fans.»

«Sometimes, it's even worse.» answered Seth, who seemed to have won his battle against his hair, which was now tied into a low tail «I told you they're crazy.» he added, turning to look at her and whirling his index finger next to his temple.

Lydia laughed and Colby's frown melted at that sound, immediately feeling more relaxed.

_Lydia did really have a sweet laugh._

«Hey, you.» Dean's voice forced Lydia to shift her gaze from Seth's smile and to bring her attention back to the driver. «Turn around, sit down and fasten your seat belt.»

Lydia frowned.

«What's this bossy tone, right now? You seem my father…» she muttered, without hinting at turning around.

Dean glanced her sideways.

«How do ya know? _Ya don't even remember how your father is_.»

Lydia widened her eyes and a deaf pain enlarged in her chest.

A tensed silence immediately fell inside the car, while Lydia stared at Dean with a weird expression on her face; he never turned himself to look at her and kept his eyes fixed on the road.

«That was quite harsh, dude.» Roman rebuked him sternly.

«Yeah! How mean!» Lydia exclaimed, turning away and crossing her arms on the headrest, without having any intention of following his orders «That's why I'm not doing anything you said! You have to learn to be kinder next time.» she said, sticking her tongue out to Dean.

Colby observed her with an odd glance. Lydia did not seem to have taken offence at Jon's words and that was a relief. He didn't want that because of a stupid joke. He didn't want her mood to get worse; that policeman hadn't been able to take away the smile from her lips, he didn't understand why Ambrose should even try to.

_However, that statement was really uncalled-for._

«Lydia: do what I told ya and put your ass down on the seat.» Dean repeated and there was no hint of amusement in his voice.

«No.» she answered, capricious as a child, without hinting at moving from her position.

«Lydia, do not force me to stop the car and put your ass down myself.» he warned her.

The girl did not move, her eyes fixed on Roman and Seth, who looked at her with worried gazes.

«_Baby girl,_ I'm saying it for your benefit; do what he told you.» Roman murmured and Seth nodded slowly.

«For my benefit?» she repeated skeptically. «Why? What's he gonna do? Inst-» but she couldn't finish the sentence.

The brakes on the car slammed with a shrill sound and both Seth and Roman had to hold on tightly to the car doors so they did not fly in the front. Lydia, totally caught off guard, risked flying against the windshield, but Dean stretched out one arm in front of her and stopped her, pushing her back against the seat.

«Told you so…» Roman muttered.

Lydia breathed quickly, trying to stabilize her heartbeat which, due to the scare, had raced beyond measure.

«ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?!» she yelled at Dean, an upset expression on her face.

He didn't even turn to look at her.

«The seat belt, Lydia. Now.» he repeated, again with the authoritative and stern tone.

Lydia swallowed and quickly sat down and fastened the belt, her hands still trembling in fright.

«Happy now?»

She saw him grinning.

«Much.» he answered, as he slipped back in the traffic.

_Lydia had always suspected that Dean Ambrose wasn't quite normal, but she had never thought he could be this crazy. Slamming on the breaks in that way, in the middle of the road, risking a rear-end accident, just to force her to follow his orders. She couldn't believe it._

Seth appeared in between the front seats, facing toward the girl.

«You know, _sweetheart,_ maybe there's something you should know.» he said, with an half smile. Lydia turned to look at him «Jon gets quite nervous when he's the one driving, so you shouldn't contradict him.»

«Ya should _never_ contradict me, Lydia.» Dean corrected him, again with that smirk on his lips.

«You couldn't warn me before?» Lydia said, scowling first at Dean and then at Seth.

Colby raised both his hands in resignation and came back to sit.

«Now you know.» he answered.

«Why thank you.» she grumbled and folded her arms on her chest, turning her face toward the view which raced outside the window.

* * *

When they arrived to the hotel, there were already a lot of Superstars and Divas who roamed the halls, waiting to be allocated to their various rooms.

Lydia tried her best to contain fangirlish side, while she entered alongside The SHIELD into the hotel. Luckily, no one paid too much attention to her: they were all too busy thinking about their own business. Who noticed her, gave her just some curious glances – such as Jack Swagger (Gosh, that was really him… in person, he was definitely more handsome, could she admit it?) or Randy Orton (she had never been a huge fan of him, but seeing him in person still had an effect on her!); while, someone else gave her a smile of circumstance – like Dolph Ziggler, who even greeted her with a gesture of the hand, and Daniel Bryan and his bride-to-be Brie.

The three SHIELD members did not stop to talk with anybody, they quickly did the check-in at reception and the woman who worked back there, after giving them many more smiles than she could count on the fingertips of her hands, gave them the card to their room. Without saying a single word, Lydia shyly followed them through the hallway and then into the elevator.

Jon, Joe and Colby always divided a suite since they had quickly shot to the top of the federation. When they entered the room, Lydia couldn't help but release a dreamy sigh, much to the amusement of the three guys.

«Wow… this room is… wow.» she said, proceeding down the short hallway and to arrive in the enormous living room «I think this room is bigger than my entire house… not that I can remember it right now, but…»

While Joe, Jon and Colby arranged their luggage in their rooms, Lydia looked around. The suite was composed of several rooms; the principal one, the one where she was now, was a big living room with a corner sofa in the middle, a coffee table with some welcoming cocktails and appetizers on it, and a white marbled fireplace, on which a flat screen TV was hung. Behind the sofa there were a series of rectangular windows, one connected to the other, which composed a glass wall, beyond which she could admire the magnificent sight of Boston.

Lydia went near the coffee table and stole a strawberry from the fruit basket which had been left there as welcome present. Keeping a look around, she counted the number of the doors which leaded into the other rooms, wondering how big that suite could be.

_Three doors._

Lydia frowned as the three members of The SHIELD exited each from his own room.

_Right, three doors for three members of The SHIELD._

_And what about her?_

She had the feeling she had already lived that scene and it wasn't just a déjà-vu.

_Where would she have slept?_

«…dia? Lydia?»

«_Baby girl?_»

Roman's voice forced her to come back to reality. Lydia shook the head and her eyes finally focused on the Samoan's figure, who was now looking at her from above with a contrite expression.

«You okay?» he asked apprehensive.

Lydia smiled and nodded, but then she ran a hand through her hair, in awe.

«Lydia, what's wrong?» Dean approached them and scrutinized the girl with a deep glance.

_Even if he knew her for quite a short time, Lydia had become like an open book to him. And, when she had that weird expression on her face, it meant she was elaborating on a thought that, for some strange reason, she wasn't really sure she wanted to express out loud._

Indeed, Lydia avoided his eyes and wrinkled her nose into a grimace.

«No, it's nothing. I was just wondering… well, where I would sleep, this time.» she finally revealed, biting her bottom lip.

Seth sniggered. There was something in Lydia's behaviors, which made her always adorable in his eyes.

«Unfortunately, WWE rents all the hotel rooms for us, so we couldn't have asked for a suite with another room for you.» Roman explained with a little smile.

«Oh.»

«So: it's up to you, _sweetheart._ You can sleep with whomever you want. Every room has a queen-size bed…» Seth said, winking.

Lydia widened her eyes and blushed… _again, hadn't she already been in that situation?_

She didn't have time to answer, though.

«No, she can't sleep with whomever she wants.» Dean interfered, putting an arm around her shoulders and tightening her to himself, in an almost possessive gesture «She's sleeping with me.»

_And here we are again._

Lydia, now pressed against Ambrose's muscular chest, feeling her cheeks blush red with fire.

«W-what?» it was the only thing she was able to stutter, pushing both her hands on his chest and trying to pull away from him, with no results. Dean's grip was too strong.

Roman couldn't help but snigger and that made her cheeks flush even more.

_It always seemed Joe was able to see something funny that she couldn't remotely catch. It was just like he knew something she was oblivious of._

Dean lowered his head to give her an odd glance, so piercing and intense that she felt naked around him… _and this didn't help her nervousness._

«Why, ya wanted to sleep with one of them, instead?» he asked; his voice was rough and stern and his breathe brushed against her steaming cheek, making her lightly tremble.

Jon smirked: _he loved when Lydia reacted like that to him… there was something, in the shy expression of her eyes, in the redness of her cheeks, in the shivers which shook her shoulders, that simply… turned him on._

«I-I haven't said this...» she grumbled, lowering her gaze «But sometimes, I'd like to make decisions myself.»

«Aww, like ya can.» Dean teased her, pouting.

Lydia slapped him on the chest, annoyed.

«Will you stop being such a jerk, today?» she rebuked him, scowling at him.

«Only today?» Seth said, making Roman laugh.

«Jerk or not, ya sleeping with me.» Dean shot back, not affected at all by Lydia's words «Those two…» he raised the index finger of the hand which was rested on the girl's shoulder, to point at Seth and Roman «Are happily involved in relationships, and Joe has even a daughter. Ya don't wanna ruin their love stories, do ya?» he asked with an hint of irony in his voice, while he turned to look at her again, slowly widening his eyes and raising both his eyebrows.

Lydia opened her mouth, but she found nothing witty to say, so she just hushed. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed the arms on the chest.

Seth gave her a sympathetic glance and Roman shrugged and smiled.

_It always ended like this… Jon always won._

«Now, bring your things in the room, come on.» Dean ordered, releasing the grip on her shoulders just to rest his hand behind her back and push her toward the door; when she turned around to scowl at him again, he just smirked «Don't do that expression, _little fighter, _or I'll bring ya in there by myself. Ya know I'll do it.»

Lydia stuck his tongue out to him, but before he could implement his threat and pick her up, she quickly grabbed her trolley and disappeared into the room.

The chamber was huge: there were a queen size bed in the middle, placed against the wall in front of the entrance, a sofa with two armchairs, shaded of red, which contrasted sublimely with the soft, white carpet; also in there was a huge glass wall, which leaded to a nice patio completely wood, with a gazebo, a little table and two benches.

«Wow…» Lydia sighed, entering in the room with an astonished look in her eyes.

_Sure was the WWE Superstars were treated very well._

She trailed her suitcase next to the bed and opened it. She had filled it with most of the clothes that the boys had given to her. She hadn't had the time to look them attentively or choose what to wear that night, so she had taken those which, at first sight, had struck her the most and had thrown them into the suitcase… but she still had no idea of what to wear for the pay-per-view. It was a huge event, wasn't it? She should have put on something nice? Or maybe it was better to opt for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? Okay… now she was starting to stress out.

Sometimes, she was inclined to forget the odd reality in which she was finished: she, a wrestling fan, was now in the same suite of The SHIELD, her WWE favorite stable of all time – and she would have shared the room with its most unpredictable member, Dean Ambrose, but she preferred not to think about it or the anxiety would have passed to a superior and _worse_ level – and in few hours she would have been in the backstage of the TD Garden of Boston to watch Survivor Series… _all of that was really incredible. Sometimes, she was afraid it was all just a very long dream and that, from one moment to another, she could have opened her eyes on the sad reality of her real life, whichever it was. She always had this fear, at the bottom of her heart, that she could wake up and find herself lying down on the back seats of her rickety car._

It wasn't the first time that that thought crossed her mind… she often found herself thinking to reopen her eyes and stare at the shored up hood of a car, shored up because the cloth had fallen down and she had to staple it to the top part to being able to see again from the rearview mirror.

_Were all of those memories?_

_They weren't really enjoyable… she didn't want to remember._

_Why did she always think she would wake herself up inside a car? Was it her car? She had gotten a car? And what about home? Why didn't she think she had a home? Why didn't cross her mind to reopen her eyes and find herself in a comfortable, pink bedroom?_

Lydia strongly squeezed her eyes and sniffled, then she shook her head and slapped her cheek, to pull herself together.

_Enough! It wasn't the right moment to think about those things! She was there to have fun and nothing could ruin her good mood!_

"Think about Roman and Seth in the other room. Think about Dean! Everything is going to be okay, Lydia, everything is going to be okay." she said to herself, taking a deep breath and being able to finally calm herself down.

Chased those thoughts away from her mind, she got up and put two dresses on the bed: one was of an ancient pink, with the collar embellished with a lot of little diamonds; the other was black, strapless, with sweetheart neckline and the superior part decorated with abstract ornament. They were both short dresses, with narrow waist and light skirt. She pulled out from the suitcase also a pair of black, high-waisted leggings and a red shirt which narrowed on the waist and enlarged in the bottom part.

She was quite surprise by the good tasted that the three members of The SHIELD had shown in choosing those clothes… even though, probably, they should have asked to some saleswoman of the shop to help them. However, whoever had chosen those dresses had really good taste.

Geez, there was such a wide choice: Lydia had no idea what to wear!

While she stared at the dresses, she started to dance in place, jumping from one foot to the other, until she realized she had to go to the bathroom.

_It was since they had left Dean's home, at __**6.30 a.m.**__, she didn't pee and now it was __**1 p.m.**_

Every room had his personal bathroom, so Lydia opened the white door on the left side, but she stopped on the threshold, too much astonished to be able to take another step forward: that was the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen in her entire life – and even if she couldn't remember the major part of her life, she was still sure she had never seen a bathroom so magnificent. It seemed the bathroom of a king! The tiles were white and lucid, in contrast with the black furniture; there was a long cabinet, with marbled shelf and two circular sinks and on each of them there was a big mirror with an elaborate, silver frame; the shower was huge and it had glass walls… there was even a bath tub stuck inside the floor and Lydia was ready to bet it was a whirlpool.

«Well, wow.»

Dean's voice made her wince and her heart jumped in her throat for the scare. She hadn't heard him entering the room. Lydia raised her head, finding Dean standing behind her, his chest few inches away from her head, his chin which passed her to look inside the luxurious bathroom.

«Yeah…» Lydia sighed.

«Wanna take a shower?» Dean proposed.

Lydia widened her eyes and she could see, from her own reflex in one of the two mirrors, her face becoming of a rare shade of dark red. She spun around to face him, taking a step back to pull away from him and entering in the bathroom.

«What?!» she almost screamed, in a high-pitched voice which made Jon chuckle amused.

Dean folded his arms on the chest, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe and scrutinizing her with a long, piercing glance, which, as always, made Lydia feeling uncomfortable.

_Oh, damn Ambrose, why did he have to be always so sexy at everything he did?_

«Why ya blushed so much, _sunshine_?» he teased her, with a clear hint of amusement in his voice.

Lydia looked away and, if it was still possible, she blushed even more.

«Oh.» he said, with a light chuckle «Didn't think ya were so naughty, Lydia.»

«W-what?!» she squeaked again.

She turned to face him once again but, in the moment she turned her head, she found Dean's face few inches away from hers. Lydia held her breath and took a step back, threaten by his sudden closeness. Dean smirked and followed her, until she felt her kidneys bump against the shelf of the cabinet behind her; he towered over her, resting his hands on the shelf and trapping her between the furniture and his body.

_There was no escape._

Dean stared at her with that malicious smile to bend his lips – _those damn, perfect lips._

His eyes were so stern and concentrated and were so close that Lydia could see every single shade of blue in his irises. His warm breath brushed against her lips and when she released her own breath, just because otherwise she would have fainted from lack of oxygen, their breaths conjoined in between their mouths. Dean licked his lips with a slow gesture, like he was tasting her sweet breath.

«Ya know…» he murmured after a while, his tone so husky and awfully sexy; he leaned forward and, for a moment, Lydia believed –_and in the bottom of her heart she hoped _– that Dean would place his lips on hers, but, instead, he moved the head to the side and let just their cheeks to brush. He raised one hand and inserted it in her hair, freeing her ear «I didn't mean if ya wanna take a shower _with me_…» he whispered, his lips brushed her lobe, in a studied and damned lustful gesture, which made her heart explode in her chest and shivers run up on her back – much for Jon's arousal «But if ya want, tonight, after Survivor Series…» he left the sentence pending, but there was no need to conclude it.

Dean pulled away and gave her one randy glance, that malicious smile which still bent his lips.

Lydia swallowed and found who knows where, inside her, the strength to raise her hands and rest them on his chest. She pushed him, forcing him to pull away more, and he stepped back, even if Lydia was sure he was the one who pulled away and it wasn't her who had been able to move him.

«You know, Dean? You should really go, don't you have to meet with Cesaro and Swagger to define the last tactics for tonight?» she said, trying to regain a normal tone and to shake off all those emotions he had been able to turn on inside her.

Lydia still had her hands on his chest, so Dean chortled amused and raised one hand to grab her wrist.

She shivered again. The touch of his fingers burned on her skin.

_Dean Ambrose had a bad sway over her._

_He was that kind of guy who, with a simple glance, was able to make you fall at his feet; he was that kind of guy who was able to wrap anyone around his fingers; he was the one who coerced and controlled you, who was able to make you do everything he wanted to._

_And he perfectly knew it._

«Ya haven't answered to my offer.» he pointed out, lowering his head and letting some strands of hair cover his eyes, which were now totally clouded by desire.

Lydia looked away and tried to focus on keeping calm and definitely not melting in front of him. Luckily, she still did have a bit of dignity.

«Go, Dean.» she just said, while her lips curved into a little smile.

«I take it as a yes?» he asked hopeful.

«Out, Dean!» she exclaimed exasperated, forcing him to turn around and pushing him outside the bathroom.

When she closed the door, she heard him laughing, quite amused and she felt her heart warming. She had never heard Dean laughing in that carefree way… it was _beautiful._

* * *

When she exited from the bathroom – much longer than she would have normally taken – Lydia found Dean sitting on the edge of the bed and he was giving her his back. Luckily, as soon as her eyes landed on his naked back, Dean pulled on the t-shirt, but that didn't avoid her cheeks burning once again.

_Oh, come on, Lys! It's becoming an annoying cliché!_

«Are you going to the gym?» she casually asked, announcing her return to the room, as she reached her side of the bed and started to rummage through suitcase, to avoid looking at him again.

«Yep.» Dean answered, lacing his sneakers «Wanna come?»

«No, thanks. I think I'm gonna use this afternoon to rest a bit, have a shower and those kind of things. I'm not used to frenetic lifestyle… I guess.»

Dean smiled and got up, distractedly glancing at her and stretching his arms to the sky. Lydia was crouched next to her suitcase and kept pulling out a series of clothes and throwing them on the bed. He sneaked up to her and just when she got up, he grabbed her by a wrist, making her wince.

_God, how could Dean always catch her off guard?_

He forced her to turn toward him and, again just as before in the bathroom, their bodies were few centimeters away one from the other. Lydia could almost feel the attraction they felt one for the other crackling in the air like little electric shocks. She raised her face and Dean's icy eyes scrutinized her sternly. This time there was no hint of lust or amusement in them.

«About earlier…» he started, with a soft murmur «I just… sorry.»

Lydia frowned.

«Hey, Dean, seriously? I know you were kidding about the shower, I'm not that stupid to think that…» she giggled, running her free hand through her hair – the other hand was still held by Dean's fingers.

He didn't laugh and remain stern. Lydia felt in awe.

«I didn't mean for that.»

She cocked the head to one side, puzzled.

«I don't understand.»

Dean snorted and nervously tousled his hair.

_Damn: he wasn't good with those things!_

Instinctively, Lydia rested her free hand on Dean's one and gently squeezed it, hinting at a shy smile.

«You are making me worry, Dean… what's wrong?»

For the first time, Dean was the one who looked away and he stared at her hand which she had sweetly rested on his. Those fingers were so thin and soft…

«It's about what I said in the car, about your father.» he finally said. Lydia felt a deaf pain coming back to fill her chest, like a hot liquid which exited directly from her heart and poured slowly into the pit of her stomach «I shouldn't have said it, it wasn't… nice… that's it.»

Lydia's expression melted into a weird smile, too much similar to that melancholic smile he had seen the evening he had met her.

_Jon hated that smile._

«It doesn't matter, really, you don't need to feel guilty about that. I know you didn't mean it… and I was just behaving like a capricious child, I kind of deserve it.» she said, lightly chuckling, trying to relieve the tension which now she was feeling on her shoulders like an heavy rock; Dean, though, remained serious and his eyes remained fixed to an indefinite point on his right «Hey…»

Lydia raised one hand and slowly, shyly, touched his cheek; Dean snap-turned his face at her touch and his blue eyes immediately locked with hers. She held her breath and pulled back her hand, almost scared by his reaction.

«I… I think you are just a bit nervous… for tonight. It's normal, I guess…. I… I'm not mad at you, for what you have said, really.» she whispered.

Dean stared at her for a few more seconds, then he slowly nodded. He let her wrist go and both his hands rested on her cheeks; Lydia weakly smiled and he could feel the warmth of her skin growing under his fingers.

«Please, just stay away from troubles while we're not here.» It was the only thing he said.

Then, without adding anything else, he turned around, grabbed the gym-bag he had prepared while she was in the bathroom and exited the room.

Lydia's eyes remained fixed firmly to the closed door and she finally let herself breathe regularly again when she heard Seth, Roman and Dean leave the suite.

* * *

Lydia had planned her afternoon of relaxation: she would take a long, hot shower, she would try on several outfits to decide which one to wear for the evening, then she would lay on the bed and would rest her eyes for about an hour, before starting to prepare herself.

Before all of this, though, the rumble of her stomach reminded her that it was **2 p.m.** and she still hadn't had lunch. Dean had left some money to her – _"For emergencies."_ he had insisted, when Lydia had tried to protest – so she took the wallet from the suitcase and exited the suite, determined to go to the hotel bar and for something to eat.

Following the instructions which lead to the elevator, she turned the corner of the hallway… _and walked straight into a hard chest._

Lydia stumbled back and didn't fall just because a pair of big hands grabbed her by the shoulders, helping her to keep the balance. Lydia brought one hand to massage her nose and when she reopened her eyes…

«You got hurt, young lady?»

_In front of her there was Damien Sandow._

Had she ever mentioned she had always had a crush for _"The Intellectual Savior of the (Unwashed) Masses"_?

Lydia blinked several times, trying to conserve an expression which didn't let her appear as a stupid troglodyte… she wasn't sure she was able to achieve her aim, however, considering she was staring at him from below – Damien was as tall as Dean – with widened eyes and opened lips; she was also sure she blushed again.

Damien gave her a sympathetic glance, his fingers still softly tightened on her shoulder.

«You are a fan, aren't you?» he asked, with an amused tone.

Lydia found nothing intelligent to say so she just nodded.

«And, may I ask you how you got in here, honey?» Sandow asked again, kindly smiling at her and finally letting her shoulders go.

As soon as his fingers left her skin, Lydia felt immediately better: she couldn't explain why, but every time someone touched her, she started to feel in anxiety.

_It didn't happen just with Dean._

Lydia lowered her gaze and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

«I'm… with The SHIELD.» she murmured, hinting a little smile.

Damien cocked the head toward a shoulder and folded the arms on his chest, giving her an intriguing glance.

«Oh yeah?»

Lydia nodded.

«Should I believe you?» his voice remained kind and placid, but she couldn't help but feeling annoyed by his words anyway.

_Was it a common problem of all wrestlers having trust issues?!_

Lydia sighed.

«Yes, you should.» she simply answered, shrugging.

«Mmm.» it was the only thing Damien said, then he leaned toward her and grabbed her chin in a hand, forcing her to raise her face.

Lydia widened her eyes.

«Hey, what the…?!»

Damien smiled and there was something captivating in his light-brown eyes.

«I don't know… it would be the first time The SHIELD carried around a girl.» he contemplated, examining her with attentive eyes, as if he was studying her; Lydia felt her cheeks flushing with fire again «_If we don't want to consider the young dames Ambrose carries around after the shows…_» he murmured.

Lydia felt a dry blow to her heart at those words, as if someone had given her a stab behind her back.

_Was that… jealousy?_

She chased away that sensation and shook the head, ripping her chin from his fingers.

«I'm not a ring-rat.» she clarified, scowling at him and crossing the arms to the chest.

Sandow raised both his hands in resignation and took a step back.

«I am sure you are not.» he smiled and he seemed sincere «You don't look like a ring-rat… you are more-»

But Lydia never knew what more she was.

«Lydia!»

The girl turned toward the voice that had called her.

«Roman!» she exclaimed back, observing him while he jogged toward them: he had a packet in his right hand «What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the gym.»

Damien glanced at Reigns in surprise and then he turned toward the girl, who he had just learnt be named Lydia.

«So you weren't lying…» he murmured struck, pinching his chin between his fingers.

Lydia gave him a little smile.

«Told you so.» she answered, clutching in one shoulder.

Roman stared at them puzzled, frowning.

«Are there any problems, _baby girl_?» he asked, eyes narrowing and looking up and down at Damien, who raised again his hands in resignation, as he wanted to say he had done nothing bad.

Lydia shook the head and smiled.

«No, no problems at all. I've just met Sandow by chance and I was explaining him who I am and why I'm here.»

«I hope you were treating her well, _Aaron_.» Roman said sternly, but then on his lips appeared an amused smile.

«You know me, Joe. I am a real gentleman.» he answered, taking a bow which made Lydia laugh «Now, if you don't mind, I excuse myself. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lydia.» he softly grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against the back, like a real gentleman.

After having said goodbye to Roman, he turned around and came back to his room.

Lydia remained some seconds to stare at the point where Damien Sandow was briefly before. He was a weird guy, she hadn't been able to totally understand him… but it was still a huge emotion meeting him in person! She was surprised by herself, anyway: she had reacted better than she had expected.

_Maybe, she was starting to become accustom to WWE Superstars…_

«Oh my God!»

_Or maybe not._

«Isn't that Cody and Goldust?!» she hissed, pulling Roman by an arm and pointing to the Rhodes brothers who were just exiting from the elevator.

Roman chuckled and nodded.

«Yes, they are. Do you want me to introduce you to them?»

Lydia widened her eyes and quickly shook the head.

«NO!» she exclaimed… or better, she almost screamed it, so loud to catch the attention of the two brothers, who greeted Roman with a gesture of the hand and gave her a curious glance. They were about to approach them, when Lydia grabbed Roman by an arm and dragged him away from them.

«Hey, _baby girl_, what's wrong with you?» Joe sniggered once they were safe inside the suite.

Lydia had shortness of breath – due to the effort she had made to trail behind a big man like Reigns – and her cheeks were deliciously red.

«Too many emotions in too little time. I don't know if I'll get out alive after this night.» she murmured, falling on the couch «I'm still a fan!»

Roman smiled and reached her, handing her a bottle of water he took from the bag he still had in his hand. Lydia gave him a smile of thanksgiving and took a long sip, trying to calm down.

«Is that better, now?» Roman asked after a while.

Lydia nodded.

«Yeah, thanks. Why did you come back to the hotel? You shouldn't have been at the gym with _The_ _Real Americans_?»

«Yeah, but I remembered you hadn't had lunch and then…» he opened the bag and handed her a covered pack, still hot «I thought you were hungry.»

Lydia looked at him astonished and stretched out her hands to take the pack, inside of which she found a steak with roast potatoes and some slices of white pizza. It all smelled really good and her stomach rumbled again as soon as the perfume hit her nostrils.

«Oh wow…» she whispered, feeling sincerely touched «Thank you, Roman, you shouldn't have to come back just for me.»

Roman smiled and gave her a light flick on her cheek.

«No problem, _baby girl._ Do not go around saying The SHIELD starves its guest.»

Lydia's lips bent into a very sweet smile which enlightened her eyes and Roman found himself thinking that Lydia was really stunning when she smiled that way.

_He wasn't surprised at all that Dean was irremediably drawn to her, even though, probably, that stupid Ambrose hadn't realized it yet._

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be all focus on Survivor Series, so: don't miss it! We'll see some in-ring actions, some angry Jon (his Moxley side will come out a little bit *grin*) and some sweetness at the end! From who? Just wait and you'll see ;)  
So, finally Lydia is starting to meet some other WWE Superstars: I'm sure we will see a lot more of Damien Sandow, as well as Goldust and Ziggler (some spoilers here and there for you xD). I perfectly know how this story is going to end (don't worry, we are not even near to the middle of this story, so you'll have a LOT to read yet!) and I've in mind some things I want to happen, but what there's in the middle, is all a mistery even for me! So, if you have suggestion or something you like to see or any fantasies (LOL) just write them in a review! Maybe I won't use them, but sure as hell they will give me a lot inspiration! ;)  
See ya in the next chapter :***


	16. I Even Freak Myself Out

******Author's note:****** Update with the revised version! As always, big thanks to **ChelleLew** for the beta-reading!  
What to say? Just one little thing: if you're a _Jon Moxley_ fan... I think you will like this chapter ;) Let me know with a review, it would really make my day! Meanwhile, thanks from the bottom of my heart to the **25** persons who added this story to favorite and to the **41** who added it to the followed! And a HUGE thanks to who has reviewed the previous chapter: **LivHardy**, **RochelleCO4**, **Devata**, **SethRollinsGirl** and **Guest**! Take example from them and leave me a review ;)  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
-I've done a drawing inspired to the first chapter of this FanFiction, featuring Lydia and Dean at _"The Discordant Note"_. If you wanna see it, go on my profile and you'll find the link to my DeviantArt page! The drawing is in there ;)  
-A friend of mine - who makes wonderful videos, expecially on Dean Ambrose - has made a video on Lydia and Dean! If you're curious to watch it, just search on youtube for "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" and you will find it! It's really amazing ** Thank you also here, Bea!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**16\. I even freak myself out**

Lydia was sitting on a black leather sofa looking around. Dean, Seth and Roman were each in a corner of their locker room, apart one from another, concentrated on warming up before the match.

Survivor Series would begin in less than half an hour, and the traditional 5 vs 5 match, (representative of the pay-per-view) would open the show.

The SHIELD, teaming with The Real Americans, would confront the team of The Usos, Goldust, Cody Rhodes and Rey Mysterio.

Seth was on her right and he was doing a series of squats. Roman, on her left, was lifting two heavy weights with both his arms. Dean was behind her, so she had to turn on the couch to see him. He was on the floor and was doing push-ups.

Lydia loved seeing him training. There was something magnetic in the way his body moved, in the way his muscles flexed and tensed themselves, amplifying at each repetition. Dean had a perfect body, which was always able to let her breathless. His arms were the part she liked the most, so large and muscular, which gave you the impression he would be able to lift you up effortlessly; and then, he had that broad and sculpted chest. The few times she had had the chance to get a look at his abs… _God, that guy was perfect._

She realized she was staring at him as if she were flaky, and just then she saw his lips bending into a smirk and his gaze flickering on hers with a clear hint of amusement.

Lydia widened her eyes and felt her cheeks start to warm under the now familiar sheepish flush.

_Was it possible that Dean Ambrose was able to make her so nervous and make her blush just with a simple glance?_

_The situation was definitely getting out of her hands._

Dean kept staring at her, never diverting his eyes from her, keeping repeatedly bending his arms.

Lydia was able to finally look away from Ambrose's magnetic gaze just when she heard The Miz's theme song filling the Arena. She seized the moment to turn around again and to watch the match being transmitted on the flat screen, showing what happened inside the arena. Survivor Series' kick-off match was just finished and, even if she had no idea of how it was happened, Kofi Kingston had been beaten by the Awesome One.

The timer in the lower right marked just five minutes until the beginning of the pay-per-view. Lydia didn't see Kofi reject The Miz's hand and hitting him with a slap on the cheek, because the agitation had gained the upper hand and her eyes kept to fix the TV without being able to really see the images which moved inside it.

_Good heavens._

_It was about time._

_She felt nervous just as she was the one who had to personally take the field and have a match._

_Her stomach was a muddle of emotions and her heart beat so hard that she could feel it pulse contemporaneously in the throat and against the ribs._

_It was her first pay-per-view live… or, at least, she believed it was, she couldn't remember if she was ever gone to see one of them in person, before the incident. But, however, in that moment, it was the first time for her._

When someone softly rested one hand on her shoulder, Lydia, lost in her thoughts and in her emotions, winced. She snap-raised her face to find Seth behind the couch, and he was smiling at her.

«It's better if you go now, _sweetheart._ There's a ringside place waiting for you.»

Lydia nodded and got up, headed toward the exit of the locker room.

«I'll cheer for you guys. Make sure you go out there and win.» she said, opening the door and turning around to glance at them one last time, her thumbs up.

«Isn't it what we always do?» Roman answered, winking.

Lydia laughed and was about to exit, when Dean's voice stopped her, one foot still inside the locker room.

«Wait, I'm coming with ya.»

Lydia exited and Dean followed her, telling to the others he would meet them directly on top of the bleachers.

They didn't talk during the entire route from the locker room to the way in from which Lydia should have passed to reach her front row place. They met some Superstars along the hallways, someone greeted Dean, some other gave the girl a curious glance, but none of them stopped the two.

_For all time, Dean kept his hand opened behind Lydia's back, gently guiding her through the hallways._

They stopped before a slight opened door, beyond which they could hear the excited noise of the audience. Triple H's theme song filled the Arena and Lydia could only imagine the COO and his wife making their entrance on the ramp. However, she didn't hear what they were saying, because Dean's hand, which slid from her back to encircle her wrist, completely captured her attention.

Before she could even realize it, she found herself with her shoulders against the wall. Dean leaned over her, resting both his hands pressed to the wall on each side of her head, his arms bent to trap her between the wall and his statuary body, suddenly so close she could almost sense his warmth on her skin.

_And, again, little electric shocks between them._

Lydia swallowed and slowly raised her face, until her eyes met Dean's cloudy and absorbed ones. She waited for him to say something, but he remained silent, observing her. His calm breath brushed against her forehead, almost tickling her.

Lydia did not know what to say or what to do to unblock the situation.

_She had no idea what Dean was about to do or why had he nailed her against the wall and was looking at her that way._

_Sincerely, neither Jon himself knew it._

_He had just felt the desire to trap her there, to feel her close once more, to lose himself in the bewildered expression of her light-brown eyes, to sense the warm of her body radiate in to his own body like electric shock in the veins._

After what seemed like infinite moments, Lydia lowered her gaze and a shy smile curved her lips.

_God, she was so beautiful when she made that expression._

While Dean moved one hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and to then leave a caress on her cheek, Lydia raised an arm and with an index finger she lightly touched the dog tags he was wearing around his neck.

«Ya like them?» he asked with curious voice, finally breaking the silence.

«A lot.»

Dean kept caressing her cheek with his fingertips, his gaze concentrated on the imaginary trail he was following.

Without pulling away from her, he moved the other hand from the wall and fiddled taking away the dog tags from his neck. One second later, they dangled on Lydia's chest, who looked at them with an astonished smile.

«Dean…» she whispered, but he gave her no time to add anything else.

«Ya keep them for me.»

Rey Mysterio's theme song filled the arena, make them both wince.

«The match is getting started…» Lydia murmured, finally raising again her eyes on Dean «You should go now.»

«Yeah, I should.» he answered, lowering his hand. His fingers traveled the line of her neck, to her scapula, to her shoulder, and then on her arm and in the inside of her wrist «Will ya cheer for me, _little fighter_?»

Lydia's lips opened in a very sweet smile. In a hint of sudden bravery, she rested both her hands on Dean's chest, she went on tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

«Always.» she murmured, her lips still on his skin.

Then, quickly, before something else could have happened, she turned on her heels and disappeared beyond the door.

Jon fixed his eyes on the wall in front of himself with lost expression and raised one hand to touch the point where her lips had left a steaming mark.

_His heart beat so hard in the chest to hurt and in his stomach there was an annoying whirlwind of emotions._

_He felt like that because his match was about to start, right?_

_Wrestling and only wrestling had such an effect on him_

_Wrestling and only wrestling._

_And yet…_ Jon chased away each and every thorny thought from his mind, giving himself a pair of slaps on his cheeks, then he quickly entered the hallway which would have led him to the entrance at the top of the bleachers.

* * *

When Lydia reached her first row seat, _The Real Americans_ had just made their entrance, being accompanied by their always annoying manager Zeb Colter, who ordered the music cut and began to make one of his usual claptrap speeches about immigration and strangers. Lydia looked around to better watch the entire scene: the adrenaline ran from her stomach to her chest and glided on both her arms like an invisible snake, which caused her goose bumps on every inches of her body.

When The SHIELD's theme song filled the arena, her heart almost exploded in thousands of pieces, making her strongly hiccup. She snap-turned her head, until her eyes met the figures of Dean, Seth and Roman upon the stairs. Even if she had spent the last days with them, seeing them there in person, as they were about to make their entrance with their song loudly playing and the audience cheering for them… _it was an emotion she couldn't describe, and it was so strong that she felt an acute pain tearing pieces in her chest and a lump closing in her throat. Goose bumps were so intense she felt like electric shocks passing through her and she was sure her eyes were lucid._

_God… was she really there?_

They climbed down the stairs with secure steps; all three had their faces set in stern and concentrated expressions which gave her the shivers. Dean, the first of the line, completely captured her attention. There was always something magnetic in him, something which never permitted her to divert her gaze from his figure.

She realized that the seat they had chosen for her was the one nearest to the point where they hopped the barricade. When Dean passed next to her, his eyes flickered in hers for just one moment and a smug smirk curved his lips when he noticed that, as always, he had been able to make her blush. There were no other contacts between them, nothing which could denote they knew each other. Ambrose nimbly hopped the barricade and Seth and Roman followed him.

«OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'm going to faint, I know! Eek, he's so handsome!»

Lydia's attention was distracted from the members of The SHIELD only to glance sideways at the girl who was sitting next to her, a blonde head who struggled to draw the attention of her favorites. She was wearing one of Dean's t-shirts, the one with the saying "EXPLICIT AMBROSE VIOLENCE" and she was waving a big sign, on which was written "DEAN TEACH ME SOME WRESTLING MANEUVERS… (possibly in bed ;) )".

Lydia looked the sign in a mix of horror and embarrassment for that girl. She was one to behaving like a fangirl and to freaking out every time she was too much near to a Superstar… but there's a limit to everything.

Returning her attention to the ring, Lydia mentally wondered if Dean appreciated those kind of girls… if he was aroused by those kind of signs or if they only made him feel discomfort.

_Deep inside, Lydia hoped he was annoyed by them._

The bell rang, announcing the official beginning of the match. Dean was the first one to remain inside the ring with Cody Rhodes.

Lydia stirred on the chair, not being able to contain the wave of emotions which overwhelmed her at the thought that, from one second to another, she could have observed Dean fighting so closely.

The blonde girl next to her seemed to be likewise excited, while she kept to shout Dean's name and to incite him.

Cody and Ambrose studied one the other for some seconds, then their arms crossed in a _lock-up_ in the middle of the ring.

_It's officially started._

Dean broke the _lock-up_ with agility and took the opposing in a _headlock_, but Cody pushed him against the ropes, freeing himself. Dean came back and knocked down Rhodes with a powerful shove on the shoulder, then he pulled away, leaving to Cody the time to get on his feet again. Dean performed one of his usual dance moves and Lydia couldn't help but chuckle.

«He's sexy even when he dances in that strange way, isn't he?» the girl next to her said, waving the sign again «COME ON, DEAN!» then she glanced Lydia «You are a fan too, aren't you?» she added, eyeing the dog tags which dangled on her chest.

Lydia briefly diverted her attention from the ring only to smile toward the girl. Her hands ran to distractedly touch the dog tags.

_His dog tags._

«Sort of.»

Dean and Cody reunited again in the middle of the ring, but the second one captured the first in a _waist-lock_, which Dean, though, easily reversed. Cody was able to wriggle free as well and, with a trip, made Dean fall on the mat. After a run to the ropes and some other exchanges, Cody gained the upper hand again and knocked Dean down with a punch in the face.

Lydia held her breath and brought a hand up to cover her lips. From the way Dean kept touching his jaw, it could have been a bad blow.

«COME ON, DEAN!» the blonde next to her shouted again.

_Yeah, come on, Dean!_

Lydia thought, sitting on the edge of the chair and tightening her hands in two fists. Her left leg had started to tremble in a nervous tic.

Dean got back on track and hit Cody with a kick into the stomach, then he dragged him in the corner and started to hit him with a series of punches and slaps, chaotically and angrily, trying to hit every part of the body of his opponent. After a chop and an elbow in the face, he tried to hit him with a hook, but Rhodes was able to block him and he was the one to hit with a punch. Ambrose was knocked down again by a clothesline. Dean quickly got up on his feet and, after having launched Cody against the ropes, he ran after him and hit him with a knee in the stomach, which made the ex-esthete crumple on the mat. Without giving him the time to recover, Dean went on Cody again, attacking him with an incontrollable series of kicks.

_His violence was something which went through Lydia like a strange burst of flame._

Cody was in the corner, so the ref started to count on Dean and to threaten to disqualify him. When arrived at four and pushed him away from Cody, Ambrose shook the ref off and went back at Rhodes. The scene repeated for three times; Dean seemed to have totally lost control.

By the fourth time when the ref pulled Ambrose away, he lost his mind. He started to rage against the ref and to shout angry words to him, threatening him and pointing the index finger against him.

_What happened next, happened in too little time for Lydia to comprehend the series of events which followed one another._

The blonde next to her was evidently a crazy fan, one of those she had heard about many times from Dean and even from Seth, got up and started to shout as well against the ref. In the impetuosity of the moment, shaking her arms, she didn't even realize her elbows went nearer and neared to the face of the ones who was sitting next to her.

_Until her left elbow hit Lydia right in the nose._

Dean's eyes darted to the scene in that very moment and they didn't focus on what was exactly happening, the only thing he saw was Lydia collapsing to the ground and disappearing behind the barricade.

_And, in that moment, his heart missed a beat._

_What the hell…?_

It was too late when he realized Cody Rhodes got back on track; Dean was caught off guard by that sudden _roll-up_ with which he was put on the mat for the pinfall.

The ref bent down for the count.

**_1…_**

Lydia, one hand pressed on the nose, pulled herself to the barricade and tried to get on her feet with difficulty; a security man ran to help her, sustaining her.

**_2…_**

She got up and her eyes immediately went on the ring: Cody was on Dean and…

**_3…_**

_«Dean Ambrose has been eliminated!»_ Justin Roberts announced.

Lydia staggered lost, not understanding how a thing like that could have happened.

_The match had barely started, not even five minutes!_

While the blonde next to her started to paw and complain, Lydia felt a light sense of dismay and her view suddenly dropped. She didn't understand what happened next, she just realized her nose was bleeding and that someone – probably the same security man who had helped her before – was kindly dragging her away from the bleachers, toward the backstage.

* * *

After exiting from the toilet, Lydia tried to find the way to the SHIELD locker room again. Luckily, the blow she had received on the nose was nothing serious: she had to have broken just some capillaries, because the blood had stopped to come out two minutes after she was returned in the backstage. After having accurately cleaned her face, she had decided not to return to her front row seat next to that crazy blonde girl – _she didn't want another elbow on the nose!_ – and instead she had decided to remain in the backstage. She didn't know if it was because of the blow, but she felt a light headache and an especially strange pain at the point where she still had stitches on the wound she had received the night of the incident.

When she entered the locker room, Dean was in there. He didn't seem to become aware of her presence, in a first moment: he was there, still panting, sitting on the leather couch, his eyes fixed on the flat screen in which the match was being transmitted.

_He was furious._

_Terribly and enormously mad._

Lydia could sense his rage like a wave of cold water which hit her in full force, taking her breath away; she could see his rage in every tensed nerve of his body, in every flickering muscle on his strained arms, in the light-blue veins which almost excessively stood out on the back of his hands, hands which were tightened in two fists so violent to make his knuckles white.

Lydia remained firm in front of the door, without knowing what to do… _his only presence, in that moment, was able to scare her._

_Hey: hadn't she always said she found Dean Ambrose sexy when he got angry?_

_Well… she wasn't denying he was sexy in that moment – because, God, he really was - but it didn't make him less scary._

_She was afraid that even a breath out of place would have made him explode._

Lydia didn't know if it was the trembling sigh which left her lips that captured Dean's attention, but he suddenly became aware of her presence inside the room and snap-turned his head in her direction.

_His eyes were so stern and mean that she felt them going through her like a pair of bullets shot from a double-barrel few centimeters away from her chest._

Lydia would have liked to find something intelligent to say, but even if her brain had collaborated in that moment, which it absolutely wasn't, she wouldn't have had time to speak.

Dean snap got up and reached her with long strides, his hands roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and the second later Lydia found herself with her back against the wall, where he had almost slammed her.

«What the fuck happened out there, huh Lydia?»

Lydia widened her eyes and swallowed, feeling her throat suddenly dry.

_She was still confused because of the blow and the consequent headache._

Dean's eyes were so dark it seemed to look directly into a stormy abyss.

«W-what?» she asked back, bewildered by his reaction.

_What's the matter with him, all in a sudden?!_

Dean slammed her against the wall again and Lydia winced and closed her eyes for the backlash.

«What-the-fuck-happened-out-there.» he repeated, spitting each word with controlled tone, his face few inches away from hers.

Lydia reopened her eyes and stared at him scared, without knowing what to answer, so he shook her again.

«ANSWER ME!»

A shiver ran up her back.

«Dean… stop it… you're hurting me…» she murmured, trying to wriggle free from his grip, but with no results; Dean was too strong.

«I'm gonna ask it just one more time, Lydia, then I swear to God I won't answer for my actions. What the fuck happened out there?»

Lydia took a deep, quivering breath and her chest winced under the strength of a silent hiccup.

«Look, I understand you're angry because you've been pinned…» she finally said, finding the courage to talk from who knows where. The mad gaze Dean gave her was alone able to make her wince, but she tried to chase away the frightened sensation which pressed on her heart and she added «But you should really calm yourself down, because you're fucking scaring me now!»

Lydia tried again to shrug him off, but the grip on her shoulders became stronger and Dean got so close to her that his body almost pressed her against the wall. He was breathing heavily and his chest rose and fell violently, maybe in the attempt to contain the rage which was quickly possessing him.

«Ya right to be scared.» he whispered, with a weird grimace which wrinkled his lips. His cold eyes stared at her with rage, the blue of his irises were dark and foggy, as he didn't really see her, as he wasn't even there.

Lydia's face painted with pure confusion.

«Eh…?»

_What the hell was he saying…?_

«It's your damn fault if I've been pinned!»

_Probably, if he had given her a punch right into her stomach, Lydia would have felt less pain._

In that moment, the pressure of his fingers on her skin, the fear she had of him, the sensation of anguish which was ripping her chest apart, the shivers which ran on her whole body… everything disappeared, engulfed by the sense of those words, which left her breathless.

_"It's your damn fault I've been pinned!"_

«W-what?» Lydia whispered. She felt her face melting, like wax near fire, in an expression of pure dismay and dejection.

«It's your damn fault I've been pinned.» he repeated «I never commit such errors. _Never_.»

Dean cocked his head toward a shoulder and one of his hands finally released the grip on her arm, but just to grab her chin and force her to lift her face again. Dean's gaze burned of a rage Lydia had never seen before and which was alone able to make her tremble.

«I'm the best at what I do. I've not come so far to be eliminated like a noob to his first squash match!»

Before Lydia could realize what was going to happen, Dean's hand slipped from her chin to her neck. His fingers encircled her throat, in a grip which was more intimidating than other. He wasn't making any pressure, he didn't want to choke her… _not yet._

«Dean!» her scream came out with a frightened and throttled sound and she started to wriggle.

_He was so angry he seemed to be completely insane… just like in that promo they had seen a way back at home._

_"I'm just a sick guy."_

_And, in that very moment, he really seemed to be just a sick guy._

Dean ignored her and just when Lydia raised both her hands, trying to push him away, he let her neck go, but just to block her wrists; he forced her to raise both her arms upon her head and nailed her against the wall, his legs encircled hers, keeping her completely firm.

Lydia raised her gaze on Ambrose's hard face: his lineaments were so strained to make a nerve stand out on his cheek; his hair, still wet, fell to cover his gaze, but she could still see the rage sparkle in his irises, which now seemed contemporaneously more blue and darker than usual. His hastened breath brushed against her cheeks, his hands tightened her wrists and she felt his knees pressing against her own thighs.

Unexpectedly, Dean's lips opened in a weird smile. He cocked the head to one side and, in that moment, Lydia thought he really seemed to be out of his mind.

_Now she was really scared of him._

«I was destroying Cody Rhodes… yeah, I was destroying him! Did ya see I was destroying him, didn't ya?» he murmured, with absorbed tone, narrowing his eyes and observing her as it was the first time in his entire life he saw her «And then that fucking ref came on between us… and fine, okay… irregular blows, he's in the corner, whatever.»

«Dean, you're-»

Dean encircled both her wrists with one hand and the other went to stop up her mouth, impeding her to talk any further.

«Shhhh, shut the fuck up now.»

Lydia's light-brown eyes were painted with an anguished shade. Her heart beat so fast in her chest she was sure Dean could hear it as well.

«I raised my eyes for one moment, Lydia, just one, single, fucking moment, and what did I see?» his hand let her mouth free just to get inside her hair; closing his fingers in a fists around it, he forced her to bend her head toward her shoulder. Lydia squeaked, in a mix of fright and pain, but he ignored her and his lips came closer to her ear «I saw ya, collapsing behind the barricade. I saw ya disappearing and then resurface with difficulty and there was fucking blood on your face.»

Lydia widened her eyes; the sunrise of the comprehension decided to arise just in that moment in her head and the awareness of what had happened hit her with the violence of one of the best Spear by Roman.

_Dean had to have seen the scene. He had to have seen her disappearing behind the barricade… he had to have seen her nose bleeding. He had to have seen the security man sustaining her and taking her away._

_Dean Ambrose had been pinned because of her._

Lydia trembled and lowered her face, not being able to sustain his accusingly gaze any longer.

_He was totally right in being mad at her._

_Since when she had entered his life, she had done nothing but cause troubles to him._

_And now, she was causing troubles also in his more precious part of his life, the WWE._

_Thousands of thoughts whirled in her head confusingly, leaving her exhausted and flabbergasted._

_It's all my fault._

_It's all my fault._

«Yeah, ya right doing that expression, _honey_. It's your fault.» Dean murmured again, letting her hair go just to return to roughly grab her by the chin «And now I want an explanation and it better be a good one, otherwise… I don't know what I might do.»

Lydia slowly opened her lips, but what came out from them was just a shaking breath.

_She didn't know what to say, how to explain herself… she was wordless._

«Ya better start speaking, Lydia.»

«W-what… what do you want me to say?»

«I want ya to give me a fucking worthy explanation as to why I've lost the match in such a stupid way.»

Lydia took a deep breath and nervously bit her bottom lip.

«The… the girl next to me… she was just like… really excited and… she hit me and-» she started to explain.

_God… saying those things, in that moment, seemed so stupid!_

_Even if it wasn't directly her fault, it didn't seem like a worthy explanation._

Dean widened his eyes and, for just a single moment, rage seemed to abandon his face.

«What?» he hissed and, again, ire came back to own his gaze.

«By chance!» she hastened to add, more and more agitated by Ambrose sudden changes of mood «I don't think she even realized she hit me… she was just fomented and… she hit me with an elbow right in the nose and…»

«Ya can't stay away from troubles, can ya?» he interrupted her again, directing a strange glance her way. Lydia frowned and she felt a deaf pain trapping her heart, but he didn't allow her to add anything else «I've heard enough.»

Lydia stared at him with enormous eyes on his now pale and sad face.

«Dean… I'm… I don't… I'm…»

Dean fixed her for some other seconds, then he released the grip on her and pulled away a little, resting both his hands on the wall, each side of her head, to impede her to run away before time.

«Leave.» he murmured then, his eyes closed.

«What…?»

«Leave.» he repeated «Get out of here. I need to stay alone.»

«But I…»

Dean almost growled and Lydia widened her eyes, especially when his hand grabbed her again by the throat, making her shout for the scare.

«Lydia, ya beautiful, but if ya don't get the fuck out of here, I'm gonna hurt ya. I'm saying it for your own good: leave.»

Lydia stared at him from below with big, scared eyes.

_She had never seen this side of Dean Ambrose before._

And yet, when he lowered his arms, leaving her free to go, she didn't move. She couldn't move.

«LEAVE, LYDIA!» he yelled again, raising an arm in a so a sudden gesture that she dreaded he would have hit her. Instead, Dean hurled his open hand on the wall next her face, making her wince and forcing her to unblock herself.

Lydia didn't need to be asked twice; her legs moved by themselves and, without looking back, she ran away.

When she closed the door behind her, Lydia heard the sound of something shattering against the wall coming from inside the locker room.

She remained there, rested against the wall, with her heart beating fast in her throat and her legs still trembling. Bitter tears began to cloud her gaze.

_"Ya wouldn't like to see me really angry, little fighter. I don't think ya would find me sexy in those circumstances." _Dean had told her once.

And he was right.

_She didn't find him much sexy in that moment._

_Pissed off Dean had just scared the hell out of her._

* * *

**Soooo: what do you think about it? (:  
Without dwelling too much, I've got just a question for you: with whom Superstars/Divas do you think Lydia could become friend? And who do you believe won't like her? Let me know in your reviews!  
In the next chapter: Lydia and Dean had had their first crack, what will the consequences be? Lydia will take some not really wise choices, there will be a quarrel between The SHIELD's members and Damien Sandow will be involved against his will! Don't miss it ;)**


	17. There's A Dark Cloud Over My Head

******Author's note:****** Okay, I wanted to wait the edited version by my amazing beta-reader, but then I realized that this is the only moment when I can take two minutes to update the story, because the next days will be quite busy (tomorrow is Easter and the day after tomorrow is my birthday! 22 years old... Oh my gosh, I feel so old LOL), so I'll have no time to update the story! That's why I'm taking advantage of this free moment to give you the new chapter! Anyway, I'll update with the revisioned version as soon as I'll have it (:  
What to say? I hope you're going to like this new chapter, as always! I'm personally proud of it, so let me know your personal thoughts with a review, it would be an amazing birthday present LOL  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-This story takes place after the last European Tour in November, precisely some days before Survivor Series 2013.  
-I will use both Dean and Jon to refer to Ambrose; the difference is in the point of view: when it's of Dean, I refer to him as Jon, and when it's of Lydia, I refer to him as Dean, so you can understand why I use both his real name and his ring-name!  
-If someone is curious to know how I imagine Lydia, I see her as _Holland Roden_. If you don't know her, google her!  
-I've done a drawing inspired to the first chapter of this FanFiction, featuring Lydia and Dean at _"The Discordant Note"_. If you wanna see it, go on my profile and you'll find the link to my DeviantArt page! The drawing is in there ;)  
-A friend of mine - who makes wonderful videos, expecially on Dean Ambrose - has made a video on Lydia and Dean! If you're curious to watch it, just search on youtube for "_**Dean/Lydia | Cause once you're** **mine**_" and you will find it! It's really amazing ** Thank you also here, Bea!  
-**(new!)** I have updated my profile here on : give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

_I want to dedicate this chapter to one special person.  
I have met her here and, even if I live in Italy and she lives in America, I consider her as a good friend.  
For all the support you always show to me.  
For having tried to read the italian version of this chapter.  
For being an amazing person, an amazing reader, an amazing writer and an amazing friend.  
This chapter is for you.  
Thank you_ **Jessica** (a.k.a. **Devata**)

* * *

**17.****There's a dark cloud over my head**

After having left The SHIELD's locker room, Lydia had wandered through the Arena's hallways absentmindedly, without even looking where she was going or who she had head-on. She bumped into a pair of staff members, who glanced puzzled at her, and even with Aksana and Alicia Fox, who yelled back at her to watch her step. Lydia didn't even hear them: her mind was elsewhere, still clouded by the memory of what had just happened.

She dragged herself into a dark and isolated hallway and she hid there, leaning her back against the wall and slipping down to the floor. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hid her face on her knees, finally letting to the tears, which she had bravely held until now, the chance to slide down her cheeks.

_It was all her fault… it was always her fault._

Dean was right to be so mad at her: she didn't do anything but get into trouble. She had been able even to ruin a fantastic evening like that: how in the hell could have it been possible?

_It had to be a natural gift the one of attracting calamities, there were no other explanations._

She couldn't remember much about her past, only confused and meaningless flashes, but there had to be some sort of cloud of darkness and misfortune which haunted her like a demon from lower world.

Analyzing the few information she had and making an overall balance, Lydia realized that her life just sucked, maybe even before the incident. It would have explained why she was with three guys like that Callum and his repugnant friends, why she let herself being drugged, why she always dreamt about waking up on the back seats of a semi-destroyed car… _why, since she had lost her memory, no one had looked for her._

She had no friends who got worried about her? The only one was that B., to whom she had asked not to contact her for a while? She had no… _family?_

She tried to never think about those questions, which now was whirling inside her head like clothes in a washing machine. She didn't want to think about it… she didn't want an answer, because she was afraid of what she could have found out.

She didn't want to remember.

Maybe, it had been a good thing she had lost her memory; from the few things she knew, her life seemed to be so miserable.

_Having met Dean was the only positive thing she had._

_But her misfortune… her misfortune kept to haunt her._

_And now it had obscured even the only light which had made her path more comfortable._

_What did she have to do?_

_What did she have to do?_

_What did had have to do?_

Lydia raised her head and breathed slowly, trying to stem the pain which was tearing to pieces her chest. It was just like there was an unbearable weight which constantly pressed on her heart, impeding her to breathe… impeding her to live.

Maybe she was damned. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe, everyone who surrounded her simply ended to be swallowed in the darkness that always surrounded her.

That darkness which seemed to feed that sad and melancholic smile Dean always said to hate.

Once, he had told her he would have made it disappear, that damn smile.

And what if it wasn't just her smile to be damned? What if she was damned as well?

_Maybe, she had to disappear._

_To let him go._

Dean had been through a lot in his life, he didn't need someone who brought other darkness and disquiet in his world. He needed someone to be his light, someone who could help him to discover the beauties of the life and to appreciate every single breath, every single heartbeat.

But if she had remained with him, if she had let him to take care of her, sooner or later things would have fallen apart.

What had happened that night was just a little incident… but things would have gone worse. He would have been involved in that matter too much and he would have ended up to put at risk his career, which it was like saying he would have given away his life, the only reason why he woke up in the morning.

_She couldn't let it happen._

Lydia shook the head and took another deep breath. Then, she got up on trembling legs and left the hallway.

She walked in the backstage with her eyes downcast and quick steps, so she didn't notice the person who was coming straight toward her and with whom she inevitably crashed.

Two big hands grabbed her by the shoulders, preventing her to finish with her ass on the ground.

«We should stop meeting like this.» chuckled the man against whom she had bumped.

Raising her face, Lydia found herself to stare at the captivating eyes of…

«Damien!» she exclaimed surprised, temporarily forgetting about each and every worries which had clouded her mind until that moment «Sorry, as usual I wasn't watching my step…»

Damien smiled at her, releasing the grip on her shoulders and taking a step back to observe her better: Lydia was a very simple girl; she wasn't tall and she had a minute body, but still proportioned; that evening she had her hair loose on her shoulders, which framed her face in disordered curls, a pair of shorts jeans and one of The SHIELD's t-shirt. In sum, she was very nice, even if she wasn't his type.

«What are you doing here in the backstage? Don't you watch the pay-per-view?» he asked puzzled, folding his arms on the chest.

Lydia scratched her nape in a very nervous gesture and lowered her gaze.

«I was watching it, if truth be told, but… it's a long story.» she sadly smiled and shrugged.

Her gaze was captured by Dean's dog tags which still dangled on her chest.

Damien cocked the head to one side, to better observe her: now that he noticed it, she seemed to have red eyes… like she was ill or she had cried.

«Are you okay, _young lady_?» he asked her.

Lydia nodded.

«Yeah, I'm fine.» she answered; she removed the dog tags she was wearing and observed it for some seconds, then he grabbed one of the hand of Damien and let it fall in his palm, closing his fingers around it.

Sandow frowned puzzled and was about to say something, but she preceded him.

«Can you give it back to Dean for me, please?» she asked, raising her face to look at him in the eyes again and Damien narrowed.

«May I ask you why?»

«Please.» she just repeated, without answering to his question and hinting at a sad smile. Then, without adding anything else, she ran away under the confused gaze of Sandow.

_Damien Sandow always prided himself for having a superior intellect… but he had to be sincere at least with himself and admit that he hadn't been able to understand that young lady at all._

* * *

He was just come back to the backstage, leaving Roman alone in the ring against Rey Mysterio and Goldust. The master of the 619 had pinned him, also in a quite stupid way, but after more than twenty minutes of match, it was normal that tiredness had prevented him from reasoning lucidly. Seth Rollins, however, trusted his teammate: he knew he would have led their team to victory even if he was remained alone.

Once he went beyond the curtains, many Superstars slapped his shoulders and complimented him for the great performance. Seth quickly got rid of them with some thanksgiving and nods.

«Amazing match, Colby!» Renee Young smiled, approaching him.

Seth stopped and ran one hand through his hair which, after the match, was puffed up and totally indomitable.

«Thank you, Ren. Have you seen Jon?»

The girl shook her head.

«No, even if I think he's in your locker room. I didn't go to verify, though: you know how much irascible he is when he loses a match, I prefer to let him blanch anger.»

Seth nodded: last time Renee had tried to approach Dean Ambrose, to calm him down after a loss, well… let's just say that the Young had his good reasons to keep at distance from him when he was this angry.

«Do we have an interview with you, later?» he asked instead, changing the subject and grabbing, from the near table, a bottle of water, which he emptied with three long sips.

Again, Renee shook the head.

«No, not today.»

Seth nodded.

«Fine, I'm gonna look for Jon, then. Have a nice evening, Renee.» he said goodbye to her.

«You too, Col.» she said back, waving the hand.

When he entered in their locker room, Seth found Dean in the same position in which Lydia had previously found him: sitting on the leather couch, with his hands contracted into two fists and tensed shoulders. In the moment he closed the door behind, Jon snap-turned his head and gave him a long glance, one of the most weird glances Colby had ever seen: first, it had been crossed by an hint of hope, then his eyes had been painted with confusion and, finally, rage had taken the upper hand, making his gaze to dangerously shine.

Seth said nothing: when Jon was this pissed off, it was definitely better to leave him alone.

That would have been a looooong night, even longer if Reigns hadn't won the match.

Without saying a word, he reached the couch, but he remained behind it and focused on the last phases of the match: Roman had been able to eliminate Goldust with a Spear and now there were just him and Mysterio to represent their respective team.

«Come on, Ro, come on!» Dean murmured, nervously shaking his left leg.

Rey launched Roman on the second rope and took a running to hit him with the 619, but Reigns was quicker and…

«SPEAR!» Dean and Seth shouted contemporaneously.

Roman covered Mysterio for the pinfall.

«One, two… THREE!» they counted in one voice.

Colby leaped over the couch and Jon jumped on his feet.

«He made it!» Dean exclaimed, punching his own palm.

«That's my man! I knew he'd do it! Yu-uuuuh!» Seth shouted, turning to high-five Dean «One year later and the story stays the same!» Seth exclaimed again, beating his fists on his chest.

It's useless to say that, when Roman came back into the locker room, Seth and Dean practically leaped on him.

* * *

They had just finished to record the post-match backstage segment for and they were coming back to their locker room, to finally have a shower, when Roman asked a question which brought back Dean a bad mood.

«Where's Lydia?»

Seth turned to glance at him puzzled.

«She's watching the rest of the show from the seat we have taken for her first row, isn't she?»

«I thought she was come back here in the backstage. When I left the ring, after having pinned Mysterio, I looked for her into the crowd, but her seat was empty.» Roman explained.

Seth scratched his nape.

«Maybe she just went to the bathroom.»

Roman shrugged, but it wasn't convinced at all: Lydia seemed to be a huge fan… what kind of passionate, like she was, would have left her first row seat to go to the bathroom during a match?

Dean was oddly quiet and continued to keep his gaze fixed straight ahead: since when Joe had mentioned the girl, Colby had noticed that his shoulders had stiffened and his eyes had darkened again with a clear shade of anger.

«Dean?»

«Mmm?» he answered, without looking either Joe nor Colby.

«Have you seen Lydia?»

_And, again, his shoulders stiffened and his hands closed into two violent fists._

«Uh-uh.»

Seth and Roman gave each other a worried look.

«And where is she now?» Colby asked gingerly.

Jon shrugged.

«What does that gesture mean?»

Dean turned to quickly look at him, an eyebrow raised.

«It means I don't know and, right now, _I don't even care_.»

Both Seth and Roman widened their eyes.

«What the hell is wrong with you, _man_?» Joe asked, confused and worried at the same time.

«What's happened?» Colby asked contemporaneously, grabbing Dean from a shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

The glance Dean gave him was so stern that even Roman felt a shiver ran up his back. Jon shrugged Rollins' hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms on the chest.

«Nothing happened.» he answered seraphic «Apparently, a girl who was sitting next to her, hit her with an elbow right into her nose and-»

«WHAT?!» Seth and Roman interrupted him in one voice.

Again, Dean shrugged.

«She has been taken in the backstage by a security guy: it was nothing serious, by the way. I thought she was returned to her front row seat to watch the rest of the show. Maybe she's somewhere around here, ya getting worried for nothing.»

«Instead, you're getting worried too little, Ambrose. You sure nothing else happened?» Seth asked, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

Dean gave him another mad glance and pulled away from the wall, reaching him with one, long step.

«What ya tryin' to suggest, Lopez?»

Now they were few inches away one from the other, with Dean towering over Seth and staring at him from above with angry and threatening air.

«Nothing at all, but there's someone, here, who has a chip on his shoulders, apparently.» Seth said back, raising his chin with pride and staring at Dean with the same intensity.

Tension between them was so high that you could have cut the air with a knife. Luckily, Roman decided to intervene and tried to smooth ruffled feathers: he didn't certainly want a war inside The SHIELD just because they still were in high spirits.

«Whoa-whoa, okay. Chill out, guys.» Roman inserted his arms in between Seth and Dean and pushed his hands on their chest, forcing them to pull away «Dean, I understand you're still nervous for what happened in the match…» Dean scowled at him «And Seth, I know you're still in high spirit and you're worried about Lydia, but… hey! We've won, guys! One year later and we're still here: united and unbeatable! We have to celebrate, not to argue!» he exclaimed, giving a slap on their chests; both Dean and Seth rubbed the point where Roman had hit them and they gave each other a still resentful and uncertain look.

«Come on, guys! Believe in The SHIELD!» Roman said, putting his fist in the middle of them.

«Okay, right.» Seth was persuaded, putting his fist next to Roman's one.

«Dean?»

«To hell with it!» he snapped, rolling his eyes, but finally he added his fist, too.

«Good.» Roman nodded smug «And now, let's go find Lydia.»

* * *

They had separated from ten minutes, by now, but none of them had found Lydia yet.

_She seemed to be disappeared._

Jon had passed from a state of total bewilderment, to a one of growing concern, until his dejection had exploded into a rage that had made him to hurl a fist against the wall and violently kick one of the benches to the side of the hallway.

Dean Ambrose was famous for his temper tantrums and for his unpredictability, so nobody had dared to cross his path or even just tried to approach him to ask him what was happened.

Renee Young had come across him in one of the hallways, but she hadn't had the courage not even to talk to him.

_She hated to see him in that state and she knew exactly what to do to make him blanch his anger and make him feel better, but she had learnt the hard way she had to be patient. If he needed her, Dean Ambrose would have knocked at her door, as always._

The one who, instead, was behaving in an anything but ordinary way, was Seth Rollins: he usually was a friendly guy, who stopped to talk with everybody and always had a kind smile on his lips; in that very moment, though, he seemed just a weird copy of Dean Ambrose, so much that, when he passed next to them light speed, Brie and Nikki Bella gave each other a puzzled glance, wondering if the vicinity of that psycho of his teammate was somehow influencing Rollins.

«Excuse me, Colby!»

Seth stopped and turned around toward the voice that had called him: Damien Sandow was approaching him with long strides.

«Hey, Aaron: sorry, I've no time to talk right now! See you later, okay?» he quickly dismissed him, restarting to walk again.

Damien stared at him puzzled, then he followed him with a little run.

«What is wrong with you SHIELD guys, tonight?» he asked, keeping pace with Rollins, who kept to look around and snap turn his head here and there like a psycho «Well, I mean… you have never been completely sane.» Seth scowled at him «But tonight, let me tell you, you are odder than usual.»

«Cut the crap, Sandow: what do you want?»

«Offering you my useful hand, for example? What is going on?»

«Listen, man: I really appreciate, but I'm looking for a girl and…»

«Lydia?» Sandow asked, forcing Seth to widen his eyes and to stop dead in his track, so suddenly that Damien, who was following him, almost bumped against his back.

«You know her?» Seth asked, turning around to face him; his dark eyes were enormous.

Sandow nodded.

«Yes, I do. I have met her today at the hotel: that young lady said she was with you guys.» he explained, pinching his chin between his fingers «May I ask you if something bad happened to her?»

Colby sighed and nervously ran one hand through his hair.

«I don't know, _man_… we can't find her.»

«Have you tried to call her on the phone?» Damien suggested and Seth rolled his eyes.

«Yes, genius. She doesn't answer it.»

«What have you done to her to make her run away from you like this?» Sandow asked, not being able to hold a chuckle.

Seth, though, didn't smile: he found nothing hilarious in that.

«Look, I really have no time for your bullshit tonight, Sandow. So, either you have some helpful information or you get the fuck out of my way.» Seth snapped, turning around again, ready to return to his research.

«Actually, I do.» Damien answered seraphic, forcing Seth to turn toward him once more.

«If you're fucking pulling my leg, Sandow…» he warned him in tensed voice.

Damien raised both his hands.

«No, I am serious. I have met that young lady a while ago, here in the backstage.»

«Define "a while ago".»

Damien wrinkled his nose into a thoughtful grimace.

«I don't really know, it may have been ten or twenty minutes ago.»

«And…?» Seth urged him.

«I don't know where is she, if it is what you want me to say…»

Colby let out a frustrated growl and was about to turn and leave again.

_Sandow was just wasting his time!_

«But…» once again, Damien's voice forced Rollins to stop and give him his attention; he saw him rummaging into his trousers' pocket and pulling something out: when he opened his hand, inside it there was a SHIELD dog tags. Colby fixed it puzzled, not understanding «When I have met her, Lydia asked me to give this back to Dean.»

Seth took the dog tags, observing it like it could have given him some clue on where Lydia was.

«And she hasn't said anything else?»

«No, she hasn't. She said just this, then she ran away, sorry.» Damien answered, hinting at a little smile.

«Where did she go?»

Seth and Damien both turned their head toward the direction of that voice which had made the question.

_Dean._

«Where did she go?» he repeated, moving forward with long, heavy steps, until he was two centimeters away from Sandow; they were equally tall, but in that moment, with all the rage which was animating him, Dean Ambrose seemed _a lot bigger._

«Like I said, I don't know where she is.» Damien repeated, backing away of one step to pull away from Ambrose «But I have to be honest: she seemed to be quite upset.»

«What do you mean?» Seth asked, frowning.

_His right hand was still tightening Dean's dog tags, which Lydia herself had given to Damien for him to give it back to its owner._

_Why didn't she give it back to him herself?_

_Was something happened between Lydia and Jon he didn't know about?_

It was Sandow to express out loud those same thoughts which were quickly whirling inside Rollins' mind.

«Look, I don't know what is happened, but, if I was you, I would make a self-examination, before assaulting others, Ambrose.» to his words, Dean's eyes narrowed into two dangerous, shining fissures, but Damien continued «If she asked me to give you back the dog tags, it's quite clear to me she was running away from you. What have you don-»

Dean didn't let him finish: in one second, he was on Sandow and he violently slammed him against the wall.

«DON'T YA DARE.» he warned, growling one inch away from his face «Not another word, Sandow, or I swear to God I make ya swallow your tongue.»

«Jon!» Colby called him back, grabbing him by an elbow and trying to pull him away from Damien.

But it was all useless: Dean was so pissed off that his strength seemed to be tripled.

Just the providential intervention by Roman, who had just turned the corner, was able to unblock the situation before it completely degenerated. He went on Dean and helped Seth to pull him away from Sandow. The intellectual one massaged his neck and scowled at him.

«You are completely insane, Ambrose! You are so crazy you should be locked up! It is not a surprise that young lady wanted to run away from you!» he exclaimed.

Dean growled again and wriggled and Roman and Seth had to muster up all their strength to keep him firm and avoid him to jump again on Damien's throat.

«SHUT THE FUCK UP! YA DON'T KNOW ANYTHING 'BOUT ME!» Dean yelled, totally out of his mind.

«I say it for your own good, Aaron: leave us alone.» Roman said, struggling to keep Ambrose firm.

Damien raised both his hands.

«Okay, okay, I am going. I just hope you will be able to let him reason again!» saying this, Sandow quickly disappeared.

«LET ME GO! LET THE FUCK OFF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM!»

«Dean, calm down, for God's sake!» Seth exclaimed, panting.

«THE FUCK I'M CALMING DOWN!»

Roman snorted, then, with all the strengths he had, pushed Ambrose against the wall and kept him nailed there.

«Instead, you calm down now, because you're useless in this state.» he rebuked him «We need to find Lydia, but being in this condition, I highly doubt you'll have the right mind to look for her and you're just wasting our time.»

Dean scowled at him, but his words seemed to sort some kind of effect, because he stopped wriggling.

«Thanks.» Roman sighed «Now, can I let you go or there's a risk you'll go search for Aaron to take revenge of his smart mouth?»

«I can't promise ya that.»

«Dean.»

«Okay, fine! I'm not going to search Sandow: now, let the fuck off me!» he shrugged them off and moved away from the wall.

They remained silent for some meditative seconds, just their hastened breaths filled that oddly empty hallway.

Seth was the first to talk again.

«Jon, what's happened with Lydia?»

«Nothing happened.» he murmured, folding the arms on the chest.

Roman sighed, raised the eyes to the sky and opened his arms in an exasperated gesture: it was obvious even to the walls that Dean was lying and that something _actually_ happened.

However, Seth's reaction surprised him: this time he was the one to push Dean against the wall and, even if he was less tall and less large of shoulders than Ambrose, the rage which inflated his chest made him somehow bigger.

«Cut the crap, Dean: tell me what the hell have you done to her.» he hissed, his nose few centimeters away from Jon's who, unexpectedly, smiled scornful.

«Why ya care so much, Col? Ya got a crush on our little Lydia, haven't ya?» he taunted him, forcing Seth to widen his eyes «What would your little, sweet girlfriend think 'bout it?» he mocked him, pouting.

«Jon…» Roman tried to stop him, but it was too late.

The sound of a fist hitting flesh filled the silent: Seth had just punched Dean, throwing him to the floor.

Colby realized what he had done just in the moment he felt his knuckles burning and his whole arm trembling.

Jon stared at him from below in complete shock, then the confusion was replaced by an uncontrollable rage which burned his gaze.

«I kill ya…» he murmured, beside himself with rage.

He jumped on his feet, but before things could go worse than that, Roman stood in between them and pushed Dean back, forcing him to pull away.

«Get the fuck out of my way, Joe, or I swear I'm gonna kick ya so hard in your ass ya won't even remember your fucking name.» Dean threatened him, but Roman didn't move.

Without diverting his gaze from the blonde guy, he addressed to his other teammate.

«Colby: go find Lydia. In the best case, she's still somewhere around here, in the worst, she can't be far from here. She's alone, in a city she doesn't know and with no money, she can't be gone far.»

Colby glanced at Dean one last time: Ambrose was observing him just like he would have liked to kill him with his eyes. Seth nodded and took the wise choice to follow Roman's word: he turned around and quickly ran toward the exit of the arena.

Dean took a step forward but, again, Roman pressed one hand on his chest and forced him to step back.

«What the hell ya doin'?» he attacked him again.

«You're not going anywhere, Ambrose. You stay here and you explain me what the fuck happened with Lydia.»

Dean let out a disdainful laugh.

«I'm not compelled to explain ya a dick.» he answered, inserting both his hands in his pocket and giving him the back «I'm done with all these bullshits. I'm going back to the hotel. If ya find her, give me a call.» and with those words, he went away, leaving Roman alone.

_What the hell was happened?_

* * *

The cold air of the night had brought goose bumps on both her arms, left bare by the t-shirt of The SHIELD she was wearing, and now the temperature had dropped down so much the breath condensed in front of her mouth, forming a little cloud.

Sitting in the dark, on a bench outside the TD Garden, Lydia rubbed both her hands on her arms, trying to warm up. She was shaking, but she wasn't sure it was just because of the cold. Rather, in all likelihood, cold was just an extra, because she felt she wouldn't have stop shaking not even if she would have wrapped her inside a soft duvet and if she had sat in front of a blazing fire.

She pulled the cell phone out of the pocket of her shorts and stared at the screen with absent gaze: it was from ten minutes now that it kept to repeatedly ring, but she had silenced it because she have absolutely no desire to answer it. There were three calls from Roman and at least fifteen or so from Seth.

_Not a single one from Dean._

That thought tightened her heart and her stomach into a painful vise: it was just like someone had insert one icy hand right into her flesh and had started to rummage inside her body, tightening its cold and sharp fingers against each and every organ.

She unlocked the phone and, ignoring the multitude of lost calls, she opened the telephone book, stopping to the letter C: _Call_'s name was in front of her eyes and Lydia stared at it for some seconds, wondering if it was really the right thing to do.

_She had no place to go and the only person she had a single memory of was… Callum._

_In his confused memories, she remembered he had referred toward her as "my girlfriend", so maybe… maybe they were dating or something like that._

_"What the hell are you talking about, Lys? Which boyfriend would try to rape his girlfriend in a dark alley, with two of his friends…?"_

Lydia closed her eyes and let another shaking sigh go, hugging her legs with the arms and burying her face on her knees.

_Maybe, it wasn't as she thought. Maybe, they didn't want to rape her. Maybe Dean Ambrose had just misinterpreted the entire situation. Maybe, she was consenting. Maybe…_

She unblocked the cell phone again and fixed once more Callum's number.

_What did she have to do?_

She swallowed, feeling her throat dry, and new shivers violently shook her shoulders.

_And this time, she was sure it wasn't cold's fault._

She breathed slowly, closed her eyes and clicked the number, lifting the phone to her ear.

_It rang._

_Tuuu… tuuu… tuuuu…_

Just when Lydia realized she didn't want Callum to answer and was about to hang up…

_«Lydia?»_

The girl snap-opened her eyes and held her breath, pressing one hand on her mouth. She remained silent, without knowing what to say, and she felt again tears starting to fill her eyes.

_«Sweety bitchy? Is it really you?»_ Call asked from the other side of the line _«Hey, hello? Are you there? I can hear you breathing… where in the hell are you? Lydia?»_

Lydia violently sobbed and was about to answer, when…

«Lydia!»

She snap-turned the head and slowly lowered the phone, quickly hanging up when her eyes met the figure of…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! LOL  
You have to wait the next chapter to find out who found Lydia!  
Who do you think he/she is? Dean, Seth, Roman, Damien or maybe Callum? Let me know in a review ;)  
Can't say much about next chapter, I can just say that you will hate me and you will love me at the same time LOL  
Now that Lydia called Callum, there will be consequences? To find it out, just keep following me and this story! And keep your love coming: it really gives me the strenght and inspiration to keep writing this story! (:  
See you in the next chapter and HAPPY EASTER!**


	18. Anything To Make Me Feel Alive

******Author's note:****** _**A huge THANKS to LivHardy for helping me with the revision of this chapter!  
**_Okay, this is definitely one of my favorite chapters! I'm not going to say much, I'm just leaving you to the reading ** As I've said in the previous chapter, I have the feeling you're going to love and to hate contemporaneously this chapter *grins* However, I hope you're going to like it anyway! I'm very proud of it (: As always, let me know with a review, it's really important to me!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-**There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.**  
-**(new!)** I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**18\. Anything to make me feel alive**

Jon had never been a guy who worried too much about the others, let alone getting worried over some girl. He didn't really have time for such things: when he decided to dedicate his life to wrestling a long time ago, he vowed that in his heart there wouldn't be a place for anything but his passion, his reason for living.

_Wrestling._

That was why he never grew fond of a girl: there was some – actually, more than some – who drew him, who teased his interest and with whom he enjoyed to play with, until he was he was board – and, if truth be told, most of the time, it didn't take long. He used them to his liking and, if sex was good enough, things could go ahead even for a month. But then, he got tired: their faces, their bodies… even their _pussies_ became boring. So, Jon deserted them, ready to start a new hunt which would have led him inside a different pair of legs.

Jonathan Good was like that: totally incapable to love anything other than himself and wrestling.

_And then, there was Lydia._

That girl with that broken smile and that big, melancholic eyes that had been able to bewitch him since the first time his eyes landed on her. Jon couldn't explain, not even to himself, what did he feel toward her: they were unclear sensations, which for one second made him feel good… and the second after, made him feel angry, unsettled, bewildered.

_And Jon hated to feel that way, he hated not to have control of his own emotions._

He had always said that girl would drive him crazy. And, perhaps, having regard of the implications of that evening, she had already done it.

Jon really felt like he was losing his mind: he was having such exaggerated reactions even for his standards and it was making him worried. When he had seen her collape behind the barricade and then resurfacing with her nose and her mouth dirty of blood, he had felt his heart miss a beat.

_An unpleasant sensation he had never felt before._

_A sensation he never wanted to feel again._

He could still feel it on his skin, inside his stomach… it was even inside his mouth, like a bitter aftertaste which was making him sick.

_He needed something to distract him, something that would remove Lydia from his head, at least for a while._

After having left Joe alone in the hallway, Jon had had a quick shower, had thrown his things inside his suitcase and quickly left the arena.

He wouldn't go to look for Lydia: he would have left that job to Colby and Joe, he trusted his teammates and he knew they would have found her and would have taken her back to the hotel, safe and sound.

He detached himself out of it: he was still too pissed off and he couldn't control his reactions.

If he were to be the one who finds her, he had no idea what else he would do to her.

_He didn't even want to think about it._

_He didn't want to remember the scared gaze which had crossed her eyes, when he had nailed her against the wall._

_He didn't want to remember her body shaking under his touch._

_He didn't want to remember the trembling sighs which left her lips and brushed against his skin._

_He didn't want to remember… because all those memories turned him on in a violent way that his member became immediately hard and pulsing inside his trousers._

_For fuck's sake…! What was wrong with him?_

_He had never felt this frustrated in his entire life!_

_No, it was definitely better if he didn't see her right now._

_It was better for Lydia to stay away from him or things wouldn't end well for her, that night._

He still didn't understand how he could have stopped his most animal instinct. Inside the locker room: when Lydia had screamed his name, Dean's mind had been crossed by an image which had almost driven him to madness.

_She, against that wall, and he penetrating her in the roughest and most passionate way he knew._

_And then, she would have screamed his name, again and again… but for definitely different reasons._

_And he would have buried his head in the crook of her neck and would have bitten that soft and tender skin, which always smelled so good… just like her hair did._

Jon was forced to stop along the hallway of the hotel and rest against the wall. He put one hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and trying to calm himself down and regain his self-control.

_He was going crazy._

He quickly reached the suite, launched the suitcase on his bed and then he exited again. He checked his cell phone: there still weren't messages or missed calls by Colby and Joe, sign that they hadn't found Lydia yet.

One of his hands tightened into a trembling fist and a weird sensation enlarged in his chest, but he ignored it and clicked on the last received text, the one he was interested in. He quickly read it, then he moved two floors below, reaching the room he was looking for.

He knocked at the door and waited.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing the tiny figure of a blonde girl Jon had gotten to know _very well._

«I knew you would come.» she smiled.

Jon gave her a dark and lustful gaze, then his lips bent into a mischievous smirk.

«Can I come in?»

She nodded and stepped aside.

Jon went into the room and closed the door behind.

* * *

_«Lydia?»_

_The girl snap-opened her eyes and held her breath, pressing one hand to her mouth. She remained silent, without knowing what to say, and she felt again tears starting to fill her eyes._

_«Sweety bitchy? Is it really you?» Call asked from the other side of the line «Hey, hello? Are you there? I can hear you breathing… where in the hell are you? Lydia?»_

_Lydia violently sobbed and was about to answer, when…_

_«Lydia!»_

_She turned her head and slowly lowered the phone, quickly hanging up when her eyes met the figure of…_

«Seth…» she whispered, in a low voice that she wasn't sure the cold air of the night would have been able to bring that weak word to his ears.

Seth stared at her for a few seconds, then, before she could even realize it, he reached her with three long strides and lowered on her, strongly tightening her in his arms.

The warmth of his body immediately wrapped around Lydia, making her feel immediately better. With her hands resting on his chest, Lydia weakly clung her fingers around the synthetic tissue of the shirt Seth was wearing, deeply inhaling the smell of his skin: even if he was still in his attire, sign he hadn't had a shower yet, he didn't stink… she could still smell a track of his deodorant: he smelled like vanilla and chocolate.

«Thank God you're okay…» she heard him murmur, his mouth pressed on her hair.

Lydia raised her head and Seth pulled away a little, but without breaking the hug.

«What are you doing here?» she asked, looking at him from below with bewildered expression.

«I was looking for you.» Seth answered, raising one hand to move some strands of hair from her face. Watching her attentively, he noticed she had flushed cheeks and her eyes were still lucid; rubbing his thumb to brush against her cheeks, he noticed they were still wet: _she had to have cried._

«Were… were you looking for me?» she murmured in an almost surprised whisper, tearing him out from his own thoughts.

Seth sweetly smiled.

«Why are you surprised?» he asked, keeping to look at her with careful eyes, like he was trying to make sure she was okay and she wasn't hurt in any way «You weren't in the audience anymore and we couldn't find you anywhere backstage, you made us worry. We were afraid something bad had happened to you.»

_We_ couldn't find you. You made _us_ worry. _We_ were afraid something bad had happened to you.

_He was speaking in the plural._

Lydia wondered if in that _us_ there was even… _Dean._

Just thinking about him, tightened her heart into a painful vise, forcing her to lower her gaze.

The guilty air which crossed her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the attentive gaze of Seth, who frowned.

«I'm… I'm sorry.» she simply said, biting her bottom lip.

Seth sighed and it seemed that, with that simple breath, he had let go of all the tension he had gathered, because Lydia could feel his arms relaxing against her waist, which they were still encircling.

«The only important thing is that you're okay.» he said, tenderly stroking her hair «But why didn't you answer your phone? I have called you at least ten times.»

_At least fifteen times._

Lydia thought, remembering the multitude of missed calls on the screen of the phone.

She weakly shrugged, keeping to look everywhere but in Seth's eyes.

«I had silenced it, so I didn't hear it.»

Actually, she had silenced her phone just after she had received the calls, but she didn't say it.

Seth stared at her, trying to capture her gaze, but she was keeping to shift it from one point to another, never lingering on his face.

_She was lying._

He could sense it from the way she had tensed up in his arms. Moreover, when he had found her, he had seen her with the phone on her ear, so he knew she had seen their calls.

He decided to let it go, for now.

He caressed her face again, forcing her to finally raise her gaze on him.

_There was something, in the way Seth was softly touching her, which warmed up her chest: it seemed that he was almost afraid to touch her, like he was caressing the most fragile and precious thing in the world._

It was because of this that, in the end, she finally locked her eyes with his: those dark irises were observing her with intensity, but they were extremely kind and still concerned. It was a relief seeing there wasn't any track of anger in them. Finding that out was able to calm her down and Seth felt her relaxing again against his arms.

«Why are you out here?» Seth finally asked her, trying to maintain a gentle and calm tone. «You didn't like the show?» he added, with a little smile, as he was trying to cheer her up.

His aim ended well, because finally Lydia's lips opened into a weak smile.

It was the first time Colby noticed how much full and beautiful her lips were. They were always of that dark pink, _they seemed like ripe strawberries… who knows if tasting them…_

Seth widened his eyes at that thought, chasing it away from his mind immediately.

_He couldn't have such thoughts: he had a girlfriend and he loved Leighla, he was sure about it! But he was still a man and, you know, the flesh is weak._

Luckily, Lydia had lowered her gaze again, so she didn't seem to notice his reactions.

«I couldn't enjoy it…» she confessed, in a tiny and sheepish voice, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

«Yeah, Dean told me about the elbow to your face.» Seth remembered, taking her face between his hands and delicately moving it to control her nose «Anything broken?»

Lydia shook the head.

«Nope, just some capillaries, nothing serious. It stopped bleeding two minutes after they took me backstage.» she reassured him.

«Good.» Seth said, letting her face go «And why didn't you come back to your front row seat, then?»

«I don't know if it was because of the blow, but I felt dizzy, so I preferred to come back to your locker room.» she explained, but she didn't add anything else.

_She didn't want to talk about Dean._

_She didn't really feel like telling Seth what was happened._

_She couldn't._

Colby silently stared at her for some seconds, hoping she would continue, but Lydia didn't and Seth sighed.

«That doesn't explain why you were out here, though.» he pointed out, caressing again her face and forcing her to raise her gaze to him «What's happened, _sweetheart_?»

Lydia bit her bottom lip and wrinkled her nose into a weird grimace.

«Nothing happened…» she lied again, diverting her gaze from Seth's stern eyes and pointing it to an indefinite point beyond his shoulders.

_She couldn't look at him in his dark and deep eyes and lie to him._

«Don't lie to me, Lydia.» he said, but his voice remained soft and gentle, just like the caresses with which he was stroking her hair «I know something happened.»

Lydia didn't say anything, so Seth sighed again, feeling frustrated.

«Has _Dean_ got something to do with it?»

Just hearing his name, Lydia tensed up again in his arms, giving him the proof of what he had already figured out by himself.

However, she denied it.

«No…» she murmured «It's not because of Dean… I… I'm sorry. You have lost your match and it was all my fault.» she said, totally changing the subject.

Seth widened his eyes, puzzled.

«Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on: what are you talking about? We haven't lost: Roman was the last survivor, so our team won.»

Lydia raised her face.

«R-Really?» she whispered, feeling a little bit more relief «So… you have won, _in spite of everything_?»

Seth smiled cockily.

«Of course we have won. Didn't you believe in The SHIELD, _sweetheart_?» he teased her, being able to let her lightly chuckle «Wait… what do you mean with _"in spite of everything"_?» he asked then, noticing those strange words and the likewise strange way in which she had pronounced them.

_Why, now, on Lydia's face was appeared an expression which was both sad and guilty?_

_What was happened?_

_Which was the piece of the puzzle he couldn't find?_

«Nothing, forget about it.» Lydia whispered, lowering her gaze for the umpteenth time «It… it doesn't matter.»

«Hey, hey…» Seth put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look again at him.

_The upset storm in those irises of an indefinable color, which shaded from light-brown to olive-green, crashed with the warmth of those eyes which, in the night, seemed to be even more dark, black like precious onyxes._

«It does matter, to me.» he said, smiling at her with a disarming sweetness, which made her heart shake in her chest «You know you can talk to me about anything, right Lydia?»

She bit the inside of her cheek and fought the sudden urge of diverting her gaze again from the smiling and reassuring face of Seth Rollins.

_She wanted to run away._

_Away from there._

_Away from him._

_Away from his kindness._

_It was making her sick._

Or, at least, it was what she believed, because she felt a weird sensation between her chest and her stomach… but now that she noticed it, it was different from the pain she had felt before, when she was alone.

_The ice which had trapped her soul had been melted by the warmth of his eyes and the delicacy of his caresses._

And, in that moment, Lydia realized he didn't make her sick.

_Seth Rollins made her feel safe, protected like the most precious of the wonders._

_She could trust him._

A smile spontaneously rose on her lips and its sincerity arrived to enlighten her gaze.

Colby felt his heart starting to inexplicably raise its beats.

_Lydia was so damn beautiful when she smiled that way._

«Dean…» she murmured after some minutes of silence «Did you see him, after the end of your match?»

«Mh mh.» Seth answered, nodding.

«And he… he was _still_ angry?» she asked, plucking up courage.

«He was when I entered in the locker room.» he remembered «But his rage was completely gone once Roman won the match.»

Lydia relaxed to those words and released, in a sigh of relief, the air she hadn't even realized she was holding.

«However…» Seth added then, but he didn't say anything else.

Lydia frowned to the sudden change of expression in Seth's dark eyes: he seemed to be lost in distant thoughts, that she would have never been able to capture.

_Lydia had asked him if Dean was _still_ angry. That meant she had seen him._

_Of course!_

_Dean knew that Lydia got an elbow right to the nose by a wild fan who was sitting next to her, so they had to have met in the backstage, after he had been eliminated._

_But what was happened, in that situation?_

_And why did Lydia think she had caused their loss?_

_Which was the string which connected it all?_

Colby was starting to have a complete picture of the situation, but he still lacked some important pieces to complete the puzzle.

_What was it he didn't know, yet?_

«Hey… what's happened to your hand?»

Lydia's shy and worried voice forced him to come back to reality: the girl had now taken his right hand between hers and was examining it with contrite eyes under the weak light of a distant lamppost. Just lowering his gaze to look at it, Seth noticed his knuckles turned red.

«Oh, it's nothing important, don't worry.» he answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

Lydia frowned and wrinkled her lips into a grimace, delicately brushing the back of Seth's hand with her cold fingertips.

«It does matter, to me.» she said, using the same words he had used briefly before.

Colby addressed her with an astonished glance and she showed him a shy smile, while her cheeks lightly flushed.

«What's happened?» she asked then.

«I'll tell you if you tell me what's happened to you.»

The smile disappeared again from her fleshy lips and Lydia lowered her gaze, swallowing.

_She didn't want to talk about it._

_She couldn't._

_How could she say Dean had scared the hell out of her?_

_She felt so stupid just to think something like that… after everything he had done for her since they had met._

Colby felt her lightly trembling in his arms and he stared at her with concern.

«Hey, you're shaking, _sweetheart…_»

«It's… it's just the c-cold…» she murmured «I'm… I-I'm cold.»

«Let's get back inside, then. I don't want you to catch a cold.»

Seth stood up from the bench and offered her one hand, but she didn't move and remained with her gaze fixed on the asphalt.

«Lydia…?»

«Can… can I ask you one thing, before, Seth?»

Colby crouched in front of her, so he could look at her in the eyes again.

«Sure, _sweetheart._ Everything you want.»

«Your… your offer is still valid? Can I still choose who I sleep with tonight?»

Seth stared at her puzzled: that wasn't certainly the question he expected, in that moment.

_She didn't want to sleep with Dean._

_It was definitely happened something between those two… but what?_

Colby took a deep breath.

«Of course, _sweetheart_. Do you wanna… sleep with me?»

Lydia weakly nodded.

«If… if it's not a problem.»

Seth smiled and gave her a flick under her chin.

«No problem at all.» he got up again and offered her his hand «Now, let's go inside. You're freezing.»

Lydia showed him a shy smile and let Seth raise her from the bench.

With their hands still interlaced, they came back inside the Arena.

* * *

«Lydia!»

As soon as Seth and Lydia entered The SHIELD's locker room, Roman wrapped her into a bear-hug, strongly tightening her to his chest.

«Thank God you're okay, you have made me worry! Where were you? What's happened? Someone hurt you? Whose ass do I have to kick? Do I have to Spear someone?»

Lydia, trapped into that squeezing hug, found it hard to even chuckle.

«R-Roman… can't… can't breathe…!» she said among laughs.

Joe loosened his grip and pulled away, giving her a sheepish smile.

«Sorry…» he said, scratching his nape «I should learn to contain my strength with you.»

Lydia massaged her ribs, giggling.

«Yes, you should.» she agreed with him, raising one hand to leave a reassuring caress on his arm.

«I leave you two to do the explanation, I'm gonna take a quick shower, so we can go.» Seth said, grabbing some things from his suitcase and disappearing into the shower area.

Lydia sat down on one of the benches and rested her head against the wall behind her back. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

_She did really have a huge headache and the only thing she desired was to lie down on the bed and sleep._

Something soft and warm wrapped her shoulders and Lydia reopened her eyes, finding Roman a few inches away from her and he was wrapping his hoodie around her body.

«You were shaking…» he said, as justification.

Lydia showed him a very sweet smile and nodded, clinging onto the hoodie and being able to finally warm up.

«Thanks.»

«You look very tired.» Roman noticed as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel.

«Actually, I am tired… I don't really know how you can live like this. One, single day and I'm already exhausted. I'm struggling even to keep my eyes open.» Lydia weakly shook the head and sighed a kind of an half mocking chuckle «I'm a disaster.»

«You're not a disaster, _baby girl,_ just you're not used to it.» Roman comforted her, giving her a flick on the arm.

Again, Lydia smiled weakly.

Roman observed her sideways as she closed her eyes again. One second after, he saw her little head milling toward a shoulder and her chest rising and falling regularly.

In that very moment, Colby exited from the shower, the bathrobe around his body and a towel rubbing his hair.

«Aaaaah! I did really need a s-»

«Shhhh!» Joe hushed him with a scowl, nodding toward Lydia, now lying down on the bench «She fell asleep.»

Seth stared at her, as the expression on his face softened to the view of the girl sweetly sleeping. When she had her face relaxed that way, Lydia was even cuter.

_However, you could totally miss her eyes: they were so beautiful and expressive._

«Colby?» Roman tried to capture Rollins' attention, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Seth finally looked away from Lydia and shook his head, returning to look at Joe.

«You okay, _dude_?» he asked and Colby weakly nodded, sitting down a bench and starting to dry himself off.

Roman gave him a long, pensive glance, then he sat down in front of him.

«What Jon said before, about you and Lydia…» he began gingerly.

Seth looked at him sideways, starting to pull out from his suitcase clean clothes to wear.

«Bullshits.» he interrupted Joe immediately «I haven't got a crush on Lydia, we're not in high school. But I do care about her... it's something I cannot explain. She seems to be so… fragile and I feel the unusual desire to protect her.» he confessed, coming closer to the girl and delicately brushing his fingertips against her face.

Lydia mumbled something, but she continued to sleep and Seth couldn't help but smile.

Roman sighed and got up, flanking his friend and resting one hand on his shoulder.

«I wanna believe you, Col.» he said with a smile «But you and Jon must solve it. I don't want…»

«Yeah, I know.» Seth cut him off, pulling on his shirt and bending down to lace his sneakers «I'm gonna fix things with him tomorrow, don't worry.»

Roman nodded.

«Did you find out what's happened between him and Lydia?»

Seth shook the head.

«No, she didn't tell me. But something is happen, be sure about that.» he answered, closing his suitcase «You ready?»

«Yeah, I was waiting for you.» Roman answered, grabbing his things.

«Dean?»

«He's already come back to the hotel… we should call him, to inform him Lydia is fine and she's with us.»

«He left… before we found her?» now it was clear the hint of rage in Colby's voice.

Joe shrugged.

«Maybe, it was the best choice. You know it's not good for anyone to have him around when he's so pissed off.»

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down.

«Should we wake her up?» Roman asked, changing the subject and pointing at Lydia with a nod.

«No, let her sleep. If you grab my things, too…» Colby said, reaching the girl; he leaned forward and scooped her into his arms.

Instinctively, Lydia nuzzled against his chest, encircling his neck with her arms.

Roman gave them an odd glance, then he took his and Seth's suitcase and together they exited the locker room.

* * *

Renee Young perfectly knew that, when Dean Ambrose was pissed off, there was just one thing that was able to calm him down: _good sex._

So, she hadn't been surprised at all when, briefly after the end of Survivor Series, she had received a text from him in which he asked which hotel room she was in.

Renee was accustomed to his rough manners: Dean was a person of few words, but he knew exactly what to say and how to say it to always obtain what he wanted.

Sex with him, then, was amazing: he was able to bring the same passion, _the same violence,_ which animated him inside the ring, even inside the bedroom.

Dean Ambrose and Renee Young weren't dating, let alone in a relationship.

They simply were what people love to define _"Friends with benefits."_

Their nighttime encounters went on for a month, now.

It wasn't a secret the attraction Renee felt toward the _street dog_ of The SHIELD and Dean… well, Renee had a very beautiful body, so why not?

It was a pleasant pastime and it avoided him from bringing, every night, a different girl into his hotel room, much to Seth and Roman's relief.

No one knew about them screwing around – Dean was a very reserved guy, even for those things, _rather mostly for those things_ -, but Renee believed that Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns suspected something, even though none of them had ever asked inconvenient questions.

Renee Young had learnt to know and appreciate the way Dean pours out on her and the violence with which he always took with her, mixed with passion that was always able to make her light headed, like she was constantly drunk, it was something that really drove her crazy.

_And yet, that night, there was definitely something different in Dean Ambrose._

He had been rougher than usual and the urge with which he had possessed her was something that had surprised her.

_There had to have been something that really pissed him off, because she had never seen him like that before._

_The dark and lustful glances he kept giving her as he trapped her under his body, almost scared her._

But, with each and every violent thrust her body was filled by a shock of pure pleasure, scare was immediately replaced by that sensation of drunkenness which always wrapped her when she had sex with him.

_Because it was that, pure sex._

«DEAN!» the scream which left her lips surprised even her, as she raised both her legs to encircle his waist and she sank her nails into his muscular back.

_He was Dean for her._

_Never Jon._

«Scream for me again…» he purred in her ear, pulling his hair and increasing the strength of his thrusts.

Renee would have screamed again even if he hadn't asked her to.

Then, in the silence filled only by Renee's moans and Dean's hastened breath, the ringtone of a cell phone made them both wince.

_It was Dean's cell phone._

Jon thought to ignore it, first, keeping to push his pelvis against Renee's one, but then a thought crossed his mind, forcing him to snap open his eyes and stop.

Renee reopened her eyes, too, and stared at him puzzled.

«Dean…?» she tried to bring his attention back on herself, raising both her hands and caressing his face, but it was useless.

Before she could even realize it, Dean slid out from her and from her bed, grabbed his cell phone and disappeared into the bathroom.

Leaving her there, alone, naked, confused and dissatisfied, with tears which filled her eyes.

_What the hell was happened?_

_What was so important to make him leaving her during sex in that way?_

* * *

When Lydia reopened her eyes, she didn't realize immediately where she was or what was going on. There was a constant background noise, like car motors and wheels quickly running on asphalt. Struggling to reopen her eyes and to settle into the darkness of the vehicle, she realized she was laying on the back seats of a car.

_No… was she there again? Was she dreaming? Or… or was it real, this time? Maybe, one of her worst nightmare was becoming reality._

She closed her eyes again and curled up on one side, while anxiety made her heart beat faster and faster and made her stomach to be closed by a painful vise.

_No, she didn't want it._

_She wasn't ready to face all of that._

«Hey, Jon: it's me.»

A deep and grave voice made her wince.

_It seemed the voice of…_

«I just wanted to tell you Lydia is with us.»

_Roman._

Lydia felt a sensation of relief untying the knot which had twisted her guts and she slowly reopened one eye, peeking to the front seats: she could glimpse Roman Reigns' perfect profile, partially covered by his long, raven hair loosened on his shoulders. Seth should have been the one driving, but, since she was lying, she couldn't see him.

«Yeah, she's fine. She's sleeping. Where are you? … Mmm… Okay, see you tomorrow.»

Lydia didn't understand much about the conversation, but she was still too sleepy so it wasn't worth the trouble to decipher what was going on.

_If truth be told, in that very moment, she couldn't care less._

She wrapped herself up inside the warm hoodie which Roman had placed on her and she fell asleep again.

When she reopened her eyes, she thought for only a few seconds had passed, but it had to be more than that, because she wasn't in the car anymore, but in somebody's arms, somebody who was tightening her against his warm and muscular chest and was carrying her along an illuminated hallway. Lydia slowly raised one hand to wearily rub her eyes and then she raised her head to find Seth Rollins' smiling face which sweetly stared at her from above.

«Have we woken you up?» he asked with a soft whisper.

Lydia weakly shook her head: it wasn't because of them she had woken up, she hadn't even heard them.

«You can keep sleeping, if you want to, _sweetheart._ We have arrived.»

Lydia didn't even try to fight against the sleep anymore. She rested her head against Seth's welcoming chest and she fell asleep again.

Once more, she reopened her eyes and, even if she thought just one second had passed, she realized she was losing sense of time: now she was inside a bed, with the covers already wrapped around herself and a soft pillow behind her head.

This time, she tried to fight against the sleep and stay awake: she rubbed her eyes with both her hands and looked around; in the dim light of the room, she was able to distinguish a figure which was giving her the back and was pulling on a t-shirt. She recognized he was Seth because the light, which came from the bathroom, enlightened the blonde part of his hair.

«Seth…?» she called him, her voice thick with sleep.

She saw him lightly wince.

«Listen, I gotta go now, _Leighla_. Goodnight… _me too_.» he quickly murmured and just then Lydia realized he was talking on the phone.

Seth hung up and turned towards the girl lying down on his bed. He smiled at her.

«I woke you up?»

«No… rather, excuse me: didn't see you were talking on the phone… I didn't mean to bother you.» she murmured.

«No problem, _sweetheart. _I was done, anyway.»

He reached the bed and pulled the blankets from his side and went down next to her.

Lydia turned to one side, facing him.

«Are you sure it's not a problem… that I sleep here with you?» she asked in a shy voice.

Seth turned toward her as well, one hand under the pillow, the other which went to take away a strand of her hair from her eyes, to tuck it behind her ear with a caress which made her blush.

_It was a fortune lights were off, so he couldn't see her._

«I told you, no problem, _sweetheart._» he reassured her.

Lydia smiled and, inexplicably, a shiver shook her shoulders.

«You're still shaking.» Seth noticed with low voice «You still cold?»

«Just a bit… but I'm gonna warm up in a while, don't worry.» she admitted, crumbling more under the covers.

«Come here.»

Before she could even realize it, Seth wrapped her between his arms and pulled her to his chest, obtaining a surprise gasp from Lydia.

«N-no.. Seth, what are you doing?» she hissed, sheepish.

He tightened her more, making her rest her face on his chest and pressing his lips in her hair.

«Shhh… it's okay, Lydia. Don't be so tensed: I just wanna warm you up. You know, there's no better source of heat than a human body.» he murmured, lightly lulling her «You are really frozen…»

«Sorry…» she grumbled, blushing until the end of her hair.

Seth chuckled, tousling her hair.

«You don't need to apologize. I just hope you won't get sick because of all the cold you have gotten outside the arena. It would be bad.»

«Yeah…» Lydia sighed, starting to finally relax between those strong arms which were dearly tightening her.

_Seth was definitely right: there wasn't a more pleasant warmth than the one of another human body pressed against your own._

Lydia closed again her eyes and rested her head against Seth's muscular chest, enjoying his natural heat.

«You know what, _Sethie_?» she whispered, clearly already in dreams' world.

Colby frowned for the nickname, but he didn't comment and just tenderly caressed her hair.

«What?»

«You smell really good… you smell of vanilla and chocolate. _You're so sweet_…» she slurred.

_She was definitely gone._

«Sleep, _sweetheart._» he just answered with a laugh, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

_And that genuine laugh accompanied Lydia in a sleep finally lacking of nightmares._

* * *

**So, was I right or not? However, hope you've liked it anyway! Let me know ;)  
Seth and Lydia begin to get closer and closer and we've begun to see who the female antagonist of Lydia will be in this story (with all the rumors there are in the last period about Dean and Renee, I could not refrain from writing it!)  
What do you think about it?  
In the next chapter: a morning confrontation between Dean and Lydia, someone will catch a cold and things have to go worse before starting to get better! Do not miss it ;)  
PS. Do you like such long chapters or do you prefer shorter chapters to read?**


	19. You And I Walk A Fragile Line

******Author's note:****** _**A huge THANKS to Devata for helping me with the revision of this chapter! And also for being my muse and for being such an amazing person! Go read her story, "Aphrodite 'sCrush", it's amazing! ** Love ya, Jess 3  
**_Talking about the chapter: I've sincerly HATED it. I'm not kidding, the second part has been written, deleted and re-written five times - and I'm not exagerating! After the last, wonderful chapter, this one made me go through Hell! Now, though, I'm quite satisfied by this final result and I hope you're gonna like it as well! Precisely because it made me go through Hell, this chapter is shorter than the previous, but I have already started to write the next one, so you won't have to wait long for an update ;)  
_I want to officially thanks all of you who are following this story: your support means the world to me! SO, THANK YOU!_  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**19\. You and I walk a fragile line**

Jonathan Good's awakening, that morning, had been horrible. Even worse than one of the many awakenings he had had after heavy drinking and a night of sex with some skank reeled in a strip club.

He had opened his eyes to the world, after a night that was anything but easy, and a strange sensation pressed on his chest, like a very heavy boulder.

_And it certainly wasn't the blonde head of Renee Young, who was now curled up against his side under the blankets._

Jon slowly stretched out, tousling his hair, already ruffled by the pillow. As he tried to take deep breaths and to chase away that bad sensation which was crushing his heart, he lowered his gaze to peek at Renee: she was blissfully sleeping, with her hair spread partially on his naked chest and partially on her face. Instinctively, Jon raised one hand and caressed her hair with a delicate and thoughtful gesture, being careful not to wake her up.

_He didn't want her to open her eyes. He didn't want to see her smiling and addressing him with some skittish word. He hated those kind of awakenings; it was for this reason he always went away before the girls he took in the bed could have been aware of his absence._

If truth be told, usually Dean Ambrose left Renee's room briefly after they had had sex, in the middle of the night: after one cigarette, he dismissed himself and returned to the suite he shared with Colby and Joe.

_However, that time, he hadn't had any desire to go back to his room._

Jon distractedly caressed Renee's hair: it was soft, but not as soft as the one of…

_Lydia._

Jon _loved_ Lydia's hair, he _adored_ to touch it and its scent was intoxicating.

_He would have gotten drunk off that scent._

_Lydia…_

She was the reason why Jon was there, in Renee Young's room, that morning.

He couldn't face her.

For the first time in his life, Jon was afraid of his own reaction.

_He didn't want to hurt her, he never would._

And yet, the previous evening, his body had moved by itself.

He had scared her, he was fucking sure about it.

Her eyes had gained a terrorized expression and he… he didn't want to see it anymore.

He couldn't handle it.

_She destroyed him in the deep._

_And you know, when something is broken, it can be dangerous._

It was for this reason he had gone to Renee, to pour out on her all his anger.

And yet, that time, sex hadn't been enough.

Jon felt himself still inexplicably frustrated, as he never had enough of it.

_As if he wanted more._

_Or maybe… just something different._

_Something… or someone?_

Jon delicately slipped out of the bed, resting Renee's head on the pillow. She mumbled something, but luckily she didn't wake up. Jon grabbed his trousers from the floor and quickly pulled them on, then, without putting on the shirt, he grabbed his cell phone from the dresser and sneaked off out of the room.

The hotel hallway was empty and silent – which was normal, considering it was still **6 a.m.**

RAW, that night, would go live from Long Island, New York, a four-hour drive from Boston. The day after a pay-per-view was quite calm, to give the opportunity to all the wrestlers to recover after the huge event and to regain their strength for the following RAW, so no-one had appointments, places to be at inadmissible hours, interviews or anything like that.

The only important thing was that, by **6 p.m**., they were all at the arena for RAW; the rest of the day was free.

Jon knew that his roommates, especially Joe, preferred to sleep a bit more, during those free days. And, usually, it was the same even for him: Jon didn't really feel the physical need to sleep, because he could stay awake and active even with one or two hours of sleep per night – which was even normal, considering the huge quantity of coffee he drank during the day – but he had always loved to sleep late, maybe precisely because it was one of those things he could rarely do and which he was able to appreciate when he had the chance.

In fact, entering inside the suite he shared with Joe and Colby, he found the principal room empty and the doors of their chambers still closed. In the silent of the morning, he could hear the noisy snoring of Roman and it made him smile, who knows why.

_Certain things would never change and he, in that moment, needed tranquility and routine, because too many things were unsettling his mind._

He slowly approached the door of his room; it was closed, too.

Lydia should have been inside it, blissfully sleeping in the bed which they would have had to share.

Instead, he had spent the night in Renee Young's bed and, suddenly, he felt a strange sensation hitting the pit of his stomach.

He ignored it, not being able to understand it at all, and, taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door: maybe, he could sneak inside the room and lie next to her.

He could softly tighten her in his arms so, when she reopened her wonderful eyes on the world, he would have been there and he would have smiled to her, hoping that it was enough to smooth their divergences and to make her forget what a jerk he had been the night before.

He would have shown her that she could still trust him, that he wasn't angry anymore, that he had forgiven her and would have never hurt her, so she had no reason to be afraid of him.

_Dean wanted to protect Lydia; he had always wanted this, from the first time he had seen her._

_But would have he been able to protect her… from himself and from the monster he was able to become sometimes? Could he protect her from Mox?_

But, when he opened the door, he found his suitcase still on the bed, exactly where he had launched it the night before, in the rush to run away from his thoughts and to pour out his frustrations between Renee's legs.

_And there was no trace of Lydia._

Widening his eyes, Jon felt an indefinable pain, enlarging wild fire inside his chest, just like someone had jabbed a knife right into his heart and it was now profusely bleeding.

_Where… where in the hell was Lydia?_

Jon quickly turned around. Anxiety churned inside his stomach.

_Anxiety which was guzzled by an uncontrollable rage when the door of Seth Rollins' room opened._

* * *

When Lydia opened her eyes, the first thing she was aware of was she didn't feel well at all.

She had thick head, her throat burned and, even if she was still pressed against Seth Rollins' warm chest, she still felt cold.

It was just like she had never been able to get warm during the entire night.

She slowly raised her head and, as soon as her eyes met the face of Seth, Lydia felt her cheeks burning and her heart start to furiously beat in her chest: once the typical confusion of the awakening had been washed away by the awareness, the position in which she was made her immediately feel in awe.

Seth was laying on his back, an arm rested on his forehead and the other arm was tenderly encircling her waist. Lydia was still nestled against his body, one hand rested on his chest, next to her head; her right cheek and ear were pressed against his hard pectoral and she could hear the regular beats of his heart, which had accompanied her during the entire night, like a relaxing lullaby.

She took some seconds to observe him, captivated by the genuine beauty of his relaxed face: Seth was deeply asleep, because his chest rose and fell regularly under her, almost lulling her. His hair was all ruffled, spread over the pillow, and there was a strand, which fell on his eyes, laying down on his nose. Instinctively, Lydia slowly raised the hand, which had been resting on his chest, and softly brushed against his face, freeing it from the blonde and black locks that had covered it.

When Seth mumbled something in his sleep, Lydia regretted her gesture and remained firm. She even held her breath: she didn't want him to wake up… she couldn't face him, not that morning, not in that position. It would have been too embarrassing and she was already in complete awe.

Luckily, Seth gave no sign of being roused from the dream world and just when his breath became regular again, Lydia's breathing returned to normal, too. Slowly and delicately, she was able to pull away from Rollins' hug and slip out of the bed, trying to move as slow as possible not to wake him up. She locked herself inside the bathroom, she peed and washed her face, trying to completely wake herself up. Raising her face and looking herself in the mirror, Lydia realized she didn't look amazing: her hair had gained a funny set and was puffed up and messy; she had white cheeks and two, deep eyes socket darkened her gaze; with dry lips and lucid eyes, she seemed ill… not that she felt well, by the way.

She sniffled and exited from the bathroom, peeking the bed to observe Seth. He was still sleeping, but he had now turned on one side and had hugged the pillow on which she had slept: Lydia couldn't help but smile sweetly.

_When he slept, Seth Rollins really seemed like a puppy._

Fighting against the unreasonable desire to approach him again and caress his hair, Lydia took Roman's hoodie from the chair and pulled it on, immediately enjoying its warmth. She put on her shoes and, tiptoeing, she exited from the room.

When she closed the door behind her and turned around, Lydia winced.

_Dean Ambrose was staring at her from the door of the room which would've been theirs._

* * *

Neither Lydia nor Jon was able to quantify the time they remained, staring at each other in the stifling silence of the suite.

Jon felt opposing emotions fighting a furious battle inside his stomach: the anxiety he had felt, when he hadn't found her inside their room, had been replaced by a tremendous rage, which had forced him to strongly tighten his fingers on the brass handle of the door… and it was lucky it was resistant, because he was tightening it with such violence he was sure he could break it. He said nothing; he just stared at her with an empty gaze, without moving: he had to calm himself down, before making even just a step forward, or he didn't know if he would have been able to control whichever reaction was boiling inside his veins.

_Why in the hell had Lydia just exited from Seth's room, furthermore dressed exactly like the previous night?_

No! He could not think about it. The mere question made his rage grow, and each and every possible answer to which his brain could arrive would have just worsened his mood.

_He hated the only thought that Seth could have… with Lydia… and… Stop it, Jon, as long as you can. As long as you are still lucid enough to understand, stop thinking._

Lydia, on the other hand, remained likewise firm, but not because she was afraid of her own reaction… _but because she was afraid of Dean's reaction._

_And, considering what was going on inside Ambrose's mind in that very moment, she was right to be afraid._

He was looking at her with an expression which was contemporaneously empty and cold, and it was twisting her stomach and making her legs tremble. She tried to swallow, but she couldn't, because her mouth was dry, and her throat arid.

After what seemed like infinite centuries, she was the one who unblocked the situation, but her voice sounded distant and extraneous even to her own ears.

«G-good morning…» she murmured, finally able to swallow and look away from those cold and terrifying eyes.

That simple whisper seemed to bring Jon back to reality, because he blinked, exiting from his own thoughts, and his hand finally released the grip on the door's handle. His fingers and his palm hurt because of how strongly he had tightened them around the knob.

Dean stared at her for another long instant, and she felt the anxiety crawling inside her stomach, like a thousand furious bees.

«Lydia.» he just answered.

A tensed silence fell again inside the room, like a dense, suffocating fog.

Lydia swallowed again and breathed deeply, trying to calm her heart, which was literally going crazy.

«Why in the fucking hell ya walk out of Rollins' room?»

Probably, Lydia would have winced even if Dean hadn't used that harsh tone, because, if truth be told, she didn't expect him to speak again.

_He was still angry, that was for sure, but now he seemed to be also… annoyed?_

_What right had he to be?_

« I… I slept with him.»

If it was still possible, Dean's eyes became even colder and Lydia felt a freezing sensation running up her back, making her visibly tremble.

«Hadn't I expressly said ya would have slept with me?»

«Yeah, well… I thought you were already sleeping and I didn't want to… disturb you.» she murmured, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

It wasn't the truth and she knew it.

_Actually, she was the one who had asked Seth if she could sleep with him, precisely because she didn't want to see Dean._

_Not after what had happened between them._

_She knew she couldn't face him._

Dean folded his arms on his chest and rested one shoulder against the wall, scrutinizing her with an odd look, which made her feel even more in awe.

«Well, ya could have sleep in our room. I wasn't in there.»

«And where have you been?»

The question slipped from her mouth before she could hold it.

Dean smirked cheekily and pulled away from the wall, taking a step toward her.

«_Having fun_.»

Instinctively, Lydia backed away and Dean's grin became wider and more arrogant.

Dean continued moving toward her, until Lydia found herself with her shoulders against the wall. He reached her and rested both his hands on each side of her head, closing her between the wall and his statuary body.

Lydia stared at him scared, wide-eyed, her cheeks red.

Dean cocked his head toward his shoulder, looking at her with an amused expression.

«Ya cute with this scared expression, _Sunshine.»_ he murmured with absorbed air, removing one hand from the wall to give a flick under her chin.

Lydia tried to ignore the opposing sensations, which were threatening to make her collapse in front of him, and looked away, backing out of his touch.

«You had fun, huh?» she asked and now there was an hint of annoyance in her voice «I can only imagine how you had fun.»

Suddenly, Ambrose pressed his body against hers, and Lydia couldn't help but squeak, scared.

«I had fun exactly like you and Rollins have.» he murmured in her ear, his nose pressed in her hair.

«Seth and I didn't...!» Lydia tried to protest, raising both her hands and trying to put them on his chest to push him away, but it was impossible: Dean's body was taut against hers.

«Don't be jealous, _Sunshine_.» he added, ignoring her attempt to protest «_Next time I could have fun with ya, if ya a good girl._»

Lydia widened her eyes and, even if she wouldn't have wanted, her face burned and her heart started to furiously beat in her chest. Dean sneered amused and just then she found the strength to push him away, even if she was sure he was the one who backed away.

«You are an asshole!»

«Aww, ya breaking my heart here, _Lys_.» he pouted, bringing one hand to his chest.

«Fuck you, Ambrose, fuck-you!»

Without giving him another glance, Lydia shoved past him. She had just opened the door of their room, when Dean's hands slammed themselves against it with violence, closing it again. Lydia was again trapped between him and the door.

Lydia winced and she hadn't the time to turn around, because, again, Dean pressed his body against her.

_Now she could clearly feel his arousal pressing against her back and it unleashed a completely incomprehensible reaction inside her, which started from lower abdomen and reached her heart._

«A-Ambrose, what in the hell…?»

Dean lowered his head and Lydia could clearly feel his breath inside her hair and on her neck.

«Just to be clear, Lydia. Cost me another match and ya memory will be the last of ya problems, understood?»

Lydia frowned and a weird warmth inflamed her cheeks.

It wasn't embarrassment or nervousness.

_It was anger._

«C-cost… cost you a match?» she murmured, slowly turning around to face him «When in the hell…»

«Yesterday night. I lost because of ya. Ya distracted me.»

«I DIDN'T DISTRACT YOU! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!» Lydia snapped, not being able to hold it anymore «YOU TOOK IT OUT ON ME AND YOU CONTINUE TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO COWARD TO ADMIT IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DISTRACTED YOURSELF! YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT ME, DURING A MATCH! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LOOKED AT ME AMONG THE CROWD! YOU…»

«SHUT THE FUCK UP!» Jon interrupted her, his eyes widened, his breath suddenly short; he bent forward and reached her face; they were so close that, in a different situation, Lydia would have probably thought he was about to kiss her. His eyes were cold like two stalactites, right inside her chest «Shut up. Don't even go there, if ya still know what's best for ya.» he hissed.

It was clear their shouts definitely woke Seth and Roman up, who exited from their rooms, their faces still sleepy, but vigilant.

The scene they found froze them: Dean had Lydia nailed against the door of their room, their faces were inches away.

«Or what…» Lydia was saying with mocking tone «Are you gonna slam me against a wall, again, Ambrose?» she whispered, challenging him with only the strength of her glance.

Seth widened his eyes and Roman glanced at him worryingly, but neither of them intervened, both too much confused and bewildered because of that awakening, which was anything but pleasant.

Just when Dean's hand snapped forward and his fingers tightened themselves around Lydia's throat, Seth finally interfered.

«JON!» he shouted and was about to intervene, but Dean's voice, cold like the coldest night of the year, forced him to stop.

«Stay out of this, Rollins, or I swear to God I'll give ya back the punch ya gave me yesterday.» he threatened him, his eyes still fixed on Lydia «This is between me and her.»

The girl frowned and confusingly glanced at Seth, but she couldn't see his dark, reassuring eyes, because Dean reached her again, one hand which still encircled her neck, the other one which automatically inserted itself in her hair.

«Come back to us, _Sunshine_. Don't ya think ya so special to me, _'cause you're not_.» he whispered in her ear.

Then, without adding anything else, he pulled away and left the suite.

The echo of the door he had slammed behind him rebounded inside her head like a crazy tennis ball, but Lydia didn't even notice it.

_The pain which was enlarging inside her chest was taking her full attention._

Lydia slipped down to the floor as a tear fell down her cheek.

Someone sat next to her and caressed her arm. She thought it was Seth, but when she saw him crouching in front of her, she understood it had to be Roman instead.

Colby looked at her, without knowing what to do or say: the situation was absurd and he was afraid that even a single word out of place would have definitely caused her to burst out in tears.

_And it was the last thing he wanted._

«Hey, _sweetheart_.» he simply said, raising one hand to wipe away that single tear with his index finger.

Lydia sniffled and didn't raise her gaze, so Seth sighed, feeling more and more powerless.

Seth and Roman gave each other a look and the Samoan, grasping his mute question, just nodded, as if to give him his consensus.

Seth rested one hand on her knee: Lydia was still shaking.

«Do you wanna tell us what happened?» he asked, trying to be as delicate as possible, even if, actually, he was dying to know what the hell was going on between her and Jon.

«No.» Lydia answered and her voice was cold, aloof, with no emotions «As he said, this is about him and I, stay out of it.» she pulled away from Roman's hug and got up.

She still felt weak so, when she swayed because she had stood up too quickly, Seth was immediately by her side, to sustain her, but she pulled away from him, too.

«I'm fine.» she said «Now I'm gonna take a shower, excuse me.» and, without looking at them again, Lydia walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. Once she rested her shoulders against the door, Lydia allowed herself to break down. She sank to the floor, hid her face between her knees and burst out in a silent cry.

Seth stared at the door with a frustrated gaze and ran one hand to tousle his hair, the other hand had tightened itself in an angry fist.

«If I find out Dean hurt her, I…» he murmured.

Roman rested one hand on Seth's shoulder.

«As they said, it's about Dean and Lydia, it's not about us.» Seth turned to look at him with a weird look in his eyes «I know you feel protective over that girl, I get it, Col. But don't let a woman come between us. The SHIELD must remain united.»

Colby didn't answered, he just sighed heavily and, after glancing one last time at the door of the room where Lydia had closed herself in, he went to his room.

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? (:  
****In the next chapter: among car trips, meetings with other WWE Superstars and RAW episode, Dean and Lydia's relationship keeps to crack, until a drunken Jon comes back to the hotel and...  
Review! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update ;)**


	20. Why You Gotta Be So Mean?

******Author's note:**** _Thank you to one of my best friend, Jessica, a.k.a. Devata, for the revision of the chapter! Love ya, sweetie **  
_**Okay, right now, after 20 chapters (wow, we are already at the 20th chapter, it's almost shocking to me!) you should have understood that this story almost write by itself - apart from those rare chapters which drive me crazy! - and, so, sometimes, things don't go exactly as I had planned. Well, that's what happened with this chapter: it pratically wrote itself, especially the second part, which has been written in one, single night (right now I have so little time during the day, I can write just during the night). This just to tell you things will go differently from how I had anticipated in the previous chapter, but RAW episode, the meeting with other WWE Superstars and a drunken Jon will be in the next chapter, so you already know what to expect ;) For now, I hope you're going to like this new chapter anyway! If truth be told, I like it a lot ** I know it could seem that the story, in these last chapters, is going a bit slowly, but we'll accelerate things after the next chapter: in these chapters, I wanted to develop Lydia's relationship with all the three members of The SHIELD (especially with Dean and Seth) and that's why we aren't proceeding quickly, but I hope I'm being able to give you the panning shot of how their thoughts are changing one toward the others! Characters' introspection is something I'm really interested in (: _  
_Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**20\. Why you gotta be so mean?**

When Lydia exited from the room, trailing her trolley behind, she still felt a bit dizzy. Seth, who was sitting on the sofa, raised his gaze to her and gave her a long, concerned glance: the girl's eyes were lucid, and it wasn't just because she didn't feel too well.

It was evident she had cried and that thought caused an uncontrollable rage to enlarge in his chest, making him inhale deeply.

«Roman?» Lydia asked, without even locking her eyes with Seth's, but kept staring off into space.

Seth stood up.

«He's gone to get something to eat for the trip.»

Lydia nodded and Seth came closer to her. She looked at him just sideways, ready to pull away again if he tried to tighten her in a new, comforting hug.

_She didn't want to be touched by anyone in that moment._

She wanted only to get in the car and shut herself into a deathly silence, possibly with some good music in her ears.

_Yeah, music. She didn't even have an iPod with her._

_Maybe there were some songs in her cell phone._

_The cell phone which was still in Dean's possession._

A vise tightened around her heart at that thought, making her almost nauseous.

_"Your cell phone. I fixed it. Now we can discover something else on ya, but… I'll keep it until we're back here."_

Dean's words resounded in her head, making it whirl dangerously, so much that she wondered how she didn't collapse again on the floor. Another painful question which spun in her head was: a_t this point, considering how things were going between her and the street dog of The SHIELD, would she even go back home with him?_

«Here.»

Seth's voice made her wince, forcing her to come out from her thoughts. Lydia turned toward him, who was handing her two pills and a bottle of water.

«Will make you feel better.» he answered her mute question, hinting at a crooked and kind smile, which made a little smile bend also on her lips.

«Thanks.»

Lydia took the pills and the bottle of water and drank them down with some sips.

* * *

Lydia realized that Dean Ambrose wasn't travelling with them when, reaching the big black SUV, she found Roman Reigns with Antonio Cesaro.

An enormous lump closed her throat again and it was really a true miracle she didn't burst out crying again.

_And here it was, another fact about herself: when she didn't feel well, she had the sensitivity of a newborn._

As Seth and Roman put the suitcases in the trunk, Cesaro greeted the girl with a cordial smile on his lips and stretched out one hand.

«You must be the girl of whom Joe talked about, Lydia, right?»

You could totally hear he was a foreign, his accent was really particular.

_Who knows if she had a strange accent like his, too._

Another flashback strongly made its way inside her memory.

_There were Dean and her, sitting around the kitchen island of Ambrose's home, and they were having breakfast._

_"Ya have a strange accent." Dean told her. "Actually, I don't even think ya American"._

_They had supposed she could be Italian, but the fact she had been able to cook a decent version of _pasta alla carbonara_ didn't prove anything._

She realized she was completely distracted when she felt an arm encircling her shoulder and briefly squeezing her.

«You have to excuse her, _Claudio_, Lydia is a true fan. She isn't accustom to all of this yet.»

Lydia raised her gaze to observe Roman Reigns, who showed her a small, accommodating smile.

She would have liked to protest, telling him that, that morning, her fangirlish side seemed to have remained inside the bed – p_erhaps next to Seth Rollins, knowing it_ – and that there were quite a few other things occupying her mind, but she decided to let it go. She simply turned toward Cesaro and showed him a shy smile, stretching out one hand.

«Sorry, I'm just a little bit out of phase, this morning. However, yes, I'm Lydia: nice to meet you, Cesaro.»

The Swiss delicately took her hand and brushed his lips against its back.

«Ready to go?» Seth asked, closing the trunk and reaching them.

Roman removed his arm from Lydia's shoulders and nodded.

«Yes, it's my turn to drive, right?»

Joe grabbed the keys Colby was handing him and went around the car.

«Do you want to sit on the passenger seat, Lydia?» Cesaro asked, opening the door for her and pointing inside of the car with a gesture of a true gentleman.

Lydia smiled and slowly shook the head.

«Nope, you take it. I'll stay in the back with Seth.»

Rollins winked at her as Cesaro stared at them with an odd look, then he lightly snickered.

«You are truly a fan, aren't you?» he jeered at her, getting into the car.

Lydia cocked her head to one side.

«Yeah… but why?»

«Because you keep calling them by their ring-names.»

Lydia shrugged: it was true, she had spent the last week with them, practically day and night, and yet she couldn't acclimate to the thought of calling them by their real names.

_There was another flashback inside her head: again, she was with Dean and, again, they were at his home, but this time they were in the guest-room. Lydia was laying on the bed and Dean was sitting with his back rested against the headboard, his gaze lost in who knows what distant thoughts._

_"Why do you keep calling me little fighter? I mean, now we both know I have a name and that name is Lydia."_

_"Why? Don't ya like little fighter?"_

_"No, it's cute, actually."_

_"And moreover, you, too, keep calling me Dean. But that's not my real name."_

_"I know, but I don't think I would ever be able to call you Jon. For me, you are and will always be Dean Ambrose."_

He had seemed annoyed and disappointed when she had told him those words. But, considering how things had gone one week later, maybe Lydia did have the wrong impression.

_"Don't think ya so special to me, 'cause you're not."_

Those words, which were pealing now in her head, were said not but an hour ago.

Even if she wasn't willing to admit it, they had really hurt her. Not that she thought she was worth something, for a guy like Moxley, but…

«Hey, _sweetheart_?»

Seth's voice brought her back to reality. Lydia shook her head and saw that Seth was keeping the door opened for her. The girl shook her head again and rested one hand on the door, closing it. When Roman and Cesaro looked out the windows to glance at them puzzled, Lydia raised her index finger, as she wanted to ask them a minute, and took Seth by the hand, dragging him away.

«What's happening?»

Lydia let his hand go and conjoined hers in her lap, biting her bottom lip.

She seemed nervous now.

«Dean?»

Seth's gaze darkened, coloring itself with an angry shadow, and, even if she wasn't looking at him in the eyes, Lydia noticed his change of mood from the way his hand contracted itself in a strong fist.

«I don't know and, sincerely, right now, I don't even care.» he answered sharply «If I see his face one more time, this morning, I swear…»

«Seth, don't.» Lydia interrupted him, resting one hand on the one he had tightened in a fist and brushing her fingertips against its back, to make him relax.

Colby raised his gaze on her and the furious shade in his eyes softened as soon as they laid on her delicate face.

«But he…» Seth tried to protest, but Lydia quickly shook the head and raised both her hands to rest them on his chest.

_The contact with her fingers was the only thing capable of calming him down. It was something not even Colby himself was able to explain, but every time Lydia even just brushed against him, he felt every negative sensation slipping away from his body._

«I know what he did.» Lydia said with a sigh «But it's about me and him. Roman is right.»

Seth frowned and narrowed.

«Roman…?»

Lydia nodded and moved her gaze to an indefinite point to her right.

«You must remain united.»

«You heard him before, huh?»

Again, Lydia nodded and bit her bottom lip.

«Yeah…»

Seth sighed and ran one hand to tousle his hair.

«Lydia, he didn't mean…»

«No, no! I know!» she hastened to answer, raising her face with a little smile on her lips «But I think he's totally right. You don't have to argue because of me.»

«We argue because _Ambrose_ is a dickhead, sometimes.» Seth grumbled, but she ignored him.

«The SHIELD is the top of the federation, right now. You must remain focused and don't let anything or _anyone_ come in between you, it's all too important not to let some external misunderstanding threaten your relationship and your strength. It would kill me to know I am the cause of cracks inside The SHIELD, I couldn't bear to see you fail and to be responsible for your losses. I'm still a fan, first of all, and already knowing yesterday Dean lost because of me, it…»

«Hey, no. Dean lost because of himself, you've nothing to do with that.» Seth interrupted her, putting two fingers under her chin and raising her face.

«Yeah, I know… and yet, I can't help but feel responsible, even just a bit. But that's not the point, right now. What I'm trying to say is that you must remain united. You are The SHIELD, you dominated the WWE for a year and nothing has been able to stop you so far. Don't bring problems which are outside yourself, inside the ring, it's not worth it. This is something about me and Dean… or, better, about me and Jon. It's not about The SHIELD. It's not about Roman Reigns, _Seth Rollins_ or _Dean Ambrose_. It's about _Jonathan Good_ and _Lydia_.»

«If he hurts you, for what concern me, it's about _Colby Lopez_, too.»

Lydia sighed and came closer to Seth, resting her forehead against his chest, on which she still had her hands. Instinctively, Colby raised one arm and encircled her waist, tightening her to himself.

«He didn't hurt me, _Sethie_.» she murmured «And he won't. But I need to go talk to him, now.»

«What?» Seth grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to pull away until he was able to look at her again in the eyes «You wanna go to him? Why?» and there, there was again that annoyed tone and that angry shade in his dark eyes,

«He has… I want my cell phone back.» Lydia simply said.

«I'm gonna get it for you.» Seth established sternly, but before he could move, Lydia rested both her hands on his biceps and stopped him.

«No, let it go. I'm going.» Lydia answered and the determined shade in her eyes didn't disappear, not even when Seth lowered his gaze to give her a dark and furious glance.

«But, Lydia…»

«No buts. What did I say? This is about me and Jon, Colby.»

Seth almost winced: it was the first time Lydia pronounced his name.

_It had had a strange effect on him._

«If he even tries to hurt you again…»

«He won't, relax.» Lydia smiled, tenderly stroking his arm.

_Lydia could feel the muscle of his biceps relaxing under her touch._

«Do you know where he is?»

Seth snorted.

«_With Renee, of course._»

Lydia frowned.

«Renee?» she repeated «Renee Young?»

_Just pronouncing those words squeezed her heart into an annoying vise._

Seth nodded distractedly.

«Yeah, sometimes he travels with her… _lately they have become really close_.»

_Lydia felt another, inexplicable blow to her heart._

Again, another flashback in her memory.

_"And where have you been?"_

_"Having fun."_

_"You had fun, huh? I can only imagine how you had fun."_

_"I had fun exactly like you and Rollins have."_

Therefore, it was with Renee Young he had had fun, that night?

_What right did he have to be so mad at her, then, just because she had slept in Seth's room? He had spent the night in between Young's legs and he took out on her just because she has slept (and only slept!) with Seth?_

_Oh, now Lydia was really angry._

«And here they are, quod erat demonstrandum.» Seth said, bringing her back to reality.

He pointed, with a nod of his head, beyond her back and Lydia turned around, meeting the figures of Renee and Dean, who were dragging their luggage toward a grey car.

_Lydia felt one hand automatically tighten into a fist, which lightly trembled._

«I go and come back.» she said with an uncolored tone, without even turning to look at Seth again.

She had taken just one step when Colby stopped her, grabbing her by a wrist.

«You sure you can do it, _sweetheart_?»

Lydia swallowed, but then she turned to show him a little smile.

«Relax. I can handle him.»

Lydia had given her back to Dean again, so she didn't see him stopping in the middle of the parking lot and giving them a glance, first puzzled, then angry.

_Colby, though, noticed him and his body moved by itself._

Before Lydia could turn around and go to Dean, Seth pulled her to his chest effortlessly and tightened her into a hug, lowering his head to the same level as hers.

«Seth, what…?» she murmured, totally caught off guard by that sudden gesture.

«If I don't see you in five minutes, I'm gonna come looking for you.» he said into her ear.

Lydia couldn't help but heartedly smile and nodded.

«Everything is going to be okay, _Sethie_. It's _Jon_. He won't hurt me.» she reassured him, breaking away from his hug and giving him one last caress on his arm, before pulling away and reaching Dean and Renee.

Colby looked at her, then he sighed heavily and ran one hand over his face.

«_It's Mox, Lydia. And when Jon comes back to being Mox, there are no certainties._»

* * *

When Lydia approached the grey car, Renee and Dean were loading their suitcases into the trunk. Lydia was forced to close her eyes and breathe deeply before doing anything else, because her heart had started to beat a thousand for the agitation.

Now that she was away from Seth and his comforting hug, all of her bravery and her determination seemed to have faded away.

«Dean?» she managed to finally call him, when Renee got inside the car.

Her voice was less secure than she would have liked it to be, but, at least, it wasn't trembling.

Dean slowly turned around and in his eyes, now even more blue under the sunlight, there was an indecipherable shade. Lydia wasn't able to understand if he was still mad, but sure enough there was a bitter coldness in those eyes.

He was smoking a cigarette so, before answering, he blew out the smoke, turning his head so the smoke didn't hit her in the face.

_God, she didn't know if she had ever loved guys who smoke, but Dean Ambrose was damn sexy when he did that._

_She could be mad at him, but that didn't stop her brain from formulating such thoughts… it was inevitable._

«_Sunshine._» he simply answered with a half-mocking smirk, raising an eyebrow and looking at her up and down with a long, languid glance, which made her feel immediately in awe.

_She hated when he called her "sunshine". There was always something depraved and teasing in the way he pronounced it._

«You have something that's mine and I want it back.» Lydia said, going straight to the point.

Dean frowned and took another drag from the cigarette, but before he could answer, Renee Young opened the door and got out from the car, flanking him with a curious look in her doe-eyes.

«Dean? What's going on? Who's this girl?» she asked, smiling oddly toward Lydia, who had to struggle not to wrinkle her nose into an annoyed grimace.

«I'm…» Lydia started, but Dean interrupted her.

«No one, _she's just a fan of mine._»

Lydia felt a blow right into her heart, just like someone had burned her. She even lowered her gaze and touched her chest, because the pain had been so strong she had almost the need to assure herself that a bullet hadn't really gone through her chest. It seemed that everything was alright, there were no bleeding holes on the white shirt she was wearing.

_But that didn't mean it hurt less._

As a lump closed her throat, Lydia tightened her arms to her chest, so strongly that her shoulders hurt. Mustering the willpower she didn't even know she had, she raised again her gaze: in spite of the knot she felt twisting the pit of her stomach, not a single emotion shone through her face; now cold and rigid like the one of a statue.

Jon scrutinized her: _if his own words had hurt her, sure enough she was not letting it show._

Now, Lydia was even smiling… _what the…?_

«I'm a _friend_ of _Joe_ and _Colby_, actually.» she said, taking a step toward Renee and stretching out one hand. «I'm Lydia.» she introduced herself with a smile.

_Fake as Judas._

Renee shook her hand, reciprocating her smile, even if in her eyes there was clearly a spark of doubt.

«Renee.» she answered.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and rested against the car. His icy eyes never looked away from Lydia, not even for a second, studying each and every single movement, each and every change of expression of her marble face. She didn't look at him not even once.

«Friend of Joe and Colby, huh?» he scoffed «And since when?»

Lydia finally turned her gaze to meet his face and a painfully sweet smile curved her beautifully pink lips.

_God, he wanted to delete that expression with a violent kiss._

«Why are you playing dumb, _Ambrose_? It doesn't suit you at all.» she answered nonchalantly, folding her arms across her chest. «Now he pretends he doesn't know me, but he's the one who introduced me to Joe and Colby, you know?» she added, glancing at Renee, who frowned puzzled. «They had brought me on tour with them: it's true I'm a fan, so they thought to please me and give me this opportunity.» she continued, looking at Renee.

Dean did not interrupt her. He just kept staring at her with an attentive gaze, wondering where in the hell she was going with this. _How much she was willing to reveal._

«Really?» Renee asked, as though she had felt obliged to participate.

_Actually, she did really feel in awe in that very moment, an innocent victim of a war she couldn't comprehend._

Lydia nodded, still with that sickening smile on her lips.

«Yep, they have all been so kind to me. In fact, I'm travelling in the car with Joe, Colby and Cesaro and I'm sleeping in The SHIELD's suite. Also with _Ambrose_ here, of course. Even if tonight he didn't come back, but I can imagine why.» she gave Renee a complicit glance and Renee widened her eyes and lightly blushed, not knowing what to say «Aw, don't be embarrassed, Renee. _Dean told me how he had had fun. He said he had had fun the way Seth and I have, tonight._ But, sincerely, I'm not convinced it was exactly like that: Colby and I just _slept_ in the same bed. I don't know what is Dean's idea of f…»

Lydia knew she was playing with fire, so she wasn't too much surprised when she felt Dean's fingers encircling her wrist with force. She stopped talking, because of her survival instinct, and she turned to consider Ambrose barefaced; her light-brown eyes didn't show a single emotion and they seemed to be able to reflect just what they had in front of themselves and not what they hid behind, like two empty mirrors with no souls.

Dean towered over her, threateningly. He wasn't smirking anymore.

«What game ya playing, Lydia?» he murmured, the latent anger already clear just in the sinister shining of his eyes.

Lydia raised her chin with pride and arched a brow.

«And you, _Ambrose_?» she whispered back, staring back at him.

They scrutinized one another for a long time, like they were having a staring-match. The hard expression on Dean's face was scary, but, for Lydia, it was enough to glimpse, with the corner of her eye, the awkward figure of Renee Young, not to cave in under his threatening aura.

«What ya want from me?» he finally asked, without diverting his gaze.

«I told you: you have something of mine and I want it back.»

«What?»

«My cell phone.»

The expression on Jon's face crumbled away: he frowned and narrowed his eyes, as an odd, indecipherable expression crossed his irises.

Without diverting his eyes from Lydia's stern face, Dean nodded toward Renee.

«Get in the car, I'll be back soon. This won't take long.» he said and, before Renee could even try to protest, Dean turned around and walked away, dragging behind him that mysterious girl.

* * *

«Dean… Dean, let me go… you're hurting me…!»

Lydia tried to wriggle free from the iron grip with which Dean was still holding her wrist, but each and every attempt was simply useless. He was dragging her behind effortlessly and she couldn't do anything but follow his long strides with an unstable run, during which she risked stumbling and falling to the ground more than once.

«DEAN!» she yelled again.

This time, Jon stopped, but just to push her in a dead-end street and ferociously pin her against the wall. Lydia closed her eyes for the backlash and a moan escaped from her lips.

Dean gave her no time to react, because he pressed his body against hers and Lydia could clearly feel his hardness poking once again against her stomach.

_Just hearing her moaning had turned him on._

«What was that scene, Lydia?» he murmured in her ear, one hand that, as usual, went to close into a fist around her hair.

«Trapping me against a wall is becoming an annoying cliché, Ambrose, really.» she said, ignoring his words.

The grip on her hair became more violent and Lydia let another moan go.

_And, at each and every new, involuntarily moan, she had the impression of feeling him become harder and harder through the constraint of his jeans._

_It was just like scaring her turned him on._

«I ask ya a question, _sunshine_. Answer it.» he blew in her ear.

Lydia swallowed and stirred, trying to wriggle free, but Dean pressed more his body against hers, impeding her to move further.

«I… I didn't do any scene!» she protested «It's you that…»

«It's me that… what, Lydia?»

_His closeness was making it really difficult for her to think._

«It's you that keeps acting like a jerk!» she snapped, beyond endurance.

«If ya just stop acting like a fool, I wouldn't…»

«Acting like a fool?! If there's someone who's acting like a fool, that's you! "_She's no one. She's just a fan of mine."_» she hit him off, with an awful imitation of his voice, which made him sneer.

Dean pulled away as much as it was enough to look again her face, but without unplugging their bodies, which were now so close to the other that he could feel her breast rising and falling against his stomach and this was arousing him even more.

_What in the fucking hell had this girl done to him? How could his body react like that just to her simple closeness?_

«Why are you smirking like that?» she asked bluntly.

«'Cause I think I know what's ya problem.» Dean answered, lowering his face to press his nose in her hair.

_That soft hair, which now smelled of freshly picked strawberries and which he loved in an almost sick way._

«M-my problem?!» she said back, almost baffled by that statement.

Dean smirked and deeply inhaled, before answering.

_God, he could have gotten drunk off her._

«Ya jealous.» he murmured, after having let the breath go with a horny groan, which brought shivers up her spine.

«What?!» she screamed, widening her eyes.

«But I already told ya, _Sunshine_.» he whispered, ignoring her «I'll have fun with ya, too, if ya a good girl.» and he pushed his arousal more against her.

«YOU HAVEN'T UNDERSTOOD SHIT!» she yelled, wriggling and raising her arms, trying to push him away, obviously with no results. «You are just an egocentric asshole who thinks of only himself!»

Dean pulled away from her and looked at her, surprised, just like she had hit him with a slap. Then, his lips curved in a sick smile and the dangerous spark which burned in his irises made her regret not being able to hold her tongue.

«Really?» he murmured, narrowing; the second after he had grabbed both her wrists and had pinned her again against the wall. Lydia winced for the umpteenth time, but he ignored her and his face got close to hers, while he blew the following words few inches away from her lips, which he fixed languidly before returning to look at her in the eyes «Have I thought of myself when I saved ya from those pieces of shit ya called friends? Have I thought of myself when I brought ya to my home? When I took care of ya? When I offered ya my help?» Dean was just hissing those words, but they were more poisonous than vitriol and she felt them sinking into her heart like a thousand scorching needles «If there's someone here who's an egocentric asshole, that's ya, Lydia.» he pulled away from her again, giving her a glance which could freeze even Hell «Ya know, darling…» now he had gained a colloquial tone, but that made him even more crazy and scary. «I liked ya, I really do, but I hate when I go unappreciated.»

Lydia swallowed and flattened herself against the wall, staring at him from below with a now scared expression.

_Again those eyes. Again that expression. GOD, he hated it._

Jon cocked his head to one side.

«Everything I did, since I have saved your damn life, I DID IT FOR YOU!» he shouted the last sentence, letting her wrists go just to slam his palms on the wall. Lydia winced, terrified, and a squeak left her lips. «But your little brain never stops to think about it. And ya keep asking me why I did that. Why I wanted to help ya. And ya know… ya know what?» Dean removed one hand from the wall just to frantically move his index finger to the middle of his lips; on his face there was now a thoughtful expression «I'm asking myself why I fucking did that.»

«Dean…» Lydia whispered, but he pressed his body against hers, hushing her just with the force of a single glance.

«I understand this is a hard time for ya and that you're under a lot of stress… but I gave ya no excuse for turning your back on me: everything I ever did for ya, was for your own-damn-good! I thought you would be different. I really thought you would be different, but you turned out to be just like everybody else!»

Lydia didn't even dare utter a word anymore: Dean seemed to be crazed and she didn't know what to say, what to do to calm him down. Every time she tried, that seemed to have worsened the situation, so she decided to let him pour out.

«Ya know, there's a big different between me and those pigs ya called your friends. I've never imposed myself on ya, not even when I could, _not even when I would like to._ And, trust me, there have been a loooot of circumstances, Lydia.» the smirk which curved his lips was sick and mischievous at the same time, just like he was remembering all the times in which he would have liked to unleash all his more animal instinct and make her his like there wasn't a day after; then, the smile slipped again away from his lips and Dean shook his head, just like he was now, disappointed «Ya know… people feel they've a hard time figuring me out, but, really, I am pretty simple. I wear my thoughts and my emotions pretty much on my sleeves. And I thought ya'd have understood me. I thought ya were trying to feel with me. I haven't been anything but kind to ya, something I'm never, trust me. There was something… I told myself there was something in ya. _But ya turned out to be like-everybody-else!_» he had almost growled those words and while he pronounced them, he had strongly closed his eyes and had wrinkled his nose in a weird expression, as he was trying to control his rage.

Lydia felt her eyes becoming wet and her chest violently hiccupped, not being able to hold all the opposing emotions which were fighting inside her heart. One tear slid on her face and he sternly glared at her, wiping it away with a rough and annoyed gesture.

«Don't ya even try. Don't _fucking_ cry! This is all your fault! I wanted to forget last night, I really did… but then this morning you went out from the fucking room of Rollins! _You are like everybody else! Ya interested just in Dean Ambrose and if it's Dean Ambrose ya want, the street dog of The SHIELD, the lunatic fringe, then it's what ya'll have, Sunshine._»

Lydia hiccupped again and fought to hold her tears.

«Dean… I don't…»

«Shut up. Shut. Up.»

«No!» she snapped, finding the courage who knows where «I let you speak, now you listen to me! You're talking no sense! You are the one who assaulted me inside the locker room! You are the one who pushed me away! _I just slept with Seth! You fucked Renee even before you know I had spent the night in the bed with Colby!_ With what right you're treating me like this? With what courage you're telling me…»

«SHUT UP!» he shouted, grabbing her again by the wrists and slamming her against the wall; he got dangerously close to her face and murmured «If there's someone who hasn't understood shit, that's ya.»

Before she could comprehend the hidden meaning of those words, Dean completely cancelled the distance between their faces and crashed his lips on hers in a rude and violent kiss, which made her widen her eyes and softly moan. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was an urgent and angry kiss: Dean bit her bottom lip, forcing her to open them to slide his tongue inside. Lydia had never been kissed with such violence, passion and dominance in her entire life: Dean's tongue started to furiously play with hers, rolling up, licking it, luring it in his mouth, at times even sucking it. Then, he returned to biting her lips and immediately restarted playing violently with her tongue.

Her knees were trembling from the emotion and Lydia would have slid to the floor, if Dean hadn't kept her trapped against the wall with his body. He had now slipped one knee in the middle of her legs and she felt a blaze, contemporaneously painful and pleasant, climbing up from her groin to the pit of her stomach.

When he finally, sharply, pulled away from her, they were both breathless. Dean released the grip on her hair, which he had held until now, especially to pull it and force her head to bend more, so he could deepen the kiss, and now rested both his hands on the wall, each side of her head. He leaned forward, so now they were at the same level, and now there was a weird, sick smirk on his swollen lips and a dangerous spark in his eyes.

_In that moment, Lydia was really afraid of Dean Ambrose._

«Is that what ya wanted, isn't it, _Sunshine_? Just like all the other ring-rats. Now that ya got it, ya can stop being jealous. And, remember this: it doesn't matter if ya sleep with Rollins, or even with Reigns, Sandow or Cesaro. I saved your life, so ya belong to me. Y_a mine, don't ya ever forget it_.» The smile he gave her was painful like a stab to the heart. He removed one hand from the wall to brush his fingertips against her face and the mere contact with his fingers made her shiver, making him smirk again «Have a good trip, _sweetheart_, see ya at the Arena.»

And with a last smirk and an undecipherable look, Dean turned and walked away, leaving Lydia alone, with her legs trembling, her heart with no control and her mind broken.

_Who in the hell was this guy in front of her? What had become of the Dean Ambrose who had saved and taken care of her?_

_He was gone._

_And now, in his place, there was just his more violent and rudest part._

Jon Moxley.

* * *

**So, some post-chapter informations:  
****-This last part has been inspired by Jon Moxley's promo "I love you", which you can find on YouTube; one of my favorite, if truth be told! If you have never watched it, go do it: Dean/Jon micskills are incredible!  
****-May is just started and I'm a university student and that means I'm in the full of my exam period. I wanted to give you this quite long and full-emotionally (I hope!) chapter to you because I have no idea when I'm going to update next! I have accustomed you to one/two chapters for week, but these months will be just like Hell to me; I have to take four exams, I have to attend wrestling and jujitsu lessons and WWE will be in Italy in 9 days... I really have a lot of things to do in my life. I'll try to write daily, 'cause I love write and I especially love writing this story, but I think it's fair to inform you I will update with less regularity at least until the end of my exams!  
****This being said, love you all and thank you for all your support: YOU ARE AMAZING!**


	21. You're All I Wanted

******Author's note:**** **Apparently, I've no luck with my beta-readers, so this chapter (a part for the first part, for which I thank **Devata** for her help) is completely translated by me! There will be a lot of mistakes, but I hope everything will be, at least, understandable!  
So, I'm quite in a rush, so few words before letting the chapter to you: I don't know when I'm gonna update next, 'cause my exams are begun today, but, in the meanwhile, here it is a very extra-long chapter! It's the longest one of this fanfiction and i really hope you're gonna like it! _**Let me know, it's really important your support, especially in these hard times**_ LOL As always, thanks to who read/review/favorite/followed!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**21\. You're all I wanted**

«Lydia!»

Seth Rollins ran toward the girl who advanced toward him with slow steps. Lydia raised her gaze and on her face there was a weird expression, almost bewildered. Seth stopped in front of her and stared, concerned, at her: she seemed to have… _turned herself off._

_She was withered like a forlorn flower, which had been even badly trod._

«What's wrong, _sweetheart?_ I don't like your face at all.» he said, automatically raising one hand to brush away some locks of her hair from her face.

«Why thank you.» she grumbled, wrinkling her nose into a grimace.

«No, I didn't mean…» he sighed, scratching his nape. «What I mean is that you don't look so good… You sure you okay?»

Lydia shrugged.

«I feel a bit confused, if truth be told.»

Seth raised his hand again and gently pressed it to her forehead. Lydia shivered at the contact of his cold fingers.

«You're hot…» Seth murmured, cupping her face with both his hands and beckoning her to raise her head, so he could examine her directly in those bewildered eyes.

«Fever…?» she slurred with a sigh.

_Who knows why, there was a part of herself which kept yelling at her that, if her face was burning, it wasn't because of a simple cold. The reason had a name and a surname. Even more than one, actually._

Jonathan Good.

Dean Ambrose.

_Jon Moxley._

Just remembering that violent kiss with which he had surprised her made her stomach crawl and her head whirl dangerously.

_No, it wasn't fever at all. It was another kind of disease, the lowest one._

«Come on, let's get back to the car.»

Seth's voice was a distant whisper to her ears. Lydia nodded distractedly and let herself be guided toward the car.

«Did you get your cell phone?»

«No… Dean… ehm… he… he said…» _Think, Lydia, think!_ «…He said he left it at home! He… he will give it to me… then.»

It was clearly a lie, but she hoped Seth didn't become aware of it and that he was confused by her incoherent slurring as a consequence of the fever that Lydia didn't reject having. It was the end of November, but the temperature wasn't cold yet, and yet she had goosebumps on her naked arms and her cheeks were literally steaming.

«Mmm.» it was the only thing Seth said, before he opened the car's door and helped her get inside; he didn't add anything else, not even when he got into the car, too, and Lydia realized she had been able to convince him…_at least for now._

«You okay, _baby girl?_ Can we go?» Roman asked, glancing at her from the driver's seat.

Lydia, who had rested her head against the window, trying to soothe the warmth which was burning her skin, nodded tiredly.

«Yeah, yeah…» she slurred.

Cesaro turned, too, and looked at her: Lydia had now closed her eyes and tightened her arms against her chest, curling herself up on the seat.

«What's with her?» he asked, shifting his gaze from the girl to Colby.

«She's running a fever, I guess.» Seth answered, stretching out one hand to tenderly touch her face and remove some locks of her hair from her forehead, which now seemed even warmer. Lydia didn't even respond to the contact of his pads as her eyes remained closed, and her face rested against the window… Maybe, she had fallen asleep. Colby sighed heavily. «It's because of the cold she had caught yesterday night, outside the arena. When I found her, she was freezing. She was irresponsible to go out in the middle of the night with just a light t-shirt on.»

Joe, who had finally started the car and had driven out from the parking lot of the hotel, nodded thoughtfully.

«Yeah, when you brought her back into the locker room, she was shaking like a leaf. I had to give her my hoodie.»

«It's all because of…» Seth started, clenching his jaw, but the curious glance from Cesaro convinced him to desist from expressing his thought «…Let it go, it's better.»

_Claudio didn't know anything about Lydia's situation and neither Colby nor Joe wanted to reveal anything else. That business was exclusively about them and that little, fragile girl who, now, was curled up next to him, sleeping calmly._

* * *

When Lydia reopened her eyes, the first thing she was aware of was that the car was firm. They weren't travelling anymore… were they already arrived to Long Island? Had she slept during the whole trip?

The second thing she was aware of, then, was that she wasn't rested against the window anymore, but she was lying on one side, her legs curled up to her chest and her head on…

«Welcome back, _beautiful_.»

…_on Seth Rollins' thighs._

It was his unmistakable voice the one she had just heard.

A bit because of the position in which she was, a bit because of that nickname with which he had called her… _and a bit because the image of him, completely naked, at Dean Ambrose's home, had inexplicably crossed her mind_, Lydia felt her cheeks starting to crackle under the typical redness of the embarrassment.

She slowly raised one hand and pretended she was rubbing her eyes in a tired gesture, even though she was trying more to hide her face and impede him to become aware of how much ridiculously she was blushed.

«Are we already arrived?» she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

«Nope, we're still in mid-travel. We stopped to an highway stop, Joe and Claudio went to buy something to eat. You have to go to the Ladies?»

Lydia slowly shook the head and finally lay on her back, so she could look at him: Seth smiled at her from above, moving one hand to tenderly caress her hair and her forehead. Even if a shiver lightly shook her shoulders at the cold touch of his fingers, Lydia shyly smiled in return.

«It seems sleeping helped you, you're less warm than before.» Colby said in a thoughtful tone.

«Good…» Lydia sighed «Sorry I'm slipped on you during the sleep.» she added then, with a sheepish grimace.

«No problem, _sweetheart._ Am I cushy?» he teased her with a chuckle.

«Much.» Lydia answered, giggling as well and biting her bottom lip «But if you're not comfortable, I…»

«Relax.» he interrupted her, resting one arm askew on her abdomen, as he wanted to stop her before she could get up «You're not uncomfortable to me.»

The dark and piercing glance he gave her put her stomach in turmoil, so much that Lydia wondered if he could feel it shaking under the forearm he had delicately rested on it.

«You sure my big head isn't heavy?» she asked with a new giggle, trying to lighten the tension which, suddenly, had stiffened her shoulders.

Seth seemed to be surprised by that statement, because his dark eyes widened, his brows arched and his lips curved into a weird smile.

«Big head?» he repeated «You don't have a big head, _sweetheart.»_

«No? Look at it!» she insisted, frantically pointing at her head.

Colby frowned: everything he could see, observing her, was a graceful face, two big, particularly colored eyes, fleshy and tempting lips and a shock of auburn hair which now was spread on his thighs. _Maybe, she was talking about her hair, when she affirmed to have a big head._

_Lydia was really a funny girl._

At last, Colby slowly shook the head and sneered.

«I don't see a big head, _beautiful_.» he said, bending forward and resting one hand on her forehead, as he wanted to keep her firm and force her to look at him in the eyes «I see just a very cute, little head, which thinks always too much.»

Lydia would have wanted to find something else ironical to say, but her brain seemed to be melted into a mush which weren't able to collaborate with her anymore. She felt her cheeks burning red again and she just hoped that, from the outside, it wasn't so evident as she suspected. From the smirk on Seth's lips, she understood it had to be even worse.

Luckily, before something else could have been said – or she could say something really stupid -, the front doors were opened and Roman and Cesaro got back inside the car.

«Aw, the sleeping beauty is come back to us.» Cesaro said, greeting her with a soft smile as she took advantage of that distraction to hang on the front seats and come back sitting. Seth's muscular arm remained around her waist, unless until Roman handed him a cardboard cup.

«Your coffee, Col.» he said as Seth grabbed it and nodded as thanksgiving «How are you, _baby girl?_»

«Way better, thanks.» Lydia answered, returning to sit composed behind Cesaro.

«You hungry?» Roman asked her.

The rumble of her stomach answered for her, making her lightly blush.

All the three guys burst out laughing.

«I guess this is a yes.» Cesaro said, starting to pull out some packages from a bag he had on his knees; he turned around and handed to Lydia a fuming croissant «They told me you have _Italian_ origins, so I put myself over for you to have an Italian breakfast. The _big man_ here was about to buy you a sandwich which would be enough to feed an army.»

Lydia giggled and grabbed the hot croissant: just smelling its sweet perfume made her stomach grumbling again, so she immediately took a bite; it was really good, soft and with strawberries jam inside.

«Thank you.» she said, after having swallowed the first morsel «Roman is always afraid I starve: every time we eat together, he keeps to fill my plate! I'm sure after this trip I've put on at least five kilograms!» she sniggered, shaking her head and taking another bite.

Joe, who had driven in the traffic again, shrugged.

«It's just that you seem so tiny and fragile: you must eat, if you want to be in force and be able to sustain our schedules! Otherwise, you're gonna end falling asleep in our locker room after each and every show and we'll have to carry you in our arms to the hotel, _again._»

Lydia blushed and a sweet, guilty expression crossed her face as she took another bite from her croissant.

«Okay, _daddy._» she answered, with a baby voice, sticking her tongue out to him, even if just Seth could see her and he chuckled amused.

«Jeez, didn't know I had a _fourth_ child.» Roman complained with a smile, looking up to the sky.

«Fourth?» Lydia asked curious, frowning and appearing in between the two front seats.

_Moving, her legs distractedly brushed against Colby's tight and he felt a weird sensation crawling inside his stomach, so he sank in his coffee, trying to distract himself and think about something else._

«I thought you had just one daughter!»

«You're forgetting about Dean and Seth.» Joe answered with a sneer.

Lydia and Cesaro burst out laughing and Seth opened his lips, indignant.

«Hey!» he protested «Speak for Dean, I'm not a child!» Lydia laughed even harder, so Seth scowled at her and pointed his index finger against her face «Don't you laugh! You're not less child than I am!»

«So, you admit it!» she jeered at him, trying to hide other laughs behind her hand, with lack of results.

«Absolutely not.»

«Admit it!» she provoked him.

«No!»

«Admit it!»

«No!»

«ADMIT IT!»

«NO!»

«_Kids,_ be quite back there!» Roman rebuked them, causing Cesaro to laugh again.

Seth and Lydia turned toward Joe and pointed one the other.

«He started!» Lydia exclaimed and contemporaneously, Seth «She started!»

«Really mature of you.» Cesaro commented and Roman raised his eyes to the sky, with an amused smile.

«Have you heard the Swiss?» Lydia said, folding her arms on her chest «Really mature of you, _Rollins._» she repeated.

«Hey, he was talking about you.» Seth answered, crossing his arms to his chest, too.

«Actually, I was talking about the both of you.» Cesaro said.

«Shut up!» Lydia and Seth exclaimed contemporaneously.

Cesaro raised both his hands in a resign gesture.

«Next time, remind me not to accept a ride from you.» he said to Joe, who sniggered.

«And would you prefer to have a four hour ride with Colter who keeps to make his drag on immigrants?» Roman taunted him.

«It may be better…»

«Hey! I resent that!» Lydia protested, interrupting her staring-contest with Rollins to appear again in between the front seats «We can't be worse than Colter, come on!» she said, pouting her bottom lip and giving him her best puppy eyes.

Cesaro widened his eyes and stared at her with an odd expression, almost sheepish.

«No, anything but those eyes.» he murmured defeated.

«Does she pull out her puppy expression?» Roman laughed «You're fucked, _man._ You can't resist her, we all have tried to, but when she pull on those big eyes, she always wins. _Even against Dean._»

Lydia chuckled, but before she could force Cesaro to do anything she wanted, just thanks to the power of her _"puppy expression"_, as Roman had renamed it, Seth gently grabbed her by a shoulder and forced her to return to give him her attention.

«Don't distract yourself, woman. There's an argument in here and I don't like to be ignored.» he said, moving his hand to point himself and Lydia repeatedly.

«Do you mind? I was trying to convince Cesaro to admit we're better than Colter.»

«Actually, I…» but before Seth could finish the sentence, Lydia pressed her hand on his mouth and hushed him.

«Behave, now.» she slyly smiled at him and was about to return to dedicate her attention to the Swiss, when…

«UGH! SETH! YOU LICKED ME!» Lydia exclaimed, removing her hand from Seth's mouth, which bend into an amused and satisfied smirk «Roman! Antonio! Seth licked me!» she complained, trying to clean her palm against Rollins' shoulder, who, though, snapped his arm forward and grabbed her wrist, keeping her firm and impeding her to clean up on his shirt.

«You deserved that.» Seth said with a snigger.

Lydia tried to wriggle free, but each and every effort was completely useless: Colby was too strong, even if he seemed to know exactly which was the right pressure to make not to hurt her. Lydia raised also the other arm, to try to open his fingers and wriggle free, but he was quicker and grabbed even her other wrist, blocking her.

«Oh, well, yes: this is really _mature_ of you, _Rollins_. Seriously.» she said, puffing out her cheeks.

Seth showed her an irreverent smirk, then he pulled her to himself and made her fall again on his thighs, keeping her trapped on him. He bend forward, so he had his lips few centimeters away from her ear, and she widened her eyes and blushed.

«If you want, I can show you how much _mature_ I am, _sweetheart._» he whispered in her ear, so that she was the only one to hear him, even because Roman and Cesaro had apparently decided to ignore them and they were now talking about RAW.

When Colby raised again his head, Lydia still had her eyes widened and he had to admit that, when her cheeks were so red, she was even more beautiful.

Lydia stared at him from below, her head still rested on his thighs and her hands blocked by one of Seth's hand, who had tangled both her wrists with one hand and was now keeping them firm on his lap.

_If he would have just pushed them a bit down, Lydia could have felt a weird bulging under the crotch of his black trousers, so Colby was really careful in keeping them exactly where they were._

The glance Seth was giving to her was so deep that Lydia was afraid to lose herself in those dark irises. Roman and Cesaro's idle chatter was just a distant and indiscernible background for her ears, now deafened by the hastened beats of her heart.

Colby smiled cocky and brushed his fingertips against her forehead, lightly drumming his pads on it.

«Breathe, _beautiful_, or you're gonna faint.» he teased her, making her blush even more.

«I don't…!» she tried to protest, but her brain wasn't collaborating very much and that made Seth chuckle.

Lydia puffed out her cheeks and turned her face to the other side, because Rollins was still holding her from the wrists and that impeded her to lift herself up and return to a sitting position, away from him.

«Aww, come on, don't get your panties in a twist, _sweetheart_. I was just pulling your leg.»

She didn't answer, she just made a sound of annoyance, snapping her tongue on her palate, and she didn't turn to look at him.

«Lydia?» Seth called her then.

Nothing.

«_Sweetheart?_»

Still silence.

«_Beautiful?_»

Same reaction.

«Oh, come on! Who's the one who's acting childish, now?» Seth rebuked her with a smile, tenderly stroking his thumb on one of her wrists he was still holding in his lap; but, again, Lydia kept to give him her back, so Seth sighed «What can I do to make you forgive me?» he whispered with a smile.

«What do you have to offer me?» she asked, finally exiting from her capricious silence.

«A lot of _beautiful things_, but are you sure you wanna go all the way with this request, _sweetheart_?» he answered, his tone half amused and half randy.

«Seth!» she exclaimed, finally turning to look at him and glancing warningly at him, her cheeks still red.

«What?» he asked innocently.

Lydia shook her head in exasperation.

_What was wrong with Rollins, that morning? He seemed to be passing through a terrible hormonal crisis… and, to that though, Lydia had to struggle to chase away again from her head the image of Seth completely naked._

_And then… what was that suspicious bulge that now she could glimpse with the corner of her eyes? Was Seth… Enough, Lydia! Change subject._

«You know, there's nothing bad in being a bit childish, _Sethie_.» she said, with an odd smile «A lot of fans of yours adore that you are _the puppy of the group_.»

_BAM! Hit and sunk! That was definitely a way to cool down his hot spirits! _

Seth widened his eyes and Cesaro and Roman, who apparently heard just what they wanted, burst out in a clangorous laugh.

«_Puppy?_» Cesaro repeated among hysterical.

«_Sethie?!_» Roman said instead, among uncontrollable barks.

Colby scowled at her and Lydia had to do her best not to burst out laughing as well. She tried to maintain a neuter expression, but her lips trembled uncontrollably.

«Sethie, the puppy of The SHIELD!» Roman laughed again «We should buy you a puppy mask and you should wear it like Rowan wears the _lama_'s one!»

«L-lama…?» Cesaro repeated confused, glancing oddly at him «Hey, _dude_: it's not a lama, it's a…» but he couldn't finish the question, because Colby interrupted him.

«Oh, shut up!» he muttered, clouting Joe's nape, who laughed even harder; then, Seth returned to look at Lydia with a dark glance «You're gonna pay for this, _sweetheart_, you better know it.»

«Aww, come on, don't get your panties in a twist, _Sethie_. I was just pulling your leg.» she said in a sweet, little voice, using the same words he had pronounced briefly before.

«I didn't told you anything, about that nickname, because it had to remain something between me and you, _beautiful._ I haven't given you the permission to make it public.»

«Uh no?» she answered, shrugging innocently «Ops, my bad.»

«_Sethie…_» Cesaro repeated, trying to suppress another giggle «Tonight I'm gonna say to Justin to announce you with this new ring-name.» and here there were other laughing from Cesaro himself, Lydia and Roman.

«Don't you dare. Or I'm gonna tell Lilian to introduce you as _Very Mysterious Ice Cream_.» Seth threatened him.

Roman laughed even harder, risking to drive out-street, and Lydia, instead, gave Seth a puzzled glance.

«_Very Mysterious… Ice Cream?_» she repeated confused, a little amused smile on her lips «What's this story?»

«A story that will remain out from our next conversation.» Cesaro interrupted her, scowling at Colby «Not a word, _Col_. Or I'm gonna tell everyone about _that episode_ at FCW.»

«What episode?» asked Roman, who had been finally able to recoup from hysterical – much for their safety, considering he had risked to go off-street twice.

«No. Not-a-single-word, _Castagnoli._ Or the _Los Ice Creams_ will be the least of your problems.» Seth threatened him, pointing his index finger against him.

«No, come on! Don't be mean: you can't provoke us and hide away!» Lydia complained «What's these secrets? We wanna know, don't we, Roman?»

«Absolutely.» the Samoan sneered, receiving a punch on the shoulder from Cesaro and a new slap in the back of his head from Seth. «Hey, hey, hey! Have you confused me for a piñata or what?» he rebuked them «I'm driving: behave yourself if you wanna arrived to Long Island in one piece.»

«I've got your back, _Ro_! Don't worry!» Lydia exclaimed, trying to get up to face Cesaro and Rollins, but this last one just had to press again his arm against her abdomen to force her to remain lie down.

«You what, _sweetheart?_» he taunted her, with a crooked smirk.

«I…! Uff.» Lydia crossed her arms against her chest and puffed out her cheeks, so Seth grabbed her face and pushed on her cheek, making her pouting her lips.

«For how long do you know each other?» Cesaro asked, taking advantage of the moment to shift the conversation to a different argument «You all seem to be very attached to this young girl.»

«Actually, it's just a week, maybe even less.» Seth said, keeping to play with Lydia's cheeks, who scowled at him from below with a reprimand gaze.

«Really?» Cesaro seemed to be struck «I would never say that, you've such a chemistry, it's unbelievable you know each other since a so little time.»

«Yesh. It'sh jusht…» Lydia tried to speak, but having still her lips pouted, words came out weird and slurred «Exchushe me…?» she said to Seth, who chuckled and let her cheeks go «Thanks. I was saying: it's just that I'm _adorable_.» and she winked to Cesaro, who smiled at her.

«What a modesty.» Rollins mumbled.

«I have no doubts about that.» Cesaro said instead «And how come the _scary_ SHIELD has decided to take this _adorable young lady_ on tour with them? You have never given such a possibility not even to your girlfriends…» he noticed, thoughtfully glancing at Lydia, who felt immediately in awe «I'm still waiting to know the beautiful _Leighla_, Col. And your bride-to-be and your daughter, Joe.»

«You're gonna meet them soon.» Roman said with a smile, trying to immediately shift the argument, but Cesaro seemed not to be inclined to give up.

«And how come have you decided to take _her_ with you, instead?» he asked again.

«It's… it's a long story.» Lydia simple said, offering him a little smile and hoping it would be enough to close the argument.

Cesaro turned toward her.

«We're still stuck in this car for another hour: I've got all the time to listen to it.»

Lydia felt Seth's muscular arm stiffening against her stomach and she understood he had to have tightened a hand in a fist. She raised her gaze on him and gave him a worryingly look.

Seth looked at her back with an hard gaze: Lydia's face was now pale and there wasn't that nice redness to color her cheeks anymore.

_She had an anguish expression and he was sure he was being able to feel her heart frantically beating in her chest._

«It's not really an interesting story, Claudio, that's it.» Seth said, with an harsh tone, as he wanted to make him understand to cut the conversation.

Cesaro seemed to understand, because he raised both his hands in the air and shook the head.

«Okay, okay, got it.» he gave up.

A tensed silence filled the car and that was making Lydia more and more anxious. Instinctively, her hand ran to search for Seth's one who, immediately, interlaced his fingers with hers, in a gesture of reassuring protection.

"_Thanks."_ Lydia mimed with her lips, tightening the grip on his hand.

Seth smiled and simply nodded, brushing her hair away from her forehead.

«Talking about interesting stories: why don't we tell Lydia about that _accident_ at FCW among _Damien Sandow, Ryback and Brad Maddox_?» Roman proposed, finally breaking the silence.

«Oh, yeah! That's a story to listen!» Seth exclaimed.

«Okay, okay: but I'm the one who's telling it, though! I was there when it happened and I remember each and every detail!» Cesaro said, already starting to snigger.

Lydia was grateful for that idea, because the rest of the trip passed among hilarious stories on FCW or RAW backstages episodes and she was not argument of conversation anymore.

_For the entire trip, Lydia remained lie with her head on Seth's thighs and their hands interlaced._

* * *

Lydia didn't meet Dean Ambrose until he made his entrance inside SHIELD's locker room. They hadn't bump into him neither in the hotel nor in the Arena's hallways, but Seth and Roman knew he would have reached them before the show start.

And, indeed, about an hour before the beginning of RAW, the locker room's door opened and Dean came into the room, the gym-bag on his shoulder and a cap on his head.

«You took your time.» Seth said, as a greeting, deserving a warningly glance from Roman, who certainly didn't want a new fight between the two of them.

«I'm here, aren't I?» Dean simply answered, launching the gym-bag on a bench and starting to rummage inside it, pulling out his attire.

_He didn't deign Lydia of a single glance and that made a lump climbing into her throat._

She was afraid she could burst out crying from one moment to another and that was a satisfaction she didn't want him to have.

Dean Ambrose, _Jon Moxley_, wanted her to broke apart… but that would never happen. _Never._

Lydia snapped on her feet, completely catching Seth's attention, who gave her an odd look.

«Everything okay, _beautiful?_»

_No-one noticed Dean Ambrose's shoulders stiffened just hearing him pronouncing that loving nickname._

«Yep, I'm gonna look for something to eat in the catering.» Lydia nodded, starting up toward the exit «Roman said I have to eat more, if I wanna to be in force and be able to sustain your schedules, right?» she smiled toward the Samoan, who winked and put his thumb up.

«You sure you wanna go alone?»

«I'm big enough, _Sethie_.» she teased him.

_This time, both Dean's hands stiffened into two trembling fists._

«Be right back: you want something?»

«Do us a favor, _baby girl_: take some bottles of water.»

«Yes, sir!» Lydia exclaimed with a smile, coming to attention.

Then, without adding anything else, she quickly exited from the locker room.

Find the catering was less difficult than she thought it would be: in the backstage, already teeming of Superstars, Divas, security guys and staff members, there were signs hung up on every wall, with the various indications: _Gorilla, Make Up Zone, Parking Lot, Audio Zone… Catering!_

Following the instructions – and coming across various Superstars and Divas along her path, such as _The Funkadactyls_ and _The Bella Twins_ who were chatting sitting on some trunks, _Dolph Ziggler_ who was warming up for the show, the _3MB_ who was trying new solos for his air band and _The Miz_ who was excitedly talking at the phone – Lydia finally reached the catering.

The room wasn't much crowded, much to her luck, but there were Natalya and Tyson Kidd sitting to a table, Ryback and Curtis Axel were entering in that very moment and Randy Orton seemed to be bored to death by Brad Maddox.

Lydia tried to pass unnoticed, hoping everyone just thought she was a staff member and didn't ask weird questions, and she approached the buffet: there were delicious plates on there, but she had no desire to eat. Even if she had said to the SHIELD members – or better, to Seth and Roman – that she was going out to look for something to put in her stomach, the truth was far away from that.

_She had to go away from the locker room._

She couldn't look at Dean Ambrose anymore. Not after what had happened, not after what he had told her. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't understand how things could have fallen down that way in just one night.

She had to admit that, since they met, occasions in which they had had a fight weren't few: there had been the morning after the incident, when he had – maybe even rightfully – suspected she was just putting on all of that only to stay with him; and then, there had been that time at _The Discordant Note_, when she had freaked out and had rejected his help, too upset to understand enemy was inside her head and not in front of her.

Then, when Seth and Roman had entered the entire picture, Lydia had to admit her relationship with Dean had grown better and better: she couldn't deny the strong attraction she felt toward him, it was something that went beyond the simple fan crush – that she had now accepted to have. There was something else… something else she couldn't explain, but that always and irremediably drove her closer to him. Electric shocks she felt every time their bodies brushed one against the other, butterflies in her stomach every time he looked at her with that deep and cocky expression, the confidence with which he talked to her, the dangerous authority which, sometimes, emerged in his gestures –_ like when he had protected her at the airport or had threatened her inside the car_ – and the sweetness he was able to give her occasionally and with thrift –_ like when he had nailed her against the wall before the show and had softly and tenderly touched her and then had given her his dog tags._

And then, everything had faded away.

Lydia understood him, she really did. She had always known wrestling, for Dean Ambrose, was all his life. The only positive light he knew he had, the only thing that made him feel alive, the only reason to keep breathing… to keep living. But all of this didn't mean she could forgive his behavior: she would have justified him, she would have forgiven him, if everything stopped to what had happened inside the locker room, after his match. She would have understood him: Dean had talked out of anger, it was normal, he didn't mean to hurt her, he didn't think what he had said… but then, things had gone worse and worse that morning. And the more she thought about it, the more Lydia couldn't understand what had made him change that way.

_Then, there was a flash inside her mind, a sentence he had said to her._

"_I wanted to forget last night, I really did… but then this morning…"_

«_Feed me more._»

A deep and hoarse voice interrupted the long, infinite string of her thoughts, making her wince.

Lydia spun around, finding herself in front of the stern and frowning face of Ryback, who was handing her an empty dish.

«E-excuse me?» she asked puzzled.

«Feed-me-more.» Ryback repeated, pushing more the plate toward her.

«W-what…?»

Ryback heavily snorted and growled annoyed, scowling at her.

Lydia shivered: _what did he want from her? Had she exchanged her for…_

«You moron? Feed-me-more, _waitress_.»

Lydia blinked and swallowed, because now Ryback had come closer to her and was staring at her from above with dark and threatening air, towering over her with the bulky presence of his muscles.

«But I'm not…» she began, in a tiny voce, taking a step back and stealing a glance at the catering entrance, hoping to see a member of The SHIELD appearing – _even Dean would be a great option, in that very moment!_

But there was no trace of _The Hounds of Justice_ – just when they were needed! – and not even the shadow of Cesaro or Sandow.

«Feed-me-more.» Ryback repeated again.

Lydia took another step back, but she couldn't back any further, because her shoulders bumped into a solid, rock wall.

_Or, at least, she thought it was a solid, rock wall… unless until a husky and sexy voice didn't vibrate against her back and an arm didn't encircle her shoulders._

«Stop harassing this little girl, Ryback, and help yourself.»

Lydia's heart jumped into her throat: shyly raising her head, she found herself looking at the face of… _Randy Orton._

Ryback scowled at Randy with a furious expression, which hardened his squared jaw, but it was enough for the _WWE Champion_ to just glance at him sideways to convince the _Big Guy_ to grumble something unclear and leave with his tail between his legs.

Lydia could finally sighed in relief.

«Thank-» she was about to say, but Randy didn't give her the time.

He forced her to turn toward him, keeping to hold her by the shoulders with one arm, and gently grabbed her chin between his fingers, beckoning her to raise her face until their eyes locked.

Lydia widened her eyes, completely caught off guard by their sudden closeness: Randy Orton was even taller than Dean and was observing her from above with a curious glance, a little, mischievous smile on his lips.

«Don't mind Ryback, he's a brute.» he said, with a seductive smile.

Lydia, definitely in awe, raised one hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

«Yeah, I saw…» she weakly murmured, trying to wriggle free from his grip to re-established the proper distances between them, but without results.

«I've never seen you around before… are you a newbie, _dolly?_» he asked, cocking his head to one side and slowly licking his lips.

«S-something like that…» she answered, cursing herself for having stuttered.

_She didn't like that situation. At all._

«Aww: you blushed, _dolly._ Is that because of me?»

_Eek! Somebody helps me!_

«Randall: you never get tired of making a pass at everything that breathes?»

It was a little, unexpected voice to save her. Lydia shifted her gaze until she found the tiny, smiling figure of AJ Lee, who had her arms crossed to her chest and was scowling disapprovingly at Randy Orton, who snorted annoyed.

«And you never get tired of being a killjoy?»

«No, never.» AJ smiled «Now, leave this poor girl alone: this isn't the best way to welcome her in WWE.»

Randy let Lydia's shoulders go and she could return to breathe normally, as Randy reached the Divas Champion, looking at her up and down with a challenging gaze. Brave, AJ faced him without even blinking.

«What, are you jealous because you don't have enough attentions, little April?» Randy taunted her with a grin «Punk doesn't satisfy your needs?»

«Oh, trust me, Orton: Punk satisfies _all of my needs._» AJ shot back, with a naughty smirk.

«If you content yourself with _little things_…» he murmured in her ear.

AJ snorted and looked up to the sky.

«I've no intention to play your stupid game, Orton.»

«That's a shame, you would have a loooot of fun.» he answered, stretching in all his height; AJ decided not to answer further and then Randy turned around to steal another glance at Lydia who, still behind him, winced a little «See ya around, then, _dolly_.» he winked and then, with a laugh, he left.

Lydia sighed all the air she didn't even realize she was holding until now, closed her eyes and delicately massaged her temples.

_She couldn't handle all of that. Troubles seemed to go round her just like planets go around the sun. What in the hell had she done, in her previous life, to deserve all of that? She was seriously starting to think she had to have been such a terrible personality, like Hitler or Attila._

«You okay…?» AJ's kind voice forced Lydia to snap out from her considerations.

The Divas Champion was giving her an encouraging smile and had now rested one hand on her arm, as she wanted to assure herself Lydia was okay. Lydia smiled back and nodded.

«Yeah, I'm fine… they just break me back. Thank you, by the way, to come to the aid of me.»

AJ winked.

«No problem. I know how hard is to acclimate here and now you're _the new girl_, a lot of person will come bothering you, but this is just a phase, it will be over as soon as other new flesh will come into the business.» AJ said with a sigh «Not that you're a mere piece of meat, I didn't mean that!» she hastened to add.

Lydia chuckled and shook her head.

«Relax, I understood what you wanted to say.»

«You're not a waitress, I guess.» AJ noticed and, again, Lydia shook her head.

«Nope, I'm not. Actually, I don't work for the company at all, I'm just a guest.»

«Do you mind if we leave the catering? I don't want someone to come here and bother you and, moreover, I need to go get ready for my match, but I don't want to leave you here alone.» AJ said, nodding toward the exit.

«Yeah, sure. Just let me…» Lydia quickly went to grab three bottles of water, then she came back to AJ, who curiously glanced at her «We can go, now.»

The two girl exited together from the catering and walked through the crowded hallways of the Arena toward the female locker room.

«Ah, I'm AJ Lee, by the way, but you can call me April.» the Diva introduced herself, friendly stretching one hand out to Lydia, who smiled and fiddled with the three bottles of water to shake AJ's hand.

«I know who you are: I'm a fan.» she smiled, lightly giggling «Nice to meet you, by the way: my name's Lydia.»

«So… you said you're here as guest, right? Guest of who, if I can ask you?»

Lydia bit her bottom lips and blushed inexplicably.

«Of The SHIELD.»

The expression on AJ's face clearly expressed her surprise.

«Seriously? The SHIELD?» she said, then he giggled «So, the three bottles of water are for them.»

«Yep…»

«You're a lucky girl, Lydia: in spite of everything, Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns are good guys, no matter what you hear around about them.»

Lydia couldn't help but smile and nod, totally agreeing with her.

_Okay, maybe in that very moment she didn't think Dean Ambrose was a good guy, but if she deleted the last day and remembered only what he had done for her… well, she couldn't deny it._

«Fine, I'm arrived.» AJ said, stopping in front of a door on which it was hung up a sign with the written "DIVAS" «Do you think you can come back to The SHIELD's locker room alone, from here?»

«Uhmm… Yes, I guess. At worst, I ask around.»

AJ oddly glanced at her.

«Wait me here.» she said, then she entered in the locker room.

Lydia stared at the door with a puzzled expression, but AJ exited from there briefly after and she was holding the cell phone to her ear.

«Can you come in front of the Divas' locker room? I need you to do me favor. Yep, thank you.» she hung up and showed a big smile to Lydia «I don't want you to bump into Orton or Ryback again and being harassed by them once more, so…»

«April!»

Both the girls turned toward the voice which had interrupted them and Lydia widened her eyes, finding herself in front of the most polemical and stubborn wrestler of the WWE.

_CM Punk._

As Lydia blushed from toes to hair, because Punk was now curiously glancing at her with his magnetic olive green eyes, AJ reached him and quickly side-hugged him.

«Thanks for coming.»

«No problem, _shorty_.» Punk answered, tenderly kissing her temple «How can I help you?»

AJ pulled away from him and came closer to Lydia, who had remained silent and in the cold, too much sheepish to be able to move even a single muscle. AJ gently pushed her forward, forcing her to take a step toward Punk, and Lydia thanked God not to have stumbled in her own feet.

«This is Lydia, she's a friend of The SHIELD.» AJ said as introduction.

Punk addressed her a curious smile, then he winked.

«Nice to meet you, Lydia.»

«N-nice to meet you, too, Punk…» she whispered, wrinkling her nose into a sheepish grimace.

Punk tenderly chuckled: it was clear Lydia was a fan.

«Can you accompany her to the SHIELD's locker room? Ryback and Orton already gave her their _welcome_ and I don't want her to…» AJ said.

«Of course, no problem at all. Come with me, Lydia.» Punk answered, giving her a new smile and making a nod with the head to follow him.

Lydia nodded and hastened to reach him, but before she turned toward AJ and showed her a big, bright smile.

«Thank you, AJ!»

«You're very welcome, Lydia. If you need me, you know where to find me.»

Lydia nodded and reached Punk.

«Good luck with your match, _shorty._» Punk said as goodbye.

«_Phil_: luck's for losers!» AJ answered with a laugh.

«That's my woman.» Punk said, laughing as well and winking at his girlfriend, before the Divas Champion disappeared inside the locker room.

Lydia sheepishly followed CM Punk through the hallways, silent: being at his presence really intimidated her… _it was always like that, when she met a new Superstar. _

_And then, CM Punk had always been one of her favorites… you could easily say that the fan crush she had on him was almost comparable to the one she had had for Dean Ambrose._

_Yeah, Dean… every time she thought about him, her heart ached a little more._

«So, you're a friend of The SHIELD, huh?» Punk asked, breaking the silence.

«Yeah, something like that.» Lydia nodded with a smile.

«And are they treating you well?»

"_Yes, everyone but that idiot of Dean, but these are details."_ She thought, but instead she said «Yes, they're all very kind and gentle with me. They make me feel _at home_.»

Punk winked, comprehensive.

«And that's always the most important thing: feeling at home with some special person, not in some material places.»

«From the way you've said it, it seems you know it very well.» Lydia noticed with a shy smile.

Punk just nodded thoughtful.

«You can say it out loud.»

The conversation went down: Lydia didn't sincerely know what else she could say… _who knows if she had always been this socially awkward girl._

«So, Ryback and Orton bothered you?» Punk asked after some seconds.

«Yeah, but it wasn't nothing serious, really. Ryback just thought I was a waitress and Randy Orton… well, I think he was simply being Randy Orton.» Lydia shrugged as she wanted to say it didn't really matter.

«Yeah, I can imagine it.» Punk observed, running one hand through his hair «Well, I know you're with The SHIELD, so you can't be more protected, but if you will ever be in trouble again and they won't be around, just give me a call and I'll put them back to their place.» he added, winking.

Lydia couldn't help but blush, as her heart started to furiously beat in her chest.

_CM Punk… THAT CM Punk had just offered her his protection?_

_Okay, now she could die happily._

«Ehm… I… thank you, Punk.» she whispered, trying to keep at bay her fangirlish side, which was freaking out inside her stomach.

«No problem, _gorgeous_…» _G-gorgeous? Lydia's brain shut off for some seconds, totally assorted by the internal scream of her fangirlsh side _«… every friend of April is my friend.» Punk said, giving her a friendly flick on her arm, and Lydia hoped he hadn't said anything else, because that would have been definitely sheepish, so she shyly smiled and clutched in one shoulder.

There was no time to add anything else.

«LYDIA!»

The girl spun around and her eyes met the panting figure of…

«_Dean…?_» she murmured puzzled, seeing him approaching them with big steps, his hair all messed, his arms so contracted that every, single muscle seemed to be even bigger, the expression on his face hard and terribly stern.

_He seemed angry, again._

_And she was afraid of him, again._

_What had she done, now?_

«Where in the hell were ya? It's half an hour we're waiting for ya!» he snapped at her, as soon as he had reached her.

Lydia winced involuntarily and the bottles of water almost slipped from her arms.

«I…» she tried to explain herself, but he didn't let her.

«I don't _fuckin'_ care about ya excuses. Let's go.» he hushed her, grabbing her by a wrist.

He would have dragged her away, if CM Punk didn't intervene.

«Hey, cool down, _Ambrose_. I don't think that's appropriate to treat her like that.»

Lydia didn't know how that happened, because it happened all too quickly, but in a heart-beat she found herself behind Dean's back and he and Punk were facing each other, their noses few inches away.

«And I think that's appropriate ya don't _fuckin'_ mess with me, _Punk._» Dean hissed, dangerously narrowing his eyes.

«Or what?» Punk provoked him, with a crooked smirk, crossing his arms on his chest.

«Ooooooh, ya wouldn't like to find it out, trust me.» Ambrose answered, replaying CM Punk's smirk with a little smile anything but reassuring.

«Come on, then.»

«Hey, no, wait! Stop it…» Lydia intervened, pulling Dean from the arm of which hand was holding her by the wrist «There's no need to start a fight over a simple misunderstanding.» she flanked Ambrose, resting one hand on his chest, trying to capture his attention, but he remained with his eyes fixed on Punk's face, a dangerous sparkle which burned in the deep of his blue eyes «It's okay, Punk, really.»

Phil finally shifted his gaze from Ambrose's one to observe that little girl who was now showing him a shy smile.

«You sure?» he asked doubtful.

«Ya heard her, Punk. Get lost.» Dean answered for her, with hard tone, letting her wrist go just to slip his arm around her waist and tightened her to himself in a possessive way.

Lydia widened her eyes, totally caught off guard by that gesture, but she tried to remain lucid and smiled toward Punk, weakly nodding.

«Yeah, relax. _I'm safe with Dean_, you can go.» Lydia said and she swore she had felt Dean's muscular arm tightening her stronger; maybe, if she had raised her gaze, she would have seen a little, smug smile softly bending his lips, but she didn't, so that would remain a mystery.

Punk gave her a long glance, then he nodded and raised both his hands in resignation.

«As you wish. _If Ryback and Orton bother you again…»_

«I know where to find you, thanks.»

Punk made a gesture of agreement with his head.

«See you around, Lydia. It was a pleasure to meet you.»

«You, too.» Lydia answered with a smile.

«_Ambrose._»

«_Punk_.» Dean said his goodbye through gritted teeth and his gaze never left the figure of _The Best In The World_ until he disappeared behind the corner.

Once Punk was definitely gone, Lydia and Dean remained in a tensed and overwhelming silence, which she didn't absolutely know how to break and which he didn't absolutely seem willing to interrupt. He just kept to simply look in the abyss, as he was elaborating some distant and dangerous thoughts which Lydia, still tightened against his chest by his arm which possessively encircled her waist, wasn't sure she wanted to find out. So, when finally he spoke, with unstressed and sharp voice, Lydia couldn't help but wince.

«What's this story?»

Lydia frowned and raised her face to observe him, but Dean kept to obstinately stare in front of himself, without looking back at her.

_Story? Oh, if he was now intentioned to make a jealousy scene toward Punk, she… she didn't know what she would do, but she certainly wouldn't reacted well._

«What are you talking about?» she asked back, gingerly, trying to study the reaction of his face, which though remained hard and stern.

«What does Punk mean with _"If Ryback and Orton bother you again"_?» he asked and his voice, before emotionless, was not clearly angry «What the fuck happened?»

Lydia was totally taken aback by that question, it wasn't what she expected.

_Dean was… worried about her? But, hadn't he told her she was just another ring-rat? And now he got mad if someone bothered her? That man was… unf! She couldn't even find the proper words to describe his attitude._

«Lydia: what the fuck happened?» Dean repeated.

He loosened the grip around her waist just to grab her from the shoulders and beckon her to look at him in the eyes. Lydia swallowed and bit the inside of her cheek.

«Nothing happened… Ryback thought I was a waitress and wanted me to serve him to eat and Randy…» how could she explain what has happened without him to misinterpret too much? She could already see the rage which was burning inside his soul and she didn't want him to get pissed off even more than that «I guess… I guess he was just being Randy Orton, that's a-»

Dean didn't let her finish, the grip on her shoulders loosened and he quickly turned around, furiously starting up towards who knows where. Believing to have a pale idea, Lydia widened her eyes and hastened to follow him.

«No, Dean, wait! Where are you going, now?» she stopped him, grabbing him by an arm and forcing him to stop.

«Making myself sure Ryback and Orton didn't come closer to ya again not even by chance.» he simply answered, without even turning to look at her. He was about to leave, but Lydia's hand didn't let his arm go, so, unless he didn't drag her behind himself, he was forced again to stop «What?» he snapped annoyed, turning to finally look at her.

_There was an icy storm inside his very light-blue eyes._

Lydia frantically shook her head.

«Let it go, it's not necessary you get into troubles for me.»

«I decide what's necessary and what not.» he answered sternly, shrugging off from the weakly grip of her little hand, which burned on his skin more than salt on an open wound.

Lydia retreated her hand and snorted, as a new deaf pain enlarged in her chest.

«May I know what your problem is, Dean Ambrose?»

Jon stole her a glance.

«Excuse me?»

«Why are you behaving like that? I… Oh, don't mind it!» Lydia snapped, shaking her head and turning the back on him, ready to go away.

_She didn't want to have the umpteenth fight against him, she couldn't handle it!_

But, she hadn't taken even a step that Dean bluntly grabbed her by a wrist, forcing her to stop and to spun around toward him again.

«Finish your thought, _Sunshine._» he commanded, with a low murmur.

«I can't handle this, seriously!» she snapped at her breaking point.

«May I know what the fuck did I do now?»

«_Now?!_» she attacked him «It's not about what you did _now_, Dean! It's about how you've behaved yesterday night! It's about what you did this morning, it's about what you said to me! Am I not just another ring-rat to you? So why do you care so much about what happened to me? What do you want from me?!»

Without giving her time to add anything else, Dean pushed her against the wall and pinned her there, pressing his body on hers. His lips immediately found her ear and one hand inserted itself in her hair.

«What do I want from ya?» he murmured, in a husky and low voice «_I want ya, Lydia. And, remember this: I always get what I want._»

Lydia felt her heart beating faster and faster in her chest. For one moment, she believed he would kiss her again or he would add something else. Instead, unexpectedly, Dean Ambrose loosened his grip on her shoulders and pulled away. Then, without looking at her again, he turned his back on her and went away, leaving her completely alone and completely _destroyed._

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? Do you like it? Do you not like it?  
And, moreover, after this chapter, which side are you on? Team Seth/Lydia or Team Dean/Lydia? Let me know in your reviews!**


	22. The Best Damn Thing

******Author's note:**** **I'll write all the explanations at the end of the chapter! But a HUGE, MEGA-THANKS is due to **LivHardy**, an amazing, wonderful girl (and a very talented writer, go read her Dean/OC story "Aria's Shield" *_*) who helped me with the translation of this very long chapter! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, sweetheart! I love you!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**22\. The best damn thing**

RAW had just ended and Lydia was waiting for the return of The SHIELD inside their locker room. She had watched the entire episode from there, both because she didn't feel like returning again on first row – and risk catching another elbow to the nose and distract Dean Ambrose again. Also because she was afraid that coming out of the locker room, she could bump into Randy Orton or Ryback again and, sincerely, she didn't want to try her luck once again. Moreover, Seth recommended himself that she didn't leave the locker room until they had come back as they wanted to be sure she was in the clear; Lydia didn't feel like disobeying him.

It had been a great show, Lydia had to admit it, and, at least this time, Dean Ambrose had been the one to bring The SHIELD to the victory, pinning Cody Rhodes in their match against The Brotherhood and Rey Mysterio.

Lydia sincerely hoped that this would be enough to calm his nerves down. She couldn't bear with that always angry and antsy Dean anymore.

_She missed the old Dean, she missed him so bad… she was so tired of arguing with him._

When she had watched him coming down from the bleachers, Lydia had understood she wanted to make up with him.

_Enough of being angry, it wasn't fair, it wasn't what she really wanted… it wasn't what she felt inside her heart._

She couldn't deny she was still annoyed by his behavior, by the way he had treated her from the previous evening, by the fact that he had nailed her against the wall more than once and that he had used his huge strength against her – _without hurting her, though!_ -, as if he wanted to clarify who was the one in control… but, damn, _she missed Dean. She missed his attention, she missed that strange kindness, cold and seductive at the same time, that he seemed to be able to give only to her._

_Every time they fought, Lydia felt a little piece of her heart tearing off and sinking in an abyss of pain and melancholy… she was so tired of feeling like that._

And yet, in spite of all those thoughts, there was a part of herself, maybe the most proud, the most stubborn, the most rational, that, simply, couldn't forgive him this easily. The internal conflict she was living with was terrible and it occupied her mind so much that Lydia had almost forgotten about her condition. She had almost forgotten she had lost her memory, that she had to have a home… _a family._

In the end, The SHIELD's intent ended well: Lydia had delved herself into WWE world so much, in those last two days, that she had put aside each and every doubt about her own life and she was simply living the moment. _And this wasn't a bad thing._

What had unsettled her a bit and made her return on war footing, had been the sudden attack of The SHIELD against CM Punk.

_Why did they do that?_

CM Punk was fighting a handicap match, teaming with Daniel Bryan, against the entire Wyatt Family. The match never ended, because Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Eric Rowan had intervened contemporaneously and had beat the opponents up, forcing the ref to call for a disqualification. Then, after having clobbered them both, they had dragged Daniel Bryan away and just when Punk was about to run to save his partner… _BAM! Roman Reigns came out from nowhere and hit him with a devastating Spear. As if it wasn't enough, they had entered into the ring and had triple power bombed him_.

Lydia couldn't help but stare at the screen with wide-eyes; she couldn't comprehend at all why in the hell they did that.

_What had unsettled her the most, then, was Dean Ambrose's behavior: he bent down next to CM Punk, with a sneer on his lips and a smug expression in his sharp eyes, blue like never before._

_It seemed he wanted to say "You asked for it, Punk."_

And, actually, he had hissed something, before adding his fist next to Reigns' and Rollins', but Lydia could never work out what he had effectively said.

_Did he just take revenge for what had happened before in the hallways…?_

Lydia did not want to believe it, it couldn't and _it mustn't _be like that.

So, when The SHIELD entered the locker room, Lydia didn't go toward them with enthusiasm… she wasn't sure to be on their side, this time.

_And, again, there was another conflict inside her. She would go crazy, sooner or later._

If she still was a simple fan and she didn't have any kind of relationship with Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, she would have probably been very angry with them. They had attacked CM Punk without an apparently valid reason and the Straight Edge Superstar had always been one of her favorite wrestler. After he had been so kind with her, in the hallways, she couldn't help but think The SHIELD were wrong. But how could she tell them? How could she not be on their side, after everything they had gone through together?

«Hey, _baby girl_? Everything okay?» Roman asked, coming out of the conversation he was having with Dean and Seth, to give his attention to Lydia, who, still sitting on the black leather sofa, was staring at them with an absorbed gaze.

The question of the Samoan caught the attention also of the other two members of the group, who stopped their conversation and looked toward the girl.

Lydia frowned and moistened her lips, looking away from them.

«Uhmm… yeah, I'm fine.» she lied, trying to chase away each negative thought about them from her mind «Ehm… amazing… amazing match.» she congratulated, trying to show them a strained smile.

«Thanks.» Roman answered, mistaking her weirdness for simple tiredness.

_He had said Lydia needed to eat more._

Seth and Dean, instead, immediately understood there was something more.

«You sure everything okay, _sweetheart_?» Colby asked her, studying her reaction «You're pale again…»

Lydia tried to control the expression on her face and nodded.

«Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?»

«'Cause ya weird, _Sunshine._ Weirder than usual.» Dean answered, making her wince.

She hadn't expected Dean to talk to her, not after the umpteenth quarrel they had had before their match.

_Somehow, Dean Ambrose was always able to surprise her._

«I'm fine.» Lydia answered again, this time in a drier and terser way «Even if I can't really understand… no, it doesn't matter, ignore me.»

Roman glanced her sideways, then his gaze went from Seth to Dean: they both had an intrigue expression on their faces.

«What don't ya understand?» Dean asked, narrowing his eyes, as if he had been able to read her mind and understand what she was trying to hide from them.

Lydia shook the head and got up.

«It's nothing, really.» she got rid of them, with a shrug, heading toward the exit.

But, before she could grab the door's handle and walk away, someone grabbed her by an arm, forcing her to stop. Turning around, she found _Dean_.

_Had she had any doubts?_

«Where in the hell do ya think ya goin'?» he asked, his voice low and husky.

Lydia slowly raised her gaze, staring first at the hand which had grabbed her, rising her eyes then on the arm, which muscles, after the match, were even bigger and more prominent, then on the shoulder and then on his face, still a bit wet. From his wet hair, glued to his forehead in a chaotically way, slid some drips of water, which brushed against his cheeks with a grace which was completely out of place. His lips were pouted into a grimace which made them thin and tensed and his eyes… _God_, his eyes were blue like the sea during the night and they were looking at her with such an intensity that, in spite of everything, Lydia couldn't help but feel her guts twisting inside her stomach.

_In that moment, she just wanted to raise one hand, stroke his hair away from his face with a caress, go on tiptoes and kiss him._

_How could she still have such thoughts on him? After everything he had said to her?!_

"_I want ya, Lydia."_

_It was for that… for those stupid words._

But Lydia didn't do anything of what she wanted and, instead, she easily wriggled free from the grasp of his fingers, which was burning her skin like volcano's lava, and stepped back.

«To the Ladies.» she simply answered, looking away «And then, you have to change, haven't you? It's better if I let you have your privacy.» she forced herself to smile, then, without adding anything else, she exited from the locker room.

Dean stared at the closed door with a frustrated gaze, then he snorted annoyed and ran one hand nervously through his tousle hair.

_What did he have to do with that girl?_

* * *

Lydia never reached the bathroom. She stopped in one of the hallways and she sat down on a trunk, pulling her knees up to her chest and hiding her face against them.

_It was all so weird, she didn't know what to do._

A side of her desperately wanted to make up with Dean and return to having with him that special relationship they had been able to build in less than a week, but the other side kept repeating that it was impossible, that he had told her too many things and had acted in too of a… _bad_ way, for her to forgive him this easily.

_What was the right thing to do?_

Lydia heavily sighed and started to bang her head on her knees.

«If you keep doing that, you'll end up hurting yourself.» a voice said, making her wince.

Lydia snap-raised her head and her eyes met the smiling figure of Dolph Ziggler, who was resting against the wall in front of her, his arms crossed on his chest and his head cocked to one side. He must have had a shower as he was no longer wearing his ring-attire. Instead, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans and his hair was still wet. _Moreover, he smelled really delicious, like strawberries._

Lydia lightly blushed and shrugged, without knowing what to answer.

«You okay?» he asked then, offering her an apprehensive smile.

«Yes, thanks… I'm just a bit stressed.» Lydia wrinkled her nose into an adorable grimace.

«Who's not, in this business?» Dolph chuckled, pulling away from the wall and reaching her; with a nimble jump he sat down on the trunk, next to her «But this is not a good reason to bang your head on something. You've a nice, doll face, it would be a shame disfiguring it with a bad bruise, don't you think so?»

_Oh, Dolph Ziggler… usually the seducer._

«I don't remember seeing you before, are you a newbie?» he asked curiously.

_His attitude was so different from Randy's one… he wasn't mischievous nor intrusive._

_Dolph Ziggler was kind and educated and Lydia liked him already._

«Yeah, let's say that. My name's Lydia.» she introduced herself, without giving any other explanation.

Dolph smiled at her, showing a row of regular and white teeth, and delicately shook her hand.

«Nick.» he introduced himself, too «Or Dolph, if you prefer.»

A weird silence engulfed them, but Lydia had to admit it wasn't unpleasant at all, since Dolph, now, was happily singing a melody.

«It… it was a great match, the one you had against Damien tonight.» she tried to reopen the conversation, addressing him with a little smile «It's a shame you lost: I cheered for you, anyway.»

«Thanks, _babe_.» Dolph smiled, tenderly clutching one shoulder «It will different next time: I won't give up.»

«That's the spirit!» then, something came up into Lydia's head «Hey, Dolph… do you know where CM Punk is…? I'd like to see how is he, after The SHIELD's attack…»

Dolph nodded and jumped off the trunk, stretching out one hand to her.

«Come, I'll take you there.»

* * *

Shyly knocking at the door which had 'CM Punk' written across it, Lydia felt suddenly in awe.

_Was she doing the right thing by visiting him?_

_Maybe he didn't want to see anybody… let alone her, who was a kind of ally of The SHIELD._

_And what if Punk thought it was all her fault that the Hounds of Justice had decided to attack him that evening?_

_No, maybe it was a bad decision to go in front of his locker room, she should have thanked Dolph Ziggler, who was still standing next to her, and leave._

_Yeah, she definitely should…_

The door of the locker room opened and AJ's head popped round the frame, her frowning gaze melted into a kind expression as soon as her chocolate eyes met Lydia.

«Hey, Lydia.»

«Hey, AJ… Ehm… Punk?» she asked, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

AJ sighed and forced a smile on her lips.

«Doctors are checking him up right now…» she said, exiting from the small opening she had created and closing the door behind her; from that little gesture, Lydia understood she wouldn't let her in and, even if she was a bit sorry for that, a part of herself felt almost relieved… _sincerely, she didn't know what she could have said to him_ «The SHIELD were downright rude to him, this time.» AJ added, showing one dejected and almost sheepish smile, as saying something like that in front of Lydia made her feel in awe «I told Phil to hold his tongue, but he had to speak trash on the Authority and…» AJ sighed, shaking the head «He will be fine soon, by the way, don't worry about it, he's been through a lot worst, believe me. I'll tell him you came, he will be delight to know it.»

Lydia forced herself to smile and nodded.

«Okay, thank you. I am really sorry about that…»

«Hey, don't make that sad face: the fact that you're friend with The SHIELD…» Dolph frowned and oddly glanced toward Lydia, but he didn't say anything «don't make you responsible not even indirectly for their actions.» AJ said, giving her a reassuring caress on her arm.

Lydia nodded again, even if inside her she couldn't help but feel responsible anyway.

«Okay… say hi to him from me, then.» Lydia said.

«Will do.» AJ answered, then she simply did a nod toward Dolph, who she had ignored until that moment «Nemeth.» she greeted him, reopening the door.

«Mendez.» Dolph said back, just raising his chin.

«Have a good night, Lydia.» AJ dismissed herself, smiling again at the girl before disappearing into the locker room.

«You, too…» Lydia sighed, lazily waving one hand.

She remained to stare at the CM Punk written on the sign on the door for some silent moments; she couldn't help but feel guilty.

_AJ said that, probably, The SHIELD had just followed orders from The Authority, but a part of Lydia couldn't stop to think that Dean Ambrose had quite enjoyed it._

«Come on, let's go.» Dolph's voice brought her back to reality and Lydia followed him through the arena's hallway, without wondering where they were going.

«So… you're with The SHIELD, huh?» Ziggler asked after few minutes, trying to use the most casual of tones.

«Yeah.» Lydia simply answered, with a sigh.

«You should have told me.»

Lydia frowned and turned the head to look him.

«Why?»

«Because I don't wanna be added to their black list just because I spoke to you.» Dolph sniggered, scratching his nape in a nervous gesture «You know, they had the reputation of being particularly jealous of what is theirs… _especially Ambrose_.»

Lydia snorted a kind of an half mocking laugh.

«Tsk, I'm not SHIELD's property, let alone Ambrose's. I belong just to myself.»

Dolph gave her an intrigued glance.

«If you say so.»

«What, you don't believe me, do you?» she pouted.

Dolph laughed and his laugh was really very sweet and made her laugh, too.

«I certainly admire your determination, _babe_. And I can totally understand what, those three pouters of The SHIELD, found in you.» he asserted, tousling her hair with one hand.

«Hey, hey!» Lydia protested among laughs «Don't touch me like that or The SHIELD could triple power bomb you during the next episode of SmackDown!»

«Didn't you say you don't belong to them?» Dolph said back, giving her a flick on one arm.

«Oh no, you were listening to me!» Lydia laughed again, giving him a light push on a shoulder.

«Let's go, I'll bring you back to your Hounds.»

Dolph started to head down the hallway, but he was force to stop when he realized Lydia wasn't following him anymore. He turned around to glance at her over his left shoulder.

«Hey, _babe_? You okay?» he asked, going behind.

Lydia weakly shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

«I… yes. I was just wondering if you could do me another favor.»

«Of course, even two, if I can.» Dolph answered with one of his shining smiles.

Lydia nervously bit her bottom lip.

«Are you going out, you know, to some pubs with other people…? Or… are you going straight back to the hotel?»

«I'm usually prone to a night of fun…» Dolph said, with a lewd voice, but still nice and not annoying at all – as Randy Orton's had been. «After the hardcore match I had against Sandow I wish anything but going straight to the hotel and have a long night sleep.»

Lydia nodded, comprehensive, starting to twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

«Could you… could you then accompany me to the hotel?» she finally asked, with a sheepish murmur «You know, Dean, Seth and Roman are still in the showers and they'd need time. I'm really tired and I'd really like go to sleep.»

«No problem for me, but are you sure The SHIELD wouldn't burst into my room and serve me a bit of their weird justice?» Dolph smiled, running one hand to tousle his blonde hair.

Lydia giggled and shook the head.

«I provide a guarantee for you. I promise they won't even touch a hair of you: cross on my heart!» Lydia promised, crossing her chest.

«Alright, _babe_, I trust you. Let's go.»

Lydia nodded and followed Dolph Ziggler outside the Arena, to his car.

In the meanwhile, she grab her cell phone – or better, the cell phone Dean gave to her, because her real cell phone was still in his hand – and sent a text to Seth.

"_Heading to the hotel with Dolph Ziggler. I'll meet u there. X. Lydia."_

* * *

«Yes, _cutie pie._ Daddy's coming home very soon, I promise you that. Wednesday I'll be all yours.» Roman Reigns was speaking on the phone «Thank you, sweetie. Yes, I know you're my number one fan…» he laughed: when Joe talked to his daughter, his grey eyes enlightened «Alright, promise. Give a kiss to mom from me, okay? Goodnight, princess.»

Jon observed Joe hanging up the phone and staring at the screen, then letting a heavy sigh go whilst he rubbed his thumb to caress the photo of the little Joelle.

_You could totally see how much he missed her._

«Yes, Leighla, I know you worry about me, but seriously: I didn't get hurt, not this evening. Do you want to speak with Dean to confirm it?» Colby said, he was talking on the phone, too; he turned toward Jon, who did a frenetic sign of rejection with his hands, as if he wanted to say _"Do not involve me in your fights with your girlfriend."_ «No, I know… sorry, I'm just tired, okay _sweets?_ I'll call you tomorrow morning, promise. Goodnight.» Colby hung up too, and rested on the chair, running one hand over his face and sighing.

_His sigh had been so different from Joe's one… it had been more like a kind of annoyed snort that Jon couldn't help but notice it._

Jon sighed too, as if he felt himself left out because he hadn't sighed yet, and he stared at his cell phone: no-one ever called him after a match.

_He had no-one waiting for him at home._

Jon raised his gaze toward the locker room's door, hoping to see Lydia. It had been more than fifteen minutes since she had left the room to go to the bathroom and she hadn't returned yet.

_What if something bad had happened to her? Maybe she had met Orton or Ryback and they were harassing her again? Or maybe she got lost? And what if someone was hurting her?_

_Why in the fucking hell was she not back yet?!_

Jon was about to get up, feeling the rage and the frustration starting to dangerously grow inside his chest, when the surprised voice of Colby captured his attention, forcing him to remain sitting and turn his attention onto him.

«Hey: Lydia sent me a text.» he said.

Jon narrowed his eyes and approached Colby.

«What does she say?» Joe asked, rubbing his long hair with a towel.

«_ Heading to the hotel with Dolph Ziggler. I'll meet u there._» Colby read, looking puzzled «_Ziggler…?_ Why in the hell is she with Ziggler? And why is she coming back to the hotel with him?»

«Maybe she had just met him in backstage, they became friends and Lydia asked him for a lift… maybe she was too tired to wait for us.» Joe answered with simplicity «I don't think we should be worried about Ziggler, he's a good guy.»

Colby seemed not to be disheartened by Joe's words and turned to look at Jon, who was now staring in the abyss with an undecipherable expression.

«What do you think?» Colby asked him, trying to study the reactions on his face.

Jon roughly shrugged.

«_A fuckin' shit._» he answered, his tone sharp «If truth be told, I don't give a fuck. She could go with whoever she wants, I'm tired of nursing after her: Lydia is big enough to decide what to do about her life.»

Joe raised a brow and stared at him with an odd glance, while Colby scowled at him, but none of them could reply, cause Jon turned, grabbed his bag and hastened toward the exit.

«I'm gonna grab something to drink with _Renee_ and some other in a nearby pub, do not wait up for me.» he dismissed himself, before exiting and slamming the door behind.

«Why in the hell does he always have to be like that?» Colby snapped, staring at the closed door with a puzzled expression «Couldn't he have normal reactions?»

Joe sighed and looked up to the sky.

«Not when it comes to Lydia, _man._ Is it possible you still haven't understood it?» he muttered, putting his things in his bag.

Colby turned around to give him a confused glance.

«What?»

Joe shook the head.

«Nothing, don't mind it. I'm going back to the hotel, I'm tired: what about you?»

«I'm coming with you, I don't wanna join _Jon and Renee._ You know how it always ends, when he's this moody…»

* * *

Once they had come back to the hotel, Lydia realized she didn't have the key-card to enter The SHIELD's suite, so Dolph had invited her into his own room.

They had ordered room service and they were now sitting on the bed, eating and having a laugh with each other.

_She immediately felt in tune with Dolph Ziggler, she couldn't explain why, but he had struck her immediately, with his kindness and his sweetness._

She had tried to convince him to order something fatty to eat, for a so-called _"cheat meal"_, but he had been irremovable, so, as she was biting chicken wings and French fries, he jokingly scowled at her as he ate his sad salad.

«Don't look at me like that.» she said, with the umpteenth laugh «No pain, no gain!»

«Your tights will thank you later.» he grumbled, sticking his tongue out to her.

Lydia shrugged.

«I don't really care, I don't have to _show off_ on live television, that's why I can eat whatever I want.» she teased him, waving fries in front of his nose and then eating it.

«You're obnoxious.»

«Nope, I am not. I am adorable and you know it, _Ziggler_.»

«And you're also very modest.» Dolph affirmed, vigorously nodding.

«I'd offer you a chicken wing, but I don't want you to accuse me if your butt becomes bigger.» she jeered him.

«If you'd have a perfect butt like mine, you'd try to maintain it as well.» he answered slyly, making her snigger « I'd take one of those instead. » he said, reaching for the fries.

But, before he could take one, Lydia took them away from him.

« Hey! » he protested upset.

Lydia pulled a face.

« I didn't offer you one of these. Remember about your butt! You'll thank me later.» she said, taking her fries and slowly eating it with an amused gaze.

«Ohw. You're mean, you know that, _babe_?»

«I'm not mean, I just think about your perfect butt.» she answered, sticking her tongue out to him.

«So, you admit it.»

«What?»

«That my butt is perfect.» he said, with a crooked smile.

Lydia burst out laughing: _she adored Dolph Ziggler_, it was a given.

«If you can catch one, you can eat it.» Lydia finally said, grabbing some fries.

«Is this a challenge, _babe_?» he answered with a sneer «Go ahead, launch it!» he exclaimed, taking position and opening his mouth.

Lydia laughed again, then she took one, took aim and…

«Ahi!» Dolph complained, rubbing one of his eyes «You should try to aim for my mouth, not to make me blind!» he teased her.

Lydia stuck her tongue out to him.

«You're the one with bad aim, not me! »

Dolph narrowed his eyes, scowling at her, then he reopened his mouth, expectantly.

Lydia launched another fry…

«You're doing it on purpose, admit it!» he blurted after the second chip had hit him on the forehead.

When he puffed his cheeks and put his hands on hips, Lydia couldn't help but burst out again laughing, tears in her eyes.

«What are you laughing at now? Me?» he accused her.

«No… no! Absolutely not! I'd never dare… ever!» she said, between one laugh and another, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

«You don't, do you? Since you've this great desire to laugh… I'll take care of you now.» he said, with a sudden serious and threatening voice.

Lydia stopped laughing and stared at him worried, dreading to have cross the line. She could not even realize what was going to happen: Dolph was on her in one moment and the second after he was tickling her to death.

Lydia squeaked and burst out laughing again like crazy, wriggling under his arms and trying to escape, but she was practically stuck between him and the bed.

«No… hahahah… no Nick, please… hahahah… stop it! Stop!» she shouted between laughs, squirming «I'm… I am sorry, okay? I'm sorry! Please!»

Dolph, who was laughing as well, got up and rolled away, returning to sit down and leaving her the possibility to do the same.

They looked at each other for some moments, with challenging eyes, and then they burst out laughing again.

The moment was interrupted by Lydia's cell phone ringing. The girl stretched out and grabbed it from the nightstand.

«It's Seth.» she said, opening the message.

«Oh-oh. Are they coming here to punish me?» Dolph joked, being able to finally steal her fries.

«I saw you.» Lydia laughed, looking at him sideways, and Dolph just shrugged innocently.

Lydia shook her head and read the text.

"_Where R U?"_

She quickly answered.

"_Dolph's room. When I arrived here I realized I hadn't the key card to enter our room."_

Seth's answer arrived immediately.

"_Which room is it? I'm coming to take U."_

"_No, don't worry. I'm on my way."_

Lydia snorted and tousled her hair in a frustrated gesture.

«Everything okay?» Dolph asked apprehensively.

Lydia nodded and dropped like a dead-weight on the bed.

«Yep… it's just Seth, he always thinks I can't take care of myself.»

Dolph chuckled.

«He worries about you. I can understand why: you seem so fragile that it's impossible not feeling an overwhelming sense of protection toward you, seriously.» he admitted, with a shrug.

Lydia wrinkled her lips into a thoughtful grimace.

«If you say so…» she sighed «However, it's better if I go, before the entire SHIELD begins to knock down each and every door of the hotel to find me.»

Dolph smiled and nodded, offering her one hand to help her get up.

«Go, then: you don't want the SHIELD to be mad at you.»

«No, definitely not. Or I'll be the one who'll be triple power bombed.»

«Nah, they would never hurt you, I'm sure about that.» Dolph answered, brushing away her hair from her forehead «And if they even try to, I'll take care of them myself.»

«But pay attention not to ruin your _perfect_ butt, though.» she taunted him, making him laugh.

«Obviously, _babe_.» he said, winking «Do you want me to accompany you?»

Lydia shook her head.

«I've got the entire SHIELD being overly protective toward me, can you remain more _normal_?» she smiled, exasperated.

«Okay, okay.» Dolph said, raising both his hands «Good night, then, Lydia. I was enchanted to meet you.»

«You, too. Goodnight, _Nick_.»

* * *

«Why isn't she here yet?»

Joe A'noai, sprawling on the couch, huffed and looked up to the sky, stealing then a glance at Colby Lopez, who kept walking back and forth in front of him, with so heavy steps that, sooner or later, he would dig a groove into the carpet.

«Calm down, _Col_, for God's sake.» Joe sighed for what it should be like the fourth or fifth time «She's coming, give her time to arrive. She'll be here in a moment.»

«And what if she had bumped into Ryback or Orton, again? And what if…» his words were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door, which made Colby's heart jumping directly into his throat.

Without even realizing it, Colby had launched himself toward the door and had opened it, revealing the tiny figure of Lydia, who was now shyly staring at him from below, with her wonderful eyes widened.

Seth remained still for seconds as he looked her, his heart had started to beat with no control.

_She was fine._

«Ehm… Seth?» she called, cocking her head to one side to look at him «Can… can I come in?» she shyly asked.

Seth snapped from his trance just in that moment and he distractedly nodded, stepping aside and keeping the door opened for her, who gave him a dazed glance and entered.

Roman was sitting on the couch and gave her one of his usual smiles. _Dean wasn't there._

_And here it was again, a stab right into her heart… why did she always have to feel hurt by that? She should have been accustomed by now!_

«Hi, _baby girl_.»

«Hey, _big man._» Lydia greeted him «Dean?» she asked almost automatically, not being able to hold her tongue.

«He went out.» Roman simply answered, giving her another little smile.

«_With Renee._» Seth added, with an oddly poisonous voice, as he flanked her and brushed her arm with an absorbed caress.

Lydia frowned and she seemed to see Roman scowling at Seth disapprovingly, but that expression immediately disappeared from his face, so she just thought she had imagined it.

«Are you okay?» Seth asked her, ignoring the scowl from the Samoan.

Lydia turned her face toward him and weakly nodded.

«Yes, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?» she tried to maintain a soft tone, but she was uncertain if the question had come out as sour as it had seemed to her own ears. It was confirmed by Seth's gaze darkening, making a strange sensation rising inside her stomach.

«Because you're weird, tonight.» he answered, using the same word Dean had pronounced inside the locker room «Something's wrong? And don't lie to me.»

Lydia sighed and lowered her gaze.

«You're right, something's wrong… but I don't think it's any of my business, that's all.» she confessed, casually shrugging «I'll get over it.»

«Hey, hey.» Seth put two fingers under her chin and beckoned her to look at him «Talk to me. _To us._» he corrected himself, making a nod towards Roman, who nodded apprehensive, sitting more decorously and interlacing his hands in between his knees.

Lydia took a step back, backing out of Seth's delicate grab, and she sighed again.

«Promise me you'll take what I'm gonna say as if it's like a simple fan curiosity?» she asked, doubtful «And that you won't get mad at me? And you won't hit me with a Spear or a Black Out… or with a triple powerbomb?»

Roman burst out laughing.

«What are you talking about, _baby girl?_ We could never hit you, not even for joke!» he exclaimed, shaking his head «You are _our_ mascot. _And we always protect what's ours._»

Lydia wrinkled her nose into a weird grimace, trying to smile.

_They were almost the same words Dolph Ziggler's told her, though, hearing them from Roman Reigns had quite another effect._

«Come here.» Roman said to her sweetly, patting the empty seat next to him.

Lydia sighed and sat down next to him, her eyes downcast. Seth sat down on the armchair in front of them, the frowned expression undulated his forehead.

Lydia took a deep breath and tortured her hands into her lap, as she was trying to find the right words to say.

«Why… why did you attack CM Punk…?» she finally asked, once she had found the courage inside herself.

A tensed silence fell inside the suite, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

She felt Seth's and Roman's gazes burning on her skin, like they were two ardent fires which danced in the atmosphere next to her, but she never raised her eyes to look back at them and she remained to stare at an indefinite point on the floor. She was biting her bottom lip with such insistence that soon she would have ripped it off, she was sure about it.

It was Roman's sigh to break the silence.

«You know, _baby girl_, we won't always do things you will like or you will agree with, but you have to understand that we act for what is _best for business._»

Lydia couldn't help but snort a kind of annoyed laugh.

«And how could attacking CM Punk be the best for business?»

«There are things you cannot understand, Lydia. We are not asking you to, but we know what we do.» Roman said again, trying to keep a calm tone.

«You simply do what the McMahons ask you to do, that's what you do.» she answered, with an hint of acidity in her voice, while she tightened her arms to her chest, as she suddenly felt cold.

Roman huffed and ran one hand through his long, raven hair. Seth kept to stare at her, he hadn't said a word yet.

«Look, _baby girl_…»

«No, no: I understand. I made a mistake asking you, it's none of my business.» she gave up, raising both her hands and lightly shaking her head «But, just out of curiosity: it's just for that you attacked him? Because it was_ best for business_? Or was there any other reason behind it?»

Roman gave her a curious glance.

«Why do you ask it? Am I missing something?»

«Dean doesn't…» Lydia started, but in the end she just shook her head «No, nothing. I guess I simply made a mistake, don't mind it.»

«Dean?» Roman asked puzzled «What has Dean to do with all of this?»

In that moment, Roman Reigns was even more convinced he was missing something.

«Nothing at all.» she lied, forcing herself to finally show up a little smile «I think I over reacted over a small thing, don't worry.» she turned and rested one delicate hand on Roman's knee «I'm still mad at you, because you've knocked down one of my favorite Superstars, but I forgive you.» she teased them, smiling more amply and more sincerely.

«That's why you were being weird…» Seth Rollins seemed to be finally out of his silent trance and had spoken, making her almost wince «Were you really mad at us because we attacked Punk? That's why you left with Ziggler?»

_He made it sound really bad._

Lydia breathed out deeply and then released the air with a long, guilty sigh, as she raised one hand to scratch her nape in a nervous gesture.

«I'm sorry… My fangirlsh side took the upper hand, I guess, and I… I don't know. I didn't want to see you, I needed to elaborate things, first.» she admitted, biting her bottom lip «But Roman's right: you won't always do things I'll agree with, but that's okay. I won't stop admiring you or loving you, for this: things that happened inside the ring, must remain inside the ring… I'm sorry, if I made you worry with my behavior. I didn't want to…»

Lydia finally raised her face to give Seth Rollins one sad smile; he was still staring at her with that weird look, which made her stomach twist again.

«Do you forgive me…?» she asked then, with a soothing murmur.

She felt Roman encircling her shoulders with an arm and dearly tightened her to himself.

«Of course we forgive you, _baby girl_. How could we be mad at you and at your sweet, little face?» he said, grabbing her face in one hand and tenderly squeezing her cheeks.

Lydia laughed, relieved, then she stole a glance toward Rollins.

«Seth…?»

«Of course I forgive you, don't even mention it.» he said, after what had seemed like infinite moments of silence; he got up and took her away from Roman's hug to strongly tighten her to his chest.

_Why did it always seem that the hugs Seth gave her were really different from the friendly ones Roman gave her? It was just like… there was something more between them._

Seth sweetly encircled her waist and inserted one hand in her hair.

«Don't you ever make me worry like this again, though, okay?» he murmured in her ear.

Lydia didn't really know why Seth Rollins worried about her this much: at least, she had warned him of her moves; she decided not to ask herself more questions which could confuse her ideas even more than that and she just nodded against his hard chest.

«Promise.»

«Good.» Seth rested his lips on her head and Lydia could feel him smiling.

_It was a nice sensation._

Roman gave them one of his odd glances, but he couldn't say anything, because the ringtone of a cell phone made them wince.

«It's mine.» Seth said, finally breaking the hug; he pulled out his cell phone from his jeans and looked at it, then he snorted «Leighla… again.» he murmured «Excuse me, I have to answer it: it will be long. Goodnight, Lydia. Joe.» he dismissed himself, leaving a caress on the girl's cheek and disappearing inside his own room.

_If Seth had noticed the disapprovingly scowl from Roman Reigns, he certainly didn't let it see._

Lydia let out a sigh so long that she seemed to deflate herself like a balloon, as she crumbled again on the couch, next to Roman, who returned to look at her. His stern glance softened as soon as it met her tired face. He raised one hand and tenderly stroke her naked arm.

«I know we've asked you repeatedly tonight, but are you sure everything's fine?»

Lydia nuzzled on the couch, turning toward Roman, so she could see him right into the face.

«I… I don't really know. Dean and I…» Lydia let out another long sigh, not knowing if to confide with him or not; his grey eyes, filled with sweet concern, convinced her that she could trust and pour out on him «I guess it's not a secret anymore, the fact that Dean and I… had a fight, yesterday night.»

«Seriously? I would never guess it.» Roman teased her, trying to lighten the situation, and Lydia gave him a light slap on a thigh but giving him a grateful smile.

«Seriously.» Lydia answered «He… he says… he lost his match because of me. And… and maybe, he's right. I mean, if I would be more careful and if I hadn't of taken that elbow to my nose, maybe he…»

«Hey, hey: don't.» Roman stopped her, covering the hand she had rested on his thigh with his large one and softly tightening it «Dean can't accuse you of something like that and you shouldn't either. If he wasn't focused on the match, it's his own fault. He's the first one to know that when we enter inside the ring, every other question must be left outside it. If he let himself be distracted, he can't blame anyone but himself.»

«I know, but I can't help but feel responsible and…»

«You shouldn't, Lydia, I mean it. It's not something you could have foreseen. It's not like you had a fight against another fan among the audience and, even in that case, it would be his fault for distracting himself and not being focused on the match, not yours.» Roman sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, moving his raven locks from his face «Listen to me, I know Jon is a weird kind of guy, I've known him for a few years, now, and yet I can't figure him out, sometimes… but…»

Roman looked like he was struggling for words. Lydia looked at him sideways, feeling her heart starting to beat faster and faster, anxious to hear his following words - _ who knows why, then._

«Since he met you, Jon has changed. I can't tell you in which way and I can't even tell you if he's changed for the best or for the worst. But there's something in you that must have struck him, in such a strange way. But I think he hasn't realized it yet or, maybe, he just can't accept it yet. I know Dean Ambrose, he wouldn't let himself be distracted that way, not in a pay-per-view, not during a wrestling match. If his mind wasn't in that ring, there's a reason behind, Lydia. You just need to figure it out.» Roman didn't add anything else, he just got up and smiled to her «I'm really tired, _baby girl_, I'm going to sleep and you should go to sleep, too: tomorrow we'll have another long day out.»

«Yeah, you're right… goodnight, _Joe_.»

«Goodnight, Lydia.» Roman headed towards his room, but before he entered it, he glanced towards the closed door of Seth's room, then he returned to look at the girl «Just one last thing, Lydia: be careful what you do. _I don't want anybody to get hurt._»

Lydia looked at him with both her eyebrows furrowed, but he did not give her time to express her doubts out loud, because he turned around and entered his room.

Lydia was left to stare at his closed door, with such a confusion in her head that she was afraid it could explode from one moment to another.

_What was Roman trying to say with those words?_

_To what did she have to be careful?_

* * *

«LYDIA!»

Lydia snapped her eyes open and sat up quickly.

«Ahh…» she whined, closing her eyes and placing her hand on her forehead: sitting up this quickly wasn't the wisest choice in the world; she had to breathe deeply to stop the sense of nausea which had attacked the pit of her stomach.

_Someone had called her? No… maybe she had just dreamt it._

When she was sure the room didn't spin round her anymore, Lydia reopened her eyes: she had fallen asleep on the couch while she was watching TV, which was still on and broadcasting a cooking program. She sunk her hand in between the cushions, until she found the remote, then she turned the TV off, leaving the room in a soft semi-darkness, cleared only by the moonlight out the window.

_What time was it? Was Dean coming back?_

Rubbing her eyes, Lydia slowly got up. She was about to reach Dean's room, to peek inside and see if he was in there, when…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

«LYDIAAAA!»

_No, this time she wasn't dreaming it at all!_

Lydia winced when loud thumps were hurled against the front door.

«What the hell…?»

«LYDIA! I KNOW YA IN THERE! OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR, SUNSHINE, BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN! LYDIAAAAA!»

_Was that__ Dean? What the hell was he doing? Why was he yelling outside the door of his own suite like a psycho, in the middle of the night?_

Lydia remained still for a few seconds, her heart had started to beat furiously and uncontrollably. Her eyes quickly roamed the closed doors of Seth's and Roman's rooms, but neither of them came out from them: it was clear they both were heavy sleepers.

«LYYYYYDIAAAAA!» this time, Dean's tone was almost a singsong «COME ON, COME HERE! OPEN THE DOOR!» and he hit the door with more violent thumps, which made her wince one more.

Before his shouts woke up the entire hotel, Lydia ran toward the door and opened it.

«What the hell are you doing?» she hissed, her eyes widened «Do you want to wake the whole hotel?»

Dean was standing in front of her, his head bent, his hair disheveled, the leather jacket flung over his right shoulder.

_In spite of everything, Lydia couldn't help but think he was awfully sexy._

Dean smirked down at her.

«Ya took your time, _Sunshine_.» he said mockingly.

Lydia stared at him with an upset expression and when he leaned forward, to bring his face at the same level as hers, Lydia couldn't help but take a step back, giving him an odd and worried glance.

_When his breath had brushed against her face, she clearly smelled an aftertaste of alcohol._

_Was Dean… drunk?_

He stayed staring at her from the close distance that they were. On his face, an arrogant expression, which stretched the corner of his lips and enlightened his gaze in a sinister way.

«Ya gonna let me in or ya gonna stare at me all night long, _Sunshine?_»

Again, that mocking tone.

Lydia swallowed and stepped aside and Dean entered in the room, the smirk still softly bending over his lips.

«Thanks.» he murmured, raising one hand as he walked next to her and brushing his fingertips against her cheek; Lydia couldn't help but shiver under his touch, while she avoided his gaze and closed the door, resting on it, her forehead against the cold wood, her hands next to her head, like she needed support to keep her on her feet.

«Whatcha doin'? Come here.» Dean's voice reached her ears again, in the silence of the room, making her wince.

_She didn't like his tone, it sounded stern and domineering, as if he was commanding her to do what he said._

Lydia took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down, then she let her hands slip down the door and slowly turned around to face him, walking through the short hallway with uncertain and gingerly steps.

Dean was sprawling on the couch, his shoulders relaxed against the seatback, his arms spread on it, his legs opened; his hair disorderly fell covering his face, rebel locks which brushed against his cheeks and casually hid his eyes, without caching the shining of his blue irises that now, in the darkness, seemed more burning and aware than ever and which were now staring at her with such an intensity that Lydia felt them as scorching kisses on every inch of her body.

She realized she was staring at him when she saw the corner of his lips bending into a cocky smile. She then looked away from his perfect face – _that face of an angel which was just a misleading mask of the demon Dean Ambrose could be_– and her eyes fell to observe his chest: she could glimpse his pectorals and his abs under the black t-shirt he was wearing and his arms, still rested on the couch's seatback, seemed to be more sculpted and bigger than ever and the pale moonlight seemed to emphasize each harmonious curve, each vein protruding on his skin.

She was staring at him, again.

«Ya enjoying the sight, aren't ya, _Sunshine?_» he teased her, with a sneer, as he grab the pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his leather jacket and took one cigarette out of it, putting it slowly to his mouth; he held it in between his lips and raised the lighter to its end.

«What do you think you're doing?» Lydia asked, finally exiting from her stupid trance and approaching him «You can't smoke inside here.»

Dean gave her an amused glance, as if he was wondering if Lydia was so dumb to believe he would follow her orders.

«And who's gonna stop me?» he asked back, leaning forward «Ya?» he provoked her.

Lydia snorted.

«Not me. Hotel's rules.» she answered exasperated, stretching one hand out toward him; Dean stared at it puzzled, so she looked up to the sky «The cigarettes.» she simply said, beckoning him to give her the pack.

Dean showed her again that irreverent smirk and he leaned over to her; just when Lydia thought he would give up the cigarettes, instead he encircled her wrist with his fingers and pulled her towards himself, forcing her to fit inside his legs, which encircled her thighs, entrapping her.

«Dean!» she squeaked, caught off guard «What are you…?» but before she could finish the question, he raised the other hand and pressed it against her lips.

«Shhh.» he rebuked her with a stern glance, that sick smirk still on his lips and that dangerous spark in his incredible blue eyes «Don't shout or ya gonna wake the whole hotel up.» he whispered, repeating the same words she had used before to scold him.

Lydia swallowed and observed him with big eyes, her expression aghast. She would have liked to say something, but his fingers still clamped her mouth, impeding her to speak.

«Awww, ya shaking, _Sunshine_.» he noticed, narrowing his eyes in a hint of amusement «Ya afraid? Ya afraid… _of me?_» he murmured, studying her «Ya know, I kinda like it that ya shaking a little bit. _I kinda enjoy it._»

Lydia frowned and tried to repress the trembling of her body, but with no result.

_Yes, if truth be told, his weird behavior was scaring the hell out of her._

Dean let his hand slip from Lydia's mouth and rested it on her neck. Just then she allowed herself to return to breathing in a regular way, but her throat was dry and she couldn't answer him, so Dean showed her a crooked smile and cocked his head to one side.

«Answer my question, _Sunshine._» he ordered, his tone soft, as he tenderly scratched her neck with his fingertips, making her shaking again.

«Dean…» she finally blew, her voice uncertain.

«Mh mh?»

«You… you're drunk.» she said, clearing her throat and trying to pull away from him, but Dean still had both his legs around hers and that impeded her from moving even a single step back.

«Uh uh.» he answered, unperturbed «Tell me something I don't know, _Sunshine._»

«Why do you act like this?»

«Like what?» Dean asked, innocently, raising again one hand to caress her face, his blue eyes which followed the imaginary trail of his fingers.

«Why do you always try to… intimidate me? It… it wasn't like that, at the beginning. _You weren't like this._»

She heard him snort a kind of half mocking laugh and Lydia had to admit it hurt her.

«Lydia, Lydia, Lydia.» he said, grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look at him in the eyes «It was different, once. _At the beginning, I didn't have to…_» but he didn't finish the sentence, he just stared at her with such intensity that she wondered if he was trying to pierce her head to see what there was inside… _no, maybe, in that very moment, he just wanted to pierce it and nothing more._

After what seemed like infinite moment in the overwhelming silence which had engulfed them – and during which Lydia felt that strange sensation, which wriggle on the borderline between pleasure and pain, swarming inside her chest and her stomach like an invisible snake, which coiled his damn spirals around each of hers organs – she was the one to break the silence.

«What?» she whispered, raising one hand and shyly taking it close to his face; finally, she was having the courage to lightly touch those soft, rebel locks and free his eyes. «What didn't you have to do, before, _Jon?_»

Dean snapped open his eyes, which he had closed due to her caress, and she winced, scared by his reaction and by the odd glance he was giving her right now. His hand jerked again to encircle her wrist and Lydia could help but let a choke cry leave her mouth.

«I'm the one who asks questions here.» he said sternly.

_He was angry again and Lydia felt her heart flapping fast in her chest._

«D-Dean… you're really scaring me, now… what…» she was about to ask another question, but his scowl was enough to convince her to hush and bite her bottom lip, to impede herself from speaking any further.

Dean's eyes remained cold and terribly impassive for seconds, then his expression softened and Lydia felt her heart melting into a boiling mush, which reversed itself in the pit of her stomach. Dean let her wrist go again and his fingers ran to brush against her chin and then against her lips, forcing her to stop biting them.

«If ya keep doing this, ya'll end up hurting yourself.» he murmured absorbed «And I don't want it. I don't want anybody to hurt ya. _Never._»

Lydia breathed slowly and her warm breath brushed against his fingertips, provoking in him a strange sensation that made him smile.

_It wasn't his cocky smirk anymore, this time it was a sweet smile… one of his rare smiles he seemed to be able to show only to her._

«You… you are the one who's hurting me, right now.» Lydia finally grumbled.

Dean showed her a hurt gaze, but his expression immediately changed and that sick smile began showing again.

«Just because ya make me, _Sunshine._ Stop going against me and I'll stop behaving like this. I repeat myself, I don't wanna hurt ya. I would never hurt ya. _I want to protect ya._ I have wanted this since the first time I saw ya…»

«But… but why do you act like this, then?» she whispered and when he scowled at her once again, she closed her eyes, fearing she had made him angry again.

Dean raised his arms in a so sudden gesture that Lydia, for a moment, was afraid he would have pushed her away; instead, Dean encircled her waist and tightened her to himself, in a very possessive way, his face pressed against her shoulder.

«Because ya always have this fuckin' attitude toward me, I can't fuckin stand it. There's been one thing I've repeating for a while and it's better if ya keep it in your little head, before I get really get mad at ya and I already told ya, ya wouldn't like see me _really_ angry: _ya mine, Lydia. Ya mine since I saved ya, in that alley. Ya mine since I told ya ya were under my protection._» he murmured, his lips pressed against her shoulder «_Ya mine, Lydia, and no-one elses, am I making myself clear?_»

Dean raised his face and looked at her from below, his eyes shone again of that dangerous light, which didn't admit replies.

Lydia felt in awe like never before in front of that determinate gaze.

«Why… why are you telling me all of this? And… and what does this have to do with the way you have treated me in the last few days?»

«None of your business.» he replied sharply and his arms let her go, making her immediately feel a sense of emptiness and cold «Ya mine, that's all ya need to know.»

«See?» she snapped, swallowing the lump which had closed her throat «That's what I'm talking about! You're doing that again! Why can't you just tell me what your real thoughts are? Why does everything have to be so difficult with you?»

Dean suddenly got up and Lydia was forced to take a step back, to regain her balance, but he eliminated the gap between their bodies again, towering over her, fire in his eyes.

«Why ya always have to get me mad, huh, Lydia? Ya like so much to see me angry, don't ya? _It's because I'm sexy when I get angry?_» he hissed, dangerously narrowing his eyes.

Lydia frantically shook her head, tightening her hands into two weak fists.

«No, it's not like that… it's just that…» Lydia huffed and took another step back, re-establishing a safe distance «I don't think this is the right moment to talk about this. I'm tired and you're drunk, we should…»

«Oh, no no no. Let's talk 'bout it right now, _Sunshine_.» he interrupted her and there it was that sick smirk on his lips.

«I hate when you call me _Sunshine._ And I hate you when you're like this.» she whispered, keeping to stepping back.

«Oh, would ya wanna know how many things I hate 'bout ya, _Sunshine_?» he provoked her, then his gaze became more attentive «Do not run away from me, I told ya once ya better not. Come back here.»

Lydia slowly shook her head and took another step back.

«Lydia. Don't make me come over there.»

She stopped, now sincerely scared, but she didn't come back towards him, so Dean snorted and nervously ran one hand through his hair and then to massage his shoulder.

«Why ya always have to make things this fuckin' difficult?»

He reached her with two heavy steps, then he bent over her and grabbed her behind the knee, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder, effortlessly.

«No! Dean, stop! Dean, please, stop!» she hissed, exasperated, but Dean didn't even hear her.

«Now ya come with me.»

He brought her to their room and closed the door behind them with a kick. Then, he let her go, making her roughly land on the floor, but holding her by the waist, not to let her slide on the ground; he pushed her against the wall, resting both his hands next her head, so he was now trapping her.

«What are you….?»

«Hush.» he ordered «Now ya shut the fuck up and ya listen to me. Ya wanna know what I truly hate, huh?» he came so close to her that Lydia could feel his breath tickling her lips «I _hate_ having lost the match, yesterday night, because of ya. I _hate_ that my mind wasn't focused on the match. I _hate_the fact that, when I saw ya collapsing behind the barricade and then resurfacing with your face covered in blood, I completely forgot I was inside the ring and I thought only about ya. I _hate_ the feeling of disease I felt. And… GOD! _I hate ya, for getting under my fuckin' skin since the first time I saw ya, on that damn stage! I curse the day I came to "The Discordant Note"_… I don't know why, Lydia, I don't know what ya did to me, but since that night, ya…»

Dean growled and Lydia winced; then, almost instinctively, she slowly raised both her arms and delicately cupped his face between her hands, beckoning him to return to look at her: his blue eyes were angry and hurt at the same time.

«Jon…» she whispered, without knowing what to say.

He pulled her away from the wall and pushed her against the bed, nailing her shoulders on the mattress and closing down both her wrists on her head. She didn't even try to wriggle free anymore, because the sensations she was feeling right now was so strong that it made her unable to act. Chills seemed to originate directly from her stomach, her heart beat so frantically it seemed to hit every inch of her skin... skin which was now on fire under his wild and insatiable touch.

His lips traced a fire line from her jaw to her neck and they stopped there: the passion with which Jon started to suck, bite and kiss the crook of her neck made a moan escape from her lips.

«D-Dean... no, stop it... you are...» Lydia murmured, even if with lack of conviction.

Dean groaned annoyed and pulled himself away from her neck.

_The cold sensation Lydia felt in that moment of separation from his lips was almost unbearable._

Dean stared at her from above: he was still holding her by the wrists with his hands and he was straddling her, even if his weight was all on his knees, not to weight on her.

Lydia could clearly feel his arousal lightly poking against her lower abdomen.

Dean was panting and with his hair all messed up. It fell to cover his forehead, and with his eyes sparkling in lust... _he was a divine vision._

«Why? Why do you always fight me, Lydia?» he lowered his head to bring his lips near her ear «Don't resist me.» he whispered, licking her earlobe with a slow and studied gesture, which made her shake and made a new moan escape from her lips.

_Dean smirked against her skin: he had found a sensitive spot, apparently._

He traced a new trail of burning kisses from her ear, to her jaw, then on her chin, until he finally reached those soft lips, which he wanted to taste so bad.

_No, he didn't want to just taste them. _

_He want to devour them._

But, before he could finally make them his, Lydia untangled one hand from his grip and her fingers ran between her lips and his. Dean scowled at her, clearly frustrated, but she didn't let him intimidating her.

«Don't.»

«Why?» he growled and it was evident he was getting angry again «Why ya keep to push me away?»

«Because I can still see what's right from what's wrong.»

Dean's gaze became even harder and sterner.

«And I'm totally wrong, aren't I? Instead, _Se_…» he snapped, but she frantically shook her head and softly pressed her fingers on his lips, forcing him to hush.

«No, _Jon._ You're not wrong.» she murmured, looking at him in the eyes «_You are the best thing that's ever happened to me since I've lost my memory._»

Dean widened his eyes, shocked by her confession. He stared at her and she couldn't help but sweetly smile.

«But this is not the Dean who saved me. This angry and psychotic guy, who wants to scare and dominate me… you are not like that, Dean. _And I want back my Dean Ambrose, the one who saved me and the one who promised me no-one would ever hurt me again. I… I don't wanna lose him._»

Lydia felt Dean's body relaxing over her and his hands let go of the grip on her wrist; then, he slowly crumbled next to her, his face resting on her chest.

«_I hate ya._» she could hear him whisper «_And I hate the way ya make me feel. Ya able to make me lose control like no-one else, ya know that, don't ya?»_

«I think I've learnt it at my cost.»

Dean snorted, his ear pressed against her chest, an arm rested askew on her abdomen and one leg interlaced to hers.

«Your heart… beats really fast.» Dean whispered, his voice suddenly low and thick with sleep «Is it always like this…?» he slurred, but he never ended the question; his breath became suddenly heavy and Lydia felt his body relaxing against her own.

_Alcohol and tiredness had the upper hand; he collapsed._

Lydia sighed and then she smiled, slowly raising one hand to rest it in his hair.

«_When I'm with you, always._» she answered with a whisper which dispersed itself in the silence of the night.

* * *

**Okay, this is the longest chapter of this story; I thought to divide it, at some point, but it needed to be like this and I didn't want to postpone a drunk Dean again, so here it is! I really hope you're gonna like it! However, I don't think I'm gonna write other chapters this long, it would take me too much time and I don't really have it, right now xD I do prefer to write shorter chapter but to post more often! (:  
****Just one thing I want to clarify: this chapter is a TRIBUTE TO DOLPH ZIGGLER: I went to the houseshow here in Rome and I've met him (and other WWE Superstas) out of their hotel and he was really nice with me! (You can look the photo we took together in my profile!); and, moreover, he gave me his shirt again during the show, that's why I felt like writing a chapter dedicated to him! He's such a lovely guy and I adore him! (And if you are wondering it: yes, Dolph do really smells like strawberries LOL).  
****However, I hope you're gonna like this new chapter! Let me know with a review, they're always very very appreciated *_* Love ya all!**


	23. A Walk To Remember

******Author's note:****** A HUGE thanks to **LivHardy**, who's not only an amazing writer, but also an amazing beta and she's helping me with the English version of this fanfiction! (:  
As always, I do really hope you're gonna like this new chapter! Let me know with a review, it's REALLY important to me and it would make my day! This story has almost reach 100 reviews, wow! THANK YOU ALL from the bottom of my heart!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**23\. A walk to remember**

Leighla Shultz had never been one of those girls who was self-confident. Since she was a kid, she had always had a lot of insecurities on her appearance, insecurities which weren't gone not even when she had passed the teenage years and had entered the adult's world. That's why she always wore eccentric clothes, had long extensions in her dyed raven hair and put heavy dark make-up on her cobalt blue eyes, the only thing worthy of being noticed – at least according to her _very impartial _opinion.

Colby Lopez, her historic boyfriend for more than five years now, had to constantly tell her she didn't need to wear so much make-up: he found her particularly beautiful at the golden light of the morning, when her porcelain face was clean and natural and her stunning smile arrived to enlighten her sapphire gaze, so sweet and expressive he couldn't help but fall in love with it since the first time his eyes landed on her.

But, obviously, his words, as far as they were able to bring warmth into her heart, they couldn't completely dissipate all the uncertainties she brought on her back like a cloak soaked with pitch… that's why Leighla, dressed in a red and black blouse and a pair of tight, leather leggings, inserted into a pair of lucid combat boots, had worn the usual coat of make-up on her smoothed face, highlighting her eyes in an almost violent way, with a decisive shade of black; red lipstick had always suited her and so, as she was waiting for Colby to disembark the airplane and catch up with her, she checked herself one last time in the mirror she always took along with her.

Running one hand through her hair, she assured herself the hair-spray still kept her hair in place, then she examined her eyes and, in the end, her lips. She was happy that there weren't any imperfections. Her face was still perfectly intact.

«Stop looking yourself, _sweets_: you're beautiful as always.»

Leighla winced and the mirror slipped from her hands, falling to the ground and closing itself. Someone wrapped a strong arm around her waist and her back immediately rested against a broad and muscular chest; she didn't need to turn around to know who he was: she could recognize his cologne among thousands.

«Colby… you scared me.» she whispered, with an amused smile.

Colby chuckled and tenderly kissed her nape, before delicately grabbing her and forcing her to turn toward him. Leighla rested both her hands on his chest and raised her face to look at him: _jeez, she missed him._

She missed everything about him: from his sweet and intoxicating cologne, to his strong arms, which always tightened her to his chest, to his perfect body, which she always loved to undress and kiss each and every inch, to his beard which tickled her chin when they kissed and… _God, his dark and deep eyes, the way they always look at her and that, even after so many years, were still able to make her blush and make her heart beat fast in her chest._

When Colby Lopez looked at her that way, Leighla Shultz forgot about every insecurity.

Colby smiled at her from above and caressed her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Leighla closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his hand against her cheek, then she went on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his: she could still feel him smiling against her mouth.

«I've missed you so bad…» she whispered, among a little kiss and another.

Colby's smile grew wider and his arms wrapped around her waist with more strength, while he leaned on her and deepened the kiss, making the tongue slip between her lips and it immediately had a tense of urgency as it tangled with hers and Leighla couldn't help but moan in surprise.

Leighla pulled away from him and she wasn't able to hide an amused giggle: her red cheeks stuck out even under the thick coat of foundation.

Colby reopened his eyes and pouted and she smiled, slowly shaking her head.

«Easy, tiger. We're putting on a show in public.» she whispered, going on tiptoes again and tenderly kissing him.

Colby pouted again and she smiled.

«Let's go home, come on…» he said in her ear, brushing her lobe with his tongue and sending shivers up her back «_So I can properly show you how bad I missed you…_»

«Colby!» she giggled, giving him a light slap on his shoulder «If arguing on the phone has this effect on you, we should fight more often.»

Colby sneered and Leighla untangled herself from his hug and she bent down to pick up the mirror which had previously fallen on the floor.

Colby's cell phone rang and he pulled it out from the pocket of his hoodie: he had just received a text.

«_Who makes you smile so much?_» Leighla asked curiously, returning to standing next to him.

Colby shrugged, quickly answered the message and put his cell phone away.

«It's just Dean who's a douchebag as always.» he quickly got rid of her, looking up to the sky «Come on, let's go home, _sweets._ _I'm hungry_.»

Leighla giggled again when he glanced at her with one of his piercing gazes which made her immediately understand he wasn't hungry of food… _he was hungry for her._ Colby took her by the hand and they exited together from the airport.

_Only once she was back home, while she was in the bathroom to prepare herself for a night which announced itself to be sweet and violent at the same time, Leighla realized that the mirror, which had fallen to the ground, broke itself into thousand of pieces._

_How much bad luck for a broken mirror? Seven years of troubles?_

* * *

"_Let me know if Dean misbehaves, I'll whack him one for you!" _

Lydia smiled at the text from Seth Rollins and shook her head, then she returned to watch the city flowing quickly outside the window.

«_What makes ya laugh so much?_» Jon asked after having glanced at her from the driver's seat.

They had finally landed in Las Vegas, after nine long hours of travelling, and they were now returning to Jon's home. They had left early that morning, leaving Seth and Roman at the airport.

Lydia had to admit that she was a little nervous at the thought that she would be spending the rest of the week alone with Dean Ambrose. After that night, when he had returned drunk in the suite, waters seemed to have calmed down: Dean had given no signs of remembering what was happened or what he had told her, but Lydia was ready to bet everything was well impressed in his memory and proof of it was the fact he had returned to being the old Dean.

_Her Dean Ambrose._

They hadn't faced the argument, but they stopped fighting and they tacitly accepted each other's silent apologies.

In spite of everything, though, there was a little voice inside her head, harassing and annoying, which kept to whispering doubts and fears in her ears: _will things ever return to be like they were at the beginning?_

Lydia and Jon weren't two strangers anymore… he wasn't just Dean Ambrose, the street dog of The SHIELD, the wrestler for whom she had a fan crush; and she wasn't just the little, forgetful girl he had saved from those group of disgusting rapists and who he had housed. _They both were a lot more, one for the other… but none of them was ready to admit it._

Lydia looked away from the chaotic streets of Las Vegas and, with a smile still softly bent on her lips, she turned to look at Dean, whose eyes were still focused on the street.

«Seth.» she answered honestly.

Jon frowned and summoned all his strength not to angrily tighten his fingers around the steering wheel… _there was no reason for him to feel always that weird pitting in his stomach every time Lydia talked about Colby. He was far away, right now, and probably was already at home having fun with Leighla._

«It bothers me.» he murmured though, not being able to hold his tongue.

Lydia cocked her head to one side, looking puzzled at him.

«What?»

«_That he's always able to make ya smile this way._»

Lydia felt hear heart miss a beat. She furrowed both her brows and narrowed her eyes.

«Why would it bother you? It's not a bad thing.» she whispered.

«I didn't say it's a bad thing. It's just…»

_It's just I'd like to be the one who's able to make you smile this way._

Jon only thought those words, but he didn't pronounce them out loud; he just snorted and, instead, he said «Nothing, it doesn't matter. I expressed myself badly, never mind.»

Lydia swallowed and moistened her lips, then she slowly raised one hand and delicately rested it on Dean's arm.

«_Jon…_»

«Lydia, don't. Let it go.» he answered sternly.

Lydia pulled her hand back and lowered her gaze, mortified.

_Hadn't they returned to have a normal relationship? Why was Dean now behaving like an asshole again?_

_Oh, well… this was a question to which even Jon himself would have liked to find an answer to._

_What was wrong with him?_

Jon snorted again and ran one hand to tousle his hair, in a nervous gesture.

«Sorry, _Lys_, I didn't mean it. I'm just tired, that's it.»

Lydia nodded and brought her eyes back to look out the window: she recognized the park in which Dean had convinced her to go home with him… they had almost arrived.

«Don't worry, its okay.»

Dean parked and they silently got out of the car; while he took the suitcases from the trunk, Lydia remained in the cold as she observed the street, but her mind was somewhere else.

«Come on, let's go.» Dean said, passing her by and preceding her, bringing all the suitcases alone.

Lydia sighed and followed him.

_Would things return to be like they were at the beginning?_

Once they had entered the apartment, Jon and Lydia had exchanged just few words, but their interactions remained cold and aloof, just like they were two strangers who find themselves living under the same roof. _And, if truth be told, it was exactly like that._

Lydia did really want things to return to how they were at the beginning. After she had a shower, she decided she would do her best to warm up the atmosphere between them. She was determined to make up with Dean Ambrose… rather, with _Jon._ Little by little she was starting to call him by his real name and when she did, his eyes always shone of a hidden smile. She would do her best to call him Jon more often. It was still a small step in their relationship.

_Sincerely, she only hoped he would stop behaving like an asshole, because it would have definitely made things more difficult._

Exiting from under the shower, Lydia wrapped herself into a big towel, she brushed her long hair and then she dried it: natural waves framed her clean face and, as she looked at herself through the misty mirror, Lydia sighed and forced herself to smile.

_She must think positively._

She walked to the guest-room, still wrapped in a towel, noticing the door to Jon's room was closed. Without thinking about it too much, she slipped into her own room and changed herself, wearing a pair of warm, black leggings and the EXPLICIT MOX VIOLENCE shirt Jon had lent her the first night he had taken her home. By now, she wore it almost every time she went to sleep… _it was just like having him next to her._ She had washed it, so now it didn't smell of him anymore, but the entire house smelled like him, so it was just like having him always around. She pulled on a SHIELD hoodie – it was still November and air was really cold – and she exited.

«De… _Jon?_» she called him, approaching the still closed door of his room and slowly knocking on it.

No answer was given, so Lydia slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

«Jon?» she repeated, looking around: the room was empty and he was nowhere to be seen.

_Had he gone out while she was in the shower?_

To that thought, her heart ached, until she saw his figure outside the window.

_Jon was there, on the balcony, and was giving her his back, his arms crossed on against his chest and his face towards the orange sky of the sunset._

Lydia remained to stare at him for a few seconds, hesitant whether or not to leave him or to reach out.

_No, she couldn't. She had just promised herself, only five minutes prior, she would do her best to make up with him and that's what she was going to do. Stop procrastinating._

She took a deep breath, she smoothed her hair with her hands and she reached him. As soon as she opened the window and put a feet out on the balcony, Jon turned to look at her: Lydia couldn't help but feel her heart leapt inside her chest.

_Jon was… divine._

The sunset light enlightened his profile, highlighting the perfection of his face, of his shoulders, of his muscular arms; his dirty blonde hair softly waved around his head, in a ruffled set which sweetly brushed against his cheeks and fell, now and again, to hide his blue eyes, which were now observing her with such an intensity her gut twisted in her stomach; his perfect lips were holding the cigarette he was smoking and, in that moment, she desired to be anything else but that cigarette… _she wanted to feel his soft lips, which tasted of mint and nicotine, on hers._

_All rage and resentment towards him were gone, Lydia had realized how the attraction she felt toward Dean Ambrose was big… it was something almost unbearable, which made her desire to feel that perfect body pressed against her own and, when they were close like now, the temptation was even stronger._

Jon remained silent as he observed her, with a curious glance, he took another drag from his cigarette and then he blew out the smoke to the sky.

_He didn't say anything simply because, if it was up to him, he would remain in that balcony to stare at her forever; Lydia was of a disarming beauty to the sunset light, with her long hair which inflated in the wind, her big, shining eyes and her red lips, which almost seemed to beg to be bitten._

«Hey…» she finally said in a soft whisper, breaking the silence.

«Hey.» Jon simply answered, resting his stomach against the banister.

«What are you doing out here?» she asked, feeling stupid the moment after she asked; it was clear he was smoking.

«I was thinking.» Jon said instead, surprising her.

Lydia offered him a shy smile and came closer to him, resting her arms on the balcony and observing the sun slowly disappearing on the horizon.

«About what?»

Jon took another drag from his cigarette, then he slowly turned to look at her: Lydia had her eyes on the sky, which was slowly losing his battle against the darkness, and he lost himself again looking at her and memorizing every little detail of her relaxed face, from the arched line of her eyebrows, to her long, black eyelashes, to the perfect profile of her nose and to the pouted curve of her lips. He blew out the smoke, then he licked his lips.

«_'bout ya._»

Lydia's cheeks became immediately red and Jon couldn't help but lightly chuckle. When she slowly turned to look at him, he still had that smirk on his lips.

«Yeah?» Lydia asked.

«Yeah.» Jon put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the banister, then he raised one hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear «I was thinking about these last days. I… I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do know I've been a real asshole to ya. Ya didn't deserve that.»

Lydia weakly smile and shrugged.

«No, I didn't.» she agreed «But it's in the past, now. It's okay.»

«No, Lydia. It's not okay.» he interrupted her, stern, shifting his gaze to his fingers which were now touching her hair, as he wasn't able to look her in the eyes anymore «It's not fucking okay. I've been a jerk and…» Jon snorted, unnerved by who knows what, and he took a step back, letting his hand fall and bringing it back to his side «God… I'm not good at these kinds of things.»

Lydia observed him running his fingers over his face and then through his hair, as he shifted his gaze toward the horizon; she smiled, with such sweetness that, if he would turn his eyes on her in that very moment, he surely would have fallen in love with her. But Jon remained with his eyes fixed on the thin, pink line which was dying against the blue of the night and so he didn't see her moving; that's why he winced when he felt Lydia's face pressing itself against his chest and her thin arms tenderly encircling his waist.

«_Jon…_ it's okay, I mean it. I understand what you are trying to say and its okay. _I forgive you._» she murmured, her lips pressed against his shirt, which smelled of his damn, intoxicating scent.

Jon looked at her from above with an astonished gaze, then, without thinking about it twice, he leaned on her and tightened her to himself, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and inserting one hand in her hair behind her head, wrapping her up with the comforting warmth of his own body. He lowered his head and his back, until he could rest his face against the crook of her neck and he remained in that position for a long time, clinging to her like his life depended on it, to breathe the sweet and intoxicating scent of her soft hair which he had pressed his nose against.

_God… he really did miss her._

Jon said anything at all, but that hug and the need with which he was tightening her meant more than thousands words.

* * *

They had just finished eating dinner and, as Jon talked on the phone with some WWE director who was letting him know what would happen at the next live events. Lydia cleaned the kitchen and then she sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Jon reached her after a few minutes, crumbling on the seat next to her, she turned towards him with a bright smile on her face.

«Give me the cell phone.» he said, extending one hand towards her and fiddling with the other to pull out Lydia's cell phone from the hip pocket of his jeans.

Lydia swallowed and felt her heart beginning to furiously beat in her chest: _ it was finally time… she could finally discover some more things about herself._

She pulled out the cell phone from the huge pocket of her hoodie and gave it back to Jon, who fiddled with both cells until Lydia's phone card was inside her iPhone.

«The honor is yours.» Jon smiled encouragingly and gave the iPhone back to Lydia, who took it with trembling hands.

She stared at the black screen for a long time; now it wasn't just her hands that shook, Jon could feel her whole body trembling next to him.

«Hey, breathe, _little fighter._» he softly whispered, coming closer to her and wrapping her shoulder with his arm, to tighten her to himself «I'm here with ya. Anything ya gonna find out on ya past, ya not alone.» he murmured, pressing his lips on her temple.

Lydia weakly nodded, then he let a long sigh go and she finally powered the cell phone on.

As she moved past the starting screen, Lydia widened her eyes, feeling all her fears disappearing, swallowed by an overwhelming sensation of embarrassment.

Before Jon could even just focus on what she had already seen, Lydia pressed her cell phone against her chest.

«Hey, what's wrong?» he asked worried, looking puzzled at her.

Lydia's face was now completely red and she had lowered her gaze; her teeth had started to nervously torture her bottom lip.

_It was a thing she did often, when she felt in awe._

_But what did she see?_

Jon had no idea: what would a girl have as her background?

_Maybe, a picture of her and her boyfriend kissing? Maybe with that disgusting guy named Callum…?_

The thought made him tighten his hand into a fist, so violently that he felt all the tendons of his wrist painfully stretching.

«Lydia?» he called her again, impatiently.

«It's… it's nothing.» she lied «Now… now I unblock it and…»

«Don't lie to me.» he interrupted her, stern «Now let me see what upset ya this much.» he ordered.

«I-it didn't upset me!» she answered, even if the high-pitch tone of her voice told a different story.

«Uh uh. And I'm the WWE Champ.» Jon stretched his hand out again towards her «Let me see.»

«Well… well: you could definitely be the WWE Champ, you know? You're so strong and you're one of the best wrestlers in WWE right now and…» she slurred excitedly, hoping to be able to change the topic.

«Nice try, _little fighter,_ but that doesn't work.» he said with a smirk «Now, let me see.»

«No.» Lydia repeated stubbornly, tightening the cell phone against her chest.

«No?» he said, raising an eyebrow.

«No.» she repeated.

«Don't make me take it by force, _Lys_. Ya know I'd do it.» he warned her as a grin spread on his lips.

«W-what? No, you can't!» she protested, widening her eyes and trying to get up from the couch.

Obviously, her attempt to getaway didn't end well: Jon nimbly snapped toward her and in one second he was on her, trapping her under his body.

«DEAN!» she screamed, scared, but her shout was accompanied by an amused laugh, which warmed his heart up.

Jon smirked: one of his hand had immediately gone to block her arm above her head, while the other hand had distractedly brushed against her hair, then against the profile of her face, on the jaw line, on her thin neck, on all the length of her arm, until his fingers delicately tapped on the back of her hand in which she was still holding her cell phone.

«Apparently, I can.» he blew, lowering his head until his hair tickled her forehead, sending shivers up her back, which made him smile wider.

Lydia looked at him from below, her cheeks were literally on fire.

_When Dean was this close to her, she wasn't able to think about anything else but his magnetic eyes, his perfect smile, his hard and warm body against hers and his intoxicating smell._

«So? Ya give up?» he murmured, falling to brush his lips against her cheek.

_Her skin was so soft and warm against his mouth._

Lydia swallowed and breathed slowly.

«Okay, okay. I give up…» she whispered after a while. She started to wriggle under him as she tried to come out from that position.

_Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she was sure soon it would spurt out._

«Good girl.» Jon smiled, winking and rolling off from her, who quickly returned to sitting up straight, trying to re-stabilize her breath.

Jon silently observed her, the smirk still painted on his lips.

«Now… the cell phone, Lydia.» he ordered, waving his fingers.

Lydia sighed and looked at the black screen one last time.

«Lydia.»

«Now, now!» she snapped, nervous again «Now I'll let you see it, but… you have to promise me not to laugh.»

Jon frowned and cocked the head to one side, puzzled.

«Why would I laugh at ya, _little fighter_?» he asked, his curiosity was growing more and more.

_What the hell there was on that damn wallpaper of that fucking cell phone?!_

«Just promise!»

«Okay, okay! I promise not to laugh.» Jon snorted, shaking his head «Now, let me see.»

Lydia took another deep breath, then she gave him the iPhone reluctantly.

Jon pushed the power button to its side.

_What could a girl have as wallpaper on her cell phone?_

_A picture of one of her idols, of course! How had he not thought of that?_

What he certainly didn't expect to find was…

«Ya have a picture of me as background on your cell phone?» he blew, slowly widening his eyes, as the awareness hit him like a wave of fire which originated directly from his groin.

_Why in the fucking hell did the idea of Lydia having a picture of him on her cell phone turn him on right now?_

Dean remained silent as he observed the photo of himself. It was an old picture from his Moxley days in CZW. He had his face raised and a fiery and determined look in his eyes, blue like the sky behind him. His hair was long and disheveled and around his neck he had one of those damn collars which had left more bruises and abrasions than he could remember. He was shirtless and wore just a pair of torn jeans.

_So, that was the version of himself Lydia liked the most, huh?_

«Jon…?» Lydia's shy voice brought him back to reality.

Dean raised his gaze on the girl's wide and worried one, which was observing him with a discreet glance, as if she was afraid of his reaction.

Jon's lips bent into a smirk.

«Ya really a fan, aren't ya?» he said, lightly chuckling.

«Hey!» she scowled him «You promised me you wouldn't laugh!»

Jon, who had tried to hold himself until now, covered his mouth with one hand to suffocate the other laughs.

«Stop it!» she snapped, lightly pushing him on one arm and taking her cell phone back.

Dean chuckled to himself and Lydia muttered something not clear, started to fiddle with her cell phone: luckily there was not code a code to unlock it, so she could see the main menu, on which the background was another Dean Ambrose's picture and to its sight Lydia heavily sighed.

«Come on, don't be like this, _little fighter._» he said, once he was able to regain a neutral tone «I'd say it's a handsome background, nothing to be ashamed about.» he murmured in her ear and Lydia had to fight with all her strength not to blush again; she didn't know if she had been able to do it, but, in doubt, she turned very quickly just to stick her tongue out at him and then she returned to watch the cell.

She clicked on the telephone book, but the numbers were, more or less, the same which was saved on her phone card: she recognized – in a manner of speaking – only the name of _B._ and _Callum._ For the rest, it was a list of faceless names: _Alexis, Ametista, Ariana, B., Beatrix, Callum, Christine, Claudine, Daniel, Debra, Erika, Gabriel, George, Jennifer, Julia, Jessica, Kiara, Kristall, Mary, Marika, Maurice, Michelle, Roberto, Sharon, Simon, Vicky…_

No, she definitely didn't remember who in the hell those people were.

«Nothing?» Jon asked her softly, as she exited from the telephone book.

Lydia slowly shook her head.

«Nope. I recognize only _B._ and _Call_.»

Jon brushed her arm with a reassuring caress and she raised her gaze just to address him with a quick smile.

They spent another ten minutes reading all the messages that were on the cell phone – but Lydia could already read them from the other cell phone, from the moment they were saved on the phone card, so even this thing was helpless. There were various apps inside the iPhone, like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and even Tumblr, but it was with a huge disappointment that she found out that, when the technicians had repaired her iPhone, all accounts and passwords had been eliminated from the system, so she could learn nothing from them.

_It was really a shame, because, sincerely, she did really hope she could have access to her Facebook profile: at least, she could have found out her surname and a lot more information about her, like her hobbies, her passions… her entire life. And then, she could have read her friends' names and give a face to them and see the photos and maybe remember something._

Lydia let a long sigh go and she laid against Jon's chest, who immediately encircled her shoulders with a strong arm and tightened her to himself: he hated to see her feel so bad and not knowing what to do to help her.

_He hated feeling so powerless._

«There are only photos left to see…» he heard her murmur, as she raised one hand and tenderly tightened her fingers around the cloth of his shirt.

Dean had no courage to lower his head and look at her in the eyes: he was afraid to see again that damn melancholic smile bent on her lips and this would have destroyed him. So, he just tightened her more to his chest and rest his chin on her head.

«Open them.» he sweetly ordered «I'm here.»

Lydia breathed deeply, then she clicked on the photos gallery: there were really a lot of pictures, maybe more than a thousand, a sign that she should be one of those girls who likes taking a lot of pictures. She was in almost all of them, surrounded by friends, at a beach, in a park… there were a few of her with Callum, to which Jon had to fight with all his strength not to rip the cell phone from her hands and delete them; and then, there were a lot of pictures of Lydia with a girl, who has short, platinum blonde hair and big, cerulean eyes.

Lydia stopped to observe one of the photos: they were of her and this girl with two big ice-creams in their hands and they both had a funny expression on their faces.

_Jon had never seen that side of Lydia… that sunny and cheerful girl, who smiled even with her bright eyes, he had never met her. He found himself wondering if she was still there, deep inside… if he would have been able to see her, to meet her._

«_Photos are pieces of life trapped inside a picture. Memories framed in time._» Lydia whispered, brushing the photo with a delicate caress of her thumb, making Jon snap out from his thoughts.

«Mmm?»

«It's something she and I always said…» she murmured, with a sad smile «_She's B._»

Lydia inhaled deeply through her nose and Jon could feel her shaking against his own body: he didn't need to see the tears running down her cheeks to understand she was crying.

«Hey, hey, hey: no… don't do that.» he whispered, tightening her against his chest «Come here.»

Lydia let herself be wrapped by those strong arms and hid her face against his hard chest: there was something, in the way Dean always hugged her, which made her feel safe and which was always able to calm her down; maybe it was the warmth of his body or the protective way with which he wrapped her or maybe it was the smell of his skin, which was always able to cloud her mind and delete every other thought.

Lydia silently cried, Dean said nothing, he just lulled her and stroke her.

_He hated to see her like this: fragile, undefended, broken._

When she finally pulled away from his chest and wiped her cheeks with a quick movement of her hands, Jon loosened his grip, but he didn't let her go.

_He would never let her go._

That awareness hit him like a thunder right into his heart: _he didn't want to let her go, he would have liked Lydia to stay with him… forever._

_He was accustomed to having her around and… No, Jon, it's just tiredness. God! You barely know her, what in the fucking hell are ya thinking about? Pick yourself up, for God's sake!_

«Sorry…» Lydia murmured, her eyes downcast, the tears still glistened on her red cheeks.

«'bout what?» he whispered back, cupping her face with both his hands and wiping her cheeks with slow caresses of his thumbs; he beckoned her to raise her face and look at him «What can I do to make ya feel better?»

Lydia's face melted into a very sweet and contemporaneously sad expression and Jon felt his heart cracking at that sight: _it was the most beautiful and the most melancholic expression he had ever seen on a human face._

« couldn't do anything better, believe me.» she whispered, then she lowered again her gaze and came closer to him «Just… hold me a little more, would you…?»

He didn't need to be asked twice: Dean wrapped her again with the warmth of his body and dragged her onto his lap. Lydia held onto him like her life depended on it and Jon pressed his lips on her forehead, closing his eyes at the sensation of her skin against his mouth.

«We'll solve everything, Lydia. I promise ya that. _I'll solve everything._»

Lydia weakly nodded.

«I know you will, I believe in you.»

They remained like that for some time which seemed fine to both of them and, when they distanced from one another, Lydia had her face clean again and Dean gave her one of his rare smiles which made those charming dimples appear on his cheek, which Lydia sweetly touched with her index finger.

«You should do that more often. It suits you.» Lydia murmured.

«What?»

«_Smile._»

Almost automatically, Jon's lips bent again into that disarming smile.

«Sooner or later…» Jon whispered, stroking her face with a caress, but, as always, he didn't end the sentence.

"_Sooner or later, I'll make ya mine._"

Lydia just smiled.

«Let's see if there's something else inside your cell phone.» he said, changing the subject, «What about music? Let's see what terrible girly taste ya have.» he taunted her, deserving a scowl.

«Hey!» she protested, clicking on music.

As for the photos, even here there were a lot of songs: apparently, Lydia didn't have a favorite musical genre, because the groups went from punk-rock, to pop, to metal, to country… there was pretty much everything!

«I told ya your music taste would be awful.» Dean commented, shaking his head as they checked the songs' list. Lydia decided to ignore him «T'oh, Taylor Swift. Could I expect worse from ya?»

Lydia looked up to the sky and huffed.

«Are you finished?» she said, making him sniggered «And, by the way, I already knew about Taylor Swift. I had already remembered it.»

«Oh yeah?» Jon frowned «When?»

Lydia wrinkled her nose into a thoughtful grimace.

«When you and Roman went to _"The Discordant Note"_, last week. _Seth didn't tell you anything?_»

«No.» Dean's answer was dry, even if he had tried to fight again that annoying sensation which had corroded in his stomach.

«Ehm… well, when he came back here, because he had forgotten his cell phone, he found me sitting at your piano.» Lydia started to recount, shifting her gaze on the instrument not far from them «I didn't notice it, during the first days, well… you know, with everything that's happened, I had never looked around your house properly. And then, I saw it and… I don't know. Something sprang in my mind and I sat at the piano and I started to play it and to sing and… then, Seth came here and he started to play the piano, too. Both the songs were by Taylor Swift.»

«So, ya sang for Seth?» Dean whispered, narrowing his eyes; his jaw clenched and a tensed nerve emerged on his cheek.

«I didn't sing for Seth…» Lydia muttered, torturing her hand in her lap «I was playing and he came in and…»

«_Sing for me._»

Lydia widened her eyes and spun toward him to look at him.

«What…?» she whispered, not believing she had heard it right.

«Sing for me.» he repeated, addressing her with a serious and piercing glance.

Lydia swallowed, but she couldn't say no to that gaze. She slowly nodded and got up. Jon followed her and sat down next to her on the soft bench of the piano, observing her attentively in every single gesture; Lydia didn't turn to look at him again, but she opened the wooden lid and rested her thin fingers on the keyboard. She took a deep breath, then she started to play.

The melody filled the living room, sweet and delicate, just like her voice.

«_ There's a song that's inside of my soul,_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again,_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_But you sing to me over, and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._»

Lydia had the most beautiful and delicate voice Jon had ever heard and it was able to originate weird reactions inside his chest, to which he couldn't give a name.

_Actually, everything about her caused inexplicable sensations to him, sensations he had never felt before._

He observed her attentively and a smile spontaneously bent on his lips when she, finally, turned her head toward him and smiled at him, continuing to play and sing, her eyes fixed in his.

«_ Sing to me the song of the star_

_Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing and laughing again,_

_When it feels like my dreams, so far,_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have, for me over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny,_

_I'm giving you all of me,_

_I want your symphony,_

_Singing of all that I am,_

_At the time of my life,_

_I'm giving it back._»

Jon couldn't turn away from those soft lips and in that very moment he realized he would have liked to kiss them since the first time he had seen her on the stage of _"The Discordant Note"_, once week prior. He hadn't realized it that night, but now it was all clear in his mind: _everything about her had bewitched him._ Her voice, her fragile appearance, that sad smile which he would have liked to delete forever.

_And he would have deleted it with a kiss: if those lips were pressed against his own, he was sure he would have been able to delete that melancholic expression from them, forever._

«_ So, I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours I pray,_

_To be only yours,_

_I know now you're my only hope._»

Jon waited until the last key burned off in the silence of the house; then, when she turned, he waited no more: he leaned toward Lydia and pressed his lips to hers.

Lydia widened her eyes, completely caught off guard, but the astonishment was soon replaced by the emotion which overwhelmed her at the sweetness of that kiss: _it was so different from the one Dean had stolen to her that morning in that blind alley._

This kiss was gentle, soft, slow… and yet still passionate and violent, so much that Lydia felt weird things happening inside her stomach and a shiver running up her back.

Jon wrapped her waist with a strong arm and inserted one hand in her hair, pushing her more against himself: his tongue softly licked her lips and Lydia opened them for him. He made his tongue slip in between them and immediately tangled it with hers.

Lydia instinctively raised both her hands, resting one of them on his hard chest and the other inside his soft hair behind his nape, which she caressed with a slow gesture, which he seemed to appreciate, because he roughly moaned on her lips, making a warm shiver run from inside her legs.

Jon tightened her more and more, with strength, so much he lifted her up, and the kiss became more violent and urgent.

_BEE-BEEP. BEE-BEEP!_

The sudden ring of a ringtone made them both wince, forcing them to pull away. Dean, however, didn't let her go and his arms remained to possessively encircle her waist. They both were short of breath and they scrutinized each other with cloudy gazes.

«It's… it's yours…?» she whispered, her breath went to brush against his lips, wet of kisses, making him desire to press them against hers again.

«Nope.» he murmured, approaching her again.

«It's mine, then!» she exclaimed, holding her breath: _who was texting to her?!_

Her heart started to beat again really fast in her chest for the agitation and she was about to get up, but he didn't allow her: he tightened her more to himself, impeding her to move.

«Dean…»

«No, not now, Lydia. Don't move.» he murmured, deleting the gap between their mouths again.

«Jon…» she murmured, but her voice lost itself in the new bind of their tongue.

Lydia didn't fight at all, she let herself be carried by the passion of that kiss, until…

_BEE-BEEP. BEE-BEEP!_

Jon roared against her lips and, reluctantly, pulled away from her but, again, he didn't let her go: this time she was the only one to be short of breath and her cheeks were deliciously red. Dean lowered his head to press his forehead against hers, never stopping to look at her in the eyes.

«If it's _Seth_ who's fuckin' cockblocking me, I swear to God I won't answer for my actions.» he murmured.

Lydia didn't know why, but a smile bent on her lips: _it was evident Jon was jealous and she liked that._

_She didn't think she would have ever seen the day in which Dean Ambrose would have been jealous… let alone of her._

Dean loosened his grip, even if unwillingly, and Lydia took that as his permission to get up, but just when she was about to leave, to reach the sofa on which she had left her cell phone, Jon grabbed her by her wrist and forced her to turn toward him again. He stole her one, last, quick peck, then he smirked, licking his lips.

«Now ya can go.» he murmured with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Lydia sweetly laughed and ran toward the couch: she almost hoped it was just a text from a phone company or a promotional message; she didn't want to think about anything else, right now.

She just wanted to return inside Dean Ambrose's… _Jon's_ arms… and to let him kiss her until the end of days.

With the smile still softly bent on her lips, Lydia clicked on the sms… _but the expression of her face immediately changed._

Jon attentively observed her and his heart broke when he saw the redness, which he himself had provoked, quickly drained from her cheeks, which became white as trod snow; her eyes, first shining and excited, widened so much Jon was sure she was hurting herself; her lips, still swollen and livid of kisses, opened and Lydia started to shake.

Jon jumped on his feet as anxiety inflated his chest.

«Lydia, what's happening?» he asked tensed, looking at her gingerly «Who is it?»

Lydia raised her gaze on Dean's anguished face and on her face there was an aghast expression now.

«_It's… it's C-Callum…_»

* * *

**Da-Daaa-Daaaaan! What will Callum want from Lydia?  
****Let me know your hypotesis in your review! And remember: more review = more inspiration = quick updates! ;)  
****Finally Jon seems to be back to be the "old Dean"; I'm sorry Seth/Lydia fans, but I'm still on Team Dean/Lydia LOL  
Buuut... don't worry, because the story and all the plots are still far from the end, there's a lot of drama to come yet, just wait and you'll see ;)  
PS. The song Lydia sings and plays is "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore: go listen to it, it's really sweet!**


	24. Have A Little Faith In Me

******Author's note:****** A HUGE thanks to **LivHardy**, for her always precious help with the revision of my chapters! Love ya, sweetie!  
As always, I do really hope you're gonna like this new chapter! Let me know with a review, it's REALLY important to me and it would make my day! In the meanwhile, thanks from the bottom of my heart to the **40** persons who added this story to their favorites and to the **68 **who added it to their followed! And thanks from the bottom of my heart to who reviewed the previous chapter (**LivHardy, justkimmy, sammijo42589, SethRollinsGirl, RochelleCO4, Beata Rebenszki** and all the various **Guests**!) _Thank you, really!_  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I have updated my profile here: give it a look, you'll find some pictures on Lydia/Dean and even a cover of the story!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**24\. Have a little faith in me**

_«Lydia, what's happening? Who is it?»_

_«It's… it's C-Callum…»_

Jon remained still to stare at the pale and aghast face of Lydia, who kept to look at the screen of her iPhone with wide eyes.

_Did he hear it right!? Did she really say… Callum?_

_Did that disgusting pig still have the courage to get through to Lydia after what he had tried to do to her in that dark alley? Hadn't the lesson Jon had taught him been enough? He should have broken his entire face and not only his nose. What did he want from Lydia? He wouldn't allow him to be anywhere near Lydia, nor even to touch her with a single finger._

Lost in those considerations, Jon felt an incontrollable rage inflating in his chest and every muscle of his body stiffened, but he was able to calm himself when he saw Lydia sway on trembling legs; he jerked toward her and took her in his arms, before she could fall to the ground.

«Shit…» he murmured, tightening her to himself «C'mon.» He raised her effortlessly and made her sit on the couch.

Lydia rolled herself into a ball: she was shaking like a leaf in a storm. Jon nervously ran one hand through his hair and snorted, sitting next to her.

«What does he want from ya?» he asked and, even if he wouldn't have wanted to, his voice came out stern and dried and Lydia instinctively closed her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest, without answering «Lydia?»

Jon felt the rage continue to grow and spread through his veins; he raised one hand and put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him: her eyes were already red and lucid.

«What does he write ya?» he asked and, this time, his voice was gentler, even though his gaze couldn't hide the latent rage which was quickly consuming him.

Lydia swallowed and breathed slowly.

«He… he wants to meet up with me.» she finally murmured.

Jon widened his eyes and a deaf pain enlarged in his chest.

«What?» he hissed «Why? Why now, after a week? What does he write to ya? Let me read.»

Before she could even try to protest, Dean had ripped her cell phone away from her hands and had read the message: there was a picture of a purse attached to it.

"_Hey, sweetie bitchy, don't U miss something? I miss UR lips, UR body… God, I miss everything about U. Where in the hell R U? I'm sorry 4 what happened, I think it's all just a big mistake. I was drunk and high and I… U know I'd never hurt U, don't U, honey? Meet me tmrw night at TDN and I'll explain U everything. We can fix things between us. Come back to me, I miss U so bad.."_

Jon read the text over and over again and, at each re-reading, his hand tightened itself more around the cell phone, with so much strength to make his arm tremble. He had to open his fingers and let it slip on the couch, otherwise he would have broken it in a thousand pieces; his eyes were blind and blank and when Lydia slowly raised her face to look at him, she was almost afraid of him.

_She had never seen him with such a furious expression._

Trying to regain control on her own emotions, Lydia raised a shaking hand and rested it on one of his thighs.

«J-Jon…?» she whispered, scrutinizing him gingerly.

Dean seemed to calm himself in that very moment, because his eyes shone dangerously and he slowly turned his head to look at her. One of his hands rested itself upon the one she had put on his thigh, as if he wanted to both reassuring her and impeding her to pull away from him.

«Ya won't go.» he harshly said.

Lydia widened her eyes. «What?» she whispered baffled.

«Ya won't go.» he repeated «I won't let ya come back to him.»

«But…» Lydia tried to protest.

«What?» Jon snapped, struggling to hold his rage «Ya wanna go back to him, Lydia? To that fuckin' asshole? Do I have to remind ya it's all his fuckin' fault that ya in this fuckin' situation?» he attacked her, lightly raising his voice, not realizing he was pouring his rage out on the wrong person.

Lydia swallowed and backed away, but she couldn't pull away because Dean was still holding her hand firm on his thigh.

«I… I don't wanna go back to him, but…»

«No fuckin' buts, Lydia. Ya won't go, that's that.»

Jon let her hand go with a rough gesture and got up; he reached the coat rack and rummaged in his leather jacket's pockets, pulling out the cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one cigarette and immediately took a long drag.

«You… you can't stop me…» Lydia murmured, grabbing her cell phone again and observing the text.

Dean gave her a long, sideways glance, took another drag from the cigarette and then he held it between his lips, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

«Ya think I can't, don't ya? Try me.» he provoked her.

Lydia jumped on her feet, facing him with her hands tightened into two little fists.

«But I have to go meet him, Dean! It could be the only way to remember something, to find out who I am!»

«I don't give a fuckin' damn.»

«What do you mean you don't give a damn? I thought you said you wanted to help me!»

Dean gave her a mean glance which would be able to freeze even Hell and Lydia swallowed, fighting with all her strength not to take a step back.

«I won't help ya if that's mean put ya in danger.»

Lydia held her breath as her heart missed more than one precious beat.

_He was worried about her… of course, she was being so stupid._

«I… I wouldn't be in any danger. I…» she slurred.

«Oh, come on!» Dean scoffed her with a scornful smirk «Not even ya can be this stupid, _Sunshine._»

Lydia narrowed her eyes and blinked to avoid tears to slip away from her eyes, already wet.

_Why was he always able to hurt her, somehow? Why did he never try to understand her and, instead, he attacked her every time he didn't agree with her?_

She would have liked to yell those words to his face and pour her frustration out on him, but Lydia perfectly knew it was never a wise choice to have such an attitude towards him, it would take her nowhere.

Dean Ambrose was stubborn and cocky and she couldn't win a fight with him.

_And then, she was so tired of arguing with him._

«I'm not stupid, Dean.» she sighed «I know what he did to me and I know all of this is his fault, but…»

«I highly suggest ya to save your breath and shut that beautiful little mouth of yours up, because nothing ya could say will make me change my mind. Ya-won't-go.» Dean sternly repeated.

«Come with me.» Lydia murmured then, biting her bottom lip.

Dean remained silent for long seconds, slowly breathing the smoke out, then he pulled away from the wall and reached her, stopping a few centimeters away from her; she was forced to raise her head to look at him in the eyes.

«Ya don't want to understand.» he whispered, looking at her with absorbed air.

«I do understand, Jon.» she softly answered «But you need to try and understand me… he…»

«Lydia.» the warning tone with which he rebuked her made a shiver run up her back, but she refused to give up.

«He is the only one who could really help me. I don't have to go to him alone, you can come with me, _you can protect me._» Lydia raised one hand and rested it on his forearm, tenderly tightening it in her thin fingers.

Jon snorted.

«I can't, Lydia.»

«Why not?»

«_'Cause if I see his fuckin' face, I'm sure I'm gonna kill him._»

There was a frightful seriousness in those words and in the cold and stern tone of his voice; Lydia felt her heart tremble to the awareness that Jon meant it.

_He would really kill him._

Lydia let his arm go and Jon turned his gaze to one side, as an hurt look crossed his gaze, but she gave him no time to pull away from her, because she wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his chest.

«I wouldn't let you do that… I'd stop you.» she murmured.

Jon smiled joylessly and sighed, as he clamped her waist with a strong arm and tightened her to himself. «And how would ya do that?» he whispered in her ear and now, much to Lydia's relief, there was a hint of amusement in his voice «I'm bigger, stronger and _badder_ than ya, _little fighter_. Ya wouldn't be able to stop me. But I'd like to see ya try.»

In spite of his words, Jon seemed to calm himself down in the same moment Lydia had hugged him and this was able to warm her heart up: it was just like feeling all the tensed muscles of his body relaxing themselves against her arms.

Lydia remained silent, as if she was mulling over an answer. Actually, she was hypnotized by his heart beats, which she could hear due to the fact she had her ear pressed against his chest.

«_Please, Jon…_I have to go.»

Dean tightened her more and rested his chin on her head, sighing. «Ya'll turn me into a killer, Lydia.» he murmured, pressing his lips into her hair.

«I would never let it happen.» she whispered back, raising her face to look at him in blue eyes «Everything is going to be okay, Jon… trust me.»

Jon scrutinized her into those wonderful eyes and huffed, raising one hand to caress her cheek.

«It's not ya I don't trust, _little fighter._ _I don't trust myself_.»

Lydia smiled and went on tiptoes, pressing those soft lips against Jon's ones. «_I trust you._» she murmured on his lips.

Dean tightened her more strongly and pressed one hand behind her nape, forcing her to keep her lips sealed on his.

«Ya shouldn't, _Lys._ _Ya really fucking shouldn't._» he said against her lips, before starting to kiss her again with the same urgency and violence with which he was kissing her before they were interrupted.

Lydia let him do that with no protest at all.

_He needed it._

_She needed it._

_They needed each other._

* * *

«So, is that clear?»

Lydia, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns gave each other a knowing look, then they all turned towards Dean Ambrose and nodded.

«Crystal clear.» Seth answered, conjoining his thumb and index finger in the typical okay sign.

They were outside "The Discordant Note", which that night seemed to be more crowded than ever. Lydia hoped she would be able to find Callum, among all these people… and would be easier if he would be the one to recognize her.

Lydia was absolutely sure about one thing only: she had no intention to tell Call or make him understand she didn't remember anything about her past. This was one fixed point. She would meet him, she would listen to him, she would have taken her purse back – hoping to be able to discover some new information about her thanks to her personal documents – and then, she would leave once she was satisfied with their chat.

_She would not leave with him. She would return to Dean Ambrose… to Jon. And that was another fixed point._

A part of her sincerely hoped that seeing Callum and talking to him would help her to remember. Maybe there would be a detail, in his way of talking, in his behavior, in his gaze or in what he would say which would remind her of something, which would have let a sparkle snap inside her mind which would have taken her memory back. She didn't really have huge expectations, but, as one goes, _hope dies last._

In spite of the evident reluctance and of the rage mixed with anxiety which burned in his blue eyes, Jon had agreed that Lydia met that piece of shit.

_But he would never allow her to go alone._

_She was under his protection, now, and Jon would do everything and anything to keep her safe._

As he didn't trust himself enough, Dean Ambrose had decided to call his best friends, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, for help.

_Who could protect Lydia better than The SHIELD?_

Seth and Roman, once Dean had quickly told them about the situation by phone, they hadn't needed to think about it twice: they had taken the first available flights – in spite of Leighla's disappointment and little Joelle's sorrow – they had rushed to Las Vegas.

Lydia was now family to all of them. _And they always helped who was under their protection._

And they didn't do that just because of Dean anymore. Lydia, even if in a little amount of time, had been able to win their hearts, with her frail appearance, her melancholic smile and her shy and proud gazes.

Lydia closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and then she slowly let the air go, trying to calm her heart down, which was furiously pounding against her rib cage; she had started to torture her hands in her lap and her teeth were nervously biting her bottom lip.

Jon gave her a long glance, then he raised one hand and delicately grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to re-open her wonderful eyes, which looked at him from below with an insecure expression. Jon raised his thumb and rubbed her lower lip, impeding her to keep biting it any longer.

«Ya nervous.» it wasn't a question but a simple statement «Ya don't have to do it, Lydia. We can proceed with Plan B.»

Lydia huffed a laugh and shook her head.

«Sure, because Plan B is such a good plan.»

Dean scowled at her, he hadn't appreciated Lydia's ironic tone.

«It's a safer plan.»

«It's a plan where you, Seth and Roman enter in the pub, nab Callum by his throat, drag him in a dark alley and beat the hell out of him.» Lydia said vexed.

«Yeah, so what?» Jon answered with a shrug, «It's an excellent plan.»

«Jon…»

Dean raised both his hands and snorted.

«Okay, okay: understood. We'll follow your plan.»

«Thanks.» Lydia smiled, but her gaze remained tense and worried; she rested one hand on his forearm and gently squeezed it.

Dean looked at her from above, registering every single detail of her face. Lydia could feel his icy eyes scrutinizing her with such an intensity she felt every single inch of her skin burning.

«Okay, I gotta go.» Lydia said, looking away from Dean's serious gaze, which was starting to originate weird sensations inside her stomach, and turning to look at Seth and Roman.

«Anything you need, _sweetheart_, you know where to find us.» Colby said, approaching her and briefly tightening her in a reassuring hug.

Lydia smiled and nodded, immediately pulling away from him who, even if he didn't show any disappointment on his face, he still felt hurt by the quick gesture with which she backed out of his hug.

«We're here for you, _baby girl_.» Roman added, stroking her arm.

«I know, thank you.»

Lydia turned around and was about to enter inside the bar, but she couldn't take more than one step, because Dean's arm blocked her way, pressing itself against her stomach – to Lydia it was just like bumping into a steel bar. Before she could even turn her face toward him, Dean wrapped her waist and forced her into his arms, which tightened her against his broad chest, impeding her to move.

«_Please_, be careful.» he murmured, his lips pressed against her hair « Do not fuck-up. Do not leave with him. Stay where I can see ya. The first weird thing ya feel, ya run to me. Ya understand, Lydia?»

«Jon…»

«Ya understand, Lydia?» he repeated, a trace of dangerous rage in his voice, as he tightened his grip around her waist.

«Yes, yes… understood.» she answered, nodding against his chest.

«Good.» Dean loosened again his hold, but he didn't let her go «If he raises one single finger on ya, I…»

«Dean, don't.» Lydia stopped him, raising her face to look at him in the eyes: his irises were dark and dangerous «Everything is going to be okay, I promise. _I won't allow you to do anything stupid. You're not going to kill anyone._»

«I sincerely do hope, _Sunshine_.» it was clear how tense and nervous he was, he always was when he called her with that nickname «Also for this, _please_, be careful what ya do.»

«I'll be very careful, promise.»

Jon felt the overpowering desire to bend forward and steal her a long kiss, but Lydia pulled out from his now weak grip before he could.

«Everything is going to be okay.» she repeated, then she turned around and reached the bar's entrance.

Jon observed her as she opened the door, turned around and gave them one, last reassuring smile, then she disappeared inside.

Dean, who had held himself until now, spun around and threw a violent punch against the wall, then he leaned his forehead against the cold bricks.

«Fuck.» he murmured through gritted teeth, trying to calm the trembling of his body «If something happens to her, I…»

Colby reached him and rested one hand on his shoulder.

«Nothing's gonna happen to her, Jon. We're here to make sure everything goes smoothly.»

«Yeah… one single bad move and that Callum is gonna find himself in the nearest hospital, with more than just a simple concussion.» Joe added, cracking his fingers, threatening.

«If he only raises one finger on Lydia, _I'll kill him_.»

Colby took a deep breath, then nodded.

«Come on, let's go inside.»

* * *

As soon as she set foot inside the bar, Lydia was hit by the deafening house music, which violently pierced her mind, making her head whirl; there was such a confusion about this place, it was difficult to distinguish bodies from chairs and tables, which were piled around the edges, against the walls; in this way, there was the necessary space to create a dance floor, on which the crowd of clients was already going wild.

Lydia remained still in front of the door, thinking, for the first time, that this was all a very bad idea. She had the overwhelming temptation to turn on her heels and run outside, to leap toward Dean Ambrose's reassuring embrace. When she nervously stumbled inside, the desire to turn back became even stronger.

_It was all so wrong._

_This place was wrong, the circumstances were wrong._

_She couldn't handle it, she couldn't stay inside there, she was suffocating._

_Air, she needed air._

Lydia started to breathe deeply, but the heavy air, mixed with the smell of smoke, alcohol, cheap colognes and sex filled her nostrils was making her nauseous.

_Why in the hell did she accept to meet Callum at "The Discordant Note"?_

_That place made her feel only bad sensations._

As the room began to spin around her, anxiety devoured her heart and music made her unable to reason, Lydia realized she was having a panic attack.

_She needed to get out of there._

_It was too much to handle, it was…_

Her legs gave up on her and Lydia would have collapsed to the ground, if someone hadn't grabbed her. She found herself tightened between a pair of arms and a warm chest… _that scent was so familiar._

With blurred gaze, Lydia raised her head, but she wasn't able to focus on the face of who had prevented her from falling.

«Come with me, you need to sit down.»

Without understanding what was going on, Lydia clung to the man and let him drag her into a corner of the big room.

«_Jon…?_» she slurred, trying to rally.

The man didn't answer, he just shifted a chair and put her down on it, then he squatted in front of her and handed her a glass of water.

«Here, take it: it will make you feel better.»

Without thinking about it twice, Lydia grabbed the glass with weak hands and took it to her mouth, taking two long sips; blinking repeatedly to clear her sight.

When, finally, her eyes were able to focus on what she had in front of herself, Lydia winced.

_It wasn't Dean… it was Callum._

_Apparently, he had found her._

Lydia stared at him with wide-eyes, registering every single detail of his face: _she remembered him._ She remembered his pale face; his dark eyes which always surrounded his empty and dull eyes; his gaunt cheeks on which, sometimes, she liked to pass her index finger, but not too often, because it could bother him; his dark hair, always disheveled; his thin and little lips, always ready to stretch themselves into a grin which hid anything but good intentions.

_She didn't remember everything about him, she didn't remember their relationship… but there were details which enlightened little sparks of memory, briefly illuminated flashes in the darkness of her mind._

His skin was white because Callum was anemic and, moreover, he didn't like to sunbathe.

He had those dark eye because he was always worked late at night.

_Callum was a… drug dealer?_

There was this flash inside her mind, but it wasn't really clear… she could almost see herself standing next to him, in a dark alley, wrapped in a big grey hoodie – which probably belonged to Callum himself -, with the sunglasses on, even if it was night, and the hood lowered on her head.

"_I sell the last dose and we can go, sweetie bitchy._"

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Lydia closed her eyes and lowered her head, feeling the nausea returning to attack the pit of her stomach.

_God… what kind of memory was that? She didn't want to remember._

«_Lys?_ What's wrong?» Callum voice was coarse and a bit annoying, but it was able to make her return to reality.

Lydia re-opened her eyes and breathed slowly, finishing the drink of water he had given her. In the end, she nodded.

«Low blood pressure.» she dryly slurred, setting the empty glass on the table.

«As always.» Call replied, tenderly resting one hand on her knee «Are you eating?»

Instinctively, Lydia pushed his hand away: _she didn't want him to touch her, ever again._ Then, she frowned to his question:_why did he ask if she was eating? Had she had eating problems? Did she suffer from some disorder?_

Call didn't seem to be offended by her gesture, because he smiled accommodating and raised both his arms, getting up and sitting on a chair next to her.

«I'm surprised you came, you know?» he said, after having ordered a beer; Lydia didn't order anything and, if truth be told, she was starting to regret having drunk the water he had given her.

_In regards to the past she was having flashes of, it could even be drugged._

She felt the overwhelming temptation to put two fingers in her throat and throw up, but, instead, she decided that, if she had started to feel even the littlest sign of illness, she would go and run to Dean.

Settling better on the chair, Lydia looked in the dim light of the bar until her eyes pinpointed The SHIELD, sitting three tables away from her. Dean's eyes were fixed on her… it almost seemed like he didn't even blink.

_Simply locking her eyes with his was able to make her feel safe._

* * *

Since they had sat down on a table not far from Lydia, they had caught sight of Lydia and that dirty, disgusting, bastard Callum, Jonathan Good never looked away from her. His eyes were pure ice and his tension was clear in each taut muscle, which stood out almost violently under the white shirt he was wearing – drawing the eager looks of more than one girl – and in the incessant trembling of his right leg.

As he observed her in every single movement, Jon couldn't help but think that, that night, Lydia was more beautiful than ever.

Even if he had tried hard to force her to wear one of his overalls – or even Roman's one, so that she was fully covered -, in the end Lydia had put on a very nice red and champagne dress and all of his protests and menaces had been useless.

"_You're becoming too paranoid, Dean Ambrose! Nothing bad is gonna happen because of my clothes… and, moreover, you all will be there to protect me, won't you?"_ Lydia had smiled, giving him a light slap on his shoulder, before entering into the bathroom to get ready for the night.

_And, God, that smile made him give in._

But, as he observed her right now, sitting at that table with that grisly asshole, Jon regretted he hadn't fought more.

The dress she had worn was too alluring and wrapped her body perfectly, emphasizing the sinuous curve of her back, wrapping her nice, little ass and following the generous shape of her breast; it was short,_much too_ short.

«Fuck.» Dean murmured, for the third or fourth time since they were sitting there.

Seth and Roman exchanged looks once more.

«For what was it, this time?» Joe asked with a sigh.

«We shouldn't have allowed her to wear that damn dress.» Dean sharply answered, frantically opening and closing the fingers in his right hand.

Colby stole a glance at Lydia and found himself thinking that Lydia looked breath-taking in that dress. He himself had felt his heart quicken when he had seen her exiting from the bathroom.

«I totally agree with you.» Seth said, narrowing his eyes.

Roman sigh.

«Relax, guys.»

«Relax my fucking dick!» Dean snapped, finally looking away from Lydia to look at Roman Reigns «That goddamn dress is an invite to fuck her hard against whichever wall! And if I think this, trust me that fuckin' piece of shit thinks the same!» he yelled frustrated, but luckily the loud music of the local impeded to the rest of the people to hear his words «GOD!» Dean furiously ran his fingers through his hair and then he brought his attention back on Lydia, under the resigned and bewildered gaze of Roman Reigns, who didn't really know how to contradict Dean's statement: indeed, even if he didn't feel anything toward the girl except for a deep, almost brotherly affection, he couldn't deny Lydia, that night, was gorgeous. Maybe it was because of that dress – as Dean pointed out – or maybe because of the way in which she had made her hair, picked up on her nape and then let loose a soft fall of curls which framed her face; or maybe it was because, for the first time, she had put on some make-up, which emphasized her big eyes and her red lips… _but Lydia, that night, was really perfect._

* * *

«I knew you would come back to me.»

Lydia looked away from Dean Ambrose and brought her attention back on Callum, who was now addressing her with one captivating smile.

«I'm not come back to you.» she coldly answered, narrowing her eyes.

«Aren't you?» he said, not letting himself be disheartened by her antagonizing behavior «And yet, you're here.»

«I'm here because you have something mine and I want it back. You also owe me an explanation, don't you?»

Callum smiled and took a sip from his beer.

«Yeah, you're right.» he said, leaning his back against the chair «Everything in its own time, _sweety bitchy._»

«Everything in its…» Lydia snorted «Stop playing, Call, I'm not here for this.»

Callum pouted and leaned toward her.

«Why! You had always liked playing with me, _honey_.» he murmured lustfully, looking her up and down with a long, naughty glance and licking his lips; Lydia was forced to repress a shiver of repulsion, but she couldn't help but shiver when his rough fingers brushed against her naked arm with a long caress, to which she abruptly backed out, making him pout even more «What's wrong with you, _sweety bitchy_?»

«Stop calling me that and stop touching me or I can guarantee you it's the last thing you're gonna do tonight.» she warned him, shifting the chair back to create as much distance as possible between them.

«Whoa, whoa, whoa.» Call raised an eyebrow and his lips bent into an amused grin «Since when did you learn how to pull out the claws? You have always been such a little, tame thing…»

The more time passed, the more Lydia wondered how in the hell could she have been with a guy like that: Callum was disgusting and she could feel the nausea corroding in her stomach just thinking she let herself be touched, _kissed_ and who knows what else from a guy like him.

_God… she had to have something really wrong, for hanging out with a human waste like he was._

_She had always suspected that, in the end, she was nothing more than a bad lot and that meeting with Callum and the little flashes of memory she was having weren't certainly making her thinking differently about her own persona._

_Dean Ambrose had always said she wasn't a skank, she was different… but Lydia never stopped to believe he could be wrong._

But Lydia wasn't that person anymore. She didn't want to, she wanted to be better.

_She didn't remember yet how her old self was, but to be with a guy like that, she didn't have to be this amazing person._

«I'm different now, Call.» Lydia simply said, tightening her arms to her chest.

Callum gave her a long, pensive glance.

«Yeah, I can see it. But I like this new version of you, you know? I was starting to get tired of the whining and scared Lydia. You know, this renewed grit of yours… _it turns me on_.» he murmured, leaning again toward her, who, though, shifted again the chair, re-establishing the due distances.

«You're disgusting.» Lydia commented, scowling at him «Don't come any closer and don't touch me again.»

* * *

Jon was trying his best to hold his anger, but when he saw that jerk leaning toward Lydia and touching her, he jumped to his feet with a sudden gesture that it knocked the chair over.

«_I'm gonna kill him_.»

He was about to go to their table, but Joe grabbed him by his shoulder, forcing him to stop and sit down again.

«The fuck ya doin'?!» Dean snapped, as Joe struggled to keep him down.

«Jeez… Chill out, Dean. Nothing happened. Lydia seems to have the control of the situation, leave it to her.» Joe said, glancing towards the couple.

«Roman's right: trust her. If something's wrong, she will let us know. Don't make a scene… this could be the only chance she has to find out something about her past.» Colby reasonably added, even if he himself felt the anger starting to press under his skin.

Jon wriggled in their firm grip, but finally gave up.

«If something happens to her, I swear to God I…» he ranted, getting himself free from their grasps with an abrupt gesture; however, he remained sitting, his eyes fixed again on Lydia, who now had shifted away her chair and had put distance between her and Callum.

_Jon just hoped all of that would end soon and she would return safe to him as soon as possible. That delay was unbearable and seeing her there, next to that disgusting pig who had almost raped her and had caused her a wound so serious that she had lost her memory… GODDAMMIT! If he just thought about it, he felt the anger growing and growing inside his chest and the desire to go there and kill him bare-handed was so strong it was driving him crazy._

_He just hoped that, at least, all of that would be helpful for Lydia to remember._

_He was doing that just for her._

_Just for her._

* * *

_«You're disgusting. Don't come any closer and don't touch me again.»_

Callum sniggered in amusement and took another long sip from his beer.

«Or what?» he provoked her.

Lydia snorted.

«Listen, I'm tired of you and your stupid games. Give me my purse back and get this shit over with._»_

Callum twisted his lips into a thoughtful grimace, then he raised his index finger and shook it at her.

«No, no, no, _sweetie bitchy._ It doesn't work like this.»

«What the hell are you talking about?» Lydia snapped, reaching her breaking point.

«First of all we have a little talk and then, maybe, I'll give you back your precious purse.»

Lydia raised an eyebrow skeptically, and tightened her arms to her chest, pulling back against the seatback of the chair, as if she wanted to create as much distance between their bodies as possible.

«I don't really want to stay here and chitchat with you, not after what you did to me.» Lydia answered grumpily.

«And what would have I done to you?» Call asked, innocently.

Lydia narrowed her eyes in two shining fissures.

«You perfectly know what you did.» she hissed with sharp voice «I thought you wanted to give me some explanations, we are here for this, aren't we?»

Callum crossed his arms on the table.

«I'm not here _only_ to give you some explanations. I think you owe me some explanations as well.»

«What the hell are you talking about? I owe you shit.» Lydia protested.

«Don't you?» Call gave her a weird, sideways glance, which made her feel immediately in awe «I have my faults, _Lys_, but you gave me no chance to explain myself. You just disappeared into thin air: you know how many times I've tried to get in touch with you, after that night? An entire week of silence, I thought you were mad at me, I understood it. But then you phoned me up, the other night, and you said nothing at all. You gave me no time to understand what was happening nor to talk to you. Where have you been? What did you do? With whom have you been with?»

Lydia felt her breath get caught in her throat in reaction to all those questions; she tightened her arms against her chest and her shoulders began to lightly tremble, but she hoped Callum, in the dim light of the bar, wouldn't notice it.

«My cell phone was broken…» she murmured, avoiding his gaze.

«That doesn't answer my questions, _Lys_.»

The anxiety was exploding inside her chest, making her heart pound; she felt like she could throw up her soul, in that very moment.

_She didn't want to tell him the truth, of course… but she had to invent something and quickly._

Even if she was turning her head upside-down, her brain wasn't collaborating with her and the more silent she remained, the more she felt the agitation growing inside her.

«Lydia?» Callum moved his hand near the one she had now rested on the table but, again, Lydia pulled it away before he could touch her even by mistake.

«I came back home, okay?» she snapped, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

From the skeptical expression Callum addressed her, she understood she had chosen the wrong answer.

«Home?» a smirk curved his lips «_You don't have a home anymore, Lys._»

Lydia swallowed and a dull pain exploded in her chest, making her tremble; her eyes dampened, but she fought with all her strength to hold her tears.

_She wouldn't cry in front of him._

Callum got up and squatted again in front of her, scrutinizing her from below with a curious glance.

«Why are you lying to me, _sweetie bitchy?_»

«I… I'm not lying.»

«Yes, you are and you know it. Tell me the truth, Lydia: where have you been?»

Lydia tightened her hands into two fists.

«That's none of your business, okay?» she snapped «I don't owe you any explanations: I'm free to do whichever I want, when I want, and I don't have to be accountable to you nor anybody else!»

Callum sniggered, making her even more nervous.

«What in the fucking hell are you laughing at, now?»

«You have always been like this, _sweetie bitchy._ _I stand by myself._» he hit her off, with an high-pitched voice which didn't resemble her delicate one «You always say it. But then, in the end, you always come back to me in tears. _Because you know I'm the only who can give you the relief you're looking for_, aren't I, _sweety bitchy?_»

Lydia frowned as those words crossed her mind like a bullet shot from few inches of distance.

_Because you know I'm the only who can give you the relief you're looking for._

What the hell was he talking about? What did those words mean?

She would have liked to ask him, but doing that meant to expose herself more than it was necessary and she didn't want Callum to find out she had lost her memory.

She was so confused that she didn't even notice that Callum got up and rested his hands on the arms of her chair, trapping her between the backseat and his body. She realized that just when his lips brushed against her forehead and she winced, snap-raising her face.

«_Come back home with me, sweetie bitchy._ We can go back to the drawing board. You don't have to give me any other explanation, okay?» Lydia was about to raise her hands and push him away, but his following words froze her, impeding her to move «_I promise I'm gonna take care of you, as I always did since your parents…_»

Lydia stared at him with big eyes on her now pale face.

_She was sure her heart had exploded in her chest, because she couldn't feel it beat anymore._

* * *

**Dun-duuun-duuuun!  
What happened to Lydia's parents? Why Callum said he is the only one who can give Lydia the relief she's looking for? How much time will pass until Dean definitely lose his mind and go beating the hell out of Callum?  
These and many more questions will be answered in the next chapter, so: don't miss it! There will be a lot of actions and a lot of emotions, I promise you that! So, REVIEW: the more review, the sooner I'll update ;)**


	25. Just To Feel The Danger

******Author's note:****** As always, thanks to **LivHardy**, for beta-reading this chapter!  
May I be a little presumptious for once and truly saying this is one of my favorite chapter EVER? I really did love writing it and I hope you're going to love it as well and you're going to feel the same emotions I myself felt while I was writing it! I put all my soul and heart in here, so leave me a review with your thoughts! And, as always, I wanna thank each and everyone of you who spends two minutes to leave me a review, they mean the world to me and they're the reason why I still am fully in this story and why I continue to work on the English translation even if I have small free time! T_his is all because of you, amazing people! Keep your love coming and "feed me more" LOL_  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-**There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes**.  
-_**(new!)** _I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**25\. Just to feel the danger**

_«_I promise I'm gonna take care of you, as I always did since your parents…_»_

Lydia couldn't hear Callum's following words because the volume of the music seemed to suddenly grow louder. As Lydia stared at him with wide-eyes, craving to know more, Call, without removing his hands from the arms of the chair, continued to keep her trapped between his body. He leaned on her and the chair's seatback, he turned his head to glance at the bar over his right shoulder.

«We chose the worst night…» he murmured to himself, as the dance floor was filled with blinking lights, artificial fog and foam soap.

Callum turned again towards the girl and addressed her with an amenable smile; he said something, but Lydia couldn't understand what, so she shook her head and pointed to her ear, communicating him that she couldn't hear him because of the loud music. Callum lowered more toward her and murmured directly into her ear.

«It's becoming a bedlam in here: let's go outside to finish our talk.»

Lydia swallowed hard and widened her eyes again. He pulled away and stretched one hand at her, pointing to the nearest exit with a nod of the head.

_A part of her was yelling not to accept and to immediately go back to Dean Ambrose and the other members of The SHIELD. But another part, the deepest and most emotional one, wanted to know more about herself and her past._

"_Since your parents…" Callum had said briefly before._

_What had happened to her parents?_

_Lydia needed to know._

She subtly raised her gaze toward the point where she knew Jon, Colby and Joe were, but she couldn't see them: there was too much confusion and with the foam and the fog it was impossible to see an inch from the nose.

_What should she do?_

«C'mon, _honey_, let's go. _I'll bring your car back, too. I guess you want it back._»

That was the spark which made her spring.

Lydia brought her attention back on Callum, who was now addressing her with a gentle smile, then she weakly nodded and rested her hand on the one Call was offering to her. His stocky fingers tightened her delicate ones and, effortlessly, Call picked her up, driving her outside the bar.

_Jon would have gotten mad at her, that was for sure… but Lydia hoped he would have eventually understood her reasons._

* * *

«What the fuckin' hell is going on?!»

The bar was soon full of fog and foam everywhere and the bodies dancing on the dance floor were the only thing Jon was able to see.

Eventually, even Colby and Joe started to show the first signs of impatience, especially when a group of girls came to dance next to them, impeding them to see the table where Lydia and Callum were.

Jon jumped to his feet, trying to see beyond that wild mass of little heads which rocked in front of him, but with all that artificial fog it was difficult to distinguish even Roman's and Seth's faces, let alone if he could even get a glimpse of Lydia.

«Goddammit!» he shouted, more and more agitated «Fuck! I can't see them anymore! I knew this was the fucking wrong idea!» without thinking about it twice, Jon squeezed in through the wild crowd and forced his way through it with violent jabs and pushes, which made him deserve more than a curse and even some menaces. When a big guy stopped him, grabbing him by a shoulder and forcing him to turn around, Jon had on his face such an angry and dangerous expression that the big guy gave his pugnacious intent up and returned to mix himself up in the dancing crowd, with his tail between his legs.

When Jon finally reached Lydia's table, after what seemed like infinite centuries trapped into that mass of sweated bodies, his heart stopped.

_Lydia and Callum weren't there anymore._

He didn't even realize Joe and Colby flanking him, but they took their time too, they realized the situation and they all stared at the empty table, breathless and wordless.

«She's not here…» Jon murmured, his eyes wide open, his face white «She's not fuckin' here anymore, goddammit! I told her to stay where the fuck I could see her and not to fuckin' leave with him! Shit! Fuck! FUCK!»

Jon grabbed the table and angrily knocked it over before starting to kick the chairs.

Colby remained still, unable to realize the situation… _Lydia wasn't there._

_Did she go away with Callum? Or did he take her away? And what if he was hurting her, right now? No… he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't think about it._

«DAMMIT!» Colby yelled, too, hurling a fist against the wall and scratching his knuckles.

Joe tried to keep calm for his teammates, who were clearly losing their minds. One of them must remain lucid, if they wanted to find Lydia in time, before Callum could hurt her… _or take her away from them._

To that thought, even Joe had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath, because he had felt the rage taking possess of his chest and, if he would have let it explode, he was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself. Instead, he must be strong for Jon and Colby.

_And for Lydia's sake._

«Stop this right now! You need to calm down!» he boomed out, grabbing Jon by a shoulder and forcing him to stop from venting his rage out on the now broken chairs to his feet.

Jon backfired to him and pushed both his hands on his chest, abruptly pushing him away; Joe finished against the dancing crowd behind him.

«STOP TELLING ME THE FUCK I HAVE TO DO! IT'S YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT IF SOMETHING HAPPEN TO HER!» he shouted, beside himself with anger, pointing a menacing finger toward Reigns and Rollins.

«The fuck are you talking about?» Colby railed against him, with a tense voice, his hands strained into two fists so violently that the muscles of his arms were huge and prominent «How could it be our fucking fault?»

«YA STOPPED ME WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO COME HERE AND RIP HIS FUCKIN' FACE AS SOON AS HE TOUCHED HER!» Jon yelled again, gesticulating furiously and nervously ruffling his hair; he closed his fingers around his hair, grabbing it into his fists «GODDAMMIT! She was here… I shouldn't have allowed her to come here, I knew it was a fuckin' wrong idea! FUCK!»

Jon squatted against the wall and brought both his hands to his mouth, starting to nervously bite his knuckles.

Colby frantically looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lydia's auburn hair somewhere in the crowd, but there was too much confusion, too much fog, too much people… _And what if they would have never found her again? What if Lydia was gone… for good?_

«We lost her…» Seth murmured, lowering his head as he felt his rage being replaced by a sense of nausea and dismay.

«No! No, no, no, no!» Roman exclaimed «We haven't lost anyone. We still have time to find her. _To save her!_» he bent down and roughly grabbed Dean by the shoulders, forcing him to return on his feet; then, he shook him «_You can still save her, Jon! Lydia trusts you!_»

Those words seemed to be able to wake him up, because Jon widened his eyes and his blue irises burned of a new anger… but also of a new pep.

«Colby and I will try and see if she's still in here, you go outside and…» Joe didn't even finish the sentence: Jon was already rushing to the exit.

* * *

Lydia regretted having followed Callum outside the bar. The music seemed to be immediately muffled and distant and the cold wind hit her, brushing her hair away from her face and sending thousands of shivers down her naked arms. She quickly disentangled her fingers from Callum's and remained still, in front of the entrance, turning around to glance at the closed door and pondering the idea of going back inside as fast as possible.

_But she couldn't… she needed to know more about her, about her parents, about her past._

Callum turned to look at her, «Did you change your mind, _sweety bitchy_?»

Lydia clenched her jaw and tightened her hands into two fists: she loathed that nickname.

_She wasn't a bitch._

«No.» she answered through gritted teeth «But I don't trust you.»

«Oh, come on, _honey_.You're hurting me, here.» Call pouted «I'm not gonna do anything to you, I just wanna take you to your car.»

«And should I believe you because…?»

Callum sighed and ran one hand through his very black hair, ruffling it even more.

«Don't make things even more difficult, _Lys_, come on. I already told you what happened last week was just a misunderstanding. We were both drunk and high… you know I would never hurt you.»

«Do I know it?» Lydia skeptically raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to repair herself from the cold.

«Of course you do, _sweetie_.» Callum took some steps toward her «You've always trusted me, don't let a meaningless episode change what we are.»

"_What we are… if I could only remember what in the hell we are._"

«A meaningless episode?» Lydia scornfully repeated «You tried to rape me in that alley! I would not call it just a meaningless episode.»

«Oh, come on, Lydia. Stop being so dramatic, now. I didn't rape you. I just kissed you, period. And then, since when were you this chaste and pure, huh? I don't remember hearing you complaining about what we did and how we did it… _indeed, you have always loved it._» Callum showed her a mischievous smile, languidly licking his lips and looking at her up and down with a long, appreciative glance, which made her feel immediately in awe.

_She didn't like where that chat was going. She didn't like the thing he was saying. They made her feel dirty and humiliated, just like a bitch._

_She would have liked to remember… but now, she didn't know what Callum was talking about and, truth be told, she had no idea what to say back to defend herself. Supposing that she could defend herself._

So, she just stared at him in silence, with a look in her eyes which she hoped expressed all the hatred she felt for him in that very moment.

«Aww, don't look at me that way,_honey_, you know it always has on me the opposing effect to the one you hope to achieve.» he came closer to her that now he was blowing those words a few inches from her ear «_This fighting side of you always turned me on, it's always extremely fulfilling taming you._»

Lydia raised both her hand and shoved him away.

«Stay away from me!»

Callum laughed amused and raised one hand to touch her face, but she took a step back, backing out of his caress.

«Come on, don't be like that, now.»

«You mustn't come close to me. And-you-must-not-touch-me.» Lydia hissed.

Callum raised both his hands to the sky in resignation, that mischievous and amused grin still bent on his thin lips.

«Okay, okay. Let's go. Your car's this way.» he nodded toward a tiny street to his left and started heading towards it.

Lydia looked at him, still in the air, then she took a deep breath and followed him, being very careful to keep herself at least two meters back from him, so she could have a little advantage if she decided to run away.

Callum, now and again, stopped, as if he wanted her to flank him but, every time, Lydia stopped, too, behind him, nodding to him to proceed. By the fourth time, Call huffed and turned around, coming back to her who, instinctively, took a step back.

«What are you doing?» she asked suspiciously.

«What am I doing? What are _you_ doing! I already told you I don't wanna hurt you, you don't need to be so wary.»

«And I already told you I don't trust you. You go ahead, I'm following.»

Callum sighed and ran one hand over his face, then he oddly glanced at her.

«You're shaking…» he noticed, lingering his eyes on Lydia's naked arms, now covered with an evident layer of goose bumps «Are you cold?»

«I'm fine.» she dryly answered; she didn't want him to get worry about her, he had no right to.

«You have always had this bad habit to dress light.» Callum commented, taking his jacket off and handing it to her «Here, cover up.»

Lydia immediately shook her head and took another step back.

«I don't need it, put it on again.»

«Don't be stupid, now, _Lys_. Take it.» he insisted.

«I told you I don't need it! I don't need anything from you! So, stop being gentle with me, it's not working! Give me my purse back and get over it, I'll find my car alone.»

Callum gave her a withering look and Lydia immediately regretted not being able to hold her tongue; she pondered the idea of turning around and running away, but the hurt expression which colored Call's clear irises convinced her to stay. She saw him sighing and slowly put his jacket on, a sad smile on his lips.

_Who know why in the fucking hell it hurt her seeing him like that._

«Okay, okay, got it.» he murmured yielding «Let's finish it here, I'm taking you to your car and then I'll go, if that's what you want.»

Callum turned around leaving Lydia to stare at his wilt shoulders, feeling an odd, sorry sensation inside her stomach.

_Why was she feeling so bad, right now? He had tried to rape her, she must not forget about that! It was his entire fault if she had lost her memory!_

Lydia tightened her hands into two fists and breathed deeply.

«Callum?» she called him, forcing him to stop; he turned and sadly glanced at her over his shoulder.

«Yeah?»

«What do you want from me?»

Callum stared at her for what seemed like infinite moments and Lydia felt like time had stopped to that instant; the wind blew between them like an invisible snake, making her hair wavering around her shoulders and provoking other thousand of shivers on her naked arms. In the end, Callum smiled and took a step toward her who, this time, didn't back away.

«Isn't it obvious what I want, Lydia?» he murmured, once he was in front of her; he raised one and and, tenderly, he brushed his fingertips against her cheek, in a caress to which Lydia didn't back out; his very clear eyes was fixing her intensively and Lydia looked at him as well, from what was now a ridiculous distance, which brought their noses to almost brush «_I want you back, Lydia._»

Callum leaned forward and was about to eliminate the gap between their lips, when Lydia widened her eyes and her body moved instinctively.

The sharp noise of flesh hitting flesh filled the silence of the night.

Callum raised one shaking hand and touched his cheek, which now had a bad, red bruise.

Lydia, still with her eyes wide, was now short of breath; she had backed away again and was holding her hand pressed against her chest and she massaging it: that smack had almost hurt her more than it had hurt him.

«You should have thought about that before trying to rape me with those disgusting assholes you call friends.» she hissed sternly, taking courage from she didn't even know where «I'm _never ever_ coming back to you, get that in your fucking head!»

Callum stared at her with an astonished gaze, then he rubbed his jaw and, in the end, his lips curved into a sick grin.

«Wrong answer, _sweetie bitchy._» he murmured, staring at her with suddenly furious eyes «Now you've really pissed me off. Don't you wanna come with me? If I can't have you by will, I'll take you by force!»

Callum was on her in a blink of an eye: he had moved so quickly Lydia hadn't even had time to turn around; he grabbed her by an arm and brutally dragged her against a wall.

They were again in that dark alley of a week before.

«NO! LET ME GO! YOU DISGUSTING SON OF A BITCH! YOU BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!» Lydia screamed, squirming like crazy, but Callum was stronger than her and easily kept her nailed against the wall.

«I don't think so, _honey_. I won't have you run away from me again. _You are mine._» he hissed, with a cold voice, clamping her wrists above her head and leaning on her.

Lydia's screams were suffocated by a rude and violent kiss, but as soon as Callum injected his tongue between her lips, Lydia bit it, forcing him to pull away.

«YOU ARE JUST A WHORE! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU!» he shouted in her face; then, he raised one hand and gave her the smack back: his hand was heavier than Lydia's little and delicate one and, as soon as it hit her cheek, she was flung to the ground.

Despite of the dizziness, mixed with pain which was starting to burn her face and her knees, which she had badly scratched on the ground, Lydia did not lose time: she took advantage of being finally free from his grasp and, without thinking about it twice, she snapped on her feet and started to run away. Callum grabbed her by the hair, trying to trail her behind him again, but Lydia reacted instinctively: she stopped dead in her tracks, turned around under his arm and put it on a lever – just as she had done during her training with The SHIELD.

_Finally, her jutsuka instinct was coming to light._

When Callum let her hair go, she didn't waste any time: she tried to hit him right to his jaw with a hook, but he was quicker and blocked her.

«Nice try, _slut._ But it's over.» he hissed devilishly.

«I don't think so!» Lydia spit into his face and, before he could react, she hit him with a knee right into his nuts.

Callum widened his eyes and let her go, doubled up with pain.

«You damn bitch… I'm gonna kill you for thiiiiis…» she heard him murmur.

Lydia quickly turned around and started to run as fast as she could toward _"The Discordant Note"._

_Dean… she had to go back to Dean!_

With tears which had started to run down her cheeks, Lydia pulled her cell phone out. She was about to dial Dean, when…

«LYDIA!»

His voice reached her like a life line. Lydia stopped dead in her tracks and turned around: through her sight blurred with tears, she was able to pick out the unmistakable figure of Dean Ambrose.

«DEAN!» she screamed and, in a heart-beat, she found herself tightened between his strong arms, pressed against his hard and reassuring chest.

Lydia clung to him, clamping her fingers around his white shirt, and she continue to cry and shake, too freaked out and scared to be able to say even one, single word.

Jon tightened her strongly, pressing one hand in her hair, trying to stop the trembling of her little body against his own.

«Shh… calm down, Lydia, calm down. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here with ya.» he murmured, his lips pressed against her forehead.

«I-I'm… I'm s-sorry, D-Dean… r-really… I… I didn't want… but he… and the c-car…» she confusingly slurred, with trembling and faint voice, some words which disappeared into the violent hiccup which made her chest to jolt «S-sorry… sorry… f-forgive… forgive me… d-don't… don't get m-mad… don't g-get mad at me… p-please…»

If it was still possible, Jon tightened her more to himself.

_He was angry, deeply pissed off, that was for sure._

_But not with her._

«Shhh… relax. I'm not mad at ya, really. I'm not mad, I promise. Now, though, ya need to calm down, okay?»

Lydia swallowed hard and violently sniffled; when she was sure to be able to control her emotions, she slowly pressed her hands against Jon's chest, making him understand he could let her go. He loosened his grip, but his arms remained to encircle her waist, protectively and possessively. Lydia slowly raised her face, until she was able to lock her eyes with Dean Ambrose's cold and furious ones which, in the dark of the night, seemed to shine of a violent and scary light.

_He told her he wasn't mad, but his expression told a completely different story._

She couldn't say anything, because Dean's gaze shifted from Lydia's full of tears ones to her cheek; she felt her guts twisting when she realized what he was staring at so intensively: if she hadn't received a violent smack briefly before, Lydia would have thought the sting she was feeling on her cheek was just an effect of those eyes, now even more full of anger.

«What happened?» Jon whispered and his calm and unstressed tone scared her: she would have almost preferred if he had yelled those words, because his sudden calmness was a thousand times more terrifying and made him even more dangerous.

Lydia instinctively lowered her gaze, as a shiver shook her shoulder. She raised one hand to cover her cheek, as if she wanted to hide the bad bruise which was quickly darkening under her right eye… _as if he hadn't already seen it._

«N-nothing, i-it's nothing…» she murmured «I'm here, now. I'm with you, its okay.»

Her words were words thrown into the wind, because Dean seemed not to have even heard her.

Continuing to hold her firmly nailed against himself with one arm, Jon raised the other arm and delicately grabbed her wrist.

«Let me see.» he demanded.

Lydia trembled and shook her head, without removing her hand.

«No, n-no Dean, it's okay. Let's go home, please.»

«Let me see, Lydia.» he repeated sternly, as if she hadn't even spoken; applying just a little strength, but being careful not to hurt her in any way, he forced her to lower her hand.

A bad, red bruise was quickly appearing on her cheek and soon it would have turned black against her pale and delicate skin. Jon stared at it for a few moments and his silence was scary. He slowly raised one hand and his cold fingertips lightly brushed against the bruise, giving her a sense of relief.

«Dean… please, say something…»

«Did he do this to ya?»

«Dean…»

«He hit ya?»

«_Jon…_»

«Answer my question, Lydia. Did he it ya?» he insisted, his voice became angrier and angrier at each question.

Lydia swallowed «Why do you ask me questions you already know the answers to…?» she whispered.

«_I'm gonna kill him._»

Lydia widened her eyes and snap-raised her head, resting both her hands on his chest to try to stop him.

«Dean! Dean, don't!» she begged, panic in her voice «He's not worth it, really! Let's come back home!»

«Where is he?» again that calm and dangerous voice.

«Let's go away!» Lydia persisted, without answering to his question.

Dean had his gaze on an indefinite point behind her and he wasn't looking at her: his eyes were blind and scary, his face calm, inexpressive and terribly incomprehensible.

«Ya trust me, Lydia?» he suddenly whispered, out of the blue, his voice distant.

Lydia frowned, caught off guard by that question.

«Why do you ask that right now?» she murmured back, confused and agitated.

«Answer my question. Ya trust me?» he repeated, never looking down at her.

«Yes.» she answered steadfastly «Yes, I trust you. But wh-»

He didn't let her finish «Tell me where he is, then.» he calmly ordered.

«Dean…»

«Lydia. Tell. Me. Where. He. Is.»

Lydia trembled and a weak sigh left her lips; Jon tightened her more to himself.

«I… I don't know. I left… I left him in that dark alley…»

«Thanks.» Jon brushed his lips against her forehead in a quick kiss and loosened his grip on her waist «Now, ya go back inside to Colby and Joe, understand? And ya remain glued to them.»

Lydia widened her eyes «What?! No! Dean, come back inside with me! Don't go, don't…!»

Jon leaned forward and hushed her simply pressing his lips on hers, with a rough and dominant kiss; he pulled away almost immediately, but he remained few inches away from her face, which he cupped in his hands, being careful not to touch the red part on her cheek, and he rested his forehead against hers. His blue eyes shone of a light which was contemporaneously sinister and reassuring.

«Trust me, _little fighter._ Everything is gonna be okay.» he murmured.

Then, he pulled away, touched her face with a last, painful caress and passed her by, but Lydia didn't give up and followed him, standing still in front of him and stopping him.

«Dean, don't! Don't go!» she insisted, pressing both her hands on his chest.

Jon stared at her blankly, sighed and ran one hand through his hair; then he grabbed her by both her wrists and kept her hands firm against his hard chest.

«What did I told ya, Lydia? Go back inside.»

She shook her head.

«No. I'm not letting you go to Callum, not alone. Not in this condition. You'll really end up killing him, and I…»

Dean raised a brow and then a smirk curved his perfect lips, making her tremble.

«When I say something, I expect ya to do it, _Sunshine_. I don't like to repeat myself. Go. Back. Inside.» he was starting to get mad at her, too, but Lydia knew she couldn't give up, so she stubbornly remained in front of him, who was still holding her by the wrists.

«You… you don't have to go to him… I taught him a lesson myself!» Lydia decided to pull out her last card. To that statement, Dean finally lowered his gaze to look at her: his skepticism, mixed to a singular amusement, was well impressed in the raised brow he addressed her with.

«Ya what?»

Lydia was relieved to have been able to momentarily catch his attention and divert him from his target.

«I… I hit him. Three times, actually. Well, twice, if truth be told… he was able to block my hook, but he hadn't been able to avoid a knee right into the nuts. I left him there,… he will never see me again, he will never have the chance to put his hands on me ever again, it's over now.»

Dean's expression had changed so quickly and so many times that, in a completely different situation, Lydia would have chuckled: she _loved_ Dean Ambrose's expressions. He would pass from having a purely skeptical expression, to astonishment, then to a subtle amusement which had curved his lips. Though, anger had never left his eyes and it kept to harden his jaw, Lydia came closer to him once again and buried her face against his chest, forcing him to let her wrists go to encircle again her waist and tightened her to himself.

«I'm here with you, now, Jon.» she repeated «Let's go back home…»

Lydia felt Dean's chest inflating under her, as he took a deep breath, maybe to try and calm himself down. He remained quiet for a while and Lydia hoped he had finally decided to listen to her, but, instead, he raised one hand and he slowly stroke her hair.

«I can't, Lydia. I really can't. He hurt ya. And, this time, I'm not gonna let him get away without paying for everything he did to ya.» he whispered «Sorry.»

Lydia snap-raised her head and she pressed again her hands on his chest. She looked at him from below with pleading eyes.

«Don't go, please…»

Dean didn't move, but his expression became suddenly stern and then, really, _mean._ He wasn't looking at her anymore, his icy eyes were now fixed beyond her shoulders.

«So, this is your new _little slave, Lys_? That's why you don't need me anymore?» Callum's voice reached her like a stab in the back.

Lydia widened her eyes and spun around: Callum was right there, behind them. He had one hand still pressed on his down below, but he seemed to have recovered.

Instinctively, Dean tightened her more to himself, then he pushed her to one side, standing in front of her and making his body act like a shield. Lydia clung to his arm, as if she wanted to stop him. She could feel every, single vein standing out in an almost violent way under his skin; it was almost like she could feel the rage flowing inside them.

«Go away, Callum.» Lydia hissed, trying to hold Jon, whose eyes were now so dark and threatening that it seemed there was an ice storm in his blue irises.

«Oh, I don't think so, _sweetie bitchy._» Callum sniggered «You hurt me before, you know? After everything I did for you, this is how you thank me? You're nothing more than a cunt, a disgusting who-»

«Another word…» Dean took a step toward him and Lydia tightened more the grip around his arm, even if she perfectly knew that, if he would have wanted to jerk forward and pitch into Callum, she couldn't do anything to stop him.

«Dean, no!»

«…and I swear to God ya won't have a tongue to speak with any longer.» Jon ignored her, ice in his voice «And ya wanna know why? Because after I've put my hands on ya, and believe me, it will happen in less than a minute…» Lydia shivered and powerfully shook her head «Your tongue won't be in your mouth anymore. It will be in the empty hole where once there was your eye, which I would have pulled out with my own fingers.»

Callum burst out laughing, but Lydia, who knew him, had glimpsed a hint of fright crossing his gaze.

«And what are you waiting for, an invitation?» Call provoked him, stretching his arms «If it's that _tiny thing_ holding you, I have nothing to be worried about.»

«Callum, go away! You have done enough!» Lydia insisted, starting to fear for the worst, especially when Dean, instead of lashing back, smiled.

_It wasn't his beautiful smile, the one she was quickly falling in love with. It was his sick smile, the one which made him look like a fucking psycho on the road to pure madness._

«Oh, I don't think so… if I would have done enough, _your cunt wouldn't be here anymore_, by now.» Callum answered, addressing her with a very mean glance, which made her shake.

«Lydia, go back inside.» Dean ordered, pushing her behind himself and taking a step toward Callum with a terrifying look in his eyes.

«No, I'm not leaving you!»

«It won't take long, trust me.»

Lydia continued to hold him by an arm with all the strength she had.

«No, Dean: please, _please_, don't. Let it go, don't let him provoke you!» she begged him.

Callum's laugh was chilling and completely out of place and Lydia felt Dean's arm growing bigger and lightly trembling under her fingers.

«Yeah, _Dean_, let it go.» he taunted him «In the end, she's not worth it. It's not worth to start a fight over a _useless cunt_ like her. Truth be told, _she wasn't even able to suck my cock-_» Callum couldn't finish the sentence.

Dean Ambrose had jerked forward, easily backing out of Lydia's grip, and had hit him with a so violent and ferocious punch it was a true miracle Callum's nose hadn't turned up directly into his nape.

«DEAN!» Lydia's terrified scream filled the silence, as she observed the scene with wide-eyes, both her hands pressed over her mouth.

Callum, for the backlash, had fallen to the ground and he was now pressing one hand to his nose: sure enough, it was broken, just like his lip and maybe even some tooth. His pale face was already covered in blood.

_And it had been enough just one single punch from Dean to reduce him this way!_

«You, son of a bitch….» Callum wheezed, trying to return to his feet.

«Told ya so.» Dean said calmly «Try and repeat that again, now: what's Lydia? I didn't quite understand.» he squatted in front of him, scrutinizing him with a psycho glance of his wide opened eyes.

«I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you both! You and that dirty slut!» Callum hissed, trying to hit Dean with a hook, but he was still too much dazed because of the punch, so his fist crashed in the air, making the wrestler laughing.

«Wrong answer.» Dean answered, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to look at him in the eyes «I'm the one who's gonna kill ya, now, for everything ya have done to her.» holding the grip on his hair, he threw Callum to the ground, making his head pound against the pavement; then, he started to hit him with a series of punch to the face.

«Ya.»

Punch.

«Won't.»

Punch.

«Touch.»

Punch.

«Her.»

Punch.

«Ever.»

Punch.

«Again.»

«DEAN! Stop it, please! You're gonna kill him! Stop!» Lydia screamed, the tears had started to run down her cheeks; she wasn't certainly feeling sorry about Callum: after everything he did to her, he deserved this and even more, but she was afraid of the entire situation and she was scared by the fact that Dean was completely losing his mind.

_She was afraid she couldn't stop him._

She reached him and grabbed him by an arm with all the strength she had.

«Hadn't I told ya to go back inside, Lydia? Why in the fuckin' hell ya never listen to what I fucking say to ya?» Dean hissed with shortness of breath, glaring at her «If ya stay here, ya'll end up hurting yourself. Go away.»

Lydia shook her head and was able to insert herself in between Callum and Dean who, even if he was staring at her with a frightful rage, let Callum's hair go. Call curled up to himself, rattling. Lydia stared at Dean from below, enormous eyes, pale face, shining tears on her red cheeks.

«That's enough, Dean. _Please._ Let's go away together… you avenged, _you avenged me_. He will never ever touch me again._Never again._»

«Yeah, because when he will be _dead_ he will not have a chance to.» Jon answered, his mortally stern tone made her tremble.

«No. No, no, no…» Lydia raised both her hand and rested them on his biceps, which, under her thin fingers, seemed now to be more stretched and hard than ever «You don't have to do it, Jon. He's not worth it. Please, _please_… let's go back home. _Take me home_.» she had whispered those last words against his chest, because, despite the cold and scary glance he was giving to her, Lydia had found the courage to cling to him and make him realize she was there, she was safe.

_And she wouldn't allow him to become a killer._

Jon remained silent for what seemed like centuries and centuries, but, in the end, his strong arms wrapped around her waist and he got up, dragging her along. Lydia slowly raised her face, until her eyes could lock with Dean Ambrose's ones, which were still blinded by anger and hate; but, they softened a bit when they locked with hers. He raised one hand and lightly touched her cheek, then he blinked and, without saying a single word, he just nodded.

«Thank you…» Lydia whispered «Let's go.»

She started to push him away, before he could have another temper tantrum and threw himself again on Callum.

She thought they were finally out of danger, that it was finally over, but what she hadn't considered was that Callum seemed to want not to give up.

«Not… not so fast…» That death rattle made her blood freeze in her vein «I already told you, _you little cunt,_ if I can't have you back… NO ONE WILL HAVE YOU!»

Dean Ambrose widened his eyes and Lydia spun around: Callum, finding the strength who knows where inside himself, was able to return on his feet and was brandishing a shining knife in his right hand.

The scene lasted less than thirty seconds, but Lydia lived in slow-motion. Callum shot toward them, capitalizing on his last strength, and tried to hit Lydia with a stab right into her hip, but Dean was quicker and pushed her aside, removing her from its trajectory; as Lydia ungracefully fell on the ground, Callum continued his motion and the blade inserted itself in the left hip of Dean Ambrose, who growled in pain.

The rest happened so fast Lydia couldn't understand how everything had been possible.

Someone shouted – and just then Lydia realized it was Roman Reigns.

He and Seth Rollins came out from nowhere, but their intervention was more heaven-sent than a manna from heaven.

Roman ran toward Dean and Callum and, as the first one pushed away the second one, being able also to remove the blade from his flesh, Roman Reigns hit Callum with a devastating Spear, which definitely knock him out.

Dean crumpled on one knee, pressing his hand on the wound, which was already bleeding.

«Oh my God…» Lydia whispered, her eyes widened, her heart which beat so fast to make her completely deaf.

_It was all her fault._

She wanted to get up, but she found out she had twisted her ankle in the falling and she couldn't move. When someone firmly grabbed her by the shoulders, Lydia screamed and squirmed.

«NO! NO! LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!»

Who had grabbed her, trailed her toward himself effortlessly and Lydia found herself tightened between a pair of strong arms and a warm chest. _The scent of vanilla and chocolate, even if mixed up with sweat and smoke, was definitely familiar._

«Shhh… it's okay, Lydia. It's me. It's Seth, calm down, _sweetheart._»

Lydia opened again her eyes and stopped to flail, snap-raising her face: it was him.

«Seth…» she whined, with feeble voice, strongly tightening her trembling fingers on his amplified biceps «Dean! He…»

«He's back there with Roman. He's fine, relax.»

«No! He… he's wounded! C-Callum had… I need to go to him…» she was about to get up again, but her ankle gave her a terrible shock, which didn't allow her to move «Dammit!»

«Lydia, what's wrong?» Seth answered anxious, sustaining her, even if they both were still on the floor.

«The… the ankle… I think…. I think it's broken… I…. I can't….»

Before she could even finish the sentence, Seth had picked her up bridal-style, getting up and tightening her strongly to himself.

«I got you.»

Lydia clung to his shoulders, but then she spun her head around, immediately going to search for Dean, who was now standing on his feet again: he was so mad his figure seemed enormous, in the darkness; his shoulders were shaking and his arms, in the dim light of a lamppost, seemed to be the quadruple than how they normally were; he was breathing in stops and starts and his chest raised and lowered very quickly. Roman was telling something to him, but from where she was, Lydia couldn't hear what. Then, when Roman rested one hand on his shoulder and Dean violently pushed him away, to slowly and heavily walk closer to Callum's body, who, after the Spear, was groveled against a wall and had collapsed there, unarmed, Lydia understood she had to do something.

_Dean Ambrose was totally out of control._

Lydia flailed in Seth Rollins' grip.

«No, Lydia, don't move, you…» Colby tried to protest, but she continued to wriggle.

«Put me down, Seth, I have to go to him… I have to stop him…»

«But you're hurt, Lydia!»

«I don't care: PUT ME DOWN!»

Disgruntled, Seth came as close as he could to Dean, then he delicately put her down, sustaining her until she literally threw herself toward Dean. Her ankle hurt really bad, but she didn't care in that moment.

_She had to stop him or Dean would have killed Callum, she was sure about it._

"_Cause if I see his fuckin' face, I'm sure I'm gonna kill him."_

Lydia limped toward Dean Ambrose, who was closer and closer to Callum's lifeless body.

"_I wouldn't let you do that… I'd stop you."_

Her sight was blurred by tears, the dark outline of the alley disappeared into misshapen shades.

"_Ya'll turn me into a killer, Lydia."_

Dean stopped in front of Callum, the anger which shook him from head to toes, a red blot on his white shirt.

"_I would never let it happen. Everything is going to be okay, Jon… trust me."_

Dean was about to attack and finish that motherfucker, but, with one last effort, Lydia threw himself toward him.

«JON!» she yelled his name and Dean stopped, like someone had suddenly hit him. He turned around just in time to see Lydia crumbling dead-weight toward him: everything else was waived; Dean jerked forward and grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. Lydia clung to his arms and held tight to him, sobbing and crying against his chest.

«Please, please… stop, stop… stop… don't… I don't want you to turn yourself into a killer, I don't want… you… you deserve better than this… please…» she confusingly whispered, tightening to him with all her strength, as if she wanted to block him.

Jon remained silent: it was in a trance of ire and hate so intense that he still wondered how in the fucking hell could he stop himself. He wanted to kill Callum, to tear all his teeth off and break every, single bone. It would have been a unique satisfaction to hear the _crack_ of every single part of his skeleton breaking under the violent punch-up he was intentioned to give him. He believed nothing could have stopped him until he would have seen rivers of blood flowing on the asphalt and his own nails dirty of the flesh he would have brutally ripped him off.

Roman Reigns had tried to make him reason, to tell him that was enough, that Callum would have never again lay one, single finger on Lydia, because he and Seth had called the police, to have him arrested. But jail would have been too little for him.

_Callum had tried to take Lydia away from Dean, he had beat her up… he had tried to kill her._

_No, that disgusting, sleazy son of a fucking bitch deserved to die, for what he had done to her._

_Only then justice would be done._

So, Dean had pushed Roman away, fully intending to personally take the life away from he who had ruined Lydia's one… _ but then, her voice had screamed his name and it had been just like a breath of fresh air after a long imprisonment under water._

_She had been able to stop him._

Jon couldn't explain how or why, but as soon as he had heard her voice and had seen her running toward him, he had felt himself being depleted of every sensation and thought.

_And the only thing which had mattered had been her._

_Only her._

«Please… please…» Lydia continued to whisper.

Dean tightened her against himself and pushed her face against his chest, one hand pressed behind her head.

«That's enough, Lydia.» he said sternly.

She raised her face and looked at him: Jon had a distant and unfathomable expression.

«I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry, Jon… It's all my fault, I shouldn't have asked you… I shouldn't…»

«Don't, Lydia. Do not say another word. It's okay. Ya okay. Ya here with me. _No-one else is gonna hurt ya again. No-one._» Jon whispered, slowly caressing her face with lost gaze, as if he wasn't able to focus on her «We're going home, I promise. But stop crying.» now his tone had softened.

Lydia frantically nodded and Dean got up, delicately grabbing her by the elbows and pulling her up. She leaned against him, who wrapped her waist with one arm. Her hand, almost accidentally, brushed against his bloody shirt and she felt his palm get wet.

«You're wounded, we should take you to the hospital…. We shou-»

«I'm fine.» he sternly interrupted her «Let's go home.» he repeated, as if he wanted her to understand he couldn't hold his anger much longer.

«Wait… wait a moment.» Dean looked at her puzzled, the ire still latent in his blue eyes «There's one last thing I need to do…»

«No. We're going home. Now.» he said harshly, tightening more the arm around her waist.

Lydia rested one hand on his chest.

«It will take just a second, _please._»

«Ya should stop begging me, I'm not a God.» Dean loosened his grip, glaring at her, gingerly and furiously.

«Be right back, promise. Wait me here.»

As Seth and Roman flanked Dean with puzzled expression, Lydia crouched next to Callum and shook him.

«Callum? Callum, are you still alive?»

Callum opened one swollen eye and on his bleeding face appeared a tired grin.

«I just hope you'll have what you deserve, _you little cunt._ That's it.» he spitted with cruelty «_They had warned me… COUGH!_» Callum hacked, spitting other blood «…_that everyone around you dies. You're damned, Lydia… fucking damned…_»

Lydia widened her eyes and tightened her hand into a trembling fist, as new tears starting to shoal into her eyes; she swallowed a big lump, while Callum closed his eyes and his head milled toward a shoulder.

_No. He couldn't pass out. He had to answer to one question, just one question. She needed to know._

Lydia shook him again.

«Callum? Callum! What's happened to my parents?!» she asked, an hint of desperation in her voice «What's happened to my parents?» she violently shook him, but he didn't reopen his eyes «CALLUM! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS?! CALLUM! CALLUM!»

She started to hit him with weak slaps on the chest, until someone lifted her up and took her in his arms, tightening her to his chest.

«YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! YOU MUST TELL ME!» Lydia kept screaming; the tears had now completely overflowed her face, the sobs shook her from head to toes.

«Shhh… calm down, Lydia. It's over now. It's over. I'm here with ya, ya don't need to worry 'bout anything, I promise. I'll take care of ya, from now on.» Dean Ambrose's voice was a soft and distant whisper, which made her just understand he was the one who picked her up.

Lydia burst out into a long, desperate crying, encircling his neck with her arms and hiding her face against his shoulder.

«Better go. Police's coming.» Roman's voice was likewise distant.

«Wait, I found…» even Seth's one was nothing more than an incomprehensible slur to her ears.

And, as the sound of sirens filled the night, they quickly walked away from the local.

Jon, despite his wound, despite his anger, never let Lydia go and kept her tightened to himself as if she was the most important and most precious thing he had ever had in his entire life.

_In that very moment, as they were coming back home, Jon realized he would have never let her go._

_Lydia was his, now._

_He would have protected her and no-one would have ever hurt her._

_No-one would have ever take her away from him._

_Never again._

* * *

**So...? (:  
PS. Can we talk about the "new" Dean? My ovaries explode everytime he's one the screen. Dean + white, tight tank top + leather jacket + jeans + violence = pure Jon Moxley style. I'm in love with that man, seriously and tremendously. (Sorry, sometimes my fangirlish side take the upper hand LOL)  
**


	26. He Would Try To Take Away My Pain

******Author's note:****** As always, thanks to **LivHardy**, for beta-reading this chapter! You're amazing and inspiring, girl!  
And _**thanks from the bottom of my** **heart **_also to all of you who are reading this story and supporting it! Your reviews make me smile everytime and I'm so happy when I read them! **Keep your love coming!**  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-**(WARNING! MATURE CONTENT IN THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER!)****There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes**.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**26\. He would try to take away my pain**

«Jon… you're bleeding.»

Seth Rollins was the first one to have the courage to break that stifling silence which had wrapped them since they had left the bar. They were still on the street and they were heading toward Dean Ambrose's apartment, a few blocks from there, but the _Lunatic Fringe'_s pace was slow due to the wound he had gained.

_Not to consider that he was also carrying Lydia, tightening her strongly to his chest just like she was the most delicate and precious thing he had ever had._

Lydia, from the other side, had now stopped crying, but her face was still buried against Ambrose's shoulder. The warmth of his chest, his quite hastened breath, his strong arms around her, the unique scent of his skin… _everything, about him, had been able to calm her down._

«Jon…» Seth repeated, worried.

The red blot which dirtied his white t-shirt seemed to spread itself under one's very sight and small drops of blood had started to sign the path on the asphalt behind him.

«I know.» Dean answered, but he seemed he couldn't care less about it.

_The only important thing now was Lydia. Everything else could wait._

«You shouldn't strive yourself or you're gonna worsen it. Leave Lydia to me.» Seth proposed, stretching his arms out toward them to grab the girl.

Jon stopped dead in his tracks, with a so sudden gesture that Lydia, instinctively, tightened her grip around his shoulders.

«No.» Dean Ambrose's eyes were cold, angry… _mad_, and they convinced Seth to immediately take a step back and lower his arms «I don't need your help. I got this.» he strengthened his grip on Lydia's little body and restarted to walk «I got this… no-one is gonna take ya away from me, no-one… I'm gonna take care of ya, I'm gonna take care of ya…» he kept murmuring to himself, his lips pressed against her head.

Seth looked at the scene with a quite worried expression, as a weird sensation enlarged in his chest. Roman flanked him and rested one hand on Seth's shoulder, addressing him just with one comprehensive smile.

When they entered into his home, Dean stopped in the middle of the living room, totally ignoring Seth and Roman, who had silently followed him for the rest of the way home.

_It had been a very long night, they all were so tired and really worn out by its events._

Lydia hadn't uttered a word since Jon had taken her in his arms.

«Lydia…?» he softly whispered, his lips still pressed into her hair «I'm gonna put ya down, now, okay?»

Lydia just weakly nodded against his shoulder, her arms still encircled Dean Ambrose's neck.

«Okay…» Jon murmured to himself.

He delicately put her down and Lydia held on tight to his arms, to help her to keep the balance on one, single leg; the ankle kept to painfully pulse and she had no courage to rest the other foot down.

Dean kept her tightened to himself, one arm to firmly encircle her waist, one hand went to tenderly caress her cheek, lifting her head: Lydia's face was pale, her cheeks were red and wet of tears, her eyes sad and lost who knows in which kind of painful thoughts. Jon had to breathe slowly and deeply, to calm himself down. His side kept fucking hurting because of the wound, but he tried to ignore the pain and to dedicate his entire attention on her.

«Lydia, I want ya to listen very carefully and I want ya to do exactly what I'm gonna tell ya, okay? Can ya not disobey to me, this time, can ya?»

Lydia sheepishly nodded.

«Okay.» he repeated, stroking her hair and removing some strands from her forehead, bathed in sweat «Now, ya go to the bathroom, ya take off these clothes and ya take a shower, okay? Ya put on something comfortable, go straight to my room and ya wait for me in there, got it?» he ordered, trying to maintain a soft and kind tone.

Again, Lydia just weakly nodded.

«Good, little girl.» Dean bent forward and brushed her forehead with a kiss «C'mon, go.» he loosened his hug, but she didn't move and her hands remained on his biceps, which now she was weakly tightening in her fingers. Jon frowned and cocked the head to one side.

«What?» he softly blew.

«Can… can you accompany me? I can't… I can't walk…» Lydia murmured, lowering her eyes shyly, just like there was some strange reason, in that little, cute head of hers, for which she should feel in awe.

Jon nodded and wrapped again her waist with one arm, starting to guide her to the bathroom.

«Guys, ya can go. I can take care of her. Ya go home.» he said, dismissing Seth and Roman.

The Samoan just nodded, sympathetic, but Colby didn't take it quite so well.

«What? Are you asking us to go away? What do you think we should do, go and sleep in a hotel? I hope you're fucking kidding me! Lydia…»

«Lydia's with me and _I_ take care of her.» Dean cut him off, without even turning around to give Rollins his attention; Seth tightened his hands in two furious fists «Ya go home.»

As Jon let Lydia entered in the bathroom, Roman rested one hand on Seth's shoulder.

«Calm down, _dude_.»

«The fuck!» Colby snapped «After everything that's happened tonight, he gets rid of us like this? And that was that? We've left our fucking families to run to help them and now he tells us we don't have to worry? That he takes care of Lydia? What the fuck is going on in his fucked up mind? I'm not gonna leave until I'm sure Lydia's okay!»

Roman sighed and tiredly ran one hand on his face.

«We're all very tired, Col. It has been a long night. I'm sure Jon is grateful to us as well as Lydia, but we need to calm down. Dean wants us to go back home and I agree with him. If he'd ask me again, I'll run here to help Lydia another thousand times, believe me, but now that I know she's out of danger and she's safe, truth be told, I can't wait to go back to Jess and JoJo.» Joe showed a nostalgic smile «And you? _Don't you wanna go back to Leighla?_»

Seth took a deep breath, then he lowered his gaze.

«Of course I wanna go back to Leighla. It's just…»

* * *

«Here, rest upon here for a sec.»

Jon left Lydia near the washbowl and she held onto the marble shelf, as he reached the shower and turned the hot water on; he then came back for her.

«Ya wanna a hand to…?» he gingerly asked.

Lydia forced a little smile on her lips and shook her head.

«No, it's okay. Thank you.»

Jon nodded.

«Good. If ya need anything, just call me, got it?»

This time it was Lydia that turned to nod. Jon gave her one last, long glance, then he exited from the bathroom, closing the door behind.

Lydia let a long sigh go, then she limped to the toilet, lowered the cover and sat down.

Each and every movement was automatic, her brain was totally off.

_She didn't want to think, she didn't want to remember._

She slowly took off her shoes: the right ankle was already swollen and reddish… she just hoped it was a simple strain and that it wasn't broken. With the same slowness, she took off her dress and left it on the ground, where her bra and panties reached it. She dragged herself along into the shower and let the hot spray pour on her body for what seemed like hours. She felt her muscles relax and each ache assuage a bit. She took the sponge and washed herself again and again, trying to delete the sensation of Callum's fingers and body pressed on her… _but it was all so useless._

_It didn't matter how much she washed herself, how much she scratched, she felt dirty and disgusting anyway._

Exiting from the shower, she wrapped her body into a big towel and sat down again on the toilet. She remained staring into the abyss for an incalculable amount of time, then she dried herself off, grabbed one of Jon's old t-shirt from the furniture – this time, a yellow t-shirt she remembered to have seen on him in some promos – and put it on. She was rubbing her hair, when she heard a commotion in the background, which she had tried to ignore until it became louder: she could hear all the three members of the SHIELD and it seemed they were… _arguing?! What the hell?_

Lydia got up and pressed her ear against the door, trying to understand what was the problem.

«When you act like this, you're really a big dickhead, you know?» this was Seth.

«I don't give a damn. Get-the-fuck-out-of-my-house!» this was clearly Dean's voice.

«What the hell is wrong with you, Jon? Why are you behaving like this? If it wasn't for me and Joe, you and Lydia…»

«Shut your fucking, useless mouth, Colby. I already told ya: I didn't need ya, I could have handled him.»

«Judging by the blood which is soiling on the pavement, I don't think so.» Colby's tone was now mockingly.

Lydia didn't need to see what was going on to figure it out: she heard weird sounds, then Roman's voice who was clearly trying to keep them separate and to settle the dust. Lydia understood she had to intervene, so she digged deep within herself, opened the door and reached the guys in the living room, trying to ignore the shocks her ankle was giving to her every time she put her foot on the floor.

The scene she found wasn't very different from the one she imagined: Roman was in between Seth and Dean and was trying to keep them separated, as the two kept yelling trash at each other.

«THAT'S ENOUGH!»

Lydia's shout made them all wince; they immediately stopped fighting and turned to look at her, their eyes wide-opened: the girl was starting at them, leaned again the frame of the hallway's door; her hair was still wet and was soaking the yellow t-shirt she was wearing, it was so big on her it covered her until mid-thighs. She had a very tired expression, but her eyes shone.

«May I know what the hell is going on, now?» she sighed, trying to approach them, wading.

«You shouldn't make be on that ankle, Lydia…» Colby tried to reach her to help her, but Jon was quicker and passed him, flanking the girl and immediately wrapping her waist with one arm, to sustain her.

Lydia held on tight to him, resting her head against his hard chest.

«Didn't I tell ya to wait for me in my room?» Jon murmured, distractedly stroking her hair. He was still mad, that was clear, but every time she was near him, Dean seemed to immediately calm down.

Lydia raised her head and gave him a piercing glance.

«Yes, you did. But I had to intervene. What the hell is wrong with you? Why were you arguing?»

Roman raised both his hands and shook his head, as he wanted to say he had nothing to do with that.

Seth was looking at her with an odd, intense and unnerved glance, his jaw clenched.

Dean tightened her a bit more against his body and kissed her forehead.

None of them answered her question, so Lydia sighed.

«Were you arguing… because of me?» she asked, her voice feeble, her eyes downcast.

«No, absolutely not!» Colby answered quickly «You've nothing to do with it, I promise.»

Lydia addressed him with a little smile, then she raised one hand and rested it on Jon's chest, giving him a weird look from below. He shook his head and kissed her again on the forehead.

_Lydia wasn't sure if he was continuing to kiss her that way to hearten her or to calm himself… or to mark his territory in front of Seth Rollins._

She sighed and turned again toward Joe and Colby.

«Okay. Anyway, I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done and you what you continue to do for me. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't remained by my side. So, thank you, really. I know I say this very often, but I want you to understand how big my gratitude is.»

«There's no need to thank us, _baby girl_. You're one of us, by now, and we protect each other.» Roman said, with a warm smile.

Seth nodded, agreeing with him.

«_No-one is ever gonna hurt ya again._» Jon murmured and he pressed again his lips into her hair.

Lydia smiled and lightly pushed her hands on Dean's chest, to force him to let her go. Even if clearly unwillingly, Jon loosened his grip and Lydia could limp to Joe, but the Samoan reached her before she could take more than two steps, grasping her intentions. He immediately tightened her to himself in one of his bear-hugs.

«Thank you, _Joe._» she whispered, tenderly clinging to him.

«No problem, _kid._»

He let her go and Lydia turned toward Seth Rollins who, in spite of everything, still had a weird expression in his dark eyes. Lydia smiled at him and extended her arms, encouraging him to come closer. Seth didn't need to be asked twice and leaned onto her, strongly holding her, one hand pressed behind her nape.

«Thank you, _Colby._ Like for everything…» she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek and Colby tightened her even more.

«I'll always be here for you, _sweetheart._ You know that, don't you?»

Lydia nodded and broke the hug, returned to Jon, who tightened her again to himself.

«Joe, Colby… go back home to your families, they're waiting for you.» she softly whispered «I'm sure your daughter can't wait to hug her _super daddy._» Lydia smiled and Joe reciprocated her smile, nodding «And you should take advantage of this free time with your girlfriend, Colby. I'm sure she misses you and you miss her as well, don't you?» again, a weird expression colored Seth Rollins' brown eyes, but Lydia tried to ignore the odd sensation she felt inside her stomach and continued «I really thank you for everything you've done for me, but I don't want you to stay away from the ones you love because of me. Go home.»

«You gonna be okay?» the question slipped from Colby's lips before he could stop it.

Lydia felt Dean stiffening against her, so she quickly raised one hand and rested it on his chest, as if she wanted to calm him.

«Yeah.» she answered with a smiled «_I'm with Jon. Everything is gonna be okay, from now on._»

Colby stared at her for a long time, then he just nodded.

«Okay, let's go.» Joe said, grabbing Colby by a shoulder «We'll see you on Monday night at RAW, right?»

«Yes, promise.» Lydia smiled again «Have a good trip.»

Joe and Colby was about to exit, when the second one stopped and turned toward the others.

«Ah, I almost forgot. I was able to retrieve this… I hope it will be helpful.» Colby launched her a purse and Jon grabbed it on the fly, then he handed it to Lydia, who looked at it with astonished eyes, taking it in shaking hands.

«It's… it's mine… I thought…»

«You're welcome, _sweetheart._» it was the last thing Seth said, before reaching Roman out and closing the door behind.

Jon and Lydia remained silent for a few minutes, during which Jon kept to holding her tightly and to tenderly kiss her head now and again. Lydia was staring at the purse, without having the courage or any desire to open it and see what there was inside. She was still too shaken for all the events of the night and the only moment of lucidity was quickly leaving its place to tiredness, mixed up to a bewilderment which was almost worrisome.

_She didn't want to think about anything, in that moment. She just wanted to forget, again._

Jon, almost reading her mind, delicately took away the purse from her hands and threw it on the couch, then he brushed her cheek, beckoning her to raise her face: Lydia had an hurt expression in her lucid and dull eyes.

«Why don't ya ever do what I tell ya, Lydia? I told ya to go straight to my room and wait me there, didn't I?» Jon murmured with a sigh. He seemed annoyed, but he wasn't angry anymore, let alone with her.

Lydia weakly shrugged.

«Sorry… but it's definitely a good thing I came here, isn't it?»

Jon took a deep breath, which made him wince lightly because of the stab of pain which crossed his side.

«Fuck.» he hissed through gritted teeth, pressing one hand on the wound, still covered by the white shirt, on which appeared a wet blot of blood.

Lydia pulled away from him, or at least she tried to, because as soon as she took a step back, Jon snap-opened his eyes and addressed her with a cold glance, while he strengthened his grip around her waist and tightened her to himself again.

«Where do ya think ya goin'?»

«You're hurt, Jon…»

«I know. Ya too.»

Lydia slowly raised one hand and freed his face from the locks of hair which was covering his gaze. Lydia's light-brown eyes clearly expressed all the worry and guilt she felt inside.

_She felt responsible for everything that happened. If she had never entered in Dean Ambrose's life, now he…_

«No, stop it. Now.»

That simple and dry statement detached her from the complicated weft of her thoughts, forcing her to come back to reality. Dean was now looking at her straight-faced.

«What…?» she murmured, as if she had suddenly lost even the strengths to speak. Jon glared at her with a meaningful glance.

«I know that damn expression.» he rebuked her, his voice so cold and drawled to make a shiver run up her back. Lydia observed him for few seconds, before lowering her gaze. She didn't answer «Stop it or I swear to God I'm gonna kick ya out of my house on your nice, little ass, _Sunshine._»

She remained silent, biting her bottom lip; she was forced to give him her attention again when he grabbed her by the chin.

«Look at me.» he ordered pithy «It's not your fucking fault. Don't you think about that not even for a fucking, single moment. Am I making myself clear?»

Lydia swallowed and slowly nodded, so he showed her a smug smile and held her against his body again, kissing her temple.

«Good. Now, ya go to my room and ya wait for me in there. I'm gonna take a shower and stitch myself up and I'll join ya, I promise.»

* * *

When Jon entered in his room, he found Lydia sitting on his bed. She had her back rested against the headboard and her knees up to her chest; wearing just his yellow t-shirt, her legs were left naked, much to his pleasure. Jon silently observed her from the doorway, waiting for her to become aware of his presence: she had her gaze fixed on the window, but from the lost expression in her eyes it was easy to understand her mind was wandering beyond the nocturnal outlook of Las Vegas.

Slowly, Lydia finally turned her head and her eyes met the statuary figure of Dean Ambrose, who was now looking at her with a serious look in his blue eyes.

_Each thorny or sad thought disappeared in the very moment their eyes locked and Lydia couldn't feel her heart beat faster._

After the shower, Dean had worn a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top, which stuck to his perfect body like a second skin, enlightening his hard pectorals, his trained abs, and outlining the shape of his hips, on which there was not a single inch of fat; his shoulders and his arms were left naked and every single muscle, even if it was relaxed, it was still well-defined and prominent on his gold skin. His still wet hair had been pulled back, leaving his face bare; soft, messy curls stuck to his neck and some drops of water slowly ran to outline the rifts of his muscles.

_God… Jon was perfect._

After what seemed like infinite moments, Jon moved toward the bed, even if very slowly and gingerly, as if he was afraid that too much abrupt movements could break up the little girl in the middle of his bed.

_With her hair puffed up, that overly big shirt, the position of closure and self-defense and that bewildered gaze, Lydia seemed even more fragile and in need of protection; but she was still gorgeous in his eyes._

«How ya feeling?» he asked once he reached the edge of the bed.

«Way better, _now._» Lydia weakly smiled and Jon raised one hand to lightly touch her face with a caress and she tenderly rubbed against his palm «You?»

«Good, _now ya here with me._» Jon had had the courage to murmur those words she had just meant to suggest.

Lydia's smile grew bigger and sweeter, enlightening her eyes. To that vision, Jon felt a painful pleasure warming his chest and a smile spontaneously curving also on his lips. He bent forward, a hand still pressed on her cheek, and he laid a new kiss on her head, deeply breathing the intoxicating scent of her hair.

When he pulled away and was about to make distance from the bed, Lydia raised both her arms and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop and turn again toward her: Lydia had a shy and worried expression on her face and it made her look like a kid.

«I'm not goin' anywhere, relax. I'm just gonna take something to cure your injuries, I promise. Wait for me here.»

Lydia nodded and let his hand go. Jon returned immediately and sat down next to her, the first-aid kit in his hand. With skilled eye, he examined first her ankle, trying to handle it as delicately as possible: he moved it slowly, gently touching the swollen part, applying a pain-relief cream and massaging it carefully; Lydia sighed in contentment. After having painstakingly bandaged her foot, Jon went to examine the bad bruise which had already darkened on her right cheek: rage returned to fill his gaze for the whole time during which he applied a lotion on the bruise and delicately rubbed it with his thumb.

«Done.» Jon murmured, leaving one last caress on her cheek.

«Thanks.» Lydia shyly whispered, hinting at a little smile «Thank you for always taking care of me. I don't even know w-»

«Shh.» he hushed her «It's okay, ya don't need to say anything.» he tightened her to his body with one arm, pressing his lips against her forehead. «_I did really believe I had lost ya, ya know?»_

Lydia raised her hands and took two fists full of cloth of his tank top.

«Sorry…»

«Don't ya ever make me worry like this again, okay? _Stay always with me._»

Lydia silently nodded, then broke the hug and her hands went down to caress the profile of his abs from above the tank top, then she moved to his left side: it was soft, sign that Jon had put a band-aid on the wound.

«I'm sorry for…»

«Don't.» he cut her off «It's nothing. I had endured wounds and cuts deeper than that. Don't feel sorry.»

Without adding anything else, Lydia moved her hands down until the border of his tank top and then, slowly, almost fearfully, she lifted it up around his slim waist. Dean Ambrose looked at her from above with a curious glance.

«Whatcha doin'?»

Lydia didn't answer: she traced a delicate trail on each step of his sculpted abdominal, until her fingers touched the contour of the big band-aid.

«Can I see it…?»

«There's nothing to see, Lydia.»

«_Please._»

To that delicate and almost begging voice, Jon couldn't help but nodded.

Lydia gently tore the band-aid off, revealing the long cut skillfully stitched up: Jonathan Good was accustomed to suture his own wounds by himself, he had to learn how to do it due to all those brutal matches he competed in when he was in the indies, especially in CZW, where cuts like that were on the agenda. Lydia lightly touched the wound, sensing the irregular stitches under her pads. Without saying another word, she leaned forward and rested her lips on the cut, softly kissing it.

Jon winced, but not in pain; his blue eyes painted themselves of a dark and lustful shade. He felt himself painfully throbbing inside his sweatpants and he tried to ignore it, but it was definitely impossible when Lydia started to shift her lips from his wound to his abs, going up with a trail of kisses which burned his skin, on his pectorals, on his shoulder, on his neck, on his jaw line…

«Whatcha doin'?» Jon's voice was a bit louder than a whisper, a kind of low and husky growl which seemed to come directly from his chest.

Lydia didn't answer until her lips reached Jon's ones. She brushed against them with a soft kiss and then she whispered the answer few millimeters from them.

«What do you think I'm doing?»

She looked at him right in his eyes from that close distance and the hungry gaze he gave her immediately twisted her stomach into a knot of indescribable emotions: it was just like a snowstorm raged inside her soul.

«Lydia.» again that low and husky voice, almost a warning.

«Jon.» she whispered back.

Jon raised both his hands and inserted them into her hair, at the end of her head, under her ears, and held her face there, few millimeters away from his. He stared at her bad and long.

«What ya want from me?» he murmured «Tell me.»

Lydia let a shaking sigh go and her breath brushed against Jon's lips, unleashing a new wave of fire from his lower abdomen.

«_I want you to make me forget, Jon… make me forget, please._» she came closer again and rested her lips on his «_I want you._»

In a blink of an eye, Jon filled the gap between their lips with a voracious and furious kiss, so violent and possessive that, even if she was waiting for it, it made her moan in surprise. Jon didn't waste time: he bit her lips with a burning need and Lydia opened them for him, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and start to sweetly torture hers. As their tongue twined, licked, were drawn to each others' mouth in a fierce exchange, in an harmonious fight, Jon pushed Lydia against the mattress, lowering on her and trapping her under his strong body.

_In that moment, Lydia forgot about everything else which wasn't Dean Ambrose… Jon… his body against hers… his lips on hers… his tongue which reached every possible part of her mouth… his teeth which sweetly bit her already swollen lips… his hair which tickled her forehead… his hands in her hair… his big and hard muscles of his arms, stretched because of the effort he was making not to weight on her and on which she was now brushing her fingers, savoring each and every hard bulging._

Jon broke away from her lips, but he kept to kiss the corner of her mouth, then he kissed her cheek, her jaw line and, finally, her neck, where he stopped and started to suck hard and bit sweetly, making her whimper.

Lydia raised both her hands and inserted them in his soft hair and when Jon bit harder, she instinctively closed her fists on it and pulled, making him groan against her skin, which he bit again, before languidly licking it.

Lydia let go of her grip on Jon's head and her fingers went to caress the base of his neck, his strong shoulders… her fingers climbed down his muscular back, until she reached his waist and, again, his abs; she inserted her hands under his tank top and the contact with his warm skin made her feel little electric shocks, which originated directly from her pads and they radiated outward on her entire body. Jon returned to kiss her on the lips, always with the same violence, and pulled away from her just when he felt her starting to have up his tank top; he helped her to free himself of the garment, raising both his arms and removing it from his head, then he threw it away, at the foot of the bed.

Lydia took some seconds to observe him and she felt her breath being caught in her throat at the sight of how perfect his body was: Jon had now his hair all ruffled and was bare-chested; every inch of his golden skin stretched itself on his hard pectorals, on his tensed abs, on his sculpted arms.

_And then, his eyes… God, Dean Ambrose was looking at her with such intensity to make her feel naked even if she was still wearing his t-shirt._

But it wasn't for long: Lydia raised her bust, resting her hands on his chest and caressing him almost with urgency, and she kissed him again. Dean wrapped her waist with his arms, then he introduced both his hands under her shirt, behind her back. Lydia had the softest skin he had ever touched. He trailed the entire line of her spinal column with skilled fingers and she sighed on his lips; they pulled away again when he had up her shirt and made it slip away from her head, sending it to company his tank top on the ground.

Exactly like her before, Jon took his time to observe her: it was the first time he saw her naked – under the big shirt, Lydia hadn't worn a bra and to that awareness, Jon's eyes became darker and more intense, as he had the possibility to observe her little breasts, round and solid, and both her pink nipples, which was already standing out for him.

«Fuck, Lydia… ya fuckin' perfect.» he whispered, looking her up and down.

Lydia shyly smiled and her cheeks flushed deliciously as he went to kiss them. She inserted again her fingers in his soft hair, scratching his nape. Jon's lips trailed a new line of fire, from her cheek, to her jaw, to the profile of her neck, to her collarbone – which he softly bit, making her wince – until he reached his target. His lips brushed against her left breast and, as the other hand started to caress and tenderly squeeze the right one, his mouth closed on the tip of her left breast, which he started to suck, torture, sweetly biting it, and then he twined it around his tongue and pushed it inside. At each movement, at each caress, Jon could feel Lydia's body wince under his own and little whines starting to leave her lips, now pressed on his hair. When he pulled away from the just now tortured nipple and blew lightly, seeing it swelling again, Lydia moaned and he felt himself pulsing even more painfully.

_He needed her._

He voraciously went to torture the other breast, dedicating to it the same attention, then his kisses shifted again toward her face, until he reached her lips and stole them in a new, furious dance.

Lydia kept to caress each part of his body she could reach: she could feel the definition of every single muscle under her skin and when her hands reached the edge of his sweatpants and then they came inside, she could clearly feel how hard he had become for her, even if just through the cloth of the boxer he was still wearing. As he kept to kiss her, Lydia touched, almost sheepishly, his bulging from above the under-garment and he groaned against her lips, forcing her to swallow his following growls. When she started to massage him, he broke away from her lips and rested his forehead against the crook of her neck, breathing heavily against her shoulder; but he didn't allow her to continue for long. His hand snapped to grab her wrist and she winced for the sudden gesture and stopped. Jon forced her to remove her hand from his sweatpants and kept to hold her wrist for long moments, during which he remained completely motionless. When he raised again his gaze on her – precious sapphires, opaque of lust -, Lydia glanced at him insecure, being afraid she had done something wrong. He erased her doubts simply crashing again his lips on hers.

«If ya keep doin' that…» he murmured between a kiss and another «I won't last long.» and another, «God! Ya fuckin' perfect, Lydia… fucking perfect. Ya drive me crazy, ya know? Ya drive me crazy, goddamit…»

Jon pushed her backward, forcing her to return with her shoulders on the mattress and trapped her again under his body. He blocked her hands to the side of her head, interlacing their fingers together, and his kisses went down, from her lips, to her chin, to her neck, to the valley between her breasts, to her stomach, until he reached the edge of her panties; his hands left hers and went down, caressing her arms and her side, until they reached her hips, which he firmly grabbed. Lydia winced and whimpered when he left a kiss on her sweet spot, from above the panties.

He could already smell the scent of her arousal and that turned him on even more. Raising his gaze to look at her in the eyes, he hooked his fingers in the edge of her panties and let them slide down her legs. Then he came back on her, kissing her ankles, the inside of her legs, the inside of her thighs, until he reached her sweetness, which seemed to want nothing else but him. Jon inhaled her perfume – she smelled of clean, sweet things and _pure sex._

«Fuck, ya smell amazing… goddamit, ya perfect.» he murmured, returning to kiss her on her thighs, then on her hips, on her stomach, until his lips crashed again against hers «Perfect.»

While he kissed her, Lydia felt his hand caressing again her whole body, leaving little electric shocks on every inch his pads brushed against, until she felt his fingers massaging her lips and opening her slightly. When she felt a long, muscled finger finding her entrance and going inside her, Lydia moaned loudly against Jon's lips; he smiled, swallowing each and every following moan from her, which followed the movement of his finger, which began to move in and out of her, in a regular and slow pace.

«I'll make ya forget 'bout everything, Lydia. Believe me. _I'll be the only thing left in ya. Ya mine._» he murmured in her ear, licking her lobe and making her shiver in pleasure «Fuck… ya so warm and wet, aren't ya?»

«It… it is… f-for… y-you…!» she whispered, among moans, as he quickened the pace, adding another finger inside of her «Jon, _please!_» she almost screamed, when she felt his thumb starting to massage little circles on her clit.

Jon groaned again, returning to furiously kiss her. He felt her pulsing around his fingers and he knew he had brought her to the limit, so he slowed the pace down and pulled them out. He brought his glistening fingers on his lips and slowly licked them, never looking away from her blurred, shining eyes.

_God… it was the most erotic and sexy thing Lydia had ever seen._

«Mmm… so fucking sweet.» he murmured, once more he came down to kiss her again.

«Jon…» she whispered back «_Please._»

Jon quickly rid off of his sweatpants and boxers and she could, finally, see him in all his length: he was thick, hard and ready for her. _And he was beautiful._

«Wow…» it slipped from her lips and a smirk curved Jon's perfect lips.

He leaned on her again and she could feel his thick member pressing against her thigh, making her sigh in pure anticipation.

«It's for ya.» he murmured in her ear, starting to rub himself against her.

«_Please!_» Lydia whimpered again, grabbing his hair.

Jon stopped and put pressure on his arms, to raise himself and look at her face: with her hair spread on the pillow, her cheeks red, her eyes shining with desire… _Lydia had never been more beautiful._

«Please what, Lydia?» he whispered «Tell me what ya want.» he demanded.

Lydia cupped his face in her hands and forced him to bend down again, crashing her lips on his in a new, deep kiss.

«_Fuck me._» she whispered among kisses.

Jon smirked against her lips, then, without adding anything else, he pierced her.

_And Lydia forgot about everything: her mind became a dark oblivion of pure pleasure and just one thing remained inside of her, body and soul._

_Jon._

* * *

**Ehm-ehm-ehm. What else can I say? Nothing to add, don't ya think so as well? I hope you've liked it! I guess who are on Team Dean/Lydia is very happy right now LOL And I wonder if there's still some Seth/Lydia fan in here... oh well! It's the first time EVER I write a scene like this and I sincerely hope I've not been harsh or gross! Let me know what you think in a review! It would make my day! ;) Love ya all!**


	27. Scars From The Stormy End

******Author's note:****** As always, thanks to **LivHardy**, my sweet, amazing and very efficient beta-reader!  
So, I'm not 100% satisfied by this chapter, but I hope you're gonna like it anyway! It's a bit shorter than the previous, but I'm in the middle of my university exam and I wanted to give you something anyway, that's why this is not very long, but whatever, here it is! I wait for your opinion as always! Thank you all!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**27\. Scars from the stormy end**

When Lydia reopened her eyes the morning after, she felt refreshed and ready to face every new challenge the world had in store for her. The sunlight softly entered from the fissures of the shutter and a gentle breeze introduced itself inside the room from the crack in the window.

Lydia stirred herself slowly, her body pressed against Dean Ambrose's one, who, next to her, still slept, one of his arm which tenderly encircled her waist. Raising her gaze, Lydia observed his relaxed face and admired the way in which his blonde hair spread itself on his forehead and on his cheeks, soft, honey locks where the sun kissed him almost with shy devotion; his pouted lips unsealed slightly every time he let out a silent breath; his golden skin released a nice warmth against her body; not to talk about his scent, so sweet and strong, smell of male and _sex._

The more she looked at him, the more Lydia was convinced Jon wasn't real: he was of a divine perfection, with his athletic body, his blond curls, his strong arms, his tan skin… yes, he looked exactly like a God coming from ancient Greece.

She remained to observe him for what seemed like hours, enjoying the comforting warmth of his body and the sense of total protection that only he was able to instill in her. Then, slowly, being careful not to wake him up, she slipped away from his grip. Not making any sound, she took the white tank top he was wearing the night before and pulled it on, then she wriggled out of the room.

After having had a quick shower, Lydia had briefly dried her hair and then, still damp, she had put it in a bun behind her nape: even if winter was coming, Dean's home was very warm, so she shouldn't get sick. She wore a pair of new panties and then, almost with a hint of malice, she pulled on again Jon's tank top, sinking in the intoxicating scent of his skin which had drenched it.

Moving into the living room, Lydia noticed the purse Seth had recovered for her the night before, she had left it on the couch where Jon had launched it. She decided she would face it once Jon was up. Instead, she grabbed her cell phone from the table and noticed she had a message: _Seth Rollins._

"_**Just wanna be sure U OK, sweetheart. Call me asap."**_

Lydia smiled to herself: there was always something which warmed her heart up every time Seth showed his concern toward her. She couldn't explain what it was, exactly, but she couldn't deny she liked all his attentions.

_It was so much selfish and horrible, of her, to feel good being the center of attention for both Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Feeling happy and all-content because they both cared about her, did this make her a bad person? Well, she wouldn't be surprised to find that out, after all of what she was slowly remembering or learning about her own persona._

Lydia shook her head and chased away those thoughts from her mind. It was **10 a.m.** … _who knows if Seth was already up._

She dialed his number without thinking twice about it and brought the cell phone to her ear. Someone answered after the third ring, but it wasn't Seth Rollins.

«_Hello?_» it was a crystal and female voice, probably Leighla.

_And here it was another reason why Lydia felt horrible to feel something for the attention from Seth Rollins. He had a girlfriend._

«Ehm.. hi.. I-I was looking for Se… Colby!» she corrected herself, mentally cursing herself for having hesitated. She cleared her throat, trying to calm herself down «I was looking for Colby.» she repeated.

«_He can't answer right now, he's at the gym, working out. Who's looking for him?»_

«Ehm… Lydia, I'm Lydia.»

«_Oh._» in that simple monosyllable there was an hint of clear annoyance and also a certain sourness which crossed Lydia's chest like a stab, making her swallow hard «_Of course, Lydia. Who else could you be?_» Leighla murmured «_What do you want from Colby?»_ she asked bluntly, but she had to realize she had been rude, because she immediately added «_Do you want me to give him a message from you?_» and her voice became a little kinder.

Lydia had to fight against the urge to get smart and ask her what her problem was, but, because she perfectly knew what it was and she couldn't blame her at all, she simply said «No, no. Don't worry, it's nothing important, it can wait. Tell him I called, if you don't mind.»

«_Okay._» and, before Lydia could add anything else, Leighla had closed the communication.

«Bye…?» she slurred to the dead-line, shaking her head and sighing.

_Perfect, apparently Leighla seemed to hate her without even knowing her. Fantastic. Fucking fantastic, her life kept getting better and better._

* * *

When Dean Ambrose reached her in the kitchen, silent as a cat, Lydia, concentrated on preparing breakfast and she didn't become aware of his presence until she felt an hard forearm pressing against her chest and another slipping around her slim waist, as her back pressed against a broad and muscular torso. Lydia smiled as Jon caressed her nape with his nose, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair, gathered into a bun, and when he placed a kiss behind her neck, she couldn't help but shiver lightly.

«Good morning.» she whispered, as the now familiar warmth tingled her cheeks.

«Good morning, _darlin'_.» he answered and his breath brushed against the sensitive skin on her neck «What an amazing smell.»

«Oh, I'm preparing breakfast: waffles, cream and chocolate, I hope…»

«Wasn't talking 'bout the breakfast.» Jon interrupted her, with a smirk in his voice «_I was talkin' about ya._»

With one, nimble movement, Jon made her whirl between his arms, so now Lydia was tightened between his body and the furniture behind her. Dean Ambrose, handsome like the sun, observed her from above with eyes blue like the sea and likewise deep and she felt her cheeks becoming even more red.

«Aww, I love when ya blush this way to me, ya know?» Jon bent his head and quickly brushed his lips on her cheek, then he pressed them on hers and kissed her deeply and madly. Even if she felt her legs suddenly go weak and her heart beating really fast in her chest, Lydia immediately answered to his kiss and their tongue met in a furious dance «Mmm.» Jon mumbled, in a moan of pure delight, as he broke their lips apart and rested his forehead on hers; his tongue keenly licked his bottom lip «Ya taste so damn good.» he leaned forward again, bringing his mouth to her ear, naughty lips which brushed her lobe, making her tremble again «_I might eat ya up instead of breakfast… whatcha think 'bout that_?_»_

Lydia widened her eyes and her heart jumped in her throat. When he returned to look at her straight in the eyes, he was almost amused and contemporaneously touched by the way her cheeks were burning.

_He loved the way Lydia reacted to his provocation, it was oh so funny making her uncomfortable – in a good way, of course; and that, it was always so easy. Lydia was really a simple girl and it was for this, maybe, why he liked her so much._

Jon smiled mischievously and raised one hand to tap his fingers on her red cheek.

«So?» he said with undisguised amusement.

Lydia blinked and cleared her throat, trying to return with her feet on Earth – which was never so simple, when he was this close.

«No… I… well…» she slurred, without knowing what to say, and Dean's eyes shone of an even more interested sparkle «The… the breakfast…» when a burning smell hit her nostrils, Lydia jumped, forcing him to finally let her go «IT'S BURNING!» she exclaimed, spinning around toward the burner and turning it off. The waffles inside the pan were now a black and smoking heap and Lydia sighed, curving her shoulders «Damn…»

Jon tried to hold himself, but he finally burst out laughing and Lydia turned to scowl at him.

«Whatcha laughing at?!» she rebuked him «It's your fault!»

«Whoa, how can that be my fault?» he defended himself, raising both his hands and taking a step back «Ya should have given it more attention, _darling_.»

«I should…! But you came here and…»

«And… what, _Sunshine_?» he provoked her, bending a little forward.

«You… you…» here she was, babbling again – _damn Dean Ambrose and his damn blue eyes!_ «You distracted me!» she was finally able to say, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Jon sniggered amused and reached her again, grabbing her chin in one, large hand and forced her to look at him.

«It's not my fault if it's so easy to distract ya.» he whispered, a mere inch away from her desirable lips «Aw, come on: don't make that angry face, right now. I'm taking ya out for breakfast, 'kay?» and he quickly pecked her lips.

Lydia pouted, but her eyes softened.

«No.» she answered, turning around to grab the pan and throwing the burned contents in the trashcan «Now, you go take a shower and I'll prepare _again_ breakfast. And you…» she turned toward Jon, waving the pan like an improper weapon and pointing it at his chest «You stay out of this kitchen until I have finished, am I making myself clear?»

«Oh, so bossy.» Jon answered with a smirk, resting the index finger on the edge of the pan and pushing it down, pulling it away from his chest; then he came closer to Lydia once again «_I like it._»

Lydia looked up to the sky.

«I said shower, Jon. Now.» she repeated, trying not to let herself be distracted again by his deep, blue eyes… God, you could really lose yourself in th… No, Lydia! Behave, come on!

«Come with me?» he proposed, trying to wrap her against his chest, but she wriggled out of his grip and shook her head.

«No, shower _alone_. Go.»

Jon pouted.

«Ya know, _Sunshine…_» he said, his tone suddenly turned thoughtful, his expression stern; he slowly walked toward her, with the fluency of a predator which studies its victim, and Lydia frowned, instinctively taking a step back «I don't like when people give me orders. And sure as hell I don't fuckin' like to follow them. So…» with a jump he reached her and grabbed her behind her knees, picking her up over his shoulder «Now ya come with me!»

Lydia squeaked and wriggled in his grasp, but it was all so useless: Jon was _definitely_ stronger than her.

«Eeeeek! No, stop it, Jon! Put me down!» she yelled among laughs.

«Na-ah. I got ya now, I won't let ya go.» he answered with seriousness, even if it was clear the hint of amusement in his voice «I think ya need to _refresh_ your ideas. Maybe ya just forget who's in charge, here.»

«When you behave like this, you're a dick, _Ambrose!_»

Jon sniggered «Please, _Sunshine_, dump on me, come on. That will change my mind for sure.»

He was dangerously coming closer to the bathroom, so Lydia tried to change tactics.

«Come on, Jon, put me down… pleeeease.» this time she had used a very tiny, sweet voice.

Jon stopped and Lydia smile inwardly, believing she had been able to screw him over. But then, he burst out laughing again and entered the bathroom.

«Nice try, _little fighter._ Too bad it doesn't work with me.» he jeered at her.

Lydia restarted to wriggle in his grip as he approached the shower.

«No, Jon. Wait. I think you wanna reconsider your actions, right now.» she said, once he put her down, his arms which still encircled her waist, kept her tightened to his body.

Dean looked at her from above, one naughty smile on his lips and a mischievous sparkle in his very blue eyes.

«Why would I?» he asked, cocking the head to one side.

«Well… first of all, I've already had a shower.» Lydia said and immediately realized how stupid her excuse was; but she couldn't do anything about it, when Dean Ambrose was this close, her brain went haywire. It was one of those thing you never accustom to. _Ever._

Jon raised an eyebrow, then his crooked grin grew wider. He bent forward, until his nose was in her hair, to the base of her neck, and he took a deep breath, which he released with an husky and vibrating growl which, alone, would have been able to turn on even a frigid nun. Lydia felt a warm tingle coming up directly from her lower abdomen and it put her stomach in turmoil; she had to swallow hard or she was sure, otherwise, her heart would jump out of her mouth.

«And that's why ya smell so fuckin' good…» Jon murmured, brushing his lips against her neck «But that ain't enough.» he got up in all his height, towering over her, cheekily. He wrapped one strong arm around her waist and pushed her inside the shower, entering along with her and trapping her against the cold tiles behind her «Try again, maybe ya'll be luckier next time.»

Lydia raised her hands to rest them on Jon's bare and smooth chest, in a useless attempt to distance him. Useless, because he was bigger and stronger than her and that was a thing he liked to always point out; it was just like he was aroused by the only thought of being able to dominate her, to do to her everything he liked, to be able to force her to bend to his will, to his control. They were quite sick thoughts, but the relationship and the dependence Jonathan Good was developing toward Lydia, that little, forgetful, cute girl who entered his life arrogantly, asking for no permissions nor using good manners, it was nothing healthy. Not that he cared about that, anyway.

«I'm still waiting, _little fighter._» he murmured, trailing a caress on her neck with his nose.

Lydia swallowed and bit her bottom lip, avoiding to a little moan to leave her throat.

«I… I can't think, when you're this close…» she mumbled at the end, docile.

She felt him smirking against her own skin and, when he got up, bringing his face to the same level as hers, there was an horny sparkle in his eyes.

«Ya can't, can ya?» he taunted her, amused «Score for me, then.» he murmured, before erasing the now minimal gap between their lips and stealing hers in a new, long, domineering kiss.

What happened next was a wonderful remake of what had already happened the night before in the sheets, _three times._

* * *

That had been the longest and most pleasant shower Lydia had ever had and she didn't need to get her memory back to be sure about that.

_Dean Ambrose was a Sex's God, period._

As she waited for him to come back home with the breakfast he had promised her, Lydia togged, deciding to wear something hers, this time.

_When Jon, under the shower, pulled away from her to give her a long, appreciative glance and he had noticed she was wearing his tank top, he had smiled naughty and went down on her with even more fervor, mumbling against her skin it drove him crazy when she wore his things._

As funny as it was to tease Dean Ambrose, Lydia, after the hectic night and the even more hectic shower, was too much exhausted and happily sore to even think to provoke him again. Even because Dean Ambrose, truth be told, seemed to be tireless when it come to sex. But she… oh, she definitely needed more time to recover.

She was sitting on the piano when Jon came back home. She wasn't singing, just playing a sweet and quite melancholic melody. Jon put the bag with the breakfast on the shelf in the entry, next to his keys, shifted his sunglasses on his head, pulling back the rebel locks which had fallen to hide his forehead, and he reached her. Lydia, too much absorbed in her own thoughts, didn't become aware of his presence until Dean slowly leaned on her, wrapping her chest with an arm and tightening her to himself. She winced scared and was about to stop.

«It's me, _little fighter._ Relax.» he murmured in her ear «Keep playin'.» he ordered, tenderly kissing her nape.

Lydia smiled and her body immediately relaxed against Dean Ambrose's. She continued to play and the melody seemed to have a calming effect on Jon, who rested his chin on her shoulder and began to play with her long hair, now dry and loosened in soft, perfumed waves.

«Ya know…» he whispered after a while, when the last keys burned off in the silence «I could get use to all of this.» Lydia turned her head toward him: Jon still had his chin rested on her shoulder, his eyes closed «Spending the night with ya, waking up and finding ya in the kitchen, making me the breakfast…»

«Trying to.» she interrupted him with a smile in her voice.

«Hush, now. Don't heckle on me.» he rebuked her, opening his eyes just to playfully scowl at her, who clutched in her shoulder, guilty; Dean observed her for a very long moment, then he closed his eyes again, his hand which still trailed inside her hair «Taking showers together…» he continued, as a naughty smirk curved his perfect lips, which he licked, as if he could still taste her on them «And then go out and come back here and find ya playing the piano… I love when ya play the piano, ya know?»

Lydia stared at him from that ridiculous distance and something in her chest broke apart.

«Yep, I could really get use to this.» he whispered at the end, opening his eyes and looking at her with his signature smirk.

_But what he saw left him breathless, as a weird pain tingled the pit of his stomach._

_Lydia was crying._

Dean frowned and swallowed, caught off guard by that reaction.

«Lydia? What's wrong? Ya feel bad?» he asked apprehensive, cupping her face in his hands.

Lydia quickly shook her head and backed out of the gentle grip of his big and warm hands, wiping the tears away.

«No… it's just… sorry, _Dean_.» she murmured, lowering her gaze; she would have really liked to stop crying, but the more tears she wiped away, the more they seemed to puckishly run down her cheeks.

_It was just like what broke inside her chest was quickly pouring his liquid out from her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it._

«Lydia?»

«It… it'll cease, I swear.» Lydia tried to smile, but what came out was just an odd expression «Why… why don't you go to place the food on the table? I… I'm coming after you in a minute.»

Dean looked at her disconcerted, the sensation of uneasiness which pressed on his chest was making him nervous.

_He hated to feel that way._

_He hated to see her that way._

«Hey.»

«_Dean,_don't.»

«The fuck!» he snapped harshly, grabbing her chin and forcing her to raise her face «Look at me, Lydia: what's wrong?»

With her sight blurred of tears, Dean Ambrose's face was a shapeless blot of concern and anger.

«It's nothing, really… now I…»

«Stop with all these fuckin' bullshit, Lydia. Ya making me angry. Tell me.»

Lydia let a shaking sigh go and bit her bottom lip, intimidated by the dark glance Dean was addressing her with.

«Okay…» she whispered «It's just that… it won't be like this forever, you know…?»

Jon raised a brow, letting her chin go. His eyes narrowed into two suspicious fissures, that weird sensation which still weighted on him.

«What ya talkin' about?» he asked, his Cincinnati accent now stronger.

«About this.» Lydia weakly raised one hand to point at herself and then at him «_About us._»

Dean blinked, puzzled. Lydia took a deep breath, the tears had finally stopped to run down her cheeks. She closed her hands into two little fists, trying to take courage and express herself, without hurting him.

«I mean… sooner or later, I'll get my memory back, hopefully. And… then, I'm going back to my home. To my friends… to my family. And…»

«Ya won't be here anymore.» he ended, his voice suddenly cold and distant, exactly like his eyes, irises now so glacial to send shivers of snow directly in her stomach «Got it.»

Lydia dared to raise her gaze on Dean Ambrose, hoping to read something, a sign, an emotion, but everything she found was a marble mask of pure composure and two shining, but oh so lifeless, eyes. Her heart tightened so much she was sure it was now as little as a nut.

«_Dean…?_» she called him after some seconds of tensed silence.

_She didn't know why, right now, she was calling him Dean again, instead of Jon. Maybe, it was just a subconscious way to put some distance between them. They had gotten so close in the last days… they couldn't do that anymore. They were living in a fairytale: the knight out of ordinary who saves the forgetful princess. Stories like these end always with a "…happily ever after", but that's not the reality. In the real world, the forgetful princess doesn't lose the conception of her own world for the knight she's falling for and she doesn't forget she has another life. And she doesn't forget the knight has his own life as well._

«Mmm?» it was the only answer she obtain from Dean, whose gaze was now empty and cold and wasn't looking at her anymore.

«This… this doesn't mean we can't stay in touch, does it? You know… once this story is over and I'll be back to my life and you to yours, we…»

«Sure.» he answered, slowly getting up «It will be difficult, though, _Sunshine_.» _God, she hated that surname!_ «Ya know, with my career and all.»

«Yeah, well… that's for sure.» she murmured, trying to ignore the stab in her chest «Your career comes first, that's why it's definitely better if I retrieve my memory back as soon as possible, so I won't be a burden to you anymore and you can come back to your life.» she didn't say that with an angry or annoyed tone: her voice remained surprisingly delicated and gentle and, at the end, it was even followed by a light laugh.

_And Jon hated her even more._

_It seemed she didn't care about anything, just like everything they had built in the last few days could be easily thrown in the wind._

Jon tightened his hand into two fists and glanced her with a mad and mean glance of his now cold irises and Lydia swallowed, scared. But that furious expression colored the blue of his eyes just for few seconds, then the stolidity returned to reign on his face and he just shrugged everything off his shoulders.

«Right. Let's go have breakfast, then, so we can get started.» he said, giving her the back and walking toward the kitchen.

Before he could distance himself too much, Lydia grabbed his hand and Jon winced, stopping. He remained with his back on her and didn't turn to look at her, so Lydia tightened a bit the grip of her thin fingers around his hand.

«What?» he finally blew out.

«I… I don't want you to get my words wrong. I really appreciate what you're doing for me, and I…»

«No, don't ya dare.» he interrupted her bluntly «Don't fucking thank me again, Lydia, or I swear to God I won't answer for my actions. You're grateful to me, I got it. Ya keep saying it since I've saved ya and it's becoming really annoying. I told ya to stop, didn't I? So, stop. I got it, for God's sake.»

Lydia held her breath as the pain exploded in her chest. She let his hand go and took a step back, lowering her gaze.

«Okay…» she weakly whispered.

Jon snorted loudly and run his hand into his hair, taking off his sunglasses and launching them on the couch. Finally, he turned to look at her.

«Sorry, Lydia. I didn't…»

«No, it's okay, really. Don't worry.» Lydia forced a smile on her lips, but what curved them was exactly that damn melancholic smile he hated so much.

Trying to ignore the umpteenth stab to his heart, Jon looked away and nodded.

«Fine. Let's have breakfast.»

«Yes.» Lydia answered «So we can check my purse: hopefully, I'll find the keys of my car and my home's address, so, at least, I can come back home and let you come back to your life.» Lydia smiled encouraging, but, again, Jon wasn't looking at her anymore «You have to think about your career now, _Jon_. It's the right thing to do. _And it's the most important thing, isn't it?_»

Without looking at her, Dean nodded and gave his back to her.

«Yes, it's the _only_ important thing_._»

* * *

**Please, don't hate me! They will make this up, eventually, I promise!  
****So, bittersweet chapter, isn't it? What do ya think about it? Let me know with a review, ya know they're always much appreciated!  
****Just because this chapter is a bit short, I'm leaving you some spoilers on what will happen next on "Anything but Ordinary", hoping to keep you hooked and interested! And also for thanking you all of your amazing support!  
-We'll find more about Lydia, like her age, her car and her house;  
-There will be Roman's daughter b-day and there will be a lot of fun and drama as well, what I can say it's Leighla is gonna be there and we'll see how Seth will act toward Lydia with his girlfriend around;  
-Lydia will return on the road with The SHIELD: Slammy's and nights out and misanderstanding and jealousy!  
-Lydia will get drunk at one party and it's gonna be definitely fun! And she won't be the only one getting drunk *grins***

**Hope I've tickled your fancy enough! Keep following me for more! I promise I won't disappoint ya (;**


	28. Something Made Your Eyes So Cold

******Author's note:****** I'm quite in a rush, but I wanted to give you the new chapter anyway! So, here it is! Hope you're gonna like it! My exams are finally over and they went very well! As always, thank you all for following/reviewing this story and a huge THANKS to **LivHardy**, who's continuing to help me with the english version of my chapters!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**28\. Something made your eyes so cold**

Jon remained silent during their entire breakfast and Lydia didn't really have the courage to speak again.

Why in the hell did she have to say those words? What was wrong with her? Things between them were starting to go well… rather, they were going great. Lydia didn't know Jonathan Good for a very long time – doing a quick calculation, it was less than two weeks since he had saved her from Callum and yet she felt bonded to him just like they had spent their lives together.

_And this scared the hell out of her._

That's why she had pushed him away, _she had to do it_, for their own good.

Their relationship wasn't sane nor genuine, and it probably would have never been so. _Goddamit!_ He had picked her up from the street like a lost, little puppy and she had done nothing but profit from his kindness, without being able to give him much in return.

And then, there was the whole issue of her lost memory, which still struggled to come back to her: if, at first, Lydia had thought it was just a temporary consequence of the wound she had gained to her head, right now she was beginning to be seriously worried that, after ten, long days, she still couldn't remember anything but few images and clouded moments about her past. How could a situation like that mean something good? How could they delude themselves to be able to built something more? It would never be like that and it was definitely better if they both started to come to terms with reality, because the longer they would have lived in that limbo of uncertainties and fake expectations, the more they would have suffered. Not that Lydia wouldn't like to spend her life with Dean Ambrose, obviously: hey, which sane girl wouldn't? But she also knew how to distinguish dreams, fantasies and wishes from the real world: she and Jon could never live together. She would never be the kind of girl he needed, someone who was his light and who brought color in his world stained with darkness. Dean Ambrose needed a girl who was able to make him forget his past and brought out the best parts of him; he didn't need a girl who had forgotten her own past and who did nothing but get him into trouble.

And then, if truth be told, all those flashes which lightened inside her mind weren't really enjoyable. She had never talked to him about them, she hadn't had the courage to, but she had been able to gain some information on her own persona: she was in a relationship (_relationship? Affair? Thing?)_ with a dealer, whom she accompany in dark and of ill repute alleys to sell God knows only what kind of trash; she didn't have a home, or, at least, that's what she kept repeating and also what Callum, almost in mocking tone, had restated; she must live with him or in that rickety car she always saw in her dreams… _or better, nightmares;_ and then, something happened to her parents, but Callum hadn't told her what. But one of his last sentences kept to swirl in her mind, bringing her to the verge of a crying fits everytime his words echoed in her ears.

"_They had warned me that everyone around you dies. You're damned, Lydia… fucking damned..."_

And that fucking word, _damned_, kept swirling in her mind, making her sick.

Those weren't nice memories. They weren't happy memories. And she was sure that, once she had took her memory back, things would have gone even worse than that. That's why she needed to get away from Jon, to put between them the right distances.

Lydia was damaged good and Jonathan Good couldn't do anything to fix her.

_Because she would have brought him down, too, in her damnation and in her pain._

_And Lydia couldn't allow this to happen._

_Jonathan Good was the best thing to have ever entered her life. And she would have saved him from herself, come hell or high water._

* * *

Jon stared at his own, shapeless reflex in the pitch black coffee he was drinking, wishing it suddenly became beer… or something _definitely_ stronger. It was from a quite amount of time he didn't feel the incessant desire to swallow some filth which fogged his brain and made him forget about pain and shut his fucking, twisted mind up. And now, instead, he had to fight against the urge to jump on his feet, reach the cabinet in the living room and correct his coffee, so much that, in the end, there would be more alcohol than caffeine inside his mug.

Damn it, how could he have been so fucking stupid?

He wasn't a namby-pampy kind of person. Not at all. He didn't show his attachments or his feelings, people always said they had a hard time trying to figure him out. He was one of those guy who kept things to himself. People thought it was because he was simply reserved and cold, but he was the only one to know the truth was far from that.

_Jonathan Good was fucking afraid to suffer._

His childhood, his adolescence, _his entire life_, had been crossed by pain and sufferings, physical and mental, which had made him the egocentric son of a bitch he was – without saving his mother's name, since it was all her fault. He was just a fuck up who lived only for his own dream, who used each and every means it took to arrive there where the sun shone a little more, to show all of his mudslingers who Jonathan Good was and how much he was worth. He was untouchable, unapproachable, out of everyone's reach. No-one overstepped his walls, no-one stayed too long with him.

_Everyone, eventually, deserted him._

Because he was too fucked up, too eccentric, too _damaged_ for someone to fix him. There was someone who had tried to, you could bet on it. How many women deceived themselves to be able to take his shattered soul and recompose it piece after piece, with some smiles, one sweet word, one encouraging glance, trust… _love._ Tsk, love. He, who hadn't received love not even from his mother, had no idea what love was.

_And of one thing only he was absolutely sure: he would have never loved._

He felt something similar for wrestling. But it was a visceral and twisted love, even if it was still true to him, because it was the only thing he had, his only guarantee on which he had built his life, _the only permanent feature which would have never deserted him._

And then, there was Lydia.

And each and every of his certainties disappeared and the world return to be the mess it was before. She confused him, she destabilized him. He had never felt something like this, before. It wasn't love, he was fucking sure about it. But there was something inside her, something indefinable, something which dangerously drawn him, something which drove him crazy at the only thought someone could take her away from him. Since she had entered his life, Jon had felt inexplicably better and it had been just like when he had taken those damn drugs in Mexico, but without all the side effects that came from them… he had forgotten everything, his pain had disappeared and he had felt good. _He had felt happy._ But he was just a fuck up and he didn't deserve to be happy. That's why he shouldn't have been too surprised when she, cause of his wellness, had decided to take away his little happiness, the only thing which had been able to calm him down.

_And he hated her, because of this. Goddamn, he hated her with all his heart and soul._

_Lydia was right: it was definitely better if they jump to check her purse, so she could return to her fucking house and Jon could get rid of her forever._

_Life had been good even without her. When she would walk away from him, his life would have gone likewise good, there was nothing to be worried about._

_He wouldn't fall again._

_He had a career to think about, now, and he wouldn't let her ruin the only, true, good thing of his life._

* * *

«How's your wound?»

Lydia was the first one to be able to finally break the overwhelming silence which had wrapped them since they had entered the kitchen. Jon, however, his eyes fixed on the coffee mug he was tightening in his hands – even too violently, 'cause his knuckles were now white -, didn't answered.

«Dean?» Lydia called him «Dean?» no reaction «_Jon?_»

Finally, Dean Ambrose's blue eyes turned on and blazed on her so suddenly Lydia almost winced, pulling herself back against the chair's seatback.

_If there was one thing she had figured out of Jon, it was that, when he was this calm and taciturn, it was never a good sign._

He stared at her for a few moments, then he brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip of coffee.

«What?» he finally asked, looking away again.

Lydia swallowed and moistened her lips, sensing her throat suddenly dry.

«Your wound… how is it?» she asked again, almost shyly, breaking his croissant into little pieces. She hadn't eaten it yet, she had not wanted to.

«Fine.» Jon answered, the tone of his voice cold and impassive, just like his eyes.

«Good…» Lydia murmured, lowering her gaze on the brioche.

«Ya should eat that, not making little pieces of it.»

«Oh… yeah, you're right.» Lydia forced herself to put one of the croissant's pieces into her mouth and slowly chewed it: there was strawberry jam, inside. _Jon had remembered which one she preferred._ «It's… it's really tasty.» she said, after having swallowed, trying to keep the conversation between them alive.

Jon gave a hint of a half smile, without looking at her «Glad to know.» he finished his coffee and got up, putting the mug inside the sink.

«You're not gonna eat anything?» Lydia asked, noticing his croissant was still inside the paper's wrapping.

«I'm not hungry. I ate on the way home.» it was a lie and Lydia knew it. _Why there was another brioche inside the packet if he had already eaten his?_ She decided not to investigate any further and she returned to her own croissant, forcing herself to eat at least half of it, before surrendering and shifting the chair back, ready to get up.

«Whatcha doin'?» Dean asked suspiciously, glancing at her: he was standing in front of her, his lower back against the kitchen's furniture, his ankles crossed and his arms folded to his chest. Lydia frowned «Breakfast.» he said then, pointing to the half croissant on the table with a nod of his head.

«Oh, ehm… I don't want it anymore.» she murmured, feeling suddenly in awe under the intensity of his stare.

«Eat it.» he ordered.

«But…»

«Don't make me repeat myself, Lydia.» he said sternly «We've a long day to face, I don't want ya to faint from blood sugar drop. Eat.» Jon pulled away from the furniture and walked toward the door «Don't come if ya haven't finished your breakfast, I mean it, Lydia.» and then he disappeared into the living room.

Lydia observed the door bewildered, as a weight planted itself inside her stomach, making totally disappear her hunger. She glanced at the half croissant she had left on the table, then she wrapped it inside a napkin. She waited a few minutes, then she got up and threw it inside the trashcan, before joining Dean in the living room.

* * *

It was the moment for the truth.

Lydia tightened her purse in her shaking fingers and breathed slowly, trying to calm her heart down.

«I'm here.» Dean's voice still had a note of cold aloofness, but it was now kinder, exactly like his fingers which, slowly, were caressing her arm.

Lydia glanced him sideways and a hint of a grateful smile bent on her lips.

«I know…» she softly murmured, closing her eyes and taking one, last, deep breath.

She finally opened her purse and began to look what there was inside: she pulled out her wallet, first, but she put it in her lap, without even looking at him; there was a colored case containing some make-up's products; one of those foldable hairbrushes, with the mirror inside it; kleenexs; some tampons, which she carefully left inside the inner pocket; _two bunches of keys._

She pulled them both out: to the first one, there was attached just a single key, clearly her car's; to the second key ring, to which there was attached a little peluche of a lion cub, there were two different keys and they seemed to be house keys.

_So, did she have an home…? Or, maybe, they were Callum's apartment's keys?_

As she silently examined them, making conjectures upon conjectures, Dean approached his fingers to the hand on which she was holding the car's key and he delicately brushed her palm, before grabbing the key. Lydia, too much focused on the other bunch of keys, didn't even realize he was examining the other key.

«It's a _Renault Clio…_» Jon said after a while, detaching her from her thoughts.

Lydia shifted her gaze on Dean, who kept to roll over the key in his fingers, and frowned.

«What did you say?»

«Your car. It should be a _Renault Clio_… of 2001, if I'm not wrong.»

«How…?»

«I worked as a mechanic, for a while.» he answered with a shrug «Ya know, when I needed money to pay wrestling's lessons… and before I discovered _faster ways to earn more money._» Lydia addressed him with a puzzled and worried expression, but before she could ask questions, Jon raised one hand and stopped her «Don't. Don't ask me question and I won't tell ya lies.» he said, grabbing her hand and shedding the keys in her palm «What 'bout those?» he asked then, pointing the other bunch of keys with a nod of his head.

Lydia returned to observe the keys with the lion cub and made them jump in his hand, as she was weighing them.

«I don't know…» she murmured, twisting her lips into a grimace.

«Gimme 'em.» he demanded and, before she could move, he had already taken the keys and was examining them.

«If you're able to understand where I live simply looking at them, I swear you'll scare the hell out of me.» Lydia joked.

Dean addressed her with a crooked smile «I'm good.» he murmured and when she widened her eyes, he quietly chuckled «_But not this good._» and he gave her back the keys.

Lydia giggled and lightly pushed him, crashing her shoulder against Dean's arm, who immediately widened his eyes and brought one hand to cover it, just like she had hit him very badly.

«GODDAMIT, LYDIA!» he cursed through gritted teeth.

Lydia widened her eyes, fearing to have hurt him, and stretched out her hand to delicately touch his shoulder.

«Jon? Did I really hurt you? S-sorry, I… I don't…»

Dean snap opened his eyes again and she almost screamed in fright when he encircled her wrist and dragged her closer to him, their faces few inches away one from another.

«Gotcha, _little fighter._» he murmured with a smirk «I'm a wrestler, I can take a push from a little thing like ya, ya know?»

Lydia lightly blushed and open and closed her lips, bewildered.

«But, why…?»

«Just pulling your leg.»

Lydia puffed out her cheeks in one of the most adorable expression Jon had ever seen and she gave him a smack on his chest.

«Ohw, you…! You're an idiot, you know?» she rebuked him, snap turning her head.

Dean sniggered amused and brushed her face with a caress, forcing her to turn again her head toward him.

«I'd like to call myself a lovable jerk.» he whispered, the smirk still bent on his lips.

«Oh, I've nothing to say about the jerk, believe me.» she shot back, but a smile enlightened her gaze.

_Fuck, she was beautiful._

_Feisty and combative, with shining eyes and red cheeks._

Dean's gaze suddenly darkened and lost every spark of amusement that had animated it until now. Lydia stared at him puzzled, as the magic which had softly wrapped them quickly turned off, exactly like those blue irises, which went from having the warmth of the summer sea to the cold of the Siberian lakes. The gentle grib of his fingers turned into a sudden vice on her jaw and Lydia widened her eyes.

«_Dean…?_» she whispered worryingly.

_Dean. Dean again. Not Jon. Dean._

Dean bluntly let her go and looked away.

«Ya should check your wallet. Your driving license could give us the information we're looking for.» he said and the coldness had returned to color his drawled voice.

Lydia stared for some seconds at his perfect profile, the only thing he was now showing her, because now, Dean Ambrose wasn't looking at her anymore and his eyes were fixed on the turned off television in front of him.

_What the hell was she doing? Hadn't she had established she needed to take distance from him? What was wrong with her? Stupid, she was just a stupid!_

Trying to ignore the deaf pain which was enlarging again inside her chest, Lydia weakly nodded.

«Yeah, you're right…» she obeyed to his orders and grabbed the wallet she had previously ignored.

It was very nice, grey with some black roses embroidered on it. She stared at it for some moments, then she finally opened it: inside there were some bills, but she didn't count how much money she had at the moment, because that wasn't the most important thing, right now; there were old sales receipts, a credit card, some shops' cards. She ignored almost everything and pulled out the only thing which was really important, in that very moment: her driving license, with all the information about her.

She stared at the picture, her long, auburn hair framed her pale face and her eyes standed out in their indefinable color, penciled by a thick, precise line of eye-liner. She finally read the information, gaining courage from Jon's presence who, next to her, had now gotten close again, their shoulders which casually touched. Without looking at him, she knew he had leant toward her, so he could examine the driving license, too.

The first thing they noticed was it was of _**Nevada**_, that meant Lydia really resided there and that was a relief for them both. Under the blue line, with the white written **DRIVER AUTHORIZATION CARD**, there were all her data:

**Russo  
****Lydia  
****XXX Rawhide st  
****APT. 12  
****Las Vegas, NV XXXXXXXXX**

Sex: **F **Hgt: **5'3'' **Wgt: **110 **Eyes: **Green **Hair: **Auburn **B-day: **09/15/1988**

Lydia read them again and again, as she hadn't been able to understand at first reading.

«Russo…» she murmured to herself «So that's my surname.»

Jon glanced at her sideways, but he didn't comment, as if he had comprehended she needed time to store all the information and see if they turned something on in her mind.

«And I'm really born on September 15th…» she added, then her lips curved into a little smile and Lydia turned to glance Dean «Told you I wasn't fifteen.»

Jon couldn't help but smirk and he even raised one hand to give her a flick on the cheek.

«Twenty-five, so, huh?» he said «So, it was all legal what I did to ya yesterday night… and this morning.» he added, with a cocky smirk and he came closer to her again «Good to know.» he murmured, removing her hair to whisper those words directly in her ear.

Lydia blushed visibly, but she could add nothing, because he seemed to realize what he had just said and he pulled away from her with a rough twitch, as if he had burned himself. When she turned to look at him, baffled, Dean Ambrose was wearing again his mask of hard composure, with shining, icy eyes so empty to scare.

«Don't mind my words. I shouldn't have to.» he simply said.

Lydia bit her bottom lip and he was force to look away, as an angry and pained shade painted his blue eyes.

«Dean…»

«Lydia, don't.» he bluntly cut her off. He got up from the couch impatiently and ran both his hands in his hair, tousling it. He remained with his back toward her and Lydia breathed slowly, trying to stem again the pain which pressed on her chest.

_It's better this way, Lydia. It's better for the both of you. Be strong._

«Gimme the driving license.» he said after a bit, stretching out one hand toward her, but without turning to look at her.

Without protesting, Lydia rested the license on his palm and he briefly looked at it.

«Rawhide street.» he murmured to himself «It's not even that far from here.» he gave the card back to her, then, still not looking at her, he added «Go wear something warmer. _I'm taking ya back home._» then, without deign her of more attentions, Jon walked to the doorway, grabbed the keys from the shelf, pulled on his leather jacket and took the pack of cigarettes, bringing one of them to his lips «I'll wait for downstairs.» and, with that last sentence, he went out.

Lydia swallowed hard and something brushed against her cheek. When she raised one hand to touch it, she found out it was wet of those tears which was running down her cheeks without she had even realized it.

With the death in her heart – _that was the only way in which she could describe the unpleasant sensation which was tightening her chest –_ Lydia slowly got up and dragged herself along into the guest-room where, probably, she would enter for the last time.

* * *

When Lydia went out the front door, Dean was leaning against the short wall which surrounded the boulevard, with a new cigarette in his fingers. _Lydia knew it was a new one, because he had lighted the other one before exiting from his house, so it couldn't be the same._ Dean Ambrose was nervous and you could totally understand it by the way he kept to rhythmically tap his foot on the ground. Lydia shyly reached him, who just quickly glanced at her from behind his sunglasses. Even if he looked at her just briefly, Jon was able to fully catch her little figure and to imprint it in his mind: Lydia had worn a soft, large, emerald-green jersey, which emphasized her incredibly green eyes; the black leggings adhered to her long legs and he could only imagine the way it outlined her little ass, back there. Her hair fluttered around her face because of the gentle breeze which blew between them.

_Jon had never thought Lydia was a stunning girl. He had always admitted she was particularly graceful, but nothing more. And yet, it was since that morning that he kept to see her under a new, different light… as if she was suddenly a forgotten goddess._

_The thing the mind does._

_And all just because he knew he couldn't have her anymore. But then, could he have ever had her? Had she ever been his?_

Jon turned his back on her and angrily chased those thoughts away, taking a long drag from his cigarette, which quickly consumed it. He threw it on the ground and crushed it under his foot, with more strength than it was necessary, then, without turning around, he gestured her to follow him.

«C'mon, let's go.» he said, inserting both his hands in the pocket of his jeans and proceeding her.

Lydia followed him after some seconds, as if she hadn't be able to move before, and she had to do a little run to reach him, since his long strides had already distance him of some meters.

«Don't… don't you want to take your car?» she asked, when he passed next to his car and went straight ahead.

«No.» he answered without looking at her.

«Is my home this close?» Lydia sincerely didn't know where in the hell Rawhide st. was.

«No.» he answered again, quite annoyed.

«So, how…?»

«We'll take your car.» again that cold tone.

«Oh…» Lydia said, nervously biting her bottom lip «And then…?»

Dean snorted, clearly frustrated, and run one hand to tousle his hair, that morning wavier and messier than ever «Then I'll take ya back home, I already told ya, didn't I?»

«And how you're going to come back home from…»

Dean stopped dead in his track and Lydia, who was just behind him, almost walked against his muscled back. Dean turned to glare at her from above his shoulder.

«Not ya problem, is it?» he answered sternly «Now, enough with the questions, Lydia.»

«But I…»

«Enough.» he cut her off «Too many questions piss me off and when I'm pissed off I'm not a good company, ya should know it by now. So, now hush and follow me.» Dean turned around and restarted walking.

«Instead, now you're funny company…» Lydia mumbled to herself, starting to get pissed off as well for his hostile attitude.

If Dean had heard her, he didn't let it be seen, because he kept to walk unabashed.

_And yet, his hands tightened themselves into two furious fists inside his jeans' pockets and his eyes shone of a sinister light._

* * *

"_The Discordant Note"_, that morning, was closed. The parking lot was almost empty, but among the few cars that were in there, there weren't Lydia's _Renault Clio._

«Are you sure my car is a Clio?» Lydia asked.

«Yes.» Dean answered sharply, looking around «Ya said he was taking ya to your car, yesterday.»

«Call-»

«Don't ya ever pronounce his name again.» Dean interrupted her, turning around to address her with a mad glance, which made her almost wince «Never again. I don't wanna here that fuckin' name again, ya understand?»

Lydia quickly nodded, her eyes lightly widened: Jon, that morning, was more Jon Moxley than he had ever been; better, he was a mix of Mox and Ambrose… and that made her nervous and unsettled next to him. Lydia knew Jon would have never hurt her, but their furious fight during Survivor Series and RAW were still fresh in her mind and she knew well of what he was capable of when someone stepped on his toes. So, she decided not to ask any more questions and remained silent behind him, answering just when she was asked.

Dean breathed deeply and then he snorted: he didn't want to treat her badly, but it was something so spontaneous to do, right now, and, deep down, he felt a weird, wicked pleasure in seeing her shaking or in seeing fear coloring her irises or hurt curving her lips.

_No one got away with taking from him and Lydia was no exception. _

And yet, every time she lowered her gaze or sighed behind him, he felt a part of himself drowning into an abyss. And the frustration grew. And the rage burned in his veins. He needed to calm himself down or sooner or later his body would have brought him to do something he would have regretted the moment after.

«Ya remember where he was taking ya?» he asked after a bit and, this time, his voice was a bit gentler.

Lydia reached him and weakly nodded.

«Over there…» she murmured, slowly raising one hand to point to a street not far away from the local «He was taking me there, before…»

«Let's go.» he interrupted her, before she could end the sentence. Lydia swallowed and nodded, following him.

They reached the alley in which Callum had tried to rape her not once, but twice and when Lydia stopped to look toward it, with a mix of horror and anguish in her gaze, which immediately drained her cheeks, Dean didn't immediately realize she wasn't following him anymore. Just when he didn't hear her light steps behind him, Jon turned around and saw her still, in the middle of the street, her eyes on that damn alley.

_It was just like when there are those colossal car incidents: you would like to look away, but your eyes remain fixed on the destroyed rest of the overturned cars. And, for Lydia, in that moment, the sensation was quite similar: she would have liked to ignore that alley, to delete the confused memories from her mind, to erease the sickening feeling of Callum's hands on her… but she couldn't._

When someone grabbed her by and arm, Lydia winced scared and snap-raised her face, but when her eyes met Dean Ambrose's serious and deep ones, she immediately relaxed. Lydia lowered her gaze, almost mortified, and nervously bit her bottom lip.

«Sorry, I…»

«Don't ya ever think 'bout that again, Lydia.» he said, his tone stern, but delicated… it almost seemed the coldness had finally left him «Ya mustn't think 'bout that. He's gone. He will never hurt ya again. He can't hurt ya again.» Lydia didn't answer and remained to stare at the ground, blinking repeatedly to impede to her tears to leave her eyes «Hey, look at me, Lydia. Look at me, I said.» he ordered and Lydia was forced to slowly raise her face when the grip of his fingers around her thin arm became stronger, even if he didn't hurt her, of course. Her lucid irises met Dean Ambrose's piercing eyes, so blue under the sunlight to seem almost unnatural «Listen up, _little fighter_: I want ya to delete that fuckin' son of a bitch from ya head. I want ya to erase him from ya memories. Ya will never think 'bout him again, he's never existed in ya life. He had never raised one finger on ya and, I swear to God, he won't ever again.» Jon raised one hand and cupped her face, tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb «If ya have to think about someone's hands on ya, ya'll think about my hands, not his. Ya'll think 'bout tonight. Ya'll think 'bout this morning. _Ya'll think about me everytime._ Ya understand?»

Lydia shivered and it wasn't for fear, of course. Redness had returned to color her cheeks and her eyes shone of a new light, which didn't hold senses of sadness, but of hope and a hint of embarrassment. Jon showed her one of his cocky smirks, then he leaned forward and, just when she thought he would have kissed her, deleting each coldness which had fallen on them, he simply pressed his lips on her forehead for a brief moment. Then, without looking at her again, he pulled away «C'mon, let's go.» and keeping to hold her delicately by an arm, he dragged her away from that damn alley.


	29. Say Something I'm Giving Up On You

******Author's note:****** First of all, sorry for the delay, but this chapter took me like forever to be written! And, truth be told, I'm not even 100% satisfied by it, but whatever. I hope you're gonna like it anyway! It took a long time to update, but it's a very long and very important chapter! This is the key chapter of the story, that's why I wanted to take more time to write it down, so I could put in it every single detail, every single emotion! And I hope the wait will be worth it! Another important thing: _my beta-reader is on holiday, so this chapter isn't revisited!_ I just hope everything will be at least understandable, even if there will be a lot of mistakes, for sure! _Anything you don't understand, feel free to send me a pm_! Enjoy the reading and let me know what you think about it with a review ;)  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**29\. Say something I'm giving up on you**

As soon as Jon and Lydia turned toward the alley she had pointed out, they found the little, black _Renault Clio_ waiting for them. It was it, no doubts about it.

«Let's go.»

Continuing to hold her delicately by an elbow, Dean led her toward the car; Lydia took a careful look, trying to see if it would turn on some lights of memory inside her head. When Jon let her go, she moved forward until she could brush her fingertips against the hood of the car. She went round it and examined it with attention in every, single detail – from the little scratches on the driver's door, to the number plate, to a silly froggy peluche attached to the back window, to a grey hoodie on the backseats.

None of them said anything: Lydia was lost in the effort of remembering something and Jon wanted to give her time and room for herself. In the end, without uttering a word yet, Lydia clicked on the button of the key and the hazard lights turned on, followed by the _"click"_ of the door locks which opened.

«It's really mine…» Lydia murmured to herself, giving Jon a surprised look; he just smirked, as he wanted to say _"did ya doubt 'bout me?"_

With slightly shaking hands, Lydia opened the driver's door and took all the time she needed to examine also the inside of the car: the seats were quite dirty, but still in good condition; there were some sales receipts on the floor, shrunken leafts, take-away's packets and suspicious, transparent sachets inside the lateral pockets of the doors, but they were all empty. Lydia slowly slipped on the driver's seat and touched the steering wheel, the dusty dashboard, the radio, the glove box. She bent toward the passanger's seat, but just to open the door and look at Jon, who was still outside. She didn't say a word, but when she pulled back, Jon took it as an invitation to come in. He followed her inside the car and sat down just after having thrown away the fag end of the cigarette and have blown the smoke toward the sky. Lydia haven't even realized he lit another one. Being very tall, Jon had to shift the seat totally backward and even like this he wasn't really comfortable in the little cockpit, but he didn't complain. He slowly turned to look at Lydia: she had now her face toward the ceiling of the car, which she was examining with curious interest; one of her fingers was lazily touching the staples which kept the cloth nailed to the roof.

«I remembered this…» she murmured after a bit, continuing to touch the big staples «I never told you that, but… I dream often to wake up back here.» she glanced toward the backseats, where a pleated hoodie had been left «It's… it's a recurring nightmare. Since when you saved me, everytime I fall asleep and I'm about to wake up, I always have the same, horrible sensation. Yeah, that's it: it's not exactly a nightmare… it's more like a bad sensation. Just like if, for the first, confused moments of my awakening, I believe I'd be lying back here, under that hoodie, and that, when I'll open my eyes, I'll be staring at this roof shored up with this staples.»

Lydia bit her bottom lip and reclined her head against the headrest, her eyes now closed.

«Why ya never told me about this memory?» Jon asked, after long moments of silence, realizing she wouldn't have spoken again without an imput from him.

Lydia shrugged «I don't know. I didn't want you to feel sad about me, I guess.»

«Feel sad?» Jon repeated skeptically. Lydia shrugged again, her eyes still closed.

«Yeah. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. From what I can remember… my life seems so miserable. Maybe it's a good thing I can't remember more. All the images I can see are horrible or depressing or denigrating…»

Observing the way in which Lydia was now squeezing her eyes, Jon understood she wasn't crying just because, with the eyelids so clamped, tears couldn't fall down. He leaned toward her and, when he lightly touched her face, Lydia winced, but didn't back out from the gentle grip of his big hands, which cupped her cheeks; his thumbs brushed against her strained eyelids.

Jon remained silent and said nothing, so Lydia let out a shaking sigh, which seemed to empty her and made her even more fragile in his eyes. She seemed about to say something, but then she gave up and closed her lips again. Jon waited patiently for her to re-open her eyes, but even when she did it, her lips remained silent.

«Lydia, talk to me. What's up?» he asked then.

Lydia took a deep breath, then she moistened her lips; her eyes never met Jon's ones not even by chance.

«Are… are you mad at me?» she finally murmured, so lowly he wasn't sure to have understand it well.

«What for, _little fighter_?» he asked anyway, his voice kind exactly like his hands which were still caressing her cheeks.

«Because I haven't told you before… that I was remembering something. It… it wasn't like I didn't want you to know or I want to take the piss out of you, it's just that…!»

«I know.» he interrupted her authoritavely, but his voice remained calm and gentle; Lydia was starting to get worried, because she had started to speak quicklier and quicklier and with an high-pitched voice «I'm not mad at ya, relax.» he felt her relaxing against his own fingers and so he slipped one hand from her cheek to her chin and lifted her head, so her eyes could finally met the smile he was addressing her with «Every thing ya had remembered, as much as horrible it is, it's in ya past. Now ya can start all over again, live a new life. It doesn't matter what happened before of this, how much your life sucked or the horrible things ya have done. We all make mistakes, but don't let them ruin ya, Lydia. Look at me, I have a very shitty past, _one fucking shitty family_, and, believe me, I messed up really badly with my life and I did more bullshits than guys who're currently locked up in some institute or in jail. I spent two months in jail once, ya know?»

Lydia, who was listening to him in silence, almost in bliss because of his voice and his way of talking, just like it always happened when Dean Ambrose cut one of his promos, just shook slowly her head to answer his question. Jon smirked and let her face go, turning to rest his back against the seat and interlaced his fingers behind his nape, his gaze fixed outside the windshield.

«I was in a small, little Mexican border town and I got cut off in the traffic. I followed the guy for thirty-six miles, not just because he cut me off in the traffic, but also because he flipped me the bird. So, huh, when he pulled over to the next truck stop, I beat him… just about within an inch of his life. And that was a long two months, ya know? But I had to do what I had to do.»

When Jon allowed himself to sideway glance at Lydia, he found her with her eyes widened, in a mix of upset and concern. Her expression made him smile, without an apparent reason. It was just that Lydia was always so fucking cute when she had that expression. He returned to look out of the car.

«I was really a fuck up, Lydia. I was fuck up as hell, I was really just a sick guy, as many people said. It was a true miracle that a guy like me got through the day without being jailed or hospitalized. I did a lot of crap, I was just a fuck up. Well, I still am, but a bit less. I just found something to focus on, something to live for.»

«Wrestling…» she delicately murmured and when he turned around to look at her, this time there was an affectionate smile which enlightened her face. Jon smiled back and nodded.

«Wrestling.» he repeated «And from there on, things got better. I'm not saying they were easy, 'cause they fucking weren't and I've had shitty days even after that. But I did not let to my past the chance to win over me. I fight with all my strengths and even more and look at me now: I've got a career, even friends, _a life I shouldn't have had._» Jon stretched out one hand and rested it upon hers, tenderly squeezing it «And if a fuck up like me made it, you can do it as well, _darlin'_.»

Lydia smiled and nodded.

«You're such a speaker, you know?»

Jon shrugged «What can I say? I'm a natural.»

Lydia lightly laughed and he was happy to hear again her crystalline laugh.

«And by the way…» she added and, this time, she was the one to come closer to him; she caressed his face, removing his rebel locks from his eyes, then she rested her hand against his cheek, barely rough of beard «You're not a fuck up, Jon.»

Jon smiled and rested his big hand on hers, holding it against his cheek.

«And you aren't as well, Lydia. Ya…» Jon seemed to be about to add something, but he didn't. His hand slipped away from hers and his eyes darkened in a note of cold rage, which he was able to immediately hide behind a little smile «Everything is gonna be okay, Lydia, I promise.» he said instead «Ya'll take your life back and ya'll be just fine.»

Lydia pulled her hand aways from Jon's cheek and weakly nodded, trying not to think about the odd pain which had attacked her heart when she had seen his eyes becoming cold again.

«Yeah, you're right.» she just said, forcing a smile on her lips.

Jon distractedly gave her a flick under the chin, but he didn't look at her.

«Let's see if this old crate still works, yeah?» he proposed, giving some pats on the dashboard.

«Yeah…» she repeated «Home direction?» she asked, inserting the key.

«Home direction.» Jon answered and, even if she couldn't see him because she was busy at turning the car on, his eyes, now pointed towards the empty alley outside, darkened.

As Lydia put into first gear and retook confidence with the driving, Jon repeated in his head the words which had almost slipped from his lips briefly before.

"_Ya… ya make my fuckin' life even better and ya don't even know it, Lydia."_

_Fuck. They hurt._

* * *

As far as little and old, Lydia's _Renault Clio_ worked wonderfully. The trip toward her home was peaceful and particularly silent. The few times in which Dean had communicated with her were to indicate the streets to take to reach _Rawhide st._

Even thought the exchange of tendernesses and encouraging words, the cold which had fallen between them since that morning hadn't been broken yet. _Sure was, _ Lydia thought with a certain bitterness, _they couldn't make things up between them that there was something else which separate them again._ Maybe, it wasn't destiny. Thereby, the choice to split, once she was safe in her home, was the wisest. Lydia kept to repeat to herself there weren't other options, it was not possible for them to choose a different path. Dean Ambrose absolutely had to think about his carreer, right now, and he couldn't absolutely distract himself to take care of her. The fact that she had cost him his match at Survivor Series made her still feel terribly guilty. No, it was better that way. It wasn't destiny.

It was with a big sadness and a huge lump in her throat that, finally entering in _Rawhide st._, Lydia forced herself to chase away the only question which she just couldn't omit to her heart: _if it wasn't destiny, then why their paths crossed that way?_

She parked in front of a complex of terraced houses: it was a kind of district, it was very nice and well-kept, with the facate in bricks wall and a well-finished field in the front. Getting out of the car, Lydia took a careful look at every detail, from the green grass to the little fountain in the middle of it, from the woody benches to the windows with the white blinds. It seemed to be a very nice quarter, where people were all charming and neighbors delivered welcoming baskets to the newbies.

_It didn't seemed the place where a drug dealer like Callum could live._

«Are you sure we're in the right place?» Lydia asked once Dean had reached her.

«Yep. Rawhide street, see?» he pointed out the road sign, on which there was the street's name.

«Mmm.» it was Lydia's only comment.

«What?»

«Nothing… it's just that…» Lydia sighed and shook her head «Nothing. Come on, let's go.»

Lydia was about to set out, but Jon grabbed her by an arm and forced her to stop.

«It's just that… what, Lydia?»

«Nothing, I told you.»

«Lydia.»

«It was just a stupid thought, okay?» she snapped, turning around to glare at him exasperated.

«I know ya, Lydia. I know that damn expression, it means ya cute, little head is thinking about something and it's not something stupid. What is it?» Jon repeated stern, not letting her go.

_You know me?! How could you be this cocky to believe it, after ten, scant days?!_

Lydia would have liked to yell those words at him, but instead she sighed pliantly and tortured her hands in her lap.

«Do you remember when we first met?»

«It's not something ya could easily forget.» Dean answered annoyed, not by her question, of course, but by the memory of that scene, still clean in his eyes, now hard and cold like ice.

Lydia tried to ignore his reaction, she could understand it, she was the first one who would never forget about it – even though, said by someone who had lost her memory, was almost hilarious.

«I don't remember everything, about that night, most are flashes, sentences… but there one thing I perfectly remember. One sentence I told you. _"I don't have a home"._»

Jon nodded, his gaze lost in the memory of their conversation, definitely clearer in his mind than it was in hers.

"_Dean…? May I sleep now?"_

"_Not yet, little fighter. We're almost arrived, hold on."_

"_Arrived where…?"_

"_Home."_

"_But I don't have a home…"_

«Yeah, I remember it.» he asserted, returning to reality «But ya didn't even know ya name, back then. Probably, ya were just confused.»

«It was what I thought, too, until…» Lydia took a long breath, as if she was trying to take time to find the right words to express herself «He told me some things, the night I met him at _"The Discordant Note"_.»

Lydia hadn't pronounce his name, but Jon understood who she was referring to: she was talking about that fucking piece of trash of Callum. Uncontrollably, his fingers, which still encircled her arm, tightened it stronger, sinking into her little flesh – Lydia was so skinny…-, but she didn't complain not even for a second, just like she needed that physical pain to stem her heart's pain.

«Whatever he told ya, they were just bullshits.» Jon spitted through gritted teeth; the anger made his blue eyes dangerously shone under the sunlight «He would tell ya anything and everything to convince ya to come back to him.»

Lydia lowered her gaze and, even if she was trying to restrain herself, in the end she had to wriggle free from the iron grip of Dean's fingers, because her arm was beginning to prickle and her hand was losing its feelings. He let her go and she slowly massaged the part already red.

«I know and you're probably right. But there are too many coincidences, aren't there?»

Jon got closer and grabbed her arm again, but this time delicately and to massage it himself.

«What 'bout them?»

Lydia sighed and every time she released the air, she seemed to deflate herself and curve more and more. And every time she appeared more tired, more fragile.

_Jon hated to see her like that._

«In my memories, the few I was able to retrieve, I never see a home. _Never._ No welcoming rooms, no comfortable beds or decoration worthy of a place like this.» she said, turning to glance at the gorgeous terraced houses «If I've got a home, why do I never see it? Why do I always dream to wake up on the backseats of my car? I remember the car… but a bedroom? Nothing at all.» Lydia raised her free hand and rubbed her eyes «And then, both me and…» she didn't say his name, because, just to the allusion of it, Dean's hand stopped; she replaced it with the umpteenth sigh and continued «We both said the same thing. _"You don't have a home anymore, Lydia"_, he said.»

Jon restarted to massage her arm and remained silent for some thoughtful seconds.

«All bullshits.» he sternly established, letting her arm go «We're here, aren't we? On ya driving licence there's this address and in ya purse there are the fuckin' keys. So, cut the crap: now we go there and see, period.»

«And what if…?»

«And what and but! Enough, Lydia!» Dean snapped, raising his arms to the sky «If the fuckin' keys won't open the fuckin' door we'll think 'bout it! Goddamit!»

Lydia lowered her head, mortified, and Jon loudly snorted and grabbed her by a wrist «C'mon, let's go.» he said and dragged her.

* * *

The district where Lydia lived was divided in two floors: nice terraced houses on the ground floor and apartments on the first floor. The houses were enumerate from 1 to 10, the apartments from 11 to 20.

Jon and Lydia climbed the large, communal stairs and proceeded through the wide terrace which looked out to the underlying garden; they stopped in front of the door of the apartment number 12. Lydia pulled out the keys with the little lion cub from her purse and tried to insert one of them inside the keyhole, but with her shaking hands it wasn't easy. She started to show the first signs of exasperation after the fifth, ruinous bid.

«Oh, come on!» she rebuked herself with a strangled murmur, feeling her eyes starting to get wet in rage and annoyance. She was able to calm down just when both Dean's hands took hers delicatedly, stopping her. Lydia stopped to tremble almost immediately, just like the only contact of his warm skin had a relaxing effect on her.

«Sorry…» she grumbled mortified.

Jon said nothing nor even look at her. He just guided her hand until the key slipped inside the hole, then he let her go, taking a step back and inserting his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He observed her taking a deep breath and, while he left her the time she needed to eventually find the courage to turn the key, Jon wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

He was behaving like a fucking phsyco, just like he was returned to be the old Jon Moxley of the IPW. One second before he reassured her, he was kind and protective… and the second after he returned to be a fucking asshole who snapped to the first, stupid thing he didn't like. Goddamit! Maybe, they were right, his worst mudlingers of the past: he was just a sick guy, someone who had totally lost his fucked mind. But with a past like his, could he pretend something different? He had grown up even too good, having raised in such a crap. And yet, he couldn't understand himself when it came to Lydia. It was just like, inside of him, there were two, polarly opposite entities: the one which would have wanted to keep Lydia forever, to protect her and, why not, even _love _her maybe, exactly because she was so similar to him, with her troubled past and her broken soul; maybe… maybe she could have accepted a fuck up like Jon Moxley, his darkest side. And then, there was another part of him, the one who wanted to push her away from his life, just like he felt it was the right choice to do, to remain sane… or, at least, to conserve the little sanity he had left and for which he had to fight with perseverance and unutterable sacrifices for. Their relationship was sick, they knew each other for ten days and they already depended one from the other like two addicted in the worst period of their lifes… how could that be good? No, it wasn't, it fucking wasn't. Damn it! Since when Lydia had entered his life, Jon definitely seemed to be back being the old Mox, with his mood swings, the rampant rage and the hate in his veins. It was for all of this that split from her would be the wisest choice. And yet, to the only thought of not having her around anymore… he was afraid he would have totally lost his mind anyway. He just needed to understand which was the lesser of two evils for himself… for her. And here he was again, putting her wellness before himself. Goddamit! Yeah, he was fucking losing his mind. Again.

The _click_ of the lock made Jon definitely come out from his thoughts: Lydia had finally found the courage to turn the key. They briefly looked at each other and just when Dean nodded encouraging, Lydia opened the door and stepped inside, not knowing what, _or who_, she could find in there.

_Someone else lived with her? Her parents? Callum? B…?_

As she set foot beyond the threshold, one hand still clawed to the brass doorknob, Lydia was hit by a flash of memory, which forced her to remain still for long moments.

"_Come back home, Lys. Don't be stupid. Callum's ruining you!"_

B.'s voice, soft and full of concern, filled her ears like a violent wave, which made her ears buzzing. Lydia closed her eyes and swayed backward, falling against the wall behind. Just when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist, Lydia understood she wasn't finished against the wall, but against Dean Ambrose.

«Lydia?» his voice was an indistinct echo in the annoying buzz which still played in her mind.

«Remember… B… home… stupid… Callum…» she slurred, completely laying against Dean's body, who picked her up and entered into the house. He kicked the door closed and took Lydia to the white sofa on the right. He laid her flat and she crumbled defenceless, her eyes clamped and her face strained in a grimace of pain. Jon squatted next to her and brushed his cold and delicated fingertips on her forehead, removing the strand of hair from her face suddenly bathed in sweat.

Lydia took deep breaths and, just when the pressure on her temples diminished and the buzz in her ears disappeared, she slowly reopened her eyes. Dean Ambrose was silently staring at her, his expression hard and tensed in his blue eyes.

«Sorry…»

Jon shook his head «It's okay, don't worry. We had to take into account ya could have had a similar reaction entering in here. At least, we know it's ya house.» he said, showing her a little smile and looking around.

The main room of the apartment was very bright and spacious: on the right, there were the white couch, on which Lydia was now lying, a little, glass coffee table and a flat screen TV hung to the cream-colored wall; in back of the sofa, there was the open-style kitchen with an island on the center surrounded by stools in light wood; on the wall in front of the entrance there were three doors, but they were all closed.

When Jon brought his attention back on Lydia, she was gotten up to a sitting position, hanging on the seatback of the couch; she was timidly looking around as well.

«Getting better?» he asked, once she was returned to look at him. Lydia nodded. «What ya remembered?»

«A phone conversation, I guess. With B.» she said, massaging her temples to alleviate the pain provoked by the effort of remembering «We were arguing. She was saying to me to come back home and to leave Call-» she hushed, because Dean's eyes dangerously shone and a strained nerve emerged on his tan cheek when he angrily clenched his jaw; and yet, he said nothing, so she continued «She told me he was ruining me. And I yelled at her I was sick of her and I wouldn't come back home and then… I fuck her off and…» Lydia stopped again and Jon believed he knew why even before she restarted to speak «It's happened the night we met, isn't it…?» she whispered, blinking to clean her eyes and see with more clarity the film in her own memory «It was when I threw my cell phone to the ground and I've broken it…»

Jon just nodded with a wary glance and Lydia whined as she sat with composure, resting her feet on the ground, and inserted both her hands in her hair.

«God, what a stupid I've been. Why didn't I listen to her? Why did I remain with that fucking son of a bitch in spite of her admonishments? If I just would have listened to her, now…» Lydia started to slap her temples, swearing and cursing under her breath until Jon grabbed her by the wrists and forced her to stop.

«Enough.» he said sternly and domineering «Don't cry over the split milk. And stop insulting and hitting yourself, it won't fucking help ya.»

Lydia lowered her gaze and twisted her lips into a sad and mortified grimace, so Jon jumped on his feet and walked away, heading toward the kitchen.

_He couldn't stand seeing again that sad and broken face of hers._

Lydia didn't turn to see what Dean was doing, she could just hear the noise of flatware and shutters, but she understood what he was doing when she saw him coming back with a glass of cold water. She took it, forcing a grateful, little smile on her lips, and drank a long sip of water.

They remained silent. Jon sat down next to her on the couch, but he said nothing. Lydia just finished the water and rested the empty glass on the coffee table in front of her.

«Do you think B. lives here with me…?» she asked after a while, her voice unsure.

«The hell I know?» Jon answered bluntly, but he immediately realized he had treated her badly, so he tried to remedy «Let's get a look to the other rooms, maybe we'll find something useful.»

«Or, maybe, I'll remember something else…» Lydia murmured, slowly getting up from the couch and looking around.

* * *

Jon remained quiet for the whole time, just following her or observing her, rested against a wall, his arms crossed on the chest. He wanted to smoke so badly, but it wasn't his home and, in spite of everything, he still had a bit of education.

Lydia looked around, inspecting every single corner and detail of the room: from the knick-knack inside the glass showcase, to the magazines neatly piled near the couch, to the bills scattered on the shelf next the entrance's door – all addressed to Russo's family; she opened the cupboards in the kitchen, she checked the flatware, she rummaged through the feeds and she examined the fridge: at a first sight, some things were expired – like milk and yoghurts – and there had to be some spoilt fruits, because there was a light, sour smell… it was just like whoever lived there was missing since a week.

_Or better, for ten days._

_If someone really lived with her, he or she didn't come back home from the same amount of time of Lydia's herself. And what if it was the contrary? Maybe it was Callum who lived with her and not vice versa… no, it wouldn't make any sense telling her she didn't have a home anymore, if it was so._

Closing the fridge, she decided it was totally useless come to half-assed conclusions. It was definitely better complete the tour of the house, then she would have take stock of everything.

On the wall in front of the entrance there were three doors. She decided to start with the one in the middle, which opened on a pretty bathroom, quite spacious, but simple and with the essential things: a toilet, a squared bathtub, a furniture with the sink, a mirror, a washing machine and a basket for dirty clothes. Lydia began to have even more doubts when she noticed there was just one single toothbrush. Opening the various shutters, she found towels, deodorants, shower gels, brushes, make-up's products, creams…

Jon hadn't followed her inside the bathroom and, when he saw her exiting from it, on her face there was a concern expression. He would have liked to ask her something, he didn't know exactly what, anything to detatched her from those thoughts which darkened her eyes, but, in the end, he just hushed.

Lydia ran her fingers through her hair: she had done that so many times, since when they have arrived there, that now her hair had a messy and wild set, which made her look like the little lion cub attached to her home's keys.

Giving her back to the bathroom's door, Lydia headed toward the room to her right. She just had to rest her fingers around the doorknob to be hitten by a strange and unexpected awareness.

«It's my bedroom…» she murmured, as Jon flanked her; his only, warm and reassuring presence behind her made her immediately feel better. Without further delay, she opened the door.

The room opened in a short corridor, to its right there was a long bookcase full of books; moving forward inside, the first thing to catch the eyes was the huge glass wall which occupied the whole wall in front of the entrance and which led to a little balcony. The outlook, from there, was amazing: Las Vegas' tall skyscrapers made the sight worth of one of those picture to hang to the walls inside a lovely home.

Looking around with curious eyes and with her heart which beat furiously, Lydia tried to capture as many details as possible: passed the corridor, the room opened into a spacious rectangle; placed against the wall on the right there was a queen-size bed and, in front of it, on the wall on the left, there was a desk in light wood, with a huge mirror hung on the wall; a strand of little, white lights surrounded the silver frame of the mirror. There were pictures hunged up to the walls and Lydia silently observed them, hoping some other flash of memory would light up inside her head. She lingered on one photo which portrayed a little girl of not more than five years, with short, reddish hair and two, big, green eyes, in the arms of two young adults; they were all sweetly smiling. She moved it away from the wall, tenderly caressing it, as an odd pain enlarged in her chest.

She moved back, until she felt the edge of the mattress against the back of her knee, and then she sat down, almost dead-weight, never diverging her eyes from the photo.

Jon reached her and sat down next to her, observing the picture as well.

«They… they are my parents…» she murmured after a bit, finally being able to swallow the lump which had closed her throat. She raised one hand and wiped her cheek from the tear which had slipped away.

«Ya look like both of them, ya know?» Jon said, never looking away from the photo «Ya have the auburn hair of your father and his delicated lineaments… but ya eyes, those are ya mother's. She's such a beautiful woman…» Jon was talking in a low voice, almost muttering, just like he was suddenly in awe.

Lydia seemed to feel it, because she raised her face and addressed him with a sweet smile, appreciating all those little gestures he was doing to make her feel a little better. You could totally understand it wasn't his things, but he was trying and that was enough for her.

Without saying anything – she wasn't sure she could speak and not burst out crying -, Lydia brought her gaze back on the photo.

«I used to live here with them…» she finally whispered, frowning, not understaning from where all those information came. Jon gave her a curious look, but he did not interrupt her, to not break the fragile string of her memories «But then, they left… they moved, I guess. And they left me this home. Las Vegas wasn't their place…» she chuckled, with a surge of tenderness which made her eyes shine. Jon's heart missed a beat.

_She was fucking gorgeous._

He chased that thought from his mind.

«Ya starting to remember.» he said instead, slowly getting up and looking around. It was just like he was trying his best not to look at Lydia once again. _Just like he knew that, another single glance, and he wouldn't have been able to go away._ Focusing on a very stupid detail on the wall, he inserted his hands in the pockets of his jeans «Maybe, it's best for me to go. So, ya can go on at looking at ya things with calm and maybe ya gonna remember everything. _I've done my duty, ya don't need me anymore, do ya?_»

Lydia couldn't hear the last sentence, because it was covered by a loud rumble which made her wince: spinning around toward the glass wall, she saw that the sky had become suddenly pitch black and rain had started to fall down violently, a thick wall of long, grey lines against the dark which had wrapped the panorama out there.

They had become estranged so much that they hadn't realized the change of the weather.

Jon came closer to the window and observed the rain falling down in buckets.

«Fuck…» he whispered to himself: it was fucking kidding him? Goddamit! He needed to go away! The more time he would have spent there, the more difficult it would be let her go. _And he HAD to let her go._

«It's coming down pretty hard, huh?» she said, making him almost wince; absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't realized Lydia had come closer.

«Yeah…» he murmured, his gaze fixed outside.

Lydia rested one delicated hand on his arm and he, instinctively, stiffened it. Lydia could feel every strained nerve growing bigger under her thin fingers and she immediately removed her hand, feeling in awe.

«Look, why don't you wait it stops raining? You don't have your car and you have to come back home and…» she bit her bottom lip, looking away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear «I'm making something for lunch and when it stops raining, you're free to leave. If you…»

«Yes, sounds good to me.» he answered bluntly, pulling away from the window: he was still not looking at her.

When Jon was about to exit from the room, Lydia grabbed him by an arm and he was forced to stop, but he didn't turn around.

«What?»

«Why are you behaving like this, right now? Did I say or do something that bothered you?»

Lydia knew it was exactly like that, because since she has said that sentence, before breakfast, he was totally changed. Every loving gesture of him was immediately replaced by the coldness of his eyes and his bluntly answers. _But she wanted to hear that. Jon had to have the courage to attack the situation head on and yell at her that, fuck! He didn't want to leave her for good._

But it was an utopian hope, because the only answer she obtained was a dried «No.»

«No?» she insisted.

«No.»

«And then why don't you look at me…?» Lydia finally whispered.

Jon spun around and grabbed her by the shoulder, with a so quick and sudden gesture that she couldn't hold a strangled cry: Dean's eyes, now few centimeters away from hers, were two stalactites planted inside her heart.

«Because if I look at ya once more, I won't be able to fucking let ya go!» he hissed mad «And, instead, I HAVE TO go, Goddamit! Why don't ya fucking understand? Why are ya making all of this even more fucking difficult, Lydia? Ya fucking say it: things change from now on! Or better, they come back to be what they used to be: ya come back to ya life and I come back to mine! It's how things are meant to go.»

Lydia widened her eyes, as the pain enlarged in her chest.

«Fuck.» Jon cursed through gritted teeth, closing his eyes and letting her go, turning his back to her again.

«Jon…»

«Don't, Lydia. Don't, fucking don't.» he cut her off and exited from the room.

* * *

Come back in the living room, neither Lydia nor Jon uttered a word. A murky and frustrating coldness had fallen again between them, like an invisible, solid wall which kept them separated. Jon sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He started zapping through the channels, while Lydia, with a sigh, went in the kitchen. She filled a pot with the water and put it on the burner, pulling out from the cupboars a box of pasta and a ready-made sauce, which she put in pan to heat with oil and onion. A delicious perfume filled the place, giving it finally an inkling of an home.

While she waited the water to boil, Lydia went to the last room of the house she hadn't seen yet. She stopped in front of the closed door and contemplated it for long moments, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Jon studied her from the couch, but when she, after one last sigh, decided to finally enter inside, he didn't move and came back to watch the TV.

Lydia closed the door behind her and observed the huge bedroom, with an odd sensation which twisted her stomach.

_It was her parents' bedroom._

A French door with white curtains led to the balcony which linked that room to hers; the panorama was still dark and stormy. The queen-size bed was on the right, two night tables were to its side, with two abat-jours with crystally pendants on them; the dresser was on the right, next to the door, and the wardrobe was against the left wall. On the walls, on the dresser and on the night stands, there were numerous family photos, the major part of which portrayed the same man with auburn hair, the beautiful woman with Lydia's eyes and the chubby little girl in pink dresses.

Lydia took one of the photos from the dresser, her eyes again veiled with tears, and sat on the bed. Little drops fell down to spot on her father's smile and her mother's lips, which were pressed against her little head.

«Please… please…» she whispered, tightening the picture to her chest «Let them be okay… let them be okay…»

But, in spite of her prayers, tears kept to fall down, fed up by that unpleasant sensation which was quickly consuming her inside.

"_They had warned me… that everyone around you dies. You're damn, Lydia… fucking damn…"_

* * *

Lydia and Jon ate lunch in silence, with the sound of the rain being the soundtrack of their thoughts. Since when Lydia had come out from the last room, she had pronounced just few words. Jon hadn't asked questions.

When Lydia had finished to wash the dishes, storm hadn't stopped yet. Jon, near the window, cursed under his breath. Lydia, sitting on the ground at snooping inside the furniture under the TV, heard him, but decided to ignore him.

«Dean…?» she called him after a bit.

«Mmm?» he answered, his gaze fixed on the rain.

«It will stop. _Can't rain all the time._»

When Jon turned around to look at her, both his eyebrow furrowed, Lydia was still sitting on the ground, with her legs crossed and an adorable smile on her soft lips. She showed him the DVD she was holding in her hands: _The Crow._ «Do… do you wanna watch it with me, while we wait for the rain to stop?»

Even though he would have like to run away from her and that addicting smile, Jon couldn't say no to her shy voice and her timid glance.

_God, Lydia was so fucking…_ he chased again those thoughts away and just nodded, going to sit down on the sofa.

Lydia addressed him with a very sweet smike – _Godammit, Lydia! Stop smiling like this or I…_\- and she inserted the DVD in the player, joining him on the sofa.

They watched most of the film in silence. During the most famous scene, the same one Lydia had quoted briefly before, she decided to break the wall of ice which divided them.

«Jon?» she murmured, her sad gaze pointed not on the TV anymore, but on her own hands which she was torturing in her lap.

Jon turned to look at her and the breath caught in his throat: in the dim-light of the room, with her face enlightened just by the weak luminescence of the screen, her head bowed down and the expression melancholic and thoughtful, Lydia was of a heart breaking sweetness.

«Yeah?» he murmured back; he couldn't hold himself any longer, so he raised one arm and softly caressed her cheek, removing some strands of hair from her face and forcing her to look at him. He immediately regretted that gesture, because, when her sad eyes met his own, Jon felt an odd sensation burning his stomach.

«Do you think it will ever stop raining even for me?» Lydia asked, with an humble whisper.

Jon widened his eyes, taking aback by the vulnerability that Lydia was showing him in that moment. The irrational sense of protection he felt toward her made his blood burst in his veins, and when she lowered her gaze, with that damn melancholic expression to bent her lips, Jon didn't desire anything else but tightened her to his chest and erased that wrinkle with a long, violent kiss.

_But, no! He fucking couldn't!_

Mentally cursing himself, Dean cupped her face with his hands and look at her sternly.

«I don't think so, _little fighter._ I'm sure about that. Ya a strong, little girl and ya'll hang out from this stom even _alone_.» he forced a smile on his lips, then he quickly brushed her forehead with a kiss and got up.

_He had to go. Now or never._

«It can't rain all the time…» he murmured, glancing at the storm outside the window «But it can rain for an whole day, it's useless wait for it to stop. It's better for me to go, now. I have some things to do, ya know, and ya… ya could continue to look around and remember with no distractions.»

Lydia felt her mouth become dry and her eyes burning. Dean turned his back to her, his eyes still fixed on the wall of rain which could be seen out into the darkness. She swallowed hard and took the remote control to pause the movie. Her hands were shaking slightly. She wanted to tell him to stay at least until the end of the film, but she realized that she was just trying to find excuse after excuse to hold him.

_Instead, it was time to let him go._

«Okay...» she whispered softly, getting up from the couch.

Without looking at her, Jon walked to the door and she followed him, her eyes downcast. He opened the door, but he didn't exit. He turned around to look at her and, at the same time, Lydia raised her face. An hint of a smile curved her lips and he had to mentally harass himself not to close the door again behind himself and kiss her.

«So, see ya.» he said instead, his tone more apathetic than he would have liked.

_He had to marginalize any emotion or he couldn't make it._

«Yeah… see you soon.» she whispered back «I'll watch Monday Night RAW and SmackDown every week, I promise.»

Dean smirked cocky.

«Ya better do it.»

He was able to make her smile wider and he hated himself for this. He came closer to her and took her face in his hands, towering over her with a strange, blurred gaze.

«Take care of yourself, _little fighter._»

Lydia swallowed hard and breathed deeply to impede to the lump she felt in her throat to burst out into a desperate cry.

_Not yet._

«You too…» she whispered.

Jon bent forward and pressed his lips on her head, in a long kiss which froze time. Lydia tightened her eyes and trembled lightly.

«Bye, Lydia.» just when Jon whispered those words, Lydia realized he had let her go.

She opened her eyes «Bye…»

One second later, Jon was gone.

Only then Lydia allowed herself to break down: she rested against the door and slipped on the floow, while violent hiccups made her chest to jump and hot tears hurt her face.

_Dean… Jon was gone, forever._

She knew it was the right choice to make, she had kept to repeat it in her head for all the day long… _but then why in the fucking hell it hurt so much?_

In that moment, as the pain was so strong to make her shake, Lydia wished she could lose her memory again. It would have been a lot easier letting him go. But Lydia would have never forget him. She would have always remembered Dean Ambrose, _Jonathan Good_, the guy with the cocky smile who had saved her life… _and had stolen her heart._

Their story had ended even before it was started, but not every fairytails had an happy ending, right? But could that be considered like a bad ending? Yeah, love hadn't triumphed, but Dean Ambrose would have come back to his carreer and he would have continued to live the dream for which he had so strongly fight. And Lydia Russo would have eventually retrieved her memory and she would have begun a new life. _A better life._

And all thanks to that lucky meeting that, even if just briefly, had bonded the life of a normal girl to the one of a famous WWE wrestlers.

_Lydia Russo would have never forgotten Dean Ambrose._

_And, sure as hell, Dean Ambrose would have never forgotten Lydia Russo._

* * *

**The end.**

**...**

**Just kidding! Just kidding! Put the bats and knifes and guns down, it's not over yet, I swear! This is just the end of the first part of the story! Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, this is the key chapter of the story and here the first part ends! But it's not over yet, there are a lot of things and drama to come, don't worry ;)  
Buuut, an important communication: ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY GOES OFFICIALLY ON HOLIDAY! This is the last update, I'll come back online on September! I need some time to collect thoughts and organize the second part of the story! Moreover, I need a pause, 'cause I've been writing this story no-stop since February and I think it's time for me to take a little break! This doesn't mean I'm not gonna write: I'll use this month to go ahead with the story and write the following chapters, so, when I'll come back on September, I will be able to update again once a week ;)  
I do really hope you've liked the story so far and let me know with a review what do you think about it! And I'd also like to know where do you think the story will go from now on, with Dean and Lydia being separated! What do you think it's gonna happen? Or what would you like to read? Let me know! Enjoy your holidays and see ya in September ;) And, as always, THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	30. It's Best If We Both Stay

******EDIT: This is the revisioned and corrected chapter, thanks to my amazing beta-reading LivHardy, you're a wonderful sweetheart and I love ya! ❤******

******Author's note:****** I know, I know. I had said I would have come back with this story in September, but you know, life sometimes is a bitch and inspiration's a bitch as well, so my summer has been so full of things to do, I really had no time to write/translate this story and it took me more than I thought to come back here with the sequel of this story but... I'M FINALLY BACK! I missed all of you and I miss Dean and Lydia and Seth and everyone in this story as well! So... Just because I think you have missed them as well, I'm just gonna leave you to the read and I really hope you're gonna like it! _Let me know in a review,_ I need all your support right now! **Thanks to all of you who are still here, following me and Lydia's adventures **❤

Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-**(WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER!)There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.**  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**30\. It's best if we both stay**

Lydia regretted her choice the moment after she made it.

_How could she let him go like that? Why hadn't she fought more? Why hadn't she had the courage to ask him to stay? What did she have to lose, after all?_

No, things couldn't go that way.

_They didn't have to go that way._

She was so tired of listening to her head repeating that there were no other choices.

_There are always other choices. You just need to have the courage to take them. To make a mistake._

Sometimes, you need to shut your brain up and follow your instinct. _And this was one of those times._

Lydia got up, grabbed the handle and opened the door, ready to follow Jon, to stop him. But, when she opened it, she almost had a heart attack.

_Jon was still there._

He was wet from head to toe, with his hair glued to his forehead, drops of rain which fell on the side of his stern face. The light in the distance illuminated his figure, making him even more bigger in the darkness.

Lydia's eyes widened as her heart made an improbable somersault in her chest.

Jon stared at her long and silently for a moment, his irises so cold and stern to make her tremble.

Lydia would have liked to of said something, anything, but her lips moved silently and not a single word could leave her mouth.

Equally silent and terribly stern, Jon took a step forward and then another one, until he passed the doorstep, forcing Lydia to take a step back.

«Ya really a fucking hypocrite, Lydia.» Dean ranted, giving her an angry gaze.

Lydia winced «Dean…»

Dean slammed the door behind him and she winced again, scared. He walked slowly toward her, like a predator, until he had her trapped against the wall. He stared at her from above, both his hands rested on the sides of her head.

«Ya know, Lydia, I hate too many things, but what really flies me into a rage, it's people who lie. And ya, Lydia, ya a beautiful, little liar.»

Lydia, pressed against the wall, blinked in confusion.

«What are you talking about…?» she slurred, but she couldn't finish the question.

Jon was on her in one moment and stole her lips in a violent kiss, from which he moved away almost immediately, roughly; the smack of their lips filled the silence like a forbidden sound.

«About this.» he answered sternly, then he kissed her again, this time more gently «…_about us.»_ he murmured on her lips.

He took her by the hair, forcing her to bend her head backwards and to look at him right into his eyes: his irises were pure ice, intense and clouded. Lydia moaned, but Jon ignored her and pressed his lips against her steaming cheek; then he left a trail of sensual kisses along her jaw, to her neck, and Lydia's whimpers went from pain to pleasure.

«Did ya really think…» he whispered, between one kiss and another «I would have followed the orders of a _pretty little thing_ like ya? Oh, no. No, no, no, _Sunshine._ It doesn't work this way.» the trail of kisses led him to her chest and then dangerously near her breasts; he licked the valley between them, raising his gaze to look at her; a smirk curved on his mouth when he saw her biting her bottom lip, trying not to moan again «I saved your life, Lydia. Twice.» he continued, restarting a trail of steaming kisses on her neck, until he came back to her lips «That means it belongs to me. _You_ belong to me, Lydia.» he hungrily kissed her «_Ya mine._» another kiss «And I won't let ya go, ya understand?» he pulled away from her just to look right into her eyes and he was surprised to find her observing him with the same intensity and lust which he was addressing her with.

Lydia raised both her hands and inserted them into his hair, still wet because of the rain; she pulled it back, freeing his forehead. Then, she took two fists full of it, making him groan and forcing him to bend to meet her halfway down, from the moment she had raised on her tiptoes to reach him.

«Don't leave me, then.» she whispered, one inch away from his lips «Stay.»

Jon wrapped her waist with his strong arms and dragged her body against his, eagerly pressing his lips on her soft ones and ferociously biting them, to force her to open them and insert his tongue inside. Lydia held on to his strong shoulders and, when he lifted her up, she laced her legs around his waist. His muscular body sticked perfectly to hers and his wet clothes soon soaked even her: it was an euphoric and exciting sensation.

Jon carried her to her bedroom, without Lydia even realize what was happening. Every inch of her boby and mind was totally concentrated on him and on the domineering kiss with which he was devouring her lips.

Keeping his hold around her waist, Jon kneeled on the bed and forced her to lie on the mattress.

«I told ya so many times, Lydia.» he murmured, slowly biting her bottom lip and then sweetly sucking it «But ya always forget about it… maybe, I should find a way to impress it in ya beautiful, little mind, huh?»

Lydia couldn't comprehend the sense of those words; it was all so confusing, all so unreal. One moment ago, she had believed she had lost him forever, and now, instead, he was there, upon her, who continued to kiss her, to touch her, to caress her. No, it wasn't a dream, it was all so real: his muscular body, which flexed upon her to each insatiable touch of her delicate fingers, was definitely real.

Jon let her lips, now swollen and a bit livid, go and went down to kiss her neck. His fingers stroked her hair and then her arms, until his hands interlaced with hers. With a sudden gesture, which made a surprise moan escape from her lips, Jon forced her to lower her arms, trapping her under his body.

«Who knows, maybe, if I _mark_ ya, ya won't forget it anymore, will ya?» he whispered, slowly licking the profile of her neck, making her sigh in contentment «Huh, what do ya say?» he said, moving both her hands above her head, on the pillow, so he could block both her wrists with one large hand, whilst the other one roughly grabbed her by the jaw, tightening the finger on her cheeks so she was forced to pout her lips.

_Jon was in total control and she couldn't do anything but bend to his will._

«And I'm gonna mark ya every fuckin' night, if I have to do it. So, ya won't forget it… ya won't forget that _you-are-mine._» he went down to steal her pouted lips in a new kiss, then he shifted to the crook of her neck and began to greedily suck it, making her whimper. Jon did not let her go until he was satisfied by his work: when he pulled away, with eyes full of lust, he observed the red hickey which darkened her porcelain skin.

_His mark._

«Amazing.» he murmured, brushing it with the fingertip of his index.

Lydia looked at him from below, confused and lustful. She nestled him again her and kissed him, her hands roamed from his hair to his strong shoulders, her ankles tied again behind his back. They got rid off their clothes very quickly and, whilst Dean continued to kiss her and _mark_ her, Lydia had slided one hand in between them and had circled his cock with her fingers: it was already hard and throbbing and, as soon as she started to stroke him, she felt him becoming bigger and bigger.

Jon stopped to kiss her and rested his forehead against hers, staring at her directly in her eyes while she continued her job. Jon groaned, a low and husky and _damn sexy_ sound which alone was enough to ravish her. Her hands moved decisively on his longness and, when she rotated her palm on its tip, sensing it becoming wetter of the pre-cum she had been able to force out of him with that simple move, he almost roared and went down to kiss her again. He immediately gave her back the favour, even with interests: his hand languidly caressed her stomach, until it reached her between her legs; with skilful movement of his fingers, he started to tease her womanhood and she moaned in their kiss, squeezing her eyes when she felt two long, muscled fingers entering inside her.

«I love that ya always this wet for me…» he whispered on her lips and she blushed, making a little grin appear on his face.

He went deep into her with his fingers until one moment before she could come, but he left her unsatisfied… even if not for long. With a sudden gesture, he blocked the hand she was still stroking him with and positioned himself in between her legs, piercing her again, but slowly, with no rush or violence, to make her adjust to his presence.

Lydia held back a cry and opened wide her eyes, her fingers grabbed the sheets.

«_Oh, fuck…_» he murmured, closing his eyes and beginning to rock in and out of her, in a regular and slow pace.

«Ah! J-Jon!» Lydia moaned, when he started to increase the speed and the strength of his thrusts. The rubbing of their body was driving her insane.

«Yeah, scream my name again, _sunshine_.» another thrust. Lydia pleased him immediately and he smirked, going down to kiss her.

«Now, answer to… my… question… Lydia…» he whispered, among one thrust and another «Who… do… ya… belong… to?»

Lydia screamed louder to a more violent thrust: it wasn't her to be too tight, it was him to be too big!

«Open your eyes Lydia and look at me.» he demanded, cupping her face with both his hands.

Lydia slowly re-opened her eyes, her sight blurred because of the pleasure. Jon observed her from above, looking at her with the same expression in his blue irises.

«Answer my question.»

«To you… I-I belong… to y-you…!» she exclaimed, squeezing her eyes and biting back another series of moans when she felt Jon's hand reaching again her clit and starting to rub circles on it.

«And who am I?» he murmured, biting her nipple and forcing her to arch her back toward him.

«D-Dean… Dean Ambrose…!»

Jon groaned annoyed and punished her with a more violent thrust, piercing her with all his length and making her breathless.

«Wrong answer, _Sunshine._ Let's try this again, yeah?» he twirled his tongue on her nipple «Who do ya belong to?» he repeated.

«To… to y-you!» she said again, her eyes rolling in the back of her head because of the pleasure; heat was starting to climbing from her down below and was swarming in her stomach.

«And who am I?»

«J-Jon… Jon! You're Jon and I… I-I'm y-yours!» Lydia screamed and Jon stifled her yell with a new, hard kiss, as he increased the pace of his thrust, his fingers which still was working on her clit was making her going crazy.

«Too fuckin' right.» he growled «And ya never forget it, got it?»

Lydia, eyes closed and lips parted, nodded slowly «J-Jon… I-I'm com…»

«I know. Me too.» he moaned «Come with me, _little fighter._»

And, with a last series of fast thrusts, pleasure exploded around them both.

* * *

The heat of Jon's naked body against her own was one of the most amazing sensation Lydia had ever felt. She was in peace with the entire world, lulled by the regular rhythm of his heart, which was beating against her ear, pressed on his broad and muscular chest. Jon was delicately tracing senseless lines on the bare skin of her arm. They remained silent for long moments, just listening to their own breaths, interrupted only by the rain which still pounded against the glass wall of the room. The sky was dark, but a faint luminescence, coming from the streets, pitched a relaxing dim light inside the room, which was lightened just by the lights in the distance.

«Whatcha thinking 'bout?» Jon asked, in a low murmur, his lips pressed against her soft hair.

«To the present.» Lydia smiled, slowly caressing his chest.

Jon frowned «Not to be an insensitive asshole, _little fighter_, and ruin the poetry of this moment… but could ya explain yourself better? Ya know, I'm not really in my right mind, after…»

_"…after banging someone."_ he wanted to add, but he didn't. He couldn't certainly admit Lydia and him had made love, but whatever it was the way to call what there was between the two of them, it certainly wasn't a simple _fuck._ _It was definitely something more. Just, he didn't know what it was._ So, he simply decided to keep quiet and let her beautiful, little head, surely more creative than his, in that very moment, the task to fill the silence left by his words.

Lydia lightly giggled and raised her face to meet his pout, but peaceful expression: Jon had messy hair, shining eyes and those two, amazing dimples on his cheeks. Lydia had never seen him this relaxed before… _and happy._ She raised one hand and, with the index finger, she touched the dimple on his right cheek, with absorbed air. Jon smiled and gently grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand nearer to his lips and tenderly kissing her palm.

«You're… handsome.» Lydia whispered, with a shy, little voice, as she brushed her fingers against his bottom lip.

Jon showed her an irreverent smirk «Tell me something I don't know.» he teased her.

Lydia lightly slapped him on the shoulder and Jon burst out laughing and she remained enchanted to seeing and hearing him laughing: his laugh was adorable and contagious and, soon, she was heartily laughing too.

«Ya too…» he murmured after a bit, raising his eyes toward the ceiling and restarting to caress her hair.

«Me too… what?» Lydia asked, with a smile on her lips.

«Ya know it.» Jon grumbled.

«Yeah, but I want you to say it.» she teased him, poking his hard chest.

Jon snorted and grabbed her face, making her lips to pout. «Ya beautiful.» he whispered, before tenderly kissing her. Feeling her smiling against his lips was one of the most fucking amazing sensation in the entire world.

«So you can be sweet, too.» she jeered at him, sniggering.

«Don't push your luck, _little fighter._» he warned her with a smirk, lightly biting her bottom lip and making her moan «Goddammit, the sounds ya make…»

Lydia let him kiss her until they were again breathless, then she nestled against his side and closed her eyes.

«Jon?»

«Yeah?»

«May I ask you a question?»

«Even more than one, _darlin'._» he answered, distractedly playing with a strand of her auburn hair.

Lydia lazily smiled «Why… why did you come back?»

Jon remained silent for long and she almost regretted having asked that question, but then he answered and she felt her heart increase the speed of its beats «Why ya re-opened the door?» he asked back.

Lydia bit her lips «Because I wanted to run after you. I wanted to be in your arms again. I wanted to tell you not to go away. I wanted to ask you to stay. _To give us a chance._» she confessed, in a soft whisper, which curved a perfect smile on Jon's lips.

«I think ya just answered your own question, _darlin'_, don't ya?» he said and Lydia felt her heart getting warmer and warmer of a wonderful pain. She nodded and he caressed her cheek, tenderly kissing one of her temples.

«Will you remain here with me, then?» she asked again.

«And ya?»

«I'm not going anywhere.»

«Me neither.»

They remained silent again, as they didn't need other words to be said, until Lydia pulled away from his side, slowly getting up. Jon had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping yet. When she tried to leave the bed, he immediately grabbed her by an arm.

«Where ya think ya going?» he asked, without opening his eyes.

«I need to do something, I won't be long.»

Jon opened one eye to peek at her, an annoyed expression painted on his face. Lydia smiled and bent over him, to peck his lips «Be right back, promise.»

«Ya better be.» he murmured on her lips «Or I'll come myself to bring your nice, little ass in here, ya understood?» he warned, slipping one strong arm under her butt, to push her more toward him and force her to press her lips on his again.

Lydia giggled and nodded, so Jon let her go. He lay comfortable again, interlacing his fingers behind his head and observing her while she walked toward the little hallway in the entry of the room. Lydia was beautiful and delicate, with her milky skin and her long, auburn hair which, disheveled, went down to cover her back and to brush against her bare and toned buttock. He saw her disappearing behind the corner and he started to hear sound of opened shutter and shifting objects. She was looking for something.

«Ten… nine… eight…» Jon started to count, an amused smile on his lips.

«Whatcha doing?» she asked, her head inside the dresser.

«Time flows, _darlin'._ If ya not here before the zero, I'm gonna get ya.»

«But I'm looking for…» she protested, with a low chuckle.

«Seven… six… five…» Jon ignored her «… four… three…»

Lydia appeared again, popping her head from the corner.

«Two…» he counted slowly.

Lydia looked at him with a cheeky expression and bit her bottom lip.

«One…» Jon got up from the bed, hunting her, with a stern and lustful gaze.

Before he could reach her, Lydia ran and leaped toward him: Jon, even if caught off guard, didn't have to struggle to tighten her to himself and support her against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lydia tied her ankle just above his butt, her hands rested on his strong shoulder, their lips few inches apart.

«Zero…» she whispered with a naughty smirk «Told ya I'd be right back.» she pecked his lips again and she was about to pull away, but he kept her with one arm only and inserted the other hand inside her hair, behind her nape, forcing her to remain with her lips sealed to his own, so he could kiss her hard again, for long and with domineering.

«Sooner or later, this attitude of yours will bring ya in a lot of troubles, _Sunshine._» he warned, biting her bottom lips, as if he wanted to give more power to his words.

They lay again on the bed and Lydia showed him what she had taken with her: an old Polaroid.

Jon stared at it inquiring.

«You know, I was thinking…» she said, staring at the old camera «The fact that I have no memories about my past, doesn't mean I can't start to build new memories for the future… right?» she looked at him sideways, with a little smile on her lips.

Jon observed her with a weird look, almost astonished, then his lips curved into a smile and he nodded. He dragged her to himself and Lydia raised the camera, its lens toward them.

«Say…. _Cheeeeeeese!_»

She took a picture and it came out from under the camera. Lydia grabbed it, gently waving it, waiting for the black to disappear and for the image to appear. When she could finally observe it, she burst out laughing.

«Jon!» she complained, turning to give a slap on his chest.

«What?» he said innocently, grabbing the picture and looking at it «I think it's perfect.»

The picture showed Lydia, with a delicated smile, and Jon, behind her, who wrinkle his nose and showed his tongue.

«We're gonna take another one, okay? I wanna a _nice_ photo, got it?»

Jon looked up to the sky «So bossy. But ya a party pooper.»

«Shut up and smile.»

She took another picture; they waited for it to fade and….

«JOOOON!»

This time, Dean Ambrose was showing an evil smirk and a sinister twinkle in his eyes which, in the dim-light of the photo, made him dangerously seem like a demon.

«I said _nice photo!_»

«I _hate_ taking picture, _Sunshine._» he answered, chuckling «It's funnier my way.»

Lydia pouted and crossed her arms to her chest.

«Come on, don't pull up that face.» Jon grabbed her by the jaw «Ya adorable, ya know?»

Lydia let out a sigh of vexation and ripped her chin from his fingers.

«Oh, don't be like that, Lydia.» he grabbed her again and forced her to turn her face toward him «Okay, let's do a nice photo, do we?»

Lydia glanced him skeptically «You promise?»

«Promise.» he smiled «But…» Lydia glared at him «I wanna something in return.»

«And what would you like?» she asked, raised an eyebrow.

Jon took the Polaroid away from her hand and leaned over her, dominating her.

«A kiss…» he blew, intensively looking at her lips.

«That's it?»

«That's it.»

«Okay. We take the picture and then you can have your kiss.» Lydia agreed, but Jon shook his head.

«Oh, no no no, Lydia. First ya give me the kiss, then we take the picture.»

Lydia opened her lips, in an outrage expression «What, don't you trust me?»

«Don't ya?» he asked back, again with his smug smirk.

«Fine.» she gave up, rolling her eyes «But if you don't keep your work…» she said, as she cupped his face and freed him from the locks of hair which had fallen to cover his eyes «This will be the last kiss from me.»

«Ya wish ya could…» he provoked her, sticking his tongue out, which dangled from his sly smile.

«Jon.»

«Lydia.» he stared at her «I promise ya a nice picture, _darlin'_ and ya gonna have it. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me.» he ordered.

Before she could protest again, he grabbed her behind her neck and pushed her to him: their lips connected together and melted into the kiss. At the same time, Jon raised the camera and took a picture. He could feel her smiling against his lips, as she inserted her little hands inside his hair and dragged him toward herself, lying on the bed and forcing him to finish upon her.

Jon abandoned the Polaroid and, from it, came out a picture. The image formed on it slowly: Jon and Lydia appeared, their eyes closed, their hands inside their hair, their lips melted into a kiss.

* * *

**So... what do you think about it? (:**


	31. Sweet Sweet Superstar

******Author's note:****** As always, a huge **THANKS** to the best beta-reader in the world, **LivHardy**! If you can read the english version of this story is also thanks to her, who always helps me with the translation! So, thank you from the bottom of my heart, sweetie! Your help is really precious and I love you!  
So, what can I say? Lydia will finally meet up with Sethie and Roman again! And there's Leighla, too! What's gonna happen? Read it to find it out! **As always, let me know what you think, your reviews always make my** **days**!_ And thank you very much also to the persons who added this story to their favorite/followed! You're all the BEST readers EVER!_  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**31\. Sweet Sweet Superstar**

«Joe invited us to go to his home, this weekend.»

Lydia pulled her head out from inside the fridge, a teaspoon held between her lips. She pulled it out, licking the strawberry yoghurt she was eating.

They were at her home: one week had passed since that fateful night when everything had changed… _or maybe it was better saying when NOTHING had really changed._ Their life had gone ahead separately, but still linked: Jon gone back to travelling for RAW and SmackDown, but Lydia hadn't followed him, preferring instead to stay at home to try and reorganize her life, which was still so confusing and full of questions. Seth and Roman had been disappointed when Dean Ambrose, that Monday, showed up to RAW alone, but Lydia herself had reassured them, during a Skype videocall, and had told them she will go back to travelling with them as soon as possible.

Jon and Lydia were… _a thing._

Neither of them knew _exactly what thing_ they were, but considering themselves as a _thing_ was already a huge step forward for the both of them.

_Especially for Jon_, who, came back to Las Vegas after the last house show of the week, and had immediately caught up with Lydia, to spend some time with her.

«Oh, yeah?» she asked, closing the fridge and leaning against it.

«Yep. It's JoJo's birthday.» Jon informed her, looking through his cell phone.

Lydia's eyes shone bright «Awwwww! I love birthdays!» she exclaimed, throwing the empty yoghurt's pot and tossing herself on the couch, where Jon was sitting.

He turned to look at her with a smirk «Had no doubt 'bout that.» he said amused, while she lay down, resting her head on his thighs and scrutinizing him from below.

«Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're one of those kind of people who doesn't like birthdays!» she protested, pouting.

Jon sniggered «Okay, I won't tell you that.»

«I can't believe it!» Lydia sat up and folded her arms to her chest «How can you not like birthdays?! You have fun, you stay with people you love, and then there are presents…»

«There will be a lot of brats…» Jon interrupted her.

«And balloons…» Lydia carried on, as if he hadn't spoken at all.

«And all the relatives…»

«Cake! Everybody loves cakes!»

«Stupid karaoke…»

«Food… Wait: did you just say karaoke?! How could THAT be a bad thing!»

Jon couldn't help but lowly chuckle. He shook his head and looked up to the sky «I should have imagined you to be one of those person who gets excited for birthdays.»

Lydia looked at him sideways, one brow raised «You say that like it's an insult.»

«I wouldn't dare.» Jon approached her with a kiss, but Lydia turned her face and his lips brushed instead against her cheek.

«Uh-uh. I won't fall for this again, _Ambrose._» she warned him, pulling away and pressing one hand on his lips. This didn't stop him, because he tenderly kissed her fingers.

«Don't know what ya talkin' about.» he murmured, his lips pressed against her pads.

«About this!» Lydia exclaimed «Every time you don't agree with me on something, you seduce me and I give up!»

Jon sniggered «Seduce ya?» he repeated «Now, THAT's something I totally agree with!»

He was about to circle her wrist with one hand, but she slipped away from his still weak grip and got up «See? You're doing that again! Not gonna happen, not today.» she established, trying to walk away.

_Her attempt was simply useless._

Jon grabbed her by a forearm and, with a tug, he forced her to return sitting down, but this time she was straddling him.

«JON!» Lydia screamed, not being able to hold a little giggle.

«What?» he asked innocently, caressing her thighs, left bare by the shorts she was wearing.

«I said I won't fall again.»

Jon raised his gaze on her and lifted one hand to brush his fingertips against her lips «Try to stop me, then.» he grabbed her by the nape and pushed her against himself, forcing her to press her lips on his.

Lydia giggled and got free almost immediately, turning again her face and letting his lips to move from her mouth to her cheek. Jon growled annoyed.

«Goldust and Kane are in the bed together and they're cuddling…» Lydia murmured to his ear, making him pull away to look at her with a weird look in his eyes.

«What?»

Lydia grinned «Mark Henry and Big Show naked.»

Jon's disgusted face made her burst out laughing.

«Stop it.» he ordered, pinching her thigh «This is fucking disgusting.»

«It's kicking in, then!» Lydia retorted satisfied «Hornswoggle and the 3MB are in a batht-»

Jon pressed his fingers on her lips, before she could finish the sentence «Enough.» he said sternly.

Lydia snickered again and pulled away from his hand «You stop trying to seduce me then, or I'll start to speak about you…»

«That could be interesting.» Jon answered with a mischievous smile.

«… with Seth and Roman, in an orgy.» Lydia concluded and Jon opened wide his eyes.

«Okaaaay, and with that ya killed each and every lust. Good job, Lydia: ya a cockblocker.» Dean accused her, grabbing her by the hips and making her slip away from his legs, to put her again on the couch.

Lydia held back another giggle, hiding her lips behind her hand «Oh, come on! I thought you'd be turn on by the thought of a threesome with your buddies!» she jeered him, poking him on his bicep.

Jon glared at her «Not funny, _little fighter._»

Lydia pouted adorably and poked him again «Come on, it is a little funny, admit it.»

«Nah-ah. At all.» Jon answered, vexed; but then, a grin appeared on his face «Maybe, though, that thought turns ya on, does it?» he said, his gaze lustful again.

This time it was Lydia's turn to open wide her eyes. She blushed, frantically shaking her head, as Jon leaned on her, forcing her to back off with her torso until her back was against the sofa's armrest and he was upon her.

«Doesn't it?» he blew one inch away from her lips, scrutinizing her «And yet, proofs are all here, _darlin'_.» he added, brushing against her steaming cheeks with his index finger «I bet ya get excited imagining to have sex with all the three members of The SHIELD, don't ya?» he provoked her, going down to lightly caress the profile of her neck with the tip of his nose.

«N-no…» Lydia murmured, nervous and embarrassed.

«Say it, _sunshine._ It's not a bad thing. I won't get mad at ya, I promise. We all have our forbidden desires…» he whispered, going up to softly kiss her on the lips.

Lydia responded to his kiss with the same passion, closing her eyes and mingling her tongue with his. Her hands ran up to his soft hair.

_Since they found themselves, it seemed like they couldn't stay separated and they needed to always find an excuse to be closer and to touch one another._

«And what about your forbidden desire? What is it?» she asked, once she had been able to break away from those damn, provocateur lips.

Jon smirked and brushed again her neck with his fingers «If ya admit yours, I'll tell ya mine.»

Lydia lifted up her legs to lace them around his waist and pushed him toward herself, clearly feeling his hardness poking against her stomach. She looked at him with a mischievous smile, pulling back his hair from his forehead «I thought I had killed each and every lust in you…» she whispered.

Jon's lips curved into a cheeky smirk «Just because ya know it, it's quite impossible, _darlin'_.»

Lydia shook her head «Wanna bet on it?»

Jon stared at her, raising a brow «With ya trapped under me like this? Too easy.»

Lydia grabbed him by the nape and forced him to meet her lips again «We'll see…» she mumbled against them; she slipped to slowly kiss his neck, being able to let a little growl escape from Jon's throat.

«Mmm… ya know ya digging your own grave? Not that I'm complaining.»

Lydia smiled against his skin and lightly bit him, forcing another growl from him. Then, her lips reached his ear, to blow the next words directly in there «What about… _Vickie Guerrero and Teddy Long that brush up one against the other in a BDSM night of sex?_»

Jon squeezed his eyes and his face crumbled into an expression of pure horror, as a shiver anything but pleasant ran up his back «Ugh…»

Lydia languidly caressed his neck with the tip of her nose «What's wrong, _Ambrose_? Not a vision you like? Because, if you want to, I can always start to talk about The Wyatts…»

«Don't.» he interrupted her, reopening his eyes to scowl at her «Now ya shut the fuck up or I swear to God I'll make ya.» he threatened her, showing a dangerous smirk.

Lydia opened her lips in outrage and he took advantage of it to go down on her again and insert his tongue between them, in a new, long and domineering kiss.

«But this is not fair!» she tried to protest, but the words came out muffled in the kiss.

Jon sniggered on her lips and pulled away «Isn't it?»

«No, it's against the rules!»

«Awww, too bad. I've never been the kind of guy who plays by the rules, ya know?» he answered amused, coming back to kiss her «Indeed, I'm exactly the kind of guy who's born to break every, single fucking rule… ya should have learnt it, by now.» he mumbled, lightly biting her bottom lip.

Lydia couldn't help but moan «Oh, shut up and kiss me, _Ambrose._»

Jon smiled «Glad to please ya.»

_And Lydia had never been so happy to have lost a bet… because Jon's victory was still extremely sweet even for her._

* * *

«Ya seem nervous.»

Lydia and Dean had just got out of the taxi that had left them in front of a beautiful white villa, with a vast garden and a grey roof.

_Reigns home… or, better, Anoa'i home._

The day of little Joelle's birthday had come sooner than Lydia had expected and, even if she had tried to spend the last days to get accustomed to the idea, she still felt quite nervous. Truth be told, she felt out of place, in that familiar situation: she was happy Joe had invited her, too, because that meant he considered her part of his life, and it was a huge honor. And yet, the idea of meeting all of his relatives and sharing such an important date with them, her legs trembled. _At heart, who was she? Since how much did they know her? How could she become so important in so little time?_

Glancing toward the guy who accompanied her, Lydia shouldn't have asked herself all those questions: Dean – _Jon_ – hadn't known her long and yet, there they were, together, in spite of everything.

Lydia took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear «It's because I am.» she admitted, torturing her bottom lip.

Jon turned to look at her, then he grabbed her by one hand, making her almost wince «Come with me.»

Lydia thought he would have led her to the porch, but instead he took another way, distancing from the house «Jon, where…?»

«Shhh. Just follow me.» he cut her off.

Lydia hushed and obeyed, trying not to stumble into the very high heels blue decoulté she was wearing. Jon brought her to the boundary of the street, behind a majestic tree which impeded to indiscreet eyes to notice them. He let her back rest against the trunk and then he trapped her between it and his body, remaining simply to stare at her. Lydia returned his gaze with a puzzled look in her eyes, the thick, black eyelashes bordered them emphasizing the particular color of her irises, that day more green than ever.

«Why are we here?» she asked after a bit, when he remained silent.

Jon seemed to come out from his mental consideration and slowly shook his head, as if he wanted to return to reality.

_It was just that… Lydia was really fucking beautiful, that day._

For the occasion, she had put on a white dress, which bodice left bared the middle part of her chest, without being vulgar. The dress tied itself to her waist and opened in a long skirt, which was divided in two halves in the front and covered just the back side of her, leaving to the view the tight miniskirt there was under it; that was white, too, but it was of a lucid fabric which had silver reflections. Even though Lydia was very tiny, she still had long legs which, bared in that particular dress and slimmer thanks to the high heels she was wearing, seemed endless. She had left her hair down, which in soft waves framed her face and which he was now touching almost distractedly.

«What's going on in that beautiful mind of ya?» he finally asked, raising again his blue eyes on her face.

Lydia writhed uncomfortably and bit her bottom lip, forcing him to shift his hand to her face to free it from her teeth with a decided gesture of his thumb «Don't.» he simply ordered «Ya gonne ruin your make up and I'm not gonna wait another hour for ya to fix it.» he warned sternly, casting her a piercing look. And yet, the little smile which curved his lips was able to let her smile too.

«So, what's goin' on?»

Lydia sighed again «I don't know…»

«Lydia.»

«It's just that… I'm afraid I'm gonna feel so out of place.» she confessed, pulling a face.

Jon frowned «Why in the hell?»

Lydia weakly shrugged «Because I have nothing to do with you… I'm just a girl you know for less than a month and who's entered arrogantly in your lives and…»

«Hey, hey, hey.» Jon interrupted her, grabbing her chin between two fingers and forcing her to raise her face «What the hell ya talkin' about?»

«It's Roman's daughter's birthday…» Lydia murmured, lowering her gaze.

«Yep. So what?» he pressed, not understanding. From the tone of his voice, it seemed he was starting to get annoyed.

«So, it's an important day… there will be his entire family and all the people who are near him, as you and Seth and…»

«I still don't see your point.»

«Why did he want me to be here, too…? What do I have to do with you all?» she finally asked, raising again his eyes on the now stern face of Jon, who snorted and pulled away, running one hand to tousle his hair which, with no hair gel on it, fell in disordered curls around his head.

«I will never understand women.» he said, shaking his head « Why do ya have to create problems even where there are no damn problems?» he asked exasperated, deserving for this a side glance from Lydia «No, don't look at me that way, _Sunshine._ Ya know I'm fucking right: don't fuss to much over it.»

«I'm not…»

«_Bullshit._» Jon bluntly interrupted her, returning toward her «Wanna know why Joe had invited ya?» Lydia looked at him from below, puzzled. Even though she was wearing high heels, Jon still towered over her.

«If he wanted ya here, today, that means ya an important person to him and, truth be told, I can't see anything weird 'bout that. It's true, ya entered our lives like a fucking tornado and ya subverted them…» Lydia blushed «But, hey! Did ya hear someone complaining about that?» Jon delicately circled her forearm and brushed his thumb against it «I doesn't give a fuck how we met, Lydia. Somehow, we all have learnt to accept ya and _want_ ya in our lives. Ya part of The SHIELD, now… _ya part of the family_.» he had said the last sentence without looking at her in the eyes, just like it cost him really hard to say it.

_Those things weren't his bread and butter._

Lydia smiled with a painful sweetness and her eyes got wet with tears.

«Jon…»

Dean opened wide his eyes and looked at her, suddenly in awe «Hey, hey, don't. Don't ya even try.» he warned, pointing one finger against her «No tears, _darlin'_, or I swear I'm gonna give ya one good reason to cry out.»

Lydia blinked, both because she hadn't understood the sense of that menace and to clean her eyes off before tears could slip on her cheeks. When he stared at her, with a more decided and lustful expression, Lydia comprehend _how_ he would have let her cry and she opened wide her eyes, blushing.

«We're going to a kids' party, Jon!» she hissed amused, trying to cover her embarrassment.

He smirked and got closer to her, trapping her again between his body and the trunk, one hand rested on it on the side of her head, the other hand which lowered down to brush against the soft tissue of the bodice, on her breasts.

«Then ya shouldn't have wore such a sexy dress…» he murmured absorbed.

Lydia smiled slightly «You're trying to say you like me, dressed like this?»

Jon raised his clouded eyes on her «I'm trying to say that, if we don't go immediately to that damn party, I'm gonna fuck ya here and now, against this tree, in public, and I'm gonna make ya scream my name and so many other obscene things that every single child to that party will be traumatized for dear life.»

Lydia sniggered, raising one hand to caress his pecks and he growled, a husky and deep sound which made his chest vibrate under her light fingers «This is no help, _Sunshine_.»

«I'll take your words as a compliment.» she answered, brushing her hand against his face to beckon him to lower his head and reach her lips in a tender kiss.

Jon smiled «It was.»

Lydia shook her head «'Cause a simple _"you look really nice in that dress"_ wasn't Ambrose's style, right?»

«Hell no.» Jon answered with a low chuckle «C'mon, let's go.»

He took her by her hand and pulled her away from the tree, wrapping her against his hard chest, one arm around her shoulders.

«Uh… Jon?» she stopped him, resting one hand on his belly.

Jon lowered his head to look at her with a puzzled frown «Yeah?»

Lydia re-started to torture her bottom lip and, again, he got it free from her teeth with his thumb «Uh-uh. It's no help as well, _Sunshine._»

«Sorry…» Lydia tenderly clutched in one shoulder, her gaze lost in deep thoughts.

«What other thoughts are worrying this cute, little head?» he asked patiently, drumming his fingers on her forehead.

«Who knows… about me?»

Jon forrowed his brows «What ya mean?»

«Who knows about my story? Do you think Roman has said something to his family? They know I've lost my memory? How I've met you? Who am I…?»

Jon shook his head «No, I don't think he said the truth about ya to someone. I guess just Gal and Leighla knows about you: Joe and Colby had to justify their sudden departure, when… ya know.» and he did a simple gesture with the head, to which Lydia nodded, understanding what he was referring to.

_He was talking about that time when the members of The SHIELD had rushed to their aid to keep an eye on Callum, who Lydia had to meet._

«Why ya so concern about that, by the way?» Jon asked, removing her from her memories.

Lydia wrinkled her lips into a sad grimace «Did you remember how Seth reacted… the first time you talk to him about me?»

Jon nodded «Ya afraid someone could jugde ya?»

«I'm afraid someone could think I'm just a liar, who had found a very creative way to tuck in the life of three famous person as you are.» Lydia admitted, torturing one elbow through her fingers.

«Well, if someone does not believe in _us_, it's not our problem, is it?» Dean snapped, shrugging with nonchalance «We know what is the truth and that's the only thing that really matters. The rest has no importance at all.»

Jon lowered his head to look at her again, his hair fell down to cover his forehead and his eyes. Lydia couldn't help but delicately smile and nod, raising one hand to brush his hair away from his face.

«Thanks…» she whispered, resting her hands on his shoulder to go on tiptoes and give him a kiss on the cheek; but, when she was about to go down again, he grabbed her face in one hand, softly tightening his fingers on her jaw, forcing her to remain close to him.

«What was that chaste kiss, huh?» he rebuked her «If ya wanna thank me, do it properly.»

Lydia's smile widened, as she raised again her face, but this time to rest her lips on Jon's ones which, immediately, returned her kiss, melting on hers and inserting his tongue in between them, in a long and deep kiss. He was the one to pull away first, making their lips smack; then he ran his tongue to lick his own lips, as if he wanted to savor again the taste of her mouth on his. His eyes were dark and fogged by lust.

«Enough.» he said bluntly «We better go, before I totally lose my mind and put to use what had to be just a simple menace.»

Lydia swallowed and slowly nodded but, when he started to walk toward Joe's home again, this time quicklier, she rested again one hand on his chest.

«Jon…?»

«Goddamit! What now?!» he snapped, to the end of his patience, grabbing her by the wrist «If ya gonna talk 'bout another fuckin' paranoia, I swear to God I won't answer for my actions anymore and I'm gonna fuck ya until I'll bring some sense back in ya!» he threatened, his gaze hard and full of arousal.

Lydia opened wide his eyes and shook his head «No, no: okay, let's go!» she squeaked and Jon nodded, trying to calm down and restarting to walk toward Joe's home.

_She just wanted to tell him that, in kissing her, her red lipstick had stained even his lips, but his reaction had changed her mind. Oh, well… a little revenge it's what he deserves to snap like that, _Lydia thought, hiding a smile behind one hand.

* * *

When Anoa'i home door was opened, to welcome them there was Roman's gorgeous wife, Galina. She was tall and slim, with a perfect body and mulatto skin. Her really curly hair framed her face and little freckles stood out on her cheeks.

«Jon, you've arrived!» she greeted them.

«Hi, Gal.» Jon hailed her, bowing down to kiss her cheek.

Galina opened the door and stepped aside, to let them in «Come on, come in, guys.» then she turned her head toward the inside of the house «JOE, HONEY, JON AND HIS FRIEND HAVE ARRIVED!»

Lydia stiffened in Jon's hug, hearing Galina calling her _"his friend"_, but he gave her a distracted smile and dragged her inside.

Galina smiled, stretching one hand out toward her «Excuse me, you're Lydia, right?» she asked, with a friendly smile.

Lydia nodded and shook her hand «Yes, nice to meet you.»

«Nice to meet you, too, I'm Galina.» she answered, but there was no time to add anything else, because Joe reached them in the entrance, catching their attention.

«Here you are!» he exclaimed, greeting Jon with a brotherly handshake and giving him a little bump, shoulder against shoulder; then he reached Lydia, who was still in front of the door, clearly in awe «What are you doing there so blank, _baby girl?_ Come here!» and he opened his arms, inviting her to reach him.

Lydia smiled and came closer to him, giving Roman the chance to embrace her.

«Hey, Ro… it's good to see you.»

«You too. Everything's okay?» he asked, apprehensive as always.

Lydia nodded «Yeah, everything's okay.»

«Come on, let's go in the garden, Colby and Leighla are already there and I want to introduce Lydia to the family!» Roman exclaimed, inviting them to follow him.

«Cool.» Jon answered with an half sarcastic smile, deserving a little pinch on the arm from Lydia.

Joe's house was simply… _huge._

After having passed the entrance, the main living room was very big, divided by some graceful columns of bricks and with marble pavement. It was furnished really tastefully and the fireplace gave a classy touch. The huge glass wall, which occupied an entire side of the room, led to the backyard garden, which was likewise enormous, with an amazing pool, a well-groomed grassland and a bouncy castle, where a group of children were already happily playing.

_The party was out there._

Even though it was the last day of November, the weather was still nice and mild in Florida, with a warm sun which heated up the skin with delicate caresses.

Roman and Galina accompanied them to the garden, where Jon greeted all the people he knew whilst Roman introduced Lydia to the members of his huge family: there were both The Usos – Lydia couldn't say who was Jay and who was Jimmy – and their girlfriends; their father Rikishi, Tamina Snuka and even the famous _The Rock_, who had taken one free day from his millions of affairs to be at the party of his beloved nephew. Many other relatives were introduced to Lydia, but it was already enough she could remember the faces of the ones she knew because of WWE. One thing was for sure: Anoa'i's family was _huge._

When finally the round of introductions ended, Roman brought Dean inside the house and Galina excused herself to go make more food, so Lydia remained alone to awkwardly look around. She decided to go near the buffet to see what there was to eat.

«Well, well, well. You arrive and don't say hello, _sweetheart_?» the voice which interrupted the trail of her thoughts, while she was helping herself with a fruit juice, immediately made a little smile appear on her lips.

Lydia turned around and her eyes met the smiling figure of Seth Rollins, who was standing one meter from her, wearing a white shirt and black trousers, his arms folded to his chest, his hair gathered together in a low ponytail and a pair of glasses to make his dark eyes bigger, which shone of an amused sparkle.

«Oh, hey Seth.» she hailed him, with a slight smile.

«_"Oh, hey Seth"_?» he repeated, arching a brow «What kind of greeting is that?»

Lydia stared at him puzzled, but Colby gave her no time to respond, because he reached her and tightened her into a so impetuous hug to raise her. Lydia laughed, half amused and half sheepish, and wriggled her legs in the air, resting both her hands on his shoulders so she would not fall.

«Hey, hey! Put me down, _Rollins!_» she protested among laughs, but he put her down just after having turned her around in his arms twice «You're totally crazy!» she rebuked him, swaying on her high heels. Colby sniggered and offered her one arm, to which she leaned against to regain her balance.

«What are you doing here all alone? Jon?»

Lydia shrugged «I don't know, he's gone with Roman and they left me here.»

«What two dickheads.» Seth commented with a smile.

«Nah, it's okay. I can take care of myself, I don't need someone to look after me!» Lydia answered, giving him a little bump with one shoulder. Colby took advantage of her movement to circle her shoulders with one arm and tenderly tightened her to himself.

«Oh yeah. I've no doubts about that, _sweetheart._» he said, winking and giving her a small stroke on her cheek with one finger, which made her blush «So, Jon told me…» he was about to say, but he couldn't end the sentence.

«COL!» a feminine and high voice exclaimed «Finally! Here you are! I've looked for you like EVERYWHERE!»

Colby turned around, with Lydia still wrapped to his side, and she had to hold on to his shirt not to stumble on her heels in the sudden movement he had done. A girl was coming toward them: she was really stunning, with long and wavy black hair, a little and sly face, which was really well made-up, and a pair of shining, cerulean eyes. The smile on her lips, lucid of a dark lipstick, seemed to fade away in the same instant her gaze rested on Lydia and even her secure pace on her stilettos became weaker.

_It was clear like the sun she wasn't happy at all to see HER boyfriend lovingly hugging another girl._

«Oh, c'mon, Ley, I left you less than five minutes ago!» Colby snickered «I saw you were helping Galina in the kitchen and I wanted to leave you two to your gossip.»

Leighla didn't answer, her eyes were still fixed on Lydia, who swallowed, awkward, and cleared her throat, backing out of Colby's arms.

«Earth to Leighla! Love, what's wrong?» Colby asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face, totally unaware of the nonverbal fight which was, even if one-sideness, occurring between the two girls.

Leighla seemed to come back to reality and a forced smile bent on her beautiful lips, especially when Colby put his arm around her shoulders and tightened her to himself. She hugged him back, resting her head against his broad and muscular chest and addressing Lydia with a meaningful glance, which made her feel even more in awe.

«I don't think I know you…» Leighla finally said, with cold cordiality.

Lydia moistened her lips and nervously ran one hand through her hair «I'm Lydia.» she introduced herself, not knowing if to extend her hand or not. But, having regard to the dark glance Leighla gave her immediately after, she was happy not to have stretched it out.

«Oh.» she said, with affectedly surprised air «So, _you_ are the _famous_ Lydia.»

_Was it an impression, or was there some kind of ill-concealed hatred in her voice?_

Lydia blinked puzzled and side glanced Colby who, yet, was now drinking and seemed to be totally oblivious to the situation.

_Men._

Lydia nervously withered on the spot, folding her arms to her chest like some kind of defense.

«I'm not famous, at all.» she answered, shrugging «It's quite another people to be famous, here.» she added, pointing around them with a nod «You're Leighla, right?» she then asked, trying to maintain, as far as possible, a cordial tone.

«Yes, Colby's girlfriend.» Leighla answered, as if it was necessary to highlight what was obvious.

Lydia had to hold herself from rolling her eyes «Yes, I know. Seth talks a lot about you.»

As if he had just remembered where he was, Colby nodded toward the two girls, trying to pick up the thread of conversation. Leighla tightened to him more, resting one hand on his chest.

«I hope all good.» she said, raising her big blue eyes to look at Seth, who smiled.

«Hey, who do you think I am, _sweets?_» he retorted, feigning offence.

Leighla smiled and, just as if she had to demonstrate something to Lydia, she raised one hand and rested it on his cheek, to beckon him to lower his head and met his lips into a kiss, in front of which Lydia felt terribly in awe, so much she lightly blushed and was forced to look away.

Colby chuckled in the kiss, clearly in a tight spot, and pulled away from her «Hey, Ley, what's with you?» he asked with a smile.

Leighla delicately bit her bottom lip, with innocent air, and turned to look at Lydia with a weird sparkle in her eyes «Sorry, _Lys…_ I can call you _Lys_, can't I?»

«Ehm… actually I'd prefer…»

«Of course I can!» Leighla warbled, without letting her finish «We're are _friends_, aren't we?»

Lydia had to struggle not to pull a reluctant face «I…» she tried to find something coherent or nice to say, but her brain wasn't collaborating.

_Of one thing only she was sure: she didn't like Leighla._

«So, you're here with Jon, right? Where is he? Has he already _left_ you?»

Lydia was starting to get really nervous, now «He is…»

«Right here.» Jon answered, arriving from behind Lydia and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

In the same moment she felt his warm body pressing against her side and his familiar scent of musk and leather filling her nostrils, Lydia felt immediately better and all the tension she had gained seemed to fade to the simple sound of his husky voice. She raised her gaze and gave him a thankful glance, to which he answered with an enigmatic expression, a smirk on his lips, to which he brought the bottle of beer he had in one hand.

«I should imagine you were corrupting Joe for some alcohol.» Colby sniggered.

Jon shrugged «What can I say? Ya know me very well.» he then addressed Leighla with a nod «Hey there, _Layla._ It's been a while…»

«Actually, it's Leighla.» she answered, annoyed.

Lydia couldn't help but amusingly chuckled and she had to hide herself behind one hand. Colby lightly laughed, too, deserving an elbow from his girlfriend.

«Aww, c'mon, don't get ya panties in a twist, _sweetcheeks._» Jon said, mockingly pouted.

Leighla showed him a candid smile «I do not, Jon. _I know that with all the girls you bang, it's quite difficult memorizing all the names._» she jangled poisonous.

«Whoa, okay.» Colby laughed «Time-out, guys! We're at a party, let's behave, yeah? Come on, let's go, _sweetie._ I think Tamina is looking for you.» he said, grabbing Leighla by the shoulders and forcing her to turn around, to take her away. He looked at Jon and Lydia from above her head, miming a _"sorry"_ with his lips.

«Oh, and by the way…» Leighla said again, stopping and turning around again toward them, making Jon roll his eyes «You've got lipstick on your face, Jon. Right here.» she told him, pointing at his lips.

Jon didn't let that simple statement embarrass him and the smirk remained to color his face «What? Wasn't this a masquerade kind of party?» he shot back, making Lydia giggled.

Leighla raised a brow «And who should you be?» she answered, thinking she could hinder him.

_Oh, poor little deluded._

«Isn't it obvious?» he asked, bringing one hand on his chest and feigning to be hurt; then he lowered his eyes on Lydia who was still wrapped under his arm «Who am I, _darlin'_?»

Lydia smiled and bit her lips not to burst out laughing «I'd say you're the perfect _Joker!_»

«That's right! I'm the _Joker!_ Lydia's the winner!» Jon declared, glancing at Leighla, who now seemed to be really angry «What? _Why so serious?_»

Leighla shook her head and looked up to the sky «Let's go, Col.» she said, grabbing Colby by an arm and dragging him away.

Lydia could finally stop to try and hold herself and burst out laughing «Oh my gosh, it didn't really happen! I don't think Leighla likes me too much, you know?»

Jon emitted a lowly and husky chuckle and shrugged, taking another sip of his beer «She doesn't like anyone. I wonder what Colby finds in her.» he answered, shaking his head; then, he became serious and his eyes went on Lydia's face, «Lipstick on my lips, huh?» he asked, licking them and giving her a piercing glance «I guess ya know nothing 'bout it, do ya?» he said, raising one hand to brush his thumb against her lips, soiling his pad with red.

Lydia shook her head, a naughty expression in her eyes «Nope.» she smiled.

«That's what I thought.» he dipped down, until he was at her level «C'mon, be good and clean me up, _Sunshine_.» he ordered.

Lydia obeyed and raised one hand to rub her thumb on his lips, trying to clean it off. When she finished, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened her to himself.

«And now… _let's put a smile on this face, shall we?_» he mumbled and was about to kiss her.

«_Uncle Jon!_» the cheerful voice of a little girl forced them to separate quickly.

Joelle was running toward them: she was wearing a pink princess dress and a shining tiara in her hair. _Lydia found her immediately adorable._

«Oh, here comes the birthday girl!» Jon exclaimed, kneeling down and opening his arms, to embrace the girl to himself. Joelle leaped toward him and he picked her up, doing so effortlessly.

«I thought you wouldn't come!» she said, with a tender, little voice.

«Could I ever miss the birthday of my little princess?» Jon answered, smiling at her «Happy birthday, baby.» he added then, and she lightened up and lightly touched his dimples with her hands.

_Lydia felt a stab in her heart: she would have never imagined Jon to be so at ease with a child… he was amazing and she remained to stared at him, enchanted._

So, she didn't realize Joelle was curiously looking at her and she came back to reality just when she said «Who is she?»

Jon tightened her more, to have her more comfortably in his arms, then he looked at Lydia «She's Lydia, it's a… _friend of your daddy and mine_.» he introduced her, with a sly smile which enlightened his blue eyes.

Lydia sweetly smiled to Joelle, who was scrutinizing her with a kind of curious interest «Nice to meet you, Joelle. And happy birthday: how old are you?»

«Four…» she answered with a shy voice, raising her little hand to show four fingers.

«Four?» Lydia repeated «You're already a Miss!»

Joelle smiled bright and nodded «Yes, soon I'll be big like you!»

«Oh, it doesn't take much to be bigger than she is…» Jon murmured amused, considering how tiny Lydia was.

The girl pulled a face and Joelle returned to look at Jon «You need to treat her well!» she rebuked him, with an adorable pout «She is…» then she seemed to get shy again and she blushed, lowering her gaze «She is _beautiful…_ I wanna be as beautiful as her…» she lowly confessed, hiding her face against Jon's shoulder, bashful.

Lydia opened wide her eyes and blushed as well, then her lips curved in a so sweet smile that made even Jon himself breathless. She came closer to Joelle and caressed her face «Thank you, honey… but you're already beautiful… and I tell you a secret.» she approached her mouth to Joelle's ear and she whispered «When you'll be adult, you're gonna be more beautiful than me, I promise.» then she pulled away and winked.

Joelle was looking at her enthusiastic, as Lydia had suddenly become her idol, the example to follow and imitate.

«I like her a lot, uncle Jon!» she suddenly exclaimed, returning to give her attention to the man, who was still tightening her in his arms.

Jon smiled and side glanced Lydia «I'll tell you a secret…» he said, reproducing Lydia's previous gesture «_I like her a lot, too._» he murmured in Joelle's ear, keeping to look at Lydia: he had said it lowly, but she had heard him and she had hopelessly blushed.

Joelle giggled «Can I tell it to her?»

Jon shook his head «Nope, princess. This is a secret between me and ya!» he exclaimed, winking.

«JoJo, come play with us!» «Yeah, it's tea time! Mr. Bunny and Mrs. Butterfly are waiting for us!» a boy and a girl exclaimed: they had to be the children of one of the Usos.

«Yeah, I'm coming!» Joelle answered with a big smile and Jon let her go.

«Please, don't hurt yourself, yeah?» Jon said, giving her a little tap on her nose.

«No, we're good!» Joelle exclaimed «Do you wanna come and have tea with us?» she asked then, her eyes shining.

Jon lowly chuckled «No, sweetie. I'm… uhm… _allergic_ to tea. I'm sorry.» he said, deserving a funny look from Lydia.

«Oh…» Joelle said, disappointed.

«But I'm pretty sure Lydia here would gladly come with you.» he added, giving her a flick under her chin to make her returning to smile. The action ended well, because the girl's face enlightened and she took Lydia by an hand.

«Do you really want to come?» she asked, jigging about.

Lydia laughed and nodded «Of course, I'd like to have tea with all of you.»

«How wonderful! Come, I introduce you to all of my friends! Let's go!» Joelle exclaimed enthusiastic, beginning to dragging her toward the bouncy castle.

Lydia let herself being led, but as she went away, she turned to look at Jon with an amused smile, to which he answered with a wink.

_Lydia was amazing… and he felt like he was losing his mind over her day in and day out._

* * *

**So, what do you think about it? (:  
I just wanna specify that, actually, I like Leighla, but in this story I need her to be a little bit of a jealous bitch, especially toward Lydia! I don't know her and I'm sure she's really a sweet (and lucky!) girl in real life ;)  
For Lydia and Jon's clothes in this chapter and for all the other things related to this story, go check out my tumblr blog for this fanfiction: www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com  
In the next chapter we'll see the other part of the party! I'd like it to be one single chapter, but it would be too long and I had preferred to divide it, so I could update sooner! However, now that my exams are finished, I should have more time to write, so hopefully you won't have to wait for long for the next chapter!  
Let me know what your thoughts are! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update ;)  
Kisses and love ya all!**


	32. The Best Day With You

******Author's note:****** Sorry for the delay with which this chapter arrived, but it has been really a pain translating it, 'cause it's so damn LONG! 21 pages of word... wow. I think this is the longest chapter of this story! So, I hope you're gonna forgive me for the delay thanks to the longness of this chapter! And I also hope you're gonna like it! _**Let me know your opinions in a review, as always, I really need them right** **now!**_  
The two songs you'll find in this chapter are **"The Best Day"** by **Taylor Swift** and **Favola** by **Moda**, an italian song I've translated for you!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-**(Still waiting for my Beta to have some free time to help me and correct this new chapter, so...)****I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;**  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**32\. The best day with you**

«I don't really understand what exactly they see in her.»

Leighla was sitting on a beach chair, munching chips; her light-blue eyes, full of bitterness and ill-concealed jealousy, were fixed on Lydia, who was surrounded by a group of children who had formed a circle around her and around the little Joelle.

«Who are you talking about?» Galina asked distractedly, finally taking a break from the party and sitting next to her friend.

«Lydia.» Leighla dryly answered.

Galina scrutinized her sideways with a curious glance, then she followed her gaze until she met the figure of the girl: she was playing with Joelle and the other kids as if she was a child herself and that scene made Galina dearly smiled; Lydia had even taken off her high heels, now abandoned on the ground, to jump and run with them.

«Why?» she genuinely asked «She seemes to be a nice girl.» she added, returning to direct her gaze toward Leighla.

«I don't know… she hides something.»

Galina raised a brow and sniggered «Oh, yeah. I'm sure that, actually, she's a witch and she's playing with the kids just to kidnap them and eat them for dinner!» she jeered her, shaking her head.

«Since when did you become this silly, huh, Gal?» Leighla said unnerved.

«Since when you have an horrible green monster on your shoulder, Lay.» Galina answered, giving her a glance full of meanings.

Leighla interpreted her words definitely in the wrongest way possible, because she snapped to her feet and screamed in an hysterical way, starting to hit her shoulder to chase away who knows what kind of insect «Take it off me, Gal! TAKE IT OFF ME! Whatever it is!» Galina burst our laughing, causing more hysteria in Leighla «What are you laughing at?! Help me!»

«You have nothing on your shoulder, Leighla!» Galina laughed harder «It was a metaphor, calm down!»

Leighla stopped moving and scowled at her «A… a metaphor…?»

Galina sighed, trying to bite back the other laughs, and shook her head, exasperated «The green monster I'm talking about is called _jealousy_, Ley. You know?»

Leighla widened her eyes and blushed, both because of the disappointment caused by her statement and because she had made an ass of herself «J-jealous? Me?» she repeated, incredulous, sitting down again «Of who? Of _that_ girl? Please, don't be silly, Gal! What would I be jealous of?»

Galina shrugged with a smirk «I don't know, you tell me.» Leighla snorted and crossed her arms to her chest, returning to glare toward Lydia «And quit with those mean glances, _honey_, or I won't be able to defend you when she'll fittingly come asking if you've got a problem with her.»

«Oh, let her come, if she have the courage to.» Leighla hissed, already on a war footing «I'll re-do her make up without using my products.»

«Behave, Lay. It's my kid's birthday, I want no drama or fight, understood?» Galina said sternly.

Leighla looked up to the sky and huffed again, but then she nodded «Take it easy, _I_ won't do anything. But if she gets near Colby once again, I…»

«Green monster's coming.» Galina said in a sing-song voice.

«I'm not…!»

«Jealous. Yeah, got it.» Galina teased her, getting up from the beach chair «C'mon, don't be always so serious, Leighla, or it will cause you to have wrinkles!» she winked and Leighla glared at her «I'm gonna see if there's still food enough, are you coming with me?»

Leighla made a sign with her hand, as if she wanted to say she would reached her in a bit, then she returned looking at Lydia. Galina sighed and shook her head: _Leighla was definitely jealous of Lydia, no doubts about that._

* * *

«So?» Joe asked with a huge grin, looking at Jon, who distracted attention from Lydia to sideways glance the Samoan.

He, Seth and Roman were sitting on a table, keeping aside, to update each others of what was happened since they separated after the last houseshow.

«So, what?» Jon asked back, taking a sip from his beer.

«Lydia?»

«She's over there, playin' with ya kid.» Jon answered nonchalantly, nodding toward the bouncy castle.

Joe raised his eyes to the sky «Yeah, I can see that, too, thank you very much.» Jon arched a brow «What I meant was how things are going between you two?»

«Good.» Dean simply answered, shrugging.

«And…?» Joe urged him.

«And… what?» Jon asked exasperated, widening his eyes.

Joe sighed: try to let Ambrose talk about his private life was as easy as fight an handicap match against The Undertaker, Triple H and The Rock in the same team… and you were no other than Zack Ryder. Jon was the most discreet guy he had ever met.

«You twooo….?» Joe tried again, raising both his eyebrows and moving his hands in circles to make his question even more obvious… but Jon kept to stare at him puzzled, not understanding.

«Weee….?» he repeated, duplicated his expression.

Joe face-palmed himself, causing Colby to burst out laughing.

«What?» Jon said defensively.

«You're a hopeless case, Ambrose.» Joe said, shaking his head.

«Why? What did I do now?!» Jon exclaimed offended, pouting.

Colby hid a new laugh behind a fist «What Joe wanted to know is if you and Lydia are a thing or not.» he explained, curious too to know the answer.

«Oh.» Jon said, blinking «And couldn't he simply ask that?»

«It was exactly what I was doing!» Joe snapped exasperated.

«Nope.» Ambrose said, pulling a face «Ya were just saying "So…?" "You twooo…?" "Aaaand….?"»

«And what did you NOT understand?!»

«Anything!»

«I repeat myself: you are a hopeless case.» Joe said again, shaking his head.

Dean shrugged and took another sip of his beer, returning to look at Lydia.

She had now been taken by one hand by Joelle, who was keeping to pull her here and there, showing and saying to her who knows what. Lydia was laughing amused, her face enlightened in expressions which were amazed, astonished… _wonderful._

_Lydia was wonderful._

She had that eternal little girl air, fragile and carefree, which he had never liked in women before. Jon's kind of girl was more like those skanks who attended bars and who approached him, calling him Mox or Dean or Ambrose, and who he had sex with without thinking about it twice. There was no innocence, between sheets, but just living and ardent lust… but with Lydia, everything had been different.

_He had dropped women for an inexperienced, but so sweet and seductive girl, who, with her shy smiles and her innocent and sincere eyes, had been able to pull out sides of him he himself didn't know to have._

And now, looking at her playing with those kids, as she kneeled down to the ground and the green grass caressed her naked legs – _oh, how much was he envying those blades of grass, right now!_\- and she smiled with natural light heartedness, with her hair curled up on a single shoulder and her eyes shining under the sunlight, Jon felt a weird sensation borning inside his stomach, growing up inside his chest and reaching his lips which, still absentmindedly rested on the hem of the beer's bottle, curved in an unexplicable smile.

_Oh, what the hell was wrong with him, right now? He had never felt like this before in his entire life… they were new sensations, which disarmed him. Though, he had to admit it, for the first time, feeling all of those new things scared the crap out of him, but without making him nervous… it made him oddly euphoric._

_She made him euphoric._

Jon observed her getting up again and following Joelle and other two kids, who grabbed an acustic guitar in their arms, carrying it with difficulty. Lydia laughed and took it from their hands, helping them. She asked them something and the kids burst out with enthusiasm, making her laugh again in that cheerfull and carefree way, which so rarely he could have seen in her eyes, always too much sad and lost in memories she couldn't grasp.

_Lydia had the most beautiful smile in the entire world._

_Jon would have remained hours to observe it._

«Jon? Jon? AMBROSE?!»

Dean shook himself just in that moment and lazily looked away from Lydia, to return looking at Roman and Seth, who were observing him amused.

«What now?» he asked impatient, raising a brow when his friends sniggered.

«He really doesn't realized it, does he?» Joe said.

«You said it, he's a hopeless case.» Colby answered with a smirk.

«What the hell ya talkin' about?»

Colby and Joe looked at each other and burst out laughing.

«Ya two weirdos.» Jon established distressed, taking the last sip from his beer.

«Sure. Now WE are the weirdos.» Colby answered amused.

«Ehm… yes? And why ya lookin' at me with those stupid grins? Oh, go fuck yourself, I'm tired of ya two!» he exclaimed, snapping to his feet.

«Oh, c'mon: don't get your bloomers in a knot, Ambrose!» Joe snickered, but Jon raised his middle finger and distanced from them, shaking his head.

«He's losing his mind, isn't he?» Colby said, observing Jon thoughtful.

His eyes moved to Lydia, who was now sitting on the ground, with a guitar in her arms; then, he looked at Leighla and sighed. Roman looked at him oddly, following the trail of his gaze and of his thoughts.

«Yes.» he simply answered «I think Jon's falling really hard for Lydia.»

Colby turned to look at him, confused by the sudden seriousness of his voice. Joe gave him a dark glance of his grey eyes.

_It was just like he knew something._

* * *

Lydia was sitting on the ground, her legs curled to one side, in a graceful position which impeded to the short skirt to leave uncovered more than it was necessary. The white dress would get dirty, but she didn't care: playing with those kids, she had returned a little girl herself. She didn't feel so free and cheerfull since like forever, she wanted to fully enjoy that moment.

After having moved her around, demanding her attention, serving her an imaginary tea in tiny toy cups and introducing her to the various peluches which completed the scene, Joelle had asked her if she could sing and, when Lydia had answered that yes, she wasn't bad at all at singing, the kids had prayed her to sing something. So, they had grabbed the guitar Lydia had now in her arms and had sat in front of her, smiling and expecting.

Lydia smiled back at them, an happy light in her hazel eyes, and tuck a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, then she put her fingers on the strings and started to play. The guitar's melody filled the garden, drawing the attention of most of the guests, who started to get closer, to listen. Lydia's smile enlightened even more and she looked at Joelle, who was sitting next to her and was already rocking her head to the rhythm of the song.

«_I'm four year old_

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on.»_

She started to sing, looking at Joelle, who sweetly smiled.

_«I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run._

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now: the sky is gold!_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home.»_

Lydia shifted her gaze on the other kids, who looked at her adoring, captivated by the infinite sweetness of her voice. And likewise captivated by it was Jon who, next to a tree, with a shoulder rested against the trunk, was observing the scene with his usual cocky smirk, his hair which fell to cover his shining eyes.

_«I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared by anything at all._»

Singing this part, Lydia's eyes blazed for one second on Jon's ones, giving him a smile which left him breathless. Then, she returned looking at Joelle and Jon almost felt disappointed about that, because he would have wanted those wonderful green eyes to keep looking at him, _to sing just for him._

_«Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you_

_Today!»_

Roman reached Lydia and Joelle, hugging his daughter from behind and sitting on the ground as well, putting her on his lap.

_«I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger.»_

Lydia smiled to Roman and he smiled back, resting his chin on Joelle's head; the little girl curled up against his chest and kept to look at Lydia with enraptured admiration.

_«God smiles on my little brother_

_Inside and out is better than I am!_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you._

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world.»_

She had sung the last line looking Joelle again and approaching her face to Joelle's one, to caress her nose with her own, in a tender gesture which made the little girl burst out in a cheerful and contagious laugh, and that made Lydia laugh as well.

_«Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine and…»_

Once again, Lydia's eyes moved to Jon's, to sing to him the last stanza. A silent and almost involuntary dedication, accompanied by that delicate smile and the redness of her cheeks which, once again, left him breathless.

«_I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today…»_

In that moment, for a single instant, the entire world disappeared. There weren't the kids anymore, the huge house of Roman Reigns, the resentful glare of Leighla, next to Seth Rollins, which Lydia had felt on her skin the whole time, the sweet smile of Galina nor the excited eyes of Joelle. There was only Dean Ambrose, _Jon_, leaned against a tree, with his shining eyes linked to hers and a sincere smile on his perfect lips, which made those delicious dimples appear on his cheeks. And Lydia felt her heart running fast and hard in her chest, almost making her tremble, as a smile curved her lips… _it almost felt like lov…_

Suddenly, after an applause which she had taken note of just in part, the children got up to hug her all together, making her fell on the ground and interrupting her eyes contact with Jon. Lydia burst out laughing and, with the kids who were hugging her, the wet ground which tickled her and the golden sky on her head, Lydia felt inexplicably _happy._

* * *

«Wow, girl! Let me tell you, you've got really an amazing voice!» Naomi exclaimed, handing a glass with orange juice to Lydia, who accepted it with a smile «Don't worry, we've corrected it with a bit of alcohol.» she winked.

Lydia chuckled «Thanks… for this and for the compliment.» she answered joyous, raising the glass and clinked it against Naomi's, in a toast.

«No problem, you've got a wonderful voice, kids hanged off you… and not only the kids!» she winked again and Lydia blushed lightly «Anyway, I don't think we've been introduced properly, Joe had taken you away too soon, too fast to introduce you to Dwayne… I'm Trinity.» she extended her free hand to Lydia and she shook it.

«Lydia.» she introduced herself «Actually, I already know you.» Trin frowned «I'm a fan of the WWE.» Lydia explained.

«Oh!» Naomi exclaimed with a surprised smile «Beautiful, with a wonderful voice, good with kids and even a wrestling fan! Girl, you're the forbidden dream of each and every Superstar in the looker room! If you're also good between sheets as you're to handle the guitar…» she left the sentence pending, simply elbowing her.

Lydia widened her eyes and the juice went down the wrong pipe, making her cough. Trinity burst out laughing.

«And you're also so prudish! Oh, you're an adorable babe in the woods!» she exclaimed, hugging her «And then, look at you! You're so tiny! I already adore you!»

Lydia, tightened now against Trinity, giggled in awe and tried to keep the glass high, not to pour the juice.

«Trin, how many of those corrected juice have you already drunk?» Galina asked, approaching them with an amused smile. Leighla was walking next to her, but she wasn't as enthusiastic as the other woman and on her face there was a serious and annoyed expression; her arms crossed on her chest denoted perfectly her mood. It was quite evident Galina had to have dragged her there against her will.

«Galina!» Naomi exclaimed, throwing her arms around Galina's neck and swamping her «Oh, not so many! Just three… or four… or maybe five? Ah, I've also stolen a sip of beer from Jon! **[n/a: Jimmy Uso's real name is Jonathan, so she talking about her husband, not about Dean ;)]**»

Galina chuckled and shook her head «C'mon, let's go get some water, so you can sober up, yeah?» she sweetly said, as if she was talking to a little girl.

Trinity pouted «I want Jon! Can you take me to Jon?» she asked capricious.

«Yeah, yeah, we're gonna look for Jon…»

Galina, who walked with difficulty now that Trinity was attached to her back dead-weight, gave a piercing glance toward Leighla, whom expression, maybe understanding the implicit message behind those brown eyes, crumbled in a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

«You can keep company with Lydia, while I take Trin to sober up, can't you, Lay?» Gal candidly asked, ignoring Leighla's vexed expression.

"_Well, she could even try to hide the fact that she's not enthusiastic at all to remain with me…!"_ Lydia thought, giving her a sideways glance _"At heart, I don't wanna remain alone with her as well, yet I'm not glaring her that bad way… am I?"_

«Actually, I should look for Col…» Leighla murmured, beginning to look around.

«Colby is a big, grown up man. He could stay five minutes without you being his bodyguard! C'mon, Leighla, be good and let that poor guy have some space alone! Socialize!» Galina interrupted her: her voice was jovial, cheerfull, but her eyes were stern and didn't admin replies.

Leighla blushed with disappointment and tightened her dark lips into a thin line «Oh, fine…» she grumbled, cleary not happy.

«Good girl!» Galina exclaimed and went away with Trinity, who now had started singing who knows what.

So, Lydia and Leighla remained alone.

It was quite evident none of the two wanted to be there, in that very moment, but they both remained where they were, fearing a reprisal from Galina if they wouldn't have done a little of a civilized chat.

A tensed and awkward silence fall on them and Lydia looked around, in awe. She brought her glass to her lips and took a sip: if she had her mouth full, she was justified not to talk, wasn't she? Oh, why in the hell were they so far away from the buffett?

Leighla didn't seem more inclined than her to communicate, so Lydia took a deep breath and licked her lips, trying to make time.

«It's… it's a nice day, isn't it?» she stammered, in a shy attempt to communicate.

"_Oh, great. Talking about the weather: this is not at all a patethic cliché, sincere compliments, Lydia."_

«Yes.» Leighla simply answered, shifting her icy eyes on her, with conceited air.

"_Don't put too much effort in this, miss antipathy."_

«Yeah…» come on, Lydia, you can do better than this! «It's a luck, so Joelle could have enjoyed her birthday in the garden, under the sun. Kids do love playing out-of-doors.»

_Okay, her conversation's argument were one more misery than the other._

«_They_ like you a lot.» Leighla said, out of nowhere, her voice dark and her expression pouted.

Lydia looked at her surprised and blushed «Are you talking about the kids? Well, I guess I'm just the new arr…»

«No. _I'm not talking about the kids._»Leighla dryly interrupted her, looking at her up and down with a firm glance, which made Lydia feel immediately in awe «What is about you that draw them so much?» she murmured, more to herself than to Lydia.

The auburn haired girl looked awkwardly at her, blinking and swallowing.

_Okay, this thing was even more embarrassing._

Lydia would have liked to ask some explanation, but someone slipped one hand around her waist, making her winced in surprise, and tightened her to himself. She didn't need to turn around to understand who he was: the natural warmth of his body, his chest's muscles against her naked shoulder, the scent of musk and leather… _her heart which run uncontrollably in her chest._

Dean.

«I'm gonna take her away, _Leighton_, but from the relieved expression on ya face, it seemes like ya don't mind at all. Or ya simply happy to see me? It would be a first one.» indeed, Jon's husky voice said, making both the girl to wince.

«Dean!» Lydia rebuked him, snap raising her face toward him, even if a part of her was secretly cheering for his arrive.

Leighla, on the other hand, had blushed, and it wasn't clear if it was because of Jon's hard words or because, _again,_ he had called her the wrong name.

«What?» Dean asked innocently, shrugging.

«No, it's okay.» Leighla answered, with much more class and fiercy than Lydia would have expected; that girl had the nerve «I was going looking for Col.»

«Good luck.» Jon grinned, with an evil sparkle in his blue eyes.

Leighla raised a brow, crossing her arms to her chest, in a silent request of explanations.

«I think he's hiding from ya, _sweetcheeks_, but it doesn't surprise me at all.» he taunted her and she opened her lips, hurt and indignant, but Jon gave her no time to reply, because he tightened Lydia more to himself «Let's go, _sunshine._» he soflty murmured in her ear and then he turned around, leaving alone a fuming Leighla.

* * *

Jon led Lydia behind the tree from where he had followed her little exhibition, turning around it so they were in front of the huge pool and hidden from the indiscreet eyes of the kids, who were returned playing in to the bouncy castle, and of the adults, wo were near the buffett. Jon rested her back against the trunk and then, without warning, he lowered on her, stealing her lips in a hard, needing kiss, which made her heart running fast in her chest.

«It's since Joelle interrupted us I wanted to do this.» he whispered, once he broke the kiss away, licking his lips «Ya taste of orange and alcohol, _darlin'._»

Lydia smiled, trying to regain her breath, her cheeks now red as the twilight behind them. Jon chuckled, brushing his fingertips against the profile of her face, his gaze lost in hers.

«Hi, _stranger girl._»

«Hi, _stranger boy._» she answered, finding again her voice.

«If I'd have known this party would have taken us apart, I would have listen to myself and we would have remained home.» Jon said, with an amused gaze.

Lydia shook her head exasperated and her hands ran to brush against his abdomen from above his white t-shirt.

«We are together now, aren't we?»

«Mmm.» Jon answered thoughtful, caressing her face with his knuckles «Ya having fun?»

Lydia nodded «Very much. Roman's family is really hearty. They didn't make me feel in awe.» _Well, everyone but Leighla, but she wasn't part of Joe's family, so she didn't count _«And the kids are adorable.»

«And they adore ya. I have to admit it, ya quite good with them. I'm impressed.» Jon confessed with a smirk.

«You hadn't been bad at all with Joelle, too. Didn't expect that, I'm impressed.» she replied, amused.

«There are so many things, about me, ya don't know yet and they all are gonna surprise ya, _my_ _little fighter._» he said and there was a kind of promise, in his voice. But Lydia couldn't ask for explanation, because Jon changed immediately subject «I love hearing ya sing. Your voice had a strange effect on me.»

Lydia smiled again and shyly blushed «Has it?»

«Yeah.» he confirmed, with an absorbed gaze «It had since the first time I saw ya, on _"The Discordant Note" _'s stage.»

_It was the first time he said it out loud._

Lydia looked at him astonished, but he shook his head, as if he wanted to chase away any kind of strange thought which came to his mind in a flash.

«Ya… beautiful, when ya sing. I'd like ya to do it just for me.» he whispered, lightly touching the cloth of her dress.

«What was that? A compliment, _Ambrose_?» she teased him.

«Don't get accostumed to them, _sunshine._» he said back with a smirk.

Lydia giggled, then he raised one hand and rested it on his cheek, beckoning him to lower down again and met her lips, in a new kiss, time time softer and more delicated.

«I'm gonna sing for you every time you're gonna ask me to.» she sweetly whispered.

She felt him smiling against her lips «Look out for what ya promise, cause your voice has a strange effect even down here.» he warned her, grabbing her hand and resting it under his belt; through his jeans she could easily feel his hardness.

«Oh.» Lydia blushed and snap raised her face; but then, in an outburst of courage, she slowly licked her lips «Good, I'm gonna remember this next time we're in bedroom.»

Jon looked at her surprised and then he sniggered «Oh, I think I could make ya sing even without asking ya to, in those circumstances, _darlin'._» he said provocative, touching her naked shoulders with his fingertips and making her sigh against his lips «For each thrust, a musical note…» he whispered.

Lydia swallowed «Rather presumptuous from you.»

Jon grinned «If ya want, I could give ya a demonstration right now.»

Lydia widened her eyes, caught off guard «Jon, I…»

«Joe showed me our bedroom for tonight.» he interrupted her with a cocky smile «Ya can breath again, _darlin'._ As much as I'd like to, I'm not gonna possess ya here, in front of everyone.» Lydia let a deep breath go and Jon chuckled «Ya so cute, _little fighter._» he teased her.

«And you're an idiot, _Ambrose!_» she rebuked him, not being able to hold an amused smile.

«Watch your mouth, _sunshine._» he warned her.

«Or what?» he provoked him, naughty.

Jon grabbed her chin in one hand and kept her head firm «I could find definitely more creative ways to use it.» he sweetly threatened her, stealing her lips in a new angry kiss, which made her legs tremble «Come in the bedroom with me.» he mumbled in the kiss and Lydia smiled, pulling away, even if unwillingly.

_She would have remained to kiss him her entire life._

«No, Jon…»

«Why not?» he insisted, stroking her hair.

«We are to a kids' party.» she reminded him.

Jon snorted «Ya a cock blocker, Lydia.» he accused her.

«Jon! How rude!» she chastised him, slapping him on an arm.

«Oh, this is nothing, trust me. Ya should meet Moxley.» he winked.

Lydia smiled naughty «I'd like to meet him, one day.»

«Ya better not.» he answered, caressing her face absentmindedly.

«Why not?» she asked, frowning. Jon moved his index finger on the little expression's wrinkle which formed between her eyebrows.

«Because he's a psycho and a dirty chauvinist.» he said, with tranquil serenity «And ya so fragile and vulnerable… it would take a second to him to hurt ya.» Lydia shivered to his words and bit her bottom lip «Uh-uh. What did I say? Don't, if ya don't wanna come in the bedroom with me.»

«So you think I could not handle him?» she whispered, not understanding herself why she asked that question.

Jon showed a weird smile, which made her feel in awe, but he didn't answer. Lydia looked at him from below, her irises were suddenly hectic. Jon looked at her back, but then he shifted his gaze beyond the tree.

«Pink volcano in three… two… one…» he whispered, as his smile became amused.

«LYDIA!» Joelle's voice burst out from behind them and Jon pulled away from the girl, taking a step back and leaving her free.

Lydia popped out from behind the tree and was welcomed by the view of the little Joelle running toward her. She swamp her, hugging her legs, and Lydia didn't fell back just because Jon stretched one arm out and stopped her, grabbing her behind her back with a smirk.

«Hey, _honey_… tell me.» Lydia said, stroking her hair.

The little girl raised her face and looked at her with enormous sweet eyes.

«Come play with us to the game of Disney's couples!» she exclaimed, grabbing her by an hand «You too, _uncle Jon!_» she said with enthusiasm, grabbing Jon't index finger and starting to drag them both toward the house, where the other guests were already quickly gathering.

Lydia turned to flash an amused smile toward Jon, a brow raised «What are you gonna invent now, _Mr. I'm-allergic-to-imaginary-tea?_» she taunted him.

Jon huffed and shook his head, but a sincere smile curved again his lips.

_Only Lydia was able to make him smile that way._

* * *

In the end, Jon had been able, Lydia didn't know with which excuse, to pull himself out of the Disney's couple's game.

You could totally see that they were rich people not only by the vastness of an house or by the gaudiness of a party, but also and especially from little details.

_As the fact that they had bought clothes of Disney's characters to be worn by the guests to entertained the kids._

Disney's couple's game, as Joelle had called it, consisted in picking a note from a bowl and on it there was written the name of a character of a film, to which was bound the other character with which the first one fall in love in the story, so they made a couple (Hercules and Megara; Aladdin and Jasmine; Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder; Tarzan and Jane… all Joelle's the favorite films, obviously). Once you knew the character you had to interpret, everyone had to put on the corresponding clothes and perform a little show for the children, to the rhythm of one of the songs of the film.

Lydia, who had picked up Rapunzel, was now wrapped up in a long pink dress and the wig of blonde hair weighed on her head like a pitch's cape. It was a luck she had to stay bare foot, otherwise she couldn't have kept balance on high heels with that weight on her head!

And then, just because Leighla didn't seem to hate her already enough, let's guess who was her partner in that game?

_Seth Rollins, _now in a blue vest, white shirt, brown trousers and boots, played Flynn Ryder.

Two couples had already done their exhibition: Roman and Naomi, who played Tarzan and Jane – Lydia had found the Samoan one really attractive, in that role… and she had to admit that, dress like that, he vaguely remind her of Leo Krueger from NXT! Considerations aside, she had felt an infinite tenderness in seeing the powerhouse of The SHIELD doing a little exhibition like that for is little girl. The Rock, who, twist of fate, had picked up Hercules, was in couple with Leighla who, dressed like Megara, was really beautiful, Lydia had to admit it, dislike apart.

Now it was Seth and Lydia's turn; they smiled to each other in awe, as Joelle played the stereo and the karaoke version of _I see the light_ filled the room.

Jon enjoyed the scene, cozily sitting on an armchair, a new bottle of beer in his hands. There was an amused light in his eyes, which reflected in the smirk which curved his lips. His gaze was firmly fixed on the little _Rapunzel_, who now cunningly spun around Colby, who was too much clumsy to hint at some dance's movements. _Her voice was, as always, enchanting._ He would have remained hours listening to it: it was warm, crystalline, delicated… and, at the same time, it was sexy and it turned him on. _Well, actually, everything about her turned him on._ If it depended on him, he would have never taken his hands off of her. It didn't matter how many time they have sex (and, considering it was just a week, since the first time, half of which they had been separated, they were already MANY times), he was never sated of Lydia, of her soft skin, of her intoxicating scent, of her sweet taste… and here, just thinking about her in that way, he could feel the flap of his jeans stretching out and he writhed on the spot.

_The thing that girl did to him._

He stirred from his provocative thoughts just when he heard the kids clapping enthusiastic at the end of the exhibition. The way Lydia smiled and blushed was unique.

_Oh, pick yourself up, Jon Moxley: what the fuck is wrong with ya?!_

«Hey! Meg cannot kiss Flynn Ryder! It's not right!» Joelle protested and just then Jon shifted his gaze from Rapunzel and he saw that Leighla got up and rushed on Colby, kissing him in front of everyone.

_What was wrong with that girl, today?_

_Well… truth be told, it wasn't just today._

Colby awkwardly laughed and circled her waist with an arm «What's with you, _sweetheart?_»

Leighla innocently shrugged «Forgive me, JoJo… it's just that _aunt Lay_ wanted to congratulate with uncle Colby. He was the best, wasn't he?» she diverted, with a candid smile, which won over the little Joelle.

«Yes, he was!» Joelle exclaimed with enthusiasm, having already forgotten about the previous indignation «_Uncle Colby and aunt Lydia are the best!_» she added, running to hug Lydia, who laughed, in awe but happy to be already called _aunt._

The smile elapsed from Leighla's face and an odd light shone in her eyes.

«Hey! I remind you your mom hasn't shown off yet!» Galina, dressed up as Jasmine, interfered, reading the situation in time and saving it.

Lydia squatted and smiled to Joelle «She's right, you know? Go to your mom, I'm sure she'll do an even more wonderful exhibition for you.» she whispered, winking.

Joelle smiled gladly and trotted toward Galina, who hugged her.

In the meanwhile, Leighla had been able to take Colby away from the living room, without someone to notice them leaving. Lydia shrugged and sighed, then she set her eyes on Jon, who smiled at her and beckoned her to reach him, patting one hand on his thigh, as to invite her to come sitting on his lap. Still in Rapunzel's clothes, Lydia trotted like a little girl to him, who grabbed her by a wrist and forced her to fall on his thighs, tightening her to himself.

«Do you have a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?» Lydia whispered amused, sensing his boner pocking against her bottom.

Jon showed her a cocky smirk, while the melody of _A whole new world_ started and Galina and Jimmy Uso – or was he Jey? – began the exhibition for the children.

«Ya quite cute with blonde hair.» he murmured in her ear and his warm breath brushed against her neck, making her lightly tremble.

«Am I?» she said back, fixing the very heavy wig on her head.

«Yep… but I must admit I like ya more with your soft, auburn hair, _my little Rapunzel._» he whispered, tenderly kissing her neck. The shock of hair hid him from indiscreet eyes.

Lydia withered on his legs «Jon… kids.»

«Lydia… cockblocker.» he retorted.

«Oh, from what I can feel, I don't think so.» she giggled, turning to look at him with a naughty air.

«I already told ya I've got a better use for your mouth, didn't I?» he said, caressing the profile of her face.

«Yep… and I can't wait to find out what it is.»

Jon's eyes darkened with lust and she felt a shiver shaking her shoulders. Her throat got dry and it was a huge luck the exhibition ended in that moment and the applause gave her the opportunity to look away from him, because she had risked to be swallowed up in those blue irises forever.

* * *

The party went ahead in tranquility and glee. There had been the cake –_ a huge cerulean and white cake, with many little sugar puppets to represent the characters of the film Frozen –_ and the unwrapping of the presents. The night had arrived and, as the first guests started to take them leave, Lydia took a bit of time for herself. Dean had accompany Roman to the garage, to put away some things from the party which Galina had given him; The Rock had said goodbye to everyone and he had left with his family, because the day after he had to be again on the set of his new film; Seth had disappeared again, probably with Leighla, who had took him away from anybody – _God, that girl was so possessive!_ Jimmy and Jey Uso, with Trinity and Ashley (Jey's wife) were in the living room, with their children and the little Joelle, watching _Rapunzel_ – they had loved Lydia and Seth's exhibition so much, the child have wanted to watch it again.

Lydia had dismissed herself, using the pretext she had to make a call, and she had gone into the garden. The fresh air of the night had welcomed her, brushing her hair away from her face and settling goosebumps on her naked arms and legs. However, it was a nice sensation, to which she got accostumed almost immediately. She absentmindedly walked through the majestic garden, her cell phone accurately placed inside his purse: she had no-one to call and that thought made her grow sad. Who knows where her family was, where her parents were… she tried not to think about that, because it always hurt a lot find out no-one ever look for her. It was true, she didn't remember anything, but, apparently, it was a mutual thing and the whole world seemed to have forgotten about her… just, they don't have a concussion to justify them.

Lydia sighed and raised one hand to touch the cut she had behind her nape, now just a little scar which would have probably remained there forever. Jon had removed the stitched one week before and had told her that the cut was healed, but that he knew how wounds in those delicate part worked and that, probably, the white scar would have remained forever. When she had become sad, he had tenderly kissed her nape, whispering that _scars were sexy._ And Lydia couldn't have helped but melt into a very sweet smile, which Jon had stolen with a kiss, to make it his.

She was smiling even now and a new sigh left her lips, but this time it wasn't sad. It was enough for her to think about Dean to return being in a good mood.

_What had that guy done to her?_

She sat down on the curb of the pool, taking off her high heels and leaving them next to her, to immerse her feet in the heated water. It was so peaceful out there, the voices which came from inside the villa were muffled and out there seemed not to be living soul except from her. She closed her eyes and rested her hands behind her, arching her back and offering her face to the night sky and to the pale moonlights which shyly peeped out from behind a layer of smoky clouds.

«Is it me who have the talent to find you whenever you're alone or it is you to be alone a little too often?»

Lydia reopened her eyes, recognizing the gentle voice of Seth Rollins, who now towered over her.

«Both of them, I guess.» she smiled.

«May I join you?» Colby asked, sitting next to her.

Lydia shrugged «If your girlfriend let you do that, who am I to say no?» she teased him with an amused smirk.

Seth sighed and ran one hand through his hair; he seemed to be in awe «Yeah…» he muttered «She's not always so…»

«Possessive? Jealous? Territorial?» Lydia offered.

Colby nodded, scratching his neck «Yeah, I don't know what's with her… but I don't wanna talk about her, please! I've just taken a break from her and I'd like not to think about Leighla for at least ten seconds!» he exclaimed exasperated.

«Oh-oh.» Lydia said, arching her brows «This is not a good sign, _Sethie._»

He just shrugged as answer «Let's talk about something else, do we?» he winded up the conversation and Lydia nodded, obliging «So, why were you here all alone?»

«I needed to catch my breath and take a moment to myself. Kids tired the hell out of me today! Didn't expect it!» she said with an affectionate smile, which Seth reciprocated.

«Are you surprised? You're adorable, Lydia. _Anyone would fall for you._» saying that last sentence, Colby's gaze became darker and more piercing, but Lydia, concentrated now to stare at her own feet under the water, didn't become aware of it.

«Well, thank you…» she murmured in awe, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Seth blushed, seeing her so awkward, and he rubbed his neck, looking away «Don't mention it, it's the truth.» he answered, in awe too.

They remained silent for some moments, then he was the one to reopen the conversation «So… you and Jon…?» he asked allusively, hoping Lydia to be more intuitive than the man in question.

«Yeah.» she indeed answered automatically, showing a shy and delicate smile, which made his heart beat inexplicably faster in his chest… _Lydia was of a so fragile beauty which, according to him, it was impossible not to be drawn to her_ «Even if it's not this clear neither to us.» she added, forcing him to come back to reality.

«What do you mean?» he asked, frowning.

«I think that for De… for Jon… this whole situation is very weird. And it is for me, too. We haven't got accostumed to all of this. You know… I think he had never had…» she stammered, nervously winding her hands.

«A regular girl?» Seth helped her, with a little smile.

Lydia slowly nodded «Yeah. Is… is it just an impression of mine or…?»

«No, you're right. Since when I know him, he's never been with anyone, at least for long. As far as I know, he has never had a serious relationship. Why do you ask?»

Lydia shrugged «No reasons, _pour parler._» she diverted.

Actually, she perfectly knew why she had asked that question. Knowing to be a _first time_ for Jon, even though not in the most conventional way, made her happy, but nervous at the same time. What had pushed him to stop with her? What about her had convinced him to stay and not to continue on the way of his habits? And what if she couldn't match up with his expectations? And what if he grew tired of her? And what if it was just an explosive blaze, which would immediately extinguish itself, leaving her not only burned, but in ashes? No… she didn't want to think about that. She shouldn't have to.

«…dia? Lydia?» Seth called her, snapping his fingers in front of her face to make her come back to reality «Do you want me to leave you alone?»

Lydia shook her head «Huh? N-no… why?»

«You were so absorbed in your own thoughts, maybe you…» Seth said, starting to get up.

«No!» Lydia exclaimed, maybe with too much strength, because he laughed softly, making her blush «Sorry, Seth. You can stay, I'd like you to.» she added, more quietly, resting one hand on his arm, to convince him to remain.

_Oh, those cold fingers where so soft…_

Colby smiled and nodded «So, let alone the indefinable relationship with Jon…» he resumed «He told me you have been able to find the address of your home and you came back living there.»

Lydia nodded «Yep. And, about that…» she turned to look at him, with a sincere smile which made his heart running in his chest, _once again_ «I wanted to thank you. It's because of you if I could come back home.»

Colby blinked puzzled «Because of me?»

«Yeah… you were the one to retrieve my purse, the night Callum…» but she didn't end the sentence, as always there was no need to.

«Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about it, with all that's happened.» he answered, as his eyes, just like Dean's ones, darkened to the memory of that night «So, did you find something interesting, inside it? Glad to know.» he added thoughtful.

«Yes, there was my wallet with the driver licence. And I also found my home's keys and my car's keys. Jon had been able to understand what car it was and we went to retrieve it. It was parked behind the _"The Discordant Note"._ At least, Call didn't lie about that…» she sighed, lowering her gaze.

«Understood.» Seth answered, nodding «I've sent you a message, the morning after. I wanted to know how you were, but you never answer it…» he remembered after a bit.

Lydia opened her lips «Oh, yeah! I receveid it! Actually, I've called you as soon as I've read it, but Leighla answered for you and… I guess she didn't tell you I had looked for you, did she?»

Colby narrowed his eyes and shook his head «No, she didn't… it would slip her mind.»

"_Or maybe she hates me…"_ Lydia would have liked to add, but she decided to keep quite.

«Yeah, I'm sure you're right.» she said instead, shrugging.

«And what was the answer?» he asked, stroking her naked arm with a caress «How do you feel?»

Lydia took a deep breath «I don't know.» she confessed «I'm fine, I guess. I'm fine as long as Jon is with me… and as long as I'm with you and with Roman and everybody else.» she said, offering him a shy smile «But when I'm alone… I don't know, _Sethie._ It's such a stressful situation. It's been a month, since the night of the incident, and yet… I couldn't remember anything yet about my past. I have some flashes, especially when I'm at home, but nothing which could create a survey and…» she heavily sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

«Hey, hey, hey… don't do this to you.» Colby sweetly soothed her «C'mon, come here.» he hugged her, tightening her to his warm chest and resting his chin on her head «Everything is gonna be okay. We're here for you. We take care of you. You're not alone, in this. You've Dean and Roman. _You have me._»

Lydia smiled, enjoying the natural warmth of Seth's body: it was always so pleasing to stay in his arms; it was something Lydia couldn't deny. She closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch, which was always able to calm her down, who knows why.

«I'm seeing a doctor…» it slipped from her mouth, before she could prevent it.

«What?» Seth asked puzzled, pulling her away just to look at her in the eyes.

Lydia avoided his gaze and tortured her bottom lip, now nervous again.

_God, she was so sexy when she bit her lips in that way…_

«Don't… don't tell this to Jon.» she said softly «I want to be the one to tell him…»

«Okay, I won't.» Colby said puzzled «But what it is I have not to tell him, exactly?»

«This past week, since I was at home alone, I took advantage of it to go to the hospital. I explained my situation and the doctor told me he's very concerned about my condition. He said that a concussion of this gravity could have very serious consequences and that I took the right decision in going to the hospital, even if a bit late… I did a CAT scan, to understand what's wrong and if it is a permanent condition or not. I explained to him I see some flashes, now and again, and he told me this is a good sign, but that to have more concrete answers, we have to wait until we have the results of the CAT.» she recounted, confiding to him.

Colby looked at her, half astonished and half worried «I see. I think you took the right decision, anyway. This situation must be solved and you need all the medical help possible.» he smiled at her, reassuring, brushing her face with a caress «When will you have the results of the CAT?»

«In the middle of the next week. And there's more…» she added, torturing her hands in her lap and looking down.

«What are you talking about? Tell me, please.» Colby said, putting two fingers under her chin to raise her face. Lydia looked at him undecided _"In for a penny… in for a pound."_ she mentally told to herself «The doctor said that, whichever is the extent of the damage I've received, it would be good doing some exercises to regain my memory. Which means, I should attend a series of appointments with a medical group qualified in amnesia, which will help me to develop my mnemonic abilities, so I could try and remember.»

Colby looked at her amazed «I think this is wonderful. Why don't you wanna say it to Jon?»

Lydia bit her bottom lip, then she sighed and her shoulders sagged «Because the appointments would be twice a week and I know he would like me to return travel with you.» she explained, moistening her lips «But if I have to go to these appointments, I could not come world wide with you. He's always so busy, _you_ are always so busy. You globe-trot and you rarely stay at home. Our… our relationship… it is just born and we don't even know how to call it and I… oh! Seth, how could we build something concrete if she wouldn't be able to see each other? He meets so many girls everyday, he's surrounded by beautidul Divas 24/7, why should he…»

«Hey. Stop. That's enough, Lydia.» Colby stopped her with kindness, taking one of her hand in his and forcing her to come back looking at him; in her wonderful, green eyes were painted all the anxiety he could have already clearly glimpse in her words «Listen to me. Jon do care about you, like a lot. I never see him so wrapped up in someone. We have already established he's not the guy to have a single girl, and yet, here you are.»

«But…» Lydia tried to protest, but he pressed a finger on her lips, hushing her again.

«Shhh. No buts. Listen to me. I wanna tell you a secret.»

Colby didn't know exactly why he wanted to tell her those things about Jon… but he didn't like to see her sad and he would have done everything and anything to make her happy and carefree again, as she had been that afternoon, when he had observed her playing and singing with the kids.

_Lydia had that sad and melancholic expression too often, according to him, and if he could take it away, in any way, he would have done it for sure._

The girl looked at him pending and Seth smiled at her, taking the index finger away from her lips and taking advantage to tuck a strand of her behind her ear.

«This past week you weren't with us, but Joe and I were and I can assure you, Jon didn't anything but talk about you. Tell me, how many times a day did he call you?»

Lydia lightly blushed «Uhm… at least ten times.» she confessed and Colby chuckled.

«See? And, trust me, he didn't try to lure not even a single fan. He signed autographs and took pictures, but he didn't joke or fool around with none of them. It had been really a first time, since Joe and I know him, he woke up _alone_ in the hotel. And you know what was the first thing he said to us, in the morning?» she shook her head «"_I miss Lydia's coffee. She prepares it every morning, hot, in a big cup and sugar-free, exactly how I like it."_» Lydia blushed again, as a little smile spontaneously peeped out on her lips «And, let's be honest: what he truly wanted to say is that he missed you, but Jon is too much of a _man_ to admit something like that.»

Lydia giggled and nodded, agreeing with him.

«So, don't let that beautiful, little mind of yours thinking to much, yeah? Jon do really care about you and I'm sure he will understand your needs. He wants you to be okay, don't you think so?»

«Yeah, I guess you're right.» she agreed with him «But…»

«But…?» Colby sweetly incited her, caressing the back of her hand, which he was still keeping in his.

«I want to wait for the results of the CAT, before talking to him. And the appointments won't start before January, so, at least for Dicember, I can travel with you…»

«You have to talk to him about this, Lydia. You can't keep something like that from him. The more you wait, the angrier he will be, you know? And he won't be pissed off because you won't come around with us, but he will be if you keep such an important thing from him. To build a relationship, the first thing is sincerity.»

«But I'm not lying to him…» Lydia murmured.

«No, you're omitting the truth. Which, sometimes, is equally wrong.»

Lydia sighed and ran one hand in her hair «You're right…»

«Of course I am!» Colby answered with a smile, earning a grimace from Lydia.

«I'll talk to him, _but_ after his birthday, next week. So I'll have the results of the CAT and I'll be able to talk to him about everything, without having him getting worried in vain and without ruining his day.»

Colby looked at her undecided, then he sighed and nodded «Deal?» he asked, offering her his pinkie.

Lydia nodded too and interlaced her little finger with his «Deal.»

* * *

«Lydia!»

Lydia had not even had the time to close the huge glass wall behind her, that Joelle had run toward her and had hugged her legs.

«Hey, honey.» she greeted her dearly «Shouldn't you be in bed already?» she asked, raising her gaze to watch the time on the big pendulum clock: it was **11.15 p.m.**

«Yes, she should.» Galina said, appearing from behind a door with a pink pyjamas in her arms «But this little miss is still too much in high spirits and she's having a tantrum.» Joelle pouted adorably and looked at her mum, still stuck to Lydia's legs «Oh, don't look at me like that, you little brown-noser. It won't help you, this time. It's late and it's time to go to sleep.»

«Can_ aunt Lydia _come with me and tell me a story to sleep?» Joelle asked, hiding a huge yawn with one hand.

Galina smiled «I don't know, why don't you ask her?»

Joelle raised her tired, lovely little face toward the girl «Can you?» she asked, with thick voice.

Lydia sweetly smiled «Of course, baby.» she leant forward and took her in her arms.

«Be careful.» Gal said «She's heavier than she seems.» she chuckled, as Lydia arranged her better in her arms.

«I can take her, don't worry. After having carried Rapunzel's hair on my head, I feel like I have super strength!» she giggled and Galina joined her, as she handed her the pyjamas.

«You don't mind taking care of her, then?»

Lydia shook her head «Don't mention it, I'd like to.»

«Thank you, you're such a sweetheart. Joelle grew immediately fond with you and it didn't happen since we introduced Leighla to her. But, apparently, today there's place only for you, in her heart. She hasn't wanted Joe either!» Galina exclaimed amused, making Lydia blush.

She nodded Lydia to followe her, as she showed her Joelle's bedroom, a big chamber on the tone of pink and white, with many toys, a princess bed and many Disney's characters' drawings on the walls.

«Here we are. I leave her to you, then.»

«Yep.» Lydia answered with a smile, as Joelle absentmindedly played with her auburn hair.

«There's something in you that had win her over, Lydia.» Galina said, as she exited from the room «You're one special girl. Jon made a good choice.» she winked and Lydia blushed again, as Gal laughed softly and leave her alone with Joelle.

Lydia sat Joelle down on the bed and started to take her princess dress off whilst Joelle, with lucid, tired eyes, kept to brush her hair.

«You've so beautiful hair… I want mine to be red as yours…» she said, dreamingly «And then, it's sooooo soft!»

Lydia chuckled «Thanks, hun. Yours is very beautiful, too.» she answered, while she put the pyjamas on her «Done. Now, we're going under the covers, yeah?»

Joelle nodded and let Lydia put her inside the bed; then, Lydia sat down next to her and Joelle took her by one hand, playing with her fingers «So, can you tell me a fairytail?»

«What fairytail would you like to listen?»

«One I've never heard before…» Joelle said, struggling to keep her eyes opened «Better, I want you to sing me to sleep… sing me a fairytail… you've such a beautiful voice…!»

Lydia was surprised by her request, but then she nodded and brushed her face with a caress, as she started to sing.

«_I'm going now to tell you a story that you will hardly believe into_

_'Cause it speaks about a princess and a knight _

_Who, riding onto his white horse, went into the wood_

_Searching for a feeling which everybody called Love_

_He took a path leading to a waterfall where the air_

_Was as pure as the heart of that little girl singing_

_And who stayed with rabbits and parrots green and yellow_

_Like the petals of those flowers that she wore in her hair_

_The knight got off his white horse and gradually approached her_

_He looked at her for a second, then he smiled at her_

_And then little by little he began to tell her these sweet words:_

_I would like to be the ray of sunlight that every day comes to wake you up_

_To make you breathe and let you live thanks to me_

_I would like to be the first star that every evening you see shining _

_So that your eyes will know that I am looking at you_

_And that I'm always with you_

_I'd like to be the mirror that speaks to you_

_And that to any of your questions_

_Replies that, in the world_

_You always are the most beautiful one_

_The princess looked at him without saying a word_

_And she let herself drop in his arms_

_The knight took her with him onto his white horse_

_And going along the wind, meanwhile he sang her_

_This sweet song:_

_I would like to be the ray of sunlight that_

_Each day comes to wake up you to_

_Make you breathe and let you live thanks to me_

_I would like to be the first star that_

_Every evening you see shining so that_

_Your eyes will know_

_That I am looking at you_

_And that I always am with you_

_I'd like to be the mirror that speaks to you_

_And that to any of your questions_

_I reply that, in the world_

_You always are the most beautiful one…_»

When she ended the song, Joelle had totally fallen asleep, a very sweet smile on her lips. Lydia put her little hand under the sheets and covered her, getting up and leaning down to leave a delicated kiss on her forehead «Good night, sweetie…» she whispered.

Then, she turned around, but she was forced to stop dead in her tracks and to open wide her eyes, as her heart lost a beat, because of the scare and the emotion, and she was forced to bring one hand to her chest: Dean Ambrose was leaning against the jamp of the door, his arms crossed on his broad chest, his hair in front of his shining eyes, a smirk on his lips; he was attentively observing her. Lydia took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down, then she approached him and becked him to keep quiet, as she pushed him away beyond the door and closed it behind them.

Jon looked at her from above, amused and delighted.

«You give me a bit of fright there, I didn't see you! Since when were you there?» she asked, as a little smile peeped out on her lips.

«Enough to listen your story and your voice.» he answered «I was looking for ya and Galina told me ya where here with Joelle. Ya so good with kids.»

Lydia shrugged «_I'm adorable!_» she exclaimed amused and he chuckled.

«Of course you are.» Jon said seriously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and making her blush «Now, why don't ya come to bed with me? I still have to show ya our room.» he added, with a lustfull and full of expectations glance.

Lydia softly laughed «I've got no more excuses left to postpone it, I guess.»

«Nope.» he answered amused «_Now you're all mine._» he circled her shoulders with one arm and nestled her «Let's go.»

They went to the third floor and, just as they were entering their room, Leighla exited from the beside one; she was already wearing her pyjamas and she was completely make up free, her hair loosened on her shoulders.

«Oh, look! There's a face under the mask ya always wear!» Jon exclaimed, feigning surprise.

Leighla flipped him the bird as answer.

«Come on, Jon… don't be always so rude.» Lydia rebuked him, giving him a slap on his chest. She was already at loggerheads with that girl without him to turn up the heat.

«Oh, don't worry, _Lys._ Clearly, your boyfriend had nothing better to do than lose his time instulting me. If I was you, I'd think of a better use to keep his big mouth occupied. _I'll do that with Colby, tonight._»

«Ugh. Keep your details to ya, _sweetcheeks._ We don't really wanna know.» Jon replied disgusted «But I hope for ya, ya'll be able to hear him, because the walls are very thin here and I intend to use my mouth in many ways, tonight.»

«DEAN!» Lydia rebuked him, hitting him again and blushing until the end of her hair «He… he's just kidding. We won't…» she stuttered, in awe.

«No, I wasn't kiddin' at all. I suggest ya to put earplugs on, tonight. Unless hearing someone else's screams turn ya on, then…» Jon answered serious, then he curved his lips in a cocky smirk and, without giving Leighla or Lydia the chance to add anything else, he dragged the second one inside their room and closed the door behind.

«YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO'LL HAVE TO WEAR EARPLUGS, JONATHAN GOOD!» Leighla yelled angrily; her face was so red in anger, it seemed she had worn too much blush on her cheeks.

«Love, why are you yelling?» Colby asked puzzled, returning from the bathroom.

Leighla turned to look at him going berserk «You. Me. Bedroom. Bed. Sex. NOW.» she barked, entering in the room.

Colby stared at the door, confues «Whaaaat?!»

* * *

When Jon closed the door behind, he was giggling like crazy. Taunting Leighla was one of his favourite pastime, that girl took offence so easily!

He observed Lydia sideways, expecting to see her laughing along, but, instead, he found her pouting and with her cheeks red… _an adorable vision._

«Why ain't ya laughing with me?» he asked, trying to tame his laughs until they completely stifled.

«Because I don't find that so funny.» she complained «I don't like you to say such things, they are our things, _private_ things, if we wanna have sex or not.»

«Oh, come on! Don't be so serious, too, now, _Sunshine._» Jon rebuked her, running one hand to tousle his hair «I was just having some fun, teasing her.»

Lydia shrugged and walked toward her luggage, placed at the foot of the bed, without adding anything else.

«Oh, shit…» Jon griped, rubbing his neck and reaching her «I didn't want to upset ya, okay? I'm sorry.» he awkwardly apologized.

_He really didn't know how to manage with a relationship, that was quite evident, and this, for some strange reason, made her melt and smile again._

Lydia turned around to look at him and sighed, shaking her head «I'm not upset. Just… in awe.» she said, getting up.

«So… ehm… let me understand. I can't boast of the sex I have with my girlfriend?»

«At least, you can't when she's standing next to you.» Lydia chuckled.

«Okay, got it.» Jon said, tapping his temple «Now, though… come here.» he tightened her to himself, wrapping her waist with his arms and he raised her, making her scream and burst out laughing. Jon threw himself on the bed, landing with his back on the mattress and drawing her with him and then he flipped their positions, so he was the one keeping her trapped against the bed.

Lydia looked at him from below, happily giggling, her cheeks red and her eyes shining; her heart beat one thousand a mile.

«What are you doing, _mr. Ambrose?_» she asked amused, raising one hand to caress his face. Jon stopped it against his cheek and then turned his head to kiss her palm.

«The fact I couldn't say those things, didn't mean I didn't think them.» he murmured, his eyes suddenly full of desire «I already told ya that hearing ya singing has a strange effect on me, _darlin'._» he reminded her, as he pressed on her, to make her feel his boner poking through his jeans «And, finally, I've got ya under me, where I wanted ya to be the whole fuckin' day.»

Lydia swallowed «So, you weren't joking…» she whispered, her heart in her throat.

«I never joke on such things, ya better know it.» Jon answered, going down to leave a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neck, making her moan softly and writhed under him, who stifled a laugh against her skin «I barely touched ya, and ya already react to me like that?» he teased her.

«Oh, shut up, Ambrose! You… you weren't the only one thinking about me the whole day…!» Lydia muttered, pouting.

Jon lifted up to look at her with an irreverent smirk and took her face in one hand «And who is he?» he asked, raising a brow and squeezing her cheeks in his fingers.

«What…?» Lydia asked bewildered.

«Who else thought about ya the whole fuckin' day?» he asked, with an hint of jealousy in his voice.

«Oh! N-no…! I didn't mean…» Lydia giggled, but he glared at her.

«What did ya mean, then?»

«I meant that… _I_ thought about _you_… on the top of me… the whole day…» she confessed, blushing.

Jon showed her an amazed expression, raising both his eyebrows, then his lips curved again in a new cocky smirk «You did, didn't ya?»

«Y-yeah…» she murmured, lowering her gaze and biting her lips, but he let his thumb slipping on them, to free them from her teeth.

«Ya know ya fuckin' turn me on, when ya do that?» he whispered, going down to bit himself her bottom lip and gently sucking it, and Lydia moaned «And then, these sounds ya make… grr.» he almost growled, wrinkling his nose and his lips, in a damn sexy expression.

Lydia raised both her hands and insterted them in his hair, freeing his forehead from those messy curls «You're so handsome…» she whispered, almost not realizing it slipping her mouth.

Jon showed her a sincere smile, one of those which were able to leave her breathless, as his charming dimples appeared on his cheeks and she touched her with her fingertips.

_The women he was used to have sexy with always repeated to him how much "cool" or "perfect" or "well built" he was… no-one of them have ever told him, with that genuine devotion in her eyes, that he was "so handsome"._

Without saying anything else, Jon went down on her and kissed her, gently, with no swiftness. He just touched her lips, then he slowly licked them, to ask the access, and when she opened them, he inserted his toungue inside and explored her, enjoying her sweet taste, the way her tongue answered to his, the softness of her lips and the little bits she gave him, as her little hands, in his hair, really drove him crazy.

«I want ya.» he simply ordered against her mouth, his voice dark and full of desire.

Lydia stopped and looked at him from below, undecided, biting again her lips and forcing him to bring his thumb to free them.

«What?» he asked, reading the esitation in her wonderful eyes, now clouded with desire as well.

«We can't…» she whispered, looking away.

Jon raised a brow «Why no?» he asked bluntly… _oh, he was sooo fucking ready, for her! And the flap of his jeans which stretched was just a shy demonstration._

«You said it… the walls are so thin… and Seth and Leighla are in the room next door… and I don't…» she murmured, in awe, blushing again.

«Seriously, _Sunshine_? Don't think about that! Better, trust me… as soon as I'll begin, ya won't think about anything but me, I promise.» he croacked, an amused smile on his lips.

He went down to kiss her again, but she writhed again «N-no… no, _Dean…_ seriously. I'm not comfortable in doing it at Roman's, with Joelle one floor away from us.» Jon glared at her and she clutched in her shoulders «Sorry…»

Jon heavily snorted and got up, letting her go «I'm going to the bathroom.» he said bluntly. He took his things from the luggage and exited the room, nervous.

Lydia sighed, regretful. It wasn't like she didn't want to have sex with him, let's be clear. But after a day spent with kids, the idea of Leighla and Seth few feet from them and being at Roman and Galina's house… she didn't know, but simply she didn't want to.

_Maybe, Naomi was right. She was too much prudish._

_Too much prudish for a guy like Jon Moxley, accustomed to bang girls even in pub's toilets._

_Sooner or later, he would have realized it and he would have broken up with her…_

Lydia shook her head, trying to chase away that negativity. She stripped down and wore her pyjamas, removed her make-up and tied her hair in a braid, which she let dangle on her shoulder. As she secured it with an elastic band, Jon returned and she could see him from his reflex in the mirror: he was wearing just grey sweetpants and he was still bare-breasted… _in that moment, as her stomach twisted itself, she regretted to have told him she didn't want to have sex with him right now._

Jon gave her a distracted glance, then he pulled the tanktop on and laid on the bed «Whatcha doin', don't ya come?»

Lydia nodded and reached him, inserting herself under the covers he held opened for her. Automatically, Jon wrapped her waist with one arm, making her snuggle up to his warm chest. They remained silent for some minutes and then she was the one to speak again «Are you mad at me?» she shyly asked.

Jon stared at her «No, why ya ask?»

«Well, you know… because I didn't want to…»

Jon lowly chuckled «I have to say this is the first time I'm rejected so brutally, ya hurt me, _darlin'._» he said, in a melodramatic way, bringing one hand on his heart; Lydia giggled «But no, I'm not mad at ya. As much as I wanted to make ya mine, tonight, I respect your needs, Lydia. I would never wanna forced ya to do something ya don't want.» he said calmly, brushing his fingers against her forehead.

Lydia showed him a very sweet smile, which didn't make him regret his choice which, truth be told, had surprised him first.

_He, Jon Moxley, who respected the needs of a woman._

«It's not like I didn't want to, though, you know…» Lydia murmured.

«Oh, no. Shut up now or I'll be in the mood again and I won't stop again.» he warned her, pressing one finger on her lips «So, unless ya changed your mind and ya want me in between your beautiful legs, let's talk about something else.»

Lydia laughed again «Okay, okay!» she exclaimed reassured, drawing senseless lines on his chest with her fingers «Today has been a wonderful day. Thank you for convincing me to come…»

«Told ya Joe's family would have adored ya. Ya get worried too easily, _darlin'._» he answered, drumming his fingers on her forehead.

«You had fun, too, admit it!» she teased him.

«Nah, I'd have by far preferred spending the whole day in the bed with ya.» he said mischievous.

«Oh, come on! You liked it, a little bit!» she poked him, trying to tickle him, with no results.

«Fine. I liked it a little bit, happy now?» Jon huffed, looking up to the sky.

«Much.» Lydia said satisfied, snuggling more to him «And shorty… it will be the birthday of another certain person…» she caterwauled, pushing one finger on his hard pec.

«Your birthday is on the 15th of September, _sunshine._» he remined her amused «Isn't it too much early to think about that?»

Even though Lydia was surprised by the fact he remembered the date of her birthday, she shook her head «I wasn't talking about mine, you dummy! I was talking about yours. Next Saturday.»

«Oh.» he simply said, with no enthusiasm, shrugging emotionless.

«Oh?» she repeated confused, frowning.

«I don't celebrate my birthdays. Never did.» he simply answered with empty voice.

«Never?»

«Never.»

Lydia looked at him displeased «Not even when you were a little kid…?» she dared to ask.

_Lydia knew so little about his past…_

«Maybe, when I was very little. But since I can remember, my mother was always too much drunk or in high to remember it was my birthday. It has always been a day like another, for me.» he said, with a scaring calm.

«Oh, Jon…» she sighed, but he looked at her with an odd glance.

«Don't. Don't make that sad, cute face right now. I never cared about that, I mean it. At the end, it's a day like another. Nothing more, nothing less.»

«But…» she tried to protest.

«No buts.» he stopped her, interlacing their fingers «Don't be sad for me. It's not this great loss.»

«Yes, it is!» Lydia protested with strength, pulling herself up.

Jon looked at her from below with a skeptical glance.

«I wanna organize a birthday party for you.» she established determinated.

«Oh no. Ya won't.» he replied harshly «I want no birthday party, Lydia. I _hate_ birthdays.»

«You hate them just because you nevere have one!» Jon looked at her sternly, but she ignored him «You admit it you had fun today!»

«No, I said I liked today. But it has been just because I've spent the day with you, not because of the birthday.» he snapped.

Lydia looked at him undecided: her heart ran in her chest for his confession, but on the other hand it was so sad he had never had a birthday party. She lowered her gaze, sighing, but he forced her to return looking at him, raising her chin with one hand.

«Hey. I told ya I don't wanna see that face.» he rebuked her «There's no fuckin' reasons. But I don't want a birthday party.»

Lydia slowly nodded and he brought her back down, against his chest, tenderly hugging her «You don't want a party or you don't wanna celebrate either?» she lowly asked.

Jon sighed «Ya won't give up, will ya?»

«It's just that…!»

«No party.» he stopped her «But if you really wanna organize something, ya can do it.»

Lydia widened her eyes, shocked: she hadn't expected that.

«R-Really?!»

Jon nodded defeated «Yeah, really. It seems like the idea makes ya happy and I don't wanna see ya sad because of me. So, if it makes ya smile, organize whatcha want. But nothing striking. No parties. No invitations. No balloons. And, sure as hell, no fucking presents.»

Lydia pouted «Awww, really no presents?»

«No presents.» he confirmed «These are my rules, put up or shut up.»

«Okay, okay! And what about the cake…?»

«If you really have to…» he said, kissing her forehead.

Lydia sighed in contentment «Yes, I have to.» she confirmed, covering a big yawn with one hand.

Jon lowly chuckled «Deal. Sleep now, _little fighter._ Ya must be tired.»

Lydia nodded, rubbing her face against his chest «Good night, Jon.» she whispered.

Jon raised her head and gave her a soft kiss on her lips «Good night, _love._»

* * *

**So, what do you think about it?  
And I've got a question for you: do you prefer this long chapter, but rare updates, or do you prefer shorter chapters but frequent updates? Let me know!**

**_Still to come:_  
RAW and SmackDown where Lydia will have a surprise role on screen (make your guess!)  
Jon's birthday - what Lydia will organize?  
Slammy's Award!**


	33. Nothing Can Take Us Down Tonight

******Author's note:****** I'm finally back! Sorry for the delay, but it was a very stressing period and I had no inspiration at all to write! Then, when I've finilly finished the Italian version, I had to find some time to translate it in English, which is always a pain in the ass - excuse my French LOL  
By the way, here it is the new chapter, hope it will be worth the while! Let me know what you think, your support gives me strenght and inspiration to keep this story going!  
**_A very special THANKS is due to my friend Ally (RochelleCO4 here) who helped me with the translation of this English version! I wanna thank her also because she is always such an inspiration and her story here ("No Hold Barred", if you haven't read it yet, go do it immediately, 'cause it's AWESOME!) is one of the most amazing and emotional I've ever read! Thank ya again, honey! Love ya! _**  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

** 33\. Nothing can take us down tonight**

Lydia was walking through the backstage's hallways of the _Chesapeake Energy Arena_ where the episode of Monday Night RAW took place.

Lydia and the entire SHIELD had landed to Oklahoma City early in the afternoon after having spent the weekend at Roman's house, and they had just arrived to the Arena. Leaving the little Joelle had been almost more traumatic for Lydia than for Joe himself: the kid had prayed her to stay, but in the end cries and tantrum sedated from Galina and Roman, JoJo had been able to force Lydia to promise to come back and visit her again as soon as possible.

_That girl was adorable and Lydia had grown fond to her in a very little amount of time, just like the girl herself had grown fond to Lydia._

As soon as they entered in the Arena, passing a sizable group of fans which had cried out for them from the parking lot, the guys immediately went to their locker room to wear their attire and start the warming up before the beginning of the show. After a bit, Lydia had been sent to take some bottles of water.

Arrived in the catering, already full of Superstars and Divas who were taking refreshment before the beginning of the show, she pinpointed the wagon with the bottles of water and she took a package of them.

«Need some help, _babe?_»

Dolph Ziggler's familiar voice forced her to turn around, a little smile on her lips.

«Hey, Dolph!» she greeted him, taking up the package «No, thanks. It's okay, I can take it!»

«It's nice to see you again.» he said then «Thought you wouldn't come back here.»

They started to walk, directed toward The SHIELD's locker room.

«There had been one time I thought that, too.» Lydia answered enigmatically but, when he looked at her with a curious glance, she shook her head as to say to him to let it go.

They walked near a group of Staff members, who spoke excitedly.

«There's a lot of agitation, in the backstage today.» Lydia noticed, giving a look around: indeed, people kept to move more frantically than usual.

«Is there something brewing?» she asked, looking again at Dolph who shrugged.

«RAW will be live in less than thirty minutes and Justin Roberts has just gone home because he was voiceless.» he explained. «Lillian works for SmackDown so basically, we don't have a ring announcer for tonight. That's why everyone are so agitated: they're trying to find a solution but it's not that easy to find someone who's able to memorize names, hometowns and weights of half roster in a little amount of time.»

«They can always ask Eva Marie.» Lydia sniggered, remembering the terrible experience as ring-annoucer of the redhead Total Diva. She was really off-key and she had totally forgotten to introduce Jinder Mahal, during the entrance of the 3MB. Not to mention that, after the mistake she had received a scold from the wrestler and she couldn't even remember his name was _Jinder_, not _Ginger._

Dolph pulled a face and held back a laugh. «That woman is all trouble and nothing more. I still remember when she pretended to be a good dancer, just to be Fandango's new partner and then she made a fool of herself! She's terrible, I think Stephanie would prefer to give that job to you instead of her!»

Lydia sniggered, shaking her head. «I'm sure I'd be a better ring-announcer!»

«It doesn't take much.» Dolph answered and Lydia stuck her tongue out to him.

They turned the corner and, not too far from them Lydia saw CM Punk: he was dressed in a black tracksuit, with his WWE jacket and white t-shirt. He was wearing his huge headphones on his ears and he seemed to be quite nervous as he paced back and forth, throwing punches in the air.

«Dolph, can you give me one second? I need to have a little talk with Punk…» she said, pointing at the Straight Edge Superstar with a nod.

«Of course, _babe_, no problem. I see you later?» he asked with a warm smile.

Lydia nodded «Sure. I'll be back here all the time.»

«Cool, see you later then!» he left a caress on her head and went to the opposite direction, probably heading toward the male locker room to put on his attire and get ready for his match against Damien Sandow.

Lydia took a deep breath: _ she hadn't seen Punk since the unjustified attack from the SHIELD and now here he was, few meters from her. She didn't exactly know why but she felt the urge to talk to him, to make sure he was okay. At last even if days had passed since that turning out, Lydia still couldn't take off from her chest the sensation that, the attack, even if just in part, was her fault._

She hesitating approached the wrestler, who still had her back on her and, trying to grasps the water package with one arm, she stretched out the other to shyly touch his back. Punk turned immediately around, the expression on his concentrated face was now curious. He had to lower his gaze, to meet the tiny figure of Lydia, but when his green eyes rested on her, his lips opened in a smile, which made her immediately feel better.

_Punk didn't seem to be angry at her, after all._

«Hey.» he greeted her, removing the headphones from his ears «Didn't expect to see you here again.»

«Neither did I, and yet…» she answered, hinting to a little smile «How are you?»

«Fine.» Punk answered, addressing her with an intrigued glance «You?»

«Fine, too…» _Oh, she felt so awkward in front of him!_

«April told me you came to find me last time after my match… but I felt like shit, that's why she didn't let you in. But thank you, I had appreciated.»

«Oh, well… don't mention it, really! It was the least I could do, considering that…» but she didn't end the sentence, lowering her head and twisting her lips into a sad grimace.

«April also told me you felt guilty about what happened.» Punk added, crouching so his head was at the same level as hers; Lydia shyly lifted her gaze again and found him to stare at her with a serene expression

«Don't. You have nothing to do with that, okay? You're with The SHIELD, but their actions have nothing to do with you. It's all The Authority's fault; and your three _hounds_ are just their arse-licker, excuse my French. But I'm willing to fix this business tonight.»

Now there was a new and powerful light in Punk's eyes.

Lydia cocked the head to one side. «What are you gonna do?»

«You'll see.» he enigmatically answered «Now I gotta go, it's less than twenty minutes to RAW and I'm the first one entering the ring, tonight. See ya.» he dismissed himself, winking at her and giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Lydia remained to watch him distancing, releasing a long sigh.

_Apparently Punk hadn't thought, not even for one second she could have been the cause of The SHIELD's attack considering the little altercation he had with Ambrose just a little before of their intervention against him… well, just as well. Maybe she was just being paranoid._

She turned around and finally returned toward The SHIELD's locker room.

«Sorry if it take so much…» she said, opening the door with her back and entering the room.

«Is she the girl you're talking about?»

Lydia stopped dead in her track, confused to find not only Dean, Seth and Roman in the locker room, but also… _Triple H and Stephanie McMahon?!_

What was The Authority doing in there? Why were they talking with The SHIELD about… _her?!_

_Oh-oh. Was she in trouble?_

Lydia remained still in front of the door and immediately searched for Dean Ambrose's gaze, but he seemed to be relaxed, leaning against the wall, concentrated in taping his wrist.

«Yep, she is.» Jon simply answered «Don't stand still, _darlin'._ Put those bottles down on that bench.»

Lydia gathered herself «Oh… ehm. Yeah.»

Triple H was scrutinizing her with a curious glance of his icy irises, whilst Staphanie was addressing her with a relaxed smile. Just when Lydia had settle the bottles down, Jon approached her, circling her shoulders with one arm and kissing her head.

_There was something protective and possessive at the same time, in the way he did that._

«Paul, Stephanie: she's Lydia.» he introduced her, as the girl blushed involuntarily «Lydia, ya already know Triple H and Mrs McMahon, don't ya?»

«Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you.» Lydia answered, feeling awkward like every time she was in front of a new WWE Superstar.

Stephanie stretched her hand out to her and Lydia shook it «Nice to meet you, too.» she cordially said. Then, also Triple H approached her to shake her hand in a very professional way.

«Listen, Lydia. I'm not one to beat about the bush, so let's go straight to the point.» Stephanie started off seriously and, again, Lydia felt her heart beating in her throat. _Why was she being so serious?_

«We're having some trouble in finding someone to replace Justin Roberts, tonight. We need a ring-announcer and we need it in…» she looked at the very expensive golden watch she was wearing at her left wrist «Less than fifteen minutes. You think you can help us?» she shortly concluded .

Lydia blinked, confused «I… I w-what?» she stuttered, not sure she had understand it well.

_They didn't want her to…_

«We've talked to some Superstars who know you: they all have described you as a very nice, young girl, smart and with a very sweet voice, which is true, from what I can hear.» Triple H intervened and Lydia blushed for all those compliments, murmuring a _"thank you"_ and shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear «And, moreover, they said you're a huge WWE fan.»

The girl nodded «Yeah, that's right…» she confirmed, not being sure at all where they were going with that story.

«Question is pretty simple, Lydia. We need a ring-announcer in ten minutes, now. And we've thought about you. Your _hounds_ here said you would have done it, for us and to save the show, tonight. You don't want to disappoint us and them, do you?» Stephanie concluded, with a sweet, but very cold and professional smile.

_The million dollars princess definitely didn't mince words._

Without knowing what to say, Lydia raised her face to intercept Jon's gaze and he nodded. «Don't play hard to get, _darlin'_. I'm sure ya won't have problems memorizing all the names.» he said calmly, lightly brushing her face with his index fingertip.

«But I…»

«Come on, Lydia.» Stephanie took a step forward and took her hand in hers, forcing Lydia to give her attention back to the woman «We're gonna give you a nice, shining dress and you'll have paper notes with the matches, wrestlers' names, their hometown and their weight. You just have to read them briefly before entering the ring and repeat them to the audience. It's not a big deal. And you will be paid _very well_, of course. For both the bother and for having saved the show.»

«But it's not for the mon-» Lydia tried to say, trying also to back off her grip but Stephanie reinforced it as if she didn't want to let her go.

«Moreover, if you're gonna help us, we'll have no problems, next time _your boys_ will bring you here in the backstage, without consulting top brass.» she added in an underhand manner, giving the three members of the SHIELD a long, piercing glance of her icy blue eyes.

Lydia could almost feel Dean Ambrose stiffen behind her, but if he had wanted to say something, oddly he didn't.

Stephanie smiled, wrinkling her nose in her particular way «So, what? We've got a deal?» she candidly asked, leaving her hand to stretch one out and seal the deal.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, but then she sighed and shook it.

_Did she have a choice?_

* * *

As she was walking down the ramp which would have led her next to the commentary table, Lydia felt her heart beat furiously in her chest, so much it was deafening her and she couldn't hear the meddling clamor of the fans toward her appearance. She didn't even know if someone had introduced her or if she had a theme-song. She just concentrated on her feet, which moved mechanically in the very high heel, silver stiletto she was wearing and trying not to badly tumble along the way and made a fool of herself on live TV. When she sat on the black leather chair, a Staff member handed her a file folder, which contained all the information Stephanie had previously told her about. Trying not to think about her heart which was now threatening to go off and go hide under the ring, Lydia read the document.

The first one to introduce was CM Punk: easy. He was one of her favorite wrestler, she knew everything about him.

When the same Staff guy gave her a nod to get up and climb on the ring, handing her a microphone, Lydia took a deep breath, and all the courage she had, and climbed the steel chairs, hold on to the ring pole. The red, lace dress they had her wearing was really beautiful and luckily it went down to the knees with a wide, veiled skirt. So when she bent down to slip in between the first and the second rope her panties were in the clear, hidden under the red cloth. She positioned herself to the side of the ring, giving a look around: she had to admit it was a unique emotion to be there, in front of thousands of spectators. A camera was focus on her and she smiled, without directly looking at it.

The sound of statics dominated every other noise, but the audience exploded on the keys of _"Cult of Personality"._ Lydia had to do a huge effort to keep at bay her fangirlish side which, inside her, was jumping around like a little, crazy rabbit.

«Welcome to Monday Night RAW!» Jerry Lawler exclaimed, from the commentary table «We're live tonight from Oklahoma City!»

CM Punk made his appearance on the stage: he stopped to be admired by the fans and then he started to walk toward the ring, with his usual cocky attitude.

Lydia took a deep breath: _it was show time._

«Ladies and gentleman: please, welcome C-M-PUNK!» she introduced him.

Her voice resounded inside the arena and she thanked God it didn't tremble nor hesitated, instead it had been clear and very melodious.

_She was almost afraid to imagine what would happen if she had totally failed, that night. Probably, Stephanie McMahon would have banned her from WWE backstage for life and then… goodbye SHIELD and goodbye Dean Ambrose._

_No, she didn't want to let anyone down nor to give to anyone a single excuse to send her away from Jon, Colby and Joe._

_They were her family now._

She chased that though from her mind, because she needed to keep calm and concentrated.

CM Punk climbed on the top rope and, spreading his arms to the sky he shouted «_BEST IN THE WOOOOORLD!_» then he jumped inside the ring and gave a curious glance toward Lydia, as a smirk bent his lips.

_Probably, he didn't expect to find her up there… well, who had expected it? She was the first one having hard times to believe it._

Punk went round the ring and then he approached the girl. «I'll take it, _love._» he whispered, in a so low voice she could be the only one hearing him, and he grabbed the mic.

Lydia couldn't help but blush and he winked: his breath smelled of mint because as usual, he was chewing on gum. _That was a habit Lydia had noticed he had, since when she watched wrestling on TV. And now she was there. On that same ring. With that same CM Punk she had always admired from home._

She shook herself back to reality when the music turned off and she realized she needed to climb off the ring, so she slipped in between the first and the second rope again and she returned sitting on her chair, while the entire arena chanted _"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! CM PUNK!"_

In the meanwhile, on the titantron was running a video of the previous Monday, when The SHIELD had brutally attacked Punk: first with a _spear_ by Roman Reigns and then with a _triple powerbomb_ which had left him knocked out to the ring mat.

«There has been a lot of speculation, this week…» Micheal Cole said «Why did The SHIELD do that? It was someone's order?»

After having watched again the scene, Punk nervously walked in the ring and then he stopped in the middle of it.

«For one entire week, I've been trying to figure out why The SHIELD attacked me; and then, walking down the ramp here in Oklahoma City I realized... just right now, I realize I'm in denial. 'Cause deep down in my guts_, the best guts in this business,_ I know why The SHIELD attacked me.» Punk gave a fleeting glance toward Lydia, who writhed on the spot; but then, he shook his head and a smirk curved his lips, as he returned to look at the audience.

«I just wanted to be so wrong this one time. The last week, I've made the carnal sin of criticize Triple H on Monday night RAW. You know, it was just one of those comments. I said... I think I said he was… he lack of creativity or some... I don't even know, it wasn't that big of a deal. But then, later on that same show, I'm attacked by The SHIELD. And you know, who am I, this lowly peasant to question the great King of Kings, right? I know. And now I find myself here in denial, just... hoping it's a coincidence. It has to be a coincidence. Because if it's not, I know what's behind that door and I don't wanna have anything to do with anybody in The Authority. I like living in my own little universe. And surely Triple H isn't that dunce to kick a living hornet's nest, is he? I mean, the King of Kings isn't that dunce to pick a fight with somebody who knows and prides himself to be one of the biggest anti-authority figures in WWE history. So I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm right, Triple H and his Authority are the biggest group of sorry, ignorant, stupid, douchbags that I've ever come across in my entire life.»

Lydia was captivated by CM Punk's speech, so much her heart was running fast in her chest. That man had a gift and he was a God of promos. He never spitted, it was always so precise, concise… _ she felt again like an adoring fan._

Punk seemed to really believe that, behind all of that, there was The Authority. With all of what had happened after the previous episode of RAW and the return to her home, Lydia had never had the chance to ask Dean why The SHIELD had attacked Punk, apparently without a valid reason… but, maybe, even if she would have asked it, he wouldn't have answered.

_Why did he wouldn't? Didn't he trust her?_

Her consideration, just like Punk's accusation speech, were interrupted by Stephanie McMahon's theme song. She entered the stage, dressed in her elegant, black tailor and wearing her usual Cheshire smile.

«First of all Punk, I hope that you and everyone in here had a wonderful weekend!» she started, looking at the audience, which didn't seem this happy and enthusiastic to see her.

«You don't care about my weekend!» Punk protested, not mincing his words.

«No, I do. I hope you had a good one, but I know that we did. You know, and speaking of my family, Punk, you know that there couldn't be bigger advocates of free speech than my family…»

Stephanie continued her speech, declaring they had nothing to do with The SHIELD's attack and that she had no idea why the three hounds of justice had decided to have him as their new target.

From Punk's skeptical expression, it was quite evident he didn't believe a single word of Stephanie and honestly, Lydia herself didn't believe her.

_Dean Ambrose was jealous and possessive, that was for sure, but if it was for her he did lead The SHIELD to attack Punk… no, that wasn't his style. He would have definitely prefer to wait for him outside and pick up a fight with him one on one, he wouldn't have mobilize the entire team just for a single glitch._

To sum up, Lydia, too, was starting to think there was something else, behind all of that… and from the way the three SHIELD's members had been quiet and obedient back in the locker room, even as Stephanie McMahon was thinly threatening her she could ban her from the Arena, if Lydia wouldn't have helped them… _well, this clearly meant that, deep down, they really were The Authority's arse lickers, as Punk himself had named name briefly before._

To that thought, Lydia wrinkled her nose, upset.

The SHIELD was the dominant force in WWE, those days: it didn't matter how many wrestler had tried to stop them, they had _always_ won. Why did they need the protection of The Authority? No, maybe it was _them_ to protect The Authority. But why did they do that?

Lydia return to give her attention back to reality, when Stephanie introduced the _Direction of the Operation_, Kane. His theme song resounded inside the Arena, as the flames of Hell appeared on the tintantron and the entire structure colored of red light.

Kane wasn't as Lydia has always seen him on TV: his mask and his black attire, with flames and barbed wire had gone, replaced by an elegant, black suit, interrupted by a violet shirt and a purple tie. His blonde hair was grown back and his face was less threatening than you could have expected when it was hidden behind the Demon's mask.

With a very calm and infinite professional voice, Kane declared that, as Director of Operations, it was his job to check things went the right way, in WWE, and that, after having heard Punk's accusations, he had done some surveys which supported Stephanie's word.

«The Authority had nothing to do with The SHIELD's attack, and is absolved from any wrongdoing. Therefore, this issue is resolved.» Kane ended «Now, do you have any question?»

Lydia totally agreed with Punk's following words, which made her and the entire arena laugh «Do I have any question? Well, yeah... since when you become the _Big Red Asskisser_?»

Kane suffered the blow, wrinkling his lips in a grimace.

A lot of menaces followed, some subtled, other less subtled, from both the Superstars, until Punk invited Kane to join him in the ring, so he could make him _go to sleep._ Just as the ex Big Red Monster was about to accept his invitation, approaching the ring, Stephanie intervened, stopping him and calling him to order. But just in that moment…

_**SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA.**_

_**SHIELD.**_

The _hounds of justice's_ theme song filled the arena and Lydia's heart jumped in her throat. She writhed on the chair, clawing its armrests, and she frantically moved her gaze, looking for them in the audience. They were quickly climbing down the bleachers: Dean Ambrose was the first one of the line, his hair slicked back by a hand of gel and his United State Championship shining around his waist. His eyes were stern and concentrated and he seemed to be almost annoyed by the situation. Behind him there was Roman Reigns, frowning. Still looking through the crowd, Lydia saw also Seth Rollins, who climbed down by a different stair, but he had the same, nervous expression of his mates.

_Here it was, The SHIELD._

Lydia was so concentrated at observing the three men, she didn't even see CM Punk, who climbed down the ring, took the steel chair next to her and slipped again inside the ring, brandishing it like it was a weapon.

The SHIELD nimbly hopped the barricade, clearly intending to answer to Punk's words… _their way._

«Alright, alright, stop right there!» Stephanie intervened «Stop. Stop... SHIELD, stop!» she calmly ordered.

Dean haughtily smirked and rolled his shoulders back, as his icy eyes intercepted Lydia's one. His cruel smile widened, seeing her so intimidated in front of the intensity of his gaze.

_Lydia knew it was completely irrational, to be afraid, in that moment. The one in front of her was Jon, the same Jon with whom she slept, the same Jon with whom she had… if not love yet, something very similar, equally deep. The same Jon who took care of her over the last month. And yet, even if her mind did know that, her heart couldn't stop its trembling in front of the detachment and mercilessness of Dean Ambrose. He seemed to be another person._

«I will not have a repeat of what happened last week!» Stephanie said again, once she was sure to have captured The SHIELD's attention «CM Punk is to be respected and admired.» she added, with firm belief.

Dean Ambrose seemed to be on the verge of exploding and disobey, insomuch as he tightened one hand in a fist and seemed to be intentioned to enter the ring. Seth was definitely more relaxed and Roman was confused and lightly disgusted by Stephanie's words; the woman was now leaving the stage. Punk was bewildered and skeptical, he wasn't convinced at all by that harpy's words.

«Respected, admired and...» Kane added «_challenged_. Which is why, CM Punk, at TLC you'll be in an handicap match... against... _all three members of The SHIELD._» he declared.

Lydia raised her hand to her mouth, opening wide her eyes, incredulous.

_Did… did she hear it right? The entire SHIELD against CM Punk?! Why?! This was insane… an injustice! Where was the justice here?!_

Lydia shifted her gaze on Dean, who was smirking satisfied, cracking his fingers and his neck. Even Roman and Seth seemed to be in seventh heaven, insomuch the latter was jumping on the spot.

The Staff guy nodded her to get up and Lydia nodded, quickly reading the information on the next match: Dolph Ziggler vs Damien Sandow, match to determinate the first one contender to the Intercontinental Championship hold by Big E Langston.

She left the folder on the chair and walked toward the steel stairs: The SHIELD was still at ring-side and Punk kept to brandish the chair, ready to defend himself. Lydia had to pass just next to the three hounds of justice, who suddenly blockade her way, with menacing air, making her wince.

_Oh, Lydia was so sweet, with that frightened expression. And then, that red dress, her curly aiburn hair gathered on one shoulder, made her a delicious fox._

She swallowed and frowned, confused. Just then the three members of The SHIELD smirked to themselves and Dean, the one in the middle, hit the other two's chests with the back of his hands, inviting them to leave. Seth and Roman followed his instruction, backing away and hopping the barricade, as Dean took his time to look Lydia up and down, making her feel in awe even more. Then, he passed her by, apparently without saying anything, and he hopped the barricade.

_Actually, he had murmured words she only could have heard._

"_Why ya so scared, Sunshine?"_

If her heart was already in turmoil before, now it had definitely lose control.

* * *

The following contest was Damien Sandow vs Dolph Ziggler. The intellectual savior of the (unwashed) masses had entered the ring, bluntly taking the microphone from Lydia's hands who had announced him.

«Tonight I'm gonna beat Dolph Ziggler and then I'll beat Big E Langston, becoming the new Intercontinental Champion! _You're welcome!_» he declared, before returning the mic to the girl and winking to her; then he reassumed a stern expression and pointed Big E, sitting on the commentary table.

_**I'm here to show the world**_

_**I'm here to show the world**_

_**COME ON! Bring it on!**_

Dolph Ziggler's theme song filled the arena and the Show Off did his entrance, ripped, pink shirt and silver attire. He turned his back to the ring, at the beginning of the ramp, and twerked in his special way; then he inserted his hands inside his hair, to gather the water in his fingers before flicking them out from his hair.

«The following contest is set for one fall and it is for determinate the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship!» Lydia announced «Approaching the ring, from Hollywood, Florida; weighing 213 pounds: DOLPH ZIGGLER!»

Dolph entered the ring with his usual cockiness and, before Lydia could climb down and return to her chair, he approached her and grabbed her by one hand, brushing the back of it with his lips and winking. He also made her do a pirouette in his arms and Lydia giggled. Then she broke the grip and overstepped the bottom rope to exit the ring.

_Oh, Dolph. Usually the seducer._

* * *

The show went ahead smoothly and Lydia was proud of herself: she had mistaken not a single name or weight or hometown, deserving the compliments from Jerry Lawler during the commercial break. She had to admit she was gaining self-confidence and, realeased the initial tension, she was finally having a good time.

After Renee Young's interview to John Cena, the video on the titantron changed, forcing Lydia to look away from the folder and watch.

Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose e Seth Rollins appeared on the big screen: they had to be in a dark part of the arena, because the blue lights were really soft and they couldn't illuminate their faces properly. Seth was sniggering, but the first one to speak was Dean.

«CM Punk. One on one… nah, ya can't beat me.»

«You? He wouldn't even last five minutes in the ring with me, with that muay-thai nonsense!» Seth laughed again.

«And if you get anywhere near me, I'm gonna kick your ass.» Roman declared, his voice grave.

«So, three on one handicap match at TLC against all three of us? No chance. BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!» Dean finished, then he put the camera down, and it focused on the empty hallway.

Lydia took a deep breath, as on the titantron the empty hallway disappeared and appeared instead the Rhodes Brothers' video, with their theme song. She hastened to reach the ring, risking also to stumble in the ropes, but in the end she was able to remain on her feet. Cody and Goldust made their entrance, bringing their Tag Team Championship – _which they had taken from Seth and Roman._

«This is a six-man tag team match, set for one fall! Introducing first: with a combined weight of 452 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions… Cody Rhodes and Goldust!» Lydia introduced them, as the two brothers gave their hands to the fans on the first row and then climbed in the ring.

_**Weeee… it's the big show!**_

Big Show theme song replaced the Brotherhood's one and the giant made his entrance. Live, he was definitely bigger and more impressive than Lydia could have ever imagined. She already felt really tiny in comparison with Dean, but near Big Show, she just disappeared. She introduced him and waited for him to join his team mates in the ring. He flashed her with a smile and a wink, but Lydia just distractedly answered with a nod, focused on the entrance of their opponents.

_**SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. **__**DELTA.**_

_**SHIELD.**_

_Them._

Lydia looked for them in to the crowd for the second time that evening, as she prepared herself to introduce them «And their opponents: with a combined weight of 707 pounds, the United States Champion Dean Ambrose… Seth Rollins… Roman Reigns… The SHIELD!»

This time they were climbing down all from the same stairs, Rollins being the first one of the line. The fans touched them on their shoulders and muscled arms, but they bluntly back out of them, especially Dean.

As Lydia climbed down the ring, they nimbly hopped the barricade, until they were in the same situation of previously on that evening: the three of them in front of her. Lydia tried to ignore them and turned around, walking toward her chair. Roman and Seth exchange a smirk and took place at their corner, but Dean seemed to have different plans. He followed Lydia with his eyes until she was sitting again, then a smirk bent his lips. He untied his championship and reached her, standing in front of her. She raised her gaze, again with that confused and a little intimidate expression in her hazel eyes.

_What did he want, now?_

Dean still had that crooked smile on his perfect lips. «Be good, _Sunshine._ Hold it for me, yeah?» he said, with his usual arrogance and, without waiting for an answer, he placed his championship belt on her thighs.

_Wow, it was really heavy!_

Lydia couldn't even open her mouth that, when she raised again her face, Dean Ambrose was leaned on her, his hands on the armrests of the chair, his face few inches from hers «I'm gonna knock them out for ya. Enjoy.» he whispered in her ear and then he backed out, joining his team mates.

_If he carried on with that attitude, her poor heart would have exploded!_

Dean was the first to start the match, against The Big Show. He fleetingly smiled again to Lydia and then he finally concentrated on the match. He circled the giant and tried to block him with a _waist-lock_, but Big Show reversed it and immediately threw him to the mat, closing him in a _side head lock_ and then he hit him with a head butt. Dean remained lying on the floor, trying to pull himself together again, but Big Show gave him no time and, after having bounced against the ropes, he launched himself on him with an _elbow drop._

"_Oh, come on Dean!"_ Lydia intensely thought, withering on the chair. If she hadn't considered it highly unprofessional, she would have got up and would have started to shout for him.

Big Show lifted Dean up and tossed him against a corner, then he lifted his tank top – _"God, that guy had perfect abs and pecks!"_ Lydia thought, blushing – and he hit him with a painful _chop._

It wasn't going well. The giant was having Dean at his disposal, as if he was just a lifeless doll. He threw him against the opposite corner and the recoil was so hard Dean ended again with his butt on the ground. He had both his arms crossed on the chest, sign the blow had to have been rather painful.

_Now that it was clear she felt something for Dean and that they were… a thing, watching him being so badly beaten up was definitely more difficult than when she was just a simple fan watching him from a TV screen._

«Whatcha gonna do, huh?» Big Show shouted toward the other two members of The SHIELD and Seth stirred, jumping on the first rope, intending to enter, insomuch as the referee was forced to restore order.

Dean tried to get up, but the giant grabbed him by the hair and hit him with a second head butt, making him wobble back and search handhold to the corner. Again, Big Show raised his tank top and, as much as Lydia appreciated the view of his naked body, she didn't like at all hearing him yelling _"No! No! No!"_, before Big Show hit him with another _chop_, which made his face deform in pain.

The audience ask for yet another one and Lydia opened wide her eyes, shaking her head and bringing both her hands to her mouth. «Not another, please…!» she whispered to herself.

But Big Show decided to please the demanding fans, lifted again Dean's shirt and… _SMACK!_ Another painful _chop_, which made Ambrose bent down his knee.

_He would have got a nice bruise on the chest._

Finally, Dean decided to back out of that torture and quickly rolled to his corner, giving the tag to Seth Rollins. He kept to massage his chest and he was complaining with Roman, who gave him a pat on the back.

Seth stood Big Show's ground, hitting him with a series of quick kicks knees level, but then he had the awful idea of running to the ropes and try to knock the giant off with a shoulder block. _It's useless to say that, in the collision, Rollins was the one to badly fall on the ground._

Lydia held her breath: the blow seemed to be so strong to break him a shoulder! She looked at Seth worried, hoping it wasn't as serious as it had seemed to her.

Rollins remained kneeled down, holding his shoulder, but Big Show didn't give him time to recover and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to get up and hitting him with a _bodyslam_ and, immediately after, with an _elbow drop._ Seth contort himself to the mat and the giant tried the pinfall, but Seth kicked out to the count of two. He got up and tried to give the tag, but Big Show hold him back by his waistcoat effortlessly.

_With his hair all ruffled, his face red and the hectic way he was moving, Seth Rollins seemed a bit of a desperate puppy._

Big Show let him go with cockiness, sending him to his mates' feet and allowing him to give the tag to Roman Reigns.

"_Now the music change!"_ Lydia hopefully thought _"C'mon Ro, c'mon!"_

Seth slid outside the ring, devastated, and Lydia flashed him with an encouraging smile when his dark eyes laid on her.

Roman slowly entered in the ring and faced The Big Show. Even though the Samoan was definitely tall and strapping, even he, next to the giant, seemed tiny. He pushed him away, but Big Show didn't like the gesture and came back to the attack: a well-delivered kick in the middle of the stomach, which made Roman double over, and a powerful _forearm _on his back, which sent him face to the mat.

"_Ahia…"_

Lydia was nervously biting her bottom lip. The match wasn't going the best of the ways, for The SHIELD, and if they would have lost… _jeez, she wouldn't have wanted to come back to the hotel with them. They weren't this funny when they were angry._

Exactly as he had previously done with Dean and then with Seth, Big Show was having Roman at his disposal. He wedged him to the corner, unzipped the vest he was wearing and hit him with a _chop_ – even if it should have done less damage than the ones he had given to Dean, because Roman had also a black tanktop to protect him. In spite of the pain he felt, Roman reacted and he hit the opponent with a _chop_ himself and then another one, but Big Show, again, didn't like the venture and hit him first with an uppercut in the stomach and then with a new _chop_. Reigns was able to get free, scratching the giant's face, and dragged himself again to his corner, where Dean tag in.

Lydia felt her heart running again in her chest.

Ambrose started well this time, it seemed like a splinter group: he hit the opponent several times to the left knee and then he gave him even a head butt. But then he made the major mistake of leaving him, to try a flying technique from the pole. Big Show reached him, grabbed him by the throat and sent him crashing down the mat.

Lydia was forced to suffocate a yell against her hands.

Big Show took Dean back, closing him in a _wrist lock_ and then, finally, he approached his corner and tag Goldust in.

The match went ahead and long minutes had to pass before The SHIELD took the upper hand. _They seemed to be a bit off, that night._

Dean was the one to be able to take the advantage: he lured Cody Rhodes in a trap and violently slammed his arm against ring pole, and then he kept to work on it inside the ring. And Seth focused on the same arm, after having received the tag. After a low, but well-aimed_ drop kick_, which had sent Cody back to the mat, Rollins gave the tag to Ambrose, who stepped into the ring and hit Rhodes with a series of stomp in the stomach, then grab his arm and throw him violently against the mat.

_There was always something, in the movements of Dean Ambrose that made him dangerous and sexy at the same time. The muscles of his arms flexed at every move, the sweat that caressed his skin almost begged to be licked off of his swollen and hard wrinkles._

Dean dominated the match for a while, then tag Roman in, who behaved good as well, continuing to focus on Cody's arm. The audience was, _obviously_, all to the face side –_ could you expect something different from who cheered for SuperCena? Obviously, you couldn't._ – and a chorus of repeated "CODY! CODY! CODY!" gave him the strength to counterattack Roman and exit from that situation of impasse, but when he tried to hit him with his _Beautiful Disaster_, the opponent blocked him with a devastating _chop_ in the center of his chest, which made Cody fall again to the mat.

"_Great!" _Lydia exclaimed in her thought, tightening her fist in victory sign.

«The SHIELD isn't really popular among the WWE Universe, is it?» Micheal Cole was saying, during the commentary.

«Yeah, they're one of those stable you can either love or hate, nothing more, nothing less. They're black or white, grey doesn't exist!» Jerry Lawler answered «Even if there's someone here, who seems to definitely be on the hounds of justice's side.» he added amused, glancing toward Lydia who was so focused on the match she didn't even hear him.

Micheal Cole sniggered and returned on commenting the match as Dean Ambrose, who instead had heard Lawler's comment very well turned, toward Lydia to glance at her and cunningly smile at her, forcing her to look away from the match and point his gaze on him… she inevitably blushed and the Cheshire cat grin on Ambrose's lips widened with satisfaction. Then he returned to focus his attention on what was happening inside the ring, again giving his back to her and Lydia found herself to stare at his broad shoulders… _and his perfect butt._ Just like he had felt her gaze he rearranged his pants, pulling them up and allowing the black cloth to perfectly wrap his hard buttock.

_Dean Ambrose was of an illegal beauty._

Roman gave the tag to Seth, who kept to lead the match to their advantage. _Lydia hat to admit there was something charming even in Colby, as he fought. A new light enlightened his dark eyes; the muscles of his arms amplified themselves, his hair fell disorderly on in face… he simply had something wild, which made him incredibly sexy._

Yes looking closely at The SHIELD fighting wasn't helpful for her hormones, driven by her fangirlish side which was now drooling with no restraint. Luckily she had a bit of dignity left and that meant that on the outside she was just blushing.

Mostly for a lucky break Cody was able to get free from the pressing attack of Seth and to take a break, sliding on the apron. Then Rollins tagged Ambrose in and he nimbly hopped upon the third rope and immediately went to the attack, but Cody was able to seize the moment – _another evident lucky break, according to Lydia_ – and grabbing him by the nape, forced Dean to choke against the top rope. Ambrose backed away and coughed. Seth was still stunned inside the ring so when he got to his feet again, finding next to Dean, he was immediately sent again on the mat by a _drop kick_ from Cody Rodes, who hit in full force both of them.

"_Oh, come on!"_ Lydia mentally protested, sitting on the edge of the chair and nervously biting her lips.

Colby tried to give the tag, but Dean was quicker and tagged Roman in. The Samoan dragged Rhodes away from his corner and then tried to hit him with an _elbow drop_, but the opponent rolled away from his trajectory and he finally tagged Big Show in.

The giant repeatedly hit Roman and Lydia winced to each and every blow. But just when the situation didn't seem destined to get better, Dean intervened, grabbing on to the top rope with all his weight and lowering it in the moment Big Show rested on it to take a run-up. He fell on the floor with a noisy thud and Lydia internally rejoiced.

_Who said Ambrose couldn't use tactics and intelligence during the matches?_

The referee started to count Big Show out.

«STAY DOWN!» Roman shouted angrily, but at the count of eight, the giant got back to the ring and the Samoan attacked him with a series of powerful stomps on his entire body. Then he gave the tag to Seth who climbed up to the corner and flew on the opponent with a knee, which was able to send him to the floor in spite of their bulks' difference. He kept to hit him with series of quick and precise kick and he also tried the pinfall but Big Show kicked out, throwing him away as if he was a feather. Then Seth gave the tag to Dean, who began to hit the opponent with so much violence the ref was forced to call him to order or he would have disqualified him.

«GET THE FUCK OUT, REF!» he yelled «YA DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT DO!» then he turned to Big Show «C'MON, BIG SHOW!» and he hit him with other blows.

There were other quick tags on The SHIELD's side. The agility of Rollins was replaced by the strength of Reigns and then by the violence of Ambrose.

_Watching them fight was amazing and exciting._

Now there were Seth and Goldust on the ring and the latter was having the upper hand. After and _hurricanrana_ from the pole and a _spinebuster_, Goldust tried the pinfall.

«Come on, Sethie!» Lydia hissed against her hands, writhing on the spot.

Dean arrived to save the situation, hitting Goldust with a double fist on the back. Cody intervened to protect his brother, but Dean was smarted and sent him over the top rope, hitting him with a well-aimed _drop kick_, which sent Rhodes smashing his head on the commentary table. Goldust then gave a hard slap to Ambrose, but Seth helped him and hit the opponent from behind. Just when the two members of The SHIELD was pulling off a combined maneuver, Big Show intervened and he made Dean badly fall outside the ring as Goldust connected a _powerslam_ on Seth.

Once again Lydia had to claw the edge of her chair, not to get up and assured herself Dean was okay. _He seemed to have fallen pretty badly._

«SPEAR!» Micheal Cole screamed and Lydia turned her head just in time to see Big Show to the ground and Roman getting up, next to him. Dean, much to her relief was again on his feet and even though he was holding one arm on his abdomen he seemed to be pretty okay.

She couldn't turn her gaze fast enough that Cody swooped in on Roman, throwing him on the ground. Goldust tried to imitate his brother's maneuver to land on Dean, the one still on his feet but, Ambrose moved him up and he climbed on the pole as well where the two started punching one another. At the end, Goldust had the upper hand and positioned the opponent to inflict him a _superplex._

«Oh my gosh…!» Lydia murmured with wide-eyes.

On the ring in the exact point where they would have fallen there was still Seth Rollins, lying on his back.

"_Move, Seth, move!"_ she screamed in her mind and luckily as Goldust and Dean fell to the mat, Rollins rolled away, backing out from the collision. Then he took advantage of the moment to nail Goldust down.

«ROLLINS' THE LEGAL MAN!» Micheal Cole shouted.

The referee kneeled down «One… two… three!»

«… The SHIELD!» Cole screamed again, as _Special Op_ resounded in the Arena.

Lydia's eyes shone bright for the joy and she had to bit her lips to suppress the big smile which wanted to open her lips from one ear to the other.

_The SHIELD had won!_

Why no-one ann… _oh, shit! It was up to her!_

Lydia snap-got up, messing around with Dean's belt which she still had on her legs and grabbed the microphone

«And the winner of this match: The SHIELD!» she announced, using with more enthusiasm and emphasis than she should have to.

_Oh, to hell with that! His boys had just won!_

Seth and Roman had already hopped behind the barricade, but Dean Ambrose, holding his head with one hand, limped toward her whilst she looked at him worried. She slowly lowered the mic and put it on the chair, holding the United States Championship with both her arms.

«Give that to me, _Sunshine._» he ordered, his voice husky and weary but his eyes were still determinate and animated by a fire which was a mix of lust and rage.

Her stomach twisted and a shiver ran up her back, as she passed him his belt and he took it with a bluntly gesture, raising it to the sky and showing it off. Then he lowered again his gaze on her and quickly winked at her, as his lips curved in a satisfied smirk. Then he dragged himself to the barricade and reached his mates, celebrating the victory with them.

_Just when The SHIELD's theme song fizzled out, Lydia allowed herself to breathe again._

_Jeez… it has been really intense._

* * *

After The SHIELD's match there had been another interview by Renee Young to CM Punk, who expressed his thoughts about the handicap match he would have faced at TLC against the three hounds of justice.

"_I'm goin' down… I know I'm goin' down. The question is… how many of The SHIELD am I taking with me?"_ these was his words.

_Oh, the boys wouldn't be happy at all with him._

The rest of the night went ahead quickly. Lydia did her job in a very professional and diligent way. It was now the end of the show, with just the sign of the contract between Randy Orton and John Cena for their Main Event at TLC lef, and she hadn't said anything wrong.

_Stephanie would have nothing to complain about her._

The contract signing from the two champions ended in a brawl – _as you can expect._ Fighting, they dangerously came near the point where Lydia was sitting, so much she was forced to get up and flatten herself on the barricade to avoid being hit. But Randy threw Cena away and then turned toward her, winking.

«Don't worry, _honey._ Nothing bad's gonna happen to you.» he assured her arrogantly.

The distraction was enough for Cena to return to the attack and hit him with the ladders, hurling him on the commentary table.

"_Idiot."_ Lydia thought, shaking her head.

The fight then moved again inside the ring and John was the winner of it: he hit Randy with an _Attitude Adjustment_ on a table and The Viper remained lying on the mat as Cena celebrated with his fans.

When finally RAW ended Lydia returned backstage. She was still quite excited and out of whack: everything happened so fast, just now she had the time to realize what had just taken placed.

_She had been live on TV, worldwide as special ring-announcer in an episode of Monday Night RAW. If it wasn't a dream, the reality she was living was bloody wonderful. Well… she had a relationship – to which she couldn't give a precise name yet – with Dean Ambrose, what reality could be better than that?_

Her heart beat furiously in her chest, finally having the chance to vent and her legs trembled so violently she was forced to lean against the wall, to regain her balance.

«Water?» the kind and familiar voice of Dolph asked, as he put a bottle of water in front of her face.

Lydia smiled and grabbed it «Thank you, Nick.»

Dolph Ziggler winked. Even though he had lost his match against Damien Sandow, he seemed to be up to snuff.

«I was joking when I said you would have been a better ring-announcer than Eva… but, hey! Compliments, _babe!_ You have been amazing!» he complimented her as Lydia took a long sip of water. She realized how thirsty she was when she finished the bottle.

She dried her lips with the back of her hand and then she clumsily smiled, blushing.

«Thanks… I… I don't even know how I did that, I swear! The second before I was here backstage, the second after I was out there, walking down the fuckin' ramp… it was crazy, I still can't believe it…!» she admitted, shaking her head and blinking as if she wanted to exit from that state of sluggishness which fogged her mind.

«Well trust my words, _sweets_. You've been… wow. Amazing. And you've got a wonderful voice, I'd like to hear you singing one of these days!» he sweetly smiled and Lydia widened her eyes, blushing again.

«Oh, really? I…» she stuttered.

«LYDIA!» the sudden, unexpected, angry voice of Dean Ambrose made them both wince.

The girl turned to her right: Jon, still dressed in his SHIELD's attire with his hair all ruffled and a stern expression on his face was walking toward them.

«Dean!» Lydia exclaimed surprised, but unexpectedly Ambrose lashed out against Ziggler. He put a forearm on his throat and pushed him against the wall

«DEAN!» she screamed again but with more strength, frightened by that reaction which was totally out of the blue.

«Ambrose, you crazy?!» Dolph said, goggling at him and trying to shake him off with no results.

Dean dangerously went with his face near Ziggler's, so close their nose almost touched. His icy blue eyes sparkled in anger.

«I found ya near MY girlfriend one too often, _whity_.» he hissed threatening, clenching his jaw.

In spite of the fright and the disappointment for that reaction, Lydia couldn't help but feel her heart do a somersault in her chest to his words: _Jon had just called her… his girlfriend._

«What's your problem, Ambrose?!» Dolph answered, writhing «We were just talking!»

Dean almost growled.

«Hey, Dean, don't… let him go, c'mon! What's wrong with you?» Lydia intervened, trying to pull him away.

Jon didn't seem inclined to let Ziggler go: instead he was itching to thumb somebody. _He wanted to give him a lesson. Better if repeatedly hitting that boyish face._

Lydia was confused: why was he acting like that, right now? What was with him? And yet, The SHIELD had won the match… he should have been in a good mood!

«Dean, please… calm down!» she tried to stop him, reaching him and resting one hand on his hard bicep which, under her fingers seemed to stiffen even more.

«_Ya_ my fuckin' problem.» Jon growled, with an husky and dangerous voice «Stay away from her, got it?»

Finally, he let him go and Dolph stumbled forward, holding his neck «You're out of your mind, Ambrose!» he answered, glaring toward him «You should stay away from him, Lydia: he's dangerous and he's just a sick guy!»

Dean's eyes burned again in rage and he raised one hand closed in a fist, ready to hit him. Then, Lydia came in between them and pressed both her hands on his warm chest, trying to push him back.

«Enough! Let's go!» she sternly said.

Jon didn't look at her, his eyes still fixed in Ziggler's ones which looked at him with the same intensity.

«Jon, I said let's go!» she repeated, and finally Dean seemed to become aware of her presence. Without saying another word, he grabbed her by a wrist and dragged her away. The only thing Lydia could do was turn around and glance a sorry gaze toward Dolph, who shrugged and shook his head.


	34. To Walk Within The Lines

******Author's note:****** And here it is another chapter! Really hope you like it! And thanks from the bottom of my heart to everyone of you who are still here, with me, supporting this story! **I've reached 200 reviews, wow, you're amazing, really! Thank ya! **I really love you all and you're the reason why I keep translating my story in English! So, keep your love coming and keep me motivated!  
Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-_**I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;**_  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**34\. To walk within the line**

«Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?!» Lydia snapped, once Dean stopped in an empty hallway.

He had let her wrist go and was now pacing back and forth, in front of her, with nervous and heavy steps, putting her in a flutter.

_He seemed to be very angry._

«Ya hurt?» he suddenly asked, without looking at her.

Lydia frowned, taken aback from that question.

«What?» she asked indeed, confused.

Jon stopped dead in his track and turned toward her, reaching her with one, single, long step and dominating over her with the only mole of his figure.

«Ya hurt?» he repeated, his eyes wide.

«N-no…!» she whispered, more and more bewildered «Jon, what's with you? Calm down… no-one hurt me!» she tried to reassure him, resting one hand on his forearm and tenderly squeezing it. The gesture seemed not to be able to calm him down, because he abruptly backed out of it and run one hand to tousle his hair, returing to nervously pace back and forth.

«Those two douchbags of Orton and Cena.» he curtly murmured «They threw chairs and ladders at _one fucking inch from ya!_ If they just would have hit ya, I…!» a frustrated and beastly growl left his throath, impeding him to finish his menace. He stopped just to hit the wall with a punch.

Lydia winced again, as her heart ran wild in her chest.

_Was he worried… about her? Worried she would get hurt?_

In spite of everything, she couldn't help but soflty smile. Jon turned in that moment to look at her, his eyes fierce and still angry.

«What the fuck ya smiling for?» he snapped at her, but his expression softened.

Lydia came near him and looked at him from below, addressing him with a serene gaze.

«Were you afraid?» she unexpectedly whispered.

«Afraid?» Dean repeated, as a scornful smirk curved his lips «I ain't afraid of anything, _Sunshine._»

Lydia's smile widened. «But you were worried I might be hurt.» she retorted, raising one hand and brushing her fingertips against his hard biceps.

Jon didn't answer, but he grabbed her by a wrist and dragged her against the wall, trapping her in between it and his tensed body. «Ya gloating over it.» he noticed and he couldn't help but amusingly and arrogantly smirk.

«Why shouldn't I?» Lydia answered, resting her hands on his warm chest «_Dean Ambrose is my boyfriend and he worries about me._»

Finally, Jon seemed to relax. He looked at her from above, bending down to rest his forehead against hers.

«Ya right.» he conceded, with a new, cocky smirk.

Lydia smiled again and he lightly touched her arm.

«Ya sure ya okay?»

She nodded. «Sure. They didn't even touch me, I swear.»

«Good.» Jon stated, nodding once and looking at her directly in her eyes from that minimal distance «Ya always make me worry.»

«Sorry…» she murmured.

Jon showed her the first sincere smile of the evening. «Nah, there's no need to be sorry. It's part of my job, isn't it? Protect ya and be sure no-one hurt ya.»

He kissed the top of her head and then pulled away, giving her a flick under her chin.

«And is part of your job also to assault someone who was just being anything but kind to me?» she asked, raising a brow and folding her arms on her chest.

Dean addressed her with a sideway glance. «If ya talkin' about Ziggler, I've got my reasons.»

«Have you?» she said «Would you mind sharing them?»

«Yeah, I would.» he said serious, turning around.

«Jon.» she called him back, remaining still and not following him.

Dean heavily snorted and turned to look at her, running his fingers through his messy curls.

«_Ya mine._» he said, with a stern glance.

«You're jealous!» Lydia exclaimed baffled, gloating again.

«I ain't jealous.» Jon said back, with a bored air «I'm just really _possessive._ And no-one can touch what's mine.»

«Technically, he wasn't touching me.» Lydia said, well knowing it wasn't what he was talking about.

«No, he already did on the ring.» he said indeed, clearly annoyed «And then, he was lookin' at ya like he would have liked to do that again.»

Lydia raised a brow. «Since when are you able to read other's mind?»

«Always been.» he cockily answered.

«Oh yeah? Prove it. What am I thinking about?» she challenge him with a smile.

Dean smirked. «Too easy.»

He grabbed her again by an arm and trapped her against the wall.  
Lydia swallowed and slowly bit her bottom lip, looking at him from below with a submissive expression.  
Jon had to do a huge effort not to raise the red dress she was wearing, pull aside her panties, unzip his pants and take her right there, in the middle of that hallway.  
_When she bit her lips that way, then… Goddammit!_  
«Ya wondering why, seeing me on that ring, being Dean Ambrose, made ya quite an effect.» he murmured instead, leaning down to whisper those words directly in her ear «I saw the way ya were lookin' at me, _Sunshine_. I know what ya thought. I know what ya wanted me to do to you… because it's the exact same thing I…»  
«Ehm-ehm.»  
Someone cleared their throat behind them, making Lydia wince and blush until the end of her hair. Dean Ambrose remained impassive, still bend on her, his body few inches from hers, his eyes still fixed in those awkward, hazel irises.  
«We don't really want to bother you, lovebirds…» it was Stephanie McMahon's voice «But we'd like to compliment with Lydia for her excellent performance.»  
Finally, Jon looked away from Lydia's face and slowly turned toward Paul and Stephanie who, hugged in the middle of the hallway, were looking at them with plastic smiles and a weird sparkle in their eyes. He didn't utter a word, he just stared at them.  
_There was a quite odd atmosphere, almost hostile Lydia would dare to say. It was just like Jon didn't want them to be anywhere near her._  
«Lydia? Watcha doin', you hiding?» Triple H taunted her, trying to look at her beyond Ambrose's figure.  
«No, I…» Lydia tried to protest, but Jon cut her off.  
«Whatcha want?» he asked, cold and terse, pushing Lydia a bit more behind himself and impeding her to take a step forward, as if he wanted to shield her.  
«Ohw, mr. Ambrose: don't look at us with that face.» Paul said, using the same jeering tone «It almost seems like you want to do some claim, is that it?»  
Dean stiffened, but he didn't answer. His eyes dangerously shone of a silent rage.  
_What the hell was going on?_  
«Oh, c'mon! We're here just to compliment with Lydia, I mean it.» Stephanie intervened, with a mawkish smile «And to give her the fair reward she deserves for having saved the show. You can relax, Ambrose.»  
Jon kept to stare at them doubtful, but Lydia took courage and took a step forward, flanking him, who looked at her sideway, vexed. Stephanie was rummaging in the pocket of her blazer: she pulled out a check, which she gave to the girl.  
«See? We're persons of their words, aren't we? You scratch our back and we scratch yours.» she said, even if that sentence seemed to be address more to the wrestler than to her.  
«Thanks…» Lydia answered, grabbing the check; she opened it, read it and widened her eyes «There's… there must be a mistake.»  
Paul looked curiously at her «A mistake? What mistake? Have we written your name wrong? Cos your friend Rollins gave it to us and we thought it was the right one.»  
_Seth gave them her name? Why not Jon?_  
Lydia looked at the guy next to her, confused, but then she returned to give her attention to the WWE power couple.  
«No, the name's right… but there must be one too many zero… maybe more than one too many.» she awkwardly said.  
Stephanie burst out laughing. «Don't be silly, Lydia! It's the fair reward to have saved the show!» she repeated.  
«But… but I just can't accept it, these are really too much money!» she exclaimed, more and more in awe.  
_Truth be told, she was in need of money. She kept to withdraw from her bank account, but she didn't have a work – or, at least, she didn't remember to have one and, by the way, she didn't show up in a month – but to accept __**five thousand dollars**__ just to have introduced some wrestlers to a single show it was like she was somehow stealing._  
«I must insist, Lydia.» Stephanie said, gently rejecting the hand with which the girl was giving her back the check «Money aren't a problem for us. And then, consider it as a little advance payment.»  
Lydia frowned and thinned her eyes «Advance payment?» she repeated.  
«You're a very nice and very smart girl, Lydia Russo.» Triple H answered «You could be usefull again, here in WWE, in the future. So, mr. Ambrose: keep bringing her here. I'm sure we could use her, somehow.»  
Both Lydia and Dean stared at The Authority with confused and wary looks… they didn't trust them.  
_When lions are this kind, they're up to something._  
«So, have a nice evening, guys!» Stephanie dismissed them cheerful, resting one hand on his husband's chest and nodding him to go. They went away, muttering one another.

Dean relaxed just when the couple had turned the corner, leaving them alone again. His shoulders sagged down and his fingers loosened, making him find out he had tightened them so strongly his palms hurt.

«Well, it… it went well, doesn't it?» Lydia said, looking again the check she was still holding in her fingers.

«Mmm.» Jon simply answered: he was still staring straight in front of him, as if he was seeing a complicated scheme she would never be able to understand.

«Why are you so tensed?» she asked gingerly.

«I don't trust them.» Jon declared, clenching his jaw.

«I thought you were on the same wavelength with them…» Lydia made him notice, cocking her head to one side.

«I thought that too…» Dean murmured deep in his thoughts; then, without giving her any time to add something else, he turned toward her and rested one hand on her side, driving her to proceed down the hallway «Let's go.»

Without protesting, Lydia walked toward the locker room.

_There was something brewing, she sensed it._

* * *

The path toward The SHIELD's locker room was tense and silent. Looking at him sideways, Lydia noticed Jon still had a stern expression. Moreover, he couldn't stop massaging his chest.

_She still remembered all the terrible _chops _Big Show had hit him with._

She lowered her gaze to look once again at the check.

«A part of this is yours…» she suddenly murmured, forcing Jon to come out from his thoughts and give her an odd glance, a brow raised.

«Whatcha sayin'?»

«A part of this money… is yours.» she repeated, waving the check.

«The hell ya talking about?» he asked again, with suspicious tone.

«You've spent a lot of money, for me, in this last month. For clothes, and flight tickets and fo-»

Jon stopped so bluntly that Lydia, a few steps behind him – _it was so difficult to keep his pace! _– almost finished against his back.

«I really hope ya fucking kiddin' me.» he interrupted her.

Lydia shook her head. «No, I'm not. Fair's fair!»

«Hell no.» he sternly answered, making her frown «Those money is yours and ya earn it. Ya have to give me shit.»

«But…»

«No buts, Lydia. I'm serious, here. Don't piss me off with these bullshits. I don't want your money. I don't need them. And I don't want to hear again similar shits.» he cut her off, opening the door of the locker room and delicatedly pushing her inside.

_Giving him back money… puah! Who does she think he was?!_

Jon angrily shook his head and, without looking at her again, went toward the bench where he had left his gym-bag and began to rummage inside it.

«Lydia!» Seth Rollins exclaimed, turning toward her: he had already changed his clothes and wasn't wearing The SHIELD's attire anymore, but he had on a pair of black trousers and a shirt of some rock band.

Lydia finally looked away from Dean and turned to address Colby with a warm smile.

«Hey, _Sethie._» she greeted him, as he wrapped her in a hug.

_Mmm… Seth Rollins always smelled sooo sweet._

«Wow, what a performance!» he complimented her, breaking up the hug and giving her a flick on one cheek «I was damn right to recommend you to The Authority as Justin's substitute.»

«You… you did?» Lydia asked as confirm, even if she had already understood it from Triple H's previous words.

Seth nodded, clearly satisfied. «They were going crazy, in the backstage, cos they couldn't find a ring-announcer. So I thought: who'a huge WWE fan and has a wonderful voice? And then, I told to myself: goddamit! This is Lydia's description!»

Lydia blushed and Colby winked.

«Ya should have told her first, instead of goin' straight to The Authority.» Dean intervened, with stern tone, without looking at them.

«Oh, come on, Jon! You still angry?» Colby looked up to the sky and snorted, under the curious glance of Lydia «Everything went okay, doesn't it? You had fun, don't you, _sweetheart_?»

«Ehm… y-yes, yes I did. I had fun.» she answered, hinting a smile; however, she couldn't help but wonder why Dean seemed to take issue with that «It has been a great experience, thank you for having thought about me.» she added.

«See, Ambrose? No problem here!» Seth said, spreading his arms out.

Jon didn't answer, he just growled. He took his tanktop off, remaining shirtless, and Lydia couldn't help but admire the way his back's muscles perfectly took shape on his golden skin.

«Ehm…» she cleared her voice, trying to distract attention from Dean's perfect body, who was know going inside the bathroom to take a shower, and giving it back to Seth, who was amusingly looking at her «Roman?» she asked, not seeing him anywhere in the locker room.

«He left to talk with Galina and JoJo.» he answered with a tender smile, which Lydia reciprocated «And, about post-shows' calls…» Colby pulled his cell-phone out from his trousers' pocket, because it started buzzing. «Sorry, _sweetheart_, duty calls.» he winked and gave her a quick caress on her arm and he opened the door «_And, by the way: that dress suits you for sure._» he added and Lydia widened her eyes, surprised by that unexpected compliment. She blushed.

Colby winked once again and then he answered his phone «Here I am!» and he exited from the room, closing the door behind him.

Lydia remained to stare at the closed door and then released a long sigh: _sometimes, she just couldn't comprehend Seth Rollins at all._

She approached the bench where she had left her things and started to undress: she tied her hair in a high ponytail, freeing her face from it, and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground and remaining momentarily in just her bra and panties on. But, in that precise moment…

«Hey, _baby girl_, you here?» Roman's voice proceeded his glorious entrance inside the room «JoJo wants to talk t-»

«ROMAN, DON'T!» Lydia screamed, but it was too late: the Samoan had entered the room and his grey eyes landed on the half-naked girl in front of him, caressing her shape.

«Oh, shit…» he murmured, widening his eyes and blushing, but not being able to look away.

«Get out! OUT!» Lydia shouted again, trying to cover herself with her hands.

«Sorry, Lydia! I didn't think you…!» he justified himself, in total panic, not being able to move.

«GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!» Lydia boomed, completely in awe, launching one shoe to him.

«Oh, yeah! You're right! Sorrysorrysorry!» he kept to repeat, as he finally turned around and ran away from the room, violently slamming the door «FORGIVE ME, LYDIA! I SAW NOTHING!» he shouted from behind it.

_Fucking hell!_ Lydia thought, running to the door and locking it up, to avoid that Colby could commit Joe's same mistake. She leaned against it, hiding her face. _She just wanted to die for the embarrassment!_

«What the fuck is goin' on?!» Jon commenced, opening the bathroom's door, from which an hot fog exited, filling the room.

The scene he found in front of his eyes made him swallow… _and made something move under the towel he had tied around his waist._ Lydia, rested against the door, was giving her back to him, her face hidden behind her hands, his milky, amazing body, which he loved to kiss and sniff so much, was now at the complete mercy of his lusty eyes. She was covered just by a lacy red underwear which was the end of the world.

«Lydia…?»

She winced and opened her eyes, spinning around.

_Which didn't help Jon's conditions._

«The… the hell ya doin'?» he whispered, looking at her up and down with eyes which was now more blue and darker than usual.

Lydia immediately felt in awe and, mostly, she felt so stupid in staying there still, in front of him, wearing just her bra and panties.

_Someone up there was punishing her, tonight._

Not to mention he was half-naked too, with his muscled body left to the sight, drops of water which caressed his skin and his wet hair which fell to cover his forehead and his eyes.

«I… I was just getting changed and… and Roman entered and…» she stuttered, nervously grasping an elbow through her fingers and biting her bottom lip.

Jon's eyes darkened even more, as he took some steps toward her.

«Joe saw ya… _like this?_» he hissed and, once again, he seemed to be angry.

Lydia instinctively flattened herself against the door: she didn't like when Dean had that expression… _he scared her._

«N-no!» she lied, blushing «I stopped him in time! He… he didn't saw anything!»

Jon had now reached her and had rested his hands on the door, each side of her head, trapping her. He scrutinized her with a serious glance. «Ya lying.» he whispered, his voice husky.

Lydia swallowed. «No, I swear. I immediately drove him out…»

_Jon was going crazy on jealousy, she knew it._

«Mmm.» it was instead the only thing he commented, brushing the tip of his nose against her face, breathing her sweet scent and then releasing it with a raspy growl «Dress yourself up.» he ordered, pulling away and exiting from her personal space.

Lydia let a trembling sigh go, letting go off the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She swallowed again and moved toward her bag, quickly putting her jeans and the bordeaux jersey on.

«Jon…?» she finally had enough courage to call him, as she laced her boots up.

«Mmm?» he said back: he had already put his boxer shorts and his jeans on and was now grabbing his socks – which he always placed inside his shoes, so he didn't lose them – and was pulling them on. He still had wet hair and naked chest, reasons for which, when Lydia raised her face to glance at him, she needed some time to remind herself what she wanted to ask him.

«Why… why are you so angry?»

Jon scoffed. «I'm not angry.» he answered, even if his tone told a completely different story.

Lydia got up and sat down next to him, resting one hand on his thigh, to catch his attention.

«Who's the one lying, now?» she sweetly said.

Jon snorted and looked up to the sky, running one hand to tousle his hair and resting his back on the wall, never looking down at her. But she was looking at him, very carefully, and she didn't like at all what she saw: his chest was red and a dark bruise was forming on the point where Big Show had hit him over and over again.

«Oh, shit…!» she whispered, not being able to hold her tongue.

Jon opened one eye and raised a brow «What now?» he bluntly asked.

Lydia raised one hand and got close to his chest, but he swiftly grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she could touch him.

«Don't.» he harshly warned her and finally looked at her.

Lydia held her breath, then her tensed expression relaxed in a sweeter one, which forced him to let her wrist go and look away.

«Does… does it hurt?» she asked with sensitivity.

Jon shrugged. «I withstanded definitely worse things than this, _darlin'_, trust me.»

Lydia shook her head. «Wait, I've got a pain-relief cream in my bag.» she said, getting up.

Jon grabbed her again by a wrist, forcing her to stop and turn around to look at him. «I don't need it. I'm good.»

Lydia addressed him with a stern glance. «I don't think so. Let me take care of you. It's just a cream…»

«Lydia, just don't. You don't take care of me. _I_ take care of you. And _I_ take care of myself. And if _I_ say I'm good, goddamit, I'm fuckin' good!» he rudely snapped.

«Why do you have to be such a _dickhead_?!» Lydia snapped as well, backing out of his grip and taking a step back.

Jon snap-got up, furious again, towering over her: his eyes flashed lightening. «And why don't ya ever mind your own bloody business?!»

«BECAUSE I'M DOING IT!» she bravely yelled, closing her hands in to two fists, her cheeks red «_We're together, _Jon! That means that you have to fucking get accustom to me worrying about of you! You've to get accustom to me taking care of you as you do with me! Because that's what couples do! They take care one another! But you always ward me off!»

Jon widened his eyes, taken aback by her reaction. «I… I'm not warding ya off…» he whispered, but even his tone was anything but sure.

«Yeah, you are.» Lydia lowered her gaze and sighed. «Listen, you're angry, I got it. I don't know why and, apparently, you don't want to tell me, but don't lash out against me. Not in this way.»

Jon stared at her her, speechless, then he returned sitting on the bench and ran one hand on his face. They remained silent for few minutes.

«The cream…» he murmured at the end, without looking at her «Can ya…?»

Lydia raised her head to look at him: Dean had his face turned away from her and his body was still stiffened.

_But was he trying to excuse himself? Was it his way not to ward her off?_

She sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes. «I take it.»

She rummaged inside her bag and pulled the cream out. She reached him again and sat down next to him, pouring it on her hand.

«My fingers are cold…» she warned him, but he just shrugged.

«_Ya always have cold hands._» he said instead and didn't turn a hair when she started to apply the cream on the red part.

«You know what they say? _Cold hands, warm heart!_» Lydia said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

A little smile tugged Jon's lips. _It wasn't much, but it was a start._

Lydia delicatedly went through the hard line of his pecs, applying and laying the cream out.

«So… will you tell why you're so angry?» she tried a second chance.

Jon snorted and, again, he tousled his hair but didn't answer.

«Has it something to do with Seth suggesting my name to replace Justin Roberts?»

«Can ya not just drop it?» Jon said annoyed, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

«I'm just trying to… understand.» she murmured.

«Yes, it's cos of that.» Dean gave up, without re-opening his eyes.

«But it went well…»

«That's not the point.»

«So… what's the point, Jon?» she asked, continuing to massage his chest.

He visibly relaxed under her cares, but he didn't answer to her question, so Lydia sighed: she wasn't going anywhere fast, not tonight.

«Finished.» she said, addressing him with a little smile.

«Thanks.» Jon answered, touching his chest.

Lydia shook her head, as if she wanted to say he didn't need to thank her. She got up, to go to the bathroom and wash her hands, but, once again, he stopped her, grabbing her by a wrist.

When Lydia turned around to look at him, her expression curious, he got up and stared at her from above, with so intense eyes she shivered inside. The grip of his fingers on her wrist was gentle, but it burned on her skin, making her tingle. Without saying a word, he raised her chin with two fingers and bent toward her: their lips met into a tender kiss.

«_I'll enhance, Lydia._»he promised in a whisper, without adding anything else.

Then he pulled away, under her astonished gaze, and finished dressing up, putting his grey turtleneck and his leather jacket on.

Lydia caressed her lips, which still had Jon's unique taste, and smiled.

His cell-phone rang: a simple music, a classic, base ringtone you can easily find in every cellphone. Knowing Jon and his aversion toward technology, he would probably never changed it.

«Wassup?» he answered, under her curious glance: _who knows who it was._

Lydia grabbed her cellphone, noticing to have three lost calls from an unknown number. She stared at the screen baffled, but she couldn't call it back, to see who it was, because a text arrived.

«Don't know, don't think so…» Jon was saying to his interlocutor.

Lydia clicked on the text.

**Dolph Ziggler:**_ Hey babe, everything okay with Ambrose?_

She sighed and looked at the guy sideways.

«I'll ask them but don't count on it. You go ahead, as if, we'll meet ya there.»

She curiously looked at him once again, the she shook her head and answered to Dolph.

_Yep, everything okay. Sorry about what happened. I don't know what's wrong with him, he's not normally like that._

The answered arrived immediately.

**Dolph Ziggler:** _Not NORMALLY like that? I hope you kidding. It's about Dean Ambrose U talking about._

Lydia twisted her lips into a grimace. _She wasn't talking about Dean Ambrose, but about Jonathan Good…_

_It has been a very stressful evening, I guess. Don't think he would ever come to say sorry for his attitude, so I'm doing that for him. He shouldn't._

«Yep, okay. Bye.» Dean hanged up, loudly snorting and throwing his cellphone inside the bag.

«Who was it?» Lydia asked. The words left her mouth before she could even realize it.

«Renee.» he simply answered, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders back, searching for a bit of relief from the muscular pains he was starting to feel, now that the adrenaline was completely leaving his body.

«Oh.» Lydia said back, lowering her gaze.

Jon glanced at her sideways, then he sniggered and approached her, leaning down on her and lifting her face. «What's this expression for, _Sunshine_? Ya jealous?» he taunted her and Lydia widened her eyes, as her cheeks flushed making him smirk more.

«Do I have some reasons to be jealous?» she asked back, trying to hang on the little dignity which she had left.

Jon observed her with a sparkle in his blue eyes, then his smirk softened.

«Not in the least.» he answered sincere, bending down to peck her lips. Then, he gave her a flick on her cheek and pulled away again, returing to put away his things inside the bag.

«So… why did she call you?» she asked, not being able to hold herself… _again._ «Did she want to know how the show was?» she added, trying to gain a colloquial tone, as she folded the red dress. She had to take it back to the costume zone and gave it back to the costumers.

«_No-one ever calls me to know how the show was._» he answered, his tone suddenly detached.

Lydia felt a vise tightened her heart.

_No-one ever calls me to know how the show was._

There was something so sad in the way he had said it, but the latent rage which still quivered inside his soul had almost hidden any other emotion.

_Lydia knew so little about Jon's past. Some information read here and there on the internet, something else she had acquired from the promos he himself said that were based on his real life… but nothing more. Jon didn't have… parents? Once he told her about her mother, but just few words. Lydia could have simply understood she hadn't been a good mother._

"_My mother was always too much drank or high to remember it was my birthday."_

_He had told her, a pair of nights prior at Roman's house._

_And his father? He never talked about him._

_There was a story around the internet, but she didn't know if it was true. It was about Jon's sister, but he never talked about her either._

_Jonathan Good's past was still wrapped into a thick fog, almost as much as Lydia's._

«No, she simply said to me that her and some others are goin' to a pub, near the hotel, and she asked me if we'd like to join them.» he added, waking her up from her thoughts.

«Oh.» Lydia answered, not knowing what to add; those considerations about Jon's past and about how much _lonely_ he must be had destabilized her a bit «Understood.»

Dolph send her another text.

**Dolph Ziggler:** _So, U and Ambrose, huh?_

Lydia smiled.

_Me and Ambrose. _She simply answered, and the she added _It's a long story._

**Dolph Ziggler: **_I can just imagine it._

_No, U cant. Maybe 1day I'll tell U about it in front of another plate of French fries… ops, only salad 4 U and your perect butt!_

**Dolph Ziggler:**_Ha-ha. Really funny. What if I relaunch with… in front a beer, 2night? A few of us are going to a nearby pub, to spend one calm evening. Why don't U join us?_

Lydia raised her gaze on Jon, who was now zipping his bag.

_I don't think the guys are up to it. Dean had just received the same invitation from Renee…_

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Ahia. Be careful to that girl, Lydia._

Lydia frowned to that sentence and quickly wrote the answer.

_Why?_

**Dolph Ziggler: **_She has got a crush on your Lunatic Fringe. It's not a secret they have and affair… or had it._

Lydia felt another vise around her heart. She shouldn't have been surprised by that thing. Seth already told her about Dean and Renee having an affair… _or, at least, that they had banged sometimes._ And Jon himself had rubbed it in her face, that morning which seemed now so away in time. A month had passed, and yet it seemed like an eternity. No… she didn't have to be worried about Renee. Jon would never… or would he? Reading again Dolph's text, she felt doubts growing inside her.

_Be careful to that girl._

«And ya? Who ya talkin' to?»

Jon's voce made her wince, making her phone slip away from her hands. She was able to recover it, pressing it between her knees, and a relieved sigh left her mouth: _it lacked just that she broke it once again! _

«Nobody!» Lydia lied and she hated herself, because every time she said a lie, expecially in front of him, her voice became painstakingly higher.

Indeed, Jon stared at her, raising a brow.

«Liar.» he accused her «Ya should stop lying, _Sunshine._» he whispered, his face coming closer to her neck. He blew his warm breath on her skin and Lydia shivered. «Bad girls are punished, ya know?»

Someone knocked at the door, making Lydia wince. Jon, as always, remained unperturbed, so much that she wondered if there was something that could scared him. He didn't move and remained with his lips few inches from her neck.

«Jon? Lydia? Everything alright in there? Can we enter or…» it was Colby's voice.

«Saved by the ring bell, _Sunshine_.» Jon murmured, placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

Then, he got up and went to open the door to his team mates. «Ya always arrive in the worst moments possible.» he commented.

Colby entered the room. «Why? Have we interrupted you, lovebirds?» he teased him, deserving a punch on his arm.

«Of course ya fuckin' did.» Jon simply answered, returning to grab his bag.

Joe entered the room after Colby and he seemed to be still in awe for the inconvenience of prior.

«Hey, _baby girl…_ are we okay?» he awkwardly asked, scratching his nape and observing her just sideways.

Lydia blushed again, but then she nodded. «Yep, we're okay, _big man._» she reassured him.

Colby stared at them curious. «Did I miss something?»

Jon grabbed the bag and put it on his shoulder. «Joe had seen _my girlfriend_ half naked.» he explained, glaring at the Samoan.

«It was an accident!» Joe defended himself, raising both his hands.

«Yeah, an accident.» Jon reapeated with a dark grumble «No longer use to fuckin' knock at the door, before opening it?»

«I didn't think…!» Roman stuttered.

Lydia chuckled.

«Stop it, Jon.» she rebuked him, giving him a blow on his arm, to which he answered with a sideways glare «Everything's okay, _Ro._ Really, I mean it. It was just like you saw me in swimsuit, there's no drama here! You see the Divas with less on pretty much everyday!»

«Yeah, but I don't care if others see _them_.» Jon retored, nestling her.

«Awww, look how much jealous he is!» Colby teased him, pulling his cellphone out and taking a picture of them.

«Lopez, the fuck ya doin'?» Jon glared at him, without pulling away from Lydia.

«Oooooh, let me see it!» she said, wriggling free from his embrace and snooping in Seth cellphone: the photo portrayed them hugged; she had an amused smile and he had a very sweet poyt on his face. «Oooooh, can you send it to me? It's the first, decent picture I've got with Jon, he's always able to pull up weird faces, when I ask him a photo!»

Colby chuckled and nodded, searching for Lydia's number.

«The first, decent picture?» Jon repeated, feigning offence «What about the one we did on your bed, the first night I slept in ya home?»

«_Dude_, we really don't want these details!» Joe laughed, happy to have been able to extricated the hook of his poor figure with Lydia.

«Ya shut your mouth! I ain't forgive ya yet!» Jon accused him, pointing him with his index finger.

«It was just a kiss! The picture of a kiss!» Lydia immediately clarified, blushing.

«Yeah, everyone always said that, _sweetheart._» Colby teased her, deserving a clout from the girl.

«But that's the truth! Say it, Jon!»

«Nah, I don't reveale the skeletons in my closet if I'm not drunken, sorry, _princess._» Dean smirked. He always had so much fun in seeing her in difficult.

_Lydia was stunning when she blushed and pouted like she was now._

«You're an idiot!» she rebuked him, crossing her arms to her chest «And don't you laugh! I ain't forgive ya, too!» she added, speaking to Joe, who stopped sniggering and place one hand on his heart.

«I thought we were okay!»

«Well, I changed my mind!» Lydia said back, sticking her tongue out to him.

«What?! You cannot!»

Colby laughed. «Pictured sent, _sweetheart._»

Lydia smiled at him and grabbed her cellphone. «Look how much beautiful we are!» she exclaimed, showing the photo to Jon.

«My credit, if ya don't mind me saying.» he cockily said and Lydia looked up the sky, shaking her head.

_Though, she couldn't blaim him: he was really handsome._

She handled with her phone, until she had their new photo as her screensaver and she smiled dreamily. Then, she noticed to have another text from Nick and, as Jon, Joe and Colby discussed if going to grab something to drink or if to go straight back to the hotel and have some rest, Lydia read it.

**Dolph Ziggler: **_Btw, if your hounds don't want to hang out and U want to pull the plug and celebrate your WWE debut, give me a call. I've got an empty sit in my car and we both return to the same hotel, so… ;)_

«Don't know…» Jon was saying «Whatcha wanna do?»

«Let's go.» Lydia intervened, out of the blue, making Jon turn in her direction.

«What?»

«Let's go, I'd like to drink something! And then, don't you wanna celebrate my WWE debut?» she chuckled.

«Hey, don't get a big head, _kiddo._ It was a _one night only_ debut.» Dean answered, reaching her again and tousling her hair.

«Nah, I'm willing to bet on the fact that The Authority will ask me to come back!» she said, getting smart, waving her hand into the air to chase his away from her hair which was still gathered into the high ponytail. It's useless to say that he had totally messed it up, so she had to loosen it, letting the curls to fall again to brush against the waist.

Jon stared at her in a weird way, to her statement; his eyes darkened once again and a tensed nerve emerged on his cheek.

«No problem to me!» Colby said «I'd gladly drink something tonight! And then, Bryan asked me if we could reach him: he's trapped with Brie and his sister for Total Divas, so he's in need of help and a bit of testosterone!» he chuckled «Sometimes, I'm glad my girlfriend isn't part of WWE!»

«You're telling me, _bro_!» Joe agreed with him.

«And I prefered mine to remain out of it as well…» Jon grumbled, but under his breath, so just Colby heard him. He glanced at him sideway, but didn't comment.

«So, we're in for it! I'll see you at the car? I have to take this back to the costumers!» Lydia said, grabbing the dress.

«Where in the hell ya think ya goin' all alone?» Dean immediately said, coming out of his trance.

«Oh, come on, Jon: no-one's gonna kidnap me!»

«That's what ya say.» he said, taking a step forward.

«Nah-ah. You're not gonna come with me: I can take care of myself! You took my bag, too, and you go to the car, I'll see you there in two minutes!» she said, opening the door.

«Lydia: if ya not at the car in two minutes, I'm gonna break the Arena down.» Jon warned her.

She raised her eyes to the sky. «You're too exaggerated!» she huffed, but then she gave him a smile «See you very soon.»

Jon observed her disappearing behind the door. «Sooner or later, I'll put that mouth to good use.» he commented, nervously running one hand on his face.

Joe and Colby looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Jon redialed Renee. «Apparently, it's ya lucky day. The three SHIELD's members officially accept your invitation. Where?» he said, as soon as she picked up.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Lydia answered to Nick.

_The hounds R coming with me, so go ahead. I'll meet U there._


	35. I Get Drunk On Jealousy

******Author's note:****** Ladies and gentlemen! Drumroll please... *turuturuturuturutuuuu...*

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY!**_

Yep, you read it right! Exactly one year ago, I posted the very first chapter of this FanFiction on this site, not knowing how much it would go on and if there would be someone reading it! And instead, here I am... 365 days after, 35 chapters written, the story arrived to its half and still the same passion I had at the beginning of the story and still with many ideas for it!  
If I have given all of myself in this story is also for all of you, because, as I always say, _writing for me is wonderful, but writing for all of you, who kept to support me and this FanFic, is an honor!  
_**So, thank you... Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thanks for everytime you read a chapter of mine, thanks for every review, thanks for getting in touch with me in private, via pm, facebook or tumblr... and thanks to Anything but Ordinary for keeping me company through this year full of emotions which I have lived (and I hope you all have lived, as well) with Lydia, Jon, Colby, Joe and the others!  
**And let's cheers to a new year full of inspiration, emotions, new friendships and more beautiful things!  
_**At the end of the chapter, you'll find a birthday surprise ;)**_

**PS. Thanks to ChelleLew to have revisioned this English version of the chapter! And thanks also to RochelleCO4 for helping me with some sentences when I just think they don't make any sense lol **

Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**35\. I get drunk on jealousy**

_And it's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

_And you know it's all the same_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating history_

_And you're getting sick of it_

«May I know why she's the one choosing the music even when she's not in the passenger seat, when we agreed the passenger has control of the radio?» Jon asked from his seat in the back next to Lydia.

She looked away from the nighttime city, which ran outside the window, to stick her tongue out to him; Jon glared at her in response.

They had just left the Arena and were going to _"McNellie's"_, an Irish pub whose owner was a huge friend of Sheamus. According to what Renee had told Jon _"You could find the better beer of the zone there."_

Roman, sitting on the passenger seat, turned around to glance at the two in the back.

«Because _I_, unlike you, am a gentleman. And I let the woman decide.»

Jon rolled his eyes. «Ya not a gentleman, ya just a pussy.» he taunted him.

Lydia hit him with a light blow on his arm. «Don't listen to him, Ro. He understands nothing about women!»

Jon grabbed the wrist of the hand with which she had hit him. «I would not try that again.» he warned «And then, I understand nothing about women, huh? And yet, it seems to me I'm doing a pretty good job with ya.» he added, with a cocky smirk.

«Meh.» Lydia answered, shrugging «You could do better.» she provoked him.

Jon raised both his eyebrows. «I could…? Oh, ya gonna pay for this, _kiddo._»

«Uh-oh.» Lydia said, pouting and flattening herself against the flap.

«There's no escape, _darlin'_.» Jon smirked, with an odd sparkle in his gaze, scooting closer to her to press her against the door.

«Guys, please.» Colby said with an exasperated smile in his voice «Wait until we're at the pub and then you can withdraw and do what you want in private.»

Joe burst out laughing and Lydia flushed, as a new smirk opened on Jon's lips. He was so shameless and so at ease!

«Oh, don't worry, we'll do that for sure. I need to teach her how to behave.» he promised.

Lydia widened her eyes. «I hope you're just kidding.» she answered, trying to pull him away, with no results.

His chest, on which she had now rested both her hands, was warm and hard under her cold and soft fingers, a contrast which had always made butterflies bear in her stomach.

Jon seemed to become aware of the effect he was having on her, because, without looking away from her eyes, with those irises which now, in the dimlight of the car, seemed to be two incredible and shining sapphires, he raised one hand and rested it over hers, pressing it on his chest. Lydia could feel his heart beating against her fingers and she instinctively smiled.

«Nope.» he finally said «Tonight ya gave me quite enough reasons to punish ya. _And I'm gonna punish ya, ya'll see._» he had whispered those last words directly in her ear, making sure she was the only one in the car who could catch them. A pure, excited shiver ran up her back and Jon sniggered, amused and delighted.

_He loved the way Lydia reacted to him_.

«And… and what did I do?» she murmured back, as her eyes frantically moved from one of his irises to the other. «What are you going to do?»

«Oh, ya don't need to worry, 'bout that, _Sunshine._ Ya'll know when it's time.»

Lydia frowned, curious and baffled, but he just winked and finally pulled away, leaving her again the possibility to move… _and to breathe._

Jon was really always able to take the breath out of her. _And it wasn't just a figure of speech._

* * *

_McNellie's_ wasn't the quiet alehouse Lydia expected to see. It was a huge, crowded pub, entirely in shades of black and dark blue, illuminated just by soft lights which didn't let you distinguish the shoes from the marble floor.

As soon as they entered the main room, they were immediately deafened by the confusional hoo-ha of the clients and by the background music, unnoticeable among all the noises and the laughs coming from the wild crowd.

«Good thing that it should be a quiet do…!» Lydia said and she had to almost shout those words to let the others hear her.

Dean was just behind her, one hand protectively rested on the small of her back, to keep her near.

«Ya the one of insisted to come here.» he answered, thinning his gaze and giving a look around.

«Wanna call it a night and just go away?» Roman offered, running one hand through his long, raven hair. He was already bewildered by the chaos inside the pub.

_Truth be told, the only thing he wanted to do, was to go back to the hotel, video-call Galina and go to sleep._

«Oh, c'mon, guys! Don't be a party poopers! We're here, let's have fun!» Seth intervened, looking around with shining eyes.

_He, unlike Roman, really needed to drink and have fun._

Dean bent forward, bringing his lips to Lydia's ear «If ya wanna go…» he murmured, brushing his lips against her ear «Ya just have to tell me.»

Lydia smiled and turned her head, her bright eyes immediately met Jon's clear and intense ones, but she couldn't answer him.

«_Dean!_ You're finally here!»

The guy looked away from Lydia to glance beyond her head. She turned around, following his eyes, until she found the figure of…

«Renee.» Jon greeted her, no particular inflection in his voice.

The blonde interviewer was coming toward them with a very sweet smile on her lips; Lydia instinctively stiffened.

_There was nothing she could do about it, she didn't like that girl at all. And there was nothing really surprising in that, considering she knew what kind of relationship Renee had had with the guy who was now Lydia's boyfriend. But it was in the past, right? Jon was with her, now. She shouldn't be worried at all, should she?_

_And then, why she felt a knot twisting her stomach, as she watched her approaching them?_

Renee was really stunning that night: she was wearing a black sheath dress, which stuck to her lean body like a second skin, emphasizing her curves. The low neckline, which was of a semi-transparent lace, was adorned by a necklace with a black opal dangling on it. A red jacket, coordinated to the high heeled boots she was wearing, cunningly covered her arms. A black headband and a pair of pearl earrings completed her clothing, making her really very, _excessively_, beautiful.

Almost instinctively, Lydia lowered her gaze to look at herself, feeling a bit in awe: she was wearing a simple bordeaux jersey and a pair of jeans and not even the black high knee boots, which she loved so much, were able to make her feel like she could hold a candle to Renee and her breath-taking clothing.

_She definitely need to have a drink._

«You took your time, I though you changed your minds!» Renee warbled, once she arrived near them «Roman, Seth!» she greeted them and the two men reciprocated with a nod of their heads and a smile.

«Traffic's a bitch.» Jon simply answered, shrugging.

Renee nodded, still with that bright smile on her lips lucid of red lipstick. Then, her doe-eyes leaned on Lydia and it was quite evident, from the surprised expression her face gained, she hadn't noticed her.

_Nor she had expected to see her._

«Oh!» she exclaimed «Sorry, didn't see you! We… we already met, didn't we?» she asked, as her smile became unsure «_Lylia_, right?»

«Well, actually it's…»

«Lydia!»

Everyone turned toward the voice which had pronounced the name correctly: _Dolph Ziggler._

A spontaneous smile bent Lydia's lips and her tensed expression softened.

_Jon, unlike her, clenched his jaw, looking the blonde man with hostile air._

Nick had his blonde hair slicked back by hand gel and a Cheshire cat smile which showed his white and perfect teeth. The black jacket coordinated with his trousers, covered a huge part of the fuchsia t-shirt he was wearing. _Jon had never found an answer to how Ziggler could wear the pink that way and never seem gay._

«You're finally here!» Nick exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug.

Lydia widened her eyes in surprise and Jon had the same reaction.

_He was doing that on purpose! Son of a…_

Jon tightened one hand in a fist.

Lydia awkwardly giggled and wriggled free from the hug, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

«Traffic.» she answered.

_Okay, it seemed the same scene of briefly before._

Dolph nodded and smiled, then he shifted his gaze beyond her and looked at the three members of The SHIELD.

«Guys.» he greeted them.

«Nick.» Colby cordially answered.

«Hey, Nemeth.» this was Roman, who added a nod of his head.

Dean didn't say anything, he just stared at him with such an intensity it seemed he wanted to pierce his head and see what there was inside it. _No, maybe he just wanted to pierce it._

A tensed silence fell on the definitely mismatched group and not even the confusion of the pub was able to fill it.

«So…» Renee was the one to unblock the situation «Wanna come to our tables? _I already ordered you a beer, Dean! Your favorite one!_»

Jon finally looked away from Dolph to address a lazy smile to the blonde. «Thanks, _darling_.»

Lydia stiffened again, hearing him using that nickname for Renee.

_And then, what was that showing off?_

"_I ordered you a beer, your favorite one!_" Lydia parroted her in her mind, wrinkling her nose into an annoyed grimace.

_Brava, you know his tastes!_

And that bothered her to death… because she had absolutely no idea which was Jon's favorite beer.

«Yeah, let's go, _sweets._» Dolph's voice interrupted her thoughts «They do an amazing fruity cocktail here! And then, I wanna introduce you to the others: they are all so curious to meet the mysterious, red-dressed ring-announcer!»

Lydia blushed and giggled.

_Others? How many others were there?_

«So, let's go! This way!» Renee said again, pointing the inside of the local with a nod of her head, inviting them to follow her.

«Let's go…» Roman sighed, shaking his head, dropping his idea of going back to the hotel.

«C'mon, we're here to have fun, Ro! Don't have that funeral face! A beer and everything goes okay!» Seth exclaimed enthusiastically, patting him on the back «Lead the way, Ren!»

They started to go toward the table, but before Lydia could take one single step and follow them, someone grabbed her wrist, forcing her to remain exactly where she was.

«Ya didn't tell me Ziggler was here, too, and he invited ya…» Jon murmured in her ear «That's why ya insisted so much for us to come here? _To spend a relaxing soiree with Ziggy_?» his low and husky voice, in addition of being _awfully sexy_, was also a mixture of annoyance and ill-concealed rage.

Lydia turned her head, to look at the profile which he, bending toward her shoulder, was offering her.

«It's a friend, Jon. And then, you're here because Renee asked you to, aren't you?»

Jon glared at her and her stomach twisted. «No, _Sunshine._ I'm here cos _you_ asked me to.»

And with that statement, he was gone, preceding her and joining the others.

Lydia stared at his broad back and let a trembling sigh go.

* * *

The _others_ who Dolph Ziggler told about were pretty much _half of the roster._ To the huge table, already full of glasses, appetizers and so much alcohol. Through the general confusion Lydia could only glance about and recognize the whole Total Divas cast – The Bella Twins, with their boyfriends; the Usos, Naomi and Cameron; Eva Marie; Natalya with Tyson Kidd; Summer Rae and Fandango… She could identify Sheamus, because his pale skin stood out in the darkness, and the one next to him should have been Wade Barrett. Probably, there were many others – _just like Randy Orton and a blonde girl, who she had never seen before, who were returning from the dance floor and who took place next to Damien Sandow and Cesaro._

Lydia was dazed, both because of the confusion of the pub and because she had found herself being thrown in that world which for her, in spite of everything, still belonged to the TV screen.

«C'mon, come sit with us, _babe_!» Dolph invited her, smiling and grabbing her by a wrist, leading her next to Bryan and Brie, who smiled.

«Here the beautiful, mysterious ring-announcer is!» the twin exclaimed: she had a very sweet smile and was wearing a simple white and blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans, which made Lydia feel again at ease in her own clothes.

«It's her.» Dolph said, taking a seat next to Lydia and passing her a transparent stem glass, with an orange liquid inside, which smelled of exotic fruits «Lydia, they're Brie and Bryan, but you already know them, I guess.»

Lydia smiled and grabbed the glass, thanking him with a nod and taking a sip from the cocktail: it was really sweet!

«Yeah, I know who they are. But it's nice to meet you in person!» she exclaimed, surprisingly keeping at bay her fan-girlish side.

«How did you arrive in WWE? We've never seen you before!» Bryan said curious, drinking his beer «However, let me tell you: you did really good, for being your first time out there!»

«Yep, unlike someone else…!» Brie sniggered, glancing toward Eva Marie, who was sitting next to her.

«Hey! I heard you, Brianna!» she rebuked her, pinching her on an arm.

«What? Do you wanna say it's not true?» the twin retorted.

«Gnè gnè!» Eva answered, sticking her tongue out to her.

Lydia chuckled and her eyes wandered along the table, looking for her adventure's mates: Roman Reigns was next to the Usos and was laughing, maybe to a joke; Seth was now sitting in company with the blonde girl she had previously seen with Orton. Lydia scrutinized them with a curious glance: they both seemed to have an odd behavior; she was tensed and he seemed to be in awe. She shrugged, deciding to leave them to their privacy, and her eyes immediately went to look for Jon.

_He wasn't at the table._

She looked around, searching for him inside the room, with her heart which ran fast in her throat.

_What if he went away with the Young?_

She swallowed, agitated…. until she saw him.

Jon was sitting on a stool near the bar, with a glass of whiskey in one hand… _and he was looking at her._

Lydia felt all of the tension she had gathered quickly dissolving itself and her shoulders sagged down. She couldn't help but smile at him. His eyes, initially stern and concentrated, softened and one of his cocky smirk bent his wonderful lips, making her heart to tremble and making her blush. Jon raised the glass in her direction and winked.

«_Come here._» Lydia mouthed, nodding toward the table.

Jon shook his head. «_You come here._» he answered.

Lydia bit her lips, to repress a new smile, and he intensively looked at her. «_Don't._» he warned her, hiding in that word a menace, as he stared at her lips.

«So, are they true all the rumors about you?» It was the cheerful and ringing voice of Nikki Bella to interrupt the exchange between Lydia and Jon, forcing the girl to look away from him to return giving her attention to the group surrounding her.

Lydia cocked her head to one side, frowning and lightly blushing: Nikki, unlike her sister Brie, was anything but inconspicuous. She was wearing a red dress, its neckline really low, which left bare more than the simple valley between her round and huge breasts, and she had a red lipstick on her lips, now bent into an captivating smile.

«What rumors?» Lydia asked curious, taking another sip from her cocktail: yes, it was definitely good.

Nikki leaned toward her, putting on display her breasts. «The ones saying you are with the _three hounds of The SHIELD._» she said with a malicious, little voice, glancing toward Seth and Roman, now near one to another. Dean was still at the bar.

Lydia blushed and nervously bit her bottom lip. «Oh, ehm… yes, they are. I'm with them.»

«Oooooh!» Nikki said, acquiring a gossipy air «I told you she their _protégé!_» she exclaimed, looking at Brie and stretching one hand toward her.

The other twin huffed and looked up to the sky, grabbing her purse and pulling out a ten dollars bill, which she gave to Nikki.

«Did you bet on it?» Bryan asked amused.

«You know with bet on everything!» Nikki sniggered.

«How did you know… I'm with them?» Lydia asked curious, looking at Dolph «Did you tell her?»

«If it's that so, Nemeth, you cheated!» Brie exclaimed.

Nick raised his hands. «I have nothing to do with that, I said nothing!»

«No, it wasn't Nick to tell me, little sister!» Nikki retorted «You are such a distrustful bitch!»

«How is that you were so sure, then?» Bryan asked, plumping for his bride-to-be.

«Oh, come on, guys! You're all so blind!» Nikki exclaimed «You could see a mile off! Did you not see how they all look at her, during RAW? The SHIELD has no interactions if not with their targets… _and with the Young._» she added, glancing toward the blonde girl, who was now, surprise, surprise, next to Ambrose. Lydia, luckily taken with that conversation, didn't see them talking. «And yet, tonight, they are all suddenly hob-nob with the new, beautiful ring-announcer! It was quite obvious there was something behind it.» Nikki concluded, feeling like a good judge.

«Hey, you talking about us?» Colby said, approaching the group and taking a seat next to Lydia «I hope they're not harassing you too much, _sweetheart._» he added, circling her shoulders with one arm and kissing her on a cheek.

Lydia flushed and shook her head. «No, not at all! We're just having a good chat!» she giggled.

«Yeah, take it easy, _Rollins._ We ain't touching _your new flame_.» Cena said, approaching Nikki and hugging her from behind, as she relaxed under his touch.

Lydia widened her eyes. «I-I… I'm not his new…» she stuttered, but no-one was listening to her, because _Scream &amp; Shout _by Will I Am and Britney Spears played in the room, drawing everybody's attention.

«Awwww, let's go dance this, pleeeease!» Nikki exclaimed to John, who smiled exasperated and pleased her, letting himself being dragged toward the dance floor.

They were soon joined by Brie and Bryan, Tyson Kidd and Natalia and the whole Total Divas' cast. They started to get wild, among strobe lights and the fog which filled the room.

Lydia observed the scene amused, trying to ignore Seth Rollins' arm, still around her shoulders.

«C'MON, BEAUTIFUL RING-ANNOUNCER! COME DANCING WITH US!» The Bellas shouted in one voice, reaching her and grabbing her each by an arm.

«No, girls, really I…!» she tried to protest in vain.

«C'MON, DON'T PLAY HARD TO GET! LET'S GO!» they lifted her up, but she turned laughing and dragged also Colby with them.

«Hey, watcha doing?» Seth chuckled, getting up.

«If I go, you come! Where's Roman?!» she screamed, as Rollins and her were dragged in the middle of the dancing crowd.

They danced like crazy and Lydia couldn't stop laughing.

_Colby found himself looking at her and thinking that, in those moments when she forgot about everything and she was simply herself one hundred percent, Lydia was even more stunning._

He grabbed her by an hand and made her do some pirouettes, but then Dolph Ziggler took her away from him and started to dance with her: it was nothing sexy, they were just acting like fools, wriggling around like kids.

At the end, Lydia exited from the crowd just to take Damien and Cesaro with her and they followed her, amusingly laughing. Also Roman was eventually involved and they started to dance all together.

* * *

Lydia could return to the table after what had to be at least five, infinite songs. She was tired and dazed and thirsty, so she grabbed the cocktail she had left on the table and finished it with three, long sips. Unsatisfied and with her throat still dry, she went to the bar.

«Hi, _honey_, what can I get you?» the barman asked, smiling at her.

Lydia was flushed, with her cheeks red, her eyes shining and her hair a total mess.

«Can you give me one of those fruity cocktails? Don't know what there was inside, a friend give it to me!» she screamed, to be heard in spite of the loud music.

«I guess it was a _Passion Fruit._ Be right back, _honey._»

«Thank you!» Lydia smiled, sitting on the stool and waiting, as she rummaged in her purse, searching for money.

The barman put a new glass of that fruity cocktail in front of her and he even added a strawberry in it. «Put that bill away, _baby_. It's on me!»

Lydia widened her eyes. «W-what? Really…?!»

«Yep, you're such a gorgeous girl, it's a pleasure!»

_It was quite obvious that guy was making a pass at her and indeed…_

«If you want, as soon as I knock off work, I could offer you something else, maybe in a more tranquil place?»

Lydia swallowed and blushed, awkwardly playing with the stem of the glass. «Oh, ehm… well, I don't think it's…»

«C'mon, don't play hard to get, _honey_. We go drink something, nothing special!» the barman persisted, addressing her a charming smile.

«No, really, I don't…»

Suddenly, a warm presence behind her made her stiffen. A tanned arm passed next to her, handing the barman a twenty dollars bill. «A _Tennent's_ and whatever the girl is having.»

_Roman._

The barman took the bill and looked at him suspiciously. «What the girl is having is already offered by me.» he retorted, in a standoffish tone.

«Nah, I don't think so. I pay for her.» Joe persisted, in an hard tone.

«Who are you, her boyfriend?» he asked with a scornful voice, raising her brow.

«Luckily for you, I am not.» Joe answered «_Her_ boyfriend would have already beaten the hell out of you, believe me. And now, think about your job and gimme my beer.»

The barman widened his nostrils and Lydia thought smoke would exit from them, but then he had to take the hint and let it go, putting the bill in the register and preparing the beer for Roman.

_Well, of course no-one would be this brave to challenge a colossus as Roman Reigns._

«Thanks.» Lydia sighed, reclining her head back to look at Joe, who winked.

«No problem, _baby girl._» he took the beer the guy put in front of him and it was enough another cold glare to convince him to give up talking again to Lydia.

«Jon sends you to be my bodyguard?»

«Nah, I'm just keeping an eye out for him.» Joe answered nonchalantly, shrugging and taking a sip from his beer «You having fun?»

«Isn't it clear?» she giggled, drinking too from her cocktail.

«From the way you forced half, male roster to follow you on the dance floor? Naaaah!» he teased her, winking again.

Lydia laughed again and she whirled on the stool, so she could directly look at him, then she looked around the chaotic room. «Have you seen Jon?»

Roman duplicated her movement and look around, trying to locate him. «Oh, there he is!» he said, pointing him with one hand.

Lydia follow the trajectory of his finger: Jon was sitting at the table, where she was before – _they had practically swapped places _– and, next to him, Renee Young was skittish smiling, resting one of her hands on his hard biceps.

_Dolph's words filled her mind._

"_Be careful of that girl, Lydia. She has got a crush on your Lunatic Fringe. It's not a secret they have an affair… or had it."_

_No, it definitely wasn't a secret._

_And then, why was he smiling like that, with those adorable dimples on his cheeks and a so relaxed attitude?_

Lydia felt her heart hurt like someone had inserted one hand inside her chest and had tightened it.

«…okay?» Joe's voice forced her to come back to reality.

She shook her head and struggled to look away from them; she finally glanced at the Samoan. «What did you say?»

«Wanna come back to the table? People here is starting to push me and I don't really want to start a brawl with some drunk who's in high spirits!»

_Coming back to the table? To Jon and… Renee? Yeah, what a wonderful idea!_

«Wait…» she said and, under Joe's curious and bewildered eyes, Lydia tossed the cocktail off «Can I have another one of these?» she asked at the barman and, before anybody could protest, she gave him a ten dollars bill, to pay for herself.

«Easy, tiger. Aren't you going too far?» Roman asked worried.

Lydia shrugged. «It's not that strong: lots of fruit, modest alcohol.»

The barman gave her a new _Passion Fruit_, but with no strawberries inside, this time. _Dickhead._

She grabbed it and got up, nodding Joe to lead the way.

* * *

_**Next on Anything but Ordinary...**_

_"Excuse me...?"_

Jon turned around, finally looking away from Lydia and observing the man standing next to him.

_"You know that girl?"_

_"Why?"_

_"You know her or not?"_

Jon just briefly nodded.

_"I'm quite in a rush, but could you give this to her for me, please?"_

The man handed a business card to Jon.

**_Among the usual sweetness..._**

Jon reached her and, in a heart-beat, Lydia found herself being wrapped in his strong arms. All the muscles of his body were still tensed and hard because of the match he had just competed in.

_"Let's go away... just the two of us. Annul whatever ya had planned. Get away. Get away with me."_

**_Uncontrollable reactions..._**

_"I FUCKIN' TOLD YA!" _Jon shouted, flinging himself at Colby and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

_"Jon, you should calm yourself down, it's just..."_

_"FUCK YOU! NOW THEY'RE GONNA TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AND IT'S ALL OF HIS FAULT!"_

**_People from the past..._**

_"Oh my gosh... Lydia!"  
_

Lydia turned around just in time for being swaped.

A girl with short, blonde hair was hugging her.

_"B...?"_

**_And more memory's problems..._**

_"Lydia, what ya remember about yesterday night?"  
_

_"Not so much... why? Oh my God! I did or said something wrong?!"_

_"No, calm down... ya did nothing. But ya really don't remember anything?"_

_"No... I'm sorry. What happened, Jon?"_

**_The whole situation becomes even more complicated..._**

_"Sethie... are you okay? What...?"  
_

Seth Rollins turned toward her, swaying on unstable legs. His big, dark eyes were full of a stormy rage.

_"She broke up with me..." _he whispered _"Leighla broke up with me and it's all of your fault!" _he suddenly shouted, making her wince.

_"Col.. what are you tal-"_

Lydia couldn't finish the sentence, because suddenly Seth was on her.

_**And when the truth comes to light...**_

_"Hey, little fighter: what's happened to you? You seem... shocked."  
_

Lydia stared at him, without knowing what to say. Then, she hid her face behind her hands and finally allowed herself to break down.

_**And you start to ask for help...**_

_"What can you remember about your past, miss Russo?"  
_

Lydia looked at the white ceiling and sighed.

_"Little or no. There are flashes... confused memories. I don't really know."_

_"Talk to me about them. What do you see?"_

_"Moments. Soiree with my family. Hanging out with some friends, but I canit recognize their faces. Days spent to train myself, maybe in a gym or with my jujitsu class. But everytime I try to focus on one single memory, it disappears."_

_"What about your parents? How did they take the news?"_

Lydia closed her eyes. _"They..."_

**_Things keeps to be Anything but Ordinary!_**

_"JON! WATCH IT!"  
_

(...)

The big, black SUV was upside down on the grass, the wheels still going in the air.


	36. It Was The Night Things Changed

******Author's note:****** I'm quite in a rush, so I just leave you to the reading of this new chapter, hoping you're gonna like it! Let me know as always, your reviews make my days and give me so much inspiration to keep going ahead!

**Thanks to ChelleLew to have revisioned this English version of the chapter!  
**

Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**36\. It was the night things changed**

«… so I think I could accept it, it's a good step ahead in my career, isn't it?» Renee Young was saying to Dean when Lydia and Joe joined them at the table.

Jon immediately looked away from the blonde girl to address a lazy smile to Lydia, who was slipping next to him.

«Hey, there ya are.» he welcomed her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her tightly her to himself; he kissed her temple «Where were ya?»

Lydia blushed, pointing to the dance floor. «Over there, having some fun. You didn't come dancing, _Mr Ambrose_?»

Renee stiffened, hurt by being so _happily_ ignored by Jon as soon as that _bobby soxer_ appeared.

_What did she have that made her so special? She wasn't beautiful nor attractive… and she definitely wasn't Ambrose's type._

Jon was now sniggering. «I don't dance, _Sunshine_.» he answered, hiding a new smile behind the beer mug.

«Don't you?! They're dance moves though, the ones you do in the ring!» she teased him amused.

«What moves…? I do… I do not dance.» Jon set, shaking his head and letting his hair fall to cover his forehead.

«Yes, you do! You just wiggle!» Lydia wiggled, acting as Dean Ambrose, which made Joe burst out laughing. «Hey, _dude_: she's right, you do that!»

«I get – I do not wiggle!» Jon protested, frowning and trying to suppress a smile «Do I look like Norman Smiley to you?»

Lydia giggled and nodded, so he glared at her and grabbed her chin in his hand. «How dare you! I don't wiggle in the ring! Got it?» he harshly stated, but there was an amused light in his eyes.

«Got it, sir!» Lydia giggled again. She had to admit she felt a bit dizzy: after all, that cocktail wasn't more fruits than alcohol and she had already drunk three of those!

«Good girl.» Jon answered and pecked her lips, wrapping her shoulders with one arm and keeping her pressed against himself, as he drank another sip of his beer.

Renee Young had observed the scene with an hard and cold expression: _she hated them together. They had nothing to do one with another! How could Jon have chosen her? What did she give him? What did they have in common? And now… she got in her way even inside WWE! Oh yes, you already took the guy I love away from me, do you wanna take also my job? Stupid simpering bitch…_

«Renee, you okay?» Joe's dark voice brought her back to reality, forcing her to look away from the couple in front of her. The Samoan was looking at her with an intense glance of his grey irises, scrutinizing her very carefully. _He sees too much._

Renee forced a smile on her red lips. «Yeah, why?» she candidly asked, fluttering her doe-eyes.

Joe shrugged. «You seemed to be quite… concentrated.»

«It's okay, I was just immersed in my own thoughts, I'm fine!»

«If you're sure…»

«Ya have red cheeks and lucid eyes.» Jon was murmuring to Lydia, brushing his fingers against her streaming cheeks «Ya drunk, _little fighter_?»

Lydia shook her head. «Not at all! It's just the third of these I drank, they ain't this strong!» she got rid of him «What are you drinking, instead?» she asked curious.

_Again, Renee's words boomed in her mind._

"_I already ordered you a beer, Dean! Your favorite one!"_

_As if she wanted to rub in her face she knew which was his favorite beer! Tsk! Now she would have known it as well._

«_Guinness._» Jon answered, approaching the beer mug to her lips «Wanna taste it?»

Lydia nodded and took a sip, but then she wrinkled her lips into a grimace. «It's bitter.» she protested, still having in her mouth the sweet taste of her cocktail.

Jon chuckled and shook his head. «Ya adorable.» he murmured, pressing again his lips against her temple.

«'Cause I don't like your beer?» she asked amused, looking at him from below with a sweet pout.

«Nope, cos ya have a funny white mustache of beer on your upper lip, _Sunshine_.» he teased her.

«What? Clean me up!» she protested like a little kid, hitting him with a blow on his chest.

Jon looked up to the sky and moved his finger upon her lip, gathering the beer foam. Then, without looking away from her, with irises which was so intense that she felt being almost swallow up by them, he brought his index finger to his lips and slowly sucked it.

_God… Jonathan Good was sex on legs._

_And the cocky bastard perfectly knew that and he played all his cards to his favour._

Lydia felt her stomach twisting and a trembling sigh left her lips. She blushed even more.

«Now ya all clean, _Sunshine_.» he murmured then, with an husky and sexy voice, smirking because he had became totally aware of the effect he was having on her.

«T-Thank you…» Lydia stuttered, her eyes downcast.

«Like I said, adorable.» he repeated amused.

Renee had observed the entire scene and she had now one hand tightened in a fist under the table.

«You wanna go grab something else to drink, Ren?» Joe delicatedly asked, protruding toward her to brush her arm.

The blondie girl shook herself off and looked at him, but it was just like she couldn't see him. «Yeah, whatever.» she weakly answered, getting up and following him to the bar.

_It wasn't over yet. She just needed to get a grip of herself. And to walk away from those two. Jon was so sweet… he was queasy._

«He finally understood!» Jon snorted exasperated.

Lydia curiously glanced at him. «Who?»

«Joe. I wanted them to get lost and…» he pulled her to himself, slipping her legs on his thighs «To leave us alone.»

Lydia blushed again and rested one hand on his chest. «Yeah? Why?»

Jon smirked. «So I could do this…» he lowered down and pressed his lips on hers, sweetly kissing her.

His lips were soft and they tasted of beer, but against hers still had an amazing flavor. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and caressed hers, a gruff sensation of absolute domination, which made her lose touch of reality.

_Everytime Jon kissed her, it was just like he didn't drop the ball to remind her he possessed her._

_She was his property._

When he pulled away, with that cocky smirk on his lips, Lydia stared at him, her eyes even more lucid. «And couldn't you do this in any case?» she whispered, breathless.

«Yep.» Jon answered, clutching in one shoulder «But I don't like having an audience. I like to keep my privacy… _unlike someone else._»

Jon looked amused toward the dancefloor and Lydia curiously followed his gaze: among the crowd of dancing people, there was…

«Is that… Seth?» she whispered, frowning.

_Seth Rollins was clutching the blondie girl she had seen before, in an attitude which was much more than simply intimate. They were brushing their bodies one against the other, with no discretion, dancing like they were alone in that room._

«Yep.» Jon said, distractedly caressing her arm.

«But… but isn't he… isn't he engaged with…»

«Leighla?» Jon chuckled «Yeah. But he liked to have fun, when she can't see him.»

«Oh.» Lydia wrinkled her nose, a little vexed. «And isn't he afraid that… someone might take a picture of them?»

«With these lights? Ya can't see farther than ya nose, _Sunshine_. And then, they're just dancing, after all. They're no kissin'.»

«According to me, what they're doing it's quite worse than kissing.» Lydia commented, not being able to look away from them.

Even in the darkness, she could notice how much beautiful the girl was: she had long, golden hair, tanned skin and the body suitable to a _Victoria's Secret's_ model. The white dress she was wearing was so tight-fitting it seemed a second skin, but it suited her perfectly. With the silver decoulté she was wearing, she was even taller than Colby.

«Aww, ya so prudish.» Jon jeered at her.

Lydia pouted and shook her head, finally looking away from them and resting her eyes on his boyfriend, who had an amused sparkle in his eyes.

«Didn't think Colby to be the kind of guy who…»

«Unashamedly cheats on his woman?» Jon ended for her, raising a brow.

«Does he really do that?» she asked curious, but then she added «I know it's none of my business.»

«No, it's not.» Jon harshly answered, but then his eyes softened again «Leighla and Colby had… a complicated relationship. They live separately for more than a half year and he's always around the world, surrounded by temptations. It's quite normal he caves in sometimes, he's a man. The flesh is weak.» he added, taking a sip of beer.

_It's quite normal he caves in sometimes, he's a man._

Lydia swallowed and stiffened. «Wow, reassuring words to say to your girlfriend.» she murmured.

Jon stared at her bewildered, then he narrowed his gaze. «Why? What did I say wrong, _Sunshine_?» he asked naively.

_Jonathan Good really didn't know anything about relationship, it was quite evident._

«So, is it normal to you cheat on your girlfriend, just because you have many temptations around?» she asked grumpy, folding her arms to her chest.

«Hey, it's only cheating if you get caught.» Jon answered seraphic.

«So, if I don't catch you, you can bang someone else?» she tartly asked, feeling suddenly angry.

She didn't want to blurt it out like that, but maybe there wasn't a nicer way to say it.

_And then, it was also alcohol fault._

Jon widened his eyes and blanched, becoming aware just in that very moment of the gaffe he had just done, to protect his friend. «No! Oh, shit… I don't…!»

«You don't what, _Dean_?» she hissed.

_She was really pissed off._

Jon didn't have time to answer or to try and justify himself, because in that moment Dolph came back to the table and sat down next to Lydia, totally ignoring the fact that _maybe_ Dean and her wanted to be alone.

«Karaoke will be up in ten minutes!» he announced, with a glee that Jon found extremely annoying «Why don't you sign yourself up, _babe_?»

Lydia turned toward Nick, candidly smiling at him and giving Dean her back. His expression became even more hard and stern. There was no amusement left in his blue eyes.

«Uhm… no, I don't think it's a good idea, _Nick_…» she said, a bit in awe.

«Oh, don't act shy now! You went on air worldwide as Monday Night RAW special ring-announcer, tonight! You can't feel in awe for a little song to the karaoke in an unknown pub in Oklahoma City!» Dolph protested.

«Ziggler's right! Girl, you MUST sing!» Naomi stepped in between, arriving from the dance floor with one of the Usos, who had an arm around her shoulders «Jon and I just signed up! You have to, too! Lydia had a wonderful voice, we have listened her singing at Roman's daughter's birthday party: she has a gift, hasn't she, Ambrose?» she ringed enthusiastic.

Jon shook himself off and looked at Trinity. «Uhm, yeah.» he distractedly agreed.

_He was still too much busy in incinerate Dolph with his glare._

From his point of view, Ziggler was completely ignoring him, his big blue eyes pointed on Lydia, who was nervously torturing her lips, trying to bail herself out.

«Guys, I don't…»

«Oh, c'mon! Don't play hard to get, _babe_! Let's go, I'll sing with you! Let's go sign up!» Nick didn't gave her time to protest, because he grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

_Under Jon's furious gaze._

«_I'll sing with you…!_» Dean tartly mocked Dolph, kicking the bench and huffing «_Fuck off!_» he cursed under his breath, finishing his beer with three long sips and slamming the mug on the table.

«You okay?» Renee's sweet voice asked, as she took again her place next to him.

Jon glared at her, with an icy glance. «Whatcha drinkin'?» he bluntly asked.

«Oh, it's…»

«Don't really care, may I?» he asked, reaching her out and scrutinizing her with those intense blue eyes which had always been able to let her knees… _and her heart_… tremble.

«Y-yes, of course…» Renee answered, furiously blushing.

Jon smirked and brushed his fingers against hers, taking the glass away from her hand and drinking a long sip. He widened his eyes and gave the glass back to her.

«What the fuck is that?» he asked, pulling a face.

«_Passion Fruits._» Renee shyly answered «Don't you like it?»

«_It's too much sweet._» he said, licking his lips.

_And it tastes of Lydia._

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. **__**Delta.**_

_**The SHIELD.**_

Suddenly, the _Hounds of Justice_'s theme song filled the short silence between the end of a song and the beginning of another. Renee looked around, baffled.

«Did you hear that?» she asked, leaning toward Jon to let him hear her, because now a new techno song had filled the room.

Jon briefly nodded and his eyes landed on Lydia's shoulder bag, abandoned on the chair with her black coat.

_She was the only one who could have that ringtone._

With no hesitation, Jon grabbed the shoulder bag, which vibrated, and unzipped it, grabbing the cellphone.

«Dean, you shouldn't…» Renee tried, but he hushed her with a gesture of his hand.

«It's _my girlfriend_'s phone, I can.» he harshly answered and Renee looked down and swallowed, mortified.

Jon stared at the screen.

_**Incoming call… B.**_

He swallowed and took a deep breath: what did he have to do? Answer it? Ignoring the call?

«Dean…?» Renee called him, worried by the change of expression his face had gained: he seemed to be now very angry.

With an abrupt gesture, Jon pressed the red button, rejecting the call, and put Lydia's cellphone in his pocket, under Renee's curious eyes.

They remained silent. Dean kept to nervously stare into space and had both his hands tightened on the table. Renee looked at him sideways, wondering what was happened to make him so nervous.

_Who was B?_

Suddenly, the psychedelic lights in the room turned off and a single spotlight illuminated the stage, remained in the darkness until that moment.

«Ladies and gentlemen, let's officially begin the karaoke!» the DJ announced «Whoever want to sing a song and hasn't signed up, he or she could do it at that table over there! Don't be shy and have fun!»

Jon was distracted from his thoughts, because the major part of the people who was climbing up the stage were Superstars or Divas and that made him momentarily forget about B. and why did she decide to call Lydia that night.

The Bellas sang _Ooops I Did It Again_ by Britney Spears, followed by Naomi and Jimmy Uso, who sang _Accidentally in Love_ and then…

«Please welcome the next couple: _Nick and Lydia_!»

Jon's bad mood returned, as his jaw clenched and one hand tightened itself in a violent fist. His eyes, now fixed on the stage, burned of rage.

Lydia was smiling with her usual carefree sweetness, her hair a bit ruffled and her cheeks flushed. Nick was looking at her amused, near her, _too much_ near her. Some staff member gave them two microphones and then Taylor Swift's _22_ musical base started.

Jon lightly smiled, guessing she was the one to choose that song. _She loved Taylor Swift._

«_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh._» Dolph began.

Lydia smiled, then she sang the second stanza. «_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh!_»

«_Yeah! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_.» they sang together «_It's miserable and magical! Oh, yeah! Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines… It's time! Uh oh! I don't know about you!_» Lydia pointed Dolph, then herself «_But I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright, if you keep me next to you!_» now she had turned toward the audience and her index finger was pointing Jon «_You don't know about me! But I'll bet you want to…Everything will be alright!_»

Jon chuckled and shook his head: when Lydia sang, she lightened up… she was happy, carefree, amused. _She was beautiful._ How could he be mad at her?

_No, it was Lydia who was mad at him, for what he had said. Goddamit, what a dickhead he was._ He shook his head, mentally cursing at himself.

_He needed to make it up… to… apologize._

Lydia and Nick continued to sing and the explosive charge she had soon captivated the entire pub: it seemed to be to a concert. She jumped here and there on the stage, wiggled her shoulders and her hips and handed the microphone to the audience to make it participate.

_She seemed to be born to stay on a stage._

* * *

Many others came in succession on the stage and Lydia climbed on it many other times. She had been involved by The Bellas for a Spanish song, very cheerful; then she had convinced Damien Sandow to sing _Holiday _by Green Day and she had sung again with Nick, this time _Call Me Maybe._

She was really having a good time, but, in between a song and another, she went to the bar a little too often and, whilst her pocket didn't empty – _first Nick, then Damien, then Cesaro had offered her drinks _– the level of alcohol in her blood was exponentially increasing, making her less shy and more shameless and cheerful.

She had never returned to Jon, because she didn't want to ruin her good mood because of him and his out of place words.

_And, by the way, she was sure he was having fun with Renee… as she couldn't catch him._

«Fuck you.» she muttered to herself, as she waited for still another _Passion Fruits._ She had lost count of how many of those she had drunk, maybe five… or six… Oh, who cared?

Someone handed a bill next to her. «May I offer you the next round?»

Lydia blinked and turned on the stool, observing the man standing next to her: it wasn't Dean… it wasn't Seth… it wasn't Roman. It wasn't either Nick… nor anybody she knew, actually.

The man, who was now smiling at her, was thin and dressed in a grey suit and he was very elegant. He had short hair and a pair of squared shaped glasses, which made his brown eyes bigger.

_Another admirer? She had had enough, for that night, thank you very much. But if she didn't have to pay, then…_

Lydia shrugged. «Thanks.» she simply answered, grabbing the glass the barman gave to her. «This guy pays for me!» she shouted to the waitress and, without waiting, she turned around and went away.

«Hey, don't! Wait, don't run away like that!» the man ran after her, stopping her by an arm.

Lydia looked at the hand with which he had grabbed her, then she looked at him. «You better not touch me like that. I'm friend of a loooot of wrestlers, around here.» she warned him, slurring her speech.

The man raised his hands in resignation. «Excuse me, please. I've been inappropriate. I just wanted to talk with you.»

«Mom told me not to talk with strangers.» she reproached, pouting «So, byeeeeeee!»

She turned around and entered again into the crowd.

«No, wai-» the man tried to stop her, but someone came in his way, impeding him to follow her.

«I think the girl had been quite clear.» Roman sternly said, his huge, muscled arms folded to his chest. He hadn't lost sight of Lydia, not even for one second. «Leave her alone, if you are not looking for trouble, got it?»

The man opened his lips. «But I just wanted to…»

«You just wanted to… _nothing._ Get lost.» Seth commanded, flanking his friend.

Then he turned around and reached Lydia, who was now dancing alone under the stage, to the rhythm of the song two guys were singing.

«Hey, _sweetheart._» he came near her, resting one hand behind her back, his lips near her ear, to be heard.

Lydia winced and poured a bit of cocktail on her chest.

«Sethie!» she happily exclaimed «Don't sneak up to me like that, you scared me…! Look… what a disaster!» she pointed her jersey, now wet of alcohol.

Colby chuckled. «Sorry, _sweetheart_, didn't mean to. Wait, come with me, we can grab a tissue.»

Lydia shrugged. «Nah, relax, it will dry immediately! It's so hot in here… oh, I'd like to take this jersey off!»

_She was drunk. Totally drunk._

«Lydia…»

«Dance with me, Sethie! Let's dance!» with still the glass in one hand, she took him with the other hand and did a pirouette under his arm.

Colby stopped her. «How many of those drinks have you drunk?» he asked worried.

«I dunno! Who cares?» she giggled amused and brought the glass to her lips, once again. But, before she could take a sip, Colby took it away from her hand and she pouted.

_God, with those lucid, big eyes, her cheeks red and her lips pouted like that… Lydia was even more alluring._

«_I_ care.» he said sternly, observing her with piercing eyes «And _Jon_ cares.» he added then, forcing those words out of his mouth.

«Pffff. Jon.» Lydia said with a grimace half revolted and half annoyed, shaking her head «He doesn't really care!»

Colby stared at her, raising an eyebrow. «The hell are you talking about? Of course he cares.» he wrapped one arm around her waist, starting to lead her away from the stage «Let's go, I'm taking you to him, he's looking for you, you know?»

Lydia abruptly stopped and then backed out of his grip, pushing both her hands on his chest. «No! I don't wanna go to him! He can stay with Renee, so he can fuck with her! It's not cheating, if he doesn't get caught, is it?» she twittered annoyed, glaring at Colby.

«Lydia, what are you…?»

«Nah-ah!» she interrupted him, shaking her index finger in front of his face «Don't play dumb with me, _Mr. Rollins!_ I know you think the same! I saw you, you know? Leighla is so damn right to be jealous bitch to you!»

Colby widened his eyes, then cleared his throat and tried to recover from the astonishment her words caused to him. He rested again his hand behind her back. «You're drunk, _sweetheart._ It's better if we grab your stuff and go back to the hotel.»

Lydia pushed him away again. «Don't touch me! I don't wanna go home, _I'm finally having fun!_» she protested as a capricious child.

«Lydia…» Colby's voice was calm, but it seemed on the verge of loosing his patience.

«You know what I wanna do, _Sethie_? I wanna go on the stage! I wanna sing! Yeah, I'm gonna sing!» she said, nodding to give emphasis to her words.

«I don't think that's a good idea…»

«I do, instead!» she looked at him with a big grin «Come sing with me!» she then exclaimed, grabbing him by one hand.

«What?! No, _sweetheart._ I'm not g-»

«Oh, c'mon! We could… mmm…. You know _Say Something_? No? And _Just Give Me A Reason_?»

«No, Lydia, we have to…» Seth tried again, but she was unstoppable.

«Okay, got it, I'm gonna sing alone! Can you take my glass… oh, you already took it! What an efficient, good boy you are!» she gave him a pair of pat on his shoulders, then she turned around and walked toward the stage.

_He needed to inform Jon. Lydia was totally out._

* * *

It was at least half an hour, if not more, Jon was looking for Lydia in the crowd. Sometimes, he saw her, tried to reach her, but someone got in his way and, every time, when he arrived in the point where he had seen her, she was gone.

_He was about to make a massacre._

Then, suddenly, he saw her: she was again on the stage and had took an acoustic guitar; she was sitting on a stool and was adjusting the microphone to the right height.

_He remained frozen to observe her, with a flashback sensation which moved on that borderline between pleasure and pain._

_It was exactly like the first time he had seen her: alone, on a stage, with a guitar in her arms and her expression lost and melancholic._

She cleared her voice and then she started to play and to sing, stopping his time as always. Everything became dark and she was the only thing to exist in his world.

«_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like_

_There ain't nothing more right babe._

_Misty morning comes again and I can't_

_Help but wish I could see your face._

_And I knew from the first note played_

_I'd be breaking all my rules to see you._

_You smile that beautiful smile and_

_All the girls in the front row scream your name._»

Lydia was amazing. When she sang, she lightened up. There was something magnetic in her… something which made his heart inexplicably beat faster in his chest.

«_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you…»_

«Excuse me…?»

Jon turned around, finally looking away from Lydia, even if unwillingly. He observed the man next to him, he had never seen him before: he was shorter than Jon himself, thin and well-dressed, with a pair of squared shaped glasses on his hooked nose.

«Yeah?» he asked, annoyed he had distracted him from Lydia.

The man cordially smiled, but Jon didn't reciprocate, just glaring at him.

«You know that girl?» the man asked, pointing at Lydia with a nod of his head.

Dean narrowed his eyes, in alert, and tightened his hands. «Why?»

«_I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you!_»

«You know her or you don't?» he insisted and Jon stared at him, more and more nervous. He just nodded, wondering what in the hell that guy wanted with Lydia.

_It was someone who knew her?_

The man's lips opened in a big smile. «Oh, finally I can talk to someone!» he exclaimed to himself, starting to rummage in the pockets of the grey jacket he was wearing. Jon looked at him with growing gut feeling, which was making him sick.

«_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, Superstar…_»

«I'm quite in a rush…» the man added «But can you give this to her from me?»

He pulled a business card out of the pocket and handed it to him.

Jon skeptically raised a brow, but he eventually took it and nodded again.

«Thank you so much! I hope I'll have her news soon!» the mysterious man exclaimed, with an enthusiasm that Jon found seriously irritating.

_He wanted to punch him in the face._

He lowered his gaze on the business card, trying to read the information in the dimlight of the pub.

"**Mel's Recording Studio"**

**melvin . clarke melrecords . com**

**405 – 856 – 2840**

_Was… was that a business card of a record company?!_

«Jon! Here you are!»

«We've looked for you like everywhere!»

Roman and Seth joined him, muscle in the crowd, and Dean winced, coming out from his thoughts. Raising his gaze, he saw Lydia was still on the stage. Her voice monopolized his attention for some seconds, having a sort of calming effect on his nerves.

«_Morning loneliness comes around_

_When I'm not dreaming about you._

_When my world wakes up today_

_You'll be in another town._

_And I knew when I saw your face_

_I'd be counting down the ways to see you._

_You smile that beautiful smile and_

_All the girls in the front row scream your name_.»

«Who was that man?» Joe asked, bringing him back to reality.

Jon shook himself off and tightened the hand in a fist, crushing the business card and promptly hiding it.

«Which man?» he answered calm, with no emotion.

«The man who was standing next to you, well-dress, with a pair of glasses.» Colby said «We've seen him trying to talk to Lydia at all costs.»

Jon shrugged. «He mistook her with some tv series actress.» he lied, continuing to keep his eyes on Lydia.

«_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you…»_

«Oh, yeah?» Colby said, frowning and glancing at Joe, who just shrugged.

«Yes.» Jon cut them off, inserting his hand inside the pocket of his leather jacket and hiding the business card.

In that very moment, the pocket vibrated.

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. **__**Delta.**_

_**The SHIELD.**_

«Did you hear that?» Joe said, looking around «It seemed…»

Jon pulled Lydia's cellphone out.

«Don't ya ever give the fuck up…?» he nervously muttered, reading the name on the screen.

_**Incoming call… B.**_

«Isn't that Lydia's…» Colby noticed, but Jon didn't let him finish.

«Gotta go out. Ya keep an eye on Lydia, yeah? Great.» and, without further waiting, he disappeared into the crowd, under Joe and Colby's baffled eyes.

Lydia, who had looked at Jon for the entire time, felt her heart sinking a bit to the sight of Jon who was leaving the room, never looking back at her.

_Where was he going so fast?_

_And why in the hell Renee was now following him?_

_«I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you…» _she sang _«Give me a photograph to hang on my wall…»_

She sighed, seeing him disappeared beyond the door_. «Superstar…»_

* * *

**What does B. want with Lydia? Is Jon gonna answer her? And will he give her the business card? What is Lydia gonna do more than she already did, being so drunk? Will Jon be able to redeem himself? And why is Renee following him outside? To have the answer to all of these questions, just keep following me! And review! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update! THANK YOU!  
**


	37. Can I Make It More Obvious?

******Author's note:****** Oddly enough I'm being punctual and giving you a new chapter just a week later the last one! You happy? (: Hope you're gonna like it, it's a very important chapter in the growing of Lydia and Jon's relationship and I can tell you it's one of my favorite chapter so far! So, let me know what you think about it! And thank you so much for your continuous support, your words mean the world to me!

**Thanks to ChelleLew to have revisioned this English version of the chapter!  
**

Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**37\. Can I make it more obvious?**

The cold air of the night welcomed him as soon as he set foot outside the bar. A thousand shivers ran through his arm and back: the difference in temperature was heinous and his breath quickly condensed in front of his mouth. He was trembling, but it wasn't just because of the cold.

Jon stared at the screen of Lydia's cell phone which finally stopped ringing.

_What the hell did B. want with her? Why did she keep calling her with that sudden urgency? Why that night?_

_And then there was that stupid man from the record studio and his stupid business card. What did he want from Lydia?_

_What the fuck was all of that shit? Was everyone trying to get under his skin and fucking trying to get on his nerves? What the hell did everyone want with Lydia? They must leave her alone. He wouldn't let anybody take her away from him._

_Nobody would take her away._

_Lydia was his property. He would fight to keep her with him. At all costs._

He slipped the cell phone again inside the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, bringing one to his lips. A little, tapered hand approached him: it was holding a burning lighter in its fingers. Jon jerked his arm and bluntly grabbed the wrist, making the girl who had offered him the light wince. He lowered his gaze and his eyes landed on…

«Renee.»

«Sorry…» she awkwardly whispered «I just thought you…»

Jon didn't let her finish. He took the lighter from her hand and lit the cigarette, then he gave it back to her.

«Thanks.» he simply said, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke toward the starry sky.

Renee remained and observed him, shy and nervous in front of him. Dean Ambrose was handsome and to look at him made her heart hurt, because he was of such perfection she could have been consumed with it… _and she did._

«Whatcha doin' out here?» he suddenly asked, making her wince and come out from her deep thoughts. «And don't tell me ya wanted to smoke, I know ya don't.» Jon lowered his gaze on her, his expression serious.

Renee swallowed and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. «I saw you exiting the room in a rush and I just wanted to be sure you were okay…» she confessed.

Jon slightly smiled and shook his head. «Ya should stop worrying 'bout me, ya know? It's no good for ya, ya know?» he murmured, taking another drag of his cigarette.

«But I…» Renee exclaimed, snap-raising her face, her eyes now wet. She found Jon's face few inches away and her heart jumped in her throat.

«Why ya do this, Renee?» he whispered, scrutinizing her eyes «It's because ya like me? Ya fell in love with me?»

Renee stuttered something unclear and her cheeks flushed. «I…»

«Don't.» he cut her off «Please, don't.»

«What?» she whispered confused and her eyes lingered on his lips.

Jon shook his head. «Ya been a good fuck, I mean it. We had fun together. But ya didn't have to fall in love with me, I told ya. I warned ya it wouldn't be anything more than a shag.»

Renee took a step back, as a hurt expression passed on her face. «W-why are you telling me all of this? I just wanted to…»

«Ya just wanted to what?» he provoked her, cocking his head to one side «Ya wanna act like a friend? Is that whatcha want? Being my friend?» he chuckled, clearly taunting her.

«I…» Renee tried once again.

«Good. If it's that what ya want, being my friend, can I talk to you 'bout my _girlfriend_, right? Lydia, ya know?»

«Jon, you're angry and drunk and…»

«Oh, yeah. I'm drunk, Renee. But ya know as one goes, don't ya? _In vino veritas._ And, trust me, darlin', I'm still clear headed enough to remember I don't wanna have anything to do with ya anymore. I don't wanna have anything to do with any other woman! Cos I want Lydia, but I'm such a fuckin' dick and I ruined everything, _once again._ I can't handle relationships, ya know, don't ya? Of course ya do know it. And yet, ya still fell in love with me! And Renee, sweetheart, ya so fucking beautiful, but I don't love ya. And I'll never ever love ya! So, stop pursuing me, whatever there was between the two of us, it's over.»

He had talked almost never taking a breath, as if he needed to throw those words out of his chest. He thought he would have felt better, immediately after, but the shattered expression on Renee's face didn't made him feel any better. She had wet eyes and it was clear she was about to burst out crying.

«Shit.» he murmured, running on hand on his face «Hey, don't. Listen, I've been a little too harsh, okay? I didn't mean…»

«No.» this time it was her to cut him off «That was exactly what you meant, _Jon._»

Jon winced, Renee had never called him with his real name, because he had never wanted her to.

_For her, he had to be just Dean Ambrose, because he knew he would never give Jonathan Good to her._

Jon looked away from his stormy eyes and ran one hand to nervously tousle his hair.

«But I didn't mean to talk to ya like that. Ya didn't deserve it and I…»

«Oh, please! Please! Now don't you dare saying you're fucking sorry and don't eat your words, because we both know that is exactly what you think! Don't worry, I'll take my leave and I won't hover around you anymore, so you can be happy with your new dolly. How long, this time, huh? Another month? Then you'll get sick even of her, because that's how you are! You're just fuck up and you don't know how to love, you'll never know how to love! The only thing you really want is being inside a pair of legs every night, to vent your frustration out! And you don't fucking care if you hurt someone! Well, you know what? I feel so stupid to fall in love with you! And you were right to tell me I didn't have to, because you don't know what love is! You've never received it, not even from your parents, and now…»

In a heartbeat, Jon was on her. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall: now he was really pissed off. «Don't talk 'bout things ya don't understand.» he dangerously hissed.

Renee swallowed, but then she got free from his grab and pushed him away. «Don't touch me! I hate you, Jonathan Good! I hate you with all of my soul! And when you're little princess realizes you're just another fuck up, you're just a _monster_ and she leaves you, because trust me, she will, don't come crying between my legs!»

This said, Renee turned around and stormed inside the bar, tears streaming on her cheeks.

Jon remained still for some seconds, absorbing the gravity of the words Renee had yelled to him.

_Fuck, they did hurt. They hurt because they mirrored all of his most intimate fears. His latent fright that Lydia would realized he wasn't the prince she believe he was… but he was just another monster. A beast._

_But could the beast come back to be a human being, thanks to love?_

_No… there was no love._

"_You're just_ _a fucked up and you don't know how to love, you'll never know how to love!_ _Because you don't know what love is!"_

_There was no love._

«GODDAMMIT!» Jon shouted and threw a punch against the wall, so strongly it dented the white gypsum and he scratched his knuckles.

_What the fuck was wrong with him? He wasn't even THIS drunk!_

It was because of Lydia. Because he had fucking argued with her… because she had kept avoiding him for the entire night. And then, there was still that damn, sad smile on her lips, as she was singing.

"_I'm no-one special, just another wide-eyed girl, who's desperately in love with you…"_

_If she just would have known it wasn't like that… she was so fucking wrong._

«Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!» he cursed again, repeatedly hitting the wall.

_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. **__**Delta.**_

_**The SHIELD.**_

The pocket of his jeans vibrated once again and Jon growled frustrated, taking both his hands in his hair.

«FUCKIN' LEAVE ME ALONE!» he yelled to the sky, as he furiously pulled out her cell phone.

_B. again. But it wasn't a call, this time. It was a text._

From the locked screen he could read just the preview.

"_Lydia, please, answer my fucking calls! I saw U on TV, U were in a fucking WWE ring… WTF?! Call me, U can't…"_

Jon felt his heart stopping in his chest.

_The whole, wide world had seen her. Everyone could have recognized her, found her… taken her away from him._

«No, goddammit… no! No, no no…»

He had to read the rest of that text and he had to… _he had to delete it._

Yeah, Lydia couldn't read it. She couldn't see it. She couldn't…

_He himself didn't even know what did he not want to happen, he just knew he didn't want someone to take her away from him. It was whole the fucking day he had that bad sensation in his guts._

That was also the principal reason why he got so angry at Colby, when he had suggested Lydia to replace Justin Roberts to The Authority.

"_Everyone's gonna fucking see her, didn't ya think 'bout that?!" he had snapped, before Stephanie and Triple H joined them in the locker room._

"_So what?" Colby had answered "Where's the problem?"_

Here there was, the fucking problem! People who recognized her, people who wanted her, people who looked for her!

He tried to unlock the screen, but he found out it was blocked by a numerical key frame.

"_What the hell? Since when did she block her cell phone?"_

He was so pissed off, he didn't even realize that, on the background of the cellphone there was the picture Colby had taken to the two of them inside their locker room.

That whole situation wasn't helping his growing nerves. He had so much adrenaline inside his body right now, he didn't even feel his knuckles burning, even though they were completely scratched and blood was slowly pouring from them. He ran one hand through his hair, pacing back and forth.

_A numerical key frame._

"_C'mon, Jon, think. What could it be? A date. Yes, it must be a date."_

He tried with Lydia's birthday: 09-15-1988

_Wrong key._

«Fuck!» he cursed.

He wrote his birthday: 12-07-1985.

_Wrong key._

«Goddamit! What's the fucking number?!»

«Hey, Jon… you okay, man?»

Jon spun around, his eyes wide, his hair ruffled, his face stern.

_He seemed to be insane._

«Joe.» he simply said, taking a deep breath in and trying to calm himself down.

Roman looked at him worried. «Everything okay?» he repeated.

«I…» Jon snorted and shook his head, momentarily returning to his senses «Yes, everything's okay. I was just catching some fresh air and smoking a cigarette.» he put Lydia's cell phone inside his pocket again. He would have to think about it later.

«You sure it's all alright?» Joe insisted. It was always just like that guy had the innate ability to read inside the heart and soul of people.

«Why ya ask?» Jon asked, narrowing his eyes.

«I've just seen Renee coming back inside the pub… and she was crying. Did something happen between the two of you?»

Jon sighed and rested against the wall, taking his forehead in one hand. He was suddenly feeling a huge headache: he just wanted to go inside, get Lydia back and return to the hotel.

«Let's just say I cleared her mind once and for all. We're done.»

Joe snorted a kind of an half snicker and folded his arms to his chest, resting one shoulder against the wall. «And you did that with your usual elegance, I guess.»

Jon glared at him. «Ya came here outside just to fuckin' bite my head off? Ya all know how I am, so it's time for ya to fucking get over it and don't fucking bust my balls!» he snapped tired, shaking his arms into the air.

«Hey, relax man. I'm not here for this.» Roman answered in a self-defensive manner «I'm here to tell you I think we should take Lydia back to the hotel. I don't know how many of those cocktails she drank, but, in spite of what she said, they're definitely not more fruity than alcoholic.»

Dean widened his eyes and stared at him. «Is she okay?» he immediately asked, upset.

Joe had to struggle not to chuckle: he had never seen Jon so into a girl, nor him being this worried about a woman.

_Yeah, he had fallen for her._

«Yes, she's okay. She's just a bit in high spirits.» he reassured him «There's Colby now with her, but I really do think you need to calm her down and convince her to leave. She doesn't listen to us.»

Jon released a long, relieved sigh and his shoulders sagged down. «Yeah, she's quite the spitfire when she's tipsy.» he agreed and couldn't help but affectionately chuckled.

_He still remembered how much moody she was, the first time he had talked to her, outside The Discordant Note._

_Even that night she was tipsy and first she had almost attacked him, then she had been tame and submissive, then had pulled him away and, at last, she had come back to him and had… kissed him._

_Yes, that was their very first kiss, as far as it had been innocent and chaste._

_Probably, she didn't even remember it. But he did._

«C'mon, let's go back inside. Take me to her.»

Joe nodded and they came back inside the bar.

* * *

Inside the bar it was even more hot than before, but maybe it was just the temperature's difference between outside and inside. _Or maybe it was because Jon now felt himself even more agitated than before._

As he muscled in into the crowd of dancing people, Jon could hear just his heart furiously beating and his brain keeping to frantically work, never stopping. His head would have exploded or he would have an heart attack, if he didn't calm down.

Everything was happening at the same time and he couldn't find a fucking moment to collect his thoughts.

First, he said an unhappy line.

"_It's cheating only if you get caught!"_

How in the fucking hell came into his mind to say something like that to his girlfriend? Goddammit. He was such a prick. A fucking dickhead. It was okay not knowing about relationships, but to be so idiot it was a case.

Then, she ignored him for the entire fucking night, happily singing with _Nick_.

_Oh, if he just could have a chance to face him on the ring, he would have seriously beat the hell out him._

Still, Renee who chose the less fitting night to try and get next to him again. Then, that man gave him a business card, implying he wanted to do some kind of working offer into the musical environment to Lydia – _and allowing him to take her away? Yeah, sure._ And then, there was that fucking B., who had never got in touch with Lydia for over a month now, since she had lost her memory, and now she had chosen that fuckin same night to act like a worried and caring friend! And then, there was also the fact she went live worldwide on RAW and all of his deepest nightmares were coming true. He was so fucking afraid someone would have recognized her and would have tried to take her away.

_No, he just couldn't even think to the idea of not having her around anymore._

That's why he needed to find her, to make things up with her, to bring her back to the hotel, with him.

«Here's Col!» Joe shouted, pointing their friend.

Jon followed him and they reached the Architect, who turned around to look at them: he had an upset expression on his face.

«Where's Lydia?» Dean immediately asked, not seeing her next to him.

«She said she needed to go to the ladies! You'll find her there. She went with the Bellas!» Colby answered «Try and coax her to go away, she's out of control!»

Jon nodded and muscled in into the crowd, reaching the bathroom.

* * *

Lydia felt light-headed and couldn't stop giggling. Brie and Nikki were likewise drunk and were laughing on and on, rested on the bathroom's wall.

_They were in total Brie Mode._

«So I told John: if you don't wanna marry me and will never give me babies, never ever, then you don't love me enough…! We should break up!» Nikki was saying, her words came out slurred from her lips, on which the fire-colour lipstick was faded by now.

«You did right, sis!» Brie agreed, reaching the mirror and scrutinizing her reflex «You deserve much better!»

«But I looooooove him!» Nikki complained «I can't let him go, you know?» she leaned against Brie's shoulders dead-weight and the other twin wobbled, holding onto the sink not to fall down.

«It doesn't really matter if you love him.» Lydia bluntly intervened, shaking her head «He would cheat on you anyway, when you can't see him! And he will tell you it's not cheating, cos you didn't catch him!»

Nikki yelped. «Noooo! It's not true! What are you talking about?! John would never cheat on me! Oh my gosh, Brie: and what if Lydia's right? What if John cheats on me?» a simple statement and the twin panic.

«No, no… of course he doesn't.» Brie tried to reassure her, giving her soft pats on her head «Lydia was just kidding, weren't you?» he glared at her.

«I need to pee.» it was the only thing Lydia answered, entering inside the cubicle and closing the door behind.

Nikki and Brie went on chatting, but she didn't listen to them. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her panties down, sighing.

She felt like shit. She was in the same state of the twins out there. She had a huge headache, but what hurt the must was her heart. She couldn't get Jon's words out of her mind.

"_It's quite normal he caves in sometimes, he's a man. The flesh is weak."_

"_Hey, it's only cheating if you get caught."_

Deep down, she knew he didn't mean that, he didn't even realize the meaning those words could have had. But this didn't mean they didn't hurt, because they slipped off his lips so easily, she couldn't help but think they were part of him and his way of being.

_Would she ever be able to change him? Or would he have remained the same? What does she have so special to coax him to stop with her? And what if she was just the umpteenth bang of a month? What if he would get sick of her and would get rid of her?_

_Lydia was quickly falling in love with him… but she felt just like it wasn't the same for him. Maybe, she should have drawn the line at all of that, before she would have definitely sunk and she could never get out of it alive._

_But how could she do that?_

_If she just merely thought to the idea of breaking up with him, she had a nervous breakdown._

_And what if he was the one breaking up with her?_

She closed her eyes and held her tears back with difficulties.

She remained closed in there for she couldn't say how long, but when she finally dried herself off and buttoned up again her jeans and then exited from the cubicle, the Bellas were gone.

Sighing, Lydia swayed to the sink and washed her face, not giving a damn about the make up which would have inevitably liquefied with water. She didn't even check herself to the mirror. She dried her face off and then pushed the bathroom's door, exiting in the tight, dark hallway… _and walking straight against a broad and muscular chest._

She didn't need to raise her face or hear his husky voice, because she immediately understood to who those strong arms, which were now wrapping themselves around her waist, belonged to.

_His scent was unique._

_Dean._

«I was starting to get worried, ya've been closed in there a half an hour. Another five minutes and I would have burst in.»

Lydia shrugged. «Need to pee.»

«A very long pee.» Jon ironically commented.

Lydia pushed her hands on his chest, trying to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her waist, impeding her attempt to distance herself. «What now? Do you even control how much time I spend inside the bathroom?» she tartly answered, huffing when she realized she wouldn't be able to move him.

«I was just wondering how long ya planning on hiding away still.»

«I wasn't hiding away.»

«Lydia.»

«I wasn't hiding away!» she repeated, feeling very angry.

«Yeah, ya was, instead. And ya even avoiding me. It's been all damn night ya do that shit.» Jon bluntly answered.

Lydia let out an angry growl. «Oh, you did realize it very soon.»

«I realized it immediately.»

«And so why did it take so much time to come to me?» she whispered, lowering her gaze. She seemed to be suddenly hurt and sad.

«I tried.» Jon sighed, raising her chin with two fingers and immediately meeting her wet eyes «But ya avoiding me, remember?»

«Oh, yeah.» she said, returning unresponsive. An inscrutable shield descended upon her eyes and that made his chest to hurt.

«Ya not okay.» Jon murmured, raising one hand and brushing her hair away from her steaming cheeks. «C'mon, let's go back to the hotel. Ya tired and drunk and I don't wanna argue with ya in this state.»

«I'm not drunk!» Lydia protested vehemently.

«Yes, you are.» Jon sternly said, addressing her a piercing glare from above.

«You all stop treating me like a child! I'm an adult and I can take care of myself! And if I wanna get drunk, I have the fucking right to get drunk! Goddammit!» she snapped, pushing again her hands on his chest and being finally able to get free from his grip.

Jon was now glaring at her with cold eyes, his hand tightened into two fists. «If you act like a child, I treat you like a child!»

«Oh! So what, now? Are you gonna spank me, because I'm being a bad, little girl?» she taunted him folding her arms to her chest.

Jon took a step toward her, reaching her again. He had a dangerous expression on his face, which made her impudent security to vacillate.

«Yeah, I could do that, so don't ya fucking try me if ya not ready to take it on, _Sunshine._»

Lydia swallowed and took a step back, but he grabbed her by an elbow, impeding her to move away.

«Don't.» he warned her «Now, grab ya stuff and let's go away.»

«No.»

«Lydia…» Jon was definitely losing his patience.

«Lydia a fucking shit!» she snapped «I'm tired of you telling me what I can or cannot do! I'm tired that you worry about me just when it suits you! I'm tired of you being jealous and possessive, but when then it comes to you, it's double standards!»

Jon widened his eyes, taken aback by those words. «Lydia, ya drunk and ya don't know whatcha saying.»

«Oh no, trust me, I perfectly know what I'm saying!» she angrily answered, wiping off a tear which had escape from her eyes «I can't speak to Dolph, but you can fuck around with Renee! How many times did you bang her, since you met me, huh? According to your fucking way of thinking, you don't even think you cheated on me! Because I have no proof and I haven't caught you, it's not fucking cheating, is it?»

Jon took a deep breath. «Lydia, that sentence I said… I don't really mean, I don't…»

«You don't… what, Jon? You don't WHAT?!» she screamed.

Jon saw red: he grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her against the wall, trapping her with his body. Lydia flailed, but he effortlessly held her.

«No, back off of me! Leave me! Let me go!»

Jon raised one hand and pressed it on her mouth, addressing her with a stern glance.

«No. I'm not gonna let ya go. _I'll never let ya go._»

Lydia widened her eyes and he heart trembled under the power of those words.

Jon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. When he reopened them, there was a determined and intense light in his blue eyes.

«I know. I know I'm just a fucked up. I know.» he murmured «I get jealous at the smallest things, I get mad at the simplest things, I get bored super fast, I get annoyed easily, I think negatively too much, I rarely forgive people who betray me, I dislike a lot of things and a lot of people, sometimes everything just bothers me... but when I fall for someone, goddammit, I fall hard. And I'm falling for ya, Lydia. I'm fuckin' falling for ya. And I don't fuckin' care a damn bit.»

His speech had grown of intensity and then had flagged on the last sentences. Jon had closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, his breath was now heavy.

Lydia stared at him from below, speechless. His words had messed her up and her heart couldn't stop beating so fast in her chest it hurt. She felt her stomach in turmoil, but it wasn't alcohol fault anymore. She felt suddenly sober… and drunk just of him, of his essence, of his heart he showed on his sleeves, of his breath which brushed against her red cheeks, of his intoxicating scent, of his warmth.

«Jon…» she finally managed to whisper and, just in that moment, he seemed to come back. He backed away, leaving her free from his weight, and kept his head turned away from her, not looking at her. She was the one taking a step forward, this time. «I'm… I'm sorry, I…» she stuttered.

«Let's go back to the hotel.» he simply said, running one hand on his eyes.

_He was so tired._

Lydia couldn't do anything else but nod.

* * *

The journey in the car was very silent. Joe was the one driving, because he was the only one to have drunk moderately. Colby seemed to be upset, who knows why, and Jon felt too much tired and he himself wasn't very clear-headed. He hadn't looked at Lydia yet, after his confession, and she hadn't had the courage to say anything else. She was now staring at the dark streets running out of the window, against which she had rested her forehead. His words kept swirling inside her mind and she couldn't think about anything else.

"_I know. I know I'm just a fucked up. I know."_

_No, you're not a fucked up, Jon! You never have to think that… you're wonderful! And you can't see it! And I'd like to be the one showing you what an amazing man you are! I'd like to be the one helping you understand you're not a monster… you're perfect._

Those were the words she would have liked to shout to him, but they had remained inside her head and there kept fluttering, not finding a way to come out.

"_I get jealous at the smallest things, I get mad at the simplest things, I get bored super fast, I get annoyed easily, I think negatively too much, I rarely forgive people who betray me, I dislike a lot of things and a lot of people, sometimes everything just bothers me... but when I fall for someone, goddammit, I fall hard. And I'm falling for ya, Lydia. I'm fuckin' falling for ya. And I don't fuckin' care a damn bit."_

_And I'm falling for you, Jon. I'm falling for you and I don't fucking care a damn bit._

Joe stopped the car into the hotel's parking lot and Lydia shook herself off from her thoughts. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything, right now. She felt stupid and Jon had to hate her. He had opened his heart to her, he had let down his defenses, and she hadn't been able to tell him a fucking word. She remained silent, like the stupid asshole she was.

She opened the door and got out of the car, stumbling and holding onto the car not to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Colby was immediately next to her.

«Wanna a hand?» he asked caring.

Lydia shook her head, not looking at him.

«Leave her to me.» Jon intervened. He had gone round the car and was now next to her.

Without waiting, he tried to pick her up in his arms but, as soon as his big and warm hand touched her, Lydia winced and backed off, as if she had burned herself. Jon harshly clenched his jaw and his eyes became cold ice.

«I can do it.» she said, not looking at him.

«Why in the fucking hell ya act like a bitch, right now?!» Jon couldn't help but snap «I'm so sick of ya, do it your own way!» he turned around, kicked an empty can and put his hands inside his pockets, furiously walking away to the hotel entrance.

Lydia remained with her eyes downcast, torturing her hands. Colby oddly looked at her.

«_Sweetheart_, what's happening between the two of you?»

«Col.» Joe sternly interrupted him, locking the car «Go check on Jon, I take care of her.»

Colby would have liked to protest, but Joe addressed him with one of the denser glances of his grey irises: he wasn't asking him to. He raised his hands and backed away, walking away as well.

Lydia and Joe remained alone, the cold wind of December kick-off blew through their long hair.

«_Baby girl?_»

«I don't wanna talk about it, okay?» Lydia murmured, keeping her head down.

Joe sighed. «Got it. But you know that, whenever you feel ready to, you can come talking to me, don't you?»

«Yeah…»

«Good. Now…» he reached her and tightened her in his arms, effortlessly picking her up.

«No! Ro… whatcha doing?!»

«Shhh.» he demanded, placing her legs around his waist and holding her tightly «It's okay. Your legs are trembling, you couldn't make it to the suite on your own legs. And then, you're not heavy at all, so now keep quiet and let me take you to our room, yeah?»

Lydia gave up, too much tired to fight even with him. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

«Good girl.» Joe murmured, entering in to the hotel.

They climbed on the elevator and Lydia started playing with Roman's long hair, now loosened from the low ponytail he had gathered it into at the beginning of the night. «I love your hair, it's soooo beautiful and soft!» she murmured, giving clear signals she was still very tispy. «And it smells sooo good! You smell so good! I like your scent, Ro!»

Joe chuckled. «Thanks, _baby girl_.» in that moment, Lydia reminded him a lot of Joelle.

Lydia was so minute and fragile, he perfectly understood why both Jon and Colby felt an overwhelming sense of protection toward her.

_The problem was he feared they BOTH felt something more than intense that._

He exited the elevator and entered into the suite. Lydia kept twirling his raven hair around her fingers, totally absorbed. Colby was sitting on the couch and checking his cell phone.

«Jon?» Joe asked.

Colby pointed toward the window, beyond which Jon was looking out the balcony and smoking yet another cigarette. Joe sighed. «I'm taking her to bed.»

Col nodded and returned checking his phone.

«Bye bye, Sethie!» Lydia happily waved her hand to him.

Colby raised his gaze and smirked. «Goodnight, _sweetheart._»

Joe brought Lydia into her and Jon's room and let her softly land on the bed. She looked at him from below, with a grateful smile and a very tired face which looked the end of the world was upon her. He brushed her cheek with a caress.

«Can you change your clothes alone?» he asked apprehensively.

Lydia clutched at one shoulder and nodded, hiding a huge yawn behind one hand and starting to unzip her boots.

«Good, I'll go then. Have some good sleep, _baby girl._ You need it.»

She nodded again and Joe bent down, to kiss her head. Then he left, leaving her alone.

Lydia kicked her shoes off and tried to unbutton her jeans, but in the fifth, ruinous attempt she gave up and decided she would sleep in her clothes. She dragged herself into the bathroom to brush her teeth, because she still tasted alcohol on her tongue. She came back to bed and slumped on it dead-weight, not even covering herself. She fell asleep immediately, almost as if she had fainted.

She woke up briefly after, when she felt a pair of warm hand brushing against her naked thighs.

In the dimlight of the room she saw Jon next to her. He had just pulled her jeans off and was now pulling her pajamas' pants on.

«Jon…?» she whispered and he winced.

«Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya up.» he murmured softly «I just wanted…»

«Thanks.» she cut him off, addressing him a tired smile.

He also helped her get rid of the jersey and pull on the shirt of her P.J.'s. She unhooked her bra and took it off, but just when she had the shirt on and Jon was relieved by that, because it was already a torture without him seeing her lovely tits.

_Lydia was so beautiful and he always craved her. Always._

She lay back again and Jon covered her up with the bed-clothes. He bent down to kiss her forehead. «Go back to sleep.» he murmured and pulled away, but she grabbed him by an hand, stopping him.

«About what you said before…»

Jon looked away. «There's no need ya add anything else, Lydia, I mean it. Indeed, forget about it.»

«I can't.» she answered, tightening her grip on his hand «And I can't do that, cos…»

Jon finally turned to look at her and in that same moment, she said it. «_I love you._»

Jon widened his eyes and his heart lost control. «What…?» he whispered incredulous.

But Lydia just smiled. The second after, she fell asleep again.

* * *

**Soooo...? ;)**


	38. Misty Morning Comes Again

**Author's note:** I know, I know! A lot of time has passed since I last updated, but finally, here I am again! Hope there's still someone who's reading this little story of mine! I have nothing much to say, if not that I hope you're gonna like this as always (: Reviews are always welcome and really help my inspiration, so keep your love coming! And thank you very much for all of your words ;)

Just some informations before you get your head in the reading:  
-I'm Italian, so English isn't my first language. I'm trying to do my best to translate it, but if there are any grammatical mistakes or other kind of mistakes, feel free to let me know: I'd really like to improve my English knowledge;  
-The title of the story, "Anything but Ordinary" comes from a song by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are quoted in the first chapters and many part of it will eventually be used as chapters' name. If you have never listened it, go search it on youtube: it's really amazing and it's the thing that inspired this entire story;  
-Obviously (and sadly!) I do not own Dean Ambrose or other of the WWE Superstars that will be mentioned in this story. I own just Lydia and some other original characters you could easily figure out.  
-There will be strong languages, violence and sex scenes.  
-I've created a **TumblrBLOG** on this fanfiction, you can find it here (**_www . anythingbutordinaryff . tumblr . com_**); if you wanna follow it, you'll find pictures, gifs, spoilers, videos and much more on "Anything but Ordinary" world!  
And that's all: enjoy!

* * *

**38\. Misty Morning Comes Again**

When Lydia re-opened her eyes, it took her at least a good half an hour to totally come back to reality. The typical confusion of waking up, mixed with the hangover, wasn't really the best. She felt her eyes really heavy and it was just like there was a pillow where her brain used to be, but it was too much big to be contained inside her head, so it tried to come out from her ears, which kept to produce a low and constant buzz.

She turned again and again inside the bed, pulling the blankets over her head and hiding herself from those annoying sunrays which, now, drew golden lines over the pillow.

«Gnmgmmm…» she whined, squeezing her eyes and trying to stop the sensation of nausea which had attacked the pit of her stomach.

_Getting drunk and forgetting about everything for a while was funny… unless you woke up the morning after._

_Oh, why had she decided to get drunk?_

_Okay, that cocktail was really good and a lot of people had offered her drinks, but… no, that wasn't the main reason and she knew it._

Lydia sighed, feeling her heart hurting a bit, whilst confused images of the previous evening appeared inside her memory.

_Dean Ambrose and his jealousy toward Dolph Ziggler._

_She and her jealousy toward Renee Young._

_The fight._

_Dolph Ziggler who took her away._

_One drink… two drinks… three drinks._

_The karaoke._

_A weird guy who tried and talked with her._

_Seth Rollins and that blonde bombshell, who brushed up one against the other on the dancefloor._

_Four drinks… five drinks._

_Roman Reigns who behaved like her overly-protective big brother._

"_I'm no-one special just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you."_

_Dean who exited from the bar._

_Renee who followed him._

_Six drinks… seven drinks._

_The Bella Twins who laughed with her._

_And then…_

_Nothing._

_There was nothing else but a total black out._

_What the hell was happened then?_

As much as she tried to remember, she just gained a strong headache. There was nothing she could do, the images stopped to her, closed inside the bathroom, with Nikki who blabbered about Cena and Brie who glared Lydia for something she had just said.

_And then?_

_How did she get back to the hotel?_

_Because she was in the hotel, right?!_

Lydia re-opened her eyes and snap-sat up, not the wisest choice for one who was in her current state. The room went round her and she flopped down again, trying to stop the objects which seemed to fall down on her. She pressed both her hands on her eyes, waiting for that whirling sensation to disappeared. When she was sure to control her body, she took a deep breath in and re-opened her eyes, making little movements with her head to give a look around: yes, she was in the room of the hotel where WWE was staying, in the room she shared with Dean Ambrose. She could see his suitcase abandoned against the wall and opened, his clothes disorderly put inside it: she tenderly smiled, Jon wasn't really the most neat guy on the planet.

She turned on one side, brushing her hand against the empty space next to her: she had expected him to be still there, sleeping… and, instead, her fingers caressed just cold sheets, even though they were creased. _He had slept there, even if he wasn't in here anymore._ Why was she so sure about that? Because she could smell his scent: it had impregnated the blankets and the pillow, which she hugged, sinking her nose inside it and breathing his unique scent, which always smelled of musk and leather and _sex. _Even now that he wasn't there.

_She couldn't remember what was happened after the bathroom._

_Did he take her back inside the room?_

_Did they make it up? Or did they have fought again?_

_How things were ended between them, before they fell asleep in Morpheus' arms? Did they make it up or did they go to sleep still angry?_

_Oh… c'mon! Remember, you stupid head!_

She snorted, mentally cursing herself, and she slowly re-opened her eyes, tightening herself to the pillow like it was Jon. Finally, her irises landed on the night stand next to the bed and Lydia raised both her eyebrows, surprised: there was a tray placed on it, with orange juice, two toasts, strawberry jam, butter and a thermos, probably with coffee inside; there was a folded note, next to the plate, so Lydia lazily stretched her arm out, still too much dazed to try and get up, and grabbed it. Jon's calligraphy.

"_The boys and I are in the gym. Didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully. I left you breakfast. Eat. There are also two pills, they'll help you with the hangover. We'll be back for lunch. If you don't have to, don't leave the room. X__**. J**__."_

Lydia smiled, sighing in relief. _He didn't seem to be angry, from the tone of the letter._ Not that she could comprehend that from a simple note, of course… but still. Jon was a pretty simple guy to understand, when you learnt to know him better. If he would still be pissed off, she would have known by now. Instead, the letter gave away just calm and the usual overly-protectiveness that he always had toward her… _and that always warmed her heart up._

She folded again the note and finally she sat up, leaning the back against the header of the bed. She took the orange juice and took some sips of it, then she ate and finally she took the pills. Once she finished to have breakfast, she got up and opened the window, to let to the cold wind of December to brush her hair away from her forehead and completely wake her up. There was a shy sun which shone into the clean sky.

She decided to take a shower and put herself back in order, then she would have exited to grocery shopping: the suite in which she stayed with The SHIELD had a kitchenette inside and she did really want to cook something for them.

_In the end, she did remember something of the previous night… and she had this sensation inside of her that she had something to make up for._

* * *

When the guys came back to the suite, Lydia was in front of the stoves. There was a delicious scent filling up the entire room.

«Can I be completely honest? You're really obsessing over this damn Crossfit.» Jon whined, as they closed the door behind their back.

«Oh, come on! You're building up your muscles a lot since you've started to follow my advice, just admit it!»

«Hey, what are you implying, Rollins? I have always had a muscled body, thank you very much!» Jon protested.

Joe ignored them both, shaking his head and addressing his best smile to Lydia, who had turned to look at them and was sniggering amused.

«Good morning, _baby girl_. Everything alright?» he asked, coming closer to her to leave a kiss on her cheek.

«Everything okay.» she answered, resting one hand on his shoulder to sustain herself as she went on tiptoes to give him back the kiss.

«Mmm… what a good smell! I'm legit starving! What's for lunch?» Seth said, approaching her as well to tousle his hair and peak into the pots.

«Hello to you, too, Seth.» Lydia ironically answered, running her fingers into her hair, to fix them. «Hey, don't! It's not ready yet, stop!» she rebuked him then, slapping the hand with which he had grabbed the ladle, to try the sauce.

Colby pouted.

«Nah-ah. Don't look at me like that, it doesn't work.»

«You're obnoxious.» Colby answered, sticking his tongue out to her «So, to what do we owe the pleasure of having lunch cooked from you, mmm?»

Lydia's face became suddenly guilty. She slowly bit her bottom lip and then she tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. «I wanted to do something nice for you… to have myself forgive for yesterday night.» she confessed, in awe «My memory is a bit fogged, on what I _exactly_ did… but I have this sensation in my guts that I didn't act completely good, that's it.» she griped.

Those words were immediately able to catch Jon's attention. He had not utter a single word to her yet and had just stared down at her: even dressed with a simple pair of leggings, a white t-shirt and a pinny, he really thought she was stunning.

_She had a so homie air… he would have liked to come back home, after an hard training, and finding her like that, in his kitchen. He would have sneaked up behind her, he would have moved those long, red curls from her neck and he would have slowly kissed it, asking her to take a shower with him. She would have protested, replying she needed to take care of lunch, but eventually he would have won over her. And they would have made love, against the shower's wall, under the hot water which would have cleaned his sweated body off and had ran on her soft skin._

But then, her words had been able to wake him up.

«You did less damage than you think, relax.» Joe chuckled.

«Well… actually…» Colby protested, making her blush «Let's say you're quiet a smart mouth when you're tipsy.»

«Oh gosh! Why, what did I say?!»

«Ya really don't remember anything?» Jon asked. Unlike the other two, he didn't seem amused at all by that situation.

Lydia moved her gaze on him, her heart beat faster when her eyes met his stern and deeply focused irises.

«I have confused images, I can't see everything perfectly. Honestly, from a certain moment, I really have a total black-out.» she confessed, intimidated by his gaze, which became darker and darker to her words.

«Why that stern face, Jon?» Colby asked, noticing the serious expression on his face.

«I think it's normal you don't remember anything, _baby girl._» Joe said, almost wanting to save the situation «There's nothing to be worried about, it has nothing to do with your memory's problems. You simply drank too much and these are the consequences. Maybe, next time, you'll listen to me, when I tell you that some cocktails aren't more fruity than alcoholic, won't you?» he added, with a light chuckle, resting one hand on her shoulder and giving her a very dense and very brotherly glance, to which Lydia could do anything but nod.

«Come on, go take a shower.» she said «When you'll come back here, lunch will be ready.» she promised, coming back to the stoves.

Joe and Colby grabbed their gym-bags and went in their rooms. Jon, instead, remained exactly where he was, his bag still placed at his feet, his eyes staring the back Lydia was now giving him.

«Ya sure ya okay?» he asked concerned, scrutinizing her.

Lydia couldn't help but softly smile. She nodded, as she tried the sauce, before turning the stove off and placing the lid on the pot. She turned toward him, wiping her hands on the pinny, and she finally reached him. She looked at him from below, reclining her head back, and he, almost instinctively, raised one hand to place it against her cheek.

«I'm fine, really.» she reassured him, turning her head to leave a kiss against his warm palm.

«Your memory…»

«Roman's right. It's just drunk's consequence. Relax, if I had a problem, I'd tell you, I promise.» she honestly replied, giving him a new little smile.

«Okay.» he just answered, briefly nodding «I'm gonna take a shower.» he then added, leaning down to leave a kiss on her forehead, lingering on it maybe a bit too longer than necessary.

* * *

Lydia didn't remember anything. She didn't remember Jon's words.

"_I get jealous at the smallest things, I get mad at the simplest things, I get bored super fast, I get annoyed easily, I think negatively too much, I rarely forgive people who betray me, I dislike a lot of things and a lot of people, sometimes everything just bothers me... but when I fall for someone, goddammit, I fall hard. And I'm falling for ya, Lydia. I'm fuckin' falling for ya. And I don't fuckin' care a damn bit."_

And she didn't even remember the words she herself had said before falling asleep again.

"_Cause I love you."_

Shit. Fuck. Goddammit!

«Fuck…» Jon cursed through gritted teeth, throwing a punch against the shower's wall. He then rested his forehead against it, his wet hair now glued to his face, the hot water which flowed down his body, tensed now more than ever.

_And now, what did he have to do?_

_Did he have to tell her?_

_Did he have to try and let her remember?_

Yeah… how? It would have been already difficult enough making her remember after an hard drunk… but considering her _little_ condition, it would have been even more difficult for her to remember what was happened.

_So?_

_Did he need to… ignore all of that?_

_Did he had to pretend none of that had really happened?_

Yeah… it did seem the wisest choice.

Even though, to a second thought, he didn't really know how to face such argument.

_How to… answer her._

_What did he have to tell her?_

"_I love you, too."?_

_Was he really ready to make such a step?_

_He, who had never said those words before?_

_Were they true, then? Jon did really love Lydia?_

He didn't know it. Or maybe, deep down in his heart, he perfectly knew the answer to that question… but he was too much scared by his own feelings to pull it out.

_Maybe, it was better if it remained exactly there, where he couldn't see it._

"_You're just fuck up and you don't know how to love, you'll never know how to love!"_

Renee's words echoed in his ears, forcing him to squeezed his eyes shut and frantically shake his head, in the attempt, _useless attempt_, to chase them away.

_Maybe she was right. He was nothing but a… __**monster.**_

_**A monster who had never been and would never be able to love.**_

But then, what was that deaf pain that he had felt right to his chest when Lydia had admitted not to remember anything about their mutual confessions? Why a part of him did really want for her to remember?

Jon closed the faucet and finally exited from the shower, with more questions and less answers he had ever had in his entire life. He quickly rubbed his hair with a towel and tied another one around his waist, before exiting from the bathroom and coming back into the room.

He stopped, almost abruptly, when he noticed Lydia was in there.

«Whatcha doin'?» he asked curious, seeing her rummaging inside her shoulder bag.

«I'm searching my cell phone, can't find it.» she murmured, busy in her research.

Jon swallowed and closed his hand into a fist, trying to control the reaction of his face and to keep it as much neutral as possible.

_He still had Lydia's cell phone, hidden into the inner pocket of his leather jacket, and he would have kept it until he wouldn't have found out a way to unblock it and read – and possibly delete – B.'s texts._

«Ya sure ya checked everywhere?» he asked as he got closer to the bed.

Lydia nodded, snorting frustrated. «Yes, I am. I emptied the bag, looked inside the jacket, in to the pockets of my jeans, inside the bag I had yesterday at the arena and in the suitcase. Nothing.» she answered, turning her now empty shoulder bag upside down again and shaking it. «Maybe I left it on the table at the pub, yesterday…»

«Or it's simply somewhere in here. Don't stress too much 'bout it, _darlin'._ I'm sure you'll eventually find it.»

«Can't you try and call me? I should have the buzz, if not the ringtone on… maybe, I can hear it, if it's really in here.»

Jon swallowed and quickly glanced toward his leather jacket. «Uhm… yeah, of course.» he grabbed his own cell phone and tapped her number, but he never pressed the calling button. He pulled it closer to his ear and, under the attentive and hopeful gaze of Lydia… _he shamelessly lied._ «I'm sorry, it tells me the cell phone could be off or not available.»

Lydia's shoulders sagged down and she slumped on the bed, defeated. «I lost it…»

Jon lowered the phone and sighed, trying to ignore the pain which was slowly stinging his chest. «Maybe someone found it, if you really left it on the table down at the pub. When we'll be at the arena, I'm gonna ask around.»

Lydia weakly smiled. «Yes… thanks.»

«No problem.» Jon shrugged, running his hand through his still damp hair «If you have lost it…» he added then, crouching down to open his suitcase and grab some clean clothes «We're gonna buy a new one, it's no problem.»

«I hope to find it, anyway.»

«Why? Was something compromising in there?» he taunted her, trying to cheer her up «Something you do not want strangers to see?»

Lydia chuckled. «Like naked pictures of my sexy, famous boyfriend?»

Jon glanced at her from above his right shoulder, a brow raised. «I knew it you weren't just checking your texts, when I was getting changed inside the locker room!» he cockily smirked.

«Idiot.» Lydia answered, smiling and shaking her head «Even if it was really so, _and it's not_» she clarified, to another smirk from Dean «no-one could see them. You're safe, _mr. Ambrose,_ you and your body are just mine to be seen.» she added, with an hint of possessive jealousy which opened an even wider smirk on his sly face.

«Rather possessive.» he noticed amused.

«I've learnt from the best.»

Jon got up, the clothes still discarded inside the suitcase, and walked closer to Lydia, towering over her. He brushed her hair away from her face and raised her chin, to force her to look at him in the eyes.

«Yes, ya did.» he agreed and Lydia sweetly smiled.

She rested her hand upon one of his and turned her head to kiss its palm, as she was used to do.

Jon smiled back, not being able to hold himself. _Why should he do that, then? He didn't need to hide himself, not with Lydia. He could be himself one hundred percent… she loved him._

«Ya really don't remember anything 'bout yesterday night?» he asked, his gaze suddenly absent and absorbed.

«I remember something…» she murmured, closing her eyes in the attempt to grab those magmatic memories.

«What?» Jon softly asked, returning to scrutinize her in the eyes, which now she had reopened to look at him.

«I sang at the karaoke.»

Jon sniggered. «Yes, ya did.»

«And you were jealous of Dolph.»

This time, Jon pulled a face. «Tsk, jealous. I didn't like him chasing after ya, that's all.» he protested huffy.

«Jealous.» Lydia repeated, teasing him.

«Yeah, whatever.» Jon rolled his eyes, but a little smile curved his lips «What else?»

«There was a weird man…» she whispered absorbed and Jon narrowed. _He perfectly knew who she was talking about._

«Who was he?» he sternly asked.

Lydia shrugged. «Don't know. Roman and Seth came to my aid and they took care of him, I guess.»

Jon briefly nodded. «Remind me to thank them, later.»

«What for?»

«To keep an eye out to _my girlfriend_ and to have protected her from who wanted to take her away from me.» he let those words slip with a thoughtful murmur.

Lydia blinked, confused. «Who wanted to take me away…?» she repeated «What do you mean?»

Jon realized just in that moment what he had said and he shrugged. «Nothing, nothing.» he got rid of the question «What else?»

«You and… _Renee._» she simply said; she lowered her gaze and her eyes veiled in a mixture of sadness and rage.

«I ain't the only one being jealous, apparently.» Jon noted, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks.

«I have reasons to be.»

«No, ya don't.» Jon's answer was so abrupt and sure that Lydia needed to glance up at him again to read the most absolute sincerity in his blue eyes. _He meant those words._

«But there had been something between the two of you…!» Lydia tried to protest, furthering her own cause, but her words, just like her voice, had been weak.

«There had been, those are the key words. It's in the past. There's nothing between me and her, now.» he took a deep breath in «I'm with ya. Okay?»

Lydia swallowed and her heart fluttered in her chest. «Okay.»

«Good girl.» he leaned forward to leave a kiss on her head «Now go, go back to the kitchen or you'll end up burning our lunch.»

Lydia smiled and, when he let her go, she got up and hugged him. «Thank you.»

«What for, _little fighter?_» Jon tightened her against his naked chest.

«For everything.» she simply answered.

Jon smiled and raised her chin with two fingers, softly brushing his lips against hers. «Go.» he repeated.

«Are you sending me away, _mr. Ambrose?_» she provoked him, feigning offence.

«That's right, _miss Russo._» he answered shamelessly.

«Ohw, how mean!» Lydia gave him a push on his chest, but he took advantage to grab her hand and dragged her again in his strong arms, which wrapped around her.

«Ya haven't seen my _mean version_ just yet, _Sunshine._» he whispered, mere inches away from her lips. He grabbed her bottom's cheeks with both his hands and crushed her against him even more, as he leaned down to steal her lips into a rude and violent kiss, to which she complied, opening her lips for him and allowing him to explore and _own_ her mouth. «Now go.» he repeated in a low growl, which made his chest to rumble under her thin fingers «Or I'm gonna eat _ya_ for fuckin' lunch.» he bit her bottom lip and Lydia softly moaned. Then, he let her go, pulling away to look at her with his cocky, satisfied smirk: Lydia was simply irresistible, with that upset and submissive expression.

Jon licked his own lips, tasting her sweet flavor, then he chuckled. He went round her, to give her a smack on her ass and push her toward the door, forcing her to come back to reality.

_Cute little thing, she was._

* * *

«Ya said that, even if someone would find your cell phone, my pictures…» Dean softly chuckled, making Lydia to smile as well «Would be safe. Ya got me curious.»

Lydia turned to look at him, moving her gaze away from the city flowing out of the window.

They were in the car, heading toward the arena, but they were alone. For some reason she didn't know about, they had taken different cars: Seth was travelling with Cesaro and Sandow, whilst Roman with his two cousins. Lydia and Dean, instead, had a rented car just for them, but probably the other two members of the SHIELD would have joined them in to the travelling back.

«You wanna know why?» she asked amused and Jon just nodded, his eyes still fixed on the street in front of him, a crooked smile curving his lips «You need a combination to unlock it, it's as simple as that.»

_And he knew it. He knew it damn too well._

«A combination?» he repeated, feigning to be both surprised and intrigued «Ya do really have something to hide, then!»

«Who knows…» she enigmatically answered, sniggering.

«And ya hiding that to me, as well?» he suddenly asked, his tone more stern than he would have wanted to.

Lydia blinked, puzzled because of the sudden change of tone in their conversation. She frowned and bent the head to one side. «No… why do you think that?»

Jon mentally cursed himself and shook his head, placing his hand on her knee and slowly caressing it with his thumb. «Was just kiddin', _darling._» he answered, trying to use a more carefree tone, this time.

They were finally arrived to the arena and Jon parked the car into the backside, some fans were already screaming his name from behind the surround. He cut the engine off and gave a look around, then his eyes landed on Lydia, who seemed to be suddenly nervous: she had sunk down into the seat, both her hands were not tightening the one he had on her knee and she had covered her eyes behind her sunglasses.

«Hey, what's wrong?» he apprehensively asked, flipping his hand so he could interlace his fingers with hers «It's because of what I said before? I was just kidding, seriously.»

Lydia shook her head. «It's not for that. Aren't… aren't you afraid about the rumors on internet, if I got off this car with you?» she lowly asked, stealing a glance to the fans on the outside «They'll start taking pictures and they'll be on instagram and twitter in less than half an hour and…»

«I don't care.» Jon interrupted her, drawing little circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

Lydia came back to look at him, her lips parted into an astonished expression. «What do you mean you don't care? I thought you wanted to keep your privacy and if we h-»

«Shh. Okay, okay. Stop it, before ya start to ramble and ramble and ramble.» Jon hushed her, with a taunting smirk, which made her to pout «Truth is I don't care what fans' gonna say nor what's gonna be all over the internet, got it? They're gonna take pictures of us whilst we got out from the same car to enter inside the arena. And then? What's the matter, anyway? I can't imagine the day I'll wake up and care about hearing all of those opinions people have on me!»

«But you don't want…»

«_I want ya_, okay? And I don't give a fuck if the entire world knows it. I have nothing to hide.» he stated, making a spontaneous and amazed smile to rise onto her lips «So, can ya please stop creating stupid problems where there are not?»

Lydia smiled guilty and nodded. «Yes, _sir._»

Jon winked. «I could get accustomed to that nickname, just so ya know.» he taunted her, to lightened the atmosphere, giving her a flick on her cheek.

«What a dork.» Lydia giggled, lightly pushing him.

«Hey, hey! Watch your mouth or I'll have to punish ya.» he smirked, grabbing her wrist.

«Oh yeah? And are you gonna spank me, _sir?_» she provoked him, amused.

«I already told ya yesterday, _Sunshine._ Do not provoke me if you're not ready to take it on.» Jon winked and she blushed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. «Here, take this.» he then added, pulling out his cap from his head and lowering it on hers «So you'll be more at ease.» he knocked the peak down on her eyes.

Lydia giggled and pushed it up, glancing at him. «Thank you, Jon.»

«No problem. C'mon, let's go.»

Dean was about to get out of the car, but Lydia grabbed him by an arm, forcing him to stop before he could open the door.

«I have no secrets, anyway. Not with you.» she softly said and Jon smiled, turning again toward her and caressing her cheek.

«Hey, I know. I was j-»

«It's the date of the day we first met.» she lowly blew, interrupting him.

Jon frowned. «What?»

Lydia's smile widened. She leaned toward him and brushed her lips against his, before getting out of the car.

_The date of the day they first met at The Discordant Note._

_November 19__th__ 2013._

_11-19-2013 was the combination._

* * *

**Next on AbO: SmackDown tapings; there are some little cracks in the SHIELD; Ambrose faces CM Punk in a match; Lydia keeps looking for her cell phone; Jon finally reads all B.'s texts and things at the end are gonna be bittersweet!**


	39. No-One Else Gonna Love Me When I Get Mad

**NdA: Waiting for the revisioned version, but in the meanwhile, I wanted to give the new chapter to you, since it almost a week that I've updated the Italian version with this chapter and the next one is already ready (even if not translated yet, bear with me!). Hope everything is understandable anyway! Will edit this once I'll have the corrected version! Enjoy it and let me know what you think 3 Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

**39\. No-one else is gonna love me when I get mad**

«Hey, guys. Did you see my cell phone anywhere?» Lydia asked few minutes after Jon and her had joined Joe and Colby inside The SHIELD's locker room.

Dean, who was busy rummaging in his gym bag, to pull out the attire to wear, widened his eyes and paralyzed. Ice gripped the pit of his stomach and a drop of cold sweat caressed the ripples of his muscled back. He swallowed hard and slowly turned to address his two mates with an odd glance, but just Joe seemed to catch its meaning.

«Your cell phone?» Colby repeated, lacing up his boots. «You had it yesterday, hadn't you Jon?» he asked, turning his head to observe the other man.

«No.» Jon sternly answered, his lips a thin line.

«No? Joe, didn't you remember it as well? Didn't he have her cell phone, yesterday?» Colby persisted.

Roman slowly shook his head. «I don't remember, to be honest.» he vaguely answered.

Lydia frowned and blinked, baffled. «Jon?»

«I don't fucking have it!» he snapped, maybe with a bit too much of vehemence «Why in the fucking hell should I have your goddamn cell phone and keep it hidden?!»

Lydia widened her eyes and took a step back. «Sorry… there's no need to react like that.» she murmured, lowering her gaze.

«I fucking react like this if someone accuse me of something I didn't do.» he hissed, glaring at her.

«No-one was fucking accusing you, Dean.» Colby intervened, getting on his feet and taking the defence of Lydia «You got a guilty conscience?»

Jon spun toward him and shortened the distance between them with one, long stride, dangerously towering over him «What did you just say?»

«Come on guys, chill out.» Lydia tried to stop them, concerned by the way the atmosphere overheated all in a sudden.

«Lydia's right: calm down, boys. You're behaving like little kids.» Joe intervened, dividing the two of them with a simple push on their chests.

«If there's some who needs to chill out, it's him.» Colby answered, shaking his head.

«Ya seriously pissing me off.» Dean replied, his tone dangerous.

«Enough is enough!» Roman rebuked them, then he looked at Lydia «_Baby girl_, do you mind giving us some minutes?»

Lydia nodded. «Yeah, no problem. I'm going to ask to the girls if someone has found my cell phone.» she said, moving her gaze on Dean and implying she didn't want to believe he had her phone.

Dean briefly nodded, almost giving her his consent.

«See you later, guys.» she dismissed herself, exiting from the room.

«Jesus Christ! Since when have you become this bone-crushing? Do you think it's wise to fight over some bullshit like that? What the fuck is wrong with you?» Joe snapped, few seconds later Lydia had closed the door behind her back.

«Ask him!» Colby replied, pointing his index finger toward Jon «You saw him with Lydia's cell phone, yesterday! What game are you playing, Ambrose?»

Jon narrowed his eyes. «This ain't your fuckin' business, is it?» he hissed, turning his back on him and angrily grabbing the attire.

«Lydia is MY friend, so, if you don't mind-»

«That's right!» Jon snapped, turning again toward him «Lydia's your FRIEND and she's MY GIRLFRIEND. That means that _yes_, I do fucking mind if ya keep to stick your nose into our business!»

«What the fuck is wrong with you, Jon?!» Colby flew into rage, widening his eyes and throwing his arms into the air.

«ENOUGH!» Joe barked, being at the end of his patience. Colby was about to speak again, but the Samoan raised one finger and stopped him before he could make even a single sound «I said enough.» he repeated, controlling his voice this time «We're a group, we're friends. _We're brothers._ No-one's here to judge or accuse the other, alright?» he gave Seth a meaningful glance and the Architect rolled his eyes and snorted, raising his hands in resignation. Joe turned then to look at Dean, but he was now rummaging into his bag and didn't look back at him. «Jon?» he called him.

«What?» Dean snapped exasperated.

«You do know you can trust us, don't you? If you have some problem, we…»

«Yeah, I know.» he stopped him, heavily snorting and finally raising his head, the attire folded around his arm «Everything's okay, I mean it. I trust ya and I hope ya do trust me as well. So, _fucking trust me_. I'm just trying to _protect her_, alright?»

Joe and Colby gave each other a worried look. «Protect her from what?» the second one asked, forgetting about the fit of anger and showing his sincere concern.

Dean didn't answer.

«Jon?» Roman urged him, taking a step forward but, in that same moment, someone knocked at the door.

None of them moved, but at the end it was Ambrose to speak. «Come in.» he answered, under the annoyed gaze of the other two, which he promptly ignored.

The locker room's door opened and a staff member appeared behind it: he was wearing a black, WWE t-shirt and a pair of headphoned over his head. «Boys, you're up in fifteen minutes. You got to film a promo to choose which one of you will face Punk tonight. A match one versus one in preparation for your handicap match at TLC. Your choice.» he quickly communicated.

The three SHIELD's members nodded and the guy immediately dismissed himself.

«Jon, don't you think we are done.» Colby said, returning to stare at his friend.

Dean raised a brow. «Oh, I think we're done, instead. Mind your fucking business and trust me. Ya don't think I'd ever do something to hurt Lydia, do ya?» he challenged them, moving his gaze from Seth's face to Roman's. Neither of them answered. «That's what I thought.» he said then, turning around «Question's over.» and he went into the bathroom.

_A match one versus one against CM Punk._

_He would be the one fighting in it: he really needed to vent out._

_And if Roman and Seth didn't agree with him… well, their fucking problem._

Dean Ambrose had already made his choice for the group.

* * *

«LYYYYYYYDIAAAAAAA!»

Nikki Bella's high-pitched voice forced the girl to stop and turn toward her: the Bella twins were sitting down a trunk, in the area not far away from the interviews' zone. Brie smiled at her and nodded her to come closer, so Lydia walked toward them.

«Hey, girls.» she greeted them.

«Hey, mysterious red girl!» the twins giggled in one voice «Did you get a hold on yourself from yesterday night?» Nikki asked then, with a huge grin of one who knows a thing or two «We heard you go totally on…»«BRIE MODE!» they exclaimed together, raising twice their hands to the sky.

Lydia blushed and scratched her forehead with her hand, in awe, trying to hide herself behind it.

«Ehm-ehm.» she cleared her voice «Yeah… I drank one too many of those cocktails, I guess.» she admitted, pulling a face «But I remember I was in good company.» she added then, looking at the twins, who chuckled shamelessly.

«Oooooh yeah, everyone needs that every once in a while! Brie Mooooode!» they repeated in one voice, in so much that Lydia wondered if they always talked like that.

_Twins' syntony, she guessed._

«Listen, about yesterday night…» she said then «Some of you had seen or found my cell phone? I can't find it anywhere.»

The Bellas gave each other a thoughtful glance, then they shook their heads.

«No, I'm sorry.» Brie answered «I can try and ask Bryan if he saw it or if he has some info.»

Lydia nodded. «It'd be helpful, thanks.»

«And I'll ask John.» Nikki added, jumping down the trunk and wrapping Lydia's shoulders with one arm, tenderly tightening the girl to herself «We'll find it for you, don't worry!» she exclaimed with enthusiasm, just like that was her new mission for the night.

Lydia laughed and slowly shook her head. «Okay, thanks. I'll go and see if I can find it myself, anyway.» she answered, pulling away from Nikki's hug and the twins waved her goodbye.

She had just turned around the corner, when another female voice forced her to stop dead in her tracks.

«Lydia?»

She widened her eyes and her heart jumped in her throat, because she would have recognized that ringing voice among thousands.

_Renee._

Lydia turned around, meeting her slim figure approaching her.

«Hey…» she greeted her unsure, feeling so in awe in front of her. Even though Renee was trying her best, to keep a kind expression on her clean face, she was torturing her hands in her lap and that revealed her irritability.

_At least,_ Lydia thought, _I'm not the only one feeling in awe in front of her, the feeling is mutual._

Lydia didn't like Renee Young. And, sure as Hell, Renee Young didn't like Lydia.

«Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop your conversation with the Bellas…» she said, once she stopped in front of her, pointing in the direction where the twins were briefly before «But I heard you lost your cell phone and, well… maybe I can help you.»

Lydia curiously looked at her, frowning. «Did you find it?»

Renee shook her head. «No, but I know who…»

«Lydia!»

As the auburn haired girl turned around, Renee widened her eyes and blanched: _Dean._

«Hey Jon.» Lydia greeted him, as he came closer and wrapped his huge arm around her shoulders, as usual a protective and possessive gesture. His icy eyes leaned on Renee just for one second, time to make her swallow in awe, then they shifted on Lydia's pretty face. «Was lookin' for ya.» he simply said, ignorning the interviewer.

«Well, you found me.» Lydia chuckled «I was asking some information about my cell phone and Renee here was telling me…» she said, turning to look at the other girl.

_But she was gone._

«Oh?» Lydia said baffled «She was right here a second ago.» she looked around, but there was no trace left of the blondie girl.

«Let's go.» Jon said, not minding the situation at all; he tightened her to himself and dragged her away.

Renee looked at the scene from afar, hidden behind a tall locker, and her hands tightened the edge of the shutter.

_She would have had her revenge, it was just a matter of time._

* * *

Jon took Lydia into a dark and desolated area of the arena, in so much that, mentally, she couldn't help but wonder what intentions did he have. But, just as sexually colourful scenarios peeped out inside her very fantasious head – the most probable being the one which started with Ambrose who shoved her against the wall and ended with her biting her tongue hard not to moan his name out loud, because the arena's hallways were so silent that even a dragonfly's flutter would have echoed, let alone her screams of pleasure -, turning around the corner she found Seth and Roman.

All of her _dreams of glory_ broke like glasses on a marble pavement, making her feel like a fool – oh, it was all Dean's fault and fault of the bad, _very bad_ influence he had on her! Damn sexy man.

«Hey Lydia.» Seth greeted her, busy fiddling with a little camera «Did you find your cell phone?» he asked then, raising his gaze on her. There was almost an ironic hint, in his voice, and, as Dean glared at him from behind Lydia's shoulders and Roman noisily cleared his throat, the girl, still lost in her _chaste_ thoughts, didn't notice anything.

«No… Renee maybe did have some useful information, but she didn't make it in time to tell me about that. I distracted myself for a second and… puff! She was gone. I'll try and look for her later.» she answered, even though the idea of talking with the Young didn't thrilled her too much, for obvious reasons.

«Yeah, maybe she knew something and she _can_ tell you.» Seth muttered.

Jon definitely wanted to punch him right into his face and, maybe, he would have even done that, if Roman didn't intervene.

«Enough chatter, we have a promo to do, c'mon!» he urged them, putting an end to every possible new fight between them.

Finally exited for her momentary mental deficiency, Lydia seemed to notice the weird tension there was among the SHIELD's members, expecially between the Architect and the Street Dog, and she wondered if that had anything to do with her, somehow. As Colby and Joe began to get ready, Lydia raised her face to give Jon an absorbed glance, which he gave her back, frowning.

«Something ya wanna ask me, _Sunshine?_» he asked, moving a strand of hair away from her forehead.

«Everything okay… between you and Seth?»

Jon cracked a weird smile, which she wasn't able to decipher, and leaned forward to leave a kiss on her head.

«Don't ya worry this cute, little head.» he murmured in her hair «Now, just enjoy the show, will ya?» he pulled away to cup her face in his hands and look at her straight in her eyes.

«Yes…» Lydia nodded and, when Jon finally joined his mates, she silentely sat down on a trunk rested against the wall in front of them.

The three men gave each other a dark look and Jon, Joe and Colby completely left place to Dean, Roman and Seth.

«CM Punk.» the Samoan started, his voice dark and threatening, his jaw so tensed that a nerve stood out on his tan cheek «So you're trying to put The Shield to sleep, huh? You can't touch us. If it was up to me, I'd hit you with one Spear, and I'd break every single rib that you have in your body, you unders-»

«Whoa, whoa!» Seth interrupted him with an amused grin, giving him a pair of pats on his chest to calm him down «Easy, _big man_! No question we wanna hurt CM Punk tonight, but _not so bad_ that he can't make it to TLC where all three of us can get a hand and finishing the job, you know what I mean?»

«That's a good point…» Roman agreed, nodding.

Dean was oddly silent. He was standing still there, almost set aside, the absorbed gaze of someone who was mentally doing a lot of dangerous operations. Lydia stared at him, wondering what was he thinking about so intensively not to pay attention to the other two guys.

«So whoever faces Punk tonight…» Seth resumed, forcing the girl to direct again her eyes on him «has one responsibility: remind the WWE Universe what happens when you don't believe in The Shield.»

Dean finally smirked and Roman nodded, speaking again. «Well, I know, whoever faces Punk they need to be relentless, cut-throat. It's gonna take a thoroughbred, a certified head buster, someone who can end any match,» Roman snapped his fingers «just like that.» he grinned and looked at his team mates «We're dealing with the Best In The World here, boys. It's gonna take the baddest man in The Shield to take him out.»

It was pretty clear that Roman Reigns was talking about himself, but someone definitely didn't agree with him. The smile which curved Dean Ambrose's lips had something unhealthy in it, just like the spark which burned his gaze, now more blue than ever into the darkness of that deserted hallway. He closed his hand in a fist and gave a couple of bumps against the Samoan's shoulder.

«So in other words: _me._» he simply said.

Roman and Seth gave each other a weird look, but Dean gave them no time to add anything else. He set better his United States Championship on his shoulder and exited from the framing.

Roman turned the camera off, before speaking again. «Dean! What the fuck, man… this was _not_ what we had agreed on!»

Jon shrugged. «You said it's gonna take the baddest man, to take Punk out. _And I am._»

«Well, if it wasn't clear, I was talking about _me._» Joe answered, inflating his nostrils.

«Oh, don't get bloomers in a knot, _big man._ You'll have your chance as well.» Jon said, without even looking at him; his amused tone was completely out ot place and, if even Lydia was starting to find it annoying, she didn't want to imagine what was going on inside Seth's and, especially, Roman's heads. «Just, not tonight.» Jon continued seraphic «Tonight, _Punk is mine._»

Joe was about to protest once again, but this time it was Colby's turn to intervene and be the peacemaker. «Come on, Ro. It doesn't matter who of us faces him, does it? The only important thing is teaching him a lesson.» he said, trying to be as much diplomatic as possible. Roman grunted, still vexed, and Seth placed one hand against his chest, as he wanted to keep him calm. «And, if Dean feels ready to face him, just let him do it. _We trust him, don't we?_»

There was a clear, hidden two-way, in the way he had said that last sentence, but Lydia couldn't really decipher it. She was sure she was lacking of some precious tessera.

In the end, Joe just gave up and raised his hands, taking a deep breath in. «Fine, we'll do this his way.»

Jon grinned satisfied and cracked his knuckles. «Good.»

Lydia looked at him, a bit worried: there was a bad sensation pressing inside her chest, but she tried and chased it away as soon as he approached her; she jumped down the trunk and raised his head to look at him right in his face.

«Everything okay?» she asked again, sure he was hiding something important to her.

«Stop asking me that.» he answered, giving her a flick under her chin «Everything's perfectly fine.»

Lydia smiled; she wanted to trust him, she really did… and yet, that bad sensation didn't want to leave her chest.

«So, you're the one facing Punk, tonight.»

«Yep. Will you cheer for me, _Sunshine?_» he confidently smiled.

«You know I will.»

Her hand lingered upon his for a while, but, in the end, Jon was the one to interlace their fingers and Lydia looked up at him once again, smiling. «Just… don't hurt yourself too bad, okay?»

Dean softly chuckled: it was the first time someone worried so much about him… _it was an amazing sensation and it warmed his chest._ He raised their interlaced hands to bring them to his lips and kiss the back of hers. «Don't worry.» he disentangled their fingers and brushed her face with an absorbed caress. «Look, I gotta go take care of a thing, before the match, so I'll see ya later into the locker room.» he communicated and, before she could have the chance to investigate, he added «Stay with Seth and Roman, okay? I don't want ya to walk around all alone.»

Lydia pouted. «I don't need a baby-sitter.»

«I know.» he answered, caressing her cheek with his thumb «But, as ya may have noticed, _being such a good, lil' fan_, I made some enemies for myself, in this company. I don't want someone to think about having a little revenge and using ya against me. I can't focus on my match, if I don't know ya safe. Can ya not disobey me?»

Lydia sighed and rested against his hand, looking up at him and nodding.

«I won't leave Seth's and Roman's sides.» she promised.

Jon smiled relieved and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. «Good girl.» then, he pulled away and turned toward the other two SHIELD's members «Guys, I leave her to ya.» he said, delicatedly pushing her toward them, as if she really was a little kid.

Roman opened one arm and wrapped her to himself. «Don't worry, she's safe.»

«I know.» Ambrose replied, before disappearing behind the corner from which they had arrived.

* * *

Jon came back into the locker room and quickly closed the door behind his back. Two long strides and he had reached his leather jacket, hung to an hook above the bench where he had placed his things. He inserted one hand into the pocket and pulled Lydia's cell phone out. He stared at it, not knowing he himself what to do with it.

He was well aware of the fact that all of that wasn't right, he shouldn't do it. But he needed to know. He couldn't risk that B. or anyone else took her away from him, not now that he was finally happy. It was a selfish thought… but he didn't care.

_He had always been like that, selfish and careless. What counted for him was just what he wanted, because he was the only important thing in his life. He had to learn to think that hard way with time. And nothing now would change him._

Lydia was entered inside his life like an hurricane and had totally messed it up. _But she was his, now, and he would have protected her and keep her at any cost._

He sat down next to his gym bag and took a deep breath, before pushing the side button: the cell phone's screen turned on and the himself of the picture looked at him almost sternly, whilst Lydia, with that carefree smile of hers, tenderly hugged him. _God, that smile… it was his addiction._

His fingers were shaking. He chased any single thought from his mind and then he pressed the code: 11-19-2013

The main menu appeared in front of his eyes, as background she still had his old Jon Moxley pic, the one shirtless, with the collar around his neck, taken before one of his match at CZW.

_Little, incorrigible fan._ – he thought, with a smirk which rose directly from his heart.

He shook his head and checked the notifications: she had eight missed calls. Okay, it was better starting from those. He clicked upon them: five was from the infamous B. – one had to admire her stubbornness, really. Three, instead, were from… _Dr. Forrest._

Doctor? Who was this guy, now? Mah… maybe he was no-one important. But then again, why did he have called her? He needed to know more about him. He pulled out his cell phone and took note of his name: he would have done some research on the internet… or he would have asked Colby to, since Jon and technology didn't really get along. On the supposition that Rollins wouldn't ask too many questions and would have been cooperative, otherwhise he would have fucked him off with no second thoughts. Lately, he seemed to be always ready to go against him, especially in the choices Jon took toward Lydia. He perfectly knew himself he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but goddammit! He was working hard on it and was trying to do his best to make his woman happy. And then, he didn't really feel like accepting advices and lectures from a man who was in a relationship from seven fucking years and cheated on his girlfriend night after nights. Seth had not rights in getting involved in his relationship with Lydia, especially when he was miserably failing with his own. He should have started to worry about his own situation and let them alone.

Jon snorted frustrated, happy that, in a few, he could have vented his anger in the match against CM Punk. He checked the time: he still had ten minutes left, he needed to hurry up, even because Lydia and the guys would have reached him soon. He deleted all the missed calls and clicked on the texts. Lots were from B. The first one was the one which he could have read the preview of from the blocked screen, the previous night.

**[text »B.] 3 Dic. 2013 / 00.45 am**

_Lydia, please, answer my fucking calls! I saw U on TV, U were in a fucking WWE ring… WTF?! Call me, U can't keep me out of UR life like this! I tried to be patient and respect UR needs, but I'm UR BFF! I need to know what the hell is going on, how in the fuck did you get into WWE?! What R U hiding from me? I understand U want to create a new life and U have all rights to… I'm just worried about U. Please, call me._

Jon sighed and ran one hand to tousle his hair. He read the next one…

**[text »B.] 3 Dic. 2013 / 01.17 am**

_Callum is at the hospital, did U know it? He's been found by the police out from that bar where he always took U, the TDN. Someone said that the police had been informed by an anonymous call. He wheezed some senseless things, in his explanation. He said a psychotic guy had attacked him with no reason, I don't believe him. We all know Callum, he'd do some of his bullshit, stepping on the tail of a dog bigger than him. Stupid asshole. I've never understood what did U find in him._

Jon sneered, happy to know that that treacherous son of a bitch was still inside an hospital's bed. He would have never touched Lydia, ever again.

**[text »B.] 3 Dic. 2013 / 08.24 am**

_I don't even know why I keep writing to U, since U don't even read my texts. I do really hope everything's fine, Lydia. I miss U. Every fucking day. You are still my best friend, you know it, don't you?_

**[text »B.] 3 Dic. 2013 / 03.08 pm**

_Oh, yeah. I went to the hospital to visit Callum. U should C his face, when he saw me. He immediately looked beyond my shoulders, as if he was expecting to C U as well. As if I would ever take U back to him. Fool. "Did that fuckin' cunt send you here?" he asked me. And then I understood U 2 have finally broken up and, even tho U don't answer my calls, I'm happy for that. U deserve way better, Lydia._

Jon tightened the cell phone in his fingers, but he had to loosen the grip, when he heard a sinister _crack_ coming from it. He didn't want to break it, even thoug, _goddammit!_ Now he did really want to break something. _Poor Punk, he didn't really want to be in his shoes, that night._

**[text »B.] 3 Dic. 2013 / 03.12 pm**

_I went to him just to have some info on U. Last time we talked via cell phone U were with him. Go figure if I was slightly interested in knowing how he was, U know I HATE him. He could just die and got to Hell, if it was up to me._

Great. Jon liked that B. They both hated Callum, so they already had something in common – a part from Lydia. And when the girl in question would have started to remember and would have introduce him to B., he was sure they would have got along.

**[text »B.] 3 Dic. 2013 / 03.14 pm**

_Btw, his reaction took me by surprise. He told me he doesn't know where U R and he doesn't care either. He hopes U R dead somewhere, perhaps killed by that psychotic guy who reduced him in that pitiful state. He didn't say anything else, cos he said I wouldn't believe him, just like everybody else. I would have like to punch him right in his face, but he was so pathetic already… and then he called for the nurses and forced me to go away. He just told me he hopes not to see U ever again, cos otherwise he's gonna finish the work he couldn't end last time. Fuck, he was so mad. What was he talking about, Lys? R U OK? Please… answer me._

Jon was a mixture of emotions, which were quickly driving him crazy. He was so mad, because not only Callum still thought about Lydia, but he was planning revenge on her.

_He was planning to kill her._

Instictively, he took one hand on his side, where there still was the scar of the knife wound which Callum himself had hit him with. _Knife wound which was for Lydia._

Oh no, he wouldn't let her go, come back home alone. Knowing all of that horrible truth. He knew it he should have killed him, that fucking son of bitch. He would have monkey wrench his career and his whole life, but that was a risk he was willing to take, if that meant that Lydia would have been safe.

_Instead, now, she wasn't safe. At all._

«Goddammit…» he murmured, frustrated.

As long as she was there, far away from home and with him, she was safe. But what would happen, once she was come back home and he would be away, on tour? No… he couldn't allow that. He needed to hatch out a plan.

He had swore to protect her and he would. _At all costs._

_Oh, if that wasn't love._

«No… Seth, stop it!»

That was Lydia's voice, immediately followed by her sweet laughs, accompanied by Joe's and Colby's ones.

«Ooooh, so you're ticklish, aren't you?» the second one said, amused.

«Oh, fuck…!»

Jon quickly looked down at the cell phone and, with one, single movement, he deleted the whole text conversation with B. Lydia shouldn't and couldn't know anything about it. She didn't need to. He would have taken care of everything. There was no need to add more stress or worries in her life. He would have thought about it. She was his and he wanted to take care of her.

He wouldn't fail, like he did with his sister. Not this time.

_He would have protected Lydia._

The locker room's door opened and Lydia still had laughers on her lips, as Seth poked her side, making her to contort. «C'mon! Stop it!»

«Nah!» Colby sniggered «It's too much funny!» and he poked her again.

Lydia got free from his grip and ran next to Jon who, feigning a placid smile on his previously frowned expression, immediately welcomed her to himself. He opened his legs to let her stand in the middle of his thighs.

«Seth found your weak spot, mmm?» he teased her amused.

«Yes! And he doesn't stop to harass me! C'mon, due your duty and protect me!»

Instead of "protecting" her, Jon poked her on one side as well, making her to squeak and jump away from him. «You traitor!» she accused him, opening her mouth indignant.

«Bros before hoes.» Seth commented, giving Dean a pat on his shoulder.

«Oh, is that it? Good to know! I'm leaving!» Lydia replied offended, folding her arms under her breasts and heading toward the exit.

«Roman.» Jon simply said and, the second after, Lydia felt two strong arms wrapping her slim waist and effortlessly picking her up, dragging her in the middle of the room once again. Obviously, as always, every attempt to try and rebel was useless. Anyway, as soon as Joe let her down, Dean wrapped her to himself and she rested her hands on his chest, looking at him from below with this adorable pout on her pretty face.

«Ya done?» he rebuked her, amused.

«I…!» Lydia tried to protest, but Jon shut her up with a kiss.

«Good.» he said then, when he stared up at him dazed, her cheeks blushed and her lips parted. «I've got a thing for ya.» he added immediately after, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.

Roman and Seth were now talking to each other, leaving them to their privacy.

Lydia blinked, curious. «What is it?»

Dean smiled and took a step back. He brought his hand behind his back, inserted it in the hip pocket of his trousers and…

«My cell phone!» Lydia exclaimed «Where did you find it?!»

Colby and Joe gave each other a weird glance and, just as the first one was about to say something, the other placed one hand on his chest and shook his head.

«Renee.» Jon answered with an enviable nonchalance.

Colby almost chocked with his on saliva - _ how could he lie so shamelessly?! - _ and Joe raised a brow, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

«Oh.» Lydia said, not really enthusiastic that she owed a favor and a thanksgiving to her love rival. Because, it didn't matter how much Jon kept to reassure her that she didn't need to be jealous of the Young, Lydia would have been nonetheless.

«What? Ain't ya happy?» Jon asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Lydia forced a smile on her lips. «No… I mean, yes. I'm happy you found it. Thanks. And… I guess I'll have to go and thank Renee as well.»

Jon shook his head. «No need to. I did it for ya.»

Lydia frowned, but she couldn't protest, because a staff member knocked down at the locker room door and communicated them the match against Punk was next.

«I gotta go.» Ambrose quickly said. «So, this is yours…» and he put her cell phone in his hand «And this is mine.» he leaned down and pecked her lips. He winked down at her and then left the room with Seth and Roman.

* * *

The match was over.

_And Dean Ambrose had lost._

«Oh…» it was the only comment which left Lydia's lips, as she fell back on the couch, sad and disappointed.

When Punk had lifted him on his shoulders for the GTS, she had sprung to her feet, hoping that Dean, somehow, would be able to get free from the grip. But it had been a long and very hard fight, none of them went easy on the other because of TLC. Which was good, for The SHIELD, because Ambrose had definitely tired Punk out, but even he himself had used all of his strengths and that had made him unable to escape from the finisher of the Best In The World. The knee had hit him right on his nose, making him to black out for those few, precious seconds which had allowed Punk to obtain the one-two-three count and win the match. When Dean came back to reality and lifted his shoulders from the mat, holding his head in one hand, _Cult of Personality_ was already booming into the arena.

Lydia sighed: that would have been another long night. When Jon lost, he was never in a good mood and it was enough even one, little thing to make him lose his patience and go mad – not that usually he wasn't a short fuse, anyway.

«That's what happened when we follow _his_ plans.» Joe commented, shaking his head «_I_ should have been the one out there, things would have gone differently.»

Lydia raised her head to gave a look to the other two members of The SHIELD: they were standing behind the couch where she was sitting. They hadn't remained ring-side with Ambrose, as they were used to, and they didn't even intervene when the _Lunatic Fringe_ had been in difficulty. They remained inside the locker room with her the all time… indeed, they also changed their clothes, pulling off their attires and wearing the things they had arrived to the arena with. There were two possibilities: _or they really did have a lot of trust in Dean…_

«You know Jon. He needs to take a hard reality-check right into his face, before he realizes he's going the wrong way. He learnt his lesson the hard way, being defeated and humiliated. He's not as strong as he thinks he is, he still needs us.»

_Or they wanted to teach him a lesson._

And, from Colby's harsh words, Lydia was ready to bet it was just like that.

«He'll be really pissed off.» Joe heavily sighed.

«Boo-ooh, poor him: he wanted to do it his way, now he pays for it himself. As you make your bed. So you must lie in it.»

Colby patted Joe's shoulder, but the other man didn't answer. Lydia had to bite her tongue not to comment: she had entered SHIELD's business once too often and she had learned it was better if she remained to her place and let them fight their own battles alone. And then, she didn't really want to worsen the situation.

«I don't know what do you want to do, but I don't want to be here, when he'll be back.» Seth said then, turning around and reaching the bench, to grab his gym bag «I'm in no mood for his bullshit right now. I'll go back to the hotel. Ro?»

Joe seemed to think about it, but eventually he sighed and took his bag as well. «Yeah, I'm coming with you.»

«Lydia?»

The girl turned toward them again, because she had returned to watch RAW, not to let herself being driven by her instinct, which would have forced her to step in between their argument. But she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, as if she found his question ridiculous and offensive.

«No… I'll stay.» she answered, with an hardness in her voice which surprised her first «You go ahead.»

«You sure?» Colby asked, giving her one, piercing glance.

«I am.»

«As you wish.» Colby shrugged, even though, from his expression, he didn't seem happy at all with her attitude. «Come on, let's go.» he then said to Joe, nodding toward the exit.

Before following him, the Samoan leaned forward and briefly hugged Lydia. «See you later, _baby girl._»

She simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

The locker room's door opened with a bang, but Lydia didn't wince. _She was waiting for him, after all._ She turned the TV off and turned toward him: _fuck, he wasn't angry. He was __**livid.**_

Lydia didn't move, she remained quiet on the couch, observing each and every move of the man, not daring to make a sound.

_She didn't want to bait dragon's ire._

Dean violently slammed the door behind him, he muttered some unspeakable swears and grabbed the first thing to come to his hand – luckily, just an half-empty bottle of water – and he flung it against the wall.

«Goddammit…!» he cursed through gritted teeth, kicking a chair, which fell to the ground with a loud racket.

He seemed to be really out of control and he didn't seem to have noticed that Lydia was in there with him. He grabbed another bottle of water and she thought he wanted to hurl it again against the wall, but, instead, Dean opened it, took a long sip of it and poured the rest of it on his head. He remained silent for some seconds, his bent head was hidden by his hair which, now wet, dripped on the pavement. His heavy breath was the only sound which filled the room.

«Where are they?» he suddenly asked, his voice hoarse and trembling.

Lydia winced scared, because she wasn't expecting Jon to talk to her. Honestly, she didn't even think he had noticed her.

«Where are they?» he repeated, snap-raising his face to look at her. His eyes were burning ice's arrows which crossed her like an electric shock. «Lydia!»

«What?!» she squeaked, opening her eyes wide and straightening her back.

Dean looked up to the sky and took a deep breath in, clearly trying to calm himself down and looking for a godly patience which unlikely would have come to his aid.

«Roman and Seth.» he said then, his tone calmer, but still hoarse «Where. Are. They.»

«Oh.» Lydia swallowed «They… they came back to hotel, already. I guess they were j-»

«FUCK!» Dean cursed again, hitting a lamp on the table and making him fell to the ground, next to the chair. «Who fuckin' need them?» he muttered then, furiously shaking his head and beginning to rummage inside his gym bag to pull out the things for the shower.

_He definitely needed a cold shower to calm himself down._

Lydia sighed, not knowing what to do. _She hated to see him in that state._

Silent and still fuming, Jon pulled his tank top out, furiously throwing it inside the bag. He was untying his belt, when the ringtone of his cell phone filled the room, making him to wince and come out from his thoughts.

«Who in the fucking hell is calling me, right now?!» he snapped, nervous, letting go the belt, which, now opened, dangled from the loops of his trousers. He rummaged inside the front pocket of the bag and pulled the cell phone out, ready to fuck off whoever was fucking calling him: _he wasn't used in receiving calls after a show. And, honestly, he wasn't in the fucking mood._

But, when he read the name on the screen, he stopped dead in his track. He widened his eyes and slowly turned toward Lydia, who was still looking at him from the couch.

«What?» she smiled, blinking «Don't you wanna answer it?»

Jon had now a very funny expression on his face. It seemed like all of his previous rage had left him all in a sudden. He was confused and dazed, but Lydia found him somehow adorable.

Jon swallowed and clicked on the green button on the screen, bringing the cell phone up to his ear.

«_Hey._»

Lydia's voice contemporaneously echoed from his cell phone and inside the room.

«What the hell ya doin'?» Jon murmured, looking at her still confused.

«_Well… you told me no-one ever calls you, to know how the show was. So, I thought to be the first one._» Lydia chuckled, the smile on her lips now even wider than before.

Jon slowly breathed and shook his head, but, right now, there was an hint of a smile even on his lips. It was rare to be able to shock Dean Ambrose, and because of that she felt even more euphoric to have been able to.

«Ya crazy…» he whispered.

«_Said by you, it's a compliment, mr. Ambrose._» she replied amused «_I watched your match._» she added then, as if they weren't in the same room and they weren't looking at each other in the eyes. «_I'm sorry you didn't win, but I totally think you showed the entire world your worth. You fought at the best of your abilities and CM Punk had just been lucky. At least… what is it that he always says? "Luck's for losers", right? That's why it helped him._»

Jon kept quiet, not knowing what to say or how to react, but now a cocky and amused smirk was curving his lips.

«_Next time will be better, I'm sure about it. Even if you didn't win, yours was a moral victory. You showed to each and every one of your detractors why you deserve to be here in WWE. You… you instill emotions, when you're on that ring. And I'm sure everyone could see the passion you put in your work. I'm very proud of you, Jon._»

«Shut that fuckin' phone and come here.» it was the only thing Dean eventually said, as he closed first the communication and lowered the cell phone.

Lydia smiled and hit the red button as well, leaving the cell phone on the couch and getting up. Jon followed her movements, her blue eyes almost shone behind the locks of his still wet hair, which fell to cover his forehead. When she was in front of him, she silently smiled, looking at him from below. Dean lowered his head and raised one hand to caress her cheek, his gaze lost.

«You.» he whispered and then he started to walk toward her, forcing her to step back until she had her shoulders against the wall. He trapped her there, resting his hands to the side of her head. He stared at her for some other moment, deep and piercing, then he deleted the gap between their faces and stole her lips with an hard and needy kiss, but still sweet and soft, which made her knees weak. Jon interchanged rougher movements, as biting her bottom lip or furiously playing with her tongue, with softer ones, like licking the inner contour of her mouth or pecking her lips. When both of them needed to breathe again, Jon rested his forehead against Lydia's; his wet hair stuck on her steaming face, making her to shiver. Dean smirked, taking his hand away from the wall to absentmindedly brush his knuckles against the skin of her neck, making her to shiver again and to sigh against his lips humid of kisses. Jon remained still in that position for few minutes and, when he reopened his eyes, he found Lydia staring up at him, the expression on her face lost in him as always.

«You…» he whispered again, making her shyly smile «Ya the most fucking wonderful thing that ever happened to my life.»

Lydia could swear to have felt her heart melting to that statement.

«Jon…»

«Shhh…» he immediately interrupted her, closing again his eyes and breathing her unique scent «Let's go away… just you and I. Annul whatever ya had planned. Get away. _Get away with me._» he suddenly whispered.

Lydia observed him and, even though he still had his eyes closed, she knew he had felt her nodding, because his forehead was still pressed against hers.

«Just tell me where.» she answered, with a soft murmur.

«I don't care.» Jon reopened his eyes and fixed them in hers «_Wherever ya want._»

Again, Lydia nodded. And, again, Jon leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**Next on AbO: Lydia and Jon finally spend some quality time alone; Lydia has a surprise for his birthday, but she won't reavel him what it is, which will drive Ambrose crazy. And we all know that, when Dean's mad... he's sexier ;)  
Review! The more the reviews = the more motivation to translate the new chapter = the sooner I'll update!**


End file.
